<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us ; George Weasley by Stylesobsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358864">Us ; George Weasley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession'>Stylesobsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Us series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒"</p><p>"𝑀𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡?"</p><p>"𝐼 𝑎𝑚 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛 𝑜𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. 𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑡"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Marcus Partridge/William Silverberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Us series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Caitlin Stasey as Allie Ruby Emmalyn Silverberry</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I knew what would happen if I did."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Matthew Daddario as Marcus Pablo "Marco" Partridge</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Making out with my brother? That's a new low."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Max Irons as Cameron Theo Ironwood</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You're actually mad at me right now?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Tom Maden as William Augustus Grant Silverberry</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope you realise that you won't live to see your wedding day if you ever go near her again."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver and James Phelps as George and Fred Weasley</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"She's wearing the necklace."</em><br/>
<em>"You're whipped, mate."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, because we all kiss our friends."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you maybe considered the fact that he might fancy you?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone else as themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Warnings and disclaimers</span>
  </b><br/>
<em>(IMPORTANT TO READ)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>1. This story follows the original Harry Potter plot, though some details may be different.</b><br/>
<b>2. I do not own any recognizable characters or the world of Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling but don't go thinking I support her or her views because I certainly do not.</b><br/>
<b>3. Any unrecognizable characters are mine and mine only.</b><br/>
<b>4. The s</b>
  <b>tory</b>
  <b> will contain strong language, violence and smut.</b><br/>
<b>5. The timeline of the story goes from GOF to DH2.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">January 1st of 2021/March 6th of 2021</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cinderella married the prince and lived happily ever after. And so did Jaq, Gus, and all of Cinderella's animal friends." I closed the book, the sound being the only one to fill the room. Then everything was quiet. I gently put the book on my nightstand and smiled when I looked at Cameron.</p><p>He watched me through narrowed eyes, leaned back on the bed with an arm behind his head. The other rested peacefully on his chest. When our eyes met, he smiled softly and I chuckled, scooting closer to him.</p><p>"I still can't believe you've never heard the story of Cinderella." I said softly. I brought my hand to his hair, threading my fingers into it. Cameron grabbed around my wrist gently and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on the daffodil flower that was inked on my skin.</p><p>"It's a muggle story, isn't it?"</p><p>"Well–" I nodded. "... yes. Why does that mean anything? I've got loads of muggle books. Some of them are good."</p><p>"Some of them are <em>weird</em>." he corrected me, raising his eyebrows at me. I laughed, shaking my head at him. He let go of my wrist and grasped onto my jaw instead as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Muggle animals don't talk."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him and let him pull me in for a short kiss. I wrapped an arm around his neck as I threw a leg over him, straddling his waist.</p><p>"It's just a fairy tale." I told him. "You don't have to get too deep in the details."</p><p>Cameron's hands grabbed handfuls of flesh on the back of my thighs and I inhaled sharply as he pulled me closer against him. I pressed my hands flat against his chest, watching his green eyes as they sparkles slightly in the light from my fairy lights.</p><p>He was a very touchy person but we had actually never slept together. We had done intimate stuff but I wasn't ready to lose my virginity completely and he respected that.</p><p>I know he <em>really </em>wants to have sex but he never tries to push it, a few times he may have asked an extra time but he was a good guy and never put any kind of pressure on me.</p><p>Cameron and I have been dating for only four months. Before that, we weren't exactly friends. We knew each other but we didn't really talk. You see, he's friends with one of my friends named Cedric Diggory, so through Ced, I slowly got to know Cam when he then suddenly asked me out on a date.</p><p>Cam's full name is Cameron Theo Ironwood. He's an only child so he can act quite spoiled at times. He's simply used to getting everything he wants, everything he wishes for. His dad's name is Felix Ironwood and his mum is Goldie Ironwood. Both are in their thirties and met in school. They both work for the ministry and they're quite nice to me. I've only met them a couple of times but Cam says they like me.</p><p>My name is Allie Ruby Emmalyn Silverberry and unlike Cam, I've got sibling. I've actually got three. My older brother is a year older than me — well, nine months, actually. His name is William. One of my sisters is named Eleanor. She's four years younger than me, and then there's Charlotte, she's eleven.</p><p>Our parents' names are Augustus and Magdalena Silverberry. Mum is British but dad's an American. He went to Ilvermorny when he was at school and he met mum when she traveled the world after Hogwarts. They decided to settle down in London and had William when dad was twenty-four and mum was twenty-three.</p><p>William was sorted into Gryffindor but I was sorted into Ravenclaw just like mum. Eleanor was sorted into Ravenclaw as well and Charlotte will be starting this year so we don't know her house yet.</p><p>When I was eleven and started Hogwarts, I met my best friend. We were sorted in the same house and met in the common room the same night after the feast.</p><p>His name is Marcus Pablo Partridge but he's called Marco for short — son of Silas and Rosalind Partridge. He's the oldest of three sons, his younger brothers being his twin Timothy and his soon-to-be nine year old brother Robin.</p><p>Marco is a half-blood, his mother being a muggle and his father a wizard.</p><p>I'm a Pureblood. I'm not one of those Pureblood families who are <em>completely </em>pure but both of my parents are Pureblood so that makes <em>me </em>Pureblood as well.</p><p>Cameron is half-blood like Marcus. Though his parents are both wizards. His father is a muggle-born and his mother is a half-blood.</p><p>"We can't do this right now." I smiled at Cam when his hands groped my ass, sliding under the material of my shorts. "We should get changed. We can't be late."</p><p>The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is today. Ireland and Bulgaria are playing against each other and my family has got a tent at the location so we have somewhere to spend the day.</p><p>Cam has been invited by my father which is a big thing. Being liked by my parents, <em>especially </em>my father is almost like a victory.</p><p>My family is one of the most respectable families in the wizarding world. Sure, we don't have the longest line of Pureblood but my father has worked hard to get respect from the wizarding world. He's one of the higher ranked Aurors there is and my mother is a well-known author. She's written a lot of the Hogwarts school books for sixth year and seventh year students.</p><p>Back to my point — my father likes Cam. I guess mum do too, but she hasn't said much about it. She said he's <em>'okay' </em>so I'll take that as a yes.</p><p>"Do you really think they'll would care if we came just five minutes later than scheduled?" He asked as I crawled off of him and then got off the bed.</p><p>"Oh, five minutes, huh?" I raised my eyebrows and laughed as I made my way to my walk-in-closet. "You're giving yourself way too much credit, Cam."</p><p>I heard him gasp dramatically and I just knew he had a hand over his heart right now.</p><p>"That stung."</p><p>Cameron followed me into my closet like a lost puppy. He'd never been in here so the first thing he did when I turned on the lights, was to walk over to the island in the middle to open one of the drawers in it.</p><p>"What's this?" he asked. "Necklaces?"</p><p>"No, socks." I deadpanned. Cameron looked at me and I sent him and unimpressed glance. He closed the drawer again, then turned around and leaned his back to the island. He glued his eyes to me, watching my every move as I walked around the room to get myself dressed in something other than casual shorts and a hoodie.</p><p>"I've never worn them." I told him, pointing towards the drawer. "Dad bought them for me over the years but I don't like wearing them. They're too expensive and too shiny. Plus, they'd just get stolen."</p><p>I got dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt with a print of a the band called <em>'weird sisters'</em> on the front of it. I tucked the t-shirt into the front of my shorts and located my hairbrush so I could brush through my hair that had gotten quite messy from lying on the bed with Cameron for a couple of hours.</p><p>"How much would you say they cost?" Cameron asked, earning my full attention. "In case I'd buy one for my mum for Mother's Day."</p><p>I smiled at the sweet gesture before I shrugged. I walked over and gently moved him out of the way so I could open the drawer. I took out the most expensive necklace and put it on the surface of the small island. The necklace was made out of yellow gold and diamonds. It was princess flowers and it sat around your neck. It wasn't one of those necklaces that dangled over your chest or anything. It was way too fancy and formal for me.</p><p>"This one was twelve thousand British pounds." I told Cam. "Dad bought it in Argentina when he was there last year but I don't know how much it is in peso."</p><p>"Twelve thousand?" Cam asked. "How much is that in galleons?"</p><p>"About two-thousand and five-hundred, I think." I shrugged and put the necklace back down in it's drawer. "I told you it was expensive. That's why I don't wear it. It's also really heavy and that one time I tried it on, it felt like it was choking me."</p><p>Cameron hummed in response and a smile spread on his face as I placed myself in front of him. I placed my hands on the island on either side of him and looked up at him with puppy eyes.</p><p>"I'm happy you decided to spend the summer with me." I said. "And I'm happy that my family likes you."</p><p>"Yeah?" He grinned. He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger before locking it behind my ear. "I'm happy they like me too, though I'm not so sure your mum does."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"She'll come around." I told him. "Are you ready to go? We're meeting Marco and Cedric there."</p><p>At the mention of my friends, Cameron sighed and rolled his eye. I took a step back, folding my arms over my chest.</p><p>"What was that?" I asked. "You've got a problem with my friends?"</p><p>"I haven't got a problem with your friends, no." He shook his head. "I just think they're a little <em>much </em>sometimes."</p><p>I scoffed in response and turned on my heel, walking back into my bedroom.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, baby." Cameron sighed and followed me into my room. "I don't mean anything bad by it."</p><p>"They're my friends, Cameron." I told him, pulling one of his shirts out of his bag to throw it at him. "And they're not a little <em>much </em>sometimes. They're fun."</p><p>When Cam didn't respond, I turned and watched him pull on his shirt before he simply folded his arms over his chest, staring at me with a blank expression.</p><p>"Are you actually jealous right now?"</p><p>"Who said anything about being jealous?" he shrugged, biting his cheeks as he looked away. I walked over to him and gently shoved him to make him look at me.</p><p>"Get over yourself, asshole." I told him. "Let's just go. They'll be waiting for us."</p><p>Cameron looked back down at me and hiss expression softened as he placed a hand on my hip to pull me closer to me. He then wrapped both arms around my waist while I moved my hands up to press against his chest.</p><p>"Where will we be staying? You don't have a tent."</p><p>"Marco has borrowed a tent from his parents." I shrugged slightly. "It'll be fun. I promise."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco had placed his parents tent as close to the Quidditch Stadium as possible. It looked small on the outside but once you stepped inside, it had a living room, a dining room, living room and even four bedrooms. His family used it when they went on vacation. His parents had their own room and Marco and his two brothers had their own personal rooms as well.</p><p>Now we were gonna stay here for the night. The match was tomorrow and it was just Marco, Cameron and I in the tent. Cedric was staying with his own dad but he was gonna make sure to come over tonight so we could see each other.</p><p>Marco didn't like Cam, though Cameron didn't like Marco either. The only reason Cameron is allowed to stay in Marco's tent is because Marco knows I like him. Though he has one condition. Cameron sleeps in one room and I sleep in the room next to Marco's.</p><p>I was excited for the World Cup this year. At Hogwarts I made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in my second year. So did Marco. We're the two beaters of our team and Quidditch is our lives. Cameron hates Quidditch. He thinks it's a waste of time and the only reason he's here is because I literally begged him.</p><p>"Marco?!" I called out from the kitchen. "There's no food!"</p><p>With a sigh, I closed the fridge. When I turned around, Cam leaned against the kitchen counter. His arms were folded over his chest. He looked really grumpy. I wish he would just lighten up so we could have fun. I didn't want him ruining it.</p><p>"You just ate a few hours ago." he told me with a certain look in his eyes. "You should stick to eating when you're hungry. Otherwise you'll gain."</p><p>I went so speak when Marco entered the kitchen and glared at Cameron before he turned his back to me to look at me instead.</p><p>"I can go and see if Mr Diggory has got any food." my best friend offered with a soft smile. "Or I can get him to make us some pizza. Hawaiian, right?"</p><p>"That sounds delicious." I groaned with delight, causing Marco to chuckle. He glanced at Cameron before walking back out of the kitchen, heading for the entrance of the tent. Marco probably offered to get some Hawaiian pizza because that's the one Cameron hates and my best friend loves provoking Cam. Sometimes it's funny but other times it's annoying that he can't respect him. Right now, though, I just appreciate that Marco let's Cam stay here with us. "And you–"</p><p>I turned to Cameron and placed a hand on my hip as I watched him pay attention to my body language. "... you don't tell me when I can or cannot eat. Plus, I actually am hungry right now."</p><p>"Just trying to look out for you." he shrugged. "Being too fat is unhealthy."</p><p>I let out a dramatic sigh and leaned back against the opposite counter, facing him. I mimicked his actions of folding my arms over my chest which made him unfold his.</p><p>"Just like being too thin is unhealthy too." I told him, raising my eyebrows at him. I pushed myself away from the counter and left the kitchen. I headed straight for the bookshelf next to one of the chairs in the living room.</p><p>I hate when Cameron decides to comment on the things I eat or how much I weight. I'm really insecure when he decides to wrap an arm around my stomach or when he tries to lift me up. I'm scared he'll think I'm heavy and then make a comment about it.</p><p>I scanned the bookshelf after something I'd like to read. I had already read most of the titles but ended up going with one I had never read before. I was just going to read a little bit and then later I could go and explore the site with Marco and Cam if he was up for it.</p><p>Cameron joined me on the sofa as I read in the book. He lied down, his head on my lap and I played with his hair, letting go once in a while to turn to a new page.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby." Cameron pouted, earning all my attention. I lowered the book onto my opposite thigh, then looked down at his face. "I was being an ass."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"I could've told you that."</p><p>He didn't say anything else. By the time Marco came back, carrying a box of pizza, Cameron had fallen asleep.</p><p>"I just ran into the trio down by the pitch." He told me and walked over to put the pizza on the coffee table. "They were being very secretive. Stopped talking as soon as I walked by."</p><p>"Why were you down by the pitch?" I asked softly. I closed the book and placed it next to me, being careful not to move too much so I didn't wake up Cameron.</p><p>"I got distracted." He said with a cheeky grin. He opened the box of pizza and grabbed a slice before he went to sit in the chair by the bookshelf. He took a bite of the slice while I carefully leaned over to grab myself one. "I don't understand why you're dating that prick."</p><p>I looked at Marco when I heard him speak and frowned when I processed his words in my head.</p><p>"I like him."</p><p>"But do you love him?" He asked as I took a bite of my pizza slice. I frowned and shrugged, keeping my eyes on him while chewing.</p><p>"I've dated him for four months." I told him. "You can't expect me to know after that little time."</p><p>"I knew I loved William after two."</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>Did I tell you Marco is dating my older brother. They started dating during our fifth year and William's sixth.</p><p>"It's different." I shrugged. "It's like— Cam and I move one step forwards, then two back. I know I like him but I have no idea if I love him."</p><p>"When you say two step back, are you talking about comments like the one he made in the kitchen?" He asked. "When he hinted that you should slow down on the eating?"</p><p>I shrugged again instead of answering and took another bite of the slice in my hand.</p><p>"He doesn't mean it." I then said. "He sometimes say things he don't mean when he's grumpy."</p><p>"And you think that's okay?" Marco asked. "Because right now you're excusing his behavior and you make it sound like it's okay just because he doesn't mean it."</p><p>I ignored him. Deep down I knew Marco was right. I just hated admitting the truth and I hated the thought of Cameron being toxic like Marco had claimed he was on many occasions.</p><p>"If I ever catch him talking to you like that again, I will do more than glare at him." Marco told me, nodding towards Cameron. "You deserve so much better, love. You just don't know it — also, William is coming in the morning to watch the match with us."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"He didn't mention that."</p><p>"Well, he actually didn't know until this morning and he's been staying at my place during the summer." Marco said. "So how exactly was he supposed to tell you?"</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond but then closed it again and instead took a bite of the pizza.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder how you made Ravenclaw." he teased, causing me to roll my eyes.</p><p>"Do you wanna go explore after?" I asked. "We can let Cam sleep here and go find Ced."</p><p>Marco's lips spread into a huge smile as he nodded. "Sounds like a plan."</p><p>I was excited to see Ced again. I hadn't seen him since before the summer and he was one of my best friends. Alright, I only have two best friends — not many but he's one of them.</p><p>"You know, William hasn't fucked me for a good three weeks." Marco spoke, causing me to choke on the pizza in my mouth. "He's been too busy preparing for a new season of Quidditch to fuck my sorry ass."</p><p>"I don't— Marco." I sighed. "We've talked about this. I don't want to hear about you and my brothers sex life."</p><p>Marco fake-pouted at me, then dropped the expression as he looked me in the eye.</p><p>"You're just sad that I've had sex and you haven't."</p><p>I gasped dramatically and threw a pillow at him which causes him to shriek while he lifted a foot to kick it away when it came flying at his face.</p><p>"Fuck you." I said and stuck out my tongue at him. "You know exactly why I'm still a virgin."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cedric <em>fucking </em>Diggory!" I exclaimed when I saw my familiar friend down by the pitch. I let go of Marco's arm and when Cedric turned around, smiling as his eyes landed on us, I ran towards him.</p><p>I threw my arms around his neck and he yelped at the force of me throwing myself at him. Still, he wrapped his arm around me and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around once before putting me down again.</p><p>"You're happy today." He chuckled and looked down at me, then at Marco who slowly approached us. "Did you spike the pizza when my dad wasn't looking?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." Marco nodded. "Had some speed left and decided that Allie needed some of that. It's not like she's not already energetic enough."</p><p>I let go of Ced and took a big step back, looking between the two before I scoffed. Of course they were gonna gang up on me. They always do and they think it's <em>so </em>funny.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking idiots.</em>
</p><p>"I met the Weasleys today— oh, and Potter and Granger." Cedric told us. "We traveled here together with portkey. They had no idea how to land properly. It was hilarious."</p><p>Marco, Cedric and I hadn't always been friends. As I've mentioned, Marco and I met the first night we started at Hogwarts and we've been friends ever since. Our friendship with Cedric though, started in our third year after a Quidditch match where Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw.</p><p>"What? Landing is easy!" Marco explained. "It's all about the balance."</p><p>
  <em>This could go on for a while.</em>
</p><p>While Marco and Cedric discussed how to travel with portkey, I sat down in the grass and folded my legs. I leaned back on my hands, looking up at the two of them with a bored expression.</p><p>Right now I'd prefer to have them babying me, than sitting here while they could talk about portkeys for hours at a time.</p><p>I fake-yawned loudly, earning their attention. Both of them looked at me, then exchanged a glance and when they looked at me again, they were both grinning devilishly.</p><p>"Oh—" I muttered. "No, guys. What're you—"</p><p>Cedric grabbed a hold of my ankles while Marco rushed to grab under my arms. I shrieked loudly when they decided to lift me up. They exchanged another glance of mischief and then they started moving, carrying me.</p><p>"Put me down!" I yelled at them, trying to kick my legs free. "What are you doing? You're so annoying! What are you—"</p><p>As quick as they had picked me up, as quick they let go of me and I screamed when my body splashed into the water of a small stream. I gasped when I realized what they had just done, and while the two of them broke into laughter, I looked around confused until my eyes landed on them.</p><p>"Oh, I am so gonna murder the both of us!" I exclaimed as they high-fived at the way they completely succeeded in throwing me in a stream of a water.</p><p>
  <em>I hate them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear I do.</em>
</p><p>"Oh c'mon, Allie." Cedric laughed. "You have to admit that was fun."</p><p>I pulled myself up to stand, my body dripping with water as I was completely and utterly soaked.</p><p>Then I let out a small chuckle and folded my arms over my chest.</p><p>"There was literally <em>no </em>reason for you to throw me in the water." I told him. "You're being awfully childish."</p><p>I couldn't even use magic to dry myself because I wasn't seventeen yet. I was still sixteen and you're not allowed to do magic outside of school when you're not of age.</p><p>"Maybe we should head back to the tent, yeah?" Marco asked. "So you can get changed."</p><p>"You <em>think?" </em>I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "Let's do that. Ced, you're coming.l</p><p>I made my way out of the stream and pushed my way through the two boys before I led the way back towards the tent</p><p>"Prepare yourself." Marco told Cedric from behind me. "Allie's brought Ironwood with her this year. He's <em>really </em>grumpy and an even bigger bitch than last school year."</p><p>"Marco, stop talking!" I said and glanced back at them. "He's not a bitch. He's just in a mood."</p><p>Marco scoffed.</p><p>"He doesn't treat you right." Cedric commented. "Doesn't respect you."</p><p>"Like you respect me?" I joked and slowed down so I could walk between them. I threw my arms around each of their necks, almost having to pull myself up on my toes because they were taller. "You threw me in a stream."</p><p>"Oh babe—" Marco tutted, shaking his head. "We respect you and we love you. We don't tell you to stop eating because we don't want you to gain weight."</p><p>"Cameron said that?" Cedric frowned, wrapping an arm around my back. Marco hummed in response to him and nodded at the same time. "What a fucking idiot."</p><p>"And <em>we </em>couldn't care less if you gained a few pounds." Marco assured me. "Eat when you're hungry. Eat when you're not. You'll always be perfect Allie Silverberry."</p><p>
  <em>Alright, I love them.</em>
</p><p>"You're gonna make me cry." I pouted, causing both of them to laugh.</p><p>When we got back to the tent, Cameron wasn't sleeping on the sofa like when Marco and I left. The pizza box still stood on the coffee table, empty as Marco and I ate all of it before leaving.</p><p>"Cam?!" I called out and let go of my friends as we walked further into the tent. I got no response. I checked in the bedroom he was going to stay in, then I checked the kitchen and I even knocked on the door to the bathroom but there was no response.</p><p>"Uh, Allie?" Cedric asked. I turned around and looked at him. He was holding up what appeared to be a note he had found on the coffee table. I hadn't noticed it hen we first entered the tent.</p><p>"I swear to god—" I groaned and walked towards him quickly. Marco had sat down in the chair he sat in before when we were eating and Cedric pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers while I read the note.</p><p>
  <em>I changed my mind. I'll see you at school.</em>
</p><p>"That's it?" I asked. "<em>This </em>is his goodbye note?"</p><p>I sighed and curled up the note before throwing it in the bin in the kitchen. Cameron promised me he'd come with me so we could do something that <em>I </em>enjoyed because that's what couples do.</p><p>Instead he decides to leave a <em>really </em>pathetic note and leave while I'm out meeting my other friend. He couldn't even be man enough to face me and tell me himself.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Marco asked, watching me carefully as I made my way to my own room so I could get changed.</p><p>"I'm fine." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. I closed the door behind me and picked my bag up from the floor, putting it on the bed.</p><p>I had packed two sets of clothing. I always come prepared when I go somewhere with Marco and Cedric. They've done shit like this before so it wasn't <em>that </em>big of a surprise.</p><p>I changed out of my wet clothes and into a pair of mum jeans with big holes by my knees and an oversized white <em>'the Beatles' </em>t-shirt that I let hang around my body instead of tucking it in. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, then rejoined my friends in the living room.</p><p>"I don't care that Cameron left." I shrugged when I saw the concerned looks they were sending me. "I <em>knew </em>he was gonna ruin <em>something </em>but this is easier than if he ended up publicly embarrassed me. We're gonna have fun and I won't let him ruin <em>that."</em></p><p>Cedric and Marco looked at each other, then looked at me again and both shrugged.</p><p>"I'm in." Marco grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"Me too." Ced smiled softly. "We'll make you forget about the idiotic excuse of a boyfriend you've got."</p><p>I playfully rolled my eyes, letting out a chuckle as I made my way to pick up the book from the sofa.</p><p>"This time I actually agree with you on that." I told him and walked over to the bookshelf to put the book away.</p><p>"Why don't you dump him then?" Marco asked. I looked at him and shrugged as I walked over, placing my hands on the armrest, leaning closer to him.</p><p>"You might not like him because of his bad days but—"</p><p>"Bad days?" He frowned. "Babe, that boy treats you like rubbish."</p><p>"He also treats me really nicely." I told him. "He's got anger issues and he gets jealous because he's not used to sharing, but I know he really likes me."</p><p>I pushed myself away from the chair Marco sat in, and joined Cedric as he had sat down on the sofa.</p><p>"How about you, Ced?" I asked and turned my head to look at him. "Have you been seeing anyone during the summer? Hopefully a bitch so we can talk rubbish about someone <em>other </em>than Cam."</p><p>"I would <em>love </em>to help you out, Allie." He chuckled. "But it seem as my luck in girls sucks as much as always."</p><p>I pouted at him and laid my head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sure loads of girls would <em>love </em>to hook up with you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends, my brother and I cheered for the Irish team. The game started off in our favour. The Irish chaser Troy scored the first goal and after another two goals, Bulgaria scored <em>their </em>first.</p><p>Fifteen minutes into the match, Ireland was in the lead 130-10. We watched anxiously from the crowd as the Irish chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper Zograf and Ireland was then rewarded a penalty.</p><p>The penalty led to anarchy and Ireland won another penalty.</p><p>Lynch spotted the snitch and went chasing after it but then the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum spotted it too. When Krum caught the snitch, my friends and I all groaned, thinking we had lost.</p><p>Bulgaria received 150 points, but then it turned out that Ireland had 160, meaning that the Irish team had won the World Cup.</p><p>Some people were cheering when the stadium started clearing. I walked with my friends and brother and the four of us discussed everything we saw. The atmosphere was nothing but cheerful among the four of us but other people were sulking as they had been hoping that Bulgaria would win.</p><p>We went back to Marco's tent to celebrate but as Marco was pulling out the secret stash of firewhisky he had smuggled with him, people suddenly started screaming outside.</p><p>"What the hell." Cedric mumbled, jumping from the surprise. He, William and I watched the entrance to the tent carefully, while Marco simply laughed and shook his head.</p><p>"People are gonna get rowdier than that tonight." He told us, lifting a bottle of firewhisky into the air. "Ireland won for fuck sake!"</p><p>Though Marco got quiet when the screaming got louder, more chaotic while the sound of running filled our ears.</p><p>I was the first one to approach the entrance of the tent, with a comment from William to be careful. I pulled the door of the ten to the side and stepped outside, my eyes widening at what I saw.</p><p>Tents were on fire, people were running, screaming. Other people were pushed to the ground and stamped on as other people panicked to get moving.</p><p>I watched in the direction that people were running. Towards the woods. Then I looked in the direction where they ran <em>from, </em>and I felt my throat tighten at what I saw.</p><p>Something was moving closer, chasing the people. Flashes of lights were shot after people and something sounded almost like gunfire.</p><p>Marco, William and Cedric showed up by my side and apparently reacted faster than I because suddenly I was being pulled away by Marco while Cedric followed behind. William though ran in another direction before any of us could yell for him to stop.</p><p>"I need to find my dad!" Ced shouted next. "Meet me in the woods!"</p><p>I looked back to see Cedric disappear into the crowd of people and I wanted to shout for him to be careful but no words came out and he was already gone.</p><p>Marco's grip on my hand was as tight as a death grip. He obviously didn't want to let go of me because he was scared that I'd get lost or get hurt.</p><p>I don't know what happened, but suddenly someone bumped my shoulder hard enough that my hand slipped out of Marco's as I fell. I felt several people stamp on me or kick me as they panicked to get going. I heard Marco shout my name but he was being pushed further and further away by the crowd until the point where we couldn't see each other anymore.</p><p>It didn't last long through. Suddenly someone were shielding me from the crowd while someone else where helping me up. I didn't get to see the faces but someone held my hand and dragged me away from there while the other one followed behind.</p><p>Suddenly we came to a stop and I realised I was panting out of panic. I looked around before I looked at the person who held my hand.</p><p>
  <em>George Weasley.</em>
</p><p>Same year as me. Gryffindor house and beater for his quidditch team. The guy who had been shielding me from the crowd was his identical twin brother, Fred Weasley. Same house and same position on the quidditch team.</p><p>I noticed that both of them were looking up, causing me to do the same. Bodies were floating in the sky, illuminating as they passed over a burning tent. It was the campsite manger Mrs Roberts who was a muggle and the others looked to be her husband and two children.</p><p>One of the attackers below, flipped Mrs Roberts up-side down, causing her nightgown to fall down and reveal her underwear. She was struggling to cover herself up and I clamped my free hand over my mouth in horror, watching what was happening while she screamed and shrieked with horror.</p><p>"That's sick."</p><p>My head snapped down to look at the person who spoke. <em>Ron Weasley. </em>He stood with us along with Potter.</p><p>The attacker had started spinning one of the children around and I felt my heart break as I watched the scene.</p><p>"That is really sick." Ron said, staring up at the child. My head then snapped in the direction of the sound of someone running but I calmed down when I recognized the two faces.</p><p>Ginny Weasley, younger sister of the two famous pranksters of Hogwarts. I had only ever talked to her one time, and the other one was Hermione Granger. Everyone knows Granger. Both of them were running while pulling coats over their nightwear. Then I noticed someone behind them. I didn't recognize him but due to the ginger hair, I expected him to be Mr Weasley.</p><p>At the same moment, three people suddenly emerged from a tent, fully dressed just like me, but their sleeves were rolled up and they were holding each of their wands.</p><p>All had red hair so probably more Weasleys. Once again I looked around in panic and confusion of what was happening. George was still holding my hand. Neither of us thought to let go due to all the chaos going on.</p><p>"Darling, are you alright?" A voice came and I looked at one of the ginger boys who had emerged from a tent before.</p><p>
  <em>Am I alright?</em>
</p><p>Someone's attacking the site and people are panicking. I don't know where my friends are, or if they're even alive.</p><p>"I'm Charlie." The guy tried to calm me down. I was still panting from the panic. I was out of my mind. I was really confused and just scared in general.</p><p>
  <em>I've forgotten my name.</em>
</p><p>"I'm— <em>wondering </em>what the hell is going on." I breathed and looked back at the moving crowd of people.</p><p>"What's your name, dear?" The supposedly Mr Weasley asked, making me look at him.</p><p>I had to <em>really </em>use my brain now. The panic was making me forget my own fucking name.</p><p>"Allie." I breathed heavily. "Allie something."</p><p>"Silverberry." George spoke. "Her name's Allie Silverberry."</p><p>"We saved her from getting stamped to death." Fred added and Mr Weasley nodded before he looked around at all of us.</p><p>"We're going to help the Ministry." he announced before pointing at all of us expect the three guys, one of them being Charlie. "You lot — get into the woods, and <em>stick together. </em>I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"</p><p>Charlie, plus the two who looked like his brothers, sprinted towards the oncoming fire while Mr Weasley followed right behind me.</p><p>Ministry Wizards were starting to flood the area, fighting back against whomever was attacking.</p><p>"C'mon." Fred spoke and grabbed Ginny's hand before he pulled her towards the woods as George pulled <em>me. </em>The trio came running right behind us. I looked back at the chaos as we reached the trees. A crowd was forming underneath the Roberts family, laughing at their humiliation and my heart absolutely bled for them. It was sick and it was twisted.</p><p>Dark figures were running among the trees, children were crying and people were screaming in the dark night, surrounded by the cold air.</p><p>As the four of us ran faster and faster, we suddenly stopped and looked around to see where we here. Ron, Granger and Potter were no longer with us.</p><p>"What the fuck." I cursed when I finally realised what had happened. I let go of George's hand as I looked around and ran my hands into my hair. "What was that? <em>Who </em>was that? Why were they attacking? Why were they—"</p><p>I bend over with my hands on my knees, taking long and deep breaths.</p><p>"My guess would be death eaters." Fred spoke, hugging his younger sister closely as she was also shaken up by this.</p><p>"Death eaters." I laughed sarcastically. "Of course. You can't even enjoy the World Cup Quidditch match without being attacked by death eaters."</p><p>"You're okay." George said and I felt his hand on my shoulder when I straightened up. "We're all okay."</p><p>I took another deep breath, then nodded and looked between him and Fred.</p><p>"Thank you." I told them. They both nodded in acknowledgement and once again I looked around to see if I could get a glimpse of either Marco or Cedric.</p><p>"There you are." The same calm and friendly voice sounded. I turned back to see Charlie who had appeared out of nowhere. "Where're the others?"</p><p>"We lost them." Ginny explained, letting go of Fred so she could hug Charlie again. I think she was more shaken up by this than I was.</p><p>Charlie looked at me.</p><p>"Allie, right?"</p><p>I nodded slowly.</p><p>"Alright, well I'm sure that Bill or Percy will find the others. In the meantime, mum is waiting back home. I was just there and informed her about what was happening." Charlie explained before she put his attention on me. "I'm sure you can stay the night. We will contact your family and let them know you're safe."</p><p>Everything happened so quick. First, Charlie apparated George and I to their home. <em>The Burrow. </em>Then he went back after Fred and Ginny.</p><p>George looked at me and smiled comfortably at me. Something about the smile genuinely calmed me down and I offered a small smile back before he took my hand and let me towards the open door door with a woman standing in the doorway.</p><p>The house was tall. <em>Really </em>tall, build on different levels. It looked like they had just added level on level next to a pigpen. It looked really cosy.</p><p>"Mum, this is Allie." George introduced me. "She's on the Ravenclaw quidditch team at school."</p><p>"Oh dear." Mrs Weasley gasped when she saw me. "Are you hurt? You've got dirt all over your clothes."</p><p>She took my hands in hers before she wrapped an arm around me and led me inside.</p><p>"I think she's pretty shocked." George explained. "Fred and I found her on the ground. People were running and panicking and she was stamped on. I don't know how long she laid there."</p><p>"Not— not long." I said and tired to force a smile to show my gratitude to Mrs Weasley and this entire family for saving me from getting stamped to death and left behind.</p><p>"Are you in any pain?" Mrs Weasley asked. I didn't answer right away. I wrapped an arm around myself and then winced at the sudden pain I felt by my ribs. "Alright, let's get you upstairs and looked at. George, make sure your siblings aren't hurt when they arrive. I've boiled some water for some tea."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ended up spending the night with the Weasleys. I stayed in Ginny's room along with Granger. I got to know them a little.</p><p>Mrs Weasley wrote my parents that I was safe and she told me that Cedric had found his dad and was at home.</p><p>The next morning, my family owl Pudge had found me with a letter from Marco. He had been at St. Mungo's at a point during the night. He had broken his arm so had to wear it in a cast and a sling.</p><p>My brother was okay too. William had found Marco and stayed with him at the hospital. He went home with him to make sure he was okay.</p><p>It turned out it <em>had </em>been death eaters who attacked the site. When the trio got back, they exclaimed what they say. <em>Potter </em>explained what he saw. Apparently he saw the dark mark on the sky and he also saw a man, but other than that, I didn't really listen.</p><p>When my parents came to get me, I thanked Mr and Mrs Weasley a lot of times for being so welcoming and my mother thanked them for taking care of me.</p><p>That leads me to today. September 1st of 1994. The Hogwarts Express leaves towards Hogwarts in fifteen minutes and I'm just excited to be seeing my friends. I did see them one of the days after the attack happened. I wanted to make sure they were okay and the other way as well.</p><p>I was alright. My rib was bruised but luckily not broken. Though now, it didn't hurt anymore. I was lucky.</p><p>I watched as William grabbed a hold of his trolley and pushed it right towards the wall before he went through it.</p><p>"Allie, you next." Mum told me, motioning towards the wall. My youngest sister Charlotte was starting Hogwarts today. She turned eleven back in May and it's all she's been talking about all summer.</p><p>I tightened my grip on the trolley and then ran towards the wall. When I reached the other side, I looked around until my eyes landed on William who was handing over his luggage to the porter who loaded all luggage on the train. Once I did the same, William and I got on the train together.</p><p>William is a prefect and also a head boy this year. That means he has to sit in another carriage because prefects sit for themselves. So after Will said goodbye to me and gave me a small hug, I made my way down the carriage where Marco, Cedric and I usually sat.</p><p>I still couldn't believe what had happened at the World Cup. I had been so excited to attend it this year and then death eaters attacked. I still remember the feeling of people stamping on me. I'm quite fucking lucky that Fred and George came at the right time and got me out of there. I don't know if I could've gotten up on my own while everyone were still panicking and running for their lives.</p><p>My eyes scanned each compartment as I walked down the narrow aisle. Loads of people were filling them and when I finally found my friends, I automatically smiled.</p><p>It had only been about two weeks since the attack and since I last saw them, but I had missed them.</p><p>"There you are." I said as I pushed open the door. Both boys looked up and I slid the door closed behind me again.</p><p>"Hey." Cedric grinned. "How're you doing?"</p><p>"Still in pain?" Marco added as I threw my bag pack up on the luggage rack, then I sat down next to Cedric.</p><p>"No. I'm still a little blue though."</p><p>I nodded towards Marco's arm.</p><p>"How long do you have to wear the cast?"</p><p>Marco shrugged with a self-satisfied smile a/ he looked down at the many signatures on his cast.</p><p>"The healer said six to eight weeks." He told me. "That's another month <em>at least."</em></p><p>I pouted at him, then stood up and dug into my bag for a marker.</p><p>"I wanna sign your cast." I said with a smile when I turned back towards him. He laughed softly but motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did.</p><p>"Be my guest."</p><p>
  <em>Marco sucks cock -Allie S.</em>
</p><p>When Marco saw what I had written, he broke into laughter, throwing his head back and when Cedric stood up to join us and read what I had written, he grinned but shook his head while rolling his eyes playfully.</p><p>"What?" I questioned and looked between them. "Did I lie?"</p><p>Cedric chuckled and sat back down while Marco continued to laugh at what I wrote.</p><p>"You're fucking great." He told me when he calmed down a little. I smiled and put the marker away before I joined Cedric on the opposite seat of where Marco sat.</p><p>"Hey—" Cedric nudged my shoulder with his, earning my full attention. "Has Cameron been to see you after what happened at the campsite?"</p><p>"No." I responded, biting my lip. "No, but he's probably been busy."</p><p>"Busy with what?" Marco asked. "Being a bitch?"</p><p>"Shut up or I'll break your other arm." I told him, raising my eyebrows in a way to show I wasn't kidding around. "Maybe he hasn't heard about the attack. How is he supposed to come see me about it if he doesn't know it happened?"</p><p>Cedric stood up and I watched him as he pulled a newspaper out of his backpack and handed it to me.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'The Daily Prophet'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Look at the headline." He told me and tapped his finger against the headline on the first page.</p><p>
  <em>'SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP'</em>
</p><p>Underneath the headline was a moving black and white photograph of what Potter had explained to be the dark mark.</p><p>"Listen to this." Marco said and snatched the paper from my hands, holding it as he read the front page. "If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark, alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether his statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen."</p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows at me, then handed Cedric back the newspaper.</p><p>"People died?" I asked, but Cedric shook his head.</p><p>"No, you can't believe anything Rita Skeeter writes." He told me. "Besides, Mr Weasley told my dad it was <em>just </em>a rumour. No bodies were pulled from the woods. Skeeter is just out to stir in the tea."</p><p>He folded the newspaper and shoved it back into his backpack before he sat down.</p><p>"My point with that was— it's in the Daily Prophet." he told me. "Everyone reads the Daily Prophet so the chances of Cameron knowing about the attack, is high."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A thousand years or more ago,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>when I was newly sewn, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>there lived four wizards of renown, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>whose names are still well known: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They hatched a daring plan,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To educate young sorcerers,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This Hogwarts School began.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now each of these four founders,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>formed their own house, for each,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did value different virtues,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the ones they had to teach.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>By Gryffindor, the bravest were,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Prized far beyond the rest,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would always be the best,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Most worthy of admission,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And power-hungry Slytherin,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lowed those of great ambition.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While still alive they did divide,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Their favourites from the throng,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yet how to pick the worthy ones,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When they were dead and gone?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>''Twas Gryffindor who found the way,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He whipped me off his head.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The founders put some brains in me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I could choose instead!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now slip me snug about your ears,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've never yet been wrong,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll have a look inside your mind,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And tell where you belong!"</em>
</p><p>Applause filled the Great Hall as the sorting hat stopped singing.</p><p>"Thank fuck that's over." Marco said through a forced smile, causing me to laugh but my laughter was drowned out by the applause.</p><p>When the applause died down, all attention was put in McGonagall who unrolled a large scroll of parchment.</p><p>"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool." She told the first-years. "When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."</p><p>"Feels like ages ago that was us." I whispered to Marco who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Think Charlotte will make Ravenclaw?" He whispered back, causing me to scoff.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Acklerkey, Stewart!" McGonagall's voice filled the Great Hall.</p><p>A young boy stepped forwards, shaking with either anticipation or fear as he walked up and put on the hat before he sat on the stool.</p><p>
  <em>"Ravenclaw!"</em>
</p><p>Our entire table broke into applause for the boy as he hurried down and joined us. The head boy greeted him, shaking his hand, followed by Marco doing the same.</p><p>"Baddock, Malcolm!"</p><p>Another boy walked up, took on the hat and sat on the stool, waiting for his sorting.</p><p>
  <em>"Slytherin!"</em>
</p><p>The Slytherin table broke into applause and the boy happily joined them while being greeted by his now fellow Slytherins.</p><p>I looked down the table where Cameron sat. He hadn't tried to talk to me since we got here. Hadn't acknowledged that I had been there during the attack.</p><p>
  <em>Did he not care?</em>
</p><p>"Branstone, Eleanor!" McGonagall called out and I watched a girl with same first name as my own sister, walk up to take on the hat. Charlotte stood among the crowd of first-years students and it was obvious that she was nervous but it looked like she had made friends with some of the others.</p><p>
  <em>"Hufflepuff!"</em>
</p><p>The girl took off the hat and jumped cheerfully as she hurried down to the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>"Cauldwell, Owen!"</p><p>
  <em>"Hufflepuff!"</em>
</p><p>"Creevey, Dennis!"</p><p>
  <em>"Gryffindor!"</em>
</p><p>Names kept being shouted and kids kept being sorted. Then we reached the ones with surnames that started with 'S'. Finally it was my sister's turn.</p><p>"Silverberry, Charlotte!"</p><p>My sister nervously walked up, playing with her fingers before she took on the hat and shakily sat on the stool.</p><p><em>"Ahh, another Silverberry." </em>The hat spoke. <em>"Shall we put you with your sisters or with your brother? Perhaps a third house?"</em></p><p>Of course the hat had to take it's time with Charlotte. She had been so nervous about what house she'd end up in and I knew she wanted it over with.</p><p>
  <em>"Gryffindor!"</em>
</p><p>Alright... well at least she's going to be with William and not completely alone. I watched Charlotte try and smile, though I knew she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. The Hat must've had its reason to have put her in Gryffindor though.</p><p>I watched my sister walk down to the Gryffindor table where Will greeted her and made room for her to sit next to.</p><p>"Well that sucks." Marco said and nudged me with his shoulder. "Your youngest sister is braver than you. How does that feel?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes and shoved him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh and when I looked down the table again, I made eye contact with Cameron. He quickly looked away again and acted as if I didn't exist.</p><p>The sorting ceremony ended and Dumbledore got to his feet.</p><p>"I have only two words to say to you." He spoke, looking out at the Great Hall. "<em>Tuck in."</em></p><p>The tables immediately filled with food and Marco was the first to dive in and fill his plate. Though as he went to grab a chicken wing, the Gryffindor house ghost Sir Nicholas, also known as nearly headless Nick, flew up through the table, causing Marco to let go of the chicken wing with a shriek. I broke into laughter but Marco simply glared at nearly headless Nick who laughed while flying back to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Merlin's beard." Marco breathed heavily. "He does that to me every year. It gets boring."</p><p>"It gets funnier." I corrected him. "You shouldn't have insulted him on his head like you did in year one."</p><p>Marco glared at me and stole a chicken wing off of my plate instead of grabbing from the one he tried to when nearly headless Nick scared the shit out of him.</p><p>"I thought that maybe he'd mature and fucking drop it already."</p><p>"We both know that's not gonna happen." I told him and grabbed a new chicken wing, seeing as he was now too scared to go near the plate.</p><p>When the feast was over and we were all full after eating some amazing food, Dumbledore once again got to his feet while the food disappeared from the plates.</p><p>"So—" Dumbledore started. "... now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."</p><p>I sat up straight, rolling my shoulders as I put my full attention on Dumbledore.</p><p>"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming Yo-yos, fanged frisbees and ever-bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." He said before the corners of his mouth tucked upwards into a smile. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as in the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."</p><p>At his words, Marco and I both gasped dramatically with hands clamped over our mouths.</p><p>They can't be fucking serious. A year without quidditch? No thank you.</p><p>"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"</p><p>Dumbledore was interrupted by the sound of thunder as the doors to the Great Hall opened. A man stood in the door opening, covered by a black traveling cloak. Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on and who the person was. The man lowered his hood as a flash of lightening came from the roof, revealing some half-long reddish hair, but I couldn't see the face.</p><p>He walked up the aisle between the two middle tables, the sound of his each step echoing through the Great Hall. He reached the end of the top table and turned sharply before making his way towards Dumbledore. Then another lightening appeared and a few students gasped.</p><p>The man's face was revealed. It looked like someone had carved into his face multiple times and he had this fake eye that sat on his face with the help of a strap.</p><p>He stuck out his hand to Dumbledore who shook it while muttering words I couldn't quite hear.</p><p>"May I introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said with a smile as he looked out at the Great Hall again. "Professor Moody."</p><p>No one applauded like usual. Usually when a new teacher was introduced, everyone would clap and applaud but right now it was only the staff who was clapping, though they stopped quickly.</p><p>Dumbledore cleared his throat and got ready to speak again.</p><p>"As I was saying," he smiled. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."</p><p>"You're joking!" Fred Weasley said loudly from the Gryffindor table, breaking the tension that had filled the room since Moody arrived. Everyone started laughing and Dumbledore himself chuckled.</p><p>"I am <em>not </em>joking, Mr Weasley." He said. "Though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar—"</p><p>Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and Dumbledore looked at her before he turned his attention back on the Great Hall.</p><p>"Uh — but maybe this is not the time... no.." Dumbledore said. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who <em>do </em>know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."</p><p>I folded my arms on the table, squinting my eyes as I got ready for the explanation.</p><p>"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry — Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The head of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."</p><p>"Fuck yes." Marco whispered. "I'll be going for that one."</p><p>"Same." I whispered back. "I'd be killing it."</p><p>"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts—" Dumbledore continued speaking. "... the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This—"</p><p>Dumbledore raised his voice so he could still be heard over the rage of some students.</p><p>"... is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hood-winks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."</p><p>
  <em>You've got to be kidding me.</em>
</p><p>"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"</p><p>Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Moody. The crowd turned into chaos as they started making their way out.</p><p>"That's rubbish!" It came from Fred and George who instead of moving with the crowd, glaring up at Dumbledore. Marco and I weren't moving either. After what happened at the World Cup, I wasn't too happy with a big crowd that were rushing.</p><p>"They can't do that!" George added. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?!"</p><p>
  <em>And I'm seventeen in March. Fucking Dumbledore and his stupid rules.</em>
</p><p>"They're not stopped me from entering." Fred scoffed, his arms folded over his chest. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleon money prize."</p><p>"Well—" Marco breathed and looked at me, though he got distracted for a moment and then his face lit up. "Cedric can join! He's seventeen in two days!"</p><p>
  <em>He was right.</em>
</p><p>"You're right!" I exclaimed. "Let's go! Before he gets to his common room!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric was gonna join the Tournament. My older brother Will had decided to try too. I wish I could try, but my birthday wasn't until early March.</p><p>Marco and I was both <em>pretty </em>bummed. When Dumbledore announce the Tournament, we really wanted to try and join but as I said, I turn seventeen in March and Marco's birthday is at the start of January.</p><p>How I wished I had been born a year earlier. Perhaps born to be William's twin sister instead of being his nine month <em>younger</em> sister.</p><p>"Oi!" Cam's voice rung in my ears as I walked past his group of friends in the hallways. I sighed and stopped in my tracks, turning to look at him with an unbothered look. "Morning, babe. How'd you sleep?"</p><p>Oh great. My boyfriend didn't bother to check up on me after the attack and hasn't talked to me since the day he left the campsite, but now that he's surrounded by his friends, he suddenly want to acknowledge me.</p><p>"Go fuck yourself." I told him, causing his expression to drop. I continued walking but he had pushed himself off the wall and hurried after me.</p><p>"Woah, hold up. Allie, what the fuck?" He asked and ran in front of me, jogging backwards while looking at me. "Why're you acting like that?"</p><p>"Acting like what?"</p><p>"Like a— like a bitch."</p><p>I stopped in my tracks again and scoffed, raising my eyebrows in surprise. <em>Did he just call me a bitch?</em></p><p>"Did you just call me a bitch?"</p><p>He took a deep breath and held out his arms to hold my upper arms. "Wrong use of words. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, you know I am."</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Why are you angry with me?" He asked. "I haven't done anything as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>"Exactly." I nodded. "You haven't done anything. I was just simply running from a death eater attack the day after you left with a note that by the way — was bloody pathetic. You know, I was stamped on by so many people. I'm really lucky that I didn't break any ribs but my skin is still blue and purple from the bruising. You didn't come to check up on me. You had two whole weeks and when we got back to school, you didn't even bother <em>then. </em>You're acting like nothing happened. I sure would've checked up on you if you had been nearly stamped to death."</p><p>Cameron didn't respond. He let his hands drop from my arms and after another few seconds of pure silence from him, I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, continuing towards the Great Hall for breakfast.</p><p>Marco had already left to go eat. I had taken a shower first but he promised to wait for me so neither of us had to eat alone.</p><p>Only during lunch is houses allowed to mingle. At breakfast and dinner, you'd have to stay seated at your own table.</p><p>"Oh c'mon!" Cameron called after me. "Baby, I'm sorry!"</p><p>I lifted my arm into the air and flicked him off as I turned a corner and made my way into the Great Hall, though I was stopped by George who was standing in the doorway. He pushed himself off of the door and smiled while approaching me.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hey." I smiled. "You and Fred were quite upset yesterday, huh?"</p><p>George shrugged and looked back towards the Gryffindor table where his brother sat, then he looked at me again.</p><p>"We're gonna try and submit our names anyway." He told me. "I was actually just wanting to see how you were doing. I wanted to ask you last night but never really got the chance. How's the bruising and the pain?"</p><p>
  <em>Aw, he's sweet.</em>
</p><p>"No pain." I told him. "Not anymore. There's still some bruising but I reckon it'll fade in a couple of days."</p><p>"Good." he smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, cause if it was still hurting, something would've been terribly wrong."</p><p>I went to respond when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and I sighed when I realised it was Cameron. I looked at him to see him stare right at George with an angry expression, his jaw tense and a fake smile on his face which was the thing that gave away the anger hiding behind it.</p><p>"Weasel, don't you have somewhere else to be?"</p><p>George looked at me and raised his eyebrows to question my boyfriend's behaviour, then he looked at Cameron again with an equally fake smile.</p><p>This was gonna be good.</p><p>"What're you supposed to be?" George asked, eyeing Cameron up and down. "Shrek?"</p><p>
  <em>Don't laugh.</em>
</p><p>"Excuse me?" Cameron asked, pushing me back to step closer to George. They were almost the same height, though George was a tad taller. "What did you just call me?"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't call you anything. I was simply asking a question." George shrugged, staying calm. He glanced at me and winked, causing me to chuckle while I shook my head.</p><p>"Did you just–" Cameron shoved George in his chest and in response, George held up his hands in surrender while Fred and Lee Jordan got up from the Gryffindor table and joined what was happening. "Do not <em>wink</em> at <em>my</em> girlfriend."</p><p>"Cam–" I tried tugging at Cameron's arm but he pushed me away again. "Seriously, don't start anything. People are starting to look this way."</p><p>As head boy of Gryffindor House, Will suddenly joined us as well, causing me to sigh. I wish Cameron would just quit being a jealous fuck and leave this be, but no, he had to show everyone I was his fucking <em>property</em> like always.</p><p>"What's going on here?" My brother asked as I noticed that Professor McGonagall was making her way down to the door to stop anything from turning into something else.</p><p>"Yeah, what is going on here, Ironwood?" Fred asked. "Shove my brother one more time and we'll see how <em>you</em> like it."</p><p>Cameron took one step closer to George but George still didn't look frightened or even nervous. He looked amused, waiting for Cameron to do anything.</p><p>"If I ever catch you looking at her again, I'll punch out your teeth." Cam threatened. "Got it?"</p><p>"What I get is that you don't own Allie." George commented, pointing towards me before going back to having his hands up in surrender, showing that he wasn't gonna do anything. "And right now you seem kinda possessive of her. Think that's healthy?"</p><p>Cameron went to swing at George, but Fred and Lee both pulled him back while Will grabbed Cameron's fist and forced it down. As he did, McGonagall reached us.</p><p>"Ironwood!" her voice sounded. "Come with me. We're gonna have a chat with your head of house."</p><p>Cam didn't move. He was now staring at my brother who had an expression on his face that I couldn't read.</p><p>"Ironwood!" McGonagall repeated. Will let go of Cam's fist and Cameron scoffed in the direction of George, then turned around to follow McGonagall but on his way, he nearly bumped into me. He would've if I hadn't taken a step back.</p><p>"What a fucking idiot." I heard Lee say. My eyes stayed glued to Cameron's back as he and McGonagall walked away, and suddenly I flinched when I felt a hand on my arm, though I calmed down when I realised it was William.</p><p>"Sorry–" he muttered. "You alright?"</p><p>"Am I alright?" I scoffed, pointing at myself before looking past William to where George stood. "Are you? I'm sorry he almost hit you."</p><p>George simply smiled as he shrugged and waved it off.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. His actions are not your responsibility." he told me. "Besides, it was fun watching him get angered so easily."</p><p>I chuckled and ran my hands up over my face, exhaling deeply. Then I heard a voice behind me. "What the fuck did I miss? I was just using the loo."</p><p>
  <em>Marco.</em>
</p><p>"Her boyfriend was throwing a tantrum." Will informed him. "Almost hit George over there."</p><p>"He pushed Allie too." Cedric's voice appeared as he had gotten up from his table to join us. He held up two fingers. <em>"Twice."</em></p><p>George, Fred and Lee had gone back to sit at their table while I stood with Marco, Cedric and William. I leaned back against the door, watching the three with my arms folded.</p><p>"Oh, did he now?" Marco asked and raised his eyebrows before he turned towards me. "I know I said I'd do more than glare at him if he ever talked to you like that again, but that goes with any kind of disrespect."</p><p>"Marco–" I sighed. "Please don't stir the pot. Cam is down having a talk with McGonagall and Flitwick. We can just leave it be, yeah? I'm hungry and either way he will have forgotten it in an hour."</p><p>Weirdly enough, Marco agreed pretty quickly to drop it. He said he wasn't gonna do anything for my sake because he loved me and never wanted to go against my wishes. So Cedric went back to his table, Will to his and when Marco and I found our usual seats by the Ravenclaw table, right next to where my sister Eleanor sat with her own friends.</p><p>"When did you make friends with Weasley number five?" Marco asked me. He has them numbered, otherwise he can't remember the order of their age. Fred is Weasley number four, George is five, Ron is six and Ginny is seven.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you." I frowned. "He and Fred basically saved my life during the attack."</p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"It was that bad?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "I honestly don't. All I know is that people were stamping on me and if they hadn't helped me up and away, I could've gotten much worse damage that in the end could've killed me – so yeah, maybe they actually <em>did</em> save my life."</p><p>He hummed in response as he poured some scrambled eggs onto his plate along with some bacon and some sausages.</p><p>"In that case, I am forever grateful to four and five."</p><p>"Allie." my twelve-year-old sister Eleanor caught my attention as she shoved a newspaper in my face. "Look. She's written about the attack."</p><p>"She?"</p><p>"Rita Skeeter." Eleanor informed me as I grabbed onto the newspaper to read what she wanted me to see.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"What does it say?" Marco urged. "Read it out loud. I wanna hear."</p><p>I glanced at him but nodded and bend the paper to hide everything else but what she had written about the attack.</p><p>"It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." I read before I looked at Marco who was shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Arnold? I think they've got that wrong. I'm pretty sure his name is Arthur, right?"</p><p>Marco simply shrugged but motioned for me to go on.</p><p>"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved with a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers (policemen) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of Mad-Eye Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."</p><p>Suddenly the newspaper was snatched from my hands and I turned to see Malfoy look at it.</p><p>"The fuck is <em>your </em>problem?" I snapped. "If you wanted it, you could've asked."</p><p>He didn't reply, he simply scowled at me and then turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle who stood behind him.</p><p>"This'll be fun to show Weaselbee and his little friends."</p><p>I sighed when the three walked away with the newspaper. I rolled my eyes before I turned back to Marco who flicked off Draco behind his back.</p><p>"That was my newspaper." Eleanor pouted. "I bought that."</p><p>I sent my sister a reassuring smile. "I'll get you a new one."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October came quicker than I expected. Cameron and I made up after our falling out. He kissed me in my dormitory and that turned into making out which turned into him getting me off with his mouth.</p><p>That's how we fix our problems. I know it's not healthy but I really like him and I'm willing to work on communicating instead of sexual favors.</p><p>He'd still get very angry and jealous whenever George was around. Normally he was just really jealous when I was around other guys but with George, it was worse. I think it's because he winked at me.</p><p>I've got a lot of classes this year. I chose that myself so that I have more opportunities when I finish school next year. Cam only has four classes. He's got charms, potions, divination and history of magic. They're all with me.</p><p>George is in my transfiguration class along with Lee Jordan. I'm the only one of my friends in that class, Cam isn't in it either but he knows that George is and that makes him jealous too.</p><p>"What do you think the tasks will be?" Marco asked Cedric. "Perhaps dueling?"</p><p>"Dueling?" Cedric asked. "Between three people? That's not how it works."</p><p>"Do I need to be the logical one here?" I asked and raised a hand. "We don't even know if you'll be one of the champions. You'll put your name in there along with a lot of other seventeen-year-olds but anyone can be picked, really."</p><p>"You just had to spoil it, didn't you?" Marco joked, wrapping an arm around my neck while Cedric let out a laugh.</p><p>"I'm being logical!" I defended myself. "Let's hope Ced gets picked but we can't know for sure if he will."</p><p>We turned the corner to the entrance hall and stopped when he saw the small crowd of people staring up at a sign above the marble staircase.</p><p>
  <b>TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT</b>
  <br/>
  <em>The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.</em>
</p><p>"This Friday, eh?" Marco commented. "That's what— two days away?"</p><p>"Sure is." Cedric breathed. "I'll see you two later. I've got class in ten minutes."</p><p>We said goodbye to Cedric before he made his way through the crowd to all up the staircase.</p><p>"I gotta go too." Marco told me. "Will and I've got a fuck date."</p><p>I looked at him as my eyebrows came together in a frown. "What the hell is a fuck date?"</p><p>Marco sent me an unimpressed glance. He nudged me with his shoulder and I shoved his arm in response.</p><p>"It's a date—" he told me. "... where you fuck. How is that confusing?"</p><p>"Ew." I groaned. "When will you stop telling me about you and my brother having sex?"</p><p>He laughed and started walking backwards down the hallway while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I flipped him off and he sent me a wink before turning around.</p><p>"Never!" I then heard him shout. I rolled my eyes before I turned around and walked the opposite way.</p><p>I currently had a free lesson. After that I had Care of Magical Creatures with the sixth year Gryffindor students — or the ones who are taking the class.</p><p>I was actually feeling excited about the whole Triwizard Tournament. I was bummed that Quidditch had been cancelled for the entire year and that I wasn't old enough to submit my name, but I was still excited to see what it was all about.</p><p>It was also exciting to be hosting for two other schools in Europe. I liked people and I enjoyed getting to know them. Only if they're nice though. If they're first impression is bad, it's hard to win me over.</p><p>I turned the corner and walked down past the staff room to the grand staircase. Tons of portraits were hanging on the walls of the tower and some of the people in them, greeted me as I walked by and I automatically greeted them back.</p><p>Some of the steps had tricks in them that would make your foot sink through so you'd have to have someone else pull you out, but this was my sixth year at Hogwarts, meaning I was familiar with them and knew which steps to avoid.</p><p>I got all the way up the moving stairs to the seventh floor. It was always so quiet up here so sometimes I'd sit against the wall and simply study.</p><p>My eyebrows came together in a frown when I stepped off the stairs and saw Cameron sneak out of the seventh-floor corridor. The corridor is rumored to have the room of requirement hidden. I myself have never found it but some people say they have.</p><p>"Cam?" I asked, causing him to jump before he looked at me. He let out a deep breath and smiled faintly at me as he closed the door to the corridor.</p><p>"Hi baby." He grinned, approaching me. "What're you doing up here?"</p><p>"I uh— I could ask you the same thing." I frowned. "I missed you at lunch. Where were you?"</p><p>Cameron gently grabbed my arms to wrap them around his neck before he wrapped his own arms around my waist.</p><p>"I was nowhere." He told me with a small smile. "I was just studying up here. You told me it's a good place so I decided to try it out."</p><p>"Oh okay." I nodded slowly. "It <em>is </em>a good place, right?"</p><p>Cam hummed in response and his smile grew as he leaned in and kissed me while his hands slowly traveled down to squeeze my behind.</p><p>He then grabbed a hold of my hands and smiled playfully at me as he pulled me with him back into the corridor that was pretty empty. He grabbed the bag from my shoulder and let it fall to the floor before pushing me up against the wall, his hands grasping my jaw as his lips found mine again.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hand finding it's way into his hair to tug on it. Cameron's tongue found its way into my mouth and when I let out a hum against him, he undid my robes and pushed them off quickly before going for my dress shirt.</p><p>Knowing where this was going, I broke the kiss and pressed my hands to his chest, putting pressure on to let him know I didn't want to proceed.</p><p>"What're you doing?" He asked with a frown, running his finger over my collarbone and down my cleavage as he had already managed to get a few buttons undone.</p><p>"I should be asking <em>you </em>that." I breathed, running a hand through my hair before I buttoned my dress shirt all the way up. "What were you trying to do? Have sex with me?"</p><p>"Why do you think that?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I simply wanted to eat you out again."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"You never bother with my shirt when you want to go down on me." I told him. "You wanted to have sex with me."</p><p>He let out a sigh and placed his hands on either side of me against the wall.</p><p>"Well can you fucking blame me?" He asked. "I'm a sixteen-year-old guy and you're a <em>very </em>attractive sixteen-year-old girl. We've been together for five and a half months now and not once have you allowed me to fuck you."</p><p>"Because I'm not ready to go that far." I told him with a tone of <em>'I can't believe you' </em>in my voice. "Why is it that you can't take no for an answer? It's pretty <em>fucking </em>simple."</p><p>He leaned down to attach his lips to my neck, completely ignoring me so I pushed him in the chest again, this time harder, but in response, his palm suddenly came in contact with my cheek.</p><p>I yelped at the sudden pain, followed by stinging. I raised my own hand to my cheek to soothe the area as I looked at him through teary eyes.</p><p>"Oh shit." He cursed and hurried towards me which caused me to flinch. He then took a step back. "I'm so sorry baby. I swear I didn't mean to do that. You have to believe me, please. I didn't want to—"</p><p>"Just—" I held up a hand to signal for him to stay away. "... don't come any closer and <em>don't </em>touch me."</p><p>I can't believe he actually hit me. He's never hit me before. We've argued and he's said some shit but he's never laid a hand on me until now, and I didn't know what to think about it.</p><p>"Allie, please don't tell anybody." He practically begged. I turned my head away to keep from looking at him. He was absolutely pathetic. Of course that was the thing he focused on. He was scared I was gonna tell on him.</p><p>"Just go." I told him. He hesitated but then turned around and walked out of the corridor. I took a deep breath as I kept trying to soothe the pain and stinging sensation in my cheek while I slowly slid down the wall until I sat down.</p><p>My mum raised me to never let myself depend on a man, to never owe a man anything, to not take any shit from them. I guess that's why she doesn't like Cameron. She can sense these kind of things.</p><p>I had failed. I had failed myself and my mother. My boyfriend was treating me like rubbish, he just hit me and still I want to be with him because I'm reminded of the good times we have together.</p><p>
  <em>Pathetic.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Weasley twins were setting up for a prank near Filch's office when I approached them. They looked pretty secretive, hiding around the corner as most people were in class and wouldn't walk by.</p><p>I had learned in the past month that this year, each twin only had three classes. Fred explained it to me during Herbology.</p><p>He and George only has three O.W.L.s from last year, meaning they are only allowed to take three NEWTs, and neither of them decided to take an elective.</p><p>Both had Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts but Fred then had Herbology while George had transfiguration.</p><p>I leaned my shoulder against the wall, arms folded over my chest as I waited for the two to notice me. Fred was the first to do so. He was leaned over some kind of box and his eyes widened when he saw me, then he straightened up.</p><p>"Shit." He cursed. "You haven't seen us! Please don't tell anyone what you're seeing."</p><p>"Dunno <em>what </em>I'm seeing." I chuckled. George who was putting something together — I don't know what he was putting together — turned his head and smiled when his eyes landed on me. He then looked at his brother.</p><p>"She won't tell."</p><p>"Yeah?" Fred asked. "How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"George's right." I assured Fred. "I'm just gonna act like I never saw you. <em>After </em>I've asked you a favour."</p><p>They exchanged a curious glance before they stopped what they were during and both straightened up to hear what I had to say.</p><p>"After the attack at the campsite and I stayed with your family for the night, I heard you talk about something you've invented during the summer. Some kind of paste to remove bruising?"</p><p>"Well, yeah—" Fred nodded. "We've been talking about inventing one."</p><p>"We usually have to test out our own products." George added. "Meaning that we sometimes end up with bruising."</p><p>"So a bruise removal paste seems like a good idea." Fred continued. "Don't you think?"</p><p>I nodded and sighed before I stepped out of the shadow from where the lights had gone out, and into the light that was still on. I watched their faces hit realisation when they saw me.</p><p>"Seeing as you haven't got the bruise removal paste yet—" I gulped. "Do you have any idea how I can make this disappear?"</p><p>I motioned towards my cheek and my eye. I don't know if it was the force from the slap or if Cameron just slapped me in a very unlucky place that made the area surrounding my eye and cheekbone really dark. It's almost a black colour and it's really ugly. I can't walk around school with a black eye.</p><p>"Did you get into a fight with a kangaroo?" Fred asked. "That looks really bad."</p><p>"What happened?" George asked as he carefully approached me, being cautious about scaring me in any way.</p><p>"I fell."</p><p>"Onto what? Someone's hand?" He asked before brushing a few fingers over my bruised cheekbone, causing me to wince at the pain. "Because there's at least half a hand printed on here."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>When I looked in the mirror, there was no handprint. That must've appeared after.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." I hurried to say as I took a step back. "Can you help me or not?"</p><p>George watched my eyes for a second before he looked back at Fred from over his shoulder.</p><p>"Can you finish this?" He asked. "I'll go see what I can do to help."</p><p>"That's probably a good idea." Fred agreed. "The other schools arrive in two days. Dunno what they'd think if they saw a sixth year student with a black eye."</p><p>
  <em>My thoughts exactly.</em>
</p><p>George extended his hand to me while he watched me carefully, waiting to see if I was gonna take it or not, and when I laid my hand in his, he started smiling before leading me the way down the corridor.</p><p>"What's your plan?" I asked him as we walked a steady pace. He was making sure to not walk too quickly, seeing as he's a lot taller than me. He kept his attention on my pace so he wouldn't make me run by walking fast himself. "You <em>do </em>know how to get the bruising gone, right?"</p><p>"You think I'm lying?" He grinned. "You're talking to the king of potions."</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. George looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, though the grin stayed on his face.</p><p>"If that's true, why didn't you get an O.W.L in potions?"</p><p>"I know I'm good at it, I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me that." He told me. "Are <em>you </em>good at potions?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"I could be better."</p><p>We reached the staircase that led down to the dungeons and I followed George while still holding his hand. It felt comforting in a way to hold his hand. I didn't know him <em>that </em>well but after what happened with Cameron, and then knowing George was a good guy, it was nice to feel the warmth from his hand.</p><p>"Snape doesn't have a lesson right now." George informed me as he pushed open the door to the potions classroom. "And on Wednesdays he always forget to lock because he's in a hurry. I have no idea where to though."</p><p>
  <em>Impressive.</em>
</p><p>"Are you up for some experimenting?" George asked and turned on the dull lights in the potions classroom before he closed the heavy door behind us.</p><p>"Experimenting?"</p><p>"Well, I don't have the paste that Fred and I are planning on inventing but I know there is a healing potion, though I don't know if it works on bruises that's been left by ones boyfriend."</p><p>George watched me carefully as I spoke and I widened my eyes but said nothing at his last sentence.</p><p>"Uh— what would happen if I took this potion you're talking about?"</p><p>George smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down while he grabbed one of the spare cauldrons.</p><p>"Hopefully it would heal your bruising."</p><p>"I'm not <em>that </em>dumb." I told him. "I meant— what would happen if it didn't work?"</p><p>I watched as he placed the cauldron on the table, and in the meantime, I sat down on one of the stools.</p><p>"It's a healing potion so it can't heal anything, you'll be fine."</p><p>I nodded slowly as I thought about it, then I stood back up so I could help him.</p><p>"What ingredients?" I asked. "I'll help you gather it and make it."</p><p>"No need." He said, motioning for me to sit back down. "I'll make the potion and you'll sit there and tell me how you plan to break up with your idiotic boyfriend."</p><p>He flashed a grin before he turned around and walked over to Snape's ingredients. Snape would kill the both of us if he knew we were in here right now, making a potion out of <em>his </em>ingredients.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>George glanced back at me with a slight frown. "You <em>are </em>going to break up with him, right?"</p><p>As he walked back to the table with some of the ingredients, he watched me while I wet my lips.</p><p>"Why would I break up with him?</p><p>"Well I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe because he gave you a black eye."</p><p>"And why do you assume he's the one who did it?"</p><p>George frowned and placed a hand on his hip as he turned to look straight at me.</p><p>"It's weird—" he breathed. "We barely know anything about each other but still I can see right through you. Nothing but rubbish is coming out of your mouth right now."</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>"It doesn't matter anyway."</p><p>"Why is that?" He asked, walking back to grab the rest of the ingredients.</p><p>"Because it already happened." I said. "I was slapped with a palm but somehow I ended up with both a handprint on my cheekbone, <em>and </em>a black eye."</p><p>When he got all of the ingredients, I watched his face and his movements as he prepared the potion.</p><p>"Listen, I know I am no one to tell you how to live your life." He told me. "And you can lie all you want about who did that to your face because I already know who did. You can either stay in a toxic relationship with that douche and end up having him hurt your further, or you can dumb him and be happy without him."</p><p>I stayed quiet as he spoke. The only thing I did was sit there and watch him. He was actually really handsome. <em>Beautiful </em>even.</p><p>A pretty boy.</p><p>"Do you know how many domestic abuse cases that are being reported in Britain each year?"</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"Over a million." He told me. "And every week, two women across England or Wales are being killed by either their former or current partner."</p><p>"How do you know that?" I asked, resting my chin in my palm as his eyes flicked to my face.</p><p>"My mum mentioned it to me." He said. "To all of us. She's raised us to help if we see someone in need of it, and right now I can tell that you are a person who needs help getting out of something that can potentially turn really dangerous."</p><p>"Cam isn't dangerous." I scoffed, causing him to look at me again. "Uh— not that he was the one hitting me. He wouldn't do that."</p><p>"Uh-huh." George nodded slowly with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head. "You can tell me the truth, Allie. I won't go looking for him. I'm not really a violent person. I mean — if I saw it happen, I would've been right there and given him the same treatment but if you tell me what happened, I promise I won't do anything."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him before I raised my pinky at him.</p><p>"Promise?" I asked shyly and chewed on my lip while waiting for his reaction. He simply smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine.</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>"Alright." I breathed and moved up to sit on the table. Somehow that was more comfortable.</p><p>"I went up to the seventh-floor corridor." I started explaining. "I sometimes go up there to study in silence because believe it or not, it's more silent than the library itself. I didn't really expect Cameron sneaking out of the corridor like he just came from doing something he should've. Though he told me he had been studying himself, taken my advice from when I told him it was a good place."</p><p>George looked at me, watching my expressions as I explained the situation to him. I sighed and bit my lip as I looked at him.</p><p>"You really can't tell people what I'm telling you." I told him. "It's embarrassing."</p><p>"I promise I won't."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded slowly. "Well, he kissed me which you know — it isn't completely rare, seeing as we've been dating for more than five months. We ending up going into the corridor and he pushed me against the wall while we were making out."</p><p>I closed my eyes shortly as I thought back to what happened less than an hour ago. He had made me feel so uncomfortable while trying to undress me without asking for permission first.</p><p>"He undid a few buttons on my dress shirt after he pushed off my robes—" I told him, fidgeting with the end of my skirt.</p><p>"Allie?" George asked. "Did he— I don't know— touch you without your consent?"</p><p>"If he raped me?" I asked and looked at him. "No. He didn't rape me, he would never do that. He just got a little carried away and tried undressing me. We've never had sex because I'm not ready for that with him but then he went on about how we're both sixteen and he basically said I can't blame him for wanting to <em>fuck </em>an attractive girl who also happened to be his girlfriend. He slapped me when I pushed him away."</p><p>I saw George's brows come together in a painful expression while he watched me in silence.</p><p>"But he didn't mean to!" I hurried to say. "He apologised right away. He's sorry about what he did. It's just another bump we'll get over."</p><p>George let out a sigh as he moved closer to me. He placed a hand on either side of my thighs on the table, and lowered himself to look right into my eyes from my height.</p><p>"Do you <em>really </em>believe that?" He asked. "Because from what I just heard, I don't believe one bit that he's sorry. I believe he's a manipulating prick who doesn't deserve you."</p><p>"Who do deserve me?" I asked. "<em>You?"</em></p><p>A grin spread across his face as he studied mine. Then he straightened up and shrugged while walking back to the cauldron, all this time, the grin never fading.</p><p>"You <em>wish." </em>He joked. "Bet you couldn't handle me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The potion that George made for me, worked like a charm and no one but him and Fred had to know that I had a black eye for that short amount of time.</p><p>Friday came around and it was almost Halloween. Today was the day that the two other schools would arrive and Marco and Will was preparing to see if there was any hot guys that would want to have a threesome with them.</p><p>Marco was down for a threesome with either a girl <em>or </em>a boy. He's pansexual so he doesn't really care — says that as long as they have at least one hole, he's happy. Though Will is gay and that's how they ended up deciding that it had to be a boy.</p><p>I thought it was ridiculous. Never will I ever have a threesome. I mean, I haven't really had sex yet but a threesome is definitely something I will never even consider.</p><p><em>"Boo." </em>A chilling voice spoke into my ear as I walked down the first-floor hallways after an hour in muggle studies. I jumped and immediately turned out, though I relaxed and let out a heavy breath when I saw Marco with an amused grin on his face.</p><p>Cedric was walking up to his, rolling his eyes at Marco, but then met me in a hug.</p><p>"How was class?"</p><p>"Boring." I told him with a sigh, then looked at Marco. "You have to stop sneaking up on people. You always do that shit."</p><p>"Because it's funny!" He defended himself. "Now c'mon. Let's drop your shit off in your dorm so we can be there when the other schools arrive."</p><p>Marco grabbed a hold of my hand and basically dragged me to he Ravenclaw tower while a Cedric followed behind. Marco answered the riddle to access our common room and the three of us entered.</p><p>They waited in the common room while I rushed up the stairs to the dormitories. I dropped my bag of books and other school stuff on my bed, then walked back downstairs while pulling my hair out of my ponytail, brushing my hands through it.</p><p>"C'mon, let's hurry up." Marco rushed us, causing Cedric and I to exchange a glance. "I don't want to be late."</p><p>"Since when do you not want to be late?" Cedric asked as we left the Ravenclaw common room again. "You're always late."</p><p>"Not when it involves checking out people." He explained. "Will and I need to find someone who looks like they'll be up for a threesome without falling in love with me."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows at him, letting out a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>"You're surely thinking high of yourself."</p><p>We had to meet the rest of the school in the entrance hall, and once we did, the head of houses ordered us into the line. We had to walk in order of the year we were in. First years in front and seventh in the back — that meant that Marco and I walked in front of the seventh years and behind the fifth years.</p><p>Flitwick walked in front, shouting for students to stop pushing each other and to walk slower because he couldn't walk as fast as the rest of us.</p><p>"Do you think they'll look normal?" Marco asked me.</p><p>"Normal? Who?"</p><p>"The other schools."</p><p>I chuckled and turned my entire head to look at him with a faint frown.</p><p>"They're normal people from other European countries." I told him. "Why wouldn't they look normal?"</p><p>"I don't know." He shrugged. "I've never really seen anyone who weren't British or Irish for that matter. I've never been outside the country."</p><p>
  <em>I'm aware.</em>
</p><p>We all ended up standing in groups of our houses at the front of the castle, with the head of houses in front. Marco looked at the watch on his wrist, then showed it to me.</p><p>"Five to six." He told me, tapping the watch before he placed both hands on his hips. "They could be here <em>any </em>moment."</p><p>"How do you think they'll arrive?" I asked. "Imagine them coming on huge dragons."</p><p>Marco gave me a weird look, then shook his head.</p><p>"I'm thinking apparition."</p><p>"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds." I said and hit him in the back of the head which made him yelp as he soothed area. "Dipshit."</p><p>Marco shoved me with his shoulder in response and I pushed him back, causing him to bump into Cameron.</p><p>"Dude! Watch it!" He snapped, turning towards Marco who simply laughed and held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Ironwood, lower your voice." It came strictly from Flitwick who still stood at the front of the crowd.</p><p>Cameron glared at Marco before his eyes landed on me, and I quickly looked away.</p><p>"Allie." Cameron called, and when I looked at him again, he had his hand extended. I sighed but placed my hand in his before he pulled me over to stand between him and Marco, then he laced his fingers with mine.</p><p>
  <em>I don't like it.</em>
</p><p>"Don't boss her around." Marco told him. "Or else I'll have to punch your teeth out of your <em>fucking </em>head."</p><p>"Partridge!" Flitwick had made his way through the crowd of Ravenclaw students, and now looked up between Marco and Cameron. "Either you start using proper language, or I'll have to split the three of you."</p><p>"Please do." Marco said but Flitwick simply sighed and made his way back to the front.</p><p>
  <em>No, come back. Split us from Cameron.</em>
</p><p>Dumbledore who stood at the very front of the entire school, suddenly spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegations from Beauxbatons approaches!"</p><p>
  <em>Where the fuck is he seeing them?</em>
</p><p>"Where?" A bunch of people asked, almost in unison. How the fuck did Dumbledore, that old fuck see them when the rest of us couldn't?</p><p>"There!" A Gryffindor sixth-year suddenly shouted as she pointed towards the forest.</p><p>Cameron's thumb brushed over my hand as he still held it, our fingers intertwined. I hated it. I didn't feel comfortable with him after he hit me. I honestly didn't know why I didn't just leave him. I had no idea why I was still with him.</p><p>"It's a dragon!" Shrieked a first-year Slytherin, and I looked at Marco with a knowing look.</p><p>"What did I tell you?"</p><p>"Don't be stupid." Dennis Creevey spoke. "It's a flying house!"</p><p>"A flying what now?" Marco frowned before he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter, and I had to do it myself.</p><p>The flying thing came closer and closer until it was quite visible what the students were arriving in. It was a horse with a carriage, the size of a large house.</p><p>"Holy shit." I heard Cameron mutter. Followed by the one house, was a lot of others in the same size with carriages being pulled by them. They flew through the sky and the front row of students moved backwards as the carriages flew lower, coming to land on the grounds in front of us.</p><p>Only about a second later, the first horse and carriage landed, slowly followed by the others. The horses were almost the size of elephants and the carriages had wings attached to them.</p><p>A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage and fumbled with something on the side of the door to the carriage before golden steps unfolded.</p><p>The door opening and out came a very large woman. Larger than I had ever seen before. Now I knew why the carriages were so big.</p><p>Dumbledore started to clap, followed by the students, and luckily that meant Cameron had to let go of my hand.</p><p>The woman smiled graciously and walked forwards towards Dumbledore, extending her hand to him. Dumbledore barely had to bend to kiss the hand.</p><p>"My dear Madame Maxime." He smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts."</p><p>"Dumbly-dorr." She greeted back, causing Marco to lean in to me.</p><p>"She's got an accent."</p><p>
  <em>No shit.</em>
</p><p>"I hope I find you well?" The lady asked.</p><p>"Oh excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore nodded.</p><p>"My pupils." She said and waved her hand behind her and I now noticed the dozen of girls and boys standing behind her by the carriages. They all looked to be in their late teen years.</p><p>"Why are they all hot?" Marco whispered. I shrugged and found my hand being taken by Cameron again, lacing his fingers with mine.</p><p>
  <em>He's so fucking possessive.</em>
</p><p>The students were shivering due to the cold. It looked like their robes were made out of fine silk so it wasn't exactly surprising that they were freezing.</p><p>"Has Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.</p><p>"He should be here any moment." Dumbledore responded. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"</p><p>"Warm up, I think." Madame Maxime nodded. "But the horses—"</p><p>"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them." Dumbledore told her. "The moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other— Uh— charges."</p><p>"My steeds require— Uh— forceful handling." Maxime said. "They are very strong."</p><p>"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Very well." Madame Maxime nodded, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform this Hagrid that the horses drink only single-malt whisky?"</p><p>"It will be attended to." Dumbledore said, bowing too.</p><p>"Come." Madame Maxime told her students and the crowd of Hogwarts students parted to let them through.</p><p>"So hot." Marco said as he stared at one of the guy's butt when the Beauxbatons students walked by.</p><p>"Partridge!" William called out from where the Gryffindor students stood. "Keep your eyes to yourself."</p><p>Marco immediately looked at his boyfriend a.k.a my brother and he flashed an innocent smile.</p><p>My brother had his arms folded over his chest and rolled his eyes as Marco and his behaviour.</p><p>"Can you hear something?" I heard Ron say, causing some people to look towards the lake where the sound came from. Almost like something was coming out of the water.</p><p>"The lake!" Lee shouted and now the rest of the students looked in that direction too.</p><p>The smooth surface of the lake suddenly revealed a ship coming up from the ground of the lake to sit on the surface and it headed straight for land. The ship then stopped and the splash of the anchor was heard before they placed a plank so they could get off the ship.</p><p>A lot of people started walking off the ship. They were strongly built and it was quite obvious that everyone were male. It's also known because Durmstrang is an all boys school.</p><p>The man leading them, walked up to Dumbledore with a bunch of guys behind him.</p><p>"Dumbledore!" He greeted. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"</p><p>"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.</p><p>When he reached Dumbledore, he shook his hand with both of his. He looked up at Hogwarts with and smiled, his teeth quite yellow.</p><p>"Dear old Hogwarts." He said. "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold."</p><p>A student appeared from behind Karkaroff and my eyes widened as I began to hit Marco's arm.</p><p>"It's Viktor fucking Krum." I hissed. "I shouted at him that he was a dumb cocksucker when he caught the snitch during the World Cup."</p><p>Marco laughed at my response before grabbing my hand to keep me from hitting him. Krum had passed the area where Marco, Ced, Will and I stood during the match, and that's where he caught the snitch and where I yelled at him.</p><p>If he has heard that and had seen who had yelled, it was gonna get <em>pretty</em> awkward.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The students from Beauxbatons had chosen to sit with our house at our table. It made Marco quiet nervous. He was fidgeting a lot, not wanting to embarrass himself because he was scared that would ruin his and Will's chances of finding someone who was willing to have a threesome with the two.</p><p>The Beauxbatons students were gathered at one end of the table, the opposite one than where we sat, and they were looking around the Great Hall, taking it in.</p><p>Viktor Krum and his fellow students from Durmstrang entered the Great Hall, deciding to sit with the Slytherins, even though Ron was trying to get their attention and get them to sit with them.</p><p>Durmstrang looked a lot happier than Beauxbatons.</p><p>The staff entered the Great Hall and headed straight for their table where Filch had just put up extra chairs. Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime walked as last and the students from Beauxbatons, stood up as soon as they saw their headmistress.</p><p>Some of the students from our school laughed at that but the Beauxbatons students didn't see to care. They didn't sit back down until Karkaroff and Madame Maxime had sat in their seats. Dumbledore though, stayed standing.</p><p>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests." Dumbledore spoke into the Great Hall. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."</p><p>One of the Beauxbatons girl let out a laugh at that comment and next thing, Granger voice was heard.</p><p>"No one's making you stay!"</p><p>
  <em>Well isn't this cosy.</em>
</p><p>"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Dumbledore continued, ignoring Granger and the girl from Beauxbatons. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."</p><p>As usual, Marco dove in pretty quick. He sat across from me and received some pretty nasty looks from Cameron to sat next to me.</p><p>
  <em>I have to break up with him.</em>
</p><p>"These are so good." Marco groaned after he ate one of the apple fritters instead of starting off with some actual food.</p><p>"Yeah?" I grinned and reached for one myself but Cameron grabbed my wrist, causing both Marco and I to look at him.</p><p>"Are you aware of how unhealthy they are?" Cam asked. "There're tons of sugar in them."</p><p>"Let go of her wrist." Marco said in a calm tone, keeping his eyes on where he had his hand. "We wouldn't want you losing a hand."</p><p>Cameron looked at Marco, then slowly let go of my hand and I withdrew my hand to rub my wrist which was burning from how hard his grip was.</p><p>"Here you go." Marco said as he grabbed two apple fritters and put them on my plate. "You should try the bouillabaisse. I certainly will. Earlier when I was sucking William off—"</p><p>My eyes widened at his words and I felt like choking on my own breath.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for that piece information.</em>
</p><p>"...he was telling me how good it tastes."</p><p>"Marco." I spoke, earning his attention. He hummed and looked at me as he shoved some mashed potatoes into his mouth. "First of all, please don't mention sucking off Will. I don't need that visual in my head. Second of all, yeah, it tastes good. We tried it when our family went to France for the holidays a few years ago."</p><p>When the meal was over and the golden plates were suddenly empty, Dumbledore stood up. Two more people had joined the staff's table throughout dinner, and one of them I recognised to be Mr Crouch who worked for the ministry.</p><p>"The moment has come!" Dumbledore spoke, his voice echoing through the Great Hall. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and Mr Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.</p><p>There was a round of applause for the two men who were just introduced.</p><p>"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued. "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts. The casket then, if you will, Mr Filch."</p><p>Filch approached from the corner where he had been standing, carrying a wooden chest. It looked quite old. Students started murmuring, feeling curious as to what was in the chest. Marco scoffed at it and shook his head. He looked bored.</p><p>"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman." Dumbledore said as Filch played the chest carefully on the table. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of dedication — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."</p><p>The Great Hall was completely silent. Everyone were listening and it was weird to not hear even one single voice.</p><p>"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament." Dumbledore explained. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three, will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector... the Goblet of Fire."</p><p>Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped it three times on the chest, which caused it to open slightly. He reached in and pulled out a large cup, full of bright blue flames. He placed it on the floor, visible for everyone as he continued speaking.</p><p>"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly open a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet." He said. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all whose wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."</p><p>Immediately, students got up to leave and so did Marco, Cameron and I. Cam insisted on holding my hand and though I was uncomfortable, I didn't dare to pull it from him.</p><p>"An age line!" Fred's voice echoed through the room. "Well, that should be fooled by an ageing potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that Goblet, you're laughing — it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"</p><p>Marco and I exchanged a glance and once we both started grinning, we knew we shared the same thought.</p><p>"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance." I heard Granger's voice as she walked with Ron and Potter near where Fred and George walked too. "We just haven't learned enough."</p><p>"Speak for yourself." George said. "You'll try and get in, won't you Harry?"</p><p>"Dungeon tonight after curfew?" Marco whispered to me and I hummed in response, grinning widely.</p><p>"We're gonna smash it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco shushed me violently as we met outside of the dormitories, standing in the common room. I shushed him back and he then swatted my arm.</p><p>"You're the loudest walker I've ever known." He whispered. "Now c'mon."</p><p>He pulled the pendent of his necklace out from under his shirt and I frowned at the key it was formed as.</p><p>"How'd you get that?"</p><p>"I got Will to steal Snape's keys earlier." He said with a grin. "Took some convincing and I owe him blowjobs for a month but he got the key for me and I made a copy before he could notice it was gone."</p><p>I held out my hand and Marco took off the necklace to place it in my hand.</p><p>"Smart, right?"</p><p>"More— dumb." I told him. "Snape would've killed both of you if he had caught you."</p><p>"But he <em>didn't </em>catch me." He said and pointed at the key in my hand. "That there is our way to submitting our names. Sneak into the potions classroom, make an ageing potion, drink it and then put our names in the Goblet in the morning."</p><p>I looked at him for a moment, then smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug.</p><p>"You're amazing." I told him. "I thought we would have to just hope that the classroom was unlocked."</p><p>"It's the night to Saturday." Marco told me. "He only ever forgets to lock it on Wednesdays."</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>"Let's go then." I whispered. Marco wrapped his hand around mine and started leading me towards the exit of our common room, before we were stopped by a voice.</p><p>"It's over midnight."</p><p>I turned around quickly while Marco sighed in annoyance over Cameron, then slowly turned around to look at him.</p><p>"We're just gonna go for a midnight walk." I lied to Cam who was standing up on the first floor with his hands gripping the railing. He was shirtless, only wearing his black pyjamas pants. "Go back to bed. We'll be back in like— ten minutes."</p><p>"You expect me to believe that?" Cameron laughed. "I don't want you going anywhere with him at this time."</p><p>He pointed at Marco who rolled his eyes while I scoffed.</p><p>"What are you planning, Partridge?" Cameron asked. "Trying to fuck my girlfriend while you both think I'm asleep?"</p><p>"What is your problem?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice because I didn't want to wake up anyone. "Marco is dating my brother and even if he weren't, we wouldn't be interested in each other like that."</p><p>Cameron raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"You sure about that? Because it seems as your <em>friend </em>doesn't know whether he likes girls or guys. Pick a gender, Partridge."</p><p>"Pick a gender?" Marco asked, getting quite aggravated. He took a step forward, pointing a finger up at Cameron but I tugged at his hand to tell him I was there and that I had his full support. "There is something called pansexual, you bloody git!"</p><p>Cam raised his eyebrow and let out an amused laugh which actually sounded a little like a mockery.</p><p>"Allie, baby. Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?"</p><p>"Actually—" I breathed. "...yeah. Do you wanna know why? Because I'm dumping <em>your </em>sorry ass."</p><p>Marco immediately snapped his head to the side to look at me, his eyes wide, but mine stayed on Cameron who slowly let go of the railing as his lips parted in shock.</p><p>"Allie, I swear to god if you walk out of that door right now, I will personally tell Flitwick in the morning that left the common room in the middle of the night."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"You could do that." I nodded. "But if you do, I'll just tell my <em>dad </em>what you did to me up in the seventh-floor corridor."</p><p>Marco's face changed. His eyes were glued to me but now they looked confused as his eyebrows were knitted together into a frown.</p><p>"We both know how terrified you are of my father." I told Cameron. "How much you longed for him to like you, but if I tel him what happened, he'll spread the world of the exact person you are and once my brother learns what you've done, your mother won't be able to recognise you when you go home again."</p><p>Cameron muttered something under his breath but ended up turning around to walk back into his dormitory. I tugged at Marco's hand, then pulled him out of the common room.</p><p>"What did he do?" He asked. I glanced at him and let go of his hand but didn't reply as I led the way down the first set of stairs. My body came to a jolt when they suddenly moved and I looked back to see Marco slowly make his way down towards me. "Did he hurt you?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what he did." I told him. "I can't change it but now it's over and I feel so <em>fucking </em>relieved."</p><p>A painting shushed me in an angry manner, making me roll my eyes. Marco stayed quiet until we had reached the dungeon corridor, then he hurried up to my side.</p><p>"Did he touch you?" He asked. "Inappropriately without your consent?"</p><p>"Marco—" I sighed.</p><p>"What did he do, Allie? You know I'm not gonna let this go." He said. "I've always hated him and he gives off these vibes. Then I hated him more when he tried to control what you can and cannot eat. Did he violate you?"</p><p>I continued to ignore him as we reached the door to the potions classroom. I put the key into the keyhole and went to turn it but frowned when I realised it was already unlocked.</p><p>"I think he forgot to lock it again today." I said and looked at Marco. He reached forward, grabbed the handle and pulled it open, only to reveal Fred and George standing in some dim lighting with cauldrons and ingredients on the table.</p><p>Both of them were frozen in their actions, looking at us, but they sighed with relief when they realised it wasn't a teacher or Filch.</p><p>"Well we did steal their idea." Marco shrugged, causing a frown to show on Fred's face while George grinned mischievously. I elbowed Marco in the side which made him yelp, then I stepped into the classroom.</p><p>"What a coincidence." I smiled sweetly. "What're you two doing here?"</p><p>"You do realise we're not deaf, right?" Fred asked with a cocked eyebrow while Marco walked in and closed the door behind us.</p><p>George leaned forward, placing his hands on the table with his eyes focused on me.</p><p>"Stealing our idea, eh?"</p><p>"No!" I defended myself quickly. "Definitely did not do that. As I said, it's a coincidence."</p><p>Marco went to grab one of the extra cauldrons while I walked over and sat on the table next to where George stood.</p><p>"What do you two think about Cameron Ironwood?" Marco asked when he placed the cauldron on the table.</p><p>"Marco, what are you—"</p><p>"Ironwood?" Fred asked and glanced from Marco to me. "Your boyfriend?"</p><p>"Ex." Marco corrected him. "She just dumped him about five minutes ago."</p><p>George looked at me, his eyebrows raised in surprise and a small smile spread on his lips before he looked at Marco.</p><p>"Good. He's a dick anyway."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco and I met in the common room the same morning. We then met Will on the moving stairs before the three of us together walked to the entrance hall where Ced was waiting for us.</p><p>Students were gathered around the Goblet, studying it. Some were eating toast. The Goblet stood in the middle of the room on the stool that the sorting hat normally stood on during the sorting ceremony.</p><p>Marco and I had talked about it. We weren't gonna drink the ageing potion until we had seen Fred and George succeed in tricking the ageing line.</p><p>"Anyone out their name in yet?" I heard Ron ask a third-year student as they stood with Potter, not far from us along with Granger.</p><p>"All the Durmstrang lot." the third-year girl replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."</p><p>"Bet some of them put in last night after we'd all gone to bed." Potter spoke. "I would've done if it had me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the Goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"</p><p>Laughter suddenly came from behind us before Fred, George <em>and </em>Lee came running out into the the entrance hall.</p><p>
  <em>That's why they made an extra potion.</em>
</p><p>They made one for Lee as well.</p><p>They stopped between my group of friends and Potter's group of friends, and Fred leaned into their group while George eyed me from corner of his eye, grinning as he acted like he wasn't completely checking me out.</p><p>"Done it." I heard Fred say. "Just taken it."</p><p>"What?" Ron asked.</p><p>"The ageing potion, dungbrains." Fred told him.</p><p>"One drop each." George added as he rubbed his hands together. "We only need to be a few months older."</p><p>"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if any of us win." Lee commented. All three were grinning widely, and Marco and I exchanged a glance.</p><p>Will then sighed as he walked forward with a slip of parchment in his hand. He showed it to me before.</p><p>
  <em>William Silverberry — Hogwarts</em>
</p><p>I watched as my brother threw his name into the goblet. Hogwarts students broke into applause and a few wanted a high-five from him which he simply gave them. Then he came back over and grasped Marco's jaw to kiss him.</p><p>"Well done big guy." Marco then told him and grabbed his hand as Will placed himself next to Marco, making me move a little closer to George to make room.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Will said, shaking his head, eyes glued to the Goblet with a teasing smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>I know that look.</em>
</p><p>When Marco and Will look at each other like that, they usually disappear soon after to have sex. It's disgusting that I've gotten to know the look.</p><p>"It's not going to work." Granger sang. She was sat on the bench with a book in her lap.</p><p>Fred and George exchanged a look before the two walked over to sit on either side of her.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Fred asked.</p><p>"And why is that Granger?" George added.</p><p>"You see this?" Granger said, pointing her finger around the age line. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it <em>himself."</em></p><p>"So?" Fred asked, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"<em>So." </em>Granger breathed heavily, slamming her book down against her thighs. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion."</p><p>
  <em>We'll see about that.</em>
</p><p>"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." Fred grinned.</p><p>"Because it's so pathetically <em>dim witted." </em>George added before the two got up again to join Lee.</p><p>"Ready?" Fred asked the two who nodded in response. "C'mon, then — I'll go first—"</p><p>Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket and walked straight up to the age line. He stood there, rocking on his toes.</p><p>As the whole Entrance Hall watched him, he took a deep breath as he suddenly stepped over the line. Everyone watched to see if it had worked and George leaped forward and jumped into the age line to his brother.</p><p>Lee didn't get the opportunity to join them before a loud sizzling sound filled the room and it was like they were thrown by an invisible force. The two bodies flew across the room. They landed about ten feet away on the cold stone floor and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.</p><p>
  <em>Not the moment, Allie.</em>
</p><p>Long white beards grew from their faces as their long red hair turned white as well. The room was then filled with laughter but the twins started fighting while shouting some things I couldn't hear due to the laughter.</p><p>I handed Marco my vial and he quickly took it, pushing it into the pocket of his trousers where his own was.</p><p>"I'm not doing that." he muttered and I simply nodded in agreement. Then Marco grabbed Cedric's shoulder and pushed him forward, causing him to almost trip.</p><p>"Alright, alright!" He said, holding up his hands in defense. Cedric walked through the age line and when he threw his name into the goblet, the room erupted into applause again.</p><p>"I did warn you." Dumbeldore said as he entered the entrance hall, looking at the twins who quickly pulled apart. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr Summers of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."</p><p>I snickered at his compliment but luckily no one heard me. Marco leaned in to me in front of Will with a soft chuckle leaving his mouth</p><p>"Bet you ten galleons Dumbledaddy is in love with one of them."</p><p>Automatically, I gagged and looked at him, sending him a nasty look before reaching in to shove him.</p><p>"You're disgusting."</p><p>"You really are." Will agreed and looked at his boyfriend. <em>"So </em>disgusting."</p><p>Marco smirked.</p><p>"Thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>William nodded.</p><p>"Prefect bathroom. <em>Now."</em></p><p>My brother tugged at my best friends hand who then willing followed him up the marble staircase. I looked at Cedric and then moved closer to him. He automatically threw an arm around my shoulders as we stated at the Goblet.</p><p>"Heard you broke up with Cameron."</p><p>"I did." I confirmed. "It was for the best. He's been nothing but a pig towards me."</p><p>"Good." Cedric smiled, but the smile quickly dropped. "Not that he's been a pig towards you, but that you're finally making a decision that will benefit you."</p><p>I smiled and leaned into Cedric, wrapping my arms around him as he rested his head on top of mine.</p><p>"Do you wanna go watch people from the clock tower?"</p><p>I lifted my head to look at him, a grin going from one ear to the other.</p><p>"Fuck yes."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still Saturday, though it was nowhere near dinner time. I was standing on the stone bridge on the first-floor level. It was the bridge that connected the first-floor corridor with the tapestry corridor in the viaduct entrance.</p><p>I didn't come up here much. I didn't have anything to do in the tapestry corridor so I really had no reason to cross the bridge, but I was bored today so I went up here and the view is actually really beautiful.</p><p>There's a long way down. You'd die if you jumped. Not that I was gonna jump. I'm not suicidal. I'm happy with my life and I'm happy about myself. I love myself and I have Marco, Cedric and my brother to thank for that.</p><p>Also my mum. She's always raised me to love myself, to be proud of who I am, even if I end up with a job that doesn't pay much, even if I grow up to have money problems. Just because you don't have the same privileges as other, doesn't mean you're worth less.</p><p>You could say it's easy to say when you <em>do </em>have money, because I did grow up in a rich family where I was able to get everything I wanted because we could afford it, but while my dad loves spoiling his children, my mum wants us to work for stuff. She's never given us anything we didn't deserve or work hard to get.</p><p>Apart from food and clothes of course. Things we <em>needed. </em>My mum's also raised me to not take shit from guys, like I've already mentioned. That's why I didn't shut up when Cameron insulted me or decided to drag me down. I defended myself and now I was done with him.</p><p>The fucking prick hit me after he tried undressing me without my consent.</p><p>
  <em>Sick fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>I jumped at the sudden voice from behind me, but without turning around, I knew who it was. I took a deep breath as I calmed my body down, and then I let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Hi George."</p><p>He moved to my side and rested an arm on top of the edge, his body turned to me. When I looked at him, our eyes met and I automatically smiled when I saw the heartwarming smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh look, you're young again." I said, making him laugh.</p><p>"How'd you know it was me?"</p><p>"Because I know your voice." I told him, closing one eye due to the sharpness of the sun on the other side of the bridge.</p><p>"And you can tell my voice apart from Fred's?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Yours is deeper." I said, my smile fading but never going away completely. I looked back out at the view, though I could see that George kept watching my side profile.</p><p>"Is that good or bad?"</p><p>"Definitely not bad." I chuckled. I loved deep voices. It was a big turn-on in guys and if a guy had a deep voice, I could sit and hear him talk all day.</p><p>Why is George interested in whether or not I think his voice is good or bad?</p><p>George cleared his throat, causing me to glance at him for a short moment.</p><p>"About that question—"</p><p>I turned towards him, placing a hand on my hip while the other rested on the edge just like his.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You call your friend Marco." He started. "Is that his name? Because I've heard him being called Marcus too. I'm confused."</p><p>
  <em>Why is he so adorable?</em>
</p><p>I laughed softly as I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I noticed that George blushed slightly at my words while avoiding my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>So fucking adorable.</em>
</p><p>"Marco is his nickname." I told him. "I don't know why though. His name's Marcus and I can think of other names that would seem more natural for him to go by."</p><p>"Hmm, thought so." He nodded. "You think I'm weird now, don't you?"</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him as our eyes met and I smiled to reassure him while I shook my head.</p><p>"Why would I think you're weird?"</p><p>"Well—" he breathed. "I just came up to you and asked you about your friends name. I'd think I was weird if I were you."</p><p>
  <em>He's insecure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or nervous?</em>
</p><p>"Who do you think the champions will be?" George asked, changing the subject. He turned around, leaning his back against the edge while he folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "But I'm hoping that either William or Cedric will be representing our school."</p><p>I noticed a feather on his jumper, making me frown slightly before I reached forward to pull it off. George followed my actions and when I looked up at him from under my lashes and our eyes met, I smiled apologetic.</p><p>"You had a feather." I said, showing it to him. He started smiling as he took it from my hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I had a fight with my family's post owl over in the owlery." He told me. "He bit me and I then spend a good ten minutes chasing him around with the other owls watching. Bet they thought it was real funny."</p><p>I laughed but that quickly died down when Cameron showed up in the door from the first-floor corridor of the main castle.</p><p>George saw my expression, then turned to see who it was. Once his eyes landed on Cameron, he pushed himself away from the edge and turned towards my now ex-boyfriend.</p><p>"What're you doing up here with him?" Cameron asked, his eyes glued to me.</p><p>"She's having a simple conversation with a friend." George said, causing Cameron to look at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you have no right telling her who she can talk to, <em>especially </em>not now when you're no longer together."</p><p>"Did I <em>speak </em>to you, Weasel?" Cameron asked, giving George a nasty look as he eyed him up and down. "Don't you have some dirt to go and play in?"</p><p>George didn't reply, so I decided to take him into my own hands. I walked in front of George and made my way towards Cameron.</p><p>"You need to leave."</p><p>"<em>I </em>need to leave?" He laughed. "Why? So you can go back to making out with this fool?"</p><p>"Leave." I repeated. I tried to stay calm but with Cameron testing my patience, it was really hard.</p><p>"Don't speak to me like that."</p><p>"Don't speak to <em>him </em>like that." I shot back. "Or anyone for that sake. Turn around and walk away, Cameron. I am sick and I'm tired of your bullshit."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me before he glanced at George. Then he leaned in, his lips almost touching my ear as he lowered his voice into a whisper.</p><p>"Either you take me back, or I'll kill myself."</p><p>I pushed him in the chest to get him away from me, while laughing. I then gestures towards the edge of the bridge we were standing up.</p><p>"Go ahead." I said. "There's your opportunity. Who's gonna stop you? <em>Certainly </em>not me."</p><p>"You're a fucking bitch."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe I am." I told him. "Or maybe I'm being a <em>bitch </em>because I spent five months in a relationship with someone who's been mentally abusing me with his words, who's struck me, tried to undress me without my consent and who is now apparently trying to guilt-trip me into staying with him. Piss off, would you? You're embarrassing yourself."</p><p>His eyes left mine and he took one glance at George before he laughed. Then his eyes met mine again and I felt myself getting quite scared because his eyes showed nothing but crazy mixed with anger.</p><p>He raised his hand and I automatically flinched but then he paused and smirked while running the hand though his hair.</p><p>"I think you should leave now." George spoke, taking a few steps forward. I backed up until I was closer to him than I was to Cameron.</p><p>"I see what's going on." He said. "You've been fucking <em>him </em>this whole time, haven't you? That's why you never wanted to sleep with <em>me. </em>You'd rather have dirt than someone who can <em>actually </em>afford to go to school without having to use their siblings old stuff."</p><p>
  <em>Don't fucking go there.</em>
</p><p>"At least he's got a family that loves each other." I shot back, knowing the issues that had been between Cameron's parents.</p><p>Cameron snorted in response and took a step back, staring right at me.</p><p>"I'm gonna end you." He said in a threatening tone, though I knew it was all in his mouth. "When you least expect it, you'll wish you were nicer to me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, the feast seemed so much longer than the one yesterday. Maybe because we had two different feasts two days in a row and maybe not got a bit much, but I was sitting with Marco and his twin brother Timothy and the two were having conversation about guys.</p><p>Timothy isn't gay, he doesn't even like guys, he just likes to kiss them and do sexual favours for fun. That's what he's saying and while Marco doesn't believe him, I do. I mean, it really is none of my business if Timothy likes guys or if he has sex with them for the fun of it.</p><p>Most of the Beauxbatons students seemed really stuck-up. All day they had been acting like they were too good to be there, too good to communicate with the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students. I mean, that's <em>their</em> problem.</p><p>When the feast was finally over and most people were full, the plates emptied and were suddenly spotless, while Dumbledore stood up to speak. I was excited for this. Now was the time when the three champions would be announced and I was cheering for both Cedric and my older brother. Either of them would be great, and Cedric has already said that if he wins, he'll buy Marco and I some gifts for the money. I told him he didn't have to but Marco elbowed me and told me to shut up because apparently you never say no to presents.</p><p>So yeah, if Cedric wins, we'll get gifts from him. I think that's what Marco is the most excited about now. He wants a present so he want to see Ced win. I had to remind him that first Cedric would have to be picked as the Hogwarts champion and that, we were about to find out if he were.</p><p>"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore spoke. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber."</p><p>He motioned towards the door on one side of the wall behind the staff table.</p><p>"Where they will be receiving their first instructions."</p><p>He took out his wand and flicked it which extinguished all the candles in the room. We were not sat in darkness, the only light coming from the blue fire in the Goblet.</p><p>Everyone watched it closely, waiting for some parchment to shoot out. Everyone were so excited for the Tournament to officially start, and once the champions had been chosen, it all started.</p><p>Suddenly the flames turned read and a slip of parchment flew from the Goblet and Dumbledore caught it while some students gasped in excitement.</p><p>"The champion for Durmstrang—" He said, his voice loud and clear. "... Viktor Krum."</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>The room was filled with applause and extra cheering from the Slytherin table where Krum and the rest of the Durmstrang students sat.</p><p>Krum stood up and walked up towards Dumbledore with a self-satisfied grin on his face. He turned at the staff table and walked down along it before entering the chamber.</p><p>"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff cheered so loudly that everyone could hear him. "Knew you had it in you!"</p><p>The clapping and cheering died down and our attention turned back to the Goblet as it once again turned red.</p><p>A second piece of parchment shot from the Goblet and landed in Dumbledore's hand.</p><p>"The champion for Beauxbatons—" Dumbledore said, reading the parchment. "... is Fleur Delacour!"</p><p>A girl who sat at the other end of the Ravenclaw table, stood up with a graceful smile as she made her way down the floor, people cheering and clapping for her.</p><p>"She's so hot." Marco and Timothy said in unison, causing me to roll my eyes. I looked down the table, only to see two other girls from Beauxbatons who were crying while hiding their faces as they hadn't been picked.</p><p>
  <em>Dramatic.</em>
</p><p>When Delacour had disappeared into the chamber that Krum was waiting in, the fire turned read again and everyone watched as the third and last slip of parchment was thrown from the Goblet.</p><p>"The Hogwarts champion—" Dumbledore announced when he caught it. I sat up straight, chewing on my lip nervously as I listened. "... is Cedric Diggory."</p><p>Immediately Marco shot to his feet, getting up on the bench, his chanting of '<em>Cedric! Cedric!' </em>mixing with everyone's cheering and clapping. I laughed at his behavior, clapping at Cedric myself who was being pushed to his feet by some of his housemates.</p><p>I noticed he laughed in embarrassment by Marco who suddenly got pulled back down by his brother.</p><p>Cedric disappeared into the chamber and I smiled to myself. This was exactly what we wanted. We were <em>so </em>gonna celebrate later.</p><p>"Excellent!" Dumbledore spoke, clapping his hands together. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"</p><p>Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking as something distracted him. He stared at the Goblet and everyone else then did too.</p><p>My eyes frowned at what I saw. The fire had turned red again and sparks were flying from it. A long frame shot into the air and out from it, came a fourth slip of parchment.</p><p>"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" Timothy  whispered, leaning over the table to look at me. I shook my head and sent him and equally confused look.</p><p>"Definitely not supposed to happen." Marco then muttered as Dumbledore caught the parchment. There was a long pause where everyone were just looking up at Dumbledore. Then he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>"What the fuck." Marco cursed loudly enough for everyone to hear. He clamped a hand over his mouth, widening his eyes. I don't think he meant to say that out loud.</p><p>Everyone suddenly got quiet, even Potter didn't say anything. He just sat there. Some students stood up to get a better look of him but Potter looked at his two friends.</p><p>"I didn't put my name in." I heard him say. "You know I didn't."</p><p>"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore raised his voice. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"</p><p>Granger gave Potter a push before he got to his feet and stumbled forwards. He walked up between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and he paused when he reached the end of the staff table.</p><p>"Well... through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said, motioning towards it. Once Potter disappeared into the chamber, Dumbledore turned back to the rest of the hall, sighing deeply. "Off to bed you go!"</p><p>Students were a little hesitant to leave after what just happened, but eventually they did and I basically had to be dragged by Marco.</p><p>"Well that was disappointing." William said when he caught up with the three of us.</p><p>"Aw, I'm sorry Willy." Marco pouted and patted Will's chest.</p><p>"Partridge." William sighed. "Don't call me that."</p><p>William then looked to me with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.</p><p>"Marco told me you finally let go of the deadweight you called a boyfriend." He said. Timothy got bored of our conversation and rolled his eyes as he sped up to get rid of us.</p><p>"He did something to your sister." Marco told him. "But she won't say what."</p><p>
  <em>Oh c'mon.</em>
</p><p>William stopped in his tracks, causing Marco and I to stop as well, looking at him. My brothers eyes were focused on me, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"If he laid <em>one </em>finger on you—"</p><p>"He didn't." I lied. I didn't want them to know what happened because telling George was hard enough and I felt really embarrassed that it had happened. I felt pathetic that I let it get that far. "He just said some shit so I dumped him. It's no big deal."</p><p>"What <em>kind </em>of shit?" Marco now questioned as the three of us started walking again, entering the grand staircase.</p><p>"He just kept commenting on my weight." I shrugged which wasn't exactly a lie. "Just because I'm not completely flat and has got wider hips than his ideal girl."</p><p>Marco scoffed.</p><p>"What kind of bullshit is that? I chose Will because of <em>his </em>hips. Hips are great, especially if wide. Means there's more to grab onto."</p><p>
  <em>Oh Jesus.</em>
</p><p>"You're so odd." I told him. "Can we change the subject?"</p><p>"You <em>chose </em>me?" William asked and looked at Marco. "You chose... <em>me?"</em></p><p>He laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Boy, you've been chasing me around for years. You're lucky I took a liking to you." My brother said. "You were nothing but my little sisters friend until you actually managed to show the charming side of yourself."</p><p>Marco scoffed again, this time because he was offended. He crossed his arms over his chest before unfolding them to flip William off when he continued up the stairs, leaving us on the fifth floor.</p><p>"I saw that!" Will called out without turning back to look at us. Marco cursed under his breath and I heard my brother laugh. "Goodnight Allie, night Marcus."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know this one." George tried to convince me, squinting his eyes at me while I smiled with amusement as I spun a pen around my fingers. Not many people at Hogwarts use pens but I actually prefer them to quills, it's just much easier.</p><p>Unless I have to use magic ink for something, then I use my quill. And in class too. We aren't allowed to use pens and pencils in class.</p><p>George had asked me to tutor him so we sat in the study hall, whispering to each other when Snape was as far away from us as possible. He'd get mad if he caught us talking. Study time equals quiet time.</p><p>"An Inferius is dead, right?" He asked and tilted his head. I hummed and bit the end of my pen while nodding at him. "A corpse that's reanimated by a Dark Wizard."</p><p>I knew he could do it. Somehow he's got himself convinced that he's dumb and doesn't know half of what he's doing but I knew that wasn't the case. He's smart once you get to know him. It's hard for him to show, though. I think he's a little insecure about his skills. That's something he doesn't show either.</p><p>"They are also rumoured to be used by the the different National Quidditch teams in order to scare the opponents."</p><p>"They— is that even legal?"</p><p>"Don't think it is." I shrugged. "But then again, I don't think they care either."</p><p>George propped one elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his hand.</p><p>"Did you just make that up?" He asked. I pressed my lips together, shrugging before I laughed. George chuckled and shook his head at me. "How about you tell me something about them that is in fact... <em>true."</em></p><p>
  <em>Time to get my knowledge out.</em>
</p><p>Defence Against the Dark Arts were kinda my specialty. It's my favourite subject along with Muggle Studies. It's interesting, I think. Learning how Muggles live.</p><p>"Alright." I smiled. "Let me tell you a story. So— back in eighteen-ninety-nine, the Dark Wizars Gellert Grindelwald wanted to create an entire army of Inferius'. He thought the resurrection stone could give him that sort of powers. No one knows if he ever succeeded but later it was proven that his theory of what the stone could do, was in fact false."</p><p>George was looking at my eyes while I was speaking. It was something I noticed that he did. He was very keen on eye contact when I was speaking. It was extremely respectful and also very attractive at the same time.</p><p>His eyes were hazel. I always thought they were brown, but after we've spend more time together lately and that's made me see details of him clearer.</p><p>"You've got an eyelash on your cheekbone." He said softly. "Right here."</p><p>He tapped a spot under his eye and I quickly brushed my hand over my skin to try and brush it away.</p><p>"Is it gone?"</p><p>"No— uh..."</p><p>He reached forward with his hand but hesitated as he looked me in the eyes.</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>I nodded slowly and I felt his thumb brush over my cheekbone slowly.</p><p>"There." He smiled softly and retrieved his hand. We kept eye contact though. There was something about him. He was interesting. Maybe it was because he was kind in a way I wasn't used to from any other than my friends and my family.</p><p>"Get a fucking room." Marco's voice boomed as he quickly sat down next to me. Snape shushed him loudly and George and I broke our eye contact to look at my friend.</p><p>"Where've you been?" I asked. "With Will?"</p><p>"Nah." He shook his head. "Will's interrogating Ironwood up in the dorm."</p><p>"How'd he get into the Ravenclaw tower?" George decided to ask. I glanced at him but put my attention back on Marco.</p><p>"Well—" Marco breathed. "I may have spend hours teaching him all the answers to the riddles."</p><p>I sighed and clamped a hand over my forehead before nodding.</p><p>"Of course you fucking did." I said, shaking my head at him before I looked at George. "Can we continue this tomorrow maybe? I need to go stop my brother from doing something really stupid."</p><p>"Yeah of course." He nodded and I smiled with gratitude as I stood up and gathered my things.</p><p>"Wha— Allie don't go." Marco pouted. "Let Will take care of him. It'll be fine."</p><p>I ignored him as I made my way out of the Great Hall. I took the quick way up. I made my way to the spiral staircase in the Ravenclaw tower instead of using one of the passages in the grand staircase tower.</p><p>William had a past of anger issues. Mum and dad made him join an anger support group for witches and wizards a few years back, after he nearly killed someone over the summer by beating them. He'a gotten a lot better but I just wanted to make sure he didn't do something he regretted. That's another reason I didn't want him to know about Cameron hitting me. I was scared he's see red again.</p><p>I got to the Ravenclaw door and knocked on it with the door knob that was framed as an eagle. The eagle told me a riddle and I answered it before I was let inside.</p><p>I put my books on the round table in the room and quickly rushed up the staircase to the first floor. The door to one of the boys dormitory was closed.</p><p>Marco shared the room with Cameron, Roger Davies, Marcus Belby and Eddie Carmichael. My eyes widened as I opened the door. Cameron was tied to a chair and William looked angry.</p><p>"What the fuck!" I hissed, earning the attention of both of them. I hurried inside and closed the door behind me, keeping my hands on the door handle.</p><p>"Your brother is fucking insane." Cameron spat. His one eye was swelled close and he was bleeding from his nose.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I'm a little too late.</em>
</p><p>"Will!" I exclaimed, looking at my brother. He looked completely crazy, his knuckles bleeding. His hair was a mess and a thin layer of sweat laid on his forehead.</p><p>He was wearing his school uniform, apart from the robes. The top buttons of his dress shirt were opened and his tie was hanging loose. How long had they been in here for?</p><p>Marco had just come from up here, meaning he probably knew that this was going on, while I knew nothing about it.</p><p>"Go." William told me, pointing at the door. "Go back to Marco and focus on your homework."</p><p>"Seriously?" I asked. "You think I can go back to studying after seeing this? What in the world are you doing?"</p><p>William took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to calm himself. He was shaking. His body was running on the anger.</p><p>
  <em>Did he know?</em>
</p><p>"Your family is fucked up. <em>Especially </em>your brother." Cameron spoke, staring at me through the one eye that he could open. William grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him right in the face which made Cameron yelp.</p><p>I shrieked in surprise, my eyes widening even more.</p><p>"As least I don't hit on girls." My brother spat into his face. When he was about to punch him again, I rushed over and grabbed Will's arm, pulling him away.</p><p>"Do you not remember what happened the last time you acted out like this?" I asked and pressed my hands to his chest, pushing him away as I stood with my back turned to Cameron. "You were almost expelled and you acted so fucking crazy that Eleanor and Charlotte were <em>terrified </em>of you."</p><p>Will sent a death stare at Cameron before he looked down at me.</p><p>"So you want me to completely ignore the fact that he's hit you?"</p><p>"Wha— okay, you found out that he hit me and you decide that the best way to handle that is to find him, tie him to a chair and beat him until he is almost unrecognisable?"</p><p>"Yeah." He breathed, placing his hands on his hips. "So would you please go back to Marco so I can finish what I've started."</p><p>"No!" I told him firmly. "Go wait in my dorm, yeah? It's the middle door on the other side of the floor. No one's in there right now. Cho and Marietta are in Hogsmeade for the day. Go wait there and I'll take care of this."</p><p>"I'm not bloody leaving you alone with that git!"</p><p>"William!" I exclaimed. "<em>Please. </em>I'm trying to help you here."</p><p>I pushed him towards the door and he took one last glance at Cameron, then looked at me and left the dormitory. I turned towards Cameron with a sigh. I wasn't gonna let him go before I knew he wasn't gonna tell on my brother.</p><p>"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna untie these <em>fucking </em>ropes?" He snapped at me when he saw that I was just looking at him.</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"On one condition." I said and leaned over him, placing a hand on the back of the chair as my face was inches from his. "You will <em>not </em>tell a soul about this."</p><p>"Are you serious?" He laughed. "Your brother is a maniac and you think I'll just let it slide? I'll make sure he gets expelled or even worse— a couple of months in Azkaban for assault."</p><p>I sighed, tutting at him as I shook my head. Time to pull out the knife I carry in my sock. I'm not crazy— I just carry one in case I'm assaulted and if I had remembered to carry it the day Cameron hit me, I would probably have pulled it out.</p><p>"Or— I can just slice your throat when you're sleeping." I said, pulling the small pocket knife out of my sock. I grabbed his hair, tugging his head back to expose his throat, then I pressed the flat side of the knife to his skin. I would never slice his throat, but if he told someone what William had done, he could be in a lot of trouble, especially because it isn't the first time he's beat someone up. The last time though, it was worse. The other guy wasn't conscious in the end.</p><p>"What the fuck, Allie!" Cameron exclaimed when he felt the cold steel of the blade. He looked and sounded terrified and I honestly feel a little bad, but I was doing this to protect my brother.</p><p>"I know where you sleep at night." I told him. "And I know your address in Birmingham. If you just as much as think about telling anyone what happened in here tonight, I'll find you and have you begging me to spare your life before I kill you."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I'd never do that.</em>
</p><p>Cameron nodded eagerly, scared out of his mind. He should never have messed with me to start with.</p><p>I put the pocketknife back into my sock, then pulled out my wand, flicked it and watched as the ropes came off and dissolved.</p><p>"Now, look in one of the books for a spell that can fix your face." I told him. "Goodbye, Cameron."</p><p>I walked out of the dormitory and made my way around the railing to the other side where I entered my own dorm.</p><p>William was sitting on the edge of my bed, and as I walked in, I didn't say anything. I went to my potions supply in the small box beneath my bed and when I looked at my brother, he was frowning in confusion.</p><p>"I made them during the summer before school started." I told him. "Cooked them in dad's lab."</p><p>Our dad has a potions lab in the cellar of our house. It's a hobby of his, and a hobby of mine too, though I don't want to make a career out of it. I want to be a Genealogist for the Ministry. Someone who keeps records of family lineage</p><p>"Drink this." I said and handed him a potion. "It should calm you down."</p><p>William hesitated but ended up emptying the vial. It worked immediately. He looked less angry and more relaxed. I then handed him a second vial for the bruises on his knuckles, and once he drank them, the bruises slowly faded away.</p><p>"I'm not gonna tell mum and dad about this." I told him. "If you promise me you won't do something like this again. If you feel like taking your anger out on someone, go down to the duelling club and take it out on the dolls."</p><p>"The duelling club is closed." William frowned. "<em>Has </em>been since last year."</p><p>I put the empty vials back in the box which I then closed and pushed back under the bed. Then I sighed and got up to sit next to him.</p><p>"There's a key behind a loose brick in the wall." I told him. "You might have to look for a while, but it's there."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently William had slipped some veritaserum in Cameron's drink at lunch which is how he got him to tell the truth about what happened in the seventh-floor corridor.</p><p>Now I know what he was doing at our table. It's rare that Will eats lunch with us at the Ravenclaw table. Mostly he eats with his friends or Marco will join them at the Gryffindor table while Cedric joins me, but today William sat with us and somehow when we weren't looked, he put the potion into Cameron's glass.</p><p>Cameron wasn't gonna tell on him. He had been avoiding us since William beat him up while he was tied to a chair. I think he's genuinely scared that I'll cut his throat in his sleep.</p><p>Today's Saturday.</p><p>I was eating lunch with Marco and Cedric, even William had decided to join us again, thought his time I don't believe he's up to anything. I believe he just want to eat lunch with his boyfriend, one of his sisters and their friend.</p><p>Cedric and Marco were going on about what they thought the first task would be and how Cedric was going to win it no matter what.</p><p>William was eating in silence. He's not a big talker during meals. He likes to stay quiet and eat and then afterwards, he can talk. I mean, he does answer if anyone asks him something but he always keeps it short if he's got food on his plate.</p><p>Marco is the opposite. He's a <em>big </em>talker, <em>especially </em>during meals because he gets really excited about the food. Sometimes he even forgets to close his mouth while chewing because he has something to say, and when Will eats with us, he always sends his boyfriend a disgusting glance while scolding him about talking with his mouth full.</p><p>Their relationship is quite odd, yet really funny. Marco is the childish one with most of the ideas and William is the mature one who keeps Marco in check and makes sure he doesn't run too far.</p><p>They're like a house-elf and it's owner, Marco being the house-elf and William being his owner.</p><p>I guess it's good, actually. I mean, it <em>is </em>good. Marco hadn't been getting into as much trouble since they started dating. William is very keen on keeping him on a tight leash.</p><p>Sometimes they bicker like an old married couple but William always has to have the final word and when he walks away, Marco always flip him off which Will always sees.</p><p>I swear my brother has eyes in the back of his head. He's done that my entire life. Every time someone flips him off behind his back or make a face, he simply knows and it's the most annoying thing ever.</p><p>"Have you ever tried butt plugs?" Marco suddenly asked as he turned to William. My brother immediately stopped chewing and turned to look at him while Cedric and I exchanged a glance.</p><p>"Marcus—" Will sighed. "...I'm eating."</p><p>"So? That doesn't answer my question." He said. "C'mon, Will. It's <em>really </em>pleasurable. Allie knows what I'm talking about."</p><p>I froze and slowly looked up from my plate to see the three guys look at me.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks Marcus.</em>
</p><p>That was something we shared with each other before our fifth year ended. Marco told me I was way too tense and needed to release some endorphins. He's very open about stuff like this so he literally bought sex toys for me so I could masturbate and be more relaxed.</p><p>And yes, I'm not embarrassed to talk about it because masturbation is normal and completely healthy, but mentioning me having tried butt plugs before, in front of my brother...</p><p>"I have no idea what he's talking about." I told Will. "Maybe something he dreamt."</p><p>"Why would he be dreaming about you with butt plugs?" Cedric asked.</p><p>"Well, I don't know, Ced." I shrugged. "Ask Marco. It's <em>his </em>dream."</p><p>Marco was by this time laughing, a few fingers covering his mouth while William had completely stopped eating, his appetite gone. He pushed his plate away from himself, then slowly got up and made his way out of the Great Hall. He looked like he was about to puke.</p><p>"What the fuck, Marcus?!" I hissed at my friend who was still laughing. "You can't just out me like that in front of my brother. He doesn't need that visual of me!"</p><p>"Neither do I." Cedric said. "Seriously, what kind of conversations do the two of you share? Butt plugs?"</p><p>"And dildos." Marco added. "Vibrators... even handcuffs because I like it when Will restrain me, y'know?"</p><p>"Oh, you're a bottom?" Cedric asked. "Of course you are. Should've known."</p><p>
  <em>Why do we always end up talking about sex?</em>
</p><p>It's even weirder because I've never had actual sex. I'm familiar with most sexual things but I've never had the actual sex part.</p><p>"Hey!" Marco exclaimed and swatted his chest. "I'm a switch, <em>not </em>a bottom."</p><p>"But— William is a top." Cedric said. "There's no way in hell he's ever agree to be on the bottom."</p><p>
  <em>Stop talking about my brothers sex life.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, well that's true." Marco nodded slowly. "But before him, I had the opportunity to be on top. I don't really care, to be honest. I get equal pleasure from both and if Will's happy, <em>I'm </em>happy."</p><p>Marco had sex for the first time at thirteen. Yeah, I know that's young. I remember him telling me and I got really shy just hearing him talk about sex because I wasn't very experienced with anything back then.</p><p>"Plus, he's got a really huge—"</p><p>Marco stopped talking when I stood up abruptly.</p><p>"I'm leaving." I told the two of them who started laughing as I walked out of the Great Hall.</p><p>That's one thing I don't like about William and Marco dating. Marco's need to talk about their sex and my brothers private parts.</p><p>Yeah, no thank you. That's when I'll clog my ears with something to shut out whatever he's talking about.</p><p>I walked straight out into the entrance courtyard and a smile formed on my face when I saw Fred and George sit next to each other in one of the arched window frames. Fred was eating a sandwich. He must've snuck it out from the Great Hall.</p><p>George on the other hand was sitting with a book from the library. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating to the point where it was hurting.</p><p>Fred's eyes landed on me and he smiled while chewing, nodding at me to come over, so I did.</p><p>"Hi Allie." Fred smiled, causing George to look up quickly. He snapped the book closed but ended up dropping it.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>I chuckled at his clumsiness and crouched down to pick it up. I looked at George who smiled weakly, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"What's this?" I asked and looked at the book. I turned it over to read the title.</p><p>
  <em>Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration.</em>
</p><p>"Hmm." I smiled softly and handed him back the book. "That's a good one."</p><p>"You've read it?" George asked, making me nod. Fred's eyes kept flicking from George, to me, then back to George while he was slowly eating the sandwich in his hands.</p><p>"Can't count how many times." I told him, leaning my shoulder against the wall next to where they sat.</p><p>"He's trying to impress you." Fred spoke. George slapped his twin in the back of the head but Fred ignored him and continued. "Transfiguration is the only class you've got together and he doesn't want you to think he's stupid."</p><p>George sighed and nervously looked to me.</p><p>"That's not true." He hurried to say. "Fred's lying."</p><p>
  <em>Uh-huh.</em>
</p><p>"I don't think you're stupid." I told George. "I <em>know </em>you're not stupid. You just have to believe in yourself a little more."</p><p>"See?" Fred asked and looked at George. "It's what I've always told you."</p><p>George looked down at the book to hide the fact that he was blushing.</p><p>"If you want to know someone who's stupid—" I said, looking between the two. "It's Marco. It truly is a wonder how he made Ravenclaw. I mean, sure, there're other traits to it than just having a big brain but he really is stupid sometimes. Don't tell him I said that though, he'll just beat me up."</p><p>George looked back up at me while Fred frowned, and I realised they had no idea how my friendship with Marco worked.</p><p>"Oh, no not literally. He doesn't beat up girls. He doesn't beat up anyone he really cares about." I said with a small chuckle. "Why're you sitting out here and it in the Great Hall?"</p><p>I nodded towards Fred and the sandwich he was holding.</p><p>"Oh, cause Ironwood keeps staring at George like he wants him dead."</p><p>"Makes me quite uncomfortable." George added. "So we sit here instead if we manage to sneak out without anyone noticing we're carrying food from the tables."</p><p>
  <em>I thought I had taken care of Cameron.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'll have a talk with him. He's not very keen on boundaries."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday came around and I had not had an opportunity to talk to Cameron. He kept avoiding me. Mostly he hung around his many Slytherin friends. It's not often that the Slytherins hang around anyone other than their own housemates but both of Cameron's parents were in Slytherin. His entire family were in Slytherin, which is why his parents have been pretty tough in him since he got into Ravenclaw.</p><p>He had a few friends in Ravenclaw. Or, they thought they were friends with him but Cameron hates basically everyone that isn't a Slytherin. He just made friends in Ravenclaw to be accepted. Being accepted had always been something he craved.</p><p>Seeing as he's always surrounded by his friends and running away when I come near him, I haven't been able to talk to him about leaving George alone.</p><p>George is way too nice to have to handle someone sending him death stares all the time. He doesn't deserve that. Doesn't deserve to be harassed by my ex-boyfriend.</p><p>"Allie!" A familiar voice called, causing me to frown as I turned around and saw Ron come walking towards me with fast and steady steps.</p><p>"Ron?" I question. "What are you— uh— hi?"</p><p>He reached me and nervously tipped back and forth on his toes while looking around nervously.</p><p>"Don't let anyone know that I told you this, okay?" He asked and I nodded slowly, not really understanding why he was talking to me. Not that I had anything against it because I like talking to new people. It's just that he's never talked to me before. Only when I stayed with their family for the night after the attack. "Harry and I aren't exactly on speaking terms but I guess he's still my friend."</p><p>"You're not on speaking terms?" I questioned. "Why not?"</p><p>Ron shrugged. He didn't seem too keen on telling me so he simply continued with his point.</p><p>"Have you seen the badges that's been made?" He asked. "Almost every Hogwarts student is wearing them and even though I hate Harry right now, I still don't think it's fair."</p><p>What badges?</p><p>"I ripped this off Goyle's robes." He told me and handed me a badge. I looked at it with a slight frown.</p><p>
  <em>Support</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cedric </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Diggory</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- The real</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hogwarts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Champion!</em>
</p><p>"Why is this unfair?" I asked. "I mean, it's just people supporting Ced."</p><p>"Try and press on it."</p><p>I glanced at Ron but then did what he said and the badge changed to a different text.</p><p>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stinks</em>
</p><p>"Oh." I muttered. "Who made these?"</p><p>"My guess would be Cedric, or perhaps your friend Partridge." He said with a shrug. "Can you just please tell them to cut it out? It's not fair to treat Harry like this. He's already gotten enough shit from people through the years and even though he did put his name in the Goblet while only being fourteen, I still don't like to see him treated like that."</p><p>I frowned and looked back down at the badge, pressing on it again to turn it back to Cedric's face.</p><p>"You think Potter cheated?" I asked. "Because I don't."</p><p>"Then how would his name get into the Goblet?"</p><p>I shrugged. I honestly didn't know but I didn't believe that <em>that </em>fourteen-year-old boy put his name in the Goblet.</p><p>"Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about something else too." Ron said, causing me to look at him. "I think it's great what's going on between you and George. He seem more calm and hasn't turned something of mine into a spider in a while now."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"What do you mean?" I chuckled. "George and I are friends. <em>Just </em>friends."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened and his lips parted to say something but he then closed them again and nervously looked away.</p><p>"Well, uh— I'm sorry." He said. "I just assumed... you seem very close and you were holding hands a lot the day of the attack, and then I saw you up on the stone bridge together and— I assumed you were together."</p><p>I didn't say anything. Ron nodded slowly at me to say goodbye before he turned around, though he only took a few steps before turning back towards me.</p><p>"Have you maybe considered the fact that he might fancy you?"</p><p>"Preach!" Lee suddenly called out, giving me a bloody heart attack as I then felt him throw an arm around my neck. "Walk with me, Silverberry."</p><p>He started pulling me with him, his arm staying around my neck and he looked back over his shoulder were Ron stood.</p><p>"Bye Ronnie!" He said in a playful tone, waving his fingers at him.</p><p>"Jordan, what're you doing?" I asked Lee, earning his attention. "Where're we going?</p><p>"<em>We </em>are going down to the boathouse." He told me. "You're gonna help us by being lookout for us."</p><p>I looked at him with a raised eyebrows, questioning his intentions.</p><p>"Don't worry." He grinned. "George convinced us that if we get caught, the three of us will take the blame and say that you had nothing to do with it."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>George fancies me.</p><p>"I have a question." I said, glancing back at the spot Ron and I had talked in just a moment before.</p><p>"Ron is right." Lee said, knowing what I was gonna ask. "George totally fancies you. It's cute, really. He's really giddy and stuff — like a teenage girl over her first love."</p><p>I couldn't help but feel my heart warm at the thought of George liking me. I felt my cheek warm up too, though that never happens. I'm not a person to blush. I <em>never </em>blush, not even when I'm shy.</p><p>"Oh—" Lee wiggled his eyebrows at me. "... I assume the feeling's mutual."</p><p>"Shut up." I muttered, nudging him with my shoulder. "Can you tell me why I'm playing lookout? What're the three of you up to?"</p><p>"That a secret." He smiled and hopped my nose which caused me to scrunch up my nose. "I can't blame George. You're cute— like a baby with teeth like a shark."</p><p>
  <em>What's that supposed to mean?</em>
</p><p>"Plus, I've noticed the way you two look when you talk to each other." He said. "You've got chemistry."</p><p>"Chemistry my ass." I scoffed. "We're friends. He saved my life— he and Fred. I'm grateful for that. Afterwards, we've become friends."</p><p>Lee raised his eyebrows at me, then his lips formed a smirk and he watched straight ahead while nodding. At the same time, we entered the grand staircase, Lee guiding me upwards.</p><p>"The uh— the boathouse is outside." I said. "Why are we going up through the castle?"</p><p>"We're taking a secret passage." He told me. "Not many know of it but a few do."</p><p>I didn't say anything, I simply let Lee guide me up to the seventh floor until we stood in front of a portrait of a man.</p><p>"Percival Pratt." Lee explained, removing his arm from around my neck. "He was a poet in Gryffindor."</p><p>The man in the portrait was wearing a red robe. His hair was brown, eyes blue.</p><p>"He always rhymes and say riddles to students." Lee told me. "And he keeps encouraging people to take some time to rhyme in their day."</p><p>"You should try it." The man in the portrait said. <em>Percival Pratt. </em>"Do you want to hear a riddle?"</p><p>"No thanks Mr Pratt." Lee smiled. "<em>The password is absurd."</em></p><p>"No, no, wait!" The man said. "One riddle and I'll let you through."</p><p>Lee looked at me with a sigh and a slight pout, his eyes asking for my help.</p><p>"Alright." I grinned. "One riddle wouldn't hurt anyone."</p><p>Percival smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>"You are a sweet girl, Miss Silverberry." He said. "I've heard your brother and your friend talk about you quite a lot when they think they're alone. They aren't the smartest tools in the box, are they?"</p><p>"Sadly I'd have to agree with you." I chuckled. The man looked satisfied as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"I speak without a mouth, and hear without ears, have no body, but come alive with wind. What am I?"</p><p>Lee folded his arms over his chest, staring at the portrait with a frown on his face, trying to figure it out.</p><p>"An echo." I answered. Lee's head snapped in my direction, but the man smiled and bowed for me.</p><p>"<em>The password is absurd." </em>Lee then repeated and the man sighed before he opened his portrait, revealing a passage. Lee walked in first and I told the man in the portrait to have a good day before I followed. "That's the password."</p><p>Lee looked back at me as I followed him.</p><p>"The password is absurd?" I questioned. "<em>That's </em>the password?"</p><p>He nodded at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. That was a ridiculous password, but then again— not many people would come think of that, so it kept the passage a secret for almost everyone.</p><p>"It's genius, isn't it?" Lee laughed while we made our way down a flight of stairs.</p><p>"It kinda is." I had to agree. "So— you're really not gonna tell me what this prank is all about?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>I hummed quietly, narrowing my eyes at the back of his head that was covered my thick dreadlocks that were pulled back in a ponytail.</p><p>"You're acting very suspicious right now, Jordan."</p><p>He glanced back at me with a smirk before he turned back and shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe <em>you're </em>the one who's being suspicious, ever thought of that?"</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allie?" George asked when Lee and I walked out of the passage through a similar portrait to the one on seventh floor of the grand staircase.</p><p>"Hi Weasley." I grinned. "Or— Weasleys."</p><p>Fred tried to hide a smirk with his hand which made the whole situation even more suspicious. George looked at his brother, then looked at Lee and then to me.</p><p>"Can I have a hug, Silverberry?" Lee suddenly asked, causing me to look at him quickly with a frown on my face.</p><p>"You want to— <em>hug </em>me?"</p><p>"Yeah!" He grinned enthusiastically. "I'm a very affectionate person."</p><p>He hugged me and I simply went along with it, confused of his behaviour. He then pulled away, holding his hand behind his back and I immediately patted my pockets, realising he just stole my wand.</p><p>"Jordan, what're you up to?" I asked. "Give me back my wand."</p><p>He and Fred slowly backed up towards the opening that led outside to the many stairs that led back to the castle.</p><p>"Now!" Fred suddenly shouted and Lee cast a curse towards the painting before they ran outside. Fred then cast a curse towards the opening, causing the wall to grow in, filling up the opening.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck are they doing?</em>
</p><p>"Do you uh—" I looked up at George who was trying to see if the bricks were stuck or if he could push them out. "George?"</p><p>"Hmm." He mumbled in response, too focused on the bricks. I looked back to the other side of the boat house where the other opening was, leading to the stairs.</p><p>When I didn't respond, George looked at me and his eyes followed my gaze.</p><p>"Oh." He muttered. "That's embarrassing. Looks like something they should've thought about."</p><p>I chuckled and shook my head at the situation before we made our way around to the other opening, though as I e reached the other side, Lee suddenly appeared.</p><p>He wiggled his fingers at us, then threw a spell at the opening, causing that to start to close up again.</p><p>"Jordan!" I shouted as I ran towards him to get through but the opening finished being filled up just as I reached it. I stopped quickly to not run into the wall, and then slowly turned around to look at George who was pursing his lips, obviously not knowing what to do. "Do you have any idea what they're up to?"</p><p>"No—" he shook his head. "Fred told me he had an idea for a prank that involved the boat house but he wouldn't tell me what it was."</p><p>
  <em>Okay...</em>
</p><p>"Do you have your wand?" I asked. "To undo this?"</p><p>I pointed towards the closed opening with my thumb but George scratched the back of his neck as he shook his head.</p><p>"Fred said he needed to borrow it because he forgot his in the dormitory." He informed me. "So uh— I guess we're stuck."</p><p>"What did they do to the portrait?" I asked immediately before I made my way over to it. The man was now asleep, snoring. "<em>The password is absurd."</em></p><p>No response.</p><p>"Did they like— put him to sleep?" I asked as I tried to tap my finger against the portrait man's forehead. "He's not dead— he's snoring. Can you even kill a portrait?"</p><p>I looked back at George, and frowned when I saw his expression. His eyes were shining and he was trying to hide the very big smile. A smile of sweetness as he looked at me.</p><p>"What?" I questioned. "Was that dumb? I know a lot of things but facts about portraits aren't exactly my specialty."</p><p>"Most of the people in the portraits are already dead, love." He told me. "If not all of them are."</p><p>"Oh—" I chuckled softly. "Right. Sometimes my brain isn't <em>that </em>quick."</p><p>I was still holding onto that badge Ron gave me. I looked down at it. It had changed pack to Potter at one point when I had accidentally pressed it again.</p><p>"What's that you've got there?"</p><p>I looked up at George as he approached me. I handed him the badge and he looked at it carefully.</p><p>"Ron gave it to me." I said. "Thinks Ced or Marco made it. I'm sure they didn't though."</p><p>George glanced up at me, his hazel eyes meeting my brown ones for a second.</p><p>"I've seen them on people's robes." He nodded. "Do you have any idea who <em>did </em>make them?"</p><p>"No." I shrugged. "Probably Malfoy just to piss off Potter."</p><p>"Probably." He chuckled, handing me back the badge. "If you find out who made them, are you gonna threaten them with a knife like you did to Ironwood?"</p><p>My head snapped up to look at his eyes as he smirked in a knowing way.</p><p>"How did you— who told you that?"</p><p>"Marcus told a few people." He said. "He actually kind of bragged about it— bragged that his best friend is a badass."</p><p>I pressed my lips together.</p><p>
  <em>And how does Marco know? I sure didn't tell him. I told William but—</em>
</p><p>William that fucking asshole.</p><p>"So—" I breathed. "I promise I'm not some crazy person. I was just trying to help my brother to not get expelled."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not judging you, Allie." He smiled. "You're talking to the guy who once fed firework to a salamander to see what would happen."</p><p>As the imagine went through my head, I couldn't help but laugh at it.</p><p><em>"Have you kissed yet?!" </em>Fred's faint voice came from the other side of one of the walls. George and I took a step back from each other, both realising what Lee and Fred were up to.</p><p>Of course. Lee was trying to get me to admit that I fancy George, while telling me that he fancies me too and then they lock us in here, our only way out being to swim through the lake, and I'm not about to do that.</p><p>
  <em>Well that just made things awkward.</em>
</p><p>"I wish I could do wand-less magic." I said, staring at the wall where the opening used to be. My eyes widened for a moment when I realised there was one spell I knew how to do without using my wand. "One second."</p><p>George watched me with a frown as I walked over to the opening where the boats swam in with the first year students at the start of a school year. I held out my hand.</p><p>"<em>Accio wand."</em></p><p>I heard Lee shriek before he yelled for Fred to grab the wand but they didn't get to do it before the wand flew around the boathouse and into my hand.</p><p>"You can do that?" George asked. "I mean, I know how to do it <em>with </em>my wand."</p><p>"My mum taught me." I told him. "In case I ever was attacked and my wand was taken from me when I needed it. It's the only spell I know how to do without using a wand."</p><p>He smiled and I gently grabbed into his arm to tug him back behind me, while pointing the wand at the wall.</p><p>"Wait—" George called out, causing me to turn and looked at him, my wand still raised at the wall. "... I uh— before you blow up the wall, I want to do something. I'm gonna be really bold actually but I don't just want to do it because I know Ironwood has hurt you, even tried undressing you without consent."</p><p>His rambling was cute but I had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do, or ask me. I looked at him in confusion as he slowly brought his hand up, hesitating to see if I allowed him to do so. When I didn't move away and smiled up at him, he cupped my jaw, his thumb stroking over my skin while the rest of his fingers rested against the side of my neck.</p><p>"If I kissed you— would you let me?"</p><p>
  <em>Butterflies.</em>
</p><p>I looked at his lips, suddenly getting the urge to find out what it would be like to kiss him. I had no idea what I was feeling in my body right now. It was new. I had never felt like this — like I was drawn to him. It didn't feel like this with Cameron. Being with Cameron was nice for the most parts but I never felt the spark that people talk about so I just assumed that was something people made up.</p><p>"You could try and find out for yourself." I told him in a soft whisper, my eyes flicking back to his. He smiled softly and his thumb kept brushing over my skin as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over mine before applying pressure.</p><p>Immediately I felt like a firework that was being lit. Felt like sparks swam through my veins, trying to get to my heart as soon as possible.</p><p>I kissed him back. Our lips moved against each other and we both applied equal pressure to the kiss. My hand found it's way to the nape of his neck and George's other hand found it's way to my waist.</p><p>It was like he suddenly gained so much confidence just by kissing me. It was odd, because while he gained confidence, I felt myself grow shy and weaker by the fact that I was doing this with him. A thing so intimate.</p><p>Never in a million years did I imagine that kissing could feel like this. Kissing Cameron felt good but it did not feel like this. This felt amazing, it felt relaxed and it felt like our lips simply fit with one another.</p><p>It felt like it was something we should've done a long time ago. Almost like our lips were made specifically for each other.</p><p>Kissing George felt like I invited a piece of his soul in. It may sound odd but at that very moment, I knew it was supposed to be him and I.</p><p>I never believed in soulmates. Not until I kissed him and had that feeling. The feeling that we were made for each other.</p><p>Was George my soulmate?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think George and I were both kinda shocked that we actually kissed. We both acted like nothing had happened when we were finally let out and then I went to go and find either Marco or Cedric to see if they knew anything about the badges that were being made and worn.</p><p>When I got to the castle, it was like the universe were going against me in some kind of way. Right away, Cameron found me and started following me, trying to get me to talk to him.</p><p>
  <em>Why now, right after I kissed George?</em>
</p><p>I don't know if I should feel guilty that I kissed someone shortly after breaking up with Cameron.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>I shouldn't feel guilty. Cameron treated me like shit. He hit me and he would probably have raped me if he got the chance. He doesn't deserve my guilt.</p><p>"I just want to apologise, Allie." He called after me, speeding up until he was walking by my side. "Please hear me out."</p><p>"Apologising seem to be your favourite thing." I said, rolling my eyes. I stopped by the door that led inside to the entrance hall, and turned to Cameron with a bored look. "I'm really tired of you. Can you just leave me alone, yeah? And stop harassing George. He's a much better guy than you ever will be and he does not deserve to have you staring at him like you want to kill him every second."</p><p>Cameron pressed his hand to the door to push it open as he followed me instead, then chased after me as I entered the grand staircase.</p><p>"Why can't you just admit it?" He asked. "It's not that fucking hard."</p><p>"Admit what?"</p><p>"That you've fucked him."</p><p>I stopped in my tracks. I had only reached up the first set of stairs but I stopped and turned around towards him.</p><p>"It always comes back to that, doesn't it?" I asked. "Thinking I've slept with someone just because I don't want you. Have you maybe ever stopped to think that <em>you </em>could be the problem? That you repel me so much and that <em>that's </em>why I don't want you?"</p><p>Cameron took a threatening step towards me, his angry eyes staring down at mine.</p><p>"Do I need to remind you that <em>I </em>went down on you, fingered you, let you suck me off, <em>cuddled </em>you even though it is disgusting with that body of yours. No one wants girls with fat on their body. You were <em>lucky </em>I even stayed with you."</p><p>His words didn't affect me at all. I was so used to it but I didn't believe it. Sometimes I did get a little insecure about my stomach because it isn't completely flat and I've got some fat on my hips, because that's where I gain, but I still knew my body was good enough and that there was someone out there who wouldn't care what my body looked like.</p><p>"Do you realise how dumb you sound right now?" I asked. "Humans can't survive without fat on their bodies. And this—"</p><p>I grabbed onto the extra fat on my hip.</p><p>"... does not make me worth less than someone <em>with </em>less." I said. "You on the other hand is worth <em>nothing. </em>You wanna know why? Because it is obvious to me what kind of person you'll become. I truly feel sorry for whomever ends up with you because the truth is that you're the split image of a wife beater, a domestic abuser. You're lucky I got there at the right time when William was beating you up. You're lucky I stopped him because he could've went on about it until you were unconscious in that chair. Then again, I'm starting to regret that I didn't let him continue. You deserved—"</p><p>For the second time in a couple of weeks, he slapped me across the face but this time it was much harder, the sound of it echoing through the tower of the grand staircase. The force of it snapped my head to the side and my eyes teared up much faster at the big amount of pain.</p><p>My lip felt like it was on fire, and then the taste of metal filled my mouth.</p><p>"Young man, what are you doing!" A man in one of the portraits shouted. "You do not hit a woman! Get out of here you little bully!"</p><p>"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Another portrait asked me, this one being a woman. I didn't respond. I was way too shocked by the fact that once again, Cameron had hit me.</p><p>I felt something warm run from my lip, down over my chin before dripping onto my white dress-shirt underneath my robes.</p><p>"Mr Ironwood!" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice before I heard fast steps coming down the staircase. Cameron looked away from me as he took a step back. "You have no business behaving like that towards Miss Silverberry. I would suggest you find your way to your common room. I'll be informing Professor Flitwick about your behaviour and highly recommend he gives you some sort of punishment."</p><p>Cameron looked to me again with a scoff before he made his way up the stairs.</p><p>"Are you quite alright, dear?" Professor McGonagall asked, causing me to turn towards her while I forced a smile. "Oh dear, you're bleeding. Why don't you head up to the hospital wing? I'm sure madam Pomfrey can quickly fix that split lip."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, thank you Professor. I'll do just that." I nodded as I myself hurried up the staircase. Though instead of going to the fourth floor corridor which was where the hospital wing was, I hurried past Cameron on the stairs to get to the fifth floor corridor instead.</p><p>I hurried through the corridor until I got to the other side of it. Next I hurried down the spiral staircase and down the next corridor before I pushed the door open to the transfiguration courtyard, also known as the middle courtyard.</p><p>Cedric sat on some benches by one of the trees, surrounded by his Hufflepuff friends. Marco and William on the other hand, sat in the grass underneath the larger tree. It was those two that I rushed over to.</p><p>Both of them took one look at me before both quickly got to their feet.</p><p>"Don't make a scene." I told them. "I don't want people looking and noticing."</p><p>"Who the fuck did that?" Marco asked while Will gently cupped my face to study it.</p><p>Marco doesn't know that Cameron hit me. That's something that stayed within knowledge of me, my brother, George but also Fred because Fred saw my face, and then of course.. Cameron himself.</p><p>"He hit you again?" William asked. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>"Who hit you again?" Marco asked as he followed William and I back inside. "Wait— you were hit before? By who? Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>I didn't say anything until we were back on the fifth floor, entering the prefect bathroom. William locked the door and I went straight to the mirror above the sinks to see what my face looked like.</p><p>It wasn't near as bad as the last time. It definitely hurt more. I had a cut on my lower lip and it was bleeding, but not a lot. It was only one drop of blood that had ran down my chin and landed on my dress-shirt. Though my cheek was a bit red but it didn't look like it was something that would transform into a bruise.</p><p>I wet my hand before washing away the blood, being extra careful with my lip. William grabbed some paper towel for me afterwards and I pressed it to my lip to stop the slight bleeding.</p><p>"Would anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Marco asked. He was still standing by the door, watching what was happening. "Who hit you, Allie?"</p><p>I sighed and looked at him through the mirror.</p><p>"Cameron—"</p><p>"Cameron?!" He raised his voice. "And he's done it before?!"</p><p>"Once before." I shrugged. "That's why Will tied him to that chair and ruined his face. A few portraits saw it this time and so did McGonagall. She sent him straight to the common room. She's gonna tell Flitwick so Cameron will get his punishment. I don't want either of you go searching for him. It'll only cause bigger problems that we do not need."</p><p>My brother and my best friend exchanged a glance before Marco slowly approached the two of us.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. "The first time it happened?</p><p>"She didn't even tell me." Will sighed. "I had to put truth serum in Ironwood's drink at lunch to find out what he did exactly."</p><p>Marco looked at his boyfriend, then at me as I watched the cut in the mirror.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>"Because I knew what would happen if I did." I said and looked at him. "Will would go crazy and you'd only encourage it. Then Will <em>did </em>go crazy but it obviously didn't help. Cameron is jealous. He thinks I'm sleeping with George and apparently Cameron still thinks he owns me. He told me that no one would want me because I'm fat."</p><p>Again, they exchanged a glance and William placed a hand on my shoulder to get me to look at him.</p><p>"You're not fat, Allie." He told me. "Just because you've got more fat than others, doesn't mean you <em>are </em>fat."</p><p>"I know." I shrugged. "And I don't care what he thinks. He didn't get to me because I won't let him, but I wish he would leave me alone. He's not my boyfriend anymore."</p><p>I looked at myself in the mirror again and quickly ran a few fingers through my bangs to fix how they sat against my forehead.</p><p>"Anyway—" I breathed. "Do you know anything about those badges that people are wearing? The ones that are cheering Cedric up but bringing Potter down?"</p><p>"No." Marco shook his head. "I have no idea who did but I've seen a lot of people wear them."</p><p>William crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink.</p><p>"Malfoy's the one handing them out." He said. "So I suppose he's the one making them. I think he just wants to get a reaction from Potter."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron had been suspended for violence towards another student a.k.a, me. He wasn't allowed back until before Christmas so when he did get back, he'd have too much homework to have time to bother me</p><p>We were a couple of days away from the first task. I had been busy with all of my classes lately so I hadn't seen that much of George. We hadn't kissed again either, even though I really wanted to every time I saw him.</p><p>I hadn't been able to get the kiss out of my head. That happened at the start of November and now we were almost in December.</p><p>Cedric told us a couple of days ago that the first task was dragons. Potter had warned him about him so he was more prepared. Since then, Ced had been studying a lot to be even more prepared. He's trying to figure out a tactic to win the task.</p><p>Today was Friday and the task was on Sunday. Even now, Cedric was stuck in the library, looking into a thousand books while I just got out of class. I had an hour of history of magic with Professor Binns as the teacher. I've got that class along with Slytherin, but none of my friends and I usually sit with Cameron because he's got the class as well, though he's suspended, he's my ex and I absolutely hate him. There's no way you'll ever see me sit with him in class again.</p><p>Today I sat with Roger Davies, a guy from both my house and my year. He's nice. We haven't talked a lot in the five and a half years we've been at Hogwarts, but other than that, he does seem like a genuine guy.</p><p>Lunch was now so that's where I was headed and then I had a free lesson before I had Muggle studies for two hours.</p><p>Oh, also, Fred and George somehow managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let them add a class to their schedule. They won't take the NEWTs but they simply wanted to be in it for some reason. I'm in the same class. It's astronomy. That class is mixed between the houses and Cedric is in it too.</p><p>Marco hadn't had any classes today. Fridays are a class free day for him and so is William's so they've probably been spending it together in a courtyard somewhere. Those two idiots are already talking about getting married sometime after Hogwarts.</p><p>There's just one little detail...</p><p>Gay marriage is illegal in England. Actually, it's illegal everywhere. Marco once did research on it because he really wanted to be able to marry Will, but turns out that not one single country had made it legal. The world sucks.</p><p>Hopefully it'll be legal someday. Until then, they'll have to just live together and act married.</p><p>I don't understand why it has to be illegal. I mean, when did straight marriage have to be legalised? I can tell you that — never. It's always been okay for a straight couple to get married so it should be the same with two guys or two girls.</p><p>"Boo!" A voice came from behind me, causing me to jump. I had been way too gone in my own thoughts that I didn't notice three guys sneaking up on me.</p><p>George threw an arm around my neck while Fred walked on my other side with Lee next to him. That's a thing I <em>have </em>noticed though I haven't seen him much — George had definitely been more confident since our kiss in the boathouse.</p><p>
  <em>What's more romantic than sharing your first kiss in a boathouse?</em>
</p><p>I laughed at my though, causing Fred and Lee to exchange a glance while George cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Something funny?"</p><p>"Nope." I shook my head. "But uh— don't ever sneak up on me again. I'm carrying a knife and one day I might be so frightened that I pull it at you."</p><p>I looked around at the three as I spoke. Fred slowly moved away from me and closer to Lee while George simply grinned at it. After we exchanged that kiss, I told him about the knife he was carrying. He told me if I had used a knife from the kitchen to threaten Cameron so I explained to him where I got my knife from and why I'm carrying it around in my sock.</p><p>"I'm a little scared of you." Lee said. "Just a little."</p><p>"Remind me to never piss you off." Fred added as he moved to the other side of Lee to keep him safe.</p><p>"What? It's not like I'll stab you in the middle of the corridor." I told him. "If I were to kill you, I'd do it without witnesses."</p><p>
  <em>There's no harm in scaring him a little bit.</em>
</p><p>Immediately, Lee grabbed Fred by the robes as dragged him to the other side of himself so he was between he and I. Fred quickly ran back to where he stood before but eventually, the two just turned around and walked away down another hallway. George and I looked after them as they walked, then I looked up at him.</p><p>"I think you frightened them a bit."</p><p>He looked really pretty. He had a soft smile on his face as he stared in the direction where his two friends had run off to. His long hair sat perfectly around his head and his eyes almost sparkled. He looked happy.</p><p>"I like frightening people." I joked. He looked down at me and when our eyes met, he smiled. He still had his arm wrapped around my neck.</p><p>"Oh, do you now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I like <em>watching </em>you frighten people."</p><p>He was definitely way more confident than before we kissed. I bet it fed his ego that I was interested in him.</p><p>"Do you remember when you told me I couldn't handle you?" I asked, earning a small nod from him. I chuckled and patted his chest gently. "Yeah, I think it's the other way around, my friend."</p><p>We continued to walk down the hallway, George studying my side profile for a moment before he went back to looking straight ahead.</p><p>"Friend?" He questioned in a smug tone. "Think we're a bit past that stage, huh?"</p><p>"Oh you cheeky—"</p><p>My voice quickly died down when I saw Marco and William come down towards us from the astronomy tower. Their eyes landed on us and George looked at me in confusion when he saw my wide eyes, then looked down at the two guys who looked equally shocked.</p><p>"I might not have told them that we kissed." I informed George. His lips formed an <em>'O' </em>as he quickly removed his arm from around my neck and pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "They tend to be very protective over me."</p><p>"So— should I run?" George joked, making me smile even though I tried to force it back.</p><p>"What's this?" Marco asked in an odd tone when he walked up to us. "I know I said the whole thing about getting a room but you do know I wasn't serious, right? Are you sure you want to—"</p><p>"Partridge." William interrupted him, gently shoving him out of the way before placing himself in front of George, eyeing him up and down. "Wait... which one are you?"</p><p>"I'm Fred." George said, nodding slowly. "So if you want to punch someone right now, it's me— Fred. But uh— wait like an hour yeah? I'll be in the Great Hall but right now I just need to use the loo."</p><p>I ran some fingers over my mouth, trying to hide the smile on my face. George winked at me, then saluted William before hurrying towards the grand staircase.</p><p>"I was just gonna tell him to treat you nicely." William said with a smile frown as he looked at me. "You're with Fred now?"</p><p>"That wasn't Fred." I chuckled. "It was George. And who says we're together?"</p><p>"He had his arm around you, Allie." Marco cut in, but went quiet when William sent him a look with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"So?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. "You've had your arm around me before, so has Ced but I'm not dating any of you."</p><p>William smiled cheekily as he turned to his younger boyfriend.</p><p>"And that's why we think before we speak, Partridge."</p><p>"Oh my god!" Marco groaned. "We've been over this, William! We've been dating for goddamn months. You can start using my name, y'know."</p><p>My brother simply raised an eyebrow to question Marco's sudden outbursts and we both kept our eyes on him as he followed George's footsteps towards the grand staircase.</p><p>"He's starting to talk back, I see." I said. William hummed, keeping his eyes on Marco's back until he was out of sight. Then my brother looked at me and offered a bright smile. "I'd be happy for you if you were dating George— or Fred— or whomever <em>that </em>was."</p><p>"George." I reminded him, causing him to nod.</p><p>"Right. Well, I <em>would </em>support you. Both of the twins seem like nice guys. The only reason I always disliked Cameron was because of the vibe he gave off." He said. "I'm not saying that I think you <em>are </em>with one of the Weasleys, but if you were, you'd have every ounce of my support."</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled. "Because something <em>did </em>happen, actually."</p><p>William slowly folded his arms over his chest, nodding for me to continue.</p><p>"It was just a kiss." I shrugged. "But I don't know. It felt good. Like, I thought kissing Cameron felt good and then I kissed George. I like him. I think I really do."</p><p>My brother made a certain face that I hadn't seen him make in years. It was the one he made when I had done something that he found adorable. He has always babied me even though he's only nine months older than me.</p><p>"Just spare me of the details of the kissing, yeah?" He asked and gave my shoulder a squeeze before turning around to walk towards the grand staircase. I quickly caught up with him.</p><p>"As if I don't have to hear you and Marco bicker because he wants to try new things in the bedroom and thinks you're boring because you think otherwise."</p><p>"That's on Marco." He told me. "And maybe I would've been open to his ideas if it didn't revolve around getting his initials cut into my hipbone."</p><p>I looked up at my brother, my face scrunched up. That sounded like it would hurt.</p><p>"He suggested that?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"And I'd rather not." He told me. "Marco is like a dog. He needs to be kept on a tight leash. A <em>really </em>tight lea—"</p><p>He was interrupted when Charlotte suddenly came running up the stairs and straight towards us. She looked like she was on the edge of breaking into tears.</p><p>"What're you doing up here? You should be in the Great Hall for lunch." Will said when Charlotte ran right over to throw her arms around his tall figure. William was really tall. Taller than the twins and that says a lot. I believe he's six feet four.</p><p>"A Slytherin stole my bracelet and told me he'd throw it in the black lake and then he told me to get lost when I asked for it back."</p><p>Charlotte has this special bracelet for whenever she gets anxious. It calms her mind. We had a burglar a few years ago at home and the man had gotten close to her bedroom. Ever since then, she's been suffering from a little anxiety and the bracelet really helps to keep her distracted from they anxious feeling.</p><p>William looked at me and we exchanged a glance as he ran his fingers through our younger sisters hair.</p><p>"Cece, look at me, yeah?" he asked and looked back down at her as she tilted her head back to look at our older brother. He offered her a comforting smile as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Do you know the name of this Slytherin guy?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"What did he look like?" I asked. Both of them looked at me and Charlotte let go of William to wipe her tears herself.</p><p>"He looked mean." She told me. "His hair was really blonde."</p><p>
  <em>Blonde?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malfoy?</em>
</p><p>"Is he in the same year as Harry Potter?" I asked and she nodded in response. "And did he walk around with two other guys, both a bit taller than him but one being more chubby than the other?"</p><p>Charlotte nodded again and William and I looked at each other while signing.</p><p>"I'll take care of this." Will told me. "Go eat lunch. Cece and I will go see Professor McGonagall. Maybe she can have Snape talk to Malfoy."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded. "If you need my help, just ask. I have a knife and I'm definitely not afraid to use it on a little brat like Malfoy."</p><p>William shook his head as he took Charlotte's hand.</p><p>"No one will have to use any knives." He told me before nodding towards the door that led out to the grand staircase. "I'll see you later. Go get something to eat."</p><p>Malfoy was a little bitch. First stealing Eleanor's newspaper that she by the way was very proud of having bought herself and now stealing the one thing that makes Charlotte feels safe when she feels anxious.</p><p>
  <em>Keep messing with my sisters and I truly </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">will</span>
  </em>
  <em> commit murder.</em>
</p><p>When I got to the Great Hall, I glanced around before my eyes landed on Malfoy who was trying to impress Krum which he had been doing since the two other schools arrived.</p><p>"Do you have an issue?" I asked and leaned down between Malfoy and Zabini, my left hand pressed against the table. Malfoy and the people around him froze and slowly looked at me. The Durmstrang students looked at me too but they were probably just curious as to what was happening. "Because it seems like you are too big of a coward to stick with bullying people your own age."</p><p>Malfoy tensed his jaw as he slowly turned his head to look at me.</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>"Oh you want me to say it again?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. "Are you deaf now? I called you a coward."</p><p>"Listen—" he spoke angrily. "I don't know what your pro—"</p><p>"No, <em>you </em>listen!" I snapped, slamming my hand down against the table, not loud enough for the while to hear, but loud enough to gain the attention of the rest of the Slytherin table along with the Gryffindors. "Quit nagging my sisters, alright? No— quit nagging <em>anyone. </em>I get you might have these daddy issues with dear old daddy Malfoy but there're other ways you can gain his attention. One way would be to get your ass expelled so no one around here has to look at it anymore."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me and I flashed him a smile as I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table. I straightened up and took a bite off it, quickly chewed it before I spoke again.</p><p>"I'm glad we understand each other." I said and patted Malfoy's shoulder. He quickly brushed it off and acted like I just left a disease there as he kept brushing invisible dust off of it while I walked away from the Slytherin table while taking another bite off my apple.</p><p>"That was fucking awesome!" Marco told me as I sat across from me. He held up his hand and I rolled my eyes playfully as I high-fived him.</p><p>"But why exactly did you just do that?"</p><p>"He took Charlotte's bracelet." I said. "He threatened to throw it in the black lake but I have no idea if he's actually done that. William is currently talking to McGonagall about it though."</p><p>Marco scoffed and turned to glance towards the Slytherin table before he turned back to look at me.</p><p>"You just completely embarrassed him in front of Krum." He laughed softly. "He's definitely getting you back for that."</p><p>"Not if he's smart." I said, taking another bite of my apple while Marco started filling his plate with food.</p><p>On Sunday morning when we finished breakfast, I ended up on the suspension bridge with George. We were both just watching the view while discussing tonight's event.</p><p>Charlotte had gotten her bracelet back. Malfoy had yet to get it thrown in the lake so after McGonagall forced Snape to talk to Malfoy, Charlotte got her bracelet back.</p><p>Malfoy also had to get a detention for stealing. I felt good about that but he had been sending me death stares since I completely embarrassed him during Friday's lunch.</p><p>I don't care if I'm older than him. I don't care if he's only fourteen. If he messes with my sisters, I'll gladly defend them with whatever it takes.</p><p>"Who do you reckon will win the task?" George asked, turning his head to look at me.</p><p>"Ced." I told him honestly. "He's been studying a lot for it — preparing and all of that. And I think he <em>is </em>prepared."</p><p>George stayed quiet for a moment which ended up in me having to look at him to see if he was okay. He was looking at me in his familiar way of looking at me.</p><p>"You always do that." I told him. "That look."</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>"The one on your face right now." I chuckled. "I've noticed it quite a lot when you look at me."</p><p>He shrugged and looked back out at the view with a knowing smile.</p><p>"I'm simply looking at something really beautiful." He said, then slowly looked at me again, our eyes looking. "Almost as beautiful as an art piece."</p><p>"Oh!" I laughed. "<em>Almost? </em>That <em>stung, </em>Weasley."</p><p>George laughed with me as he straightened up and pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers.</p><p>"Well, it's not a completely unknown fact that you are actually <em>looking </em>at an actual art piece right now." He said and pulled a hand out to gesture towards his own face.</p><p>"I like that." I smiled. "The confidence. I also like your face."</p><p>He bit his lip, trying to bite back a laugh. He slowly crept closer to me and nudged me with his shoulder.</p><p>"I like your face too."</p><p>I really wanted to kiss him, but as we looked at each other's eyes, we got interrupted by the sound of an owl and in the very next moment, my mum's very own post-owl, a female named Duchess, came flying through the air, towards us. It landed on the railing and I curiously took the letter that sat in her beak.</p><p>"Hi Duch." I greeted and got to stroke her feathers for a single moment before she flew away again. She wasn't big on affection.</p><p>"Family's owl?" George asked. I glanced at him as I opened the envelope.</p><p>"My mothers." I informed him as I pulled out the piece of parchment and unfolded it so I could see what my mother wanted to tell me.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Dear William, Allie, Eleanor and Charlotte,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due to an unfortunate event back home, I've been forced to find myself somewhere else to live. I will be divorcing your father and I'll be getting my own house not far away so we can still see each other frequently when you're home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want to, your father and I have discussed it and agreed that a week with each should be fitting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to go into too much detail in a letter but your father and I will talk to you about it when you get home for the summer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know this is very sudden but so was it when I received the news. We both love the four of you so much and we don't wish for this to have any affect on your lives at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay out of trouble and I'll see you when you get home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mum</em>
</p><p>"Well." I breathed, folding the parchment again before pushing it back into the envelope. I then folded the envelope and made room for it in one of my pockets. "It was addressed to my siblings too. I'll have to let them know later."</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest, looking back out at the view while George studied my face.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed, forcing a smile when I looked at him again. "This summer I was uh— I was suspicious of my father because he worked a lot more than he usual did. Thought what maybe he was having an affair. Though I quickly dropped the thought because he seem to love my mum. My <em>mum </em>just wrote that she's moving out because of an unfortunate event that has to do with my father. She won't say what it is until we see her in person which won't be until the summer but I'm pretty sure I already know."</p><p>I shook my head at the thought and looked out at the view, chewing on my lip.</p><p>"Maybe it <em>isn't </em>what you think it is." George said.</p><p>"What could it possibly be then?" I chuckled. "It doesn't— my parents have been fighting a lot for the past year so it sounds like a good idea for them to be divorced. It's taken a toll on my sisters but it'll be worse for them when they find out about the divorce."</p><p>I was 99% sure that my father had cheated on my mum. He was more distant doing the summer and he often said he had to work late hours, then he'd come home and the house would smell like perfume but mum always went to bed early so she was never awake to smell it when he got home.</p><p>He definitely cheated on her.</p><p>"I was meaning to ask you something." George spoke, making me look at him again. "You never told me what happened with Cameron that got him suspended."</p><p>"Hmm." I pressed my lips together and lowered my eyes to his chest instead of his face.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me, though." George hurried to say. "Not if it makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." I told him. "Not really. It's— it makes me more angry than uncomfortable. He gave me this—"</p><p>I pointed at the cut in my lower lips as I looked back up to carefully observe his expression.</p><p>"...I guess he got angry because I was telling him the truth that he can't handle, so he hit me again." I said. "But McGonagall saw it and told Flitwick who suspended him."</p><p>George placed a few fingers on the left side of my jaw when I started to look away. He moved my head back, gently tilting it back. He took a step closer to me, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the cut.</p><p>"Does it hurt?"</p><p>"Not anymore." I told him. "And as you know, it's looked worse. I reckon it'll be gone in a couple days."</p><p>He hummed at me as his eyes stayed on my lips but the look on his face told me he wasn't thinking about the cut anymore.</p><p>"Can I kiss you again?" He asked, his whole hand resting against my neck.</p><p>"You don't have to ask me." I said in a whisper. "You can kiss me when you want to kiss me."</p><p>A small smile spread on his face before he leaned down while I tiptoed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips met in our second ever kiss.</p><p>That same afternoon, the first task took place in a stadium built specifically for the Tournament. The four champions were in the tent while everyone else were on their way down to the stadium, and I was walking with Marco and William.</p><p>The two were bickering once again, but this time it was about their threesome. They had yet to find someone who was interested so Marco had once again suggested them looking for a girl but William refused because he gets turned off by girls.</p><p>My thoughts were on George which wasn't exactly new for me. He had been all I was thinking about this month especially — since our first kiss.</p><p>These feelings were completely new and odd to me. I hadn't let this before so while it was exciting, it was also a bit scary. I mean, I wasn't familiar with feeling like this and it made me realise that there hadn't been any feelings in the relationship with Cameron.</p><p>"Let's stand here." Marco said when we reached the bleachers in the stadiym. He led the way up to the forth row from the back.</p><p>"I'm sitting." I announced them as I decided to sit down on the ground with Marco on my right side and William on my left.</p><p>"How're you gonna see anything?" Marco asked, looking down at me.</p><p>"Well I'll stand up when it starts, of course." I said and rolled my eyes. "But that isn't for another ten minutes or so. I'm gonna sit until I hear some kind of announcement of the first champion."</p><p>Students were filling up the stadium and Ron, Granger and Longbottom ended up standing on the row behind us while Fred, George and Lee stood on the one behind them.</p><p>"Did you hear Charlie Weasley is here?" Marco asked and looked at Will. "He's the one who came with the dragons."</p><p>"I know." Will said, rubbing his hands together as he leaned his arms on the railing. "I talked to him earlier."</p><p>Marco scoffed.</p><p>"Well I am very sorry then."</p><p>Oh no. Here we go again.</p><p>"Why do you have to act like such a bitch?" William asked. "Shut up and sit your ass down. I'm tired of your attitude."</p><p>"My attitude?" Marco questioned, causing me to sigh as I hid my face in my hands. "I don't <em>have </em>an attitude, William. You're the one acting like a fucking grandfather."</p><p>"Maybe you're just acting like a baby!" William shot back, raising his eyebrows at Marco. I stood up and pulled Marco past me so we switched spots. Then they could argue without having to do it over my head.</p><p>They continued arguing this whole time until a whistle filled the stadium before Cedric emerged. Oh alright, Ced is first.</p><p>The crowd emerged into cheers, yelling and shouting at Cedric. The dragon was already there, chained up to guard a golden egg.</p><p>I didn't cheer. I was watching it all nervously, a hand covering my mouth. I mean, there was an entire dragon and Cedric had to get past it.</p><p>Marco was being really loud about the cheering which pissed William off due to the argument that had just moments ago.</p><p>Cedric was chased around by the dragon. He hid behind a few rocks. After minutes of him trying not to get killed, the dragon spat fire and I could almost hear Cedric's painful groan as he burned his arm. My eyes widened a little but I relaxed when I realised he was alright.</p><p>Eventually, he used transfiguration to turn a rock into a dog to distract the dragon and he managed to get a hold of the egg. He passed the task.</p><p>The crowd cheered loudly for him and this time I was a part of it as he walked back into the tent.</p><p>That was the first champion, now we had three to go. It was already so stressful and we were far from done.</p><p>"This is fucking insane." Marco said with a huge smile on his face, both hands gripping the railing. "In a good <em>fucking </em>way."</p><p>"You're so odd." William sighed, causing Marco to flip him off.</p><p>"Piss off."</p><p>"Can you two stop?" I asked. "Just for now. You can continue with whatever you're fighting over, <em>after </em>the task."</p><p>The boys agreed because they knew I didn't want to listen to it and they respected me, so they dropped it. We all watched as Cedric's dragon was replaced with a a new one.</p><p>"One down, three to go!" Bagman's voice filled the area and the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"</p><p>Delacour was visibly shaking as she entered the stadium. Her hand was clutching her wand and she was holding her head high, trying to look confident when she was obviously terrifying.</p><p>This time, Bagman's voice filled the stadium while Delacour was fighting to get past the dragon. It was tiny comments.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I'm not sure that was wise!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh... nearly! Careful now... good Lord, I thought she'd had it then!"</em>
</p><p>Delacour shot a spell at the dragon, causing it to get dizzy which meant it couldn't focus. She ended up getting the egg and after she left the stadium, the judges showed the points to the crowd but I didn't see it, just like I didn't see it when it was Cedric. I was gonna have to ask him afterwards.</p><p>"And here comes Mr Krum!" The voice echoed through the stadium, followed by Krum entering after the whistle blew. It seemed as if he was well prepared and knew exactly what to do.</p><p>He shot a Conjunctivitis Curse at the dragon which irritated its eyes. That meant that Krum could get the egg and finished with points as well.</p><p>Bagman was being really irritating with his voice while the champions were trying to get their egg. I was focused on each champion so having this voice explain everything you saw, was straight up annoying.</p><p>After the dragon got replaced again, Potter was now announced while the whistle blew. He stumbled out and looked around at the audience before his eyes landed on the golden egg. The dragon had hidden so the egg wasn't exactly guarded at this very moment.</p><p>I chewed on my lip as Potter approached the egg. Potter's task was making me more nervous. The others were seventeen or over but Potter was only fourteen. Though he had survived a whole lot of shit since he started Hogwarts, it still made me nervous that he could be hurt because he's just a boy.</p><p>Suddenly the dragon appeared and tried hitting Potter with his tail, but Potter rolled away before it hit him. He hid behind a rock and shot his wand into the air, saying something before he hid again when the dragon spat fire at him.</p><p>Shortly after, Potter's broom came flying, and he jumped on before he shot into the air. The dragon tried to fly after but was held back by the chain, until it suddenly broke, causing me to flinch slightly.</p><p>The dragon chased Potter until they could no longer be seen. The crowds started filling with chatter as everyone wondered what was going on. Even Marco and William ignored their argument to discuss of Potter was dead or still escaping from the dragon.</p><p>"I wanna be on the first row at his funeral." Marco joked, causing both William and I to hit him.</p><p>"He's not dead." I said. "And his friends are standing right behind us so watch what you're saying."</p><p>The crowd stood there, waiting and waiting and waiting. Minutes went back and after a moment, Potter suddenly returned, making the crowd erupt into louder cheers than I had ever heard.</p><p>Potter dove on his broom and grabbed the golden egg before he flew over to the entrance of the tent where the rest of the champions were waiting.</p><p>While the points were being shown, Bagman gave a quick speech and the winner of the task was announced to be Potter and Krum tied on first place with Cedric in second and Delacour in fourth.</p><p>"That was fucking brilliant!" Marco exclaimed and looked at me. "Did you see? Ced was almost burned like a turkey at thanksgiving."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at his comment.</p><p>Marco loved thanksgiving. He celebrated it once when his family visited the states. I'm familiar with it too because my dad is American so we do celebrate it even though we're in England. Well, we celebrated it before we started at Hogwarts. Now we don't have the chance to be home for Thanksgiving. I don't really mind though.</p><p>Christmas is <em>my </em>favourite holiday.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm <em>just </em>saying that when he gets back, I'm going to punch him in the nose." Marco said. He was completely hyped about the idea, punching his own palm as he jumped around the Ravenclaw common room. "I'm going to make him bleed like he made <em>you </em>bleed. Maybe I'll even use that pocketknife of yours and slice of his fingers one by one so he can never use them to hit you again."</p><p>I was listening to what he was saying. It was impossible not to. Sure, I was currently sitting with a book in one of the small sofa's on the first floor of the common room where the bookshelves were, but I couldn't block out Marco's voice.</p><p>He was being loud and not subtle about it at all. We were at the start of December which meant that Cameron was gonna be back this month and I think Marco was dreading it more than I was.</p><p>"He's not going to do anything." I said, glancing up at my friend. "He will be too busy with all the schoolwork he's missed out on."</p><p>Marco sighed and pouted at me as he folded his arms over his chest. "So I can't punch him?"</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "Just leave it be."</p><p>"Yeah, Allie's with George now." Cedric said. He was sitting next to me after we had snuck him into the common room. It was Thursday so no one had noticed since most people were in class.</p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>with George." I argued. "I simply kissed him a few times. Or— he kissed me. I actually haven't been the one to lead yet. Maybe he hasn't asked me out because he thinks I don't like him. Wait, no— no because I told him he didn't have to ask me if he wanted to kiss me... maybe <em>I </em>should ask <em>him </em>out. No... no, we're friends. We're just friends."</p><p>I went back to look at my book while Marco and Cedric exchanged a glance, secretly telling each other that I had gone mad.</p><p>"Yes, because we all kiss our friends." Cedric said, his voice full of sarcasm. I slammed my book closed before I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p>"Well I am sorry, Mr Hogwarts champion. Maybe <em>you </em>don't kiss your friends but I mean— I've kissed Marco before and neither of us has any feelings other than friendship."</p><p>"True enough." Marco nodded and I stuck out my tongue at Ced, proving my point.</p><p>"But you never had feelings for Marco to start with." He continued. "And you've already admitted that you're into George, so why not just go for it? What could possibly go wrong?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know." I breathed heavily, slamming the book down against my thighs. "Maybe he'll say no. Maybe he'll laugh in my face."</p><p>"And why would he do that?" Marco asked. I looked at him as he leaned back against the railing.</p><p>"He's a joker, a— a prankster." I said with a shrug of my shoulder before shyly looking down at the book. "What if it's all a joke? His way of joking around with me? He might not be serious about it."</p><p>"Oh Jesus." Marco sighed, rolling his eyes while Cedric simply chucked at my fear.</p><p>"Allie, I know you're smart and everything— you usually <em>are </em>smart, but right now, you're just blind." Cedric told me. "George obviously has a crush on you at the very least. Maybe I'd even take it a step further and say he's in love with you."</p><p>"He's <em>not </em>in love with me." I snorted. "There's absolutely no way. I know he fancies me, and I fancy him back but love? He's not in love with me."</p><p>"Maybe not." Cedric shrugged. "But if you give it a chance and ask him out, he may eventually <em>fall </em>in love with you."</p><p>Marco pushed himself off of the railing and walked over to me. He crouched down in front of me and snatched the book from my hands.</p><p>"Babe—" he grinned at me. "... you've practically got the whole school in love with you already. Boys <em>and </em>girls. Who <em>wouldn't </em>want a strong, independent woman who carries a knife, is smart, who isn't scared to speak her mind and is very affectionate and gives a big shit about everyone around her? The answer is no-one. <em>No-one </em>would say no to a girl like that."</p><p>"Exactly!" Cedric agreed. "Listen to Marco. He tend to be right— most of the time."</p><p>"Exa— what?" Marco looked at Cedric with a frown before he stood up. "What d'ya mean, <em>most </em>of the time? I'm always right."</p><p>"Wha— s-sure you are, Marco." Cedric nodded. "My apologies. 'Course."</p><p>I bit back a laugh, watching their interaction as Marco then looked at me.</p><p>"Plus—" he added with a grin. "You're rich. You could work as a sugar mummy. Give the boy some jewellery, some nice shoes."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, standing up. I grabbed the book that he took from me before, and walked over to put it away in the same spot I took it from.</p><p>"My <em>parents </em>are rich." I corrected Marco. "There's a difference."</p><p>"Yeah, well didn't your dad buy you all of those really expensive jewellery? If you're ever in need of money, you can quickly sell them and become rich."</p><p>I slowly folded my arms over my chest, watching him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Now I know why you're dating my brother." I joked with a fake gasp. "You're a gold digger!"</p><p>William likes to buy Marco stuff. I know Marco's not with him for the money but my brother just likes to spoil people, <em>especially </em>Marco.</p><p>"Whore." Marco shot back, flipping me off before he walked to his dormitory. I shook my head at him before my eyes landed on Cedric who had watched the small interaction with a smile on his face.</p><p>"How's your arm?" I asked. "Still burnt?"</p><p>"Only slight." He told me. "It's healing up quick and it doesn't hurt anymore."</p><p>I sat back down next to him and gently took his arm to examine it. Then I hummed and let go of it again.</p><p>"You should go and find George." He said. "Ask him out. Get closer to him and he might be the person you go with to the Yule Ball."</p><p>Right, the Yule Ball.</p><p>Today it was announced that there will be a ball on December 25th for students above year four. Though if your date is above year four and you're below, you can go too.</p><p>I don't have to worry. I'm sixteen and in my sixth year. Marco is going with William and Cedric is thinking about asking Cho Chang.</p><p>Flitwick informed us about the whole thing this morning at the end of Charms class.</p><p>"Maybe later." I said, folding my arms over my chest as I leaned back. The thought of asking George out, scared me. Sure, I'm pretty independent like Marco said and women can do just the same things as men, but asking him out, is scary as fuck. Especially since we haven't talked for a couple of days. "Have you figured out the clue, yet? The golden egg?"</p><p>Cedric let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "No. All it does is scream to the point it physically hurts my ears."</p><p>I hummed in response, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to come up with something that could help him figure out the clue. I mean, screaming egg couldn't possibly be it.</p><p>"Uh— how about you use the tub in the prefect bathroom?" I asked. "Open the egg underwater. Water drowns out sound."</p><p>Cedric looked at me for a moment, processing what I said before his eyes widened and he sat up straight.</p><p>"Allie! That's brilliant!" He exclaimed. "I have to do that!"</p><p>He stood up. I chuckled at his enthusiasm as he spun around to look at me again.</p><p>"I'm gonna go do that, <em>right </em>now." He told me before pointing at me. "And <em>you. </em>Go ask him out before you regret it. If he knows you're interested, you're the only one to get his attention. A lot of girls are thirsting over him and someone might want to ask him to the Yule Ball. If he knows you're interested, he's not going to want to go with anyone but you."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at Cedric, but he simply smiled widely at me as he made his way towards the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>Hate it when he's right.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you still haven't asked him out." Cedric said, as he joined Marco, William, Timothy and I at the table in the Great Hall as we were eating lunch. "He's right over there. Go ask him out!"</p><p>I looked towards the Gryffindor table from over my shoulder. George sat with Fred, Lee, Johnson and Spinnet. The five were talking, laughing like friends do.</p><p>"Nope." I breathed as I looked at Cedric. "Not now. I'll do it when he's not surrounded by his friends."</p><p>"You're such a pussy." Marco scoffed, reaching over the table to grab a meatball from my plate.</p><p>"Wha— no I'm not!" I argued. "I'll do it... once I'm sure he's not seeing this as one big joke."</p><p>"You <em>are </em>one big joke." Timothy said, causing my head to snap up and look at him. I frowned at him, feeling offended by his comment because it didn't seem like he was joking.</p><p>"Can you <em>shut up?" </em>Marco asked and pushed his brother. "Allie is <em>not </em>a joke. You're a joke. At least that's what mum said when you were born."</p><p>"We're twins, <em>idiot." </em>Timothy responded. Marco shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, well I was born first and when she saw <em>you </em>come out, she thought you were the biggest joke on earth."</p><p>Timothy frowned at him.</p><p>"That was the worst comeback." He said, shaking his head at him before he ate the last meatball of his plate, then got up to leave.</p><p>"Why is he always so grumpy?" William asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked in the direction where Timothy had walked.</p><p>"He knows I'm better than him." Marco said with a smile. "Bet he cries himself to sleep at night."</p><p>I chuckled at his comment before a figure sat down next to me. I turned my head and then smiled when I saw Fred.</p><p>"Hi." He grinned cheekily.</p><p>"Hi?"</p><p>"I have a quick question." He said, tapping his fingers on the table. "What's your birthday?"</p><p>"My birthday?" I asked. "Why do you want to know my birthday?"</p><p>He was giving off some really odd vibes right now. He was definitely up to something and I knew it had something to do with George.</p><p>"Oh, it's— nothing." He shrugged. "So c'mon, your birthday."</p><p>"It's March fourth." William said. Fred and I both glanced at him before looking at each other again.</p><p>"Why thank you." Fred stood up and bowed before he went back to his table. I looked at my brother who raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"What? He obviously likes you so he wants to know stuff about you."</p><p>"N-No, he doesn't—"</p><p>"That wasn't George." Marco explained to William. "That was Fred."</p><p>"Fred?" Will asked. "Well how am I supposed to know? Fucking clones."</p><p>Marco broke into laughter for some reason, causing me to frown. At the same time, he was playfully swatting William's arm.</p><p>They were definitely in love. It was hard not to miss.</p><p>"I'm full." I announced. "I'll see you two later."</p><p>"Where are you going?" Marco asked, looking up at me as I swung my legs over the bench and stood up.</p><p>"Seventh-floor corridor." I told him. "I've got some homework to finish before Arithmancy class."</p><p>I only got to take a few steps before I heard a whistle fill the Great Hall. I looked around to locate the source and my eyebrows raised in both surprise and curiosity when I saw George get onto the Gryffindor table.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention?!" He shouted, the Great Hall going quiet.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?</em>
</p><p>George turned around and his eyes landed on mine before he smiled mischievously.</p><p>"Allie Silverberry." He grinned, causing heads to turn in my direction. "It has come to my attention that you don't think I'm serious about you."</p><p>
  <em>How did he hear that conversa— Fred!</em>
</p><p>Fred must've heard us talk about it and then told George when he got back to his table.</p><p>"Mr Weasley." Professor Snape spoke as he stood up to stop George from standing on the table and shout into the room.</p><p>"One second Professor." George said. "One second and you can give me as many detentions as you'd like."</p><p>I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my mouth as he looked at me again with a cheeky grin before raising his head to look at the Great Hall.</p><p>"I want everyone in here to listen <em>closely </em>at what I'm going to tell you!" He spoke as he turned around one time for everyone to be able to see him. "I fancy Allie Silverberry and I'm pretty sure that kissing her has become my new favourite hobby."</p><p>He looked at me again and tilted his head as he repaid the grin on my face.</p><p>"Apart from blowing up stuff, <em>of course." </em>He joked with a laugh, before he got more serious. "But seriously, Allie. Don't think I see this as a joke. I know what I like and I know that I like <em>you."</em></p><p>"Oh my god!" Marco's voice then filled the room and when I looked towards him, he was staring at William who looked like he was about to choke him to death. "Why did you never do something like that for me?!"</p><p>"Mr Weasley." Snape said again, earning the attention from everyone. "Though that was very <em>touching, </em>you just lost ten points from your house and a detention with Mr Filch tonight after dinner."</p><p>While the other Gryffindor groaned at that, George shrugged and walked down from the table, approaching me with a small smile.</p><p>"It's totally worth it." He said. "Because I meant every word I said and I don't want you to think I'm anything but serious."</p><p>I smiled shyly as my hands automatically went up to straighten his tie when I noticed it was uneven. George watched my actions and I realised what I was doing. I froze, then looked up at him as I bit into my lip.</p><p>"Sorry— it's a habit."</p><p>"I don't mind." He chuckled. "Where're you headed right now?"</p><p>"Uh— library." I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm gonna finish some homework. I forgot to do them and it's for Arithmancy which is in forty minutes or so."</p><p>"Okay." George breathed. "Mind if I join?"</p><p>My lips spread into a smile and I shook my head. "No, not at all."</p><p>He extended his hand, causing my smile to grow as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I placed my hand in his and as we left the Great Hall, he laced his fingers with mine.</p><p>"By the way—" I said when we were out of sight of the Great Hall. "...I like you too."</p><p>"I know." He grinned, looking straight ahead as I looked up at him. His grin was different than the friendly one he usually wore. This one contained more happiness, and it warmed my heart that he was happy in my company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p><p>Her smile was contagious.</p><p>The way she was smiling from ear to ear while talking about the subject of Muggle studies, made me want to just kiss her and never stop. She looked so passionate about it, and it was adorable.</p><p>She would be great friends with my dad. He would definitely adore her and so would mum. The thought of it made me happy. They had already met her once and I knew they liked her, but they would absolutely <em>love </em>her if they ever got to know her.</p><p>
  <em>What the Merlin's beard is going on with me?</em>
</p><p>When we left the Great Hall, we went to get my homework from my dormitory but I wasn't doing it. I was leaned back in my chair and my eyes were focused on her, studying her as she was going on about the things she found fascinating about the muggle world.</p><p>I could hear her talk forever. I never wanted her to stop. I absolutely loved her voice. It had a slight rasp to it. It was unique and fitted both her face and her personality.</p><p>Allie was amazing. All the way from how she was kind to anyone who deserved it, the way she believed in me and saw my abilities which I had only ever experienced from Fred. The way she carried a knife and weren't afraid to use it.</p><p>I know she's got money, but I also know she's different. Most rich families I know of, are very stuck up and most students here whose families have money, think they're better than everyone else. Allie doesn't. She doesn't see it like that. She sees everyone as equals and sees the worth in anyone.</p><p>Apart from Cameron. She knows he's a piece of shit, worth of absolutely nothing.</p><p>Allie stopped talking when she noticed I was staring at her. She looked at me, our eyes meeting, though I didn't look away.</p><p>"Staring won't give you the power to see through my clothes." She said with a teasing smile. I laughed, tilting my head at her.</p><p>"Sorry." I smiled. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"</p><p>She shook her head and mimicked the way I had my head tilted.</p><p>"What were you thinking about?" She asked softly, leaning on the table as she looked at me with her brown eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I could stare into them all day.</em>
</p><p>"Your height." I said jokingly, scrunching up my nose. "You're very <em>small."</em></p><p>Allie laughed as she leaned back in the chair and folded her arms over her chest.</p><p>"George, I'm not even that short." She told me. "You're just a giant."</p><p>I gasped dramatically, placing a hand over my heart to act like I was offended.</p><p>"But you're a pretty cute giant." She shrugged casually.</p><p>
  <em>Don't blush.</em>
</p><p>"I actually want to ask you something." Allie continued, folding her hands on the table. She suddenly seemed very nervous, making me smile automatically. "Are you free this Saturday?"</p><p>She looked down at the table, but when I didn't answer right after a short moment, her eyes flicked up to my face for a second before they looked somewhere else.</p><p>"B-Because I was wondering if you uh— if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"</p><p>
  <em>Is she asking me out?</em>
</p><p>I leaned forward and placed a hand on top of hers as she was fidgeting with the corner of her textbook. She looked up at me again and I offered her a comforting smile.</p><p>"Hogsmeade?" I asked. "Sounds fun."</p><p>Her nervous expression turned into a smile and she let out a breath of relief. Now <em>I </em>couldn't stop smiling. I found her so adorable and my stomach kept fluttering at the smallest things she was doing.</p><p>"Like a date?" I asked and she nodded slowly as she bit her lip. I nodded back, the leaned over the table, cupping her face as I pressed my lips to hers for a few seconds before the bell in the clock tower announced the start of the next lesson.</p><p>It was only a warning. Class would start in five minutes, meaning that Allie would have to leave.</p><p>"That's my cue." She smiled softly as she gathered her stuff in her bag, then stood up. "I'll see you later?"</p><p>"Of course." I smiled. "Stone bridge at three?"</p><p>Allie nodded and walked over, brushing her hand through my hair as she leaned down to share another kiss.</p><p>This one lasted a little longer. My hand automatically went up to her jaw as I got a taste of her lips.</p><p>That was the first time she was the one to initiate a kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled down at me cheekily before she walked out of the library.</p><p>"Hi Fred." I heard her greet, causing my head to shoot up to see my twin greet her back with a playful wink, before he came over to join me.</p><p>"Did you plant the gift?" I asked and sat up straight as Fred too Allie's spot on the other side of the table.</p><p>"No." He shook his head slowly. "I couldn't get into the common room. I got <em>one </em>riddle wrong and the door wouldn't let me in."</p><p>I sighed and threw my head back in annoyance.</p><p>"<em>But—" </em>Fred continued. "Her sister came by. I think her name's Eleanor or something, right? Second year."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"She promised to put it on Allie's bed right away." He told me. "So don't worry. She'll get it."</p><p>"Good." I breathed, smiling to myself when Allie's face appeared in my mind, the look she wore when she asked me out.</p><p>"You're so gone, aren't you?" Fred grinned. "She's got you by the balls."</p><p>I rolled my eyes but chuckled, and I ended up nodding as I closed my textbook.</p><p>"I guess—" I told him. "She just asked me out, actually."</p><p>"She did? Well why the fuck did I just ask Eleanor to get that necklace into her dorm?"</p><p>I used magic to make a silver chain and to the chain, I attached this ring that I normally wear. It's got a howler attacked but instead of it screaming at her, it asks her to be my girlfriend.</p><p>I know it's quite fast but I know we like each other and I do want to make it official, because I want to get to know her better and I want to know that we're exclusive.</p><p>I've known her since our second year. She made the Quidditch Team for Ravenclaw as a beater and I made the Gryffindor team as a beater. We're both very competitive and since then, we'd always be very playful at each other while playing, but we never really talked outside of Quidditch. That was something we started on after Fred and I saved her from getting tramped to death during the death eater attack.</p><p>"Because she might've asked me out— but I still want to be official." I told Fred. "So if she wears it later, it's her way of saying yes."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>Tell me again why I chose to have Arithmancy on my timetable? I've grown to hate the class and I don't even have any friends in it. I just sit there and listen to Professor Vector teach us how to write numbers as sentences.</p><p>Right now, I was just happy that it was over. I had to meet George on the Stonebridge after I've been up to my dorm with my books and my quill. I had a free lesson and I didn't believe that George even had class today.</p><p>When I reached the Ravenclaw common room, I sighed when I saw Cameron on the sofa. Well, guess my break has ended. I stood by the door for a moment. Cameron looked at me which caused me to hurry towards the stairs.</p><p>"Wait, Allie!" He called and I heard his steps as he followed me up to the first floor in the side of the girls dormitories. "I just want to talk!"</p><p>"Yeah." I scoffed. "The last time you <em>just </em>wanted to talk, you made my lip bleed!"</p><p>I hurried into my dorm, but when I pushed the door closed, he pressed his hand to it on the other side, pushing it open again.</p><p>"What is your problem?!" I raised my voice. "Leave me alone!</p><p>I tried to shut the door again but he pushed against it even harder.</p><p>"Cameron!"</p><p>He took a step into the room, but suddenly my twelve-year-old sister came running, placing herself between Cameron and I and looking up at him.</p><p>"<em>Get. Lost." </em>She said though gritted teeth. "Leave her alone."</p><p>Cameron looked down at her, then at me and then let out a laugh. Then he slowly bend down to be eye-to-eye with my sister and I placed my hands on her shoulders so I could be prepared if he did anything. I didn't trust him near me, or my sister.</p><p>"Why don't you move out of the way, <em>sweetheart?" </em>He asked with a sarcastic look. "Let the adults talk."</p><p>"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" I raised my voice at him as I pulled Eleanor back against me.</p><p>"You're <em>sixteen." </em>Eleanor told him with a judgemental look. "Not an adult."</p><p>Cameron went to grab Eleanor's arm to pull her away, but I moved her behind me and stepped forward.</p><p>"If you <em>ever </em>lay a hand on her, I will pull out your teeth, one by one, wrap them in a piece of your skin and force you to swallow them." I said in a whisper. "<em>Then </em>I'll poke out both of your eyes, slice them up <em>real </em>good, make a soup of them and feed them to all your little friends so if I were you, I would—"</p><p>I was interrupted when Will approached with fast steps, Marco slowly walking behind him. Will grabbed Cameron by the collar and pushed him against the wall before pushing him to the ground. He bent down over him, wrapping an arm around Cameron's throat.</p><p>"Did I just see you reach out for my <em>twelve-</em>year-old sister?" He asked in a cold and chilling tone. "Did you not get enough the last time? It's bad enough that you laid your hand on a girl, but not caring about hurting a <em>child?"</em></p><p>"I didn't <em>fucking </em>touch her." Cameron spat while Marco came over to make sure that Eleanor was okay.</p><p>"No but you were about to!" William snapped before his voice lowered, so that it became cold and chilling again. "I hope you realise that you won't live to see your wedding day if you ever go near her again."</p><p>William let go of him and Cameron quickly let go of him, before making his way back downstairs and out of the common room.</p><p>When he was gone, Will came over and pulled Eleanor in for a hug while sending me a look to ask if I was okay.</p><p>I nodded at him and sighed while Marco threw his arm around me.</p><p>"I could've handled it, y'know." I said. "I was pretty close to pulling out my knife."</p><p>"Ahh, yes." Marco nodded. "Because more violence is <em>just </em>what we need."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, keeping my eyes on Eleanor to make sure she was okay. I know that when I was twelve and if a sixteen-year-old guy tried to grab me, I would be terrified.</p><p>Though, Eleanor is way more badass than me.</p><p>"You're the one who wanted to punch him just by coming back to Hogwarts."</p><p>Marco shrugged and gave my shoulder a squeeze before letting go of me.</p><p>"You okay?" William asked Eleanor when she pulled out of the hug.</p><p>"Yes." She nodded before she looked at me. "I don't know <em>why </em>you ever called <em>him </em>your boyfriend. I bet his penis is small."</p><p>My eyes widened and both Marco and I broke into laughter which caused Will to look at us as if we were being childish.</p><p>"And he's a jackass." Eleanor shrugged as she spun around on her heel and exited the room. Marco was bend over, his hands on his knees while I covered my mouth and my nose with both of my hands — both of us laughing our asses off.</p><p>"Who taught her that language?" William asked. "She's <em>twelve. </em>She shouldn't be comfortable talking about <em>penises."</em></p><p>"Please... stop saying... <em>penis</em>." I said through laughs, shaking my head as tears started forming in my eyes from laughing so hard.</p><p>William sighed at our behaviour and folded his arms over his chest. He stood there, watching us until our laughter died.</p><p>"It's <em>your </em>fault." I said and pointed between the two. "You talk about cock and sex all the time. Well, Marco does but sometimes you join in— even when there're children around."</p><p>I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I turned to put my bag on my bed, but instead I saw a small square package with a letter.</p><p>"What's that?" I asked, mostly to myself as I walked over and put my bag on the bed. I picked up the package which had the words <em>'open first' </em>written on top of it with black cursive letters.</p><p>I slowly unwrapped the package, then frowned at what looked like a black jewellery box. I looked back at my brother and my best friend who both looked absolutely clueless.</p><p>I turned my attention back to the box as I opened it, and my lips parted when I saw the necklace. It had a ring around it. A ring that seemed familiar. I picked it up, the chain hanging from it. I put the box down, then held the necklace up by the window to get a better look.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>It was the ring that George wore. I mean, I've only seen him wear it once. He doesn't wear jewellery in school, but he wore it when he held my hand as we fled the scene at the World Cup, and he wore it the next day at breakfast too.</p><p>"Who's it from?" Marco asked. He walked over to grab the letter, but I snatched it from him. "Oh shit— that's a howler. Who sent you a howler?"</p><p>
  <em>What are you up to, George?</em>
</p><p>I undid the envelope and it the took over, lifting itself into the air in front of me, forming a mouth and a tongue from the paper.</p><p>A loud voice emerged. It wasn't yelling but the voice was just at a much greater volume.</p><p><em>"This is George Fabian Weasley." </em>George's loud voice filled the room. He sounded really formal and I bit back a laugh, knowing this was gonna be funny. <em>"I hereby request a girlfriend. Long brown hair, brown eyes, adorable, maybe five feet seven tall, Ravenclaw. Goes by the name of Allie. If you have seen her, please make sure she receives my message. Tell her to wear the necklace if she would like to be my girlfriend and to give it to my brother Fred if she doesn't accept. In case of the last scenario, I would have to hide from her for the rest of the year, so I hope she accepts."</em></p><p>His voice then broke into laughter, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to bite back my own laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Allie. I tried so hard to stay in the act. Well, now you know. I want to be exclusive and I want to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend. If you wear the necklace the next time I see you, I know your answer."</em>
</p><p>The howler went into flames and the remaining ashes fell to the floor. The room went quiet and I ignored the fact that my brother and Marco just heard all of that.</p><p>I now couldn't keep back the laugh as I undid the necklace, wrapped it around my throat and closed it again.</p><p>"Wait— you're saying yes?" It came from Marco. "I mean— he's a nice guy but you just got out of an abusive relationship. Are you ready for that?"</p><p>"Marco, let her—"</p><p>"I wouldn't have put it on if I wasn't." I interrupted William, looking at Marco. "I like him, Marcus. I don't need your approval."</p><p>He quickly held up his hands in defence, shaking his head as he took a step back.</p><p>"No, no. I just wanted to be sure that you were ready for another relationship." He said. I hummed and pulled out my wand to clean up the ashes before I turned back towards William and Marco.</p><p>"Now, get out. I need to meet up with George on the Stonebridge and I'm already late."</p><p>I basically pushed the two out of my room, and after saying goodbye, I went downstairs while they went back to Marco's dormitory.</p><p>I couldn't stop smiling. Today had been a big step for both George and I. I asked him out, I was the one to kiss <em>him </em>for the first time and then he asked me to be his girlfriend.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>
  <em>I'm his girlfriend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George is my boyfriend.</em>
</p><p>It was happening really fast, but for some reason it didn't scare me. I remember getting together with Cameron and I remember being so scared of the relationship moving too fast.</p><p>With George I just want to be close to him at all times, and I can't stop thinking about him. Now we're exclusive and that means we can get to know each other better and we actually have a way of introducing each other. We also have excuses to kiss without having to explain our relationship with anything other than us dating.</p><p>When I reached the Stonebridge, George was leaning back against the wall, looking up at the sky. I stopped in the door, watching him with a smile before I slowly approached him.</p><p>"Hey stranger." I grinned, earning his attention. His eyes met mine and when he saw the necklace around my neck, he pushed himself off the wall, grinning widely. "Sorry I kept you waiting. Bumped into a little problem with Cameron."</p><p>George's smile faded and he frowned at me as I placed myself next to him. "He's back?"</p><p>"Apparently." I nodded. "But it's fine. I threatened him, William did too. It's fine."</p><p>"Okay." He smiled softly before picking up the ring that hung around my neck. "You're wearing it."</p><p>"I <em>am."</em></p><p>His smile grew and he tangled his fingers into my hair on the side of my head, leaning down to connect our lips for a few seconds.</p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today we had to learn how to dance. The houses were taught separately, their head of house being the one to teach. I paired up with Marco, and boy did he keep stepping on my feet.</p><p>I feel bloody sorry for William. He has to dance with the boy at the Yule Ball. I can tell you, that at the end of it, he won't be able to walk from the pain Marco is going to cause his feet.</p><p>How I wish George and I had been in the same house. I bet he's a better dancer than my idiot of a friend.</p><p>"I'm just saying that you need to learn how to dance!" I told Marco as we left after a long dancing lesson. "William is going to hit you in the head if you step on him, you do realise that, right?"</p><p>Marco scoffed.</p><p>"I'd rather he hit me with his cock."</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>"You're disgusting." I shook my head. "Let's go find Ced. I want to hear if he's ready for the ball. I am not letting either of you step on your partners because it's fucking painful!"</p><p>He threw an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I scrunched up my face and tried to get out of his embrace, but he was way stronger than me.</p><p>"I'm gonna knock those glasses off your face." I said and looked at him. "I'm not kidding around, Marcus."</p><p>"You'll have to just live <em>through </em>the pain, babe. I'm expecting you to save a dance for me." He said, giving my arm another squeeze.</p><p>"Marcus Pablo Partridge!" I warned him. "Squeeze me one more time and I'm throwing you out the window."</p><p>I pointed at the arched windows that led to the courtyard, and Marco slowly let go of me, moving away from me at the same time.</p><p>"You're so moody." He rolled his eyes. "That time of the month?"</p><p>"Oh my god!" I groaned and stopped walking. He took a few more steps, then turned around and looked at me. "Why do guys always assume it's that time of the month? I may just be in a mood because you stamped on my feet like the elephant you are!"</p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow, looking at me with an amused grin.</p><p>"Well, <em>is </em>it that time of the month?"</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest and shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe." I said shyly. Marco laughed, knowing he had been right. I flipped him off before I turned around to go the other way. "Wait— wait Allie! I'm sorry, okay? We're supposed to go see Cedric!"</p><p>"Tell him I said hi!" I yelled back. "And tell him that you're being an ass and that's why I'm ditching him!"</p><p>"An ass?!" He yelled. "At least I'm not being a bitch!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he'll regret saying that.</em>
</p><p>I stopped and turned around sharply. Marco raised his eyebrows and opened his arms as a way to challenge me.</p><p>"Did you just call me that?" I asked. He hummed, nodding and when I got a little closer to him, I started running, though before I could jump him, he crouched down, wrapped his arms around my thighs as I went over his shoulder. "Wait— how the fuck did you— <em>put me </em>down, Marcus."</p><p>He turned around, me over his shoulder. My hair was hanging around my head, swinging in the air as he moved.</p><p>"Nope. We'll be seeing Cedric." He said as he started walking. "This is your own fault, Allie."</p><p>"My own fault?!" I exclaimed. "You called me a bitch!"</p><p>"Because you <em>are </em>one." He said and slapped my behind, making me shriek while I tried to kick him with my feet.</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>touch my ass you dumb chihuahua!"</p><p>I love Marco, I really do, but right now he's being an asshole. This is how our relationship mostly is. We insult each other and fight. When we were younger, we'd wrestle, though Marco has had a big glow-up during the summer and gained a lot of muscles, which is why he now all of sudden can carry me with such ease.</p><p>"Why are you carrying my sister around on the shoulder?" I heard Charlotte's voice. I lifted my head and tried to move my hair out of the way before I looked at my youngest sister who was now walking next to Marco.</p><p>"Because your sister wasn't being very nice." Marco replied. "So I'm just making sure she'll never be rude to me again."</p><p>Charlotte frowned, then looked up at me and shook her head as she turned to walk into the courtyard.</p><p>"How was <em>I </em>being rude?" I asked. "You were the one calling me a bitch."</p><p>"And you called me an ass."</p><p>"And what is worse, exactly?" I frowned. "Being called an ass or a bitch?"</p><p>He slapped my behind again, and in response, I dug my nails into his back, making him hiss in pain.</p><p>"Cut it out, Allie." He said in a playful manner as he started walking up the grand staircase. "I'm gonna put you down when we're there. Otherwise you'll just run away."</p><p>
  <em>I'm not a toddler.</em>
</p><p>"I hate you sometimes."</p><p>Marco laughed in amusement and suddenly the stairs moved, making me scream in fright as I held onto my best friends body.</p><p>"I know you do, baby, I know you do."</p><p>"Don't call me baby, I'm <em>not </em>a baby."</p><p>"You sure <em>are </em>in a mood today." He laughed. I sighed and closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose.</p><p>When he put me down, we were standing in the fourth-floor corridor where we agreed on meeting Cedric. I glared at Marco as I went to push him, but he grabbed my arm, spun me around and pressed my back against his chest.</p><p>"You know you're not stronger than me anymore, right?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me to lock my wrists against my own wrist. "Must be awful to be my friend, eh?"</p><p>I sighed, but my lips spread into a smile when I saw Cedric enter from the other end of the corridor.</p><p>"What're you two doing?"</p><p>"This is how you handle Allie when she gets violent while she's menstruating." Marco said in amusement. Cedric scrunched up his nose as he slowed down, watching us carefully.</p><p>"See what you did, Marco? Ced's obviously not comfortable talking about my cycle, so let's stop, yeah?" I asked before elbowing him in the ribs. A groan emerged from his mouth as he let go of me and stumbled back, clutching his ribs.</p><p>"That was—" Marco inhaled sharply as he slowly straightened up. "... not necessary."</p><p>"How did it go?" I asked Ced while ignoring Marco. "Can you dance?"</p><p>"Yeah." He shrugged. "Not a pro, but I won't look like an idiot."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Marco with a certain look which made him roll his eyes. Then I looked at Cedric again.</p><p>"Good, because Marco was shit and he kept stepping on me, so now I'll have to take time out of my day so teach him so that he doesn't piss of my brother."</p><p>"Will loves me." Marco sighed. "He won't care if I can dance."</p><p>"No—" I said, looking at him again. "... but he hates people stepping on his feet. He'll kill you."</p><p>William has always gotten really angry if anyone accidentally stepped on his feet. I was a clumsy child, still kinda am and I always stepped in people for some reason. It always ended up in a physical fight between Will and I.</p><p>"Why are we just standing here?" I asked, motioning for them to come with me. "We need to be in the library if I need to help you two with your studies."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have never noticed how beautiful George's side profile is. He looks like a saint. A god. Especially with his long red hair that frames his face perfectly.</p><p>The way he sat on the floor, leaned back on his hands and his legs folded while his eyes focused on the snow that was falling outside the windows.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Fred was here too. We were just hanging out together, the three of us while waiting for Lee to get out of class.</p><p>When we met up, George was all cute and giddy, telling Fred that I was wearing the necklace. He keeps saying that. It makes him happy to see that I wear it everyday. And Fred would always say something back.</p><p>
  <em>"She's wearing the necklace."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're whipped, mate."</em>
</p><p>That was today. It made me smile and I gave George a small kiss as I hugged them. Then Fred wanted a hug too, and now we were sitting on the floor in the second floor corridor.</p><p>I was holding George's hand in my lap. I had our fingers laced together, and it was nice. His hand was warm and fit perfectly in mine.</p><p>I loved the feeling of being with George. I didn't know a relationship should feel like this, because I never felt this way with Cameron.</p><p>"Did you know— that goosebumps are meant to scare off predators?" I asked out of the blue, causing both of the twins to turn their heads and look at me. "And that rabbits can't puke?"</p><p>"I uh— no." George laughed softly. "I did not know that."</p><p>"Well, it's interesting, don't you think?" I asked and I noticed the look the two of them exchanged. They were amused.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Fred questioned, obviously biting back a laugh.</p><p>"I read a lot of books." I explained. "And Eleanor gave me this book last year for Christmas with all these random facts."</p><p>"Do you have more?" He asked, tilting his head as their eyes stayed on me while I looked out of the windows.</p><p>"Fingernails don't grow after you die." I said. "Oh, and a dozen bodies were found in Benjamin Franklin's basement."</p><p>I first looked at George to see him widen his eyes, and when I looked at Fred, he wore the same expression.</p><p>"That turned dark real fast." George said, causing me to laugh as I shook my head.</p><p>"No, he didn't murder them. I don't remember why they were there but they don't believe it was murder."</p><p>"Oh." They said in unison. "Okay."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Who's Benjamin Franklin?" Fred then asked, making my eyes widen as I looked at him, my lips parting in shock.</p><p>"You did not just ask that." I said softly. "Fred, you did <em>not </em>just ask me who Benjamin Franklin is."</p><p>"Is he famous?" George then asked. I let go of my head and brought my hands to my face.</p><p>Alright, I get that Benjamin Franklin was a Muggle and not English... but seriously?</p><p>"He was one of the founding fathers of the Unites States." I explained to them. "Along with John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Alexander Hamilton, James Monroe and George Washington."</p><p>"George?" My boyfriend asked as his face lit up. "That's <em>my </em>name."</p><p>"I'm aware of—"</p><p>"Wait, that's not fair!" Fred said. "Why do George get to be a founding father? What about me?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>"George isn't a—"</p><p>"Because I'm cooler than you." George teased his brother. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, regretting I ever said anything.</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>cooler than me." Fred laughed. "Best joke of the year. Ha!"</p><p>"Then why am I a founding father, and not you?" George continued. I ran a hand over my face, trying to stop myself from laughing.</p><p>"You're not a founding father." I told George. "Neither of you are. George Washington died in seventeen-ninety-nine. He's <em>long </em>gone. Plus, he was American and his last name was Washington. Yours is Weasley."</p><p>"Starts with the same letter." George mumbled to himself with a slight shrug and a pout on his lips.</p><p>My eyes landed on Marco who appeared from the entrance to the right of the corridor, walking like he was in a hurry.</p><p>"Marco!" I called out. He stopped so abruptly that he almost feel and I bit back a laugh as he turned towards me, seeing him smile when his eyes landed on me. "Where're you going? I thought you had class."</p><p>"Oh, I do, but I'm ditching." He said. "You see, Will and I found someone for our... <em>project, </em>if you know what I mean."</p><p>He winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes.</p><p>"Who would want to have a threesome with you two?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm not obligated to say." He told me. "But I'll inform as you about how it went."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>"Bye babe." He grinned at me before nodding at the twins. "Weasley number four and five."</p><p>
  <em>Oh Jesus.</em>
</p><p>He walked backwards, winking at me as he saluted me, then turned around and disappeared out of the other end of the corridor.</p><p>"Did he just call us Weasley number four and five?" Fred asked, and I simply hummed while nodding in response.</p><p>"Why?" George asked.</p><p>"Well—" I breathed. "Back in year three, he thought it was too hard to remember all your names so he numbered all seven of you."</p><p>We've never even went to school with the two oldest, but for some reason, he has <em>them </em>numbered as well.</p><p>The twins looked at each other, but didn't get to say anything to it before Cameron approached with fast steps. I sighed deeply and folded my arms over by chest.</p><p>"You can't get one minute of peace from him." I said before he shortly after placed himself in front of me. "What do you want now, Cameron?"</p><p>"I need your notes for charms class."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>"What?" I laughed. "You— why do you think I'd want to give you my notes?"</p><p>"Oh c'mon, Allie. Stop being a bitch for a moment and help me o—"</p><p>"Hi!" Fred said enthusiastically. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm the one whose brother you dared to try and punch. You can borrow <em>my </em>notes, pretty boy. Though I can't assure you they'll be at any help."</p><p>Cameron looked at him, and at the same time, George threw an arm around my neck which made my ex-boyfriend quickly look at the two of us, his eyes eventually landing on me.</p><p>"So what, you're with this tosspot now?"</p><p>"The only tosspot I see is you." I laughed sarcastically, making Fred come out with a loud '<em>ooooh'. </em>Cameron glanced at him, then looked at me again.</p><p>"Not even a month and you're already in a new relationship?" He asked. "I bet you fucked behind my back when we were together. Are you still gonna deny the fact that you're a whore?"</p><p>"Nope." I shook my head. "M'not gonna deny that."</p><p>"In fact—" George added, grabbing my jaw with his other hand, making me laugh as he looked at me with a smile. "She's <em>my </em>whore."</p><p>I hummed in a way to confirm it, before I turned my head, George's hand still holding my jaw. I brushed my nose against his cheek before our lips met in a passionate, yet hungry kiss to shove our relationship right in Cameron's face.</p><p>Fred fake-gagged, but George and I continued our make-out session, our tongues meeting, our lips locking around each other from time to time and then there was the biting of lips.</p><p>All just to make Cameron see that he wasn't gonna be able to get me back.</p><p>"Make-out session in the corridor?!" Lee's voice echoed between the four walls, as George and I broke apart again to look at where he was coming from. "Wait for me! I wanna join!"</p><p>I laughed at his joke before I looked up at Cameron who was looking at me with the angriest eyes I've ever seen.</p><p>"Do I need to pull out my knife?" I asked, and when he didn't moved I lifted up the leg of my trousers, and pulled out the small pocket knife that was hidden in my sock. I popped it open, then looked at it, studying it before then looking up at Cameron. "It looks <em>real </em>sharp, don't you think? Bet it could cut right through your skin."</p><p>He scoffed at me and slowly backed away before he simply turned around and left while Lee joined us.</p><p>"That'll never get boring." I chuckled softly, closing the pocket knife before pushing it back into my sock.</p><p>"You're bloody terrifying." Fred said with a scared look in his eyes. "I mean— you're great and I admire that whole <em>serial-killer-vibe </em>you've got going on, but you scare the shit out of me."</p><p>"Don't worry, Freddie." I smiled as I leaned into George who still had his arm around me. "I would <em>never </em>hurt you. Not with a knife."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday came around quickly, and George and I were going on our first date in Hogsmeade. Neither of us wanted anything fancy so we were simply gonna buy a lot of sweets and share them while talking about everything we find interesting.</p><p>Or shit like that. Maybe we'll forget about the sweets and make out the entire time.</p><p>I like kissing him.</p><p>I like making out with him. He's good at it, I know <em>I'm </em>good at it so why the hell wouldn't we do it every chance we get?</p><p>"I have to be honest with you." George said as we walked towards along the path to Hogsmeade. We were surrounded by snow so we were both wearing coats, scarves and beanies. I was wearing gloves too but George wasn't.</p><p>"What?" I questioned and looked up at him. "Georgie don't tell me you've been seeing other people."</p><p>He smiled at my suggestion and shook his head. "I just wanted to say, that you're actually not <em>that </em>short."</p><p>My eyebrows shrunk into a frown as I looked straight ahead and laughed.</p><p>"<em>Thank </em>you."</p><p>"I mean— you're still very short compared to <em>me."</em></p><p>I hummed as I wrapped my arm around his, leaning my body agains him.</p><p>"You just <em>know </em>how to compliment a girl, huh?" I laughed. "No but uh— I like the height difference. I love how tall you are."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>know </em>how to compliment a girl." He said with a grin. "I believe I've already told you how gorgeous you are."</p><p>He looked down at me as he spoke and when I looked up again, our eyes met and I automatically smiled.</p><p>"You're actually quite beautiful." I said, staring up at his face as he let out a laugh, wrinkles forming by his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Actually? </em>And quite... that's <em>some </em>compliment."</p><p>"No, no!" I hurried to say, chuckling softly. "You <em>are </em>beautiful. You're handsome but pretty and beautiful at the same time."</p><p>George untangled our arms before grabbing my hand to hold in his. He swung our hands back and forth for a moment before he suddenly lifted them up, and spun me around, making me shriek. He quickly then wrapped an arm around my neck, and I laughed at his action while I intertwined my fingers with his hand over my shoulder.</p><p>"I'm relieved neither of us think the other one's ugly." He said, inhaling sharply before he looked down at me with a suspicious look. "Unless you're <em>lying </em>to me, eh?"</p><p>"You'll never know." I smirked. "I'm an excellent liar, <em>but </em>I can promise you that I'm not lying to you, nor will I ever. I don't lie to the people I care about."</p><p>George smiled in satisfaction of my answer as he pressed a kiss to my temple.</p><p>"Now, what'a your favourite sweets? I want to know which ones to buy most of."</p><p>"Wait, no, no. No, I asked <em>you </em>out, meaning that I'll be the one paying." I told him. "That's the rules. I don't make them."</p><p>He gave my hand a squeeze in response while slowly shaking his head.</p><p>"I'm a gentleman, angel."</p><p>"Alright, then ask me out the next time and you can get to pay." I told him with a cheeky smile. "I'm paying so you better find your peace with it."</p><p>George scoffed playfully, a pout playing on his lips, but he ended up agreeing to it. I moved closer to him, wrapping my arm around his back as my other hand was intertwined with his over my shoulder.</p><p>"Can I still know what your favourite sweets are?" He asked shyly, making me smile wide.</p><p>"The chocoballs." I told him. "Been my favourite since I first tasted them in year three."</p><p>Chocoballs are only sold in Honeydukes so when I in my third year visited Hogsmeade for the first time with Marco and when I tasted the chocoballs, I simply fell in love. That was before we made friends with Cedric. That happened later in the year.</p><p>"Mine are probably the Cauldron cakes." George told me. "Or the Chocolate Cauldrons. Basically anything that has to do with a cauldron."</p><p>When we reached Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, I paid for a lot of sweets, mostly my favourites and George's favourites. Afterwards, we found a bench. George brushed off the snow on it so we could sit down, and I poured out the sweets between us.</p><p>"What's your middle name?" George asked as he leaned back and stared up at the sky while unpacking a chocolate cauldron. "I've been wondering a lot about it. Your first and last name fit your face and your personality so your middle has to do the same. Unless you don't have a middle name."</p><p>I smiled and opened the small paper bag with the chocoballs in it.</p><p>"I have two." I said and took a bite. George turned his head to look at me, eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>Then he sat up straight and turned towards me throwing one of his legs over the bench to face me.</p><p>"Two middle names?"</p><p>I nodded, swallowing so I could tell him what they were.</p><p>"My full name is Allie Ruby Emmalyn Silverberry." I said. "Ruby is the name of my grandmother on my mum's side and Emmalyn is what my mum wanted me to be named but my dad hates the name so it became one of my middle names."</p><p>"Ah-huh." He nodded. "What about your siblings? Do they have two middle names as well?"</p><p>I nodded and took another bite, waiting until I swallowed to answer him verbally.</p><p>"William's middle names are Augustus after our dad and Grant after our dads dad." I said. "Eleanor has Alaina and Ivy but there's no special or hidden meaning behind those... and then there's Charlotte. Charlotte Sloane Melanie Silverberry. No special meaning either. But then again, my parents only wanted two kids. Eleanor was an accident, then Charlotte was an accident, born fourteen months after El."</p><p>I looked at George and ate the rest of my chocoballs while narrowing my eyes at him.</p><p>"You're looking at me like <em>that </em>again."</p><p>"Like what?" He smiled softly, tilting his head. I shrugged and rested my arm on the back of the bench, dragging my nail over some of the paint that was about to come off.</p><p>"Like I'm the most adorable thing in the world." I grinned cheekily, watching him as he broke off some of the chocolate on the chocolate cauldron, to eat it. "Because I'm most definitely not adorable."</p><p>"Definitely not." He said sarcastically, his nose scrunching up in a way that made my heart melt. "Who would think you're adorable? You carry a knife. If anything, you're scary."</p><p>"That's right." I nodded. "You need to keep that in mind, lover boy. If you ever get on my bad side — if you piss me off, you better run."</p><p>George moved closer and brought a hand up to my face to brush my hair behind my ear.</p><p>"How am I supposed to take you seriously when you just called me <em>lover boy?"</em></p><p>"Oh shut up." I mumbled shyly, patting his cheek. "I called you lover boy in a— in a <em>dangerous </em>way, y'know?"</p><p>George broke into a soft laughed and he pressed a kiss to my lips, continuing to laugh as he pulled away again.</p><p>"Fuck I love—" he started to say and I widened my eyes, looking at him, though he didn't continue. He inhaled sharply before pressing his lips together. "I love chocolate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you gonna eat that?" Marco asked, nodding towards my plate which had bacon and toast on it.</p><p>"Is it on my plate?" I asked. Marco's eyes flicked up to meet my eyes and he nodded slowly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And do I usually have any leftovers?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Then yes, Marcus. I <em>am </em>going to eat it." I told him as I folded one of the bacon pieces and pushed it into my mouth while keeping eye contact with him. "Now, are you gonna tell me who ended up agreeing to sleeping with you and Will?"</p><p>Marco sat up straight, sighing as he stretching his arms in front of him.</p><p>"Well— something I <em>can </em>tell you is that it was a Slytherin." He told me. "He didn't want anyone to know so Will and I promised to not tell anyone.</p><p>"Okay." I shrugged. I looked down at my plate of food, then sighed before picking up a piece of bacon to place on Marco's plate. "There you go. That was me being generous but that's enough for a while, alright? Don't ask me for food again until February."</p><p>He rolled his eyes at me and at the same time, a pair of hands were placed on the table on either side of me and I recognised them. I smiled as a kiss was pressed to my cheek, but my smile dropped when the right hand of the person grabbed the last piece of bacon off my plate.</p><p>Marco's face said it all. He felt sorry for George, knowing I'd go crazy if anyone took food off of my plate.</p><p>"Hello to you, <em>lover boy." </em>I said through gritted teeth as George sat down next to me, eating the bacon he had grabbed from me.</p><p>"Something wrong?" He asked when he saw my expression and how I stared at his mouth as he chewed.</p><p>"You just took the last piece of bacon from her plate." Marco said. "You're dead."</p><p>"No." I forced a smile, shaking my head. "No... no, I'll let this slide."</p><p>I patted George's thigh who was watching me with an amused expression.</p><p>"You're letting it slide?" Marco questioned. "If that was me, you would be in the middle of cutting my hand off right now."</p><p>"That's the benefits of being the boyfriend, mate." George said, grabbing the hand that laid on his thigh. He laced his fingers with mine as he looked at Marco.</p><p>"George didn't know any better." I shrugged before I looked at my boyfriend. "Next time— I'll cut off your wanking hand."</p><p>"Who says I wank?" George asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I laughed, looked at Marco before I looked at George again.</p><p>"You're a guy. You wank." I said. "Just like I'm a girl and I have frapping hand—"</p><p>I held up my right hand, wiggling my fingers at him. "... it's this one."</p><p>Why am I telling George what hand I masturbate with? I don't know, but I just did and I don't actually care.</p><p>"Well..." George breathed. "<em>Thank </em>you for that helpful piece of information, Angel."</p><p>"Oh would you look at that." Marco propped his elbow up on the table, his chin resting in his palm as he batted his eyelashes at us. "That's <em>adorable."</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm going to hit him.</em>
</p><p>George gave my hand a little squeeze, causing me to look at him. He was smiling softly, excitement in his eyes over something.</p><p>"The Yule Ball is next week." He said. "And since we've only been dating for sixteen days, I don't want to make a big deal out of asking because it would just become too much too fast, <em>but— </em>do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"</p><p>I smiled at him, tilting my head before I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Of course." I told him. "I'd love to."</p><p>"That's it!" Marco banged his hand against the table, causing us to look at him. "I don't know when romance <em>died </em>in my relationship. You know how Will asked me? Same day the Ball was announced... <em>hey Partridge? Wear a plain suit at the ball... </em>what kind of invitation was that? I expect something romantic. I mean— I'm <em>only </em>his boyfriend through seven months."</p><p>I picked up the toast from my plate, taking a bite while my other hand was still intertwined with George's.</p><p>"Maybe he just assumed you were going together." George suggested. "Or <em>maybe, you </em>should ask <em>him."</em></p><p>"What <em>is </em>this?" Marco laughed. "The future? I'm the wife in the relationship, Weasley number five. <em>He </em>has to ask <em>me."</em></p><p>"That's not—" I sighed. "Marco..."</p><p>"I was joking!" Marco quickly defended himself, holding up his hands in surrender. "I know both roles can take the lead. You asked five out first."</p><p>He motioned towards George who raised his eyebrows at the fact Marco kept referring to him as a number.</p><p>"And you know what, babe?" Marco asked me. "I fucking <em>love </em>that. Show all the sexists out there that a girl can be the one to ask the guy out."</p><p>He reached over and before I could react, he had picked up my toast and taken a bite. I gasped and watched him with wide eyes as he got up to leave.</p><p>"Marco!" I yelled after him as he walked towards the exit. "Just you wait you ugly fucker!"</p><p>I relaxed into the seat when I could no longer see him, and I turned my full attention to George.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him."</p><p>"Yeah." George nodded. "I'm sure. I'm not doubting you."</p><p>"That's wise." I smiled, tilting my head. It wasn't until now that I realised how hot he looked today. It almost took my breath away. His hair looked softer than usual and sat smoother around his face. His face was smooth too, his skin looking really soft. I automatically ran a hand along his neck to the nape before I pulled him down to meet my lips.</p><p>"What was that for?" He asked in a whisper afterwards, a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>"I like kissing you." I shrugged. "It feels good."</p><p>"Maybe you should do it more often, then." He grinned, now being the one to kiss <em>me. </em>"I would love getting more kisses from you. <em>Especially </em>between classes."</p><p>I laughed softly, rubbing his skin on the back of his neck as I flicked my eyes between his and his lips.</p><p>"You have <em>three </em>classes."</p><p>"I know." He grinned. "I meant— between <em>your </em>classes."</p><p>He kissed me again, but this time it lasted a little longer, his lips locking my bottom lip before he gently bit down on it and then he pulled away.</p><p>"Now, finish your toast or bring it with. I want to show you something."</p><p>"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows and picked up my toast. "What do you want to show me?"</p><p>"It's a secret." He smiled as I took a bite of my toast. "Bet you'll like it. Oh— and I have something to ask you... non-related to what I have to show you."</p><p>I nodded, motioning for him to tell me while I threw the last little piece of the toast into my mouth.</p><p>"What colour is your dress for the ball?" He asked. "Our the pantsuit— whatever you're wearing. <em>Are </em>you wearing a dress or a pantsuit? I mean— I wouldn't care because I'm going with you and that's all that matters, but I'm just curious and you seem like you'd want to wear a pantsuit instead of a dress."</p><p>
  <em>This man's fucking my heart.</em>
</p><p>"I'm wearing a dress." I told him after I finished chewing. "Yeah— my mum's sending it one of these days. It's going to be a dark blue colour. Like Ravenclaw. Well, a little darker than the Ravenclaw blue."</p><p>"Okay." George nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Now I know what colour tie I'll have to wear."</p><p>My eyes followed him as he stood up and held out a hand, smiling at me as he waited for me to take it.</p><p>"Alright, take me away, lover boy." I said with a playful grin as I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet.</p><p>He laced his fingers with mine as we left the Great Hall together. He led me through the castle to the North Tower, and on the way there, we kept talking about the Tournament and what we thought were going to happen in the next task. George's cheering on Potter and I'm cheering on Cedric.</p><p>"Can you tell me where we're going?" I asked with a frown when he walked behind the One-Eye Witch statue on the third floor of the North Tower.</p><p>"We're not going anywhere." He said. "I'm just showing you something."</p><p>He held out his hand, and I placed mine in his before he pulled me over to him.</p><p>"This hump on the statue opens with the right password." He said and crouched down. "There's then a slide that goes down underneath the castle and if you walk for an hour or so, you'll end up in the cellar of Honeydukes."</p><p>"Wait really?" I asked and crouched down next to him. "But why would you take an hour long walk through a passage when you could take the regular walk which is twenty minutes?"</p><p>"We're not always allowed to go to Hogsmeade, right? This is a secret passage, angel. You can go anytime you want. Freddie and I have been there during the night before. Took some sweets but I left some money for it because Mr and Mrs Flume are nice people and it didn't look like Fred was going to pay— that twat."</p><p>I chuckled at George's expression before we both stood up. He rested an arm against the statue, looking down at me with a smile while placing his other hand on his hip.</p><p>"What's the password?" I asked, taking a step closer to George. I noticed how his tie was a little uneven again, and as usual, I felt the urge to fix it, which I did, making him smile at the action.</p><p>"Dissendium."</p><p>I looked up at him and let my hands drop from his tie. I then tiptoed and pressed my hand to the back of his neck while kissing him.</p><p>"Thank you for showing it to me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day of the Yule Ball. It was also Christmas morning. Marco, Ced and my siblings all gave me books, knowing that I'm a total book addict. I buy too many of them. I don't even have room for more at home and I haven't read half of the ones I own.</p><p>Marco also gave me a case for my pocket knife so I can have it attacked to my trousers or my skirt instead of walking around with it in my sock.</p><p>George and I agreed to not give each other presents since we've only been dating for twenty-five days and we both haven't thought about it.</p><p>I gave Marco something that I was really excited about because I know he's been wanting one. Call me a pervert but I bought it for him because I love him, though I try not to think about who he'll try it with. I gave him a cock ring that's supposedly gonna vibrate år give stronger orgasms. I've been pretty clear about it only being for him. He is <em>not </em>gonna let my brother use it because I bought that and it would just be weird.</p><p>Marco's face when he saw what I had bought him— he lit up like a child on Christmas and yes— it is Christmas and he basically <em>is </em>a child. A child who's addicted to sex and orgasms.</p><p>I gave Ced a signed snitch that I managed to get this summer during one of my dad's contacts. He knows all sort of celebrities in the wizarding world so I managed to meet the seeker of the <em>'Chudley Cannons' </em>Quidditch team, Galvin Gudgeon.</p><p>William I gave a fucking proper t-shirt because all of his has holes in them. I don't care if it's a shitty gift. I'm tired of seeing his nipples poke out through a hole in his shirt every time he wears the shirt outside of school.</p><p>Then there's my sisters. I gave them a knife each. Don't judge me, it's for defence in case they get attacked and can't use their wand for whatever reason. Or— they can use it like I use mine. To threaten people that pisses me off.</p><p>My mum gave <em>me </em>my knife. I was thirteen, I think— maybe fourteen. She's always taught us how to defend ourselves in any possible situation, if we have our wand, if we don't. Also if we don't have time to summon our wands, we will have the knife.</p><p>I just happened to give my sisters a knife each before mum got the chance to. Told them to never stab anyone unless they're in danger and being attacked, but they can threaten anyone as long as they're discreet about it.</p><p>I just received my dress by my mum's owl. Just picked it up in the owlery and am now on my way back to the castle. It was both dress, shoes and accessories for my hair. I needed to have Eleanor's help with doing my hair tonight. She's young but she's better at it than me.</p><p>She wants to be a hair dresser and has practised since she learned how to pick up a pair of scissors.</p><p>Unfortunately for my sisters who really wanted to come, they can't because they're in their first and second year and they haven't been asked.</p><p>I mean, thankfully they haven't been asked. Charlotte is eleven, Eleanor is twelve so I would go hunting for pedophiles if anyone above fourteen had asked them.</p><p>"Silverberry!" A voice shouted at me as I entered the castle and walked down the covered bridge towards the clock tower courtyard.</p><p>A girl in Slytherin robes stood at the entrance of the bridge, the end where I was headed.</p><p>
  <em>Pansy Parkinson.</em>
</p><p>She was leaning against one side of the entrance to the bridge, arms wrapped around a few books that she had pressed to her chest.</p><p>"Parkinson." I greeted her with a small smile. She rolled her eyes at my kindness and pushed herself away from the wall to stand in front of me.</p><p>"It seems as if my mother has been having an affair with your <em>blood-traitor </em>of a father."</p><p>Oh okay.</p><p>If you're not gonna be nice to me, I'm not gonna be nice to you. That's just how it is.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You and your friends are still going strong about the blood-traitor thing, huh? Ever heard of something as simple as human rights? Equality? No?"</p><p>"Your <em>dad </em>has been busy putting his stick up a married woman's vagina, ruining a marriage and breaking apart a family."</p><p>I laughed at her use of words, causing her to frown at me.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"Well, for a starter— you can say vagina but not cock, dick, penis... even weenie. I get that you're fourteen or something, but when <em>I </em>was fourteen, I already knew every <em>inch </em>of my vagina and I wasn't scared to talk about <em>that— </em>or cock."</p><p>Parkinson's face changed into disgust as she sent me a look full of judgement. I simply flashed her an innocent smile and tilted my head.</p><p>"I want you to tell your dad to back off my mum." She told me. "Because apparently they're now in a relationship and me and my mum are moving into <em>your </em>home.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>My expression immediately dropped and I tilted my head back up in an upright position.</p><p>"You're taking the piss."</p><p>"Apparently they want to get married as soon as my mum had divorced my dad and your dad has divorced your mum." She said. "And the last thing I would want is to be <em>your </em>stepsister. Your whole family are blood-traitors and everyone except your father are just filthy half-bloods."</p><p>
  <em>I'm a Pureblood.</em>
</p><p>"Goodbye Parkinson." I sent her a fake smile before I went to push past her, though she stepped back in front of me.</p><p>"Do you not even care?" She asked. "I don't believe you'd want to be <em>my </em>stepsister either."</p><p>"Oh, I definitely do <em>not </em>want that." I laughed. "But my dad can fuck whoever he wants to. Well, <em>now </em>he can since my mum's divorcing him. He's a cheater, he's lost my respect so no, Parkinson— I don't care because I'm not gonna spend any time worrying about my father or who he wants to marry."</p><p>I took one step closer to her, staring down at her as I was maybe two inches taller than her.</p><p>"But I swear to <em>god, </em>Parkinson. If you <em>ever </em>mess with <em>my </em>sisters like you messed with Eleanor last year— or if Malfoy ever messes with them again, I will personally talk to my father about marrying your mother as soon as possible and maybe also do the puppy-dog eyes and convince my dad to give me a new sibling— well... half-sibling."</p><p>Parkinson pressed her teeth together, clenching her jaw as she looked up at me with fuming eyes.</p><p>I smiled again and patted her on top of the head before continuing off the bridge and through the clock tower courtyard to enter the clocktower.</p><p>My grimace had completely dropped and I couldn't stop thinking about what Parkinson just told me. I had always been a daddy's girl growing up but in my teen years, I turned more towards my mum when I realised how awesome she was and I see her as a role model. I look up to her because of her views and opinions, also the fact that she'd always support her children no matter what — even if they make a decision she doesn't like. I had the impression after her letter that my dad had been having an affair and now it was confirmed.</p><p>Parkinson's mother... seriously?</p><p>Well, I've officially lost all respect for my father. That fucking asshole. I'm gonna cut his throat in his sleep when I get back home.</p><p>Not literally.</p><p>I may have some anger issues I need to work out. At least they're not as bad at Williams.</p><p>
  <em>William.</em>
</p><p>My brother was always a mummy's boy and he's extremely protective of her. Well, he's genuinely protective of all women and girls in his life... plus Marco.</p><p>Should I tell Will what I found out?</p><p>He's going to freak. He's going to freak out on dad when we get back home. No, he'll probably send a howler that'll show dad just how angry he is.</p><p>I'll tell him. Just not now. I'll let him have his night with Marco at the ball. They'll have fun and then I'll drop the bomb on my brother tomorrow or sometime after that.</p><p>"Allie, hey." I heard Cedric somewhere behind me before he showed up on my left side. "That your dress?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Just picked it up in the owlery." I told him. "I'm on my way to put it in my dormitory until it's time to wear it tonight."</p><p>Cedric hummed in response, eyeing the box for a moment before looking at my face.</p><p>"I'm glad you broke it off with Cameron before the Yule Ball." He said. "I'm also glad you found someone else before the ball so you can go with him."</p><p>I smiled as George's face popped into my mine. Jesus, he was so beautiful and so funny and so... <em>so </em>sweet.</p><p>"What's that face?" Ced teased, nudging me with his elbow. "Thinking about him now, are we?"</p><p>"Shut it."</p><p>Cedric laughed and shook his head at me as he looked straight ahead.</p><p>"You're in love, Allie."</p><p>
  <em>Was I?</em>
</p><p>"So what if I am?" I smiled. "George is treating me nicely, something Cameron never did."</p><p>"I'm happy for you. You get to know what a relationship is supposed to be like." He said. "Based on trust and communication instead of control, verbal <em>and </em>physical abuse."</p><p>Well, he's right about that.</p><p>"I'm going this way." Ced told me when we reached the corner of the hallway. He pointed towards the hallway that continued towards the marble staircase while I had to turn and walk out onto the suspension bridge so I could get to the Ravenclaw tower. "But I'll see you tonight, yeah?"</p><p>"Will see you tonight." I agreed, smiling and waving at him for a short moment before we went each out way. He went towards the marble staircase which was the way to the Hufflepuff basement, and I went across the suspension bridge to get to my tower.</p><p>I walked all the way up the staircase to the Ravenclaw tower. A student before me, had already answered a riddle so I simply slid right into the common room and smiled when I saw Marco, William and Eleanor sit by the main sitting area.</p><p>William sat in one end of the sofa, closest to the chair where Eleanor sat, and Marco was laying down on the sofa with his head in Will's lap.</p><p>"Why does it have to be <em>such </em>a long walk from the owlery?" I asked, announcing my presence as I put the box containing my dress and accessories on the table that stood in the middle.</p><p>I straightened up and looked around at the three people I loved so much. I placed my hands on my hips, smiling softly.</p><p>"I don't know, Allie." William frowned. "I think the location makes sense. You're just lazy."</p><p>"Ouch." I pouted, placing a hand over my heart. "You didn't have to call me out like that."</p><p>I then looked at Eleanor who was folding and unfolding her new pocketknife while staring at it like I stared at mine when I first got it.</p><p>
  <em>I think my family's mental.</em>
</p><p>"Hey El?" I asked, causing my twelve-year-old sister to look up at me with raised eyebrows and a questioning look. "You still want to help me with my hair tonight, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." She nodded. "You're going to look like a fairytale princess."</p><p>"Ha!" Marco laughed. "You mean a serial killer princess, right?"</p><p>William slapped Marco's cheek, the slap echoing through the common room, and I bit back a laugh while Marco whined and pressed a hand to his cheek.</p><p>They always do that. They hit each other but they're okay with it so it's not the same as when Cameron hit me.</p><p>"Be <em>fucking </em>nice." William told Marco. "Normally I'd be all about teasing her, but tonight she gets to be a princess, alright?"</p><p>He knows I've been looking really forward to tonight because I'm attending the ball with my new boyfriend whom I lo— <em>like </em>very much.</p><p>"<em>Thank </em>you dear brother." I grinned while Marco pouted like a little baby while rubbing his cheek.</p><p>"Well—" William smiled at me. "... after everything with Cameron, you deserve to have this night. Just be sure to enjoy it, yeah? Though if George or Fred or whoever is your boyfriend, makes one little mistake to ruin your night, I will kill both of them because I can't tell the difference between them."</p><p>One thing is not knowing the difference, but by now he should be able to know the name of your boyfriend. Doesn't have to know the face, just the name.</p><p>"It's George!" Eleanor said with an attitude. "She's literally never talking about anything but George. How do you <em>not </em>know?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and the three of us watched as she got off the chair to make her way up to the dormitories.</p><p>"Why is <em>she </em>in such a mood?" William asked with a frown. I looked at him to see his eyes focused on our little sister who walked upstairs.</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "But she's most definitely becoming a female version of you."</p><p>William's eyes flicked to me and his frown stayed while Marco got up and pulled himself to his feet. He dug into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a foil package while walking towards me.</p><p>"Woah!" William and I said in unison before my brother continued. "<em>What </em>are you doing, Marco?"</p><p>"Giving your sister a condom." He said, his eyes staying on me as he held out the foil package. "In case you and five are gonna get naughty tonight."</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>"What?" He questioned when he saw the look on my face. "People always fuck at these things. Will and I certainly will and I know you're ready to pop your cherry. You just didn't feel safe to let Cameron be the one to do it."</p><p>I glanced down at the condom package he held between us and then I looked back up at his face.</p><p>"Are you serious right now?" I asked. "How many times do we need to go over this, Marcus? I don't want to talk about my sexual life in front of my brother."</p><p>"Alright, alright." He laughed before raising his voice. "Just take the bloody condom, Allie!"</p><p>I quickly grabbed the condom from his hand and pushed it into my pocket before I grabbed the box off the table and turned to make my way upstairs.</p><p>"That's my girl!" I heard Marco called. "Go get laid tonight!"</p><p>"Marco." William then said with a loud sigh. "Why can't you ever use your head and imagine what it's like to have to hear you talk about my sisters personal stuff?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look really beautiful, Allie." Eleanor said as she was doing my hair while I sat on a chair in the dormitory.</p><p>Cho had already left to meet Cedric and Marietta had gone to meet some friends that she's going with. I'm the oldest in my dormitory. We're only three people in here but I'm sixteen while the two others are fifteen.</p><p>"Thank you." I breathed, smiling at my sister through the mirror that stood on my dresser. "I just hope George likes it."</p><p>
  <em>Since when am I concerned with what a guy thinks of me?</em>
</p><p>"You'll be the most beautiful girl there." Eleanor told me. "Also the coolest. I can't believe you're gonna have your knife with you."</p><p>I've got the case I got from Marco, hanging on my knickers so I can keep it on me underneath my dress.</p><p>"Well you never know when you'll be attacked." I joked as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I really need to figure out this whole makeup thing. I have no idea what I'm doing."</p><p>I own makeup, not much but I do own some, though I'm terrible at it and that's why I never wear any.</p><p>"Would you look at that." Marco's face filled the room as he entered. I looked at him, smiling when I saw how fancy he looked.</p><p>He was wearing a plain black suit with a black bow tie and shoes that were shining. I know for a fact he didn't own them himself.</p><p>"Oh this thing?" He grinned, motioning towards his suit. "William bought every single inch of it. I was gonna show up in my pyjamas but he didn't want me ruining the night for him so he bought an outfit and some shoes in my size."</p><p>"In Hogsmeade?" I frowned. "I didn't know you could get suits in Hogsmeade."</p><p>"No... I think he wrote your mum at the start of December and told her my sizes." He said, walking closer. "But he told me it was <em>his </em>money — though <em>his</em> money comes from your parents."</p><p>Marco grabbed the eyeliner that I was twirling between my fingers, and looked at it, studying it for a moment before he glanced towards the rest of the makeup that was spread across the dresser.</p><p>"Do you need help with this?" he asked. "I can do something that'll not only make you more beautiful, but also sexier."</p><p>When we're not in school, Marco does makeup on himself so through the years, he has practiced a lot on both himself and his mum when she'd let him. He's better at it than I am.</p><p>"Yes please." I breathed. "I'm pathetic when it comes to makeup."</p><p>Marco smiled and put down the eyeliner before walking over to grab a chair. He placed it in front of me and while Eleanor continued to do my hair, Marco grabbed the eyeshadow and started on my makeup.</p><p>"Allie is scared that George won't find her pretty." Eleanor told Marco. "She's pretty isn't she?"</p><p>"Beautiful." Marco agreed and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Five is going to swoon. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Even on weekends when you show up at breakfast with messy hair and sweatpants. He looks at you like you're an angel. Maybe that's why he calls you one."</p><p>
  <em>Angel.</em>
</p><p>Not gonna lie. I love it when George calls me that. Cameron called me baby and I absolutely hated it, but did he care? No. George calls me angel, or love... I believe he's called me darling once too.</p><p>I myself have made it a habit to call him lover boy. I don't remember how it started but now it's just a nickname I use for him.</p><p>"You're quite dashing yourself." I grinned. "William is going to die when he sees you in that suit."</p><p>"He better." Marco scoffed. "Because I am <em>killing</em> it."</p><p>I opened my eyes when I felt Marco stop dapping the brush on my eyelids. He turned in his chair to put it back while he grabbed the eyeliner.</p><p>"I'm done." Eleanor said, and I looked at her through the mirror with a small smile. "It looks pretty."</p><p>"Thank you El." I smiled. "Can you go get my heels? They're in thee box under my bed."</p><p>Eleanor mumbled a 'sure' before she walked over and got down on her knees by the side of my bed. Marco opened the eyeliner and I automatically closed my eyes before I felt him move it across my left eyelid in slow motions.</p><p>"Here you go, Allie." I heard my little sister say as she put the shoes on the floor next to where I sat. "I'm gonna go get some food from the kitchen."</p><p>"You do that." I smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." she responded and I heard the sound of her footsteps as she left the dormitory. Her and Charlotte were gonna be so sad once they found out that our dad had been having an affair. They knew that our parents were going to get a divorce because I shared the letter with them that I received from mum, but this... I was gonna talk to William tomorrow and then we could make a decision together whether or not to tell our sisters.</p><p>"Do you have the condom I gave you?"</p><p>"Why?" I chuckled. "Need it back?"</p><p>"No, I have more for myself." Marco told me. "I just wanted to make sure you have it on you at the ball in case you and five are gonna wanna leave and have some fun."</p><p>When Marco finished doing my makeup, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't want him to do my lips because I want to be able to kiss George without having to worry about ruining any lipstick.</p><p>"Holy shit." I said. "I can't even make one straight line with the eyeliner and you just– you're way too good."</p><p>Marco smiled in satisfaction as he too looked at me through the mirror. Then I bend down and picked up the diamond shoes before slipping them on and closing the straps around my ankles.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" Marco asked. "William is waiting at the bottom of the marble staircase."</p><p>"So is George." I said and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I really liked the way I looked. I looked beautiful, sexy even. As we went to leave my dormitory, Marco noticed the condom he had given me, lie on the end of my bed.</p><p>He tutted at me and I sighed when he went to grab it. He handed it to me while narrowing his eyes at me, and I kept eye contact with him as I slid the condom into the right bra cup of the dress.</p><p>"What the hell!" a voice came from the door that led out to the common room. I sighed and so wanted to tug on my hair out of frustration, but Eleanor had just made it and I was not about to ruin it because of Cameron. "Why are you hiding a condom in your bra?"</p><p>"Why are you still bothering her?" Marco shot back before I could say something first. "Shoo! Go away little pigeon. Go play with the other birds."</p><p>"Was I talking to you, faggot?"</p><p>Immediately my expression dropped and then it was like everything I saw, was just anger. I walked towards Cameron with slow steps, keeping eye contact. As soon as I reached him, I swung at him and punched him right in the jaw before he got to react, and I watched as he tumbled backwards and landed on the floor outside of the dormitory.</p><p>"Marco, we're leaving." I said and held out my hand towards my best friend. He grabbed it with a small chuckle and I led the two of us out of there and downstairs.</p><p>"That was fucking brilliant!" Marco laughed once we left the Ravenclaw common room and started making our way down the stairs. "But you should've pulled out your knife and cut him."</p><p>"I'm not going to waste my knife on someone as pathetic as him." I said and glanced at my friend. "I'm sorry I ever wasted time on that homophobic piece of shit."</p><p>Marco shook his hand and grabbed my hand to see if it had any damage from hitting Cameron. It did stung, it still did but I was trying to ignore the feeling.</p><p>"Don't apologise for that." he said. "You dumped him as soon as he let any of that crap out for the first time. I'm grateful for that – your hand is a bit red. Looks like you hit him right on the jawline bone, meaning your hand will be just a little sore for a few days. Looks awesome though, especially with those nails."</p><p>He looked at the blue nails I had done myself before I put on my dress. I smiled and looked at the nails on the hand he was holding. Then I looked at his hand. He had black nail polish on all ten nails along with some rings on his fingers.</p><p>"It doesn't really hurt." I shrugged. "Just stings a little."</p><p>Marco hummed and shook his head at me before intertwining our fingers, letting our hands fall down between our bodies.</p><p>"You're a badass, Allie." he grinned. "And I absolutely love it."</p><p>"How am I a badass?" I asked. "Anyone who cares about you would've done that. If he calls you that one more time, I <em>will</em> pull out my knife and I <em>will</em> waste it on him."</p><p>I wasn't lying. The next time, I was actually going to cut him. I was so tired of hearing his bullshit and I was tired of hearing him talk about Marco like that. He should get a hobby instead of bashing on someone because of their sexuality.</p><p>"I'd love to see that." Marco chuckled. "You know what you should carve in his skin? The same thing you wrote on my cast when it was broken. Just replace my name with his. Cameron sucks cock."</p><p>I laughed at the memory, then thought about carving it into Cameron's arm. He would hate that and that's why it would be the right thing to do.</p><p>When we got to the end of the staircase, we left the Northern Towers and came out to where the Transfiguration Courtyard was. We walked along the small hallway on the side of the courtyard, and pushed through a pair of double doors that led inside on the other end of the courtyard. We walked through a few corridors before we walked back outside onto the suspension bridge.</p><p>"Jesus, it's freezing." I shivered at the cold that hit my bare shoulders. Marco wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm and didn't let go until we were inside again. We walked around the Quad courtyard and then had to walk up to the first floor before walking through the first-floor corridor and out onto the grand staircase.</p><p>That's when we were met with tons of students walking down the moving stairs, the happy atmosphere hitting us. People were coming down from the other floors, other people were coming up from the dungeon, but everyone were going the same way.</p><p>
  <em>The Great Hall.</em>
</p><p>It hadn't started yet. It was all starting at eight o'clock. Was I excited? Fuck yes. I hadn't stopped imagining what George looked like. What he was wearing. I bet he was looking hot as fuck. We followed the crowd of students down the stairs to the ground floor and turned the corner to the marble staircase.</p><p>George was the first one I laid eyes on. He was resting his arm on the newel of the railing, talking to William about something. William was wearing an almost identical suit to Marco, though his dress-shirt was a dark red, not black and he was wearing a regular black tie instead of a bowtie.</p><p>A smile spread on my face when I saw what George was wearing. It was a white dress-shirt with a dark blue vest over it, a dark blue bowtie, both matching my dress, and black dress robes.</p><p>William's eyes flicked up the stairs for a moment but then he quickly looked at us again as Marco and I walked down towards them. George saw the way he was looking, and then he himself turned and once his eyes landed on me, his faint and shy smile dropped as his eyes traced over my figure.</p><p>"Sorry we're a little late." Marco said. "We had an incident. Someone was hurt."</p><p>
  <em>Don't put it like that.</em>
</p><p>"Hurt? Who?" George asked, flicking his eyes from Marco to me. "You?"</p><p>"Marco, if you got yourself hurt tonight, I will literally not let you have any sex for a month." William said. I sighed and rolled my eyes over my brother before I smiled up at George and shook my head to tell him it wasn't me who had gotten hurt.</p><p>"Calm down mr big tits." Marco said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not hurt, neither is Allie. She's the one who caused the incident. Punched Cameron right in the jaw. You should've been there. It was epic."</p><p>"It's not a big deal." I said, rubbing the knuckles on the hand I had used. "He called Marco the f-slur and I got pissed."</p><p>George gently grabbed my hand, making sure not to touch my knuckles as he studied them. William looked at them too, and suddenly my knuckles were the centre of attention.</p><p>"Good one." William nodded, sending me an impressed glance. "Now, Marco– let's go and leave these two to chat."</p><p>He wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulder, leaning him to the other end of the entrance hall. I looked up at George who was still studying my hand, and I chuckled when I saw how focused he was.</p><p>"I'm okay, Georgie." I assured him. "It stings a little and Marco says it's gonna be sore for a couple of days, but it's totally worth it."</p><p>A small spread on his lips and he looked at my face from under his eyelashes before straightening up his head.</p><p>"I bet it was." he smiled. "Wish I could've seen that."</p><p>"It wasn't anything special." I told him, shaking my head. "It was just one punch, he fell to the floor and Marco and I left."</p><p>George hummed, smiling at me before tracing my figure again, then his eyes met mine and he inhaled sharply.</p><p>"You look really beautiful." he told me. "Really, <em>really</em> beautiful."</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you." I grinned. "Though there is a difference between beautiful and hot. You're the last one."</p><p>George went to place a hand on my waist, but he paused and looked at my dress before looking up at my eyes again.</p><p>"That looks <em>really</em> expensive. I don't want to ruin it."</p><p>I gently grabbed his wrist and forced his hand onto my waist while sending him an assuring smile. I ran my own hand to he back of his neck and kissed him. It was much easier to reach his lips with these three and a half inch heels.</p><p>"You won't ruin it." I whispered, keeping my face close to his before kissing him again. "Tonight, I am all yours and you can touch me however you like."</p><p>I pressed my lips together and George widened his eyes, making me realise how that sounded. I clamped a hand over my mouth and let out a laugh against it.</p><p>"That sounded way too sexual." I said and let my hand drop from my mouth. "What I was trying to say is that you don't need to worry about ruining my dress. You won't."</p><p>"Okay." he said in a whisper, running his hand to the side of my neck, cupping my jawline with his thumb stroking my cheek. "Did you do your own makeup? It look's pretty. Sharp. Just like your personality."</p><p>"I didn't do it, Marco did." I said. "I am terrible at makeup. That's why I never wear any. Plus, it's not really my thing. I always rub my eyes so it would just get all messy and stuff."</p><p>"As long as you're comfortable." he said and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine for several seconds, letting the feeling of his lips linger on mine even after pulling away.</p><p>"Did you notice I'm not wearing any lipstick?" I asked with a cheeky tone to my voice. "You know what that mean? I can use my mouth as much as–"</p><p>I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. When I opened my eyes again, I looked up at George's eyes as he had a hard time biting back his laugh.</p><p>"I swear it's not intentional." I hurried to say. "I meant to say– I can kiss you as much as possible because I'm not wearing any lipstick that can get ruined by it."</p><p>"Oh?" he grinned, kissing me again. "I'm gonna take advantage of that."</p><p>I went to reply but the doors to the entrance courtyard opened, causing us both to look in the direction as the Durmstrang students were the first to walk in along with Karkaroff, though Krum was in front with a familiar girl.</p><p>"Is that Granger?" George asked, causing me to glance at him.</p><p>"No– it's Malfoy." I said. George chuckled, shaking his head at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist.</p><p>"No need to be sassy with me, love."</p><p>"There's always a need to be sassy, lover boy."</p><p>
  <em>I did it again, didn't I?</em>
</p><p>"Champions over here, please!" McGonagall's voice echoed through the entrance hall as she stood and waved her arm for the students to see her. I smiled when I saw Cedric look all happy and proud with Cho as he led her over to McGonagall.</p><p>The champions and their partners were instructed to wait on one side while the rest of the students were instructed to go inside.</p><p>"Shall we?" George asked and let go of my waist to hold out his hand. I smiled, formally placing my hand in his while I curtsied.</p><p>"We shall." I grinned and we both chuckled at the way we acted all formal, both knowing that was far from who we were. We walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, our fingers laced, and as we walked in, we'd whisper to each other about all the decorations. It looked like some kind of winter wonderland and it was beautiful – with one big Christmas tree at the other end and one smaller one on each of the side of it.</p><p>My eyes scanned the room and eventually they landed on a familiar person standing to one side, looking out at the crowd of people.</p><p>"Isn't that your brother?" I asked. "The one who graduated last year?"</p><p>George looked down at me, then followed my gaze onto his brother whom I believe is named Percy.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." he nodded. "Let's go say hi."</p><p>"Okay." I simply smiled, letting George lead me through the room to where his brother stood. His brother straightened up when he saw us come towards him, and glanced between George and I.</p><p>"Well hello dear brother." George grinned, keeping his grip on my hand. "What're you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm here with the minister." Percy explained. "I've been promoted to Mr Crouch's personal assistant."</p><p>"What does that include?" George asked with a joking tone to his voice. "Are you gonna wipe the man's ass? Feed him?"</p><p>"George." I warned, tugging at his hand. "Be nice to your brother."</p><p>"I'm being nice!" George argued with a soft chuckle as he looked at me, then back to Percy. "I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Allie."</p><p>Percy looked at me as I held out my, and he repaid my smile while shaking my hand. "Right... Allie, the girl who almost got stamped to death at the World Cup."</p><p>
  <em>What an impression I've made on the Weasleys.</em>
</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"Did you heal up nicely afterwards?" he asked. "Hopefully there weren't any complications."</p><p>"Oh, it was just a bit of bruising and some pain, but it was gone within six months at the least." I told him. He seemed nice. A bit annoyed with his brother but I know how both George and Fred can act towards their siblings, though George is a bit more capable of stopping when things get too far.</p><p>"Oh, here comes the champions." Percy said and nodded towards the entrance of the Great Hall. George and I moved closer to the wall, facing the champions who all entered with their partner, walking in two's. I was placed between Percy and George, my boyfriend being the absolute tallest of the three of us. I was the shortest but not by much. I'm 5'7 which is also 170 in centimetres.</p><p>Music started playing, filling the hall as the four champions and their partners started dancing. My eyes mostly followed Cedric and Cho, but then I'd also pay attention to Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Marco and Timothy were right. She was hot. Well, maybe more beautiful than hot. I definitely see why they were drooling over her when the students from Beauxbatons first arrived. After a moment of letting the champions have their dance, Longbottom and Ginny made their way onto the floor to dance, and other couples followed their move, including Marco and my brother.</p><p>"M'lady." George grinned, bowing at me as he held up my hand to kiss it. "Can I have this dance?"</p><p>I smiled, letting him tangle his fingers with mine as he tugged me towards the dance floor.</p><p>"If you don't step on my feet."</p><p>He laughed softly and spun me around before placing his hands on my hips while my arms went around his shoulders, and we danced in the way all students had been taught to do earlier this month.</p><p>"I would never step on your feet." he told me. "I'm an excellent dancer so I wouldn't even be able to do so on purpose."</p><p>"Oh is that so?"</p><p>"Definitely is." he chuckled. "Why? Anyone stepped on your feet before? Maybe your idiotic ex boyfriend?"</p><p>I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at him.</p><p>"More like my idiotic best friend." I told him. "Marco was my partner at the dancing lesson and he kept stepping on me. Poor William."</p><p>George shrugged and looked over my head for a moment before looking back down at me. "Seems as if they're doing great right now."</p><p>I shortly looked over my shoulder to see my brother and my best friend dancing, my friend being the one to take the girl's part in the dance. The dance was made for a couple of each gender which is just ridiculous but the two were making a joke out of the choreography, acting way too formal. Marco was indeed acting like he was a girl, giggling at times and acting like he'd blush which made William laugh.</p><p>It was rare seeing my brother act so soft in public. He's not comfortable showing himself as anything but this tough guy when we're in public, so it's nice to see him be more open in his boyfriend's company.</p><p>"You look like a prince." I told George after he picked me up and spun around to pick me down in sync with the others. "Y'know, like an actual prince. Golden hair, nice dress robes."</p><p>"Nice dress robes?" he laughed. "These are old robes that Bill or Charlie used. Fred's wearing the other one, but they barely costed anything."</p><p>
  <em>Stop putting yourself down.</em>
</p><p>"So what if they weren't expensive?" I asked. "Quality over quantity, right? I think it's nice and <em>you</em> look nice in it. That's all that matters."</p><p>George smiled shyly at me, his cheeks turning a faint pink as a nervous chuckle left his mouth. Then he bit onto his lip, staring down at me like he wanted to say something but also <em>didn't</em> want to say it.</p><p>"You should look at yourself, though." he told me. "You look like a queen."</p><p>"I do, don't I?" I giggled, making him laugh as he brought a hand to my jaw and kissed me while we slowed down until we eventually just stood on the dance floor, our lips moving together slowly and passionately.</p><p>The whole world disappeared around us, the only people existing being the two of us. We didn't even think about the fact that we both had siblings in the room or that we were blocking the way for some of the dancing couples.</p><p>That was when three specific words appeared in my mind. Words that both made me happy but also scared me because it happened so fast.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Twenty-five days.</p><p>That's how long George and I had been official for. Since December first. With Cameron, I dated him for what – five months, almost six and I never got to that point, but now I felt love towards George before our one month had passed.</p><p>When we pulled out of the kiss again, George nodded towards one of the tables, and I nodded at him before he grabbed my hand and led me over to sit down at the table closest to the buffet table.</p><p>"I know you love food." he said, motioning towards the table before he kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. "So I guessed that the closer to the food, the better, right?"</p><p>"I do love food." I nodded with a soft smile. "I've never dated a guy who didn't care about my love for food though. Then again – I've only dated two guys."</p><p>George tilted his head and watched me as I reached over and grabbed some food from the buffet table, placing it on the plate at the table we had chosen to sit at while other students had approached the table to get some food.</p><p>"That's just sad." George said, making me look at him. "Not that you've only dated two guys, but that you've had to put up with a boyfriend who had something against your love for food."</p><p>I shrugged as I cut into the crumpet I had on my plate, and guided it into my mouth. I looked at George who was watching me carefully with a certain look in his eyes.</p><p>"What?" I asked with a soft chuckle after swallowing. "It's no big deal. I'm not with him anymore. I'm with you.. and I'm happy about it."</p><p>"Doesn't make it okay just because you're over him." he said. "I just want to make sure that you know you never have to change for anyone but yourself, yeah?"</p><p>I nodded slowly, offering him an assuring smile as I ate some more of my crumpet. Then I cut some more of it out, and held it out towards George.</p><p>"Want some?"</p><p>He bit down around the piece of crumpet on the fork, and slid it off. I smiled, watching him chew for a moment before I looked out at the crowd.</p><p>"I haven't seen Lee tonight." I said. "He's not here... or?"</p><p>"No." George shook his head when he had chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth. "He wasn't feeling very well so he's in bed."</p><p>"Aw." I pouted. "That's too bad. I bet he would've had fun spiking the punch."</p><p>George looked past me as he chuckled, and I turned around in my seat to see Fred discreetly pour some fire whisky into the punch while Johnson stood next to him. She looked like she was about to kill him.</p><p>"Holy fuck that was fun!" Marco's voice shouted over the loud music as he and William joined us around the table. "So much fun but now I'm out of breath and need at least a century to recover."</p><p>"How are you a beater?" I asked, looking at my friend. "I'm fat and even I am in better shape than you."</p><p>"Fat?" William and George spoke in unison while Marco sat straight up, all six eyes staring at me.</p><p>"What?" I asked. "It's not like it's a bad thing. I'm <em>embracing</em> it."</p><p>"But you're not fat." George said. "Wouldn't care if you were, but... you're <em>not."</em></p><p>"Wow... you managed to get a boyfriend who doesn't put you down." Marco said as if his mind was blown. He stared at George and I swear he almost drooled. "That's so hot."</p><p>"Mate!" I exclaimed. I was <em>so</em> close at throwing a fork at Marco. "Eyes off my boyfriend, please."</p><p>"Eyes <em>off</em> my sisters boyfriend." William agreed. "Your <em>own</em> boyfriend is sitting <em>right</em> here."</p><p>Marco scoffed and looked away, looking like an offended child. Then somehow, William and George ended up in deep conversation about Quidditch. I watched their conversation, a smile slowly spreading on my lips. The way they seemed to start becoming friends.</p><p>That's all I ever wanted.</p><p>I've always wished to have a nice boyfriend who truly cared, who respected me and who got along with my friends and my family, and seeing my boyfriend and my brother in conversation like that, only made my brain confirm the three words that had crossed my mind earlier.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you George.</em>
</p><p>It had happened quite fast, but he was so goddamn lovable. Everything he did, made me fall harder for him and twenty-five days into dating and I was sure that I absolutely loved him. I had never been this sure about anything before.</p><p>"Allie, babe!" Marco called over the music, earning my attention. I offered a smile, waiting for him to ask me what he wanted to ask. "Remember how you promised to save a dance for me?"</p><p>"I do indeed." I grinned while he pulled himself up to stand. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it, following him onto the dance floor. The music had slowed down and people were dancing closely, so I wrapped my arms around my best friend's neck while he wrapped his around my waist. "I actually need to ask you something, Marco."</p><p>Marco hummed, nodding at me to continue.</p><p>"You said you knew you loved William after two months, right?"</p><p>"I did." he told me. "Though that was completely bullshit. I've loved him since year three. His face is all I've ever seen in my head while wanking off."</p><p>
  <em>Of course he has to turn our conversation sexual.</em>
</p><p><em>"Thank</em> you for that piece of information." I said and sighed. "So you've known since you were thirteen?"</p><p>"Definitely." he laughed. "That's when I fell in love with him. The truth is that Will's the one who found out <em>he</em> loved <em>me</em> when we were two months into dating."</p><p>I hummed and bit onto my lip, thinking of the three words that had kept showing themselves in my head since we kissed on the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>"Why're you asking?" Marco asked. "Do you love George?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"It just kinda came to me when we were dancing." I said. "But I don't know if it's too soon to put out there. I don't even know if he's there yet."</p><p>"Oh, he's there alright." he chuckled. "I see the way he looks at you. You're the only one in his world. You're his queen. He <em>definitely</em> has a lot of love for you."</p><p>
  <em>"You look like a queen."</em>
</p><p>The memory of George saying that to me when we were dancing, made me smile and when I looked at Marco again, he grinned cheekily, knowing who I was thinking about.</p><p>The rest of the night went by with George and I dancing some more, making out some more, judging people together and trying to figure out what people were saying to each other, by trying to read their lips, which only ended up in us breaking into laughter because the conversations ended up being really odd.</p><p>Marco and William snuck out before midnight, but when midnight hit and the ball ended, George and I slowly made our way out of the great hall, walking next to each other. I was swaying my hands slightly by my sides, looking at them as I did.</p><p>When we got out to the entrance hall, George wrapped an arm around my waist as his other hand rested against my jaw, tilting my head back to make me look at him. He leaned down, brushing his lips past mine. I hummed against him, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck as I applied pressure to his lips, kissing him deeply.</p><p>I don't know if it was because I was tired or because of the atmosphere from the kiss, but when we pulled back, I felt my thighs press together automatically to ease some of the tension that had appeared.</p><p>"George?" I whispered, his forehead resting against mine. We were both starting to breathe quite heavily, as if the kissing had been the thing to cause the sudden heat and sexual tension between us. He hummed in response, his eyes meeting mine. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>"Depends on what you're thinking." he smiled softly, yet in a teasing way. "Though, angel. I don't exactly have a condom with me tonight... or– ever."</p><p>I dug into one of the cups in the dress, making sure no one was looking as I pulled out the foil package, showing it to George. "Don't ask. I have one word for you– <em>Marco."</em></p><p>"Ahh." he chuckled, taking the condom to push it into the pocket of his trousers. "Well then... astronomy tower?"</p><p>"Lead the way." I told him. His hand found mine and together we made our way up through the grand staircase, walking among other students who were on their way to their dormitories. Though George and I were sneaking up to the astronomy tower instead of going to any common room or dormitory.</p><p>When the heavy door closed behind us, our lips met again but this time it was rougher. Our teeth  were clashing and we were panting and breathing heavily against each other while acting like it was the last time we'd ever get the taste of one another.</p><p>George backed me up against a wall, pressing a hand next to my head while the other rested on the side of my neck, slowly traveling down over my shoulder. Next, his lips trailed from my mouth to my jaw and then to my neck. He sucked on my skin while I leaned my head back against the wall, my eyes closed as I let out a heavy breath.</p><p>I felt him let go of my skin as he pulled back slightly to look at me. Our eyes met and we both started smiling at how heavily we were breathing.</p><p>"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. "I know you're a virgin so if you're not ready, tell me. You don't have to rush into anything if it doesn't feel right."</p><p>I ran a hand to the back of his neck, shaking my head at him.</p><p>"It <em>does</em> feel right." I assured him. "I <em>want</em> this. <em>Trust </em>me."</p><p>He kept looking at me for a moment before slowly nodding. Then he leaned down and softly kissed my lips before he fidgeted with his bowtie, eventually getting it off, sending the small piece of fabric to the floor. I reconnected our lips, making sure our tongues met right away while I heard him fumble with the belt in his trousers.</p><p>I broke the kiss again before turning around.</p><p>"Help me with this, please?" I asked, moving my hair over one shoulder as he unbuttoned the few buttons on the back of my dress. I turned back around and kissed him again while letting the dress slide down my body and land on the ground.</p><p>I knew he didn't care about my body, and even though I've said that I'm not usually insecure, I couldn't help but feel a bit frightened about the fact that I now was completely naked apart from my knickers, though he hadn't seen my body yet, seeing as our eyes were closed, our lips moving in sync.</p><p>When I felt ready for him to see me, I broke the kiss and looked up at him with a nervous and shaky breath leaving my mouth.</p><p>"I'm pretty much naked right now." I said, causing George to chuckle as he looked down at me for a split second, then looked at my eyes again. "And I'm not your average thin girl. My hips are wider and I've got a bit more fat on my stomach, especially when I sit down. My thighs are kinda big too and then there's my boobs. Don't even get me started on my boobs. Way too–"</p><p>"Allie." George interrupted me, cupping my face with one hand while the other ran down to rest on my bare waist. "You're perfect."</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>He hummed and leaned down to press a kiss to my collarbone as his hand traveled down to grab the pocket-knife holder off my knickers, holding it up between us.</p><p>"You brought your knife to the ball?"</p><p>I grinned as he put it in a pocket of the vest underneath his robes, then he suddenly grabbed the back of my thighs, making me shriek with laughter while he lifted me up. I automatically wrapped my arms around his waist, letting him press me to the wall.</p><p>"You can never be too safe." I smiled, kissing him shortly and softly. I reached down and dug into his pocket, pulling the condom out before he managed to push down his trousers while having me around his waist. It was hard and we laughed while he did it, but they came off and so did his underwear, revealing his already hard cock.</p><p>I held onto the condom and almost dropped it when George's hand suddenly found its way between us, rubbing my slit through my knickers. I gasped at the sudden contact, moaning softly when he then ran his fingers over my nerves.</p><p>This all felt so natural to be doing with George, that I no longer felt insecure or nervous. I knew I needed him and more importantly – that I wanted him. I bucked my hips against his hand, making him chuckle, and I looked at him when his voice suddenly had a rasp to it, while it had grown deeper.</p><p>
  <em>Hot.</em>
</p><p>"Were these expensive?" he asked as he continued to rub me through my knickers. "Like – how much would you say?"</p><p>"I– fuck, I don't know." I breathed, closing my eyes as I tilted my head back against the wall. "They weren't– weren't expensive."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>I looked at him and I smiled when I saw he had taken my pocketknife from his pocket, popping it open. I wiggled my eyebrows at him, urging him to do what he had in my mind, and he did. First he cut through the material on one side of my hips, then the other, and the knickers fell to the ground beneath us. Then he gently threw the knife aside before his fingers came in direct contact with core.</p><p>His thumb circled my clit, making me pant and whine while he then slid one finger into me, going to slow to see how experienced I was. I knew he had an idea, but I don't think he'd be prepared if I told him about the dildo's and vibrators I've used before.</p><p>"That feel good?" he grinned before slowly moving another finger into me. I moaned in response, arching my back off the wall.</p><p>"So good." I breathed before I looked at him, my hand tightening around his neck. "But right now I need something else than your fingers. We've got load of times for foreplay in the future, lover boy."</p><p>George curled his fingers inside of me, making me gasp and moan at the same time before he pulled them out, sucking on them while keeping eye contact with me. He reached for the condom and then cocked an eyebrow when he realised I wasn't gonna give it to him. I placed the corner of the foil package between my teeth, being careful to not break the condom as I ripped open the package. I managed to get out the condom and threw the packaging aside as I brought my hand down between us.</p><p>First I decided to wrap my fingers around him, stroking him once which made his brows fall into a frustrated frown at the same time as he moaned at the sensation. I chuckled at his reaction, making sure to not break eye contact while sliding on the condom</p><p>"Are you one hundred percent sure you want this?" he asked, one hand on the back of my thigh while the other rested against the wall, next to my head. "If you want to stop at any time – if you change your mind, tell me, yeah?"</p><p>"I won't change my mind." I smiled. "I've fucked cock before. Just not real ones."</p><p>George tried to bite back a laugh but it slipped from his lips, though his laugh was replaced with a groan, mixing with my moan when he lined himself up with my opening, and slowly slid in. I threw my head back, my eyes closed at the sensation. It didn't hurt one bit – probably because I've had practice, though I just needed to get used to his size.</p><p>"Can I move?"</p><p>I hummed in response, nodding at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he started a pace, making sure to be careful with me as it was my first time having actual cock to vagina sex. It definitely felt better than one made out of plastic for silicone. It felt fucking amazing. It was like electricity of pleasure shot through my entire body and it was impossible for me to not make any sounds.</p><p>George hid his face in the crook of my neck, moaning, grunting and groaning as the pace kept speeding up which only made it better and better and better. What made it even more hot was that he was only naked from his hips and down, and I was completely naked while wearing my diamond heels on my feet.</p><p>"You're so bloody gorgeous." he whispered against my skin, sucking it in between his teeth. I ran a hand up through his hair, tugging his head back before connecting our lips. He moaned into my mouth from the force I was using on his hair, so I let go, not wanting to hurt him. <em>"Do it again."</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Now knowing that it turned him on, I tugged on his hair again, hearing him whimper against my lips in response. He then slowly pulled out of me, only to thrust back in with so much force that a loud whimper left my lips, forcing me to break the kiss.</p><p>"Shit." I cursed, covering my mouth with a hand to moan into it. I didn't want to get so loud that it could be heard at the bottom of the astronomy tower. George's nails were digging into the flesh on the back of my thigh, and the burning sensation of it mixed perfectly with the pleasure I was getting from it.</p><p>I guess it was the same with him having his hair pulled.</p><p>I removed my hand from my mouth and cupped George's face as I kissed him. I sucked on his lower lip before letting go of it to slide my tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Who knew sex would be so great? The fact that he before we begun, asked me multiple times if this is what I wanted... with Cameron trying to get my clothes of, knowing I didn't want to, it just made it feel so much better. I felt really cared for by George and him asking for consent, was the hottest thing ever, though it shouldn't <em>be</em> hot since it's the bare minimum.</p><p>My mum was raped when she was a teenager and I know that took a big toll on her life. That's why she's raised my sisters and I in the way she has. That's why she has taught me to stand up to myself, to be independent and not rely on a man. Probably also why she gave me a knife in case I needed to protect myself. Why I didn't pull it out the times Cameron slapped me – I don't know. I'm glad I left him though, because I know he would've ended up raping me somehow.</p><p>That's why it means so much that George asked. That's why it turned me on so much more. Because I know there're a lot of guys – not only likes, but also girls who don't take no for an answer and don't stop until they have what they want.</p><p>"Fuck." George grunted against my lips. My orgasm was starting to creep up on me, making a familiar knot form in my stomach. That's also why George was cursing. He could feel the way my walls clenched around him.</p><p>"Oh my god." I whined, throwing my head back after breaking the kiss. <em>"Fuck</em> me."</p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from?</em>
</p><p>George's thrusts became slower but longer and more powerful, both of us either grunting or moaning at each thrust. I knew that my clenching had made him get close to the edge too. We were both just barely hanging on, so close to the pleasure washing over us.</p><p>"Look at me, angel." he ordered. I let out a breath as I did, our eyes meeting. "Come for me, beautiful."</p><p>
  <em>For christ sake.</em>
</p><p>As if his words had an affect on me, which they probably did, I came hard around him feeling my thighs shake. It felt so intense that no sound came out. My lips were parted and my forehead rested against his. At the same time, I felt him twitch inside of me, spilling into the condom. Our breaths mixed. We stayed in this position. Foreheads resting against each other while we each came down from our orgasm.</p><p>Mine lasted a little longer, but when I felt like I was back on earth, I squeezed around his hips gently to let him know. He pulled out of me and wrapped an arm around my waist as I untangled my legs, landing on the floor, though my knees gave in and I went straight for the floor while George pulled off the condom and pulled on his underwear and trousers that was hanging around his ankles.</p><p>He broke into laughter when he heard the sound of me hitting the ground, and I joined him, getting myself up slowly. Since he ruined my knickers, I simply stepped into my dress and pulled it up around my body, sliding my arms through the short sleeves.</p><p>"You okay?" George laughed, curling up the condom as he found the remaining of the packaging to put it in it before pushing it into his pocket so he could throw it out when there was a bin or something.</p><p>"Other than my ego being bruised, yeah." I joked, turning my back to him. "Help me?"</p><p>His fingers ghosted over the skin of my back as he buttoned my dress, and when I turned back around, he cupped my face and kissed me.</p><p>"I hope I didn't disappoint taking your virginity." he said in a whisper while slowly pulling away from my lips. He close his trousers, then the belt before he looked at me again.</p><p>"I've never had a cock inside of me before, but I can tell that was the best sex I'll ever get." I grinned and brought a hand up to run through his hair. I bet it wasn't at least as messy as mine was right now.</p><p>"Let me help you back to your common room then." he smiled while I reached down to grab my broken knickers and my knife. I pushed both into the cup of my dress, not knowing where else to hide them. "Let's hope you can walk in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you wanna do for your birthday?" I asked, looking at Marco as we sat in the Great Hall for lunch the very next day.</p><p>"What I wanna— <em>bitch. </em>I wanna go to America, meet some of your American family and see if they really sleep with guns attached to their bed, but can I do that? <em>No. </em>Why, you may ask? Because I'm stuck in school on my <em>freaking </em>birthday."</p><p>Cedric and I exchanged a look at how violent Marco was being with his words, then we looked at Marco again.</p><p>"I was— just asking a question."</p><p>"Why are you being so moody all of a sudden?" Cedric asked. "Is it <em>that </em>time of the month?"</p><p>I snickered while Marco scoffed in response and hit Marco in the face with a French fry.</p><p>"If you must <em>know, </em>Diggory... Will and I snuck out to the carriages to have <em>fun </em>if you know what I mean. His cock was up my ass—"</p><p>
  <em>Of course this is happening again.</em>
</p><p>"... and suddenly the door swung open and there he stood. <em>Professor </em>Snape."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then Cedric and I broke into laughter while Marco got really offended and folded his arms over his chest while pouting at the same time as he frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Caught in the act by professor Snape.</em>
</p><p>That'll be fun to mention at their wedding.</p><p>Cedric and I continued to laugh for a good moment while we obviously annoyed other students due to how loud we were being. At one moment we were shushed by Professor McGonagall but then our laughter slowly died down and our attention was put back on Marco.</p><p>"Allie?" Marco questioned. I hummed in response, smiling widely at him. "Seeing as you didn't get to use that condom I gave you— I should probably have it back. Shouldn't let it go to waste, right?"</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p>I didn't know what to say. I parted my lips and opened my mouth slightly, but no words came out.</p><p>"Allie?" Marco asked. "Did you just stop functioning? <em>Speak, </em>my friend. <em>Words."</em></p><p>"Marco." I sighed, closing my eyes as I inhaled sharply, then I looked at him again. "It's not like I walk around with the condom in my pocket."</p><p>"Why not?" He frowned. "I do. My pockets are basically full of them at this very moment."</p><p>"Yes but that's <em>you." </em>I said. "It's in my room."</p><p>"Alright." He nodded. "Then go get it."</p><p>I looked to Cedric who was smirking, looking at me like he knew I didn't have the condom because it was used.</p><p>"Right now?" I asked Marco, who immediately nodded. "Like... right this very moment?"</p><p>"Yes." He nodded. "Go get it, Allie. Or— do you no longer have it?"</p><p>He sent me a fake concerned look. I pressed my lips together, clenching my jaw as we stared at each other.</p><p>"I lost it."</p><p>"Oh, you <em>lost </em>it?" He asked. "Where? On George's cock?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna hit him.</em>
</p><p>"Marco." I sighed. "You better eat those French fries before I stuff them all down your throat and make you choke on them."</p><p>"Ooh." He cooed. "Sounds kinky."</p><p>
  <em>I'm seriously going to hit him.</em>
</p><p>"I can't believe you lost your virginity and didn't tell me!" He whined and then looked at Cedric. "Can you believe her? I ran to her when I first fucked William and then she has the <em>audacity </em>to not only keep it from me, but try and lie to me about the condom."</p><p>"And I <em>wish </em>you had kept that to yourself." I said. "No girl wants to hear about her best friend fucking her brother. Imagine if your sister had to hear about you and her best friend."</p><p>Marco frowned at me.</p><p>"I don't have a sister."</p><p>"No, I know. I meant; <em>if </em>you had a sister." I said. "My point is, you should stop telling me about you and my brothers sex life before I cut off your penis."</p><p>Cedric snickered.</p><p>"I'll never get tired of these conversations." He said. "It's like watching an old couple bicker."</p><p>"We do <em>not </em>act like an old couple!" Marco and I said in unison, same tone and everything. I looked around the Great Hall, my eyes landing on my brother who at this very moment left the room.</p><p>"I have to go." I announced to my two friends who looked at me weirdly at my sudden need to rush. They didn't get to say anything before I had already left the table, following after my older brother.</p><p>Now would be the time to tell William what Parkinson had told me. I didn't want to walk around, being the only one of my siblings to know that our dad had an affair and that he was already planning on remarrying after mum and his divorce.</p><p>"Will!"</p><p>At the sound of my voice, my brother looked at me from over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow, then he looked ahead again and slowed down so I could reach his side.</p><p>"I've got somewhere to be, Allie." He told me. "Is it important?"</p><p>"That depends— is family issues enough for you to want to stop and talk the me?"</p><p>Will looked down at me with a confused look.</p><p>"Are El and Cece okay?"</p><p>"Yes — yeah, they're fine."</p><p>"Okay." He frowned. "Are <em>you </em>okay?"</p><p>I sighed which caused Will to stop walking. I then came to a halt and I turned around to look at him.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's not about me." I hurried to say. "Parkinson came to talk to me yesterday when I was on my way back to the common room after picking up my dress in the owlery. It's about mum and dad. You know— the sudden unfortunate event mum was talking about in her letter?"</p><p>William folded his arms over his chest, nodding slowly at me.</p><p>"Why would Parkinson know anything?" He asked. "Well— anything about <em>our </em>family."</p><p>"Because apparently her and her mum will <em>become </em>a part of our family." I said. William frowned, not really understanding where I was going with this. "Dad has been having an affair on mum. He's engaged to Parkinson's mum, wanting to marry her when the divorce is through. The Parkinsons are moving into our house to <em>live </em>with us."</p><p>I didn't know what kind of reaction I was expecting from William. Maybe some anger, but instead he shook his head.</p><p>"I can't deal with that right now. Dad's an asshole, always has been."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"Yeah. Listen— I'm on my way to get changed to something a little more warm so I can go to Hogsmeade. El turns thirteen in about a week and I was thinking about giving her a firebolt. Do you wanna chip in on that? They're quite expensive."</p><p>
  <em>Well that was a quick conversation.</em>
</p><p>"Uh— sure." I frowned. "Yeah. Can I go with you? I just need to go grab my money and we can meet at back here?"</p><p>"Alright, just be quick about it, yeah?" He asked and patted my shoulder before he made his way up the marble staircase and into the moving ones.</p><p>I had not expected him to be so calm about that. I mean— he wasn't wrong about dad being an asshole. William had a very tense relationship to our dad. I don't think he feels as accepted because he doesn't want to be an Auror like dad. Our dad always had plans for William and he got disappointed when Will announced he didn't want to do that for a living.</p><p>William wants to be a bartender. It's very simple and some people think it's a ridiculous way to go in, but he's always wanted to stand behind a bar, mixing drinks and talking to customers.</p><p>Seeing as we come from a very wealthy family, my father sees it as a disgrace that his son wants to go and work in a bar. He says it's no place for a rich Pureblood wizard. Though, William doesn't want to be rich. He doesn't like what comes with it. He knows that Marco would never use him for the money but he know that some people will, and I think that scares him.</p><p>He just doesn't show it.</p><p>"Silverberry!" Parkinson's <em>annoying </em>little voice hit my ears again, making me turn as she left the Great Hall with Malfoy and Zabini. "Talked to your dad yet?"</p><p>"Why should I?" I asked. "Don't you have anywhere else to be than here, bothering me?"</p><p>"You need to tell him to back off." She told me. "My friends are supposed to spend the summer with me so we can get drunk and I don't want your filthy half-blood family ruining it."</p><p>I sighed deeply and over dramatically as I took a large step towards the small group of friends.</p><p>I was only taller than Parkinson. Malfoy was taller than me and then there was Zabini who was almost as tall as Fred and George.</p><p>"I couldn't care less about your family moving into my house." I said calmly. "I'm turning seventeen soon. I can move out. <em>You... </em>you won't be seventeen for another two or three years, meaning you're the one stuck with <em>my </em>family — therefore it's <em>your </em>problem. Oh— and get your facts straight, yeah? I'm not a half-blood."</p><p>I went to pat her on the head like I did yesterday, but Malfoy grabbed a hold on my wrist.</p><p>"It's <em>sad </em>that you don't know your own blood status." He said in a taunting tone. I reached into my robes, holding onto my knife. I was trying to not get my anger up, trying to calm myself before I pulled it out, but I was <em>so </em>close to doing so.</p><p>"I said; get your facts <em>straight." </em>I repeated myself. "My great-grandmother was a Muggle-born, making me... a Pureblood."</p><p>I gasped dramatically.</p><p>"Shocking, right?" I asked. "Some of us can be both Pureblood while related to muggles. Now let go of my wrist—"</p><p>I pulled out my knife, placing the blade over the top of his wrist. "...or I cut off your hand."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy let go of my wrist with a scoff, and I sent him a friendly smile as I pocketed my knife. Then I turned my attention back on Parkinson.</p><p>"It's not my problem." I told her. "And do you know why it's not? Because I then seventeen soon, meaning I'll be of age. I'll be allowed to move out, stay with my mum if that's what I want to. But you— you're still fourteen, turning fifteen I suppose? Two more years and you'll be stuck wherever your parents want you to be. That makes it <em>your </em>problem, so instead of running around to try and make other people fix your issues, put on those big-girl pants of yours and do it yourself."</p><p>I took a step back and sent the three a smile and as I was about to turn around and leave, Parkinson spoke again.</p><p>"Either you—"</p><p>"Did I stutter?" I cut her off and looked at her. "Tell me— did I fucking stutter? No? Then why are you still going on about it?"</p><p>Parkinson took a step towards me as he expression changed. She was trying to be scary. Looks like someone found their big-girl pants.</p><p>"Either you talk to your dad, or I will talk to him during the summer when my mum and I are moving in." She said. "I'll tell him his oldest daughter is a weak and pathetic girl who can't stand up for herself when her boyfriend abuses her."</p><p>
  <em>How did she—</em>
</p><p>"You may have stood up for yourself in the end, but took a while, don't you think?" She asked, and when she was my confused face, a grin spread on her face. "Yeah, that's right. Draco, tell her what we know."</p><p>"I don't take orders from you." Malfoy said with a scoff and rolled his eyes before he walked up the marble staircase and turned to walk down into the dungeons.</p><p>"That was embarrassing." I snickered and looked at Parkinson. "On your part."</p><p>Zabini followed Malfoy, leaving me with this pathetic fourteen-year-old.</p><p>"I'll just tell you myself." She shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "Cameron told me everything. From how he had to use force to get you in your place, though that didn't work because you never <em>learn </em>your place. And the <em>audacity </em>you had to cheat on my cousin. I'll tell your father just how slutty and pathetic—"</p><p>
  <em>Excuse me, what?</em>
</p><p>"Woah!" I held up a hand. "Rewind please. Your cousin? Cameron's a half-blood."</p><p>"Is that what he told you?" She laughed before shaking her head. "No— he's a Pureblood. His mum was a Parkinson before she married Ironwood."</p><p>Cameron's a Parkinson? Well, technically a Parkinson. That means his family is one of the sacred twenty-eight, meaning that he's related to George far back on the family tree.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"He's been reporting back to me throughout your entire relationship." Parkinson told me. "As if he'd ever want you. You're a Silverberry."</p><p>I scoffed at her. I didn't feel hurt by it. I was more angry than hurt. I didn't love Cameron. It was impossible to fall in love with him.</p><p>"Is that why you did it?" I asked. "Making your cousin go out with a Silverberry because you simply despise us?"</p><p>"To despise you is an understatement." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You Silverberry's aren't even pure all the way back through your lineage. Why should you get to be one of the most powerful families in the Wizarding world? Why should you be the most respected?"</p><p>I shrugged and folded my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Maybe because my family <em>earned</em> the respect." I said. "By being kind to people, y'know? This is pathetic, Parkinson — even for you. I'm done with this conversation."</p><p>I turned around with a sigh as I made my way up the marble staircase and turned on the grand staircase. I made my way up to the first floor-corridor and when I got to the other side, I walked back down to the ground floor.</p><p>First I was gonna go to Hogsmeade with William to at least buy Eleanor's birthday present, but also one for Marco as his birthday is five days after Eleanor's. Then my mum whose birthday is on the fourteenth.</p><p>Then, I was going to find Cameron—</p><p>No— I was gonna find George and kiss him because he's been busy planning pranks all day so I haven't really gotten to see them.</p><p>And <em>then </em>I will find Cameron and I will cut out every single of his intestines, starting with his liver and ending with his heart.</p><p>
  <em>I'm joking.</em>
</p><p>It's not like I'd be capable of doing such things to my ex-boyfriend. Alright, yeah that's a lie. If I was angry enough, I would definitely be able to kill someone if they deserved it.</p><p>I walked out onto the suspension bridge, and when I got back inside on the other side, I stopped as something immediately came flying at me.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no they don't.</em>
</p><p>I quickly pulled my wand, pointing it at the dungbomb that I recognised.</p><p>"<em>Wingardium Leviosa."</em></p><p>It stopped midair, floating by the help of my wand. I guided it until it laid on the floor, then my eyes landed on the three people who had come out from their hiding.</p><p>"Seriously?" I asked. "A dungbomb?"</p><p>"How did you?" Lee asked in a high pitched tone as he gestured towards the dungbomb while approaching it. He then looked at me. "<em>So </em>fast?"</p><p>George grinned and folded his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulder on the wall of the corridor.</p><p>"She's smart." He said, his eyes glued to my face.</p><p>"B-But... it was coming at you so fast." Lee protested, his voice still high-pitched while he looked from me to the twins, confusion written all over his face. "And you just— <em>so </em>fast."</p><p>"That went down the drain." Fred sighed. "We gotta try it again. Hopefully the next person won't be Ravenclaw— or a Silverberry."</p><p>I gasped dramatically, pocketing my wand as I made my way over to where George and Fred stood.</p><p>"That's discrimination!" I told my boyfriends twin, who simply stuck out his tongue at me. I looked up at George with a smile, then tiptoed to kiss him. "I can't stay and chat. I need to get some money from my dorm so I can meet up with William. We're going to Hogsmeade and he does <em>not </em>like to wait."</p><p>"Okay." He nodded softly, before now kissing me. "I want to see you later though. Meet me in the Upper Hall at five?"</p><p>I nodded and gave him one last kiss before I continued my way down the corridor.</p><p>"Bye guys!" I shouted. "Keep George out of trouble!"</p><p>I pushed the door open in the other end of the corridor and walked out. I walked through the quad courtyard and when I got back inside, I found the Ravenclaw stairs that led up to the common room.</p><p>I got some money from my dormitory and put on a coat, my beanie and some gloves before I ten minutes later, met Will in the entrance hall.</p><p>"That took you a while."</p><p>"I got caught up." I said. "First with Parkinson, then with Lee and the twins who tried to prank me by throwing a dungbomb at me."</p><p>My brother hummed in response as he pushed open the door to the entrance courtyard. We walked next to each other in silence for a while. All the way over the viaduct before I spoke.</p><p>"Can we talk about what Parkinson told me?" I asked. It seemed like my brother had something on his mind. He seemed distracted.</p><p>"What did Parkinson tell you?"</p><p>
  <em>No wonder he didn't make Ravenclaw.</em>
</p><p>"I just told you about half an hour ago." I said. "Dad having an affair with Parkinson's mum. Them moving into our house to live with us. You don't remember?"</p><p>"Oh—" he muttered and nodded. "...I do, yeah."</p><p>
  <em>This conversation is going places.</em>
</p><p>I sighed and fixed my beanie, pulling it further down over my ears before I pushed my gloved hands into the pockets of my coat.</p><p>"Eleanor and Charlotte are gonna be really hurt by this." I said. "And Parkinson? She almost <em>ruined </em>El's first year."</p><p>"She's a fourteen-year-old girl." William sighed. "How much damage can she do?"</p><p>"Well I don't know— considering that she's actually Cameron's cousin who made him get close to me because she hates our family... and he— he reported back to her about everything."</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully not the sexual parts.</em>
</p><p>Parkinson would've been thirteen when Cameron and I started our relationship. If he reported back to her about the sexual things, I will be absolutely disgusted.</p><p>"What?" Will looked at me. "You're joking."</p><p>"Wish I was." I sighed. "She just told me before I went and got my money. Apparently it was all a big joke to Cameron — some sick attempt to bring me down, but you know what? I don't care. If it comes out, they're the ones who should feel embarrassed. Plus, I've moved on and I'm dating George."</p><p>My brother sighed before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him to give my shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to take such bullshit from him." He said. "Maybe you should tell dad. We both know he could ruin Cameron and his family's reputation with the snap of his fingers."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to skip the whole thing with confronting Cameron. I was honestly just so done with him, so when William and I got back to Hogwarts, I spent some time studying before meeting George in the upper hall on the fifth floor at five o'clock.</p><p>He looked way too hot when I saw him. I inhaled sharply, letting my eyes trace over his figure.</p><p>He was wearing the uniform trousers and his dress shirt which was tucked in and then his tie. That was it. The sleeves of his dress shirt were folded up to his elbow and the way he stood, leaned back against the newel on the staircase, his legs slightly spread and his hands folded between them. He was tall and his shoulders were broad, yet not too broad.</p><p>How he always managed to basically make me drool over him, is truly a wonder.</p><p>"Good afternoon, lover boy." I grinned playfully, slowly making my way closer to him.</p><p>"Afternoon, angel." He said in the same playful tone. "You look beautiful."</p><p>"And you look—" I inhaled sharply again as he reached for my hand and pulled me close. "...<em>hot. </em>Why're you wearing your uniform? It's the holidays."</p><p>"I like the look of it." He told me honestly. "It looks more formal."</p><p>His face then changed from a smile to a frown as he looked down at himself. "Do you actually thing I look good or was it something you just said? Because I can change. I can—"</p><p>I ran a hand up to the side of his neck, making him look at me as he stopped speaking. He pressed his lips together, and I sent him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"You could wear a garbage bag and you'd look amazing."</p><p>Why is it that people who put themselves down, hate when other people do it? George and I are both that way. I know I said I wasn't insecure about myself, but I guess we all do get a little insecure sometimes and something I've learned about George, is that behind that fun act he has put up, he's really soft and doubts himself.</p><p>
  <em>Just say it.</em>
</p><p>"I uh—" I started, trying to find a way to tell him. I knew he loved me. There's no way he was simply going to tell me he loved chocolate, when we were on a date. And I loved him too so who cares that we've only been together for twenty-six days when we've liked each other for longer? "I love you."</p><p>George's eyes flicked from my lips to my eyes. His eyebrows raised and his lips parted, almost as if in shock. Then he sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"I love you." I repeated, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips, shaking his head again.</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He started backing me up against the wall, his eyes staring down at my face, but avoiding my eyes.</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>"I <em>love </em>you."</p><p>"Al—"</p><p>"<em>I </em>love <em>you." </em>I said, my back coming in contact with the wall. George immediately crashed his lips against mine, kissing me like he hadn't seen me in ten years, and I happily kissed him back, just as eager.</p><p>Our tongues met but it was only light touches, nothing too much. We always mostly focused on our lips. That was something else I had learned. We both preferred a little use of tongue instead of using <em>just </em>the tongues.</p><p>We were very similar in many ways but also very different in others.</p><p>George's hands found their way around my back and slid down to cup my ass. One stayed there while the other continued down to the back of my thigh, lifting my leg up to wrap around his waist.</p><p>Heat was rising between us, the kissing turning the both of us on. I really did love him and I know he didn't believe me because he was insecure.</p><p>I was gonna use a lot of time on showing him how amazing he is.</p><p>George thrusted his hips against mine, making me groan into his mouth as his centre came in contact with mine.</p><p>He then broke the kiss, both of us panting as he placed his forehead against mine.</p><p>"I love you too." He breathed. "I've loved you for a while."</p><p>I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but just as our lips brushed each other, I heard a sound that made me break away, quickly putting my leg down as I realised we were standing in a hall.</p><p>George turned around when he saw my reaction to the person sitting on the stairs, and he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Marco was sitting there, watching us like the pervert he is while eating out of a pixie puffs cereal box from Honeydukes.</p><p>"Oh don't mind me." He said with a shrug. "I'm just enjoying the show. Carry one."</p><p>George looked to me with his eyebrows raised as if I was supposed to have some kind of explanation for my best friend who by the way was a big pervert.</p><p>"How long have you been sitting there?"</p><p>"Uh— when did you start making out?" He asked back, causing me to roll my eyes.</p><p>"So you've just been— <em>sitting </em>there?" George asked, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry to ask but uh... don't you have a life?"</p><p>I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh at the offended scoff that Marco let out as he stood up.</p><p>"You do not want to challenge me, number five." He said. "I can be <em>very </em>scary if you piss me off."</p><p>"I'd like to see that." George said. "You've been sitting on a staircase for the last five minutes, eating yellow pixie puff from Honeydukes. Doesn't get any scarier than that."</p><p>There was a moment of silence where Marco just stared at George like he was offended, the cereal box in his hand and his eyes narrowed. At the same time, George looked at Marco with his hands on his hips, his eyebrows raised an a faint smile on his face that showed how amused he was.</p><p>"Are we about to fight?" Marco then proceeded to ask, causing me to laugh against my hand as I leaned back against the wall.</p><p>"No we're not."</p><p>"No, because you can't handle me." Marco said, pointing at George before he dove into the box and grabbed some more cereal. "I'm a beater. I've got muscles."</p><p>"So am I." George chuckled softly. I kept looking between them, and I realised they were equally tall.</p><p>I mean, I know that Marco is six foot three and George is the same but I've never thought about it.</p><p>"Allie." Marco turned towards me and pouted. "I don't like your boyfriend. He's mean."</p><p>My eyes followed Marco as he made his way down the stairs to leave the hall.</p><p>"Aww." I pouted at my best friend. "Did Georgie hurt your feelings? Do you need your teddy bear? Do you need little mr penguin to cheer you up?"</p><p>"You know what?!" Marco raised his voice, making me laugh as he flicked me off. "Fuck you, you skank! I hope you burn in hell with your new best friend, <em>Satan!"</em></p><p>He walked out through the door, slamming it dramatically before I turned around to look at George. He looked taken back, like he had no idea what he had just witnessed.</p><p>"Loving me, is gonna be hard." I warned him with a smile. "Marco is included in this relationship. I hope you realise that."</p><p>George leaned against the wall on his shoulders, next to where I was leaning on my back.</p><p>"You're bringing <em>one </em>person to our relationship?" He asked. "Unfortunately I'm bringing two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are going to kill it!" I said, jumping around on my feet while Cedric watched me with a concerned look. "You are going to smash it, Ced! Smash their heads in. Like this."</p><p>I closed my right hand and hit my other palm to show him what I meant and when I stopped jumping, I looked at Cedric who stood there with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Are you high?"</p><p>I laughed and walked over to place my hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze.</p><p>"I'm telling you that I believe in you." I said. "I love you and you're the only one I'm cheering for. Well, I secretly have to cheer for Potter too because he's friends with my boyfriend. Wait, no— <em>is </em>he friends with George or is he <em>just </em>his brothers friend?"</p><p>"I have no idea." Ced responded, shaking his head. "But are you quite alright?"</p><p>"Mate, I am <em>loving </em>my life right now!" I told him with a big grin. "And you are going to win this thing, right? And then you'll buy me loads and loads of candy."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me, and I chuckled nervously as I let go of his shoulders. "I'm <em>joking."</em></p><p>Today was February twenty-fourth. The day of the second task. I wasn't sure what the task was really about, just that it had something to do with the lake.</p><p>"Unless—" I continued but when Cedric laughed and shook his head, I pouted. "Well alright then. That's okay. I don't need your money anyway."</p><p>I flipped him off, using both of my hands, and my thumb. Marco says I'm weird for using my thumb when flipping someone off.</p><p>"Come here." Cedric grinned and reached out, grabbing my shoulder to pull me into a hug. "I love you too, Allie. With your enthusiastic cheering, I'm sure I'll win the task."</p><p>January was a great month. First we celebrated Eleanor turning thirteen. She got a firebolt from Will and I.</p><p>Then we celebrated Marco turning seventeen. I gave him this t-shirt which has a moving photo print on front of it of him and William when Marco during the summer forced him to kiss him. Marco acted like a little kid when I gave it to him, and William sighed over it. I think he's still pissed at me for giving Marco the shirt.</p><p>Giving Marco something like that is like giving him drugs. He hasn't stopped wearing it since. Well, he washes it sometimes of course but he wears it almost all the time when he doesn't have to wear a uniform.</p><p>Then my mum turned forty-one and I know that her four children are the most important people in her life, so I wanted to give her something with our names so she can have us close at all times.</p><p>George helped me make a necklace with a pendant that had our names carved into it.</p><p>Cameron also turned seventeen on the last day in January, and boy was he pissed when I didn't pay him attention. It's pathetic. He knows we're not together. He knows I've moved on, yet he continues to act like I owe him shit.</p><p>I haven't confronted him about what Parkinson told me, so he doesn't know that I know. When I <em>do </em>confront him, it'll be like dropping a bomb on him.</p><p>"You know what we should do?" I asked Cedric as I pulled out of the hug. "When you win this entire tournament, we should celebrate. Host a party and get drunk!"</p><p>"You've never been drunk before, Allie." He commented as I backed up.</p><p>"One time has to be the first." I shrugged. "Can you just promise me, yeah? When you win the tournament, we spend the summer at my house and we celebrate."</p><p>Cedric chuckled and folded his arms over his chest while nodding. "Okay. I promise that if I win, we'd celebrate at your house."</p><p>"Not <em>if." </em>I scoffed, walking over to my bag which stood on the sofa of the Hufflepuff common room that Ced had let me into. "You <em>will </em>win. I believe in you."</p><p>I pulled out my camera from the bag, walking back to Cedric who sighed when he realised what I wanted.</p><p>"Oh c'mon." I pouted at him. "Just one picture?"</p><p>I took a selfie with Cedric on the day of the first task and I wanted to take one with him for each task as a memory we can look back on in the future.</p><p>"One!" He held up a finger. "I hate getting my picture taken."</p><p>He's just being a modest boy.</p><p>I grinned widely and wrapped an arm around his neck, turning the camera around, the lens facing us. I kept grinning widely as I clicked on the button and a flash appeared. When it turned off, I let go of Ced to look at the photo.</p><p>I looked happy while Cedric was in the middle of rolling his eyes, flipping off the camera at the same time.</p><p>"I love that." I chuckled. "It's going in my album."</p><p>For years I've been collecting photos to put in my photo albums. I've got them categorised as family, friends, school — stuff like that. Friends and family are the most important thing to me, so why wouldn't I save photos to look back on when we're old and grey?</p><p>"This is great." I mumbled as I was still staring at the photo on the camera. I then looked up at Cedric who send me a weird glance, making my smile drop. <em>"What?"</em></p><p>"You're acting really weird." He told me. "Are you sure you didn't take anything?"</p><p>"I'm just happy." I shrugged. "Can't I just be happy?"</p><p>"Of course you can be happy, Allie. Though you normally give off this serial-killer vibe, so seeing you this happy is just— <em>odd."</em></p><p>
  <em>Why does everyone keep saying that?</em>
</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him but then the both of us turned when the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room opened.</p><p>"There're two redheads and a shorter guy with dreadlocks out front." Hannah Abbott said as she walked in, pointing her thumb at the entrance behind her.</p><p>"That's probably for you." Cedric said, nodding at me. "How they know you're here, I've got no idea."</p><p>I hummed, putting my camera back into my bag which I then threw over my shoulder.</p><p>"I'll see what they want." I told my friend. "I'll see you later on the lake, yeah?"</p><p>"Unless I drown first." He commented, making me frown at him. He simply laughed as he shrugged, and I shook my head at him before leaving the common room.</p><p>When I walked out into the dungeon corridor, I didn't see one single face. I turned around multiple times, but neither the twins or Lee were here.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Knowing they were up to something, I pulled out my wand, holding it up to protect myself.</p><p>I'm so done with those three boys. They've been trying to prank me constantly for about a month. They hadn't succeeded yet though which was a relief for me.</p><p>"C'mon guys." I called out. "You're smarter than this."</p><p>To say my heart wasn't beating pretty fast at this very moment, would be a lie. I couldn't see them but I knew they were there and it was like waiting for an attack.</p><p>"Haven't learned your lesson?" My voice echoed through the empty-looking corridor. "You aren't smart enough to trick me."</p><p>Suddenly I felt as if a hand brushed past my shoulders, moving my hair, and I shrieked as I quickly turned around, my wand up to protect me, but there was no one to be seen.</p><p>Did I mention that one of my fears things that can't be seen? Which is pretty ironic when you think about the fact that ton of ghosts live in the castle and the stereotype of ghosts are that they can't be seen — or, they simply show themselves?</p><p>"This isn't funny!" I called out and right after, I could feel a blow against my neck. I turned around again, though no one was there.</p><p>
  <em>I'm officially freaked out.</em>
</p><p>"Nope. I'm leaving." I announced, but as I took fast as steady steps towards the stairs, a cloak appeared in thin air, falling off one tall body that definitely weren't there before.</p><p>I screamed with fright and due to how much that scared me, my body jolted, sending me tumbling back until I landed on my ass.</p><p>Laughed filled the corridor and I looked up at George, then at Fred and Lee who appeared from around the corner at the top of the stairs.</p><p>I took a deep breath, running a hand over my forehead. I closed my eyes, gulping harshly before I reached for my wand that I had dropped.</p><p>"I hate you." I said, pointing my wand first at George, then at Lee and then at Fred as the three stood next to each other, laughing at me like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>"No you don't." George grinned, stepping forwards as he extended his hand to me. "You love us."</p><p>I glared at George as I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. I then ran my hands down the material of my shirt, flattening it out before fixing my hair.</p><p>"You should've seen your face!" Fred spoke, bend over with laughter as he hit his own knees.</p><p>"That was epic!" Lee added. I rolled my eyes, flicking each of them off one by one.</p><p>"I'm sorry my love." George smiled softly with a playful tone to his voice. "Did we go too far?"</p><p>"Actually—" I breathed. "... you just completed fucked yourself."</p><p>I watched as all their expressions fell. They all watched as I calmly grabbed onto my bag and walked around them to make my way up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>Just you wait and see.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second task was soon. The four champions were already on the platforms on the lake and currently the rest of the students were on their way to the boats. I was walking with Will.</p><p>Marco and Timothy had promised to wait for us down by the boats so we could cross the lake together.</p><p>Well, Marco promised us. Timothy had an attitude like usual. He was the grumpy twin.</p><p>Will was still kinda in a mood. I had no idea what was going on with him and I knew him so well that I knew if I asked him about it, he'd get defensive and refuse to talk.</p><p>The last time he was like this, it was because of our dad. William doesn't feel accepted by him both because of his career choice but also because of his sexuality.</p><p>My brother was walking with his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat, his shoulders lifted towards his ears with his chin hidden by the coat. His eyes were narrowed and he looked in pain. Not physically pain but mentally.</p><p>I sighed deeply, wrapping my arm around his which made him look at down at me.</p><p>"Something wrong?" He asked, untangling his arm from mine to wrap it around my shoulders instead while I wrapped <em>my </em>arm around his back.</p><p>"I'm alright." I smiled softly. "Are you?"</p><p>He didn't answer verbally, he simply just hummed and nodded as he went back to look straight ahead of him.</p><p>"Are you sure of that?" I asked. "Cause you're acting quite grumpy."</p><p>"'M not grumpy, Allie." He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm just tired."</p><p>"You've been tired for quite a few weeks then." I pressed on. I may be annoying but I want to know what's wrong so I can help him. He <em>is </em>my brother after all and I love him. "Does Marco know that you are uh— <em>tired?"</em></p><p>William looked down at me, then sighed and shook his head as he let go of me.</p><p>"Quit nagging me. I told you I'm tired. I haven't gotten very much sleep lately. That's all."</p><p>He started speeding up his pace but I immediately did the same so I could catch up with him.</p><p>"Alright, I'll drop it." I told him. "Just don't walk so fast. I can't keep up with your long ass legs."</p><p>He slowed down a bit, glancing at me but didn't say anything. He pushed his hands back into his pockets, chewing on his bottom lip.</p><p>"There you are!" Marco exclaimed when we approached the boats. "It's starting soon."</p><p>"Almost everyone are already there." Timothy commented as he got into one of the boats. "I do not want to be late for this."</p><p>Marco rolled his eyes at his twin brothers comment, then flashed me a smile before going to hug Will. He definitely senses that something was off with him.</p><p>"Someone got their cycle this morning." Marco said, glancing towards Timothy who flipped him off in response. "That's why he's a bit moody."</p><p>I got into the boat, holding onto Timothy's shoulder so I wouldn't fall. I sat down next to him before Marco and Will joined us across from us — then the boat started moving on its own.</p><p>"Timmy and I were just discussing who we think will drown first." Marco said. "His guess is on Potter. Mine is on Krum."</p><p>
  <em>That's an odd discussion.</em>
</p><p>"Hopefully no one." I said. "Hopefully they're all smart enough to <em>not </em>drown."</p><p>"Potter is fourteen years old." Timothy said. "There's no way he'll survive."</p><p>Marco refused to answer, being used to his brothers negativity. I looked at Timothy, my eyebrows falling into a frown.</p><p>"He's also survived people trying to kill him like— three or four times?" I said. "Maybe you should re-think your argument. No— Potter is probably going to be second in this task, with Ced being the winner of course."</p><p>"See, <em>that </em>is why I love you!" Marco said. "Because unlike my idiot of a brother, you look at things in a positive way and you support everyone... unless they're being a complete dick face of course."</p><p>I pouted at my best friend and reached out to playfully slap his knee. "<em>Stop. </em>You're gonna make me cry, and I'm actually wearing mascara right now."</p><p>Marco laughed as he reached over to hug me, making the boat tip a little. Will immediately grabbed onto Marco's coat, tugging him right back in his seat.</p><p>"If you're the reason this boat tips over, I'll strangle you with my bare hands."</p><p>Marco scoffed in response, holding up his hands in defence. "I'm sorry big guy. Take a chill pill — try and relax, yeah?"</p><p>"Marco, if you don't—"</p><p>"Oh my god!" I groaned. "Why do you two have to bicker almost every time you spend time together? Just shut your mouths and wait until you're alone."</p><p>Both of them watched me with annoyed expressions as they brag folded their arms over their chest and turned their back to each other, staring out at each side of the boat.</p><p>
  <em>Children.</em>
</p><p>When we got to the towers out in the middle of the lake, the boat stopped and Timothy was the first to climb the ladder. He ended up going all the way up to the top while I followed behind but got off on the lowest platform — so did Marco and William.</p><p>"This is so exciting!" Marco exclaimed, wrapping his arm around mine. "I can't wait for it to begin."</p><p>I hummed in response, my eyes landed on a familiar read headed boy standing by the railing, next to his twin brother and their best friend.</p><p>"Stay with Will, yeah?" I asked Marco, not taking my eyes off of George. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you freak out about the task."</p><p>"What?" It came from Will behind us. Marco looked at me as I untangled my arm from his and made my way towards George.</p><p>"So what? You're just abandoning me?!" He shouted after me, causing George to turn around at his voice. His eyes landed on me, and he started smiling, reaching for my hand. "Oh c'mon, Allie!"</p><p>I looked back towards Marco, flipping him off before I laid my hand in George's, letting him pull me closer. His hand then left mine and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my temple.</p><p>"Still mad at me about earlier?" He whispered, giving my waist a small squeeze. I shook my head, smiling up at him.</p><p>
  <em>Big lie.</em>
</p><p>I'm definitely gonna get him back for earlier. He should know not to prank me. He, Fred and Lee won't know what hit them.</p><p>"Oh, Allie." Fred spoke from the other side of Lee. "When did you get here?"</p><p>I looked at him as he spoke, smiling softly as I rested my arm up over George's shoulder.</p><p>"Just now." I told his twin brother. "We wanted to be here a little earlier but my brother was being a stubborn ass and wanted to wear a specific pair of shoes."</p><p>"Shoes are <em>very </em>important." Lee pointed out before he scoffed. "So the man wants to wear a specific pair of shoes? <em>So </em>what?"</p><p>"So you'd spend a good thirty minutes on looking for your favourite pair of shoes and refuse to leave unless you find them?" I asked, looking at him. "I mean— good for you but it would be on <em>you</em> if you missed out on the task."</p><p>Lee shrugged before nodding slowly.</p><p>"True." He muttered. "Your brother sounds like a diva. I <em>love </em>a good diva— especially with a fine piece of ass."</p><p>"Lee." Fred sighed. "That's her brother you're talking about."</p><p>"A brother who's not available by the way." I hurried to add. "For your information, Jordan — he's in a very stable and happy relationship."</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p>"Alright, maybe not a <em>happy </em>relationship." I said. "They do bicker quite a lot about the stupidest things."</p><p>A loud voice spoke into the air, reaching all three towers and all the different levels of them.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, all our champions are ready for the second tasks, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One... two... three!"</em>
</p><p>A whistle sounded and the stands erupted into cheers and applause. The three champions who were of age jumped in and Potter needed a push but eventually went in the water.</p><p>"Do you want to make a last minute bet?" George whispered. "Fred and I have been taking against bets all day."</p><p>"Not all day." I breathed. "Not when you scared the shit out of me in the dungeon corridor."</p><p>George looked at me weirdly, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown and a slight point on his lips that almost made me swoon at how cute he looked.</p><p>"You said you weren't mad anymore."</p><p>"I'm not." I simply responded, looking out at the lake. There was no sign of any magic coming from Potter. Everyone had gotten quiet and everyone were looking to see what was going on.</p><p>Then Potter suddenly came flying out of the water, making a somersault in midair before landing back in the water, and the crowd cheered again.</p><p>"Sure." George said with a tone to his voice that told me he didn't believe me. "Right. You're not mad. Not <em>one </em>bit."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that the things the champions lost, were actual people. Ced had to get Cho from the bottom of the lake, Krum had to get Granger, Delacour had to get her sister and Potter had to get Ron.</p><p>Though Delacour couldn't rescue her sister, giving her a score of twenty-five. Krum got a score of forty, Potter a score of forty-five for reaching both Ron and Delacour's sister even though he came out of the water last, and then there was Cedric who got forty-seven points and added together with the points from the last task, Cedric and Harry are tied on the first place.</p><p>All the way back to the castle, Marco and William were fighting. It wasn't just bickering. They were full on yelling at each other, both sounding equally upset. Marco had pushed and pushed about why William has been upset earlier and that made my brother mad so now they're yelling at each other while walking in front of me.</p><p>They were walking rather quickly too, meaning I'd almost have to run due to their height. They were yelling so loudly that people we passed on our way looked weirdly at them, trying to understand why these really tall boys were screaming at each other in anger, and one of them being a head boy didn't make it any better.</p><p>I had never seen them be this upset with each other. My brother kept running his fingers through his black hair to tug at it out of frustration while Marco made hand gestures to show how upset he was.</p><p>I didn't really listen to the words that left their mouths. Not until William stopped walking to look at Marco who was forced to then stop as well. He cocked an eyebrow at my brother, questioning why he had stopped.</p><p>"Do you <em>ever </em>shut up?" William asked. "I'm genuinely curious because right now your voice is all I'm hearing so could you <em>please... </em>just <em>shut </em>up."</p><p>"Will!" I scolded immediately, taking a large step towards the two. He had never talked to Marco in that way. He was protective of him, not wanting anyone to hurt him in any way.</p><p>"Mate, what the fuck is your problem?!" Marco raised his voice again. "I don't know if someone hurt you, but don't you dare talk to me like that. I am <em>still </em>your boyfriend and you need to respect me like I respect you!"</p><p>"Not for much longer." William simply replied with a scoff following his sentence.</p><p>"Not for much longer?" Marco frowned. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>"Why don't you try and use that big Ravenclaw brain of yours and try and figure it out?!" William snapped at him before he continued to walk. Marco looked at me with a confused and hurt look before he looked back to William, then followed after him.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" He yelled. "Don't you fucking dare break up with me, William!"</p><p>He placed a hand on my brother's shoulder, causing Will to turn around, and as he did, he swung as Marco, hitting him right in the jaw. Marco stumbled back at the force, landing in the grass. He grasped his face, staring up at William.</p><p>In the split of a second, I had run forward, standing between the two with my face towards my brother.</p><p>"William!" I yelled, causing him to look at me. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you do <em>not </em>hit your partner. Doesn't matter if it's a girlfriend or a boyfriend. You do <em>not </em>hit the people you love!"</p><p>I was conflicted. My brother looked somewhat broken. His eyes showed nothing but pain and he looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>"Go back to the castle." I told him. "I told you back then to <em>never </em>hurt Marco and you <em>just </em>did, so get the fuck away!"</p><p>I pointed towards the castle, looking at him as I waited for him to turn around and leave. His eyes left my face and he looked out at the crowd of students who had gathered.</p><p>He looked at me again before he turned around to leave. I then turned to make sure Marco was okay. He had already gotten back up, moving his hand to his lip which was bleeding. He looked at the blood on his hand, then towards William, and before I could stop him, he had run after him, tackling my brother to the ground.</p><p>I flinched when I saw Marco on top of William, punching him in the face over and over again until William forced Marco against the ground, clutching his shirt in his hand as he now punched <em>him.</em></p><p>Students had started cheering, shouting <em>"fight, fight, fight" </em>over and over again while repeatedly pushing their fists into the air.</p><p>I had absolutely no idea what to do. I didn't want to risk getting an elbow in the face by trying to break them up, and it didn't seem like anyone else were going to step in and help.</p><p>I sighed when I realised what I had to do. I undid my coat, taking it off and letting it fall onto the ground. I pushed up my sleeves, then I tackled Marco to the ground as he was now the one on top of William.</p><p>A second later, I had my best friend pinned against the ground, his arms over his head as he struggled for me to let go. I know that if he really wanted to, he could easily get away from me, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt me.</p><p>"You two need to stop!" I shouted as I looked between Marco and my brother who sat up, bringing a hand to his face, then flinching at the pain from his split eyebrow. "You have to figure this out in some other way than fighting."</p><p>I stood up, grabbing into Marco's arm to tug him up as well. He wiped his mouth from the blood that was spilling from it and looked at me like a child would look at its mother if it had just been scolded.</p><p>"William, get up." I said, motioning for my brother to stand as well. "<em>Weak </em>people uses violence to prove their point. I want you both to go wait for me in the quidditch changing rooms."</p><p>As the two walked towards the quidditch stadium where the changing rooms were, I turned around to pick up my coat, only to see the crowd still being there.</p><p>"Oh piss off." I groaned. "Have you never seen two people fight before? Keep your noses out of other people's business, thank you very much."</p><p>I picked up my coat and pulled it on before I followed my friend and my brother towards the changing rooms.</p><p>When we reached them, I closed the door behind them and pointed at the benches. They sat down, several feet between their bodies.</p><p>"William?" I asked, looking at my brother. "You've been acting really off for the past couple of weeks. I'd strongly advice you to tell us what the issue is before you fuck up the best relationship you've ever had."</p><p>He looked up at me before leaning back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I don't have to explain myself to you."</p><p>I looked at him for a moment without saying anything, then I let out a laugh.</p><p>"You got <em>so </em>angry when <em>my </em>boyfriend hit <em>me, </em>then you go and do the same to yours." I said. "But the three of us all know that this isn't about Marco. Tell me what's going on or I'll write dad and tell him you're being an asshole."</p><p>"Don't compare me to Cameron." Will said. "I am <em>nothing </em>like that manipulating pig."</p><p>Marco sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes which made William look at him.</p><p>"Anything on your mind, Partridge?"</p><p>"Just that you're ugly." Marco shrugged. "Can't stand to look at you right now."</p><p>"Mature." William scoffed, taking his turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Oh— as if you're mature? You punched me in the face because I <em>talk </em>to much. Make that make sense <em>please."</em></p><p>"Seriously?" I asked. "Stop fighting! Marco... shut up for a moment. Will, <em>why </em>are you in a mood? Did someone say something? Do something? Did one of us do something?"</p><p>William stood up and took a step towards the door before I stepped in front of him, pressing a hand to his chest to push him back.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, Allie."</p><p>"Well, I don't really care." I said. "Why won't you tell me? Is it because I'm your younger sister? Because you're insecure about something, because—"</p><p>"Did you cheat on me?" Marco blurted. Williams expression changed completely, from sadness to confusion as he snapped his head in Marco's direction. "Because for some reason you are pushing me away and— and you haven't even kissed me properly for weeks."</p><p>William scoffed as if the accusation offended him. He turned towards Marco, shaking his head.</p><p>"I didn't <em>cheat </em>on you." He said. "I'm no cheater."</p><p>"Then what the fuck is your problem?!" Marco raised his voice. "You need to tell me why you are acting like a fucking brat <em>right </em>now or I <em>am </em>breaking up with you. Oh wait— you already broke up with me, isn't that right?"</p><p>"I got a fucking letter!" William yelled right as Marco finished speaking. We both looked at him as he let himself drop down on the bench again. "Dad sent me a letter."</p><p>He sighed deeply before he looked at Marco. "I'm sorry. Allie's right. It's got nothing to do with you. Dad just sent me this letter and I— I'm sorry I took it out on you."</p><p>"What letter?" Marco asked while I leaned back against the wall, letting them have their conversation and sort out their fight.</p><p>"Our family is hosting this ball in July and— h wants me to act <em>straight </em>with al of his friends being there." He said. "Doesn't want any of them knowing that his only son is gay. Oh— and if I don't do this for him, I'm cut off. The man <em>says </em>he's got no issues with my sexuality, but he hasn't been comfortable around me ever since I came out — wouldn't look at us when you stayed with us some time during the summer. So either I spend my entire life, hiding my sexuality when his friends are around, or I simply do not have a dad anymore."</p><p>
  <em>That's it.</em>
</p><p>Both Marco and William looked at me as I pushed myself off the wall and stormed out of the changing rooms.</p><p>I had been hoping that my dad would come to his senses and fully accept William. I know how hard it's been on him since coming out. Mum accepts him, always has. She doesn't care about his sexuality — as long as he's happy. But dad... dad's not comfortable with homosexuality, meaning he's willing to cut off his only son instead of supporting him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear father,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you were a homophobic piece of shit, but this? This is low, even for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>William is your son. Your only son and your oldest son. But being his father does not give you the right to tell him what to be or who to he. It definitely does not give you the right to tell him to hide who he is as a person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>William is gay and you need to get that through your thick skull and accept him. Support him. He needs your support. He needs to feel some love from his own father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being gay isn't shameful. I don't know why the world thinks that. Why does it have to be wrong to be two of the same gender in a relationship? It needs to be normalised like a relationship between a male and a female.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are a part of the problem, dad. Why is it that your pride is more important than the happiness of your son?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope William decides to cut you out of his life, because you don't deserve to have an amazing person like him in your life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that we're on the topic of things you've ruined... fuck you for cheating on mum. Yeah, I know about it. Pansy Parkinson told me about it. Congratulations on choosing the Parkinson's over your over family. You disgust me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rot in hell.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Allie</em>
</p><p>I re-read my letter to my dad, over and over again while I sat on the floor of the owlery.</p><p>Boy he was going to be pissed at me for this, but I didn't really care — not when he's constantly hurting my brother.</p><p>I folded the letter and put it into the envelope. I pulled out my wand, flicking it at it to seal it up so I didn't have to spend time doing it by hand.</p><p>My owl's nest was at the top of the owlery tower. Her name is Nikita, a regular barn owl. My siblings and I each have our own. Williams is Kiki, Eleanors is Silver and Charlottes is Amory.</p><p>Once I sent my letter, I made my way back to the stairs but stopped when I saw the familiar face on the ground floor of the tower.</p><p>He looked up at me, his head tilted back and his hands pushed into the pockets of his coat.</p><p>"Charlotte said she saw you make your way down here." He said. "She told me you looked upset, so I wanted to make sure you were alright."</p><p>I forced a small smile as I made my way down the stairs. When I got to the end, I simply looked at him for a moment before I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him with my head resting against his chest.</p><p>He automatically wrapped his own arms around my shoulders, hugging me back just as tightly.</p><p>"<em>Are </em>you okay?" He asked, resting his cheek against my head. I hummed in response, smiling weakly.</p><p>"I'm okay." I assured him. "I just did something I should've done a long time ago."</p><p>I pulled my head back from his chest to look up at his face. He smiled comforting when our eyes met, his hand moving up to lock a strand of my hair behind my ear.</p><p>"Dads are a waste of space." I breathed, but immediately realised that George's dad actually was nice. "I mean— not yours. I've met your dad and he seems like a really nice person."</p><p>"I know what you mean." He chuckled, nodding slightly. "I suppose you don't have a very good relationship with your father?"</p><p>I shrugged and untangled my arms from around his back. When he let go of me too, I fidgeted with my fingers as I kept looking up at him.</p><p>"It's not... <em>me." </em>I breathed. "It's William's relationship to our dad."</p><p>"So— you're upset because of a relationship you're not a part of?" He asked and narrowed his eyes at me. "I mean, I get why you would be worried, but is <em>your </em>relationship to your dad good?"</p><p>I slowly folded my arms over my chest, looking up at him as I thought about the things he said.</p><p>"My dad is homophobic." I said. "He won't let Willia—"</p><p>"Listen, I don't mean to overstep and I don't agree with your dad being homophobic, but sometimes you need to look at things in a different perspective. If you keep walking around trying to fix things for others, you'll end up harming yourself in the process."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm dating a psychologist.</em>
</p><p>"You're starting to sound like that shrink my mum made me see when I was five and broke William's leg." I said, causing George's eyes to widen. "And I <em>just </em>realised how crazy that sounded. I didn't <em>break </em>his leg. It broke on its own from the fall."</p><p>"Uh— what fall?"</p><p>"I pushed him down the stairs." I admitted. "But it wasn't like it was on purpose. He stole my toy so I got mad and pushed him. It was just not our luck that the stairs happened to be behind him."</p><p>I looked up at my boyfriend, waiting for his response. Hopefully I didn't scare him too much for him to break up with me.</p><p>"O-kay." He hesitated, sending me an odd look. "Well, I'm just saying what I read in a psychology book."</p><p>A small smile spread on my lips.</p><p>"You've read a psychology book?"</p><p>He smiled nervously and bought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck while he looked down to avoid my eyes.</p><p>"Before I knew you liked me, I read a lot of books from the library because I wanted to seem smart when talking to you."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"When did you know you liked me?" I asked, genuinely curious about it. "I mean— we got together pretty quickly, didn't we?"</p><p>"Do you uh— remember our second year?" He asked, causing me to nod slowly. "That's when I first noticed you. It was during the Gryffindor against Ravenclaw match and you were the new beater while I was the new beater on <em>my </em>team. I don't know what it was, but your name was the only one from your team that I remembered after hearing it for the first time."</p><p>
  <em>There he goes fucking my heart again.</em>
</p><p>"I don't exactly know how long." George added. "That was just when I noticed you. I had a feeling you were special. Turns out I was right about that."</p><p>
  <em>Don't make me cry.</em>
</p><p>"You never told me that." I said softly. George shrugged and pushed his hands into the pockets of his coat.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you out last year before you started dating Ironwood." He said. "Though I was too scared. I thought that if you did happen to like one of the Weasley twins, it would be Fred."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"Come." I said, grabbing his hand before I dragged him out of the owlery.</p><p>"Where're we going?"</p><p>"The lake." I told him. "It's a relaxing place when you need to get away from everything or when you need to be alone."</p><p>He didn't say anything else. I dragged him all the way down to the lake where I sat down on the ground, my legs folded. George stayed standing, giving me a curious look as I looked up at him.</p><p>"Sit." I smiled. "It's not like the ants are gonna crawl up your ass."</p><p>"Well I hope not." He grinned before he sat down next to me, his legs stretched out. "That sounds uncomfortable."</p><p>He leaned back on his arms, staring out at the lake with a soft smile.</p><p>"Why did you say you'd think I'd want Fred?" I asked. "I don't quite understand."</p><p>He turned his head and looked at me for a minute before his eyes dropped to the ground between us.</p><p>"A few years ago, in year four, Fred dared me to flirt with this girl in our year and ask her out." He explained. "She rejected me <em>harshly. </em>Told me it was <em>cute </em>of me to ask, then proceeded to ask if Fred was available."</p><p>I tilted my head as I listened to him speak. It seemed to be something that affected him in a negative way. He seemed upset about it.</p><p>"That's just plain rude." I commented, feeling myself getting aggravated by the thought of someone hurting his feelings.</p><p>"No it's okay, honestly." He forced a small chuckle. "Fred is more reckless with less insecurities. I guess that's what attracts people."</p><p>"Not <em>all </em>people." I scoff, causing his eyes to flip up to meet mine. He smiled softly, but his smile quickly dropped and a frown took over.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>
  <em>I know exactly what he's going to ask.</em>
</p><p>"George." I moved closer to him. "If you're going to ask me why I'm with you and not Fred, the answer is exactly what you think people dislike about you."</p><p>"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled comfortable at him as I laid down with my head on his lap so I could look up at his face.</p><p>"I like that you're more careful." I said. "I like that you are more likely to stop and think about boundaries."</p><p>I could tell he tried to fight a smile, but I could also tell he really needed to hear that.</p><p>"Do you want to know why I fell in love with you?" I asked. He hummed in response, running the fingers of his right hand through the front of my hair repeatedly. "I think it started the night you and Fred helped me during the death eater attack. I was grateful for the both of you, but <em>you </em>were the one who held my hand the entire time and didn't want to let go. <em>You </em>were the one who kept checking up on me in the following weeks to make sure the bruising on my ribs healed properly. Every time you wanted you wanted to touch me, or when you wanted to kiss me, you asked permission which is an important thing that lacked of in my old relationship. When we had sex, you made sure multiple times that I was okay with what we were doing. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. You're sweet, you're loving, you're caring and you're funny as hell. I love you because you're you."</p><p>I meant everything I said. It was important for me that he knew how loved he was, how perfect as how special he was.</p><p>"And just because Fred has less insecurities doesn't mean he's more attractive. I don't know how many times I've heard someone say that people are more attractive when they're confident and love themselves, but I think that's bullshit. People don't <em>choose </em>to have insecurities and they definitely do not choose to doubt themselves or hate themselves so why should <em>that </em>determine how attractive they are as a person? No — I just think people say that because they don't want to be the person to reassure the ones with insecurities. They simply don't like confrontations and they're probably not in touch with their own emotions because you know what, Georgie? Everyone has at least one thing about themselves that they don't love."</p><p>George kept brushing his fingers through my hair as he looked down at me, smiling weakly. His other hand found mine, bringing it up to kiss my palm.</p><p>"Thank you." He smiled. "You should be a public speaker."</p><p>I laughed softly, shaking my head as I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations of his fingers in my hair along with the sounds of nature in the background.</p><p>"I have no idea what I want to do with my life." I admitted. "That's why my schedule is full of classes. That way I don't have to make a decision right now."</p><p>"That's smart." He said. "Fred and I are planning on opening a shop."</p><p>My eyes snapped open as he spoke and my lips parted before they formed a wide smile.</p><p>"No shit." I cursed. George chuckled at my reaction but nodded as he watched my facial expression. "Wait— like for your prank products and shit?"</p><p>"Yeah. We made a bet during the World Cup and we won but we got tricked so we don't actually have the money." He said. "Though we're working on earning it before we finish school."</p><p>"That's so cool!" I exclaimed. "Is that why you've been selling products during the year, and been placing bets on the champions?"</p><p>"Gotta find the money one way or another." He said. I immediately sat up and turned to George while I ran a hand through my hair.</p><p>"Babe if you ever need any help with money, I'd gladly make an contribution." I said. "It wouldn't be an issue. Or— if you don't like the word contribution, it could be almost like a sponsorship."</p><p>George grasped my jaw to pull me in for a short kiss before he shook his head at me.</p><p>"I love you, but you're my girlfriend and I would never ask my girlfriend for money." He said. "Fred and I will figure it out. But thank you for not telling me it's a crazy idea."</p><p>"A crazy idea?" I frowned. "Wanting to open a prank shop is cool, not crazy. I can't wait to see how it turns out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William and Marco made up after their fight. William opened up some more to him and they were currently cuddling on the sofa of the Gryffindor common room while I was third-wheeling.</p><p>Normally when they were in a very romantic mood, I'd spend some time with either Cedric or George, but Cedric was with some of his friends from his own house, and George was sleeping in, seeing as it's Saturday and he's not a morning person.</p><p>I had written my mum and asked her to send me Charlotte's book on Muggle pranks. Fred, George and Lee have no idea about Muggle pranks, so that's exactly what I'm gonna hit them with.</p><p>I haven't forgotten the prank they pulled on me. They may think I have, but that's why it's so brilliant — because I can hit them back when they least expect it.</p><p>"Can we get married when I graduate?" Marco asked in a soft voice as he laid on top of William with his head on his chest while Will braided his hair into tiny braids. "Not legally married because that's not legal, but just have a ceremony with vows and rings to exchange."</p><p>Williams actions froze, his fingers in the middle of braiding some of Marco's hair. My actions froze too after being in the middle of turning a page in the book I was reading. I looked over at them and William looked at me, our eyes meeting for a second before we both looked at Marco.</p><p>"You want to get married when you finish school?" William said and propped himself up on his elbows, making Marco sit up automatically. He hummed, moving up to sit on the back of the sofa, his legs on the other side of William's body. "That's in sixteen months and we've been together for what— it hasn't been that long."</p><p>"Tomorrow makes a year, Willy."</p><p>"Already?" William frowned. "Shit."</p><p>My brother has never been good with dates. Sometimes he forgets birthdays because he simply forgets what day it is.</p><p>"You haven't given me an answer." Marco said, slapping William in the chest. "I am <em>proposing </em>to you and your response is that you don't know how long we've been dating for."</p><p>William grinned and laid back down with his head against the armrest of the sofa.</p><p>"I don't see a ring."</p><p>"Ooh I'm going to kill you." Marco groaned dramatically as he got off the sofa and made his way towards the portrait.</p><p>"Wait, Marcus I was joking!" William shouted after him but Marco had already left. My brother sighed and shook his head before looking at me. "Your friend is dramatic."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"You're the one who's dating him."</p><p>My brother narrowed his eyes at me before simply shaking his head with another sigh leaving his mouth. He sat up and put his feet on the ground, rubbing his eyes before he looked at me again.</p><p>"What're you reading?"</p><p>At the same time, a tall figure came walking down the stairs from where the boys dormitories were located, and I quickly closed the book and hid it behind my back in the chair as I saw George's gorgeous face.</p><p>"Good morning sleepy head." I grinned. George looked at me through tired eyes, glanced at William to acknowledge his existence, before he looked at me again and then smiled.</p><p>He made his way around the chair and leaned down, his arms wrapped around my shoulders as he hid his face in the crook of my neck.</p><p>"I thought I heard Marco's voice." he said and kissed my neck before he straightened up a bit, still leaning on the chair I sat in.</p><p>"You did. He–"</p><p>"The child got up and left." William cut me off. "I made a joke and he couldn't take it."</p><p>"You were teasing him!" I argued. "Asking you to marry him must've been nerve-wracking so you making a joke about him not having a ring obviously made him more nervous."</p><p>William narrowed his eyes at me again.</p><p>"Why do you always make it sound like I'm such an asshole?" he asked. "It's like a gift. You can make everyone sound like assholes."</p><p>"Or maybe you just make it easier." I shrugged. George snickered behind me while William flicked his eyes up to look at him, then looked at me again with a scoff.</p><p>"I'll go find my boyfriend and make sure he doesn't throw himself off the astronomy tower."</p><p>Once William left, I got up and turned around to stand on my knees on the chair so I could face George. I smiled cheekily at him which made him look at me with a suspicious look. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Can I do your hair?" I asked and ran my fingers through it, gathering it in a ponytail on the back of his head before letting it drop around his face. "I'll make you look like a pretty princess."</p><p>"George Fabian Weasley." Lee announced as he walked down the stairs with Fred following behind. "Pretty Princess of the Burrow."</p><p>"Ha. Ha." George said sarcastically as he flipped off his friend. I chuckled at the interaction while leaning into George, my head resting against his shoulder.</p><p>"I wanna be dressed up as a Pretty Princess too." Fred pouted. "You should do the both of us so we can look the same."</p><p>
  <em>You're already identical.</em>
</p><p>"Wait!" Fred hurried to say. "Not <em>do</em> the both of us. I don't want to <em>do</em> you. I mean, not that I don't <em>want</em> to do you – you're very hot. No, wait, you're not. No – you <em>are</em> hot but I'm not–"</p><p>"I know what you mean, Freddie." I laughed. "I don't want to <em>do</em> you either."</p><p>He let out a breath of relief, but when he saw the way that George was staring at him, he nervously scratched the back of his neck and grabbed Lee by the back of his shirt, dragging him with him out of the common room. Lee grabbed the front of his collar while trying to not choke at the way it tightened around his throat.</p><p>
  <em>What just happened?</em>
</p><p>I looked at George again, once again brushing my fingers through his hair. He looked way too handsome for someone who just woke up. I kept falling further and further for him and it was annoying because it was so intense but I also loved it just as much as I loved him.</p><p>"I'm not talking dresses and such." I smiled. "Though I think you'd look great in a dress. No– I want to do your hair and paint your nails. I would do your makeup too but I suck at that."</p><p>George watched me for a moment, seeming to consider it before he nodded. I shrieked with happiness and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while he laughed, hugging me back.</p><p>"Alright, so I'm thinking black nail polish." I said and pulled back to grab his hands and look at them. "Or blue. I like the colour blue. What's <em>your</em> favourite colour?"</p><p>"Purple."</p><p>"Yeah?" I grinned. "Purple it is then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's weird." George said, breaking a moment of silence while I was braiding his hair along the side of his head. He was sitting on the floor, leaned back against my bed while I sat on top of it so I had a better view of his hair. His eyes were closed – he was enjoying my fingers playing with his hair.</p><p>"What's weird?"</p><p>"That you say you have no idea what direction you want to go in with your life." he told me. "I sit next to you in transfiguration. You always write your opinions on a piece of parchment while you pretend to listen to McGonagall."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So... you obviously like writing.. and to state your opinions." he said, opening his eyes to look up at me. "Why don't you choose to do that for a living? Either work for a paper or start your own where you can freely state your opinions and views on the world."</p><p>I stopped my actions, biting down on my lip as I watched his eyes. He had noticed the way I wrote opinions freely on my parchment during class. No one besides Marco had noticed that before.</p><p>"The part about me saying I don't know what to do with my life – it was kinda a lie but still kinda true. My dad has planned the life of all his children. He wants the four of us to become either aurors or something above it. William's the only one who's stood up to him about it. He wants to be a bartender."</p><p>"Can't you just tell him you don't want to work as an auror?" George asked. "I mean, he's your dad. He should be able to accept that and accept that it won't make you happy."</p><p>I chuckled softly, shaking my head as I continued to braid his hair.</p><p>"It's not that simple." I said. "In my family, you are expected to take on careers that'll basically make you rich and loved by everyone. Stating my opinions will attract both friends and enemies. It's simply just out of the question."</p><p>George placed a hand over mine, making me stop my actions again. He tilted his head back to look at me, his eyes full of love.</p><p>"The most important thing is your happiness." He said before nodding towards the floor. "Get down here."</p><p>"I haven't finished your brai—"</p><p>"Go on." He cut me off. "You can finish them from down here."</p><p>I got off the bed. George held my hand and guided me to sit between his spread legs. He watched me as I resumed the braid that was halfway done.</p><p>"You shouldn't let anyone decide your future." He said, studying my face closely. "<em>You're </em>the one who has to live that life until you grow old and retire."</p><p>"Yeah, well <em>they </em>gave me life." I said. "And apparently that means I owe them anything — according to my dad at least. My mum's different. I'm close with her and she'd never try and decide my life for me."</p><p>George turned his head a little while I was braiding his hair, and I looked at him when he pressed a kiss to my wrist.</p><p>"You always keep up this tough act, don't you?" He asked. "You act as if nothing can touch you."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"It's not always an act." I said. "I'm genuinely happy. I look at the little things in my life. The things that matter. I've got some amazing friends, a fantastic mum, fantastic siblings... and now I've got you too. I choose to be happy about the things that I have, instead of being unhappy about the things I don't."</p><p>I finished the braid before I looked at his face with a smile. The way his head was leaned back against the poster, his eyes soft and studying my facial features — it made me go weak. It made my stomach flutter and my heart swell.</p><p>"'S that why you got so excited about me and Fred's idea of opening up a shop?" He asked. "Because you feel like you can't do what <em>you </em>love?"</p><p>I got up on my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck as I moved myself closer to him.</p><p>"That was deep." I whispered. "But— I don't know, Georgie. As I said; It's <em>complicated."</em></p><p>He hummed and wrapped his arms around my back, sliding his hands under my shirt to rest them against my bare and hot skin.</p><p>"I think that's just a dumb excuse for not talking about how you really feel." He said. "It's like no one has ever told you that it's okay to open up. It's okay to show your vulnerable side."</p><p>I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck, humming against his skin. George breathed heavily, tilting his head to the side to give me more access.</p><p>"And now you're trying to distract me." He whispered. "Darling, look at me."</p><p>I sighed and pulled back. I sat down, keeping my eyes on his chest. Being asked so directly was new to me. Marco knew I had some issues when it came to my future, but he was scared of me, didn't want to risk being cut with my knife, so he didn't say anything.</p><p>"You're not letting this go, are you?"</p><p>"No." He told me honestly. "It worries me that you feel like you can't do what you wanna do."</p><p>"It's really not that big of a deal." I laughed softly, shaking my head.</p><p>"<em>That </em>worries me too." He continued. "That you don't feel like it's important."</p><p>He ran a hand to the side of my neck, his thumb brushing past my jawline. I leaned into his touch, putting my hand on top of his.</p><p>"No one has ever tried to push me outside of my comfort zone." I said. "Emotions are kind of out of rare to me. At least my own."</p><p>I stood up, George's eyes following me as I walked over to my dresser where I kept my makeup bag in my first drawer.</p><p>"Yeah I know." George said from where he sat by the bed. "I can sense that."</p><p>I walked back to him and sat down between his legs with the makeup bag in front of me. George's eyes never left my face, burning into my skin.</p><p>"Did I ruin your mood?" he asked. "I didn't mean to do that."</p><p>"No." I shook my head, finding my purple nail polish. "I guess I'm just not used to someone not letting it go. You're the first person who's not scared shitless when it comes to pushing my boundaries and– I don't know... it's a weird feeling."</p><p>I opened the nail polish and grabbed George's hand, holding it while I started by applying the polish to the nail on his index finger.</p><p>"I'm sorry to say, but it's going to be like that." he said softly. "I'm not scared of you. I know it's all your own unique way of preventing people getting too close. That's why you carry that knife. If people get too close, you pull it out and threaten to cut of some of their limbs."</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle. I glanced up at his face and smiled shyly when I saw the way he grinned at me.</p><p>"But I've gotten to know you over the last – almost four months, and now you just confirmed that there <em>is</em> something you struggle with." he said. "I want you to know I'm always available to talk. You can even tell me to not say anything back if you just want someone to listen instead of someone to talk to."</p><p>
  <em>What did I do to deserve him?</em>
</p><p>"I know how hard it can be to open up." he continued. "Opening up to you about my insecurities was hard too. I think I peed a little."</p><p>I couldn't hold back my laugh. I had to take a break from painting his nails so that I didn't paint his skin. When I got my laughing under control, I went back to paint his nails. I had no idea why I found that so funny.</p><p>"I like to look at our relationship like a hamster and its owner." George said, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise, through I never stopped looking at what I was doing with his nails. "You being the hamster and me being its owner."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"You carry a knife, my darling. On the outside you seem like this totally dangerous person but once you're tamed, it's obvious how soft and loving you are."</p><p>I looked at him and narrowed my eyes while a small chuckle escaped me.</p><p>"Did you just—"</p><p>"Oh shit!" He cursed. "I just called you an animal, didn't I? I didn't mean it like that, angel. You don't need to be tamed — I was just saying that—"</p><p>"I know." I smiled at him, tilting my head. "I know what you were saying. I'm not mad."</p><p>He let out a breath of relief, causing me to frown with a slight fake pout playing on my lips.</p><p>"Thought you said you weren't scared of me."</p><p>"Oh— no when it comes to your knife, I'm not." He said. "But I have this habit of making things sound completely different from what I meant and I'm constantly scared of accidentally saying something that'll hurt your feelings."</p><p>I resumed on his nails, smiling to myself.</p><p>"The only way you can hurt my feelings, would be by bringing yourself down." I said. "Or if you end up being a homophobic piece of shit like my ex. Though I know you're far from homophobic. Was just stating that if you hurt the people I care about, you hurt <em>me. </em>It's that simple."</p><p>"So let's say that someone walked up to me and threatened to kill me—"</p><p>"I'd have their head." I said quickly as looked at him. "Anyone threatened you?"</p><p>"No." He chuckled. "Was just asking."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William led me up the stairs to the boys dormitory of the Gryffindor house. I had shared my plan with him and he had shook his head but ended up agreeing to letting me into the common room and keeping a watch.</p><p>First I was gonna cover George, Fred and Lee's furniture in post-it notes. Something I read in that Muggle prank book that mum sent me. Then I'll wrap all their stuff in wrapping paper and lastly I'll do something else for George too. I'll take all his underwear and hide it around the castle.</p><p>You may think; <em>can't they just do magic to clean it up? </em>Well, no... no they cannot because using magic outside of class for stuff that has nothing to do with class or the possibility of learning, is breaking the rules.</p><p>"Just don't touch any of my things, alright?" William asked, pointing out his part of the room as we entered.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>He gave me a hesitating look before he walked out of the door so he could keep a watch.</p><p>I started with Fred's stuff, when I finished them I moved onto Lee and lastly I did George's stuff, covered his bed, nightstand and dresser in post-it notes before wrapping all his belongings with some gift wrapper before I took all of George's underwear and put them into my bag.</p><p>When I was finished, I hurried out to William, my bag over my shoulder. I grinned up at my brother who sighed and looked back at the room.</p><p>"I'm done." I told him. "Don't tell them it was me, alright? Thanks big guy."</p><p>I swatted his arm before I made my way down the stairs, hurrying out of the common room before he could make any comment about being immature and irresponsible.</p><p>William is head boy so while trying to help me with plans like that, he still has to try and knock some sense into me.</p><p>Not that <em>that's </em>going to work, seeing as I don't have any common sense whatsoever.</p><p>When I got back to my own common room, Marco was doing push-ups while Cedric was counting.</p><p>I smiled to myself, not knowing what they were up to, so I walked over and sat on the sofa, placing my bag next to me as I watched my two friends.</p><p>Marco looked like he was sweating — <em>a lot. </em>His grey tank top was almost drenched. It was disgusting.</p><p>I needed to figure out where to put George's underwear. I also needed to not run into him when I was walking around, hiding them.</p><p>When Marco was finished doing his push-ups, he got up and started cheering when Cedric told him how many he did.</p><p>
  <em>Twenty.</em>
</p><p>I could do more push-ups than him. I've already <em>done </em>more push-ups than that. Though I love how enthusiastic he is about it.</p><p>"Allie!" Marco grinned when he saw me. Cedric looked at me as well, but then their eyes landed on my bag.</p><p>"What's in that?" Ced asked. I immediately grabbed my bag and shrugged while I hugged it.</p><p>"Nothing." I smiled. "Just some— <em>clothes."</em></p><p>"<em>Clothes?" </em>Marco mocked, reaching for my bag but I moved it out of his reach. "Oh c'mon, babe. Show me the clothes."</p><p>"No." I said. "It's actually not clothes. It's book. A <em>lot </em>of books. It's heavy."</p><p>Marco looked back at Cedric who looked amused, then the two looked at me again and Marco let out a laugh.</p><p>"You're trying to get a Ravenclaw to back off by saying it's books?"</p><p>"Oh shut up! Weird that a Ravenclaw would use the stereotype of his own house." I said. "Not every Ravenclaw is obsessed with books, Marco. Just like not every Ravenclaw is stuck-up and clever."</p><p>Marco tried to reach for the bag again, but I shrieked and jumped up, holding my bag while moving further away from my friend.</p><p>"I am well aware of that, Allie." Marco rolled his eyes. "Just show me what's in the bag. You're making it seem like you're hiding something to use to commit manslaughter."</p><p>"Love, if I were going to commit manslaughter, I wouldn't walk around the castle with the tools in my bag." I said. "And stop being an ass. It's <em>my </em>bag. You don't need to see the content of it unless I want you to."</p><p>Marco snorted in response as he folded his arms over his chest. "An ass? Did you just call me a donkey?"</p><p>"What?" I laughed. "I called you an ass— oh, I'm sorry. An arse."</p><p>I'm half British, half American. I have a British accent but from time to time I use an American word instead of he British one. I tend to say 'ass' instead of 'arse' and I know Marco sometimes accidentally says it too because I do.</p><p>"We're in Britain, love." Marco mocked me. "People will think you're walking around calling them donkeys. No one likes being called a donkey."</p><p>I flipped him off in response, which apparently seemed to piss him off. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed the bag from my hands.</p><p>"Marco!" I shrieked as he opened it to look at the content.</p><p>"Marco, don't do that." Ced sighed. "Just give her back the bag."</p><p>"Marco!" I yelled again, trying to reach for my bag, but he jumped onto the table and held it in the air while holding a hand out to stop me. Then he looked into the bag again.</p><p>"Why is there tons of underwear in here?" He asked. "And who the fuck has <em>this </em>big of a cock?"</p><p>"Oh my god, Marcus Pablo Partridge, give. that. back. <em>Right </em>now!"</p><p>He looked at me through narrowed eyes while Cedric had taken a seat, a bored expression on his face.</p><p>"Is this five's briefs?" Marco asked and took another look. "<em>Shit. </em>He's <em>huge!"</em></p><p>"That's quite enough!" I exclaimed as I snatched the bag from his hands. "Don't talk about him like that?"</p><p>"Like what? I was just complimenting his glue stick, babe." He said. "Good job on getting that one. The sex must be good."</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p><p>"You have no filter whatsoever, do you?" Cedric asked, causing us to look at him as he stared up at Marco. "Just let her stock up on her boyfriends—"</p><p>Cedric frowned before he looked at me.</p><p>"Why <em>do </em>you have your boyfriends underwear?" He asked. "That's an odd thing to collect."</p><p>"I'm not <em>collecting </em>them." I said and rolled my eyes. "I'm getting back at the three boys for pranking me and scaring the shit out of me. You should see what I did to their stuff in their dormitory. This is just a little extra thing for George. I'm gonna hide them around the castle."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allie!"</p><p>At the sound of my name leaving the mouth of my favourite ginger person, I spun around, smiling warmly when I saw my boyfriend walk towards me.</p><p>"Hi lover boy." I grinned, folding my arms over my chest. "How are you doing in this fine morning?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me as he stood in front of me. He looked down at himself, then looked at me again.</p><p>"Nice stunt you did. The post-it notes? The gift wrapper? Nice."</p><p>"I have <em>no </em>idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"No?" He asked, slowly backing me up against the wall, placing a hand next to my head. "What did you do with them, Allie? Huh?"</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>He ran his other arm down my arm before he grabbed my hand and guided it to cup his crotch. I gasped in surprise, my eyes widening slightly. I did <em>not </em>expect him to do that.</p><p>"My underwear, love." He said cheekily, removing his hand again as a student turned the corner to walk past us. He pressed a kiss to my nose. "Where'd you put my underwear?"</p><p>A small smirk spread on my face as I shrugged.</p><p>"You're not wearing any underwear? Back up."</p><p>He frowned, trying to understand what I meant by that, but he slowly backed up, eyes staying on me while I kept waving my hand until he was a couple feet away from me.</p><p>"Spin around." I said. "Slowly."</p><p>He did what I told him to, an even more confused look now resting on his face. When he looked at me again, I simply grinned.</p><p>"Your ass looks nice though."</p><p>It was Saturday. George was wearing some light blue jeans that sat loose around the legs and a dark green jumper.</p><p>He tilted his head at me and laughed softly at my comment before making his way over to me again.</p><p>"Angel." He cooed, running a few fingers down my neck until he rested them against my pulse point. His eyes flicked to my eyes and he grinned playfully. "Where did you put my underwear?"</p><p>"I haven't seen your underwear." I said, staring up at his eyes. His grin only grew and he tutted at me as he shook his head.</p><p>"Your pulse quickened. Means you're lying."</p><p>"You calling me a liar, lover boy?"</p><p>"Seems like I <em>am, </em>my angel." He said. "What're you gonna do about it?"</p><p>I did something much cooler than spread his underwear around the castle. I hung them like decorations from the ceiling in the entrance hall.</p><p>"Kiss me." I whispered, staring up at his hazel eyes. "Shut up and— <em>kiss me."</em></p><p>"Yes <em>ma'am." </em>He grinned, cupping my face with one hand while leaning down to connect his lips with mine. My hand found it's way to his jumper, closing my hand around the fabric over his chest.</p><p>I kissed him back deeply, opening my mouth to welcome his tongue. My stomach filled with butterflies and the satisfied hum that came from him sent vibrations through my body.</p><p>I wrapped my free arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I was completely pinned against the wall by his tall frame.</p><p>My fingers tangled into his hair like they usually did when we were making out.</p><p>People were walking past us but neither one of us gave a fuck. We both didn't mind pda. With Cameron I didn't like it but I had learned that with George, I don't care if anyone sees us.</p><p>That says something.</p><p>Weird how it isn't until after a breakup, you realise how toxic it was. How wrong it was for you to be with that person.</p><p>"Get a room, losers!" Fred's voice echoed through the hallway, surprising both George as I as we broke apart, panting as if we had been under water and came up for air.</p><p>We looked to see Fred and Lee approach us from the other end of the hallway, both looking like a mix of playful yet annoyed.</p><p>"Mate, you were supposed to question her, not choke her with your tongue." Lee commented, and I immediately realised what was going on.</p><p>The three had planned to gang up in me.</p><p>I looked up at George before I ducked and went under his arm, slowly backing up and away from them while the six eyes stared in me.</p><p>"Where're you going?" Fred asked. "We're not gonna hurt you."</p><p>
  <em>Why does he sound like a predator?</em>
</p><p>"We just want to know why you did that to our room." Lee added, causing me to cock an eyebrow. "And force you to clean it up."</p><p>"I <em>could </em>do that." I nodded before I looked at the invisible clock on my wrist. "<em>Shoot. </em>Looks like I'm late for class."</p><p>"It's Saturday." George frowned, narrowing his eyes at me.</p><p>
  <em>Didn't think about that.</em>
</p><p>As the three got closer to me, I reached into my pocket to pull out my pocketknife, but realised it was gone.</p><p>I immediately looked at the three boys, and my expression fell when I saw George spin it around with his fingers.</p><p>"Looking for this?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>I spun around and almost slipped as I set off into a run. As I sped around the corner, I heard them as they set after me through the hallways.</p><p>
  <em>How is George running?</em>
</p><p>Is his dick just bouncing around inside those jeans he's wearing? He's not wearing underwear.</p><p>I turned another corner and once again I almost slipped. Well, I <em>did </em>slip. My hands came in contact with the floor but right away I used them to push myself back up, then sprinted even faster.</p><p>How I was able to run faster than the two towers on legs, I had no idea. Lee is understandable, seeing as I'm taller than him, but the twins legs are long as fuck and yet, I can still outrun them.</p><p>How did I go from making out with my boyfriend to being chased by him, his twin brother and their mutual friend?</p><p>I turned another corner and pushed a door open as I ran through to the corridor. Then I turned towards it and pushed it shut, keeping weight on it.</p><p>"Allie?"</p><p>I shrieked with surprise as I turned around, seeing Cameron. The rest of the corridor was empty but it looked like he had just had sex with the girl that was with him, seeing as he was currently closing his trousers while the girl was straightening out her dress.</p><p>
  <em>Daphne Greengrass.</em>
</p><p>"That's disgusting." I frowned. "Dude, what's <em>wrong </em>with you?"</p><p>Cameron looked at Greengrass, then at me with a smirk while the girl started moving her way down the other end of the corridor to leave.</p><p>"There's no need to be jealous, baby."</p><p>"She's fourteen years old." I said. "You're seventeen!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>
  <em>Is he for real?</em>
</p><p>"You're sick." I said, walking towards him. "Sex with a minor? She's <em>fourteen. </em>You can go to Azkaban for that, you're aware of that, aren't you?"</p><p>"Oh relax." He rolled his eyes. "It was consensual. You're just jealous?"</p><p>"Jealous?" I laughed. "Of what? You're a pedophile. Are you aware that according to the law, a minor is not capable of giving his or hers consent, meaning that no matter what you say or what she says, it's considered rape. Then again, you weren't very hesitant about undressing me either. It must be in your blood. Must come natural to you — being a rapist."</p><p>"Allie, you fucking—"</p><p>"Speaking of blood— Greengrass is a Pureblood. One of the sacred twenty-eight and as I understood, so are you." I said. "So not only did you have sex with a minor, but you also had sex with your own relative. That's disgusting."</p><p>"If you don't shut your mouth, <em>right </em>now!" He threatened, pointing a finger at me. "You've always done this, Allie. You act like <em>I'm </em>such a bad guy when you've probably been fucking the entire school while we were together and you're a minor too."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he's being serious.</em>
</p><p>"The only difference Cameron, is that both me <em>and </em>George are minors." I said. "Which means it's not illegal for us to be having sex."</p><p>"So you admit it? You were cheating on me you fucking whore!"</p><p>"I thought we had established this already." George said as he entered the corridor along with Fred and Lee. "She <em>is </em>a whore. <em>My </em>whore."</p><p>Fred and George placed themselves on either side of me, staring down at Cameron while Lee leaned against the wall, smiling in amusement.</p><p>Cameron clenched his fists as he looked at George, then at Fred and lastly at me.</p><p>"Do you want your knife?" George asked me. I simply shook my head, sending him a soft smile before I looked at Cameron again.</p><p>"I never cheated on you." I told Cameron calmly. "I'm not a cheater. That's not me and it never <em>will </em>be. But you're right— we have been having sex. He took my virginity. The thing you <em>so </em>longed after, isn't that right Georgie?"</p><p>"Well, actually she gave it to me." George said. "Because I don't <em>take. </em>I ask and only take what's being given to me."</p><p>Lee let out a laugh, causing us all to look at him.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." He grinned. "I just find it funny how comfortable you are, talking about sex."</p><p>
  <em>Okay...</em>
</p><p>"And what are you gonna do when you turn seventeen, huh?" Cameron asked, the rest of us looking at him again. "You turn seventeen in a couple of days. So what— you're just gonna <em>stop </em>having sex as long as he's still a minor?"</p><p>
  <em>Is he actually being serious?</em>
</p><p>"You <em>do </em>realise, that not all people need sex to be happy, right?" Fred broke into the conversation.</p><p>"And you're right, by the way." I told Cameron. "George and I <em>won't </em>be doing anything sexual until he's seventeen as well. I follow the law."</p><p>"Oh you follow the law?" Cameron raised his eyebrows. "Is that right? Is that why you carry a knife?"</p><p>I laughed, shaking my head at him.</p><p>"Cameron... dear Cameron. Breaking the law would be <em>using </em>that knife on you, but have I done that? No... not yet."</p><p>I tilted my head at him when I saw the expression on his face.</p><p>"Why don't you go, Ironwood?" George asked. "Get going and uh— oh, you know how people say; <em>just be yourself? </em>Yeah, don't do that. Never do that."</p><p>Cameron looked up at George before he lunged forward. George stepped back while I stepped in front of him and pressed a hand to Cameron's chest.</p><p>"If you <em>ever </em>lay a hand on him, I will peel off your skin and make some shoes out of it." I threatened. "If you ever see you talk to him, I will rip off your tongue and feed it to Samson. You remember Samson, don't you? My dog— the same dog that bit you in the balls when you first met him?"</p><p>George, Fred and Lee all broke into laughter at the mention of my dog biting Cameron in the crotch, which only seemed to piss off Cameron even more.</p><p>"Why are you acting like this?" Cameron asked. "You're actually mad at me right now?"</p><p>
  <em>Is he mentally ill?</em>
</p><p>"You're— you're joking right?!" I laughed. My laughing mixed with the three other guys that just chased me moments earlier. They were still dying over the fact that my dog had bitten Cameron in he balls.</p><p>The laughed seemed to completely bring Cameron over the edge of pure anger, because suddenly I received a punch to the eye with a closed fists, sending me falling onto my ass with a yelp.</p><p>The laughter stopped and while I covered my eye with a shaking hand, Fred and George both lunged towards Cameron as Lee rushed over to me on the floor.</p><p>"Allie, are you—"</p><p>"I'm okay." I hurried to say. "I-I'm okay."</p><p>I actually wasn't okay. It hurt way more this time than the others. This one was a closed fist, right to my eye and it was hurting like crazy.</p><p>"Can I see?" Lee asked and wrapped his fingers around my wrist to remove my hand. When he did, he took a look at my eye.</p><p>"Ow— <em>fuck." </em>I muttered. I tried to open my eye but it hurt way too much and the lights only made it worse.</p><p>"That needs looking at." He said. "George!"</p><p>At the sound of Lee shouting, George stopped whatever he was doing, and in the next second, he was with us on the floor.</p><p>"Hey— you okay?" He asked and placed a few fingers on the side of my jaw to move my head so he could look at my eye.</p><p>"Take her to the hospital wing." Lee said. "I'll help Fred."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It doesn't look like your eye received any permanent damage." Madam Pomfrey explained after she took a look at my eye. "You will have a black eye for a while. It's not exactly light bruising so I don't have anything that can make it fade."</p><p>"So— I just have to walk around with a black eye for a long time?"</p><p>Well,  my eye wasn't exactly black. It was purple all the way around, all the way up to my eyebrow and all the way out to my cheekbone which was swollen.</p><p>"It doesn't seem like the blood has gathered in your muscle which is good. That could mess with your ability to move. The blood has gathered underneath a few layers of your skin. In a day or two, the bruising will turn either black or blue, maybe a mixture of both. In about five to ten days, it should turn green or maybe yellow which is a sign of healing — that it's starting to fade. In ten to fourteen days, it should start to turn brown and as the colour gets lighter for each day, suddenly it'll be gone. Don't worry, Miss Silverberry. It'll be gone before you notice."</p><p>I sighed and brought a hand up to my eye, but flinched at the pain.</p><p>"Do you mind telling me how it happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked. I looked up at him, then looked at George who stood up, arms folded over his chest, and then I looked down at the bed I was sitting on.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell her or shall I?" George asked. Madam Pomfrey looked at him.</p><p>"What happened there?" She asked and pointed to his hands. I looked at them and noticed they were bruised and bleeding. Madam Pomfrey took a look at me, then looked between us as if she was hinting something.</p><p>"Oh... no!" I hurried to say. "George didn't hit me. No, he would never hit me. Cameron Ironwood did. It's the third time."</p><p>George frowned when he realised that Madam Pomfrey thought he was the one who had hurt me.</p><p>"I'll have to report that to the headmaster." She told us and looked at George. "I'll have to report you too if I find that the boy's face is bruised."</p><p>"I punched him." George said. "You don't have to look into it. I'll gladly take the responsibility for that. He deserved it."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey shook her head and mumbled something about boys as she walked out of the hospital wrong.</p><p>"You punched Cameron?" I asked and reached for George's right hand to study his bleeding knuckles.</p><p>"I <em>saw </em>him punch you." He said. "I don't— I didn't realise how angry that would make me, but it did. I don't think I've ever been quite as angry as when I witnessed that."</p><p>I hummed as I pulled out my wand, but my heart dropped when I noticed it was broken in half.</p><p>"No." I muttered to myself, pouting slightly. I sighed, then looked up at George who gently took the wand from me. "Think it can be fixed?"</p><p>"Unfortunately not." George breathed. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna need replacing."</p><p>He put the wand down on the small nightstand next to the bed, before he joined me. I sighed deeply, wrapping my arms around his back as I laid my head against his shoulder.</p><p>He wrapped his own arms around my shoulders and then I just broke into tears while hiding my face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>George's arms tightened around me but I quickly tried to gather myself and kept apologising against his skin.</p><p>"No, no... <em>hey." </em>He whispered. "Don't apologise. Why're you apologising for crying? Please don't apologise to me."</p><p>"I don't cry." I sobbed against his neck. "I n-never cry. That's not— i-it's not me."</p><p>George shushed me gently running a hand up and down my back in a soothing motion.</p><p>"There is no shame in crying." He whispered. "And right now you have every reason to be upset."</p><p>I felt so comfortable in his arms. Even though I was crying and feeling like absolute shit, he made me feel so comfortable and safe.</p><p>"It's not me." I whispered again into his neck before I pulled back. "It hurts to cry."</p><p>The tears were running over the swollen and purple place around my eye, making it sting.</p><p>"It looks like shit, doesn't it?" I asked. "I don't have a mirror so I can't— I can't see it."</p><p>"It doesn't look <em>that </em>bad." He tried to calm my nerves before he reached into his pocket and pulled out my pocket knife. "Here. You probably want it back."</p><p>I took it from his hand and popped it open, seeing how the sharp side had blood on it.</p><p>"Did you—"</p><p>"Oh, no I didn't." George shook his head. "The bastard snatched it from me and cut his own arm. He's not very smart. He's going to say I was the one who cut him but he made it look like self harm."</p><p>
  <em>What in the...</em>
</p><p>"I can't—" I took a deep breath but then I started crying again, though this time it was the silent kind of crying. "... if I had never started dating him, I wouldn't be sitting here with a black eye right now. He wouldn't have hit me all those three times."</p><p>"It's not like you're capable of predicting the future." George said as I closed my knife. He reached for my hand and I let him hold it, intertwining our fingers as he sat with them in his lap. "Don't be so harsh on yourself, angel."</p><p>I sobbed softly.</p><p>"How can I not? This is all because I couldn't see the red flags. I should've dumbed him as soon as he started taking control over the things I eat, the way my body looks." I said. "But I didn't and he's probably not gonna leave me alone. He just— doesn't care how much I threaten him or how much <em>anyone </em>threatens him. He keeps going and it's starting to feel like an obsession."</p><p>George stroke my hand comfortable, looking at me with a soft expression as he listened to me talk.</p><p>"When I entered the corridor, he had just finished having sex with Daphne Greengrass. He was closing his trousers. The first thing he did was call out my name. He just had sex with a minor and then for some reason gets all curious and interested in my presence."</p><p>"He was having sex with Greengrass?"</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"He's disgusting. Not only is she fourteen years old but they're basically related. It's distant but if they're both a part of the sacred twenty-eight which both of their families <em>are, </em>then they're related and that... it was basically incest."</p><p>George made a face of pure disgust.</p><p>"I still can't believe Cameron has Parkinson blood." He told me. "I'm related to him."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows and then dropped them as I nodded. I turned my body towards him and held out a hand.</p><p>"Can I borrow your wand?" I asked. George looked at me with a curious look as he reached into the wand case on his jeans and pulled out his wand, handing it over. I used the hand in his to move his right hand closer to me, letting our fingers untangle before taking a grip on his hand. <em>"Ferula."</em></p><p>Bandages shot out of my wand and wrapped tightly around his hand, both soothing the bruises but also the pain.</p><p>"How uh— I didn't see what happened with Cameron." I said and looked at my boyfriends face. "I mean, I was there <em>obviously, </em>but he hit me and I was— I don't know why but I was shocked. I should've seen it coming. I just— he cut himself? While I was there?"</p><p>"Yeah." George breathed. "He would've bled out if Fred didn't use ferula on him."</p><p>I pouted.</p><p>"Too bad. Should've let him bleed out."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and I just sat and talked on the bed of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was reporting the incident to Dumbledore and she hadn't freed me yet, meaning I couldn't leave.</p><p>It's not that I had to stay up here or anything but she always had to say when you could go, so we were waiting.</p><p>When the doors to the hospital wing opened, I expected to see madam Pomfrey, but instead I saw William. He was rushing in, panting and out of breath.</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"Will, calm down!" I hurried to say as I slowly made my way off the bed. "Please calm down."</p><p>"I just passed Jordan and—" William glanced at George. "... his twin. They told me Cameron punched you. Like actually <em>punched </em>you. <em>Shit. </em>Your face."</p><p>William placed his hand against my jaw to turn my face so he could get a proper look.</p><p>"I told him— I told him that if he ever laid a hand on you again, I'd kill him." He said. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to be in Azkaban for the rest of my life, sentenced for manslaughter."</p><p>"George already punched him." I said. William frowned, then looked at George who gave an awkward wave with the hand that was wrapped in bandages.</p><p>"You—"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't going to just stand there after I just watched him punch her." George explained. "Madam Pomfrey is currently talking to Dumbledore. Luckily he's been expelled before the day ends."</p><p>"His fate is going to be much worse than being expelled." William scoffed and looked at me again. "I'm going to break all two hundred and six bones in his body."</p><p>"How is that going to be possible?" George asked. "I mean, there're tiny bones in the ear and then there's the baculum. The penis bone. You want to break his penis?"</p><p>
  <em>How does he know that?</em>
</p><p>"Weasley." William sighed. "Now is not the time for that."</p><p>"Now is exactly the time for that." I said and turned towards my boyfriend. "There's a bone in them? Inside the cock?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." George nodded. He was about to continue when the doors once again opened and now it was Marco and Cedric entering at the same time.</p><p>"Alright, how many people were told?" I asked. "Why don't we just have a party, yeah? Sounds great? Party in the hospital wing because Allie got punched in the face by her ex-boyfriend."</p><p>"Cameron did that to you?" Marco asked as the first thing as he pointed to my face.</p><p>"Where is he?" Cedric asked. I sighed and sat back down on the bed.</p><p>"Allie where is he?" Marco pressed. "Do you know where he is? I'm going to—"</p><p>"Don't worry." I grinned. "William has already offered to break the bone in his dick."</p><p>"I didn't—"</p><p>"We have a bone in our dick?" Cedric asked and looked down at himself. "How did I not know this?"</p><p>"Right?!" I exclaimed. "Neither did I. Though I have an excuse because I don't have a dick."</p><p>"Why are we—"</p><p>"Wait." I cut off Marco. "The average human has two hundred and six bones in the body but since the guys have an extra bone — does that mean the girls have two hundred and six and the guys have two hundred and seven or do the guys have two hundred and six and the girls... two hundred and five?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm genuinely curious.</em>
</p><p>"It's not really considered an actual bone." George said. "It's not connected to anything. It just kinda— <em>floats </em>if you can say it like that."</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to have to do some research on that.</em>
</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, I <em>love </em>talking about cock, but right now I'd rather talk about the fact that a guy twice the size of Allie just full on punched her in the eye!"</p><p>"Excuse me?!" I scoffed. "He is <em>not </em>twice the size of me. I could take him out in a heartbeat. I could take all of you out in a heartbeat. Did you know I outran George today? Though he doesn't have any underwear on so—"</p><p>I clamped a hand over my mouth. I just outed him. I completely just outed George. The three looked at George with confused expressions while George bit onto his lip, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>"That's on me." I said and held up a hand. "I stole all of his underwear because he pranked me so I pranked back."</p><p>"Oh—" Cedric mumbled before nodding. "Right. I remember that."</p><p>"Are those the ones that are hanging in the entrance hall?" Will asked with a frown. George immediately looked at me while I scratched the back of my neck.</p><p>"You hung my underwear in the entrance hall?" He asked. "Oh babe... they've got my name on them."</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>"I noticed that." I said. "But why exactly?"</p><p>He breathed deeply as he got off the bed and pulled up his jeans a little.</p><p>"I grew up in a house with five brothers." He explained, leaning over the bed to press a kiss to my lips. "And while we might have shared some clothes, I did not want to share my underwear. Now excuse me while I go take back what you stole out of my drawer."</p><p>I smiled to myself as my eyes followed him on his way out of the hospital wing.</p><p>Then I looked at my two friends and my brother who all looked at me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've never seen you so happy before." William said. "Almost seventeen years. You're a happy person in general but this is at a whole 'nother level."</p><p>"He <em>does </em>make me happy." I shrugged. "He's perfect."</p><p>"No ones perfect." Marco scoffed as he sat down on the bed. He looked at my broken wand, then reached over to grab it to examine it.</p><p>"George is." I argued, my eyes landing on the wand as well. "When uh— when Cameron punched me, I fell and landed on my wand which had been in my back pocket. George doesn't think it can be repaired."</p><p>"It can't." Marco shook his head. "You need to get a new one."</p><p>Marco wants to work with wands. He's thinking of applying to work at Ollivanders when we graduate next year.</p><p>"I'm going to go get you one from Hogsmeade right away." William said with a sigh. "You can't really live without one at Hogwarts, now can you?"</p><p>"Probably not." I smiled softly. "Thank you."</p><p>He nodded and pulled me in for a small hug before he lifted up the bag on the floor that I hadn't noticed Marco had been carrying. William placed it on the bed, gave Marco a kiss before he then left the hospital wing.</p><p>"Ced, take a seat." I said, motioning to the chair next to the bed. He did what I told him to before we both watched what Marco was doing. He had put the wand down and was now pulling out a book.</p><p>"We were on my way to show you this when I met Fred and Lee." Marco explained. "It's a zodiac book. Ced and I were reading in it and what it says about your zodiac is terrifying but true."</p><p>I frowned as I moved up against the headboard.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>He opened the book and scrolled through the pages until he stopped on a specific one.</p><p>"Right, so you're a Pisces." He said. "Well it says here that Pisces are a water sign. Their quality is mutable which is the quality of signs who've had enough and needs change. Their change often comes at the start of winter or the spring and then I thought about how you started a new relationship at the start of December, the first month of winter."</p><p>
  <em>That sounds awfully accurate.</em>
</p><p>"I don't believe in this astrology shit." Cedric scoffed.</p><p>Marco and I both shushed him, causing him to hold up his hands in defence.</p><p>"A Pisces colours are mauve, lilac, purple, violet and sea green." Marco continued. "Your day is Thursday—"</p><p>
  <em>My birthday is this Thursday.</em>
</p><p>"Your planet rulers are Neptune and Jupiter. You are the most compatible with Virgo and Taurus and your lucky numbers are three, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen and twenty-four."</p><p>
  <em>This is actually kind of interesting.</em>
</p><p>"It says that your strengths are compassion, being artistic, initiative, gentle, wise and musical." He said. "But your weaknesses are fear, overly trusting, sad desire to escape reality and that Pisces tend to be a victim or a martyr."</p><p>I pressed my lips together.</p><p>"Are you making this up?" I asked. "Because I know I can be overly trusting but I am trying to change that and be more careful."</p><p>"I promise you I'm not making it up." He chuckled. "Though mine doesn't fit me because apparently a Capricorn is supposed to be responsible, disciplined and good mannered when I am <em>none </em>of those."</p><p>Cedric and I both let out laughs at his comment while Marco continued to scroll in the book.</p><p>"Then I did some research on your relationship with George." He said. "He's an Aries, right?"</p><p>"He's born April first." I shrugged.</p><p>"Then he's an Aries." He said. "Aries are courageous, determined, confident, enthusiastic, optimistic, honest and passionate but then they're impatient, moody, short-tempered, impulsive and aggressive."</p><p>
  <em>Kinda sounds like someone I know.</em>
</p><p>"Alright." He breathed. "Pisces and Aries relationships."</p><p>My eyes stayed on my best friend as he once again scrolled in the book until he stopped with a wicked grin on his face.</p><p>"Aries and Pisces are two signs that really have trouble connecting. It is hard for them to bond. Aries stand for instinctive sex, Pisces sign stand for orgasm. Although Aries care about orgasms, they will not make an art out of it—"</p><p>
  <em>I beg to differ.</em>
</p><p>"— Pisces would rather satisfy themselves than be with someone who doesn't understand the arts of orgasms. When they end up together, it can be torture for both because they just don't understand what the other needs."</p><p>"Marco." I spoke, causing him to look up. "Isn't there anything else beside sex and orgasms? I can already tell that those things are <em>not </em>true. George has given me orgasms better than Cameron ever did."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows in surprise, glanced to Cedric who found this all very amusing, and then he looked at me again.</p><p>"Well, the sex life is twenty percent according to this book. Shall I go on to trust because that's only one percent?" He asked. "Or emotions, because that's five. Values are thirty-five. Overall you fit together twenty-nine percent but uh— communication has all seventy."</p><p>I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Well, did you know that I was actually born a month too early?" I asked. "I would've been an Aries too."</p><p>"That's not how it works." Marco laughed. "It's <em>when </em>you were born, not when you were <em>supposed </em>to be born."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If anyone would like to—" Flitwick was interrupted when the heavy door to the charms classroom opened, revealing William.</p><p>"I'm sorry to disturb, Professor, but the headmaster sent me to get Miss Silverberry."</p><p>The class turned to look at me, and once Flitwick motioned for me to go, I grabbed my things and did just that. The door closed behind William and I and I looked up at him to see his jaw tense and his eyes hard.</p><p>"Why does Dumbledore need to see me?"</p><p>"Dad is here." He breathed heavily. "We had a <em>real </em>nice chat. The man wants to see you. Something about a letter."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>To say that I am scared of my dads anger is an understatement. Especially the silent kind of anger. When he just doesn't say anything and you can feel the anger silently building within him.</p><p>That's when you run.</p><p>William and I walked in silence until we got to the entrance to Dumbledore's office where dad stood alone, waiting.</p><p>"Dumbledore just let him in." William told me as we approached. "Gave him permission to have you pulled out of class. Good luck."</p><p>Will sent our dad a glare as he turned to avoid any kind of conversation, leaving me with him.</p><p>"What happened to your eye?"</p><p>I automatically raised a hand to my eye that Cameron had hit less than a week ago. I then shrugged.</p><p>"Walked into a door."</p><p>"You walked into... a <em>door?"</em></p><p>"Yep." I nodded. "It hurt like a bitch. <em>Fuck, </em>I'm sorry. I just did it again. Shi—"</p><p>I sighed and mentally facepalmed myself. Dad hated it when people swore. He never did it himself. He was as formal and majestic as he looked.</p><p>He was currently wearing a plain black suit with shining black boots, his hands pushed into the pockets of his dress pants.</p><p>"Walk with me, Allie." He told me and nodded towards the door that led out into the entrance courtyard. I followed him, walking next to him, small and fragile.</p><p>William got his height from our dad. Dad is six foot seven. He's the tallest in our family and William is close behind.</p><p>"Happy birthday." My dad said and pulled out a small square package from his pocket, handing it to me.</p><p>"Uh— thanks." I muttered, looking down at it. I was nervous about what he was gonna say about the letter.</p><p>"Seventeen." Dad breathed. "I remember when your mom was pregnant with you. You gave her hell and she gave <em>me </em>hell."</p><p>
  <em>That why you cheated?</em>
</p><p>"You were never an easy child." He continued. "You wanted things your way, or you'd throw a tantrum. Your mom was the one who knew how to raise you. Me on the other hand — you knew exactly where you had me. You were my first daughter. You were my little princess and I wanted to do everything for your happiness."</p><p>He took a deep breath as he fixed his tie, then shoved his hands back into the pockets of his pants.</p><p>"I received your letter, Allie. You've got it all wrong."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Yes you do." He nodded slowly as we got to one of the benches in the courtyard. He sat down and I hesitated before I did as well. "You've got it all wrong, munchkin. I don't discriminate against your brother for being gay."</p><p>I rubbed my hands together before I placed them against my knees.</p><p>"What <em>do </em>you discriminate for then? Him not wanting to be an Auror like you?" I asked. "Or the fact that he wants to be a bartender?"</p><p>"I didn't come here to fight."</p><p>"You came here to explain to me that you're not homophobic?" I asked. "Because that's exactly what a homophobe would be doing."</p><p>
  <em>"If you keep walking around trying to fix things for others, you'll end up harming yourself in the process."</em>
</p><p>Dammit George.</p><p>"It may have been odd at first when William came out, but I don't care and what's more important is that I don't <em>mind." </em>Dad said. "William thinks I'm upset with him for being gay. I'm upset with him for wasting all of his good potential on becoming a <em>bartender. </em>Did you know he want to work at the leaky cauldron? Silverberries don't work at the leaky cauldron."</p><p>"Why? Because that would be an embarrassment?"</p><p>"Allie." My dad sighed. "That's not what I mean. Silverberries are smart and have so much potential. William is a smart boy, a <em>strong </em>boy. He would do wonders as an Auror."</p><p>"But he doesn't <em>want </em>to be an Auror!" I argued. "He wants to work at the pub, he wants to make drinks for customers, talk to new people every day and at the end of the day he wants to go home to his boyfriend. He wants a calm life, he doesn't want a career that puts him at risk for getting hurt— or <em>worse."</em></p><p>I leaned back against the wall, my hands holding onto the birthday present. I was feeling annoyed. He should be supporting William no matter what, simply because he is his son.</p><p>"I'm gonna assume you don't want to be an Auror either then?" Dad said, making it sound like a question as he looked at me.</p><p>"I don't know <em>what </em>I want."</p><p>I actually did. George was right. I do want to write and state my opinions. I want my own paper — a paper where everyone feel welcome and loved simply by reading it.</p><p>Whether that's people who haven't come out yet, whether it's muggle-borns who are being bullied. I want them to know that there're people out there that really doesn't care about their race, sexuality, blood-status.</p><p>"How's it going with Cameron?" My dad decided to change the subject. "Are you still happy with him?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"I was never happy with him."</p><p>My dad frowned at my comment, then went back to stare out over the courtyard.</p><p>"You've broken up then?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Allie." He spoke. "<em>Who </em>gave you that black eye? I know it's not from walking into a door. If you're in trouble, you should tell me."</p><p>I know my dad has his influence in the Wizarding world. He could ruin Cameron's reputation with the snap of his fingers. That would actually be lovely.</p><p>"Cameron punched me." I said. "Last Saturday, I confronted him after catching him doing something illegal and he punched me in the eye."</p><p>My dad clenched his hands and his jaw tensed as he states right ahead. That's where Will gets his anger issues from.</p><p>"I invited that boy into my home last summer," he breathed heavily. I scooted away from him a little. As mentioned, I'm scared of his anger. "I let him sleep under <em>my </em>roof, in the same room as <em>my </em>daughter."</p><p>"It's uh— it's alright." I said. "Madam Pomfrey said the bruising will most likely start to fade within two weeks and the incident has been reported. He's been suspended until the end of April."</p><p>"Suspended? Not expelled?"</p><p>"Well—" I breathed. "You get three strikes and he's only got two."</p><p>Dad looked at me.</p><p>"What was the first strike?"</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p>"Uh— slapping me."</p><p>"Slapping you?" He asked. "This isn't the first time?"</p><p>
  <em>Am I really about to open up to my dad?</em>
</p><p>"He has hit me three times total." I said. "Once when we were together and twice when we were not. He uh— gets very jealous and obsessive and won't leave me alone."</p><p>
  <em>We still need to discuss Will.</em>
</p><p>My dad sighed and ran a hand over his face, letting it linger around his mouth before he dropped it to his knee.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me again. He had unclenched his hands which meant he had calmed himself down.</p><p>"I'm alright." I told him. "I was with some friends and they punched him back."</p><p>"What friends? Marco and Cedric?"</p><p>"No, uh— Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan." I said, biting onto my lip. "Though George is not just a friend."</p><p>My dad raised an eyebrow in question and I felt myself grow nervous as I looked away and towards the entrance to the castle.</p><p>"We've been officially together since December first." I said. "His own hand was pretty bruised from punching Cameron but I used ferula on him to ease the pain."</p><p>"Smart." My dad simply said, still looking at me with a questioning expression. "I know the boys father. He's one of the twins right?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Does he treat you well?" He asked. "Because if he doesn't treat you like a princess, you need to tell me. I am not letting another abusive person be near you."</p><p>
  <em>You're abusive.</em>
</p><p>Maybe not physically but he tried to decide the future of his children and that's abusive.</p><p>"He's perfect." I said. "He respects me, doesn't hurt me even if we have our differences and different opinions. I love him and I know he loves me."</p><p>My dad didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a moment and it was obvious that we both were thinking strongly.</p><p>"Why'd you cheat on mum?"</p><p>That made him look at me, but shortly. He sighed and shook his head as he folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Your mom and I have been talking about divorce for about a year." He explained. "I didn't mean to have an affair but it happened and now we just need to move forward."</p><p>"How are we supposed to just do that?" I asked. "You had an affair and now you're moving in with your <em>lover."</em></p><p>"Allie." He sighed. "There is some things that you won't be able to understand until—"</p><p>"Are you actually fucking kidding me right now?!" I raised my voice. Dad immediately looked at me with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Allie Silverberry." He warned. "You know what I think about that language."</p><p>"And you know what mum thinks about affairs but you still went and had one." I said. "You ruined everything. Our family. Think about Eleanor and Charlotte. William and I are older and can handle it in a better way, plus we can already move out now if that's what we want, but El and Cece still have years left living at home."</p><p>"You <em>just </em>turned seventeen." He said. "This isn't any of your business."</p><p>I let out a sarcastic laugh as I shook my head at him.</p><p>"You cheated on <em>my </em>mum, making it <em>my </em>business." I said. "She would never do that to you."</p><p>"No, I know." He sighed. "Your mom is a wonderful woman, Allie. That's where you get it from. I see her in you and I will always love your mom because she gave me the four best kids I could ever ask for. Though I'm not <em>in </em>love with her anymore and she knows that. That's why divorce has been on the table for a little over a year. Now we're simply going through with it."</p><p>
  <em>Why do I feel like crying?</em>
</p><p>I bit my lip harshly to stop myself from crying. I don't think I've cried in front of my dad since I was a toddler. I simply don't cry. It isn't my thing and I'm not about to start now because my dad doesn't know loyalty.</p><p>"I'm in love with Rose." He said. "Her and Pansy are gonna be moving in at the start of summer. We're going to be making the guest room into a room for Pansy so you all still have your own room."</p><p>"I don't want to live with you." I hurried to say. "I wanna live with mum."</p><p>"Your mom doesn't have room." He sighed. "She lives in the leaky cauldron until she's found somewhere. It might take a while. There aren't many available estates in the wizarding world right now."</p><p>I scoffed, looking down at the package in my hand, biting my lip again.</p><p>"I want to meet your boyfriend." He said. "Bring him home some time during the summer."</p><p>My dad stood up and looked down at me, opening his mouth to speak, but I spoke first.</p><p>"You say you're not homophobic, but you wrote William and told him to act straight to the ball this summer or else you'll cut him off."</p><p>My dads eyebrows fell into a frown as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.</p><p>"I never sent him any letter." He said. "The last time I spoke to your brother was before you left for Kings Cross Station in September."</p><p>"Don't lie to me." I said. "You've always hated people lying to you so don't even start doing it yourself."</p><p>He sighed, shaking his head at me.</p><p>"Allie, did you read this letter yourself?" He asked. "Have you <em>seen </em>the letter?"</p><p>"No... but—"</p><p>"So how do you know William is telling the truth?" He asked. "Your brother has been picking fights with me ever since he was eight and I grounded him for setting fire to the curtains and it only got worse after he nearly killed that guy."</p><p>"Oh, so you're saying he's lying?" I asked. "William isn't a liar. He never lies to me."</p><p>Dad shrugged.</p><p>"Think about it, munchkin. He's been trying to turn your mother against me for years." He said. "I'm sure trying to convince her I'm homophobic will do <em>just </em>that."</p><p>"You've managed to turn mum against you on your own." I rolled my eyes. "And Will isn't lying. You're just too fucked up that you'd rather lie and make your own son seem like a bad person, than admit you're a homophobic piece of shit."</p><p>My dad looked at me, his eyes suddenly filling with anger.</p><p>"How <em>dare </em>you speak to me like that." He said, his voice deep and raspy. I stood up and looked at him, suddenly not feeling scared of him anymore.</p><p>"I will protect my brother anyway. I will choose him any day over a father like you who doesn't give two shits about his kids."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I barged into the Gryffindor common room after I had threatened Seamus to let me in. The Gryffindor students watched me in my Ravenclaw robes as I rushed up the stairs to the boys dormitory and barged into the room that my brother shared with the twins, Lee and Towler.</p><p>"Jesus!" Towler gasped, jumping as he had been standing near the door. George had been napping and unfortunately I woke him up.</p><p>Fred and Lee weren't here but William was standing by his books on his nightstand.</p><p>"Allie?" George's raspy voice hit my ear as he sat up.</p><p>"How did it go with dad?" William asked, causing George to wake up even more. "Was he as big of an asshole as always?"</p><p>"Where's the letter?" I asked. My brother didn't say anything. He simply looked at me with a questioning look. "Please tell me you did not lie to me to turn me against dad."</p><p>"What?" He frowned. "You— you sound like you're defending him."</p><p>"I'm not—"</p><p>"What did he say?" Will cut me off. "How did he manipulate you into hating me like he tried to do with mum?"</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest as I stared at him.</p><p>"I'm gonna go." Towler spoke. "This is way too awkward."</p><p>"Then go!" I snapped as I looked at him. "There's no need for announcing it."</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"Don't be a fucking bitch." He said, causing George to immediately stand up but Towler had already left and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"There <em>is </em>no letter, is there?" I asked William. "It was all just a lie, wasn't it?"</p><p>"<em>What </em>are you talking about?" He frowned as he walked over to his dresser, opening the first drawer as he started looking through his clothes. "I've got it right here."</p><p>He pulled out an envelope and I immediately walked over to grab it from him. I pulled out the folded piece of parchment and unfolded it to read it.</p><p>The letter was exactly like William had explained it to me. Really homophobic. There was just one thing — it wasn't my dad's hand writing.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." I said in a whisper. "I am actually going to kill him."</p><p>"I told you he was—"</p><p>"I'm not talking about dad!" I snapped and looked up at William. "This isn't dads handwriting. How can you not see that?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know what dad's handwriting looks like?"</p><p>I sighed deeply. I was shaking from how angry I was. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not this strongly.</p><p>"It's Cameron." I said through gritted teeth. "It's Cameron's handwriting."</p><p>William sighed and grabbed the letter from my hands, tearing it up before he walked over and threw it in the bin — then he left the room, slamming the door.</p><p>I looked at George. He was standing up, leaned back against the poster of his bed, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Do you need a hug?"</p><p>I nodded and he opened his arms for me as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face into his chest. He tightened his arms around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>He brushed his right hand through my hair in a calming motion.</p><p>"I'be had enough of him." I said. "I don't care that he's trying to mess with <em>my </em>life but messing with the bond between William and our dad. I'm gonna be <em>very </em>clear with him when he gets back to school next month."</p><p>I pulled out of the hug and stepped over to the bed before I sat down. George turned around, following me with his eyes as he reached up to grab the frame of the bed while staring down at me.</p><p>"I guess it wasn't exactly an ideal start to your birthday."</p><p>"It was— I mean I can still have a nice birthday. My dad and the thing with the letter just gave it a messy start. But uh— I got the opportunity to tell my dad about you."</p><p>"Oh really?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulder against the poster. "What did he say?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"That as long as you treat me like a princess, he don't mind." I chuckled softly. "I told him that you treat me right and that we love each other."</p><p>I looked up at George and smiled when I saw the way he was already staring at me.</p><p>"He wants to meet you." I said. "Told me to bring you home sometime during the summer."</p><p>"Okay—" George hesitated, pushing himself off the poster. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of my body, pressing a kiss to my lips. "... is that something you want? Introducing me to your dad?"</p><p>He kept leaned towards me, making me laugh softly until I was in my back. He pressed another kiss to my lips before he moved down and laid between my legs with his head resting on my boobs.</p><p>My hands automatically found his hair while I wrapped my legs around his body. I loved cuddling him like this.</p><p>"The thought makes me nervous, but yeah." I said. "And if my dad liked Cameron— he'll absolutely <em>love </em>you."</p><p>I ran my fingers through his hair, down to his neck and repeated my action over and over again.</p><p>"You've got something hard in your pocket." George whispered against me.</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "That's just my boner."</p><p>George let out a loud laugh as he lifted his head to look at me. I grinned at him, reaching into my pocket to pull out the gift from my dad.</p><p>"It's just something from my dad." I told him. "I haven't opened it yet."</p><p>I held it into the air above me, looking at it as I turned it around in my hands. Then I started opening it, peeling off the gift wrapper.</p><p>"It's probably jewellery." I muttered. I got rid of the gift wrapper and now looked at a dark blue velvet box.</p><p>I opened it, revealing just that. Jewellery. It was a silver ring with a white stone in it and it had a note attached to it.</p><p>
  <em>If it turns black, it means that someone near you is lying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- dad</em>
</p><p>I pulled the ring out of the box and put it down on the bed while holding up the ring to get a proper look at it.</p><p>"It's pretty." I said, showing it to George. "Don't you think?"</p><p>"It is." He agreed as I slid the ring onto my index finger.</p><p>
  <em>Time to test it out.</em>
</p><p>"George?" I asked as he laid his head back down on my boobs, nuzzling into them as he got comfortable.</p><p>"Yes, angel?"</p><p>"Tell me a lie."</p><p>"A lie?"</p><p>"Yes. Anything that I know is a lie." I said. "Say your name is Fred. Say you hate me. I don't know. <em>Anything."</em></p><p>He took a deep breath and I saw him close his eyes as a smile found its way onto his lips.</p><p>"I <em>hate </em>you." He breathed. I looked at my hand, watching the white stone as it slowly turned black. I smiled and then ran my hands into his hair.</p><p>"I love you too." I whispered, tugging at it. George hummed against me and I noticed how his smile grew.</p><p>"That hurt to say." He whispered. "I could never hate you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was crying.</p><p>I was full on crying. Sobbing, wailing. Crying my bloody eyes out. I don't think I've never cried this much in my entire life and I think I'm scaring George.</p><p>All he did was give me a birthday present and then I started crying from how overwhelming the happy feeling was. I hadn't felt happy in a way like this.</p><p>He had given me a jar with 365 reasons why he loves me. Told me to read one each morning and after a year, I would have read them all.</p><p>Now he was hugging me tightly as we sat by the lake. It had become our place to be alone together or when we wanted to talk.</p><p>Nothing could explain the love I was feeling for this boy. He was such a romantic person and it made me all emotional.</p><p>"You okay?" George laughed softly as he held me tightly, his lips pressed to my temple after he placed several kisses.</p><p>"Thank you." I whispered against his neck before slowly pulling away to look at him, a hand pressed to his chest. "I hate you. You're making me soft."</p><p>George grinned as he nuzzled his nose against my cheek before kissing me. Then he looked at my hand and so did I.</p><p>The stone on my ring had turned black. We both laughed at the fact that my stone just ratted me out.</p><p>I mean, it <em>is </em>pretty obvious that I don't hate him.</p><p>"This one can be very useful." George said and ran a finger over the stone in my ring as my hand rested on his chest.</p><p>"I can find out who Marco and William had a threesome with!" I exclaimed. "Ooh, or I can get you to talk more about that penis bone and see if you're lying or not."</p><p>George chuckled and placed his hands on the back of my thighs to guide me to straddle his hips.</p><p>"You actually believed that?" George smiled, making me frown. "Babe, I was messing with you."</p><p>"What— but Marco knew it too."</p><p>"Apparently not." He laughed. "I'm sure he just didn't want to admit he had no idea."</p><p>
  <em>This sucks.</em>
</p><p>"Aw, it got me so excited." I pouted. "It seemed so interesting. You had a name for it and everything."</p><p>"Well, the name was real." He told me. "We did once have bones in our genitals but with evolution and chimpanzees turned into humans, it disappeared."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"So while we did used to have bones in our penises and our clitoris, we don't anymore."</p><p>
  <em>We had bones in our clit?</em>
</p><p>"How do you even know this?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p>"Charlie once traumatised Fred and I with it." He said. "Tried to convince us that we had a bone in our penises that could break if we got a boner, so I did research and found out he was lying."</p><p>"How old were you?"</p><p>George chuckled as a small smile found its way into his lips. He then hid his face in the crook of my neck and I felt the vibrations from his chuckle.</p><p>"Sixteen." He whispered. "It was during the first task of the tournament."</p><p>I broke into laughter at the thought of George being his current age and believing that he would break his penis by touching it a tad too hard.</p><p>My laughing turned into shrieking as George wrapped his arms around my back and threw me out onto the ground, though making sure not to throw me too roughly so I wouldn't get hurt.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice." I pouted at him as he hovered over me, staring down at me with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"Who told you I was nice?" He asked, running his hand up the back of my thigh, lifting my leg over his hip which caused my skirt to ride up.</p><p>"You know we can't do this." I breathed, even though I was getting turned on at the way his hand rode up my thigh. "I'm now of age, lover boy. You're still a minor, making every sexual interaction between us... <em>illegal."</em></p><p>"Oh, you were serious about that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question as he leaned down to kiss me. "There is twenty-eight days 'till my birthday. I guess I can wait that long."</p><p>I smiled, running my hand into his hair as I pulled him down for another kiss. Then he rolled off of me and sat down next to me while I sat up, straightening out my skirt, though I quickly pulled it up a little again to look at my thighs.</p><p>I wrapped my hands around one of them to see How big they were, then sighed and straightened out my skirt again.</p><p>"What was that?" George asked. I had completely forgotten he was even there. I looked at him with a smile and a shrug of my shoulders.</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"You just measured your thigh." He said, wrapping his arm around both of my thighs to pull them over his, starting to massage my calves.</p><p>"I didn't measure my thigh."</p><p>"No?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Good. Cause you don't need to measure <em>anything </em>about your body."</p><p>"Can I measure your cock?" I asked bluntly, causing George to choke on his own breath. I smirked as he looked at me, laughing softly.</p><p>"Babe, that's going to hurt my ego."</p><p>"Why? You're not blind. You already know you're bigger than my vagina." I said. "I mean— you can be balls deep inside of me and still have a part outside of my body."</p><p>George simply looked at me with an amused glimpse in my eyes. I tilted my head, closing one eye because the sun was irritating.</p><p>"You look really beautiful right now." He then said softly as he brought a hand up to brush some hair behind my ear. "Have you had a nice birthday so far?"</p><p>I nodded, smiling at him.</p><p>"You made it better." I said and leaned in to kiss him when I saw Marco and William. Marco was running — full-on sprinting with William sprinting after him.</p><p>George saw the look on my face before he turned his head to look in their direction. As they got closer, we could hear how Marco was screaming in a high-pitched tone.</p><p>My eyes went wide when he didn't stop and ran directly out into the deep water of the lake until it reached his chest. William in the other hand sopped at the edge of the water, staring out at Marco while breathing heavily.</p><p>"Ha!" Marco yelled and pointed at him. "Can't reach me now!"</p><p>William scoffed and turned around. He glanced at us before he picked up a rock, then turned around and threw it at Marco who at the same time tripped and went under water with a scream.</p><p>My heart skipped a beat, causing me to a up straight to pay attention. He didn't come up again, suddenly getting me all worried. I let out a deep breath as I stood up, George following my action.</p><p>I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as Marco didn't come up from under the water.</p><p>"Fuck." I heard William breathe before he pushed off his shoes and undid his coat, throwing it on the water, then he ran out into the water, though as soon as he got out deep, Marco came up, running his hands over his wet hair while coughing. "What the fuck!"</p><p>Marco laughed at William though he was still coughing, hitting his chest with his fist.</p><p>"I thought you were fucking dead you dumb pig!" William yelled and slapped Marco at the back of the head. "You can't scare me like that!"</p><p>"Oi!" Marco exclaimed and held out a hand to protect himself. "You are the one who chased me!"</p><p>"Because you kissed Warrington!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>George and I exchanged a glance as we looked out at the two who were fighting in the middle of the lake at the start of March in Scotland.</p><p>It isn't the first time Marco has kissed someone just to piss of William. Good thing they both don't see it as cheating because hey both know the other one wouldn't want anyone else.</p><p>Marco pushed William in the chest, causing him to fall back into the water, though he quickly got up and it turned into some kind of fight in the water with Marco screaming for me to help him.</p><p>"I am not going out into that water." I said so only George could hear me. "Why are they— it's March."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh shoot!" George exclaimed, turning towards me. "I'm so sorry, angel but I have to go. I've got class and my mum is going to kill me if I keep ditching."</p><p>"Defence Against the Dark Arts?" I asked as George gave me a hug. He nodded before he then kissed me, and pointed to the jar on the ground.</p><p>"Don't forget your birthday present." He smiled and started backing up towards the castle. "Happy birthday. I love you."</p><p>"I love you." I smiled. He winked at me and I playfully rolled my eyes before he turned around and hurried up to the castle while I turned my attention back on my brother and my best friend who were still fighting in the lake.</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest, watching the scene in front of me.</p><p>William was currently holding Marco under water while Marco was fighting to get up. I'm used to this kind of behaviour from them.</p><p>In my home we have an indoor pool and last summer while sitting was reading by the edge of it with my legs dipped in, the two were fighting exactly like this, William keeping Marco under water to show he's stronger.</p><p>I kept watching as William let go of Marco who shot up, coughing like crazy while flipping William off.</p><p>
  <em>They're both crazy.</em>
</p><p>They started yelling at each other again while pushing each other and throwing water at each other. They were gonna be sick if they stayed in that water. It's March for Merlin's sake.</p><p>I know I keep mentioning that we're in March, but... <em>it's March!</em></p><p>The water must be freezing and I'm almost positive the two are gonna catch a cold by tomorrow morning.</p><p>As I continued to watch them, William then got tired of playing this game with Marco, and started making his way out of the water. He huffed, visible shaking from the cold water as he made his way over to me and ran a hand through his wet hair.</p><p>"He kissed Warrington?" I asked, glancing out at Marco who was now floating on his stomach, face down, acting like he was drowning. He had done that several times while I've known him. Says he wants to see what it would be like to drown. I swear he's crazy.</p><p>"Right in front of me." Will told me and followed my gaze until we both stared out at Marco. "He's like a child. He needs to be kept on a tight leash so he doesn't go kissing everyone he finds attractive."</p><p>I snorted in response.</p><p>"If George kissed other people, I'd be raging." I said. "I'd dump him."</p><p>"Yeah?" William looked at me. "Yet you didn't dump Cameron right away when he struck you."</p><p>
  <em>Anyway...</em>
</p><p>"The weather's nice, don't you think?" I asked and looked up at the visible sun. William chuckled, shaking his head at me. I then looked at him again and shrugged. "At least I broke up with him, right?"</p><p>He simply nodded.</p><p>"I'm not too worried about Marco though." he told me. "As I said, the boy's a child. He needs a firm hand and once he knows who's in charge, he's too attached to want to leave."</p><p>
  <em>Oh? Manipulation. I like.</em>
</p><p>"Sounds more like a dog and its owner." I said. "Anyway, that's the way I see you too. He's the dog – you're the owner."</p><p>William laughed, his eyes sparkling as he kept his eyes on Marco who was still floating in the water. Hopefully he was still alive, though he wasn't moving.</p><p>
  <em>Is this boy dead?</em>
</p><p>"Marco?" I called, feeling myself grow a little nervous. Marco stood up, shaking his hair to shake the water from his hair before he looked towards us with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Nothing." I breathed out of relief. "Get out of the water. You're gonna catch a cold."</p><p>He saluted me before he started making his way back to land. I turned to my brother once again and folded my arms over my chest. This was the first time today that I had seen William smile.</p><p>"You're okay again, right?" I asked, causing him to look at me with a cocked eyebrow. "After earlier. The letter you thought dad had written."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"What did you do when you left?" I asked. "Write dad?"</p><p>"I did." he told me. "I had to apologise for accusing him of writing it. I also told him to take back that invitation that he gave Cameron for the summer ball."</p><p>This summer when Cameron stayed with us, dad invited him to the ball because he really liked him and thought I had made a great boyfriend. None of us knew he was actually a fucking psychopath who gets with a girl and then gets so obsessed that even four months after breaking up, he's still chasing her.</p><p>Boy how I wish I never got with him in the first place. Or did all of those sexual things with him. I think that's one of the reasons he got to obsessed. Being sexual with someone makes you more attached and I think he got way too attached to me. Though it isn't love – it's an obsession.</p><p>I've had a lot of time to think and I believe you are the way you are due to how you were raised. Cameron must've been raised to be like that, though it doesn't make it okay at all. Maybe he never felt loved. Maybe that's why he became attached to me. Maybe I was the first person who was nice to him, who chose to be with him.</p><p>William sighed heavily as he wrapped an arm around me, getting my shirt wet. I looked at him with a frown as he looked down at me with a pout.</p><p>"How did you manage to experience such thing at sixteen?" he asked. "Most people meet someone like that during their life but you had one boyfriend and he turned out to be an abusive little shit."</p><p>
  <em>It's almost like he read my...</em>
</p><p>"Did you just use legilimency on me?"</p><p>Will shrugged and let go of me again as Marco joined us. The two stared at each other for a moment before William motioned for Marco to walk back to the castle. My best friend scoffed but then did exactly what my brother told him to.</p><p>William has practised legilimency for years. As a kid, he sometimes accidentally did it – he didn't have it under control so our parents knew he was a special boy with a certain talent. My mother was given permission from the minister to practice with him even though he wasn't a Hogwarts student yet. They wanted him to get it under control but it didn't work until he got his first wand. He's never been able to control it without a wand.</p><p>"Where's your wand?" I asked. "You can't get into my head without my wand."</p><p>"I can." he nodded. "Ever wondered why I sometimes disappear from school?"</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>"I've been to see mum at least twice a month during my last year." he explained. "I've finally managed to control it without the use of my wand."</p><p>I unfolded my arms from my chest as I stared at my brother in shock. I had no idea he was seeing our mum frequently while at school. How can he do that and not knowing about the divorce before I told him?</p><p>
  <em>Now we know why he isn't in Ravenclaw.</em>
</p><p>"Dumbledore gave you permission, I suppose?"</p><p>William simply nodded as he picked up the jar from the floor to look at the label on it. He read it, then looked at me as he handed it over.</p><p>"Cute. Did George give you that?"</p><p>"As a birthday present, yeah." I nodded with a small smile. "I have to read one each morning. He said it's a reminder of how perfect I am and that if I have a bad morning where I doubt myself, this'll help me cheer up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The way you look at me.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I read the note I had pulled out of the jar. That was the first one out of three-hundred and sixty-five. I still couldn't believe he had taken his time on writing so many notes and so many reasons.</p><p>There was no way I was gonna top that for his birthday.</p><p>I read the note over and over again while Cho and Marietta walked around the room, chatting as they got ready for the day.</p><p>It was Friday. After breakfast I had two lessons of transfiguration where I sat next to George. Then I had one lesson of History of Magic before lunch and at two I had Muggle studies which ended at four, two hours before dinner.</p><p>I didn't have much time to spend with friends today. Or with George, though I was still gonna try and see them between lessons.</p><p>At the time I got dressed, Cho and Marietta had already left for breakfast. Normally I met Marco in the common room, but he wasn't there so I figured he had met up with William and they had gone to breakfast together.</p><p>I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked down the Ravenclaw staircase and through the hallways and corridors of the castle to get to the Great Hall.</p><p>I didn't even notice how two people I had passed, suddenly pushed themselves off the wall on ether side of the corridor to follow me.</p><p>It was only when two other people ahead of me, pushed off the walls and approached me, that I stopped in my tracks. I gave them an odd look, knowing exactly who they were, then turned around to see the other two.</p><p>They were all Slytherins — all friends of Cameron. I turned back around in the direction I was headed.</p><p>The two guys in front of me were Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington and the two behind me were Graham Montague and Miles Bletchley.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going, pretty lady?" Warrington asked. I gave him an odd look before I broke into laughter, having to cover my mouth.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck </em>are you laughing at?" Montague asked from behind me. I shook my head, continuing to laugh into my hand.</p><p>"Wow, that's great." I nodded at Warrington. "Did you practice that? Because you sound ridiculous. I think you've watched too many films. Now, would you excuse me?"</p><p>I tried to make my way through them but Warrington's hand came up and grabbed around my throat and in surprise, I yelped.</p><p>"Cameron made us promise not to hurt you." He said. "But we're getting tired of you Silverberries thinking you're so much better than anyone else."</p><p>I stared at him as he tightened his grip on my throat.</p><p>"We don't think we're better than anyone else." I said. "But we <em>know </em>we're better than you and everyone else who likes hurting women."</p><p>"Women?" Pucey laughed. "There's not much of a woman about you. Women are beautiful and mature—"</p><p>"Men are the same." I cut him off. "So you can't exactly be a man either, huh? At least I'm grown enough to know how to defend myself."</p><p>They didn't get to respond to that before I grabbed under Warrington's elbow, tugged him forwards before my knee came up to hit him between the legs. He let out a growl of pain as he automatically let go of my throat.</p><p>I twisted his arm and used my foot to push him to the ground, then I stepped on his back, keeping his arm twisted as he kept whimpering out of pain.</p><p>"If you ever touch me again, I'll break it." I said before letting go of it. I turned towards the three other guys and as Bletchley lunged forwards, I reached for my knife, only to realise I had forgotten it in my dormitory.</p><p>"What is your problem?" I asked as I backed up towards the other end of the corridor. "What— you think Cameron is worth defending? The guy's a lunatic."</p><p>"We're all a little crazy, aren't we?" Pucey asked as Warrington got to his feet, rubbing his arm to ease the pain from me twisting it. "Now, get your arse over here. Either <em>you </em>face us or we'll go looking for your youngest sister. Charlotte, right? That's her name?"</p><p>That made me stop. Pucey smiled in satisfaction, now knowing how to get to me. That's something everyone knows about me. I'll do anything for my sisters — for their safety.</p><p>"I want you to come here." Pucey said, waving me over as the four stood there, looking at me. Warrington signaled for the two others and Bletchley went to one end of the corridor to hold lookout while Montague went to the other end.</p><p>I was starting to get really nervous. I knew they were friends of Cameron and they would do anything to have his back.</p><p>"Are you fucking deaf?" Pucey snapped, walking towards the window. "Get over here, Silverberry."</p><p>With my heart beating all the way up in my throat, I slowly made my way over to where he stood by the window. He threw an arm around my neck, making me flinch.</p><p>"Relax." He laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Well— that is if you do what I say."</p><p>
  <em>Out of all the times I could forget my knife.</em>
</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Pucey laughed and looked back at Warrington before leaning closer to me, smelling me.</p><p>"You smell nice." He grinned before pointing out of the window, towards the dark forest. "You know what they say about the forest, right?"</p><p>I hummed in response.</p><p>"I know every inch of it and I know for a fact you don't. Now, I need you to talk to your father and stop him from what we know he wanna do."</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>"I saw you talk to him yesterday." Pucey said. "Was your birthday, right? I heard you tell him about Cameron and I know your father will want to ruin his reputation to protect his little girl. Write him, tell him, no— <em>beg </em>him to not do that because if he does, that'll not only ruin his reputation, it'll ruin <em>ours, and </em>it'll ruin Cameron's plans."</p><p>"What plans?"</p><p>Pucey and Warrington both laughed at my question and Pucey shook his head before he ran a finger down my side, making me uncomfortable.</p><p>Then his hand came back up, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying when he grabbed my left boob and squeezed it. He didn't drop his hand again. He kept his hand on my boob as he spoke.</p><p>"If your dad goes through with his plans, I will drag your pretty little arse into the dark forest and leave you with the werewolves, and <em>then </em>I will take both of your sisters and throw them in the black lake."</p><p>He let his hand drop from my boob and then untangled his arm from around my neck. He gave me a last glance before he and Warrington left, the two others following him.</p><p>I stayed by the window, staring out at the dark forest until I knew they were gone, and then I could no longer keep back the tears. It wasn't a lot. It was only a few tears that found their way down my cheeks, but I was overwhelmed by a certain feeling.</p><p>I felt disgusted.</p><p>Someone whom I didn't know besides knowing him as my ex boyfriends friend, had touched me like that and now I felt completely and utterly disgusted.</p><p>When I gathered myself, I continued my way down the corridor. I wasn't walking as fast anymore and I wasn't feeling as happy.</p><p>Once I reached the Great Hall, I looked towards the Ravenclaw table. Marco didn't sit there so then I looked towards the Gryffindor table.</p><p>He sat between William and Lee, with Fred and George on the other side of the table. Cedric was sitting with some of his other friends at the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>I put on a fake smile as I made my way over to my friends and my boyfriend.</p><p>"Allie!" Lee exclaimed. "Allie's here!"</p><p>Fred and George both turned to look at me, and Fred moved over to make room between him and George. I sat down, keeping the fake smile on my face but I didn't say anything. I had nothing to say. All I could think about was what happened in the corridor.</p><p>"Good morning." George grinned, taking my hand under the table. "How did you sleep?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Babe, we were just talking Quidditch, right? And I need you to agree with me that the best team is Ravenclaw." Marco said.</p><p>"Oh c'mon." Lee rolled his eyes in a dramatic way. "The Gryffindor team almost always wins."</p><p>"Because you've got Potter." Marco scoffed. "It's not even fair. He should be taken off the team to give the others a fair chance."</p><p>George gave my hand a squeeze under the table, causing me to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with worried eyes, asking if I was okay.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>I didn't need to worry him with what happened in that corridor. I needed to write my dad and then it would be over and hopefully they and Cameron would leave me alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He touched me.</p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about it. The way I wanted to cry when he grabbed my boob. The way I wanted George to walk in at that moment and help me. I just wanted to hug him, have him hold me. He made me feel comfortable and he would never touch me like that without my permission.</p><p>After Pucey touched me, I felt even more uncomfortable with my body and with the size of my boobs. If they had been smaller, he probably wouldn't have done that.</p><p>I couldn't focus on what McGonagall was saying. I sat next to George in transfiguration at the back of the class. He didn't seem to listen either. He kept glancing towards me while I was bounce my leg, playing with a fold on my trousers.</p><p>After breakfast, I changed out of my skirt and into my trousers. It made me feel more comfortable when I now know that there is guys like Pucey at this school.</p><p>George had noticed and asked me about it, but I told him that I spilled some breakfast on my skirt and decided to go with trousers instead. I don't think he bought it.</p><p>Suddenly everyone in class stood up, causing me to look out in confusion while they packed their things. George stayed in his seat, his eyes meeting mine when I looked at him.</p><p>He stood up and I watched his movements as he packed his stuff, then pushed his chair under the table. He walked to the other side of me and leaned down over me, placing his hands on the table.</p><p>"Do you wanna go talk somewhere?" He asked softly, tilting his head. He brought a hand up to brush against my cheek before brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "I wanna know what's going on inside that pretty head of yours."</p><p>I let out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>"You sound like a predator."</p><p>"Do I?" He grinned, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek. "Well maybe I <em>am </em>one."</p><p>I pulled myself to my feet, gathering my stuff with a sigh. I pushed them into my bag which I then threw over my shoulder, and then I turned and looked at George.</p><p>"I'm not— not scared of him y'know?"</p><p>George straightened up, frowning in confusion as he looked down at me. "Scared of who?"</p><p>I shrugged and looked at his chest so I didn't have to look at his face. I took a step closer to him and glanced towards the front of the classroom where McGonagall sat.</p><p>"Pucey." I whispered. Then I turned and walked out of the classroom, George following me.</p><p>
  <em>Talking of the devil.</em>
</p><p>Pucey was leaning against the wall outside of the classroom. The hallway and the courtyard were almost empty.</p><p>I didn't get to react when George saw him. He let his bag drop, and a second later, his fist was wrapped around Pucey's collar and he was being lifted off of the floor and pressed to the wall.</p><p>"Mate what the hell!"</p><p>"What did you say to her?" George asked calmly. Pucey didn't answer. He let out a laugh which caused George to put him down again, still holding onto his collar. "What did you say to her?!"</p><p>
  <em>I am not even gonna stop him.</em>
</p><p>With a smile, I picked up George's bag and threw it over my other shoulder.</p><p>"He's the reason you're not yourself, right Allie?" George asked without taking his eyes off of Pucey. "What did he say?"</p><p>I took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>There goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>"It's not so much about what he said, more about what he did." I said. "Touched something he doesn't own."</p><p>"Oh c'mon!" Pucey laughed. "I'm sorry to tell you this mate, but your girlfriend's a slag. She's probably fucked every other guy from year six and up. I bet she <em>loved </em>it when I grabbed her ti—"</p><p>His sentence was cut short as George punched him in the face and let go of him so that he fell to the ground.</p><p>"Stay away from her, you understand?" He crouched down by Pucey who was covering his lip that was bleeding. "So what if she had slept with a lot of guys? Why should that make her a slag? We both know you've been with more people than how old you are but do you consider yourself a man whore?"</p><p>
  <em>I am so in love with him.</em>
</p><p>George stood up and walked back to me, grabbing my hand to lead me away. We walked through the doors and once we were inside in the warmth, he looked down at me.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm sorry he touched you like that."</p><p>"It's not your fault." I shrugged. "He and four others stopped me in the corridor when I was on my way to breakfast this morning."</p><p>George led me over to the staircase and we sat on one of the steps so we could talk.</p><p>"That why you seemed upset?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"He was with Warrington, Bletchley and Montague." I explained. "They cornered me. Warrington grabbed my throat but I know self-defence so I managed to twist his arm and get him on the ground. Pucey threatened to hurt me and my sisters if I don't tell my dad to not ruin Cameron's reputation for hurting me."</p><p>I sighed and put my head on his shoulder while he held my hand, lacing our fingers together.</p><p>"I'm not scared of him." I said again. "He wouldn't dare hurt me or my sisters. He knows William would go absolutely crazy. I mean— Will almost killed him once. Pucey is the one he went mad on one year and almost got himself expelled plus a trip to Azkaban. If it hadn't been for dad—"</p><p>George rested his head against mine, using his thumb to brush over my hand in a soothing manner.</p><p>"... but the way he touched me. He told me I smelled nice and then he squeezed my boob." I said in a whisper. "It made me uncomfortable. I'm <em>still </em>uncomfortable thinking about it."</p><p>He let go of my hand and instead raised his arm to wrap around me.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, angel." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Why don't we go talk to someone about it? A teacher— Professor Dumble—"</p><p>"No." I cut him off. "I don't wanna make a big deal out of it. I just want to forget it happened and focus on you and school."</p><p>"Okay." George nodded at me. "I'll walk you to your next class then. C'mon."</p><p>He stood up and grabbed my hand to tug me up as well. I handed him over his bag as we walked up the stairs hands in hand.</p><p>"What're you learning about in History of Magic?"</p><p>I looked up at George at his question, then looked straight ahead again with a small smile playing on my lips.</p><p>"Ancient runes."</p><p>"Oh? Can't you just take the ancient runes class then?"</p><p>"I could— but it's a tad too late for that with the school year ending in three months."</p><p>We didn't have any exams at the end of our sixth year. There is the annual exam to see if we can proceed into the next ear, but we don't have O.W.L.s seeing as that's year one through five, and NEWTs are for seventh years.</p><p>When you enter your sixth year, you start studying on NEWTs level and you continue in your seventh year when you take the NEWTs exam.</p><p>"What've you learned so far?" George asked. "Anything interesting?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "We've learned about quite a few things. My favourites though, would have to be the witch trial of sixteen-ninety-two and the gargoyle strike of nineteen-eleven. How about you, lover boy? What're they teaching you in— nope, I've got nothing. You've got three classes and though we don't have them all together, we're still learning the same thing."</p><p>George's laughter filled my ears, warming my heart. I looked up at him and smiled at the ear wrinkles formed by his eyes.</p><p>I couldn't say this enough. He was fucking beautiful. A beautiful boy.</p><p>
  <em>My beautiful boy.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sigh, I let my bag drop on the round table in the common room. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and brushed my fingers through it to even it out as it fell around my face and my shoulders.</p><p>I ran a hand over my tired face, then ran it to the back of my neck, massaging my skin while I turned around to face Marco and William who sat on the sofa.</p><p>"I don't know how... but we have to convince the four that trying to mess with the Silverberry family, was the biggest mistake of their life." I said, pulling my knife from its holder under my robes.</p><p>"Do you mind telling me— <em>us... </em>what's going on?" William asked. "Cameron's not here so who exactly has been messing with you?"</p><p>I looked towards Fred and George who were walking around, staring at the bookshelves in awe. I don't think they've been in here before — the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>I looked back at my brother. He was leaned forwards, his arms resting against his knees and his hands folded. Next to him sat Marco with a lollipop in his mouth, not saying anything because he was too focused on consuming sugar.</p><p>"Allie?" Will asked when I hadn't answered him. I looked down at the knife in my hand, spinning it around between my fingers. It was closed so I wasn't gonna cut myself.</p><p>"Miles Bletchley, Graham Montague." I said, my tongue coming out to wet my lips. "Cassius Warrington and uh— Adrian Pucey."</p><p>"Adrian Pucey." Will let out a breathy laugh. "It's always <em>fucking </em>Adrian Pucey."</p><p>He went to stand but Marco placed his hand against his knee to keep him on the sofa. He grabbed the lollipop from his mouth and pulled it out before offering it to William.</p><p>"Do you want a lick of my lollipop?" He asked. "I promise it tastes good and it'll calm your nerves."</p><p>"<em>No." </em>William frowned as he shook his head. "I do <em>not </em>want to lick your lollipop."</p><p>Marco scoffed. He looked offended as he then put the lollipop back in his mouth and looked down.</p><p>"You did last night." He muttered. William sighed and leaned back on the sofa while I rolled my eyes.</p><p>I grabbed the edges of the table and pulled myself up to sit on it.</p><p>"What did they do?" William asked me. "Did they say something? Do something?"</p><p>"They—" I let out a breath as I brought a hand up to my throat, remembering how hard Warrington had grabbed it. "... threatened to drag me into the dark forest and leave me for the werewolves along with throwing El and Cece in the black lake if I don't write dad and tell him to let the whole thing with Cameron go."</p><p>George appeared by the table, leaning over it from the side.</p><p>"Don't worry Willy William." He grinned at my brother. "I've already punched Pucey. It was pretty badass if I do have to say so myself."</p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>"Don't call me that." William frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"What? Willy William?" George asked with a teasing grin.</p><p>"Do you want detention?" William asked. "As head boy, I can give you detention."</p><p>"You're not gonna give him detention." I said as George sat down on the table right next to me. I looked back at where Fred was standing, still studying the many books in awe.</p><p>"Do I need to pull on my big boy pants?" Marco asked, earning back my attention. "When I'm done with my lollipop, I can go throw Pucey through a window on the seventh floor."</p><p>"That's probably the dumbest plan I've ever heard of." Fred spoke while approaching the four of us. "Throw him out of the window and someone will see him. They'll track down the spot it happened from and they'll find out who had anything against him. Then you'll go to Azkaban for the rest of your life."</p><p>We all looked at Fred, not saying a word as he stood there with his hands pushed into the pockets of his trousers.</p><p>"What?" He shrugged. "I can be smart if I want to be. Trust me, I'm all in for killing him but I don't think any of us wants to be locked up for the rest of our lives."</p><p>"So what are you suggesting?" William asked. "Because I am tired of having people mess with my sisters. This is my last year. I'm gonna be leaving Allie, Eleanor and Charlotte and I won't be able to be here if someone decides to challenge them."</p><p>Fred and George exchanged a look before Fred walked to the other side of me to sit next to me as well.</p><p>"Just leave it to Fred, Lee and I." George said. "Sometimes pranks can come in handy."</p><p>"They're not just to make people laugh." Fred added. "We can use them to hit the right nerve until they break so much that they'll do anything for it to stop."</p><p>"It's a modern torture method." George grinned, nudging me with his shoulder. I chuckled and placed my arm over his shoulder, my fingers playing with the edge of his hair.</p><p>"Eleanor and Charlotte both have knives." I said. "And they know if they get attacked, they have every right to stab the attacker. They won't hesitate if anyone tries to throw them in the black lake. Plus, I don't really believe they were being serious. They wouldn't kill anyone. It's all talk."</p><p>"Yeah?" William asked. "Then why were you all shook up after they cornered you in the corridor? You came down to breakfast and you were completely fazed by it."</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p>I didn't say anything. The common room went quiet. The only other people in here was two first year students who were studying at one of the tables on the first floor.</p><p>George and I were the only one who knew that Pucey had touched me. Well, us and then Pucey and the three others of course.</p><p>"I mean, I <em>was </em>shook up." I shrugged and rubbed my hands together. "They cornered me. I wasn't exactly expecting it and I was scared they were gonna hurt me so I <em>was </em>shook up but I'm fine now."</p><p>George glanced at me but didn't say anything. I was swinging my legs back and forth while holding onto the edge of the table.</p><p>"Anyway—" I laughed nervously. "...this just got awkward for some reason. I need to go find Cedric because he promised to pose for some photos with me."</p><p>"What is it with you and taking photos?" Fred asked and grabbed my bag, digging into it to find my camera.</p><p>I didn't mind. The boy doesn't know boundaries but it's not like I don't trust him.</p><p>"You're just pissed that I haven't asked you to pose yet." I said, watching as he tried to figure out how to work it. He accidentally took a picture of himself, the flash on and he jolted while blinking harshly.</p><p>"Ow." He muttered and I laughed while he rubbed his eyes with one hand and handed me back my camera with the other. "That was sharp."</p><p>George took the camera from my hand and proceeded with doing the exact same thing as Fred, <em>also </em>by accident.</p><p>"Seriously?" I laughed, taking the camera from him. "I'm gonna take this and you two have to learn not to push buttons that you don't know the function of."</p><p>"Children." William sighed and stood up, brushing his hands down his trousers to smoothen out the material. "Literal children."</p><p>He shook his head and motioned for Marco to follow him before he made his way to the door. Marco got up to follow him but turned around and looked at me, pulling the lollipop from his mouth.</p><p>"Don't bother with Cedric anymore." He said. "Noticed how he spends less and less time with us now that he's a champion?"</p><p>Marco tapped his index finger against his temple twice before nodding at me.</p><p>"Think about that."</p><p>Then he put the lollipop back in his mouth and turned around and followed William out of the common room.</p><p>I mean, sure Cedric have made many new friends after he got chosen as the Hogwarts champion but it's not like he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore. He just doesn't have as much time for us anymore.</p><p>I guess that's just what happens sometimes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe!" George groaned, ducking his head so he could slider underneath my book and get my attention. I bit my lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of smiling but he could tell I wanted to. He smiled himself and pressed a kiss to my side as he wrapped his arms around me and laid between my legs. He nuzzled his nose into the material of my shirt, his voice lowering into a whisper. "<em>Baby."</em></p><p>"George, I am <em>reading." </em>I said and looked down at him as he stared up at me. He let out a small chuckle against my shirt, then nipped at the material to lift it up. He pressed a kiss to my bare skin, then simply rested his head against my stomach, underneath my shirt. "You're an odd one."</p><p>"But that's why you love me, right?"</p><p>I chuckled and ran my hand down his back, holding the book with my other as I hummed in response. I kept running my hand up and down his back, giving him back scratches.</p><p>This morning I pulled out another one of the small notes from the jar he made me and the sentence that was written on the slip of parchment, absolutely melted my heart.</p><p>
  <em>'I love how you make my heart skip a beat every time we kiss'</em>
</p><p>"Do you have a tattoo?"</p><p>My eyes widened at George's question. He pulled his head out from under my shirt and narrowed his eyes at me while I slowly closed my book and put it aside.</p><p>"Angel, is that a tattoo?" he started smiling widely. "You just turned seventeen. When did you get a tattoo?"</p><p>
  <em>I can explain that...</em>
</p><p>I wrapped my legs around his hips, tugging him up towards me. He pressed a hand to the headboard and rested his forehead against mine. My hand closed around the material of his shirt and I kissed him softly, my other hand running into his hair.</p><p>"It's not really a tattoo." I whispered as I pulled away several seconds later, our foreheads still touching. "It's more like – ink that's stuck in my skin."</p><p>"So... a tattoo?"</p><p>I sighed and sat up, George moving with me. I unwrapped my legs from around him and instead got up on my knees, pulling my shirt over my head to show him the tattoo on the skin of my hip. How he hasn't seen it before, is a mystery.</p><p>"It's the harmony symbol." I said. "Allie means harmony so it's basically just the meaning of my name."</p><p>George glanced up at my face before he ran two fingers over the tattoo. I didn't really feel insecure about being topless right now. Sometimes I did, because sometimes I was more insecure about my body, but right now I didn't care. George didn't either. He never did. He said he loved my body and that I shouldn't feel insecure about it just because I don't look like all the models that are completely flat.</p><p>"It's silly, really." I breathed, shaking my head. "Marco did it. His dad did tattoos when he was younger and has the equipment in their cellar. Marco is good at drawing so he drew the design that I described and he then inked it on my skin."</p><p>"Why do you think it's silly?" he asked and looked at me again as I pulled my shirt back on and sat down. "I like it."</p><p>I smiled shyly, crawling into his lap to straddle his hips. He automatically grabbed my hips, sliding his hands underneath the material of my shirt.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone about it." I said, running my thumb over his bottom lip. "Marco is the only one who knows. My dad would kill me if he found out I have a tattoo."</p><p>"My lips are sealed." He grinned and leaned in to plant a kiss on my jaw.</p><p>"Just like my vagina." I blurted. George laughed against my shoulder while I mentally shot myself in the head. "I don't know <em>why </em>I said that."</p><p>When George's laughter died down, he pressed a kiss to my shoulder, slowly trailing them up to my neck. When his tongue came out to lap at my pulse point, I gasped and closed my eyes.</p><p>I tilted my head, pulling my hair away to give him more access to my neck. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I tried to hold back the moans that were gathering in my throat while he kept kissing and sucking on my neck.</p><p>This boy knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly how to get a reaction from me and how to turn me on.</p><p>Though it wasn't gonna go any further than this. He's still sixteen for another two weeks while I'm seventeen.</p><p>"Holy mother of Christ!" Marco's voice erupted, filling the room. I opened my eyes as George stopped and we both looked towards the door where Marco stood with a hand covering his eyes. "Sweet baby Jesus."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being, then climbed off George to sit next to him.</p><p>"My eyes!" Marco continued and acted as if he was shot, falling to his knees. "My <em>eyes!"</em></p><p>He clutched onto the doorframe, slowly sliding down until he laid on his stomach.</p><p>"I am traumatised! Scarred for life!"</p><p>"Oh my—" I sighed, chuckling softly as I watched my best friend act so dramatically.</p><p>"Is he high?" George asked, tilting his head. "He's acting high."</p><p>Marco lifted his head to look at us through narrowed eyes. Then he slowly started smiling as he got to his feet.</p><p>"Marcus, what in the world are you yelling for?!" Eleanor's voice shouted as I heard her heavy stamps before she barged into the room, hands on her hips as she stared angrily at Marco.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Marco scoffed and mocked the way she stood by doing the exact same with the same expression as well. "Don't talk to me like that, Miss Eleanor Silverberry. You're thirteen and you need to respect your elders. But if you <em>must </em>know, you're older sister was simply about to have sex with this very hot ginger person."</p><p>"We were not—"</p><p>"Ew!" Eleanor exclaimed and looked towards us. "I thought you were a virgin!"</p><p>
  <em>What...</em>
</p><p>George broke into a laughter, laying back on the bed while covering his mouth as I blinked at my sister.</p><p>"Why— how—"</p><p>"Marco read your diary during the summer and told me about it." She said, pointing to Marco whose eyes widened.</p><p>"Why, you little sh—"</p><p>He acted as if to choke Eleanor but she simply flipped him off and turned around, flipping her hair in his direction before she left the room.</p><p>"You read my diary?" I asked. Marco slowly turned to look at me, smiling apologetically while scratching the back of his neck. "And you told my sister about it who at the time was twelve years old?"</p><p>"To my defence—"</p><p>"There is no defence for that!" I exclaimed. "Go get your diary!"</p><p>Marco frowned but he didn't get to say anything before I continued.</p><p>"An eye for an eye, Marcus."</p><p>"And if I say no?"</p><p>"If you say no, she'll cut you." George said with a smile as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You and I both know she would."</p><p>I nodded to confirm it and Marco sighed before backing up towards the door, looking at me.</p><p>"I'm only doing it because <em>he </em>thinks I should." He said. "How you managed to get such a hot boyfriend truly is a wonder."</p><p>I went to jump at him but he shrieked and sprinted out of the room. I let myself sink back onto the bed, turning onto my stomach to face George.</p><p>"I like being around you and the people in your life." He grinned. "Gives me an ego boost."</p><p>I chuckled and moved closer to him, laying my head on his stomach. George brushed his fingers through my hair, looking up at the ceiling while I studied his face.</p><p>"I mean, he's not wrong." I said. "You are hot."</p><p>George's fingers continued to brush through my hair before he tilted his head down to look at me.</p><p>"Not as hot as you though." He grinned playfully. "I mean, you're Allie Silverberry. You got the first price for prettiest witch toddler when you were what— two?"</p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare bring that up.</em>
</p><p>My dad entered me into a beauty competition for toddlers when I was two. Thought I could win and gain our family some more good reputation. I did win. Mum didn't like the idea but would my dad listen? No.</p><p>"You know this— how?"</p><p>"Everyone knows everything that happens within your family." He said. "You're basically celebrities."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Well, you're George Weasley. I'd much rather be a Weasley than a Silverberry." I said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family but sometimes it feels like our family is based on fame and reputation. When I was at your home, the love felt more real and your mum was so welcoming towards me even though she didn't know me personally."</p><p>I moved up to kiss him and as I pulled away again, Marco entered the room again. George and I sat up and Marco pushed his way between us, handing me his diary.</p><p>With a small smile on my face, I opened the diary on the first page, but I sighed when I saw what was drawn on the first page.</p><p>"Is that a dick?" I asked, slowly looking to Marco while George had picked up my book to see what I had been reading instead of paying attention to him earlier.</p><p>"That's Will's dick." Marco nodded and pointed at the number next to him. "And that number right there... number ten. That's his size."</p><p>"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and quickly went to a new page. Marco laughed at my reaction, watching me for a reaction as I read one page. I quickly closed it, my eyes growing wide. "What is this, Marcus?"</p><p>"What do you mean; <em>what is this? </em>It's my diary." He said. I opened the book again and scanned a few pages, quickly realising what he used it for. I threw it on the floor, fake-gagging.</p><p>"It literally just ranks your sexual experiences with my brother!"</p><p>That made George look up from the book, and when he saw how traumatised I look, he started smiling in a mischievous way.</p><p>"Well, I want to be able to look back at it one day." Marco said and picked up the book. "Maybe show our children."</p><p>I frowned at him.</p><p>"If you show that to your children, you'll scar them for life." I said. "Why do you have to be so detailed about it? You're literally just writing a story about every experience you have with him and you rate them from one through ten."</p><p>Marco didn't say anything. He just smiled as he hugged the diary to his chest.</p><p>"You asked for my diary, I gave it to you."</p><p>"Well, you could've warned me." I scoffed, pulling my legs up on the bed. "And now I have to find a new hiding space for my own one."</p><p>Marco hummed and pulled himself up to stand, then turned to face me.</p><p>"Yeah, you wouldn't want me reading anymore of your secrets." He smiled. "Like how you were crushing on Mr Percy Weasley up until last year while you were still dating Cameron?"</p><p>George choked on the air and stared at me with wide eyes while I sent the nastiest look to Marco that I possibly could.</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy do I have some explaining to do.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How could you not tell me this?!" George exclaimed as he walked me to my class. "We've been dating for almost four months!"</p><p>"I didn't think it was relevant!"</p><p>"Relevant? That you've been crushing on my brother?! No— no of course not." He proceeded to say. "And Percy out of them all? I introduced you to him for Merlin's sake! Babe, I've got an army of siblings and Percy is the one you had a crush on? Why not Bill? Even Fred, but <em>Percy?"</em></p><p>We had been bickering like this ever since we left the library. I had forced him to study with me which he didn't seem too happy about.</p><p>He did seem more annoyed with the fact that it was Percy, than the fact that I had been crushing on one of his brothers.</p><p>"I've only ever met Bill once." I used as my argument. "After you saved my ass, remember? And if I have to be honest, I found Fred annoying before our sixth year. Don't tell him I said that though."</p><p>"Then Charlie. I would even be okay with Charlie! We've attended school with him. You knew who <em>he </em>were—"</p><p>
  <em>Did I?</em>
</p><p>"Oh, right." I nodded. "I barely remember him though, but he's quite attractive. <em>Especially </em>with that whole dragon thing and he was only hotter when I met him back at the World Cup."</p><p>"Seriously? Charlie too? So I'm what— your third choice?" He asked, sounding all offended. I laughed and intertwined my arm with his.</p><p>"You know you're my first choice, my love." I smiled. "That was just two harmless crushes. Almost like a celebrity crush, y'know? I was dating Cameron but had a crush on Percy. He knew about it. Though of course every time we mentioned it, he either ate me out or had me suck him off."</p><p>George stopped walking and looked at me through worried eyes, a frown stuck on his face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>Had</em> you suck him off?" He asked. "That doesn't sound very consensual."</p><p>I chuckled, tilting my head as I smiled at him. I untangled my arm from his and instead reached for his hand.</p><p>"It was consensual, don't worry. I said yes."</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked. "Did you say yes right away or did he have to <em>convince </em>you first?"</p><p>"George, wha—" I sighed. "Alright, when did this become about me and Cameron?"</p><p>"When you used the words: <em>had me suck him off. </em>It really doesn't sound consensual, Allie." He said and folded his arms over his chest. "Tell me how it went."</p><p>I let out a laugh and mimicked his actions, folding my arms over my chest.</p><p>"You want me to tell you about giving Cameron a blow— I stopped talking when a group of first-year students walked past us, but once they were out of ear reach, I looked up at George again. "... a blowjob. That's a really weird request."</p><p>"Babe." He sighed and reached for my hand, tugging me towards him. "Angel... I just want to make sure that he didn't force you to do anything that made you uncomfortable."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his back as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>"But Percy?" He then asked, making me laugh against his chest. "He's the less fun. The one we all make fun of all the time."</p><p>"Which is mean!" I said and looked up at him. "He's your brother. Your <em>older </em>brother. You need to have some respect for him."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we continued towards the greenhouses where I had class in like ten minutes. "Alright, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to say. <em>Especially </em>not Percy."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I uh— I love Percy. He <em>is </em>my brother, but—"</p><p>"There is was." I laughed. "Georgie you can't say you love someone and then say; <em>but. </em>That's not how it works. You love him, end of story."</p><p>George hummed in response, kissing my temple.</p><p>"My mum is going to absolutely love you once she gets the chance to officially meet you." He said. "I can't wait for that."</p><p>George and I had already made a plan to meet each other's families. About a few into the summer holidays, he's gonna come and stay with me for a week and afterwards I'll go and stay with him for a week.</p><p>But right now we're in the middle of March and the summer holidays isn't until the end of June.</p><p>"So, you found Fred annoying, huh?" He asked. "But not me?"</p><p>"No, not you." I chuckled. "I don't know what it was, but once I got to know him I realised I was wrong. He's nice and he's fun to be around."</p><p>"But I'm way more fun, right?"</p><p>I chuckled and ran my hand up his chest, patting it gently.</p><p>"You're way more fun." I confirmed, smiling softly. "And way more handsome too."</p><p>"I know right?" He let out a small giggle which made my heart melt.</p><p>"Hey— how's it going with earning money for that shop?" I asked.</p><p>"It's tough." He shrugged. "We've earned about a hundred and fifty galleons but we still need like— at <em>least </em>six hundred."</p><p>I hummed, a small smile spreading on my lips, though George quickly saw it and shook his head.</p><p>"I am <em>not </em>gonna accept any money from you." He said. "I won't accept it. I'm not with you for your money and that's what it's gonna look like."</p><p>"No one's going to think that!" I argued. "And so what if they do? <em>I </em>don't and that's what matters."</p><p>"I'm not taking money from you." He said again, looking ahead as we approached the greenhouses where Fred was waiting outside.</p><p>
  <em>I am so finding a way to give them the money.</em>
</p><p>"That took a while." Fred sighed once we reached him. "What— did you stop by a cupboard to shag before you're <em>separated </em>for two hours?"</p><p>He gasped dramatically and I flicked him off while George decided to ignore him and turn to me instead.</p><p>"I'll see you later." He said and cupped my jaw, leaning down to kiss me softly.</p><p>"Bye." I grinned, running my hand through his hair to mess it up which caused him to sigh. He flipped me off while fixing his hair as he backed up towards the castle. I repaid his action, flipping him off too before I turned around to face Fred. "Ready for two hours with digging in the dirt? 'Cause I'm not."</p><p>"What did you say to George?" He smiled. "He had that stubborn look. The same look he has whenever I suggest a new prank that he thinks is too far."</p><p>Fred made quotation marks with his fingers while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I offered to help you two with money for the shop." I said. "But George refuses to take it."</p><p>"Money?" Fred asked, pushing himself off the wall to the greenhouse. "Like— how much are we talking about?"</p><p>I chuckled at his reaction. He tilted his head and placed his hands on his hips while looking down at me.</p><p>"Well, George mentioned you're still in need for six hundred galleons so I'm thinking — <em>six hundred galleons."</em></p><p>Fred nodded slowly before he sighed and wrapped his arm around my neck as we walked inside of the greenhouses.</p><p>"I hate my twin sometimes." He sighed. "My more unattractive twin."</p><p>Fred gave me a side look.</p><p>"But if you happened to need someone to hold onto your money for you know— just a little while, I'm your guy."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I get that he needed to get me back for kissing Warrington, but seriously?" Marco scoffed. "Making out with my brother? That's a new low."</p><p>I was hanging from my feet from William's pull-up bar that I had hung in the doorway to my dormitory. I had started by working out but now I'm just hanging from my feet while Marco is leaned against the wall.</p><p>"I still can't believe you kissed Warrington." I said. "The guy's a fucking psychopath."</p><p>"Excuse me, Allie? We're talking about William kissing Timothy. Not me kissing Warrington."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. My hands were dangling over my head, almost touching the floor while my hair had fallen around my head as well, and I could feel the blood rush to my brain.</p><p>"I'm not mad at Will." Marco told me. "Trust me. Seeing him kiss someone else was hot, just like when we had that threesome with Lee but—"</p><p>"What?" I asked and raised my head a little to look at him. He looked down at me with a frown.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You told me it was a Slytherin." I said before I looked at my ring. "Go on, say that again. You had a threesome with Lee?"</p><p>I moved my hand closer to him while looking at the stone to see if it would turn black.</p><p>"What?" Marco laughed. "I didn't say that. We didn't have a threesome with Lee."</p><p>The stone in my ring slowly turned black, causing me to shriek as I looked at him again.</p><p>"Liar!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god! Wait wait wait, Lee said he likes your ass... or was it William's ass? He was probably talking about— you had a threesome with Lee!"</p><p>I tried to reach out Marco, but my attention was turned to the entrance of the common room as Eleanor entered, follow by George, Fred and the one my friend and brother apparently had a threesome with. Lee Jordan.</p><p>"What in the world—" Fred spoke as they looked up to the first floor where I was hanging.</p><p>"Well hello guys." Marco grinned and walked to the railing to look down at them. "Why don't you come up and join us?"</p><p>He looked back at me with a grin, then looked at them again.</p><p>"We're just— <em>hanging </em>out."</p><p>"<em>I'm </em>hanging out." I corrected him, trying to reach the floor again. The four people appeared by the stairs, Eleanor leading the way as she headed for her room.</p><p>"I like your boyfriend." She told me. "He's better than mr small penis."</p><p>"El!" I shouted after her as she walked away, trying to hold back my laughter. "Don't say the word penis! You're gonna make me laugh and I'll fall and break my neck and you know what that means! You'll have to be the big sister!"</p><p>She closed the door behind her to her room.</p><p>"Allie, what are you doing?" George asked and stood in front of me, placing his hands on either side of the doorframe, looking down at me while I looked up at him with a weak smile.</p><p>"I wanted to work out."</p><p>"But— you're just hanging there."</p><p>"I got bored." I sighed. "So I decided to hang from my feet and now I'm scared to get down because I'm scared of breaking my neck."</p><p>Lee got down on the floor and leaned against the doorframe before poking my cheek.</p><p>"What are you do—"</p><p>He poked my cheek again and I bit at his finger which made him shriek and pull it back.</p><p>"You had a threesome with my friend and my brother." I said. Lee blinked at me before he looked up at Marco. Fred chocked and George inhaled sharply as the two also looked at Marco, then slowly looked to Lee. "But there's just something I don't understand."</p><p>I pointed to Marco.</p><p>"The day you told me you and Will had found something and that you were on your way to have sex... about ten minutes later, Lee walked into the corridor. You had a threesome in ten minutes?"</p><p>"Partridge!" Lee exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"</p><p>"It was an accident!" Marco argued. "I accidentally let it slip and when she asked me again, her dumb ring turned black so she knew I was lying!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Are we just gonna act like it's totally normal that she's hanging with her feet in the air?" Fred asked. "Allie, do you need help getting down or—"</p><p>"No." I scoffed. "That's embarrassing. I just need to—"</p><p>I tried to get down but as soon as I got my left foot free, the other slipped out too and I screamed as I fell to the floor, landing on my back with the guys all <em>'oooh'-</em>ing at me.</p><p>"I'm on the floor." I whispered, trying to ignore the faint pain in my back. "I am <em>on... </em>the floor."</p><p>"That looked like it hurt." Lee laughed while George stepped over me and reached for my hand. I let him help me up before I fixed my hair and straightened out my clothes.</p><p>"Lee?" I breathed and looked down at him as he sat on the floor. He raised his eyebrows at me as I send him a fake smile. "Shut up."</p><p>My eyes moved to Marco and Fred. Marco was standing by Fred's side, their faces way too close to each other. Marco was narrowing his eyes at him, looking like a predator smelling his victim. Fred on the other hand looked like he was about to break into laughter due to it.</p><p>"Marco what are you doing?" I asked. "You can't— <em>why </em>are you trying to lick his hair?"</p><p>Marco stopped his actions, his tongue almost touching Fred's hair. He retrieved his tongue, then stepped back and looked Fred up and down, winking at him.</p><p>"Mate." Fred laughed. "Are you okay? I'm genuinely asking because trying to lick someone else's hair is a little odd."</p><p>"<em>Mate." </em>Marco whispered, leaning closer to Fred. "I think the weed just reached it's maximum intensity."</p><p>
  <em>He's high?</em>
</p><p>I mean, of course he's high.</p><p>"Marco?" I chuckled, walking closer to him before extending my hand to him. "Come here, love."</p><p>He looked at my hand, his eyes kinda wide with his lips parted. He giggled as he put his hand in mine, and I slowly dragged him to my bed, guiding him to lay down.</p><p>He had eaten a brownie full of weed that he had baked himself last night when he snuck into the kitchen and it takes about thirty to sixty minutes for it to kick in.</p><p>Once Marco was lying down, he wrapped his arms around my legs and hugged me.</p><p>"Alright." I chuckled, patting his head. "You good?"</p><p>"You're a good friend." He whispered. "And I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Marco." I smiled. He let his hands drop and giggled to himself as he closed his eyes. I turned around and rested an arm on the frame of my bed while looking at the three guys.</p><p>Lee still sat on the floor while Fred leaned at the frame where Lee sat, and George was in the room, his hands pushed into the pockets of his light blue jeans.</p><p>"So— I'm guessing you charmed your way into my sister's heart to get her to let you in?" I asked. "Good job. You have to be tough to persuade her."</p><p>"We promised her three months supply of skiving snackboxes." Fred said. "So anytime she wants either the nosebleed nougat, the puking pastille or anything else from them, she can get it from free."</p><p>"Said she wants to use them on Charlotte." Lee said. "Apparently they're currently in some kind of prank war. They're almost like a mini version of Fred and George."</p><p>"Apart from the fact that Eleanor and Charlotte aren't twins." I said with a small smile. "And they actually hate each other. Like full-on scream at each other during breakfast at home because they both want the last of the bacon."</p><p>The three looked at each other before looking at me again without saying anything.</p><p>"Yeah." I sighed. "Eleanor is pissed about having a little sister. She wishes she was the youngest so she could get away with shit. It's actually quite odd because there's only a year difference so she doesn't remember being the youngest."</p><p>
  <em>Why am I babbling?</em>
</p><p>"So uh— why are you guys here?" I asked. "Did you want anything specific or are you just here to see me? Your favourite person in the whole entire world?"</p><p>Fred immediately scoffed and slid his arm up the doorframe to rest it above his head.</p><p>"Favourite person? Sweetheart, you're not Kurt Cobain."</p><p>"Oi!" Lee swatted Fred's leg. "Don't talk like. That's <em>our </em>Allie you're talking to."</p><p>George sighed at them before he walked closer to me and rested his arm on the frame as well while looking down at me.</p><p>"We're hosting a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight." He said and brought his hand up to my face, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger, locking it behind my ear. "Wanna come? Everyone besides Slytherin are invited."</p><p>"Why?" I chuckled. "You know, not all Slytherin's are assholes. Quite a few of them are really nice. I never understood why Gryffindor and Slytherin are so against each other."</p><p>"It's not 'cause we hate them." Fred said as he approached us as well. "It's because they never show up and we hate rejection so we just stopped inviting them."</p><p>"And Fred thinks if we don't invite them, they'll show up." George said. "Because they tend to do the opposite of what they're asked to do."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco was already drunk and we hadn't even been here for ten minutes. He was running up the stairs to the girls dormitories only to slide down them when they turned into one big slide and then he's laugh about it.</p><p>William was standing at the end of them, watching him to make sure he didn't go somewhere or get himself hurt.</p><p>Cedric was here too but he was surrounded by a lot of girls that were hitting on them even though he's with Cho who was watching it from afar.</p><p>"Boo." A chill voice whispered in my ear, the warm breath hitting me. My body jolted with surprise before I relaxed at the realisation that it was only George. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me from behind. "I've missed you."</p><p>"You saw me earlier, baby." I grinned and moved my hand back to his neck as he kissed mine.</p><p>"Five hours." He whispered against my neck. "Which is way too long. Do you know you look really beautiful tonight? You're always beautiful but right now I really want to take you against the wall in front of everyone."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, don't say that.</em>
</p><p>"How much have you had to drink?" I asked softly before I turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips while his hands ran down to rest on my lower back.</p><p>"Quite a few." He mumbled, kissing me back in an eager and hungry manner.</p><p>"What? cups? Two cups? Three?"</p><p>"Six." He whispered, kissing me again. "I think I'm drunk."</p><p>"Is that so?" I chuckled, pulling away to look at him. His pupils were violently dilated, almost completely filling out the hazel colour. "Come. Let's get you a seat on the sofa."</p><p>I laced my fingers with his and guided him over to the sofa. I let go of his hand and he shoved both of his into the pockets of his trousers while sitting down on the sofa. He spread his legs while leaning back against the cushions, staring up at me with a drunk expression that only made him even hotter.</p><p>"So beautiful." He whispered, pulling his hands out of his trousers. He reached for me and wrapped his fingers around the belt loops in my shorts, tugging me between his legs. "Thank you for coming tonight."</p><p>I smiled at him as decided to straddle him, a knee on either side of him on the sofa.</p><p>"You don't want anything to drink?" He asked, pouting at me as he stared at my lips. "You've been here for ten minutes and you haven't had <em>one </em>sip."</p><p>"I uh— believe it or not but I have never really consumed alcohol before." I said. "I've had tiny sips before but never like more than two at a time."</p><p>"Okay." He smiled softly, running his hands underneath the material of my shirt, rubbing my skin in a soothing way. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to. Just stay here with me, yeah? I want snuggles."</p><p>I chuckled and ran my hands up his shoulders before leaning down to hide my face in the crook of his neck, kissing his soft skin.</p><p>George wrapped his arms around my lower back, hugging me tightly while enjoying the way I kissed his neck.</p><p>No one were paying attention to anyone. Loads of couples were making out here and there and most people in here were drunk. Lee and Fred had been the ones to sneak in alcohol, seeing as it's against the school rules.</p><p>"You know what I would love to do right now?" George whispered, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as I sucked on his skin. I hummed, encouraging him to continue. George brushed his fingers through the side of my hair before breathing against my ear, sucking my earlobe into his mouth, biting on it gently, then let go of it with a soft moan in my ear. "Bend you over the armrest and make you cum around me until your legs can't carry your weight anymore."</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>I swallowed harshly before pulling my lips away from his neck, so I could look at him. Our eyes met and his pupils were even more dilated while I could feel his excitement grow underneath me.</p><p>"You're sixteen." I reminded him with a small smile, tracing my thumb over his cheekbone. "And I'm— <em>not."</em></p><p>"I know, baby." He pouted. "You're no sex offender."</p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>Something I just learned about George is that he gets very clingy and horny when drunk, plus he calls me <em>'baby' </em>a lot.</p><p>"I actually— I think you're awesome." He giggled, placing his thumb against my bottom lip. "Because you—"</p><p>He pressed his lips together and held back a burp before continuing to talk, his eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>"... you're a strong independent woman and you don't need nobody, but you still chose <em>me."</em></p><p>I leaned in to kiss him when Cedric showed up, leaning on the back of the sofa, smiling at me.</p><p>"Hi Ced." I smiled softly. "You okay?"</p><p>George leaned his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes with his lips parted and then his breathing changed.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just pass out?</em>
</p><p>I poked George's cheek, trying to see if he was sleeping or not and when he didn't react, I assumed that he was.</p><p>"Allie." Cedric called out softly. "I've brought something for you."</p><p>He leaned down and grabbed something from the floor. It turned out to be a cup full of liquid.</p><p>"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, of course." He said, handing me the cup. "But I thought I'd bring you some firewhisky in case you wanted to."</p><p>"That's odd." I said, looking down at the cup before I took a sip, making a face at the taste. "You suddenly pay attention to me? What, did your new friends drop you because they found out you aren't <em>that </em>special just because you're a champion?"</p><p>I took another sip while looking at him, waiting for his response while he also just looked at me.</p><p>"What?" He then asked with a chuckle. "I'm sorry that I have been pulling away a little, but I'm allowed to have more friends, Allie."</p><p>"Did I say you weren't?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "All I'm asking is that you don't forget about the friends you already have. After all, we <em>are </em>the ones who suggested you entered the fucking tournament. We're the reason you suddenly have all these friends, the reason you're suddenly so popular."</p><p>Cedric rolled his eyes as he sighed.</p><p>"I was popular before."</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked. "Were you always surrounded by people who were gushing over you and wouldn't let you be alone for five fucking minutes? Because suddenly you're never alone and you even stood me up when you promised to pose for photos with me."</p><p>I pouted as I sipped off of the cup. The taste was kinda growing on me.</p><p>"Are you being actual serious right now?" Cedric asked and stood up a bit more, his hand resting on the back of the sofa instead of his arms. "I told you I forgot about it. I even apologised."</p><p>"Wow." I laughed. "You even apologised. Should I clap or—"</p><p>He gave me a dumb look before he reached for my cup. "Give that back."</p><p>"No." I argued, moving it out of his reach. "You gave it to me so it's mine now."</p><p>"I gave it to you so now I'm taking it back." He said. "You're being a bitch right now and you do not deserve to drink."</p><p>"Wow!" I laughed, pointing at him with the finger on the hand that was holding the cup. "Calling me a bitch now, are we?"</p><p>I went to drink from the cup but Cedric reached out and pushed my hand up in a quick motion that made me spill the drink on my face before the cup fell down, spilling the rest between George and I.</p><p>George woke up with a jolt and cursed under his breath while I gasped at how cold it was.</p><p>
  <em>He did not just do that.</em>
</p><p>While George picked up the cup that laid between us, frowning as he then studied the liquid that had been spilled on our clothes, I looked at Cedric while wiping my face with my hands.</p><p>"Did you just—"</p><p>"Mate!" Marco's voice boomed through the room. I looked in his direction, seeing him get away from William to tried holding him back.</p><p>Marco walked towards us with fast and heavy steps, his eyes staring right at Cedric who straightened up with a sigh.</p><p>"What was that?" Marco asked, motioning towards me while George pushed his back off of the sofa, pulling his jumper off. He used it to wipe the rest of my face and neck clean from alcohol, while I watched Marco and Cedric interact.</p><p>"What was what?" Cedric shrugged. "You're drunk, mate. Go get some coffee and sober—"</p><p>"Did you just make Allie spill her drink on purpose?" Marco asked. "Did you <em>just</em> shove her hand on purpose to make her spill her drink on her favourite <em>fucking </em>outfit?!"</p><p>Alright. Normally I'd say he's overreacting but he's currently drunk and he was already quite upset with Cedric.</p><p>"Why don't you back off?" Cedric asked as Marco got all up in his face.</p><p>"Marcus." William said, reaching for Marco's arm, though he pushed him away, keeping his eyes on Cedric.</p><p>"Back off?" Marco asked. His voice was kinda slurred and he kept blinking. He looked tired. "When you're messing with my girl, you're messing with me."</p><p>"Marco—" I tried but suddenly he had punched Cedric in the jar, sending him tumbling backwards, landing on the floor.</p><p>The room went quiet and everyone put their attention on what was going on while Marco stood over Cedric, holding his collar as he punched him repeatedly for a few seconds before William wrapped an arm under Marco's stomach and dragged him away.</p><p>"We all fucking hate you, Diggory!" He yelled, trying to get out of William's arms while being dragged up towards the boys dormitories. "You're a fake <em>fucking </em>friend and we all <em>fucking </em>hate you, you <em>fucking</em> dog shit!"</p><p>While Cedric got to his feet and brought a hand up to his bleeding lip, Marco kicked William in the shin, causing him to let go.</p><p>I had no idea how to react to anything that was happening. Next, Marco came flying towards Cedric again but this time, Cedric fought back, the two ending up tumbling around on the floor, punching each other.</p><p>"Wait—" George mumbled as he stopped dapping my skin with his jumper. He looks around in confusion. "... what's going on?"</p><p>When Cedric got on top of Marco, punching him over and over again in the face, I got off of George. I walked on the sofa, got up on the armrest and screamed as I jumped onto Cedric's back, my arms wrapped around his neck to pull him back and off of Marco.</p><p>My legs were wrapped around his hips, my arms around his neck and his hands were grasping at my arms, trying to get me off of him as we laid in the floor.</p><p>"You do not hurt Marco!" I yelled. Then I felt an arm wrap around <em>my </em>stomach and I got pulled off of Cedric.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Cedric yelled and sat up, looking between Marco and I.</p><p>Marco was once again held back by William while I was held back by someone else.</p><p>"If you ever fucking disrespect her like that again, I will use her own knife and cut off your balls!" Marco yelled, trying to get out of Marco's arms. I had calmed down and fixed my hair. I glanced at the person who still had an arm wrapped around me to make sure I didn't stack again.</p><p>
  <em>Timothy.</em>
</p><p>George didn't even register what was happening. He had fallen asleep again, snoring lightly.</p><p>"I don't know why I ever bothered being your friend." Cedric commented as he stood up. "You're the perfect pair of friends. Both equally sick in the head."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was epic!" Marco laughed while I was trying to wipe the blood off his face. "The adrenaline! And babe — you were fucking awesome!"</p><p>George had woken up and was sitting on the floor against the wall next to the stairs where Marco and I said. William and Timothy was here too, both standing up, looking at me cleaning up Marco's blood.</p><p>"It's a bummer." George muttered. "You were great friends with Diggory."</p><p>People had gone back to partying after the fighting was over. I mean, what's a party without a little drama? Though never did I think I'd have to attack Cedric from behind.</p><p>"It was irresponsible." Timothy said, rolling his eyes. Marco flipped him off, then hissed as I pressed the cloth to the cut on his cheekbone.</p><p>"You're gonna look like a really sexy motherfucker with these bruises." I told him, making him smile confidently. He looked up at William and wiggled his eyebrows. When I glanced at my brother, he was smiling sweetly at Marco while biting down on his tongue.</p><p>It was rare to see my brother look at Marco like that. I know he loved him but he had a hard time showing it in public. As I said — it was rare.</p><p>"Allie!" Lee laughed as he approached us. "That was— the way you jumped— Ron and Harry are <em>terrified </em>of you. I just heard them talk about never crossing you. That's hilarious!"</p><p>Lee had a hard time walking straight. He was laughing and ended up leaning on the wall before sliding down to sit next to George.</p><p>"There's nothing to be scared of." I said, wiping the blood under Marco's nose as he leaned his head against the wall.</p><p>"Babe?" George asked and turned his head to look at me while reaching out to poke the side of my thigh. "Have you seen my jumper? I think I... lost it."</p><p>I looked at George who sat there, shirtless and confused. I handed the cloth to William so he could take over cleaning up Marco, and as I moved to sit on the floor in front of George, Will took my spot on the stairs.</p><p>"See?" I smiled, tugging at the material around my torso, George looking at me. "You used it to clean up the drink and then basically forced me to wear it because you wanted me to wear something of yours."</p><p>George let out a chuckle before he turned his head to look at Lee.</p><p>"That's my girlfriend." He said and pointed at me.</p><p>"I'm aware of that, buddy."</p><p>"Look at her."</p><p>"I'm looking." Lee chuckled, doing exactly that before looking back at George. "She's pretty."</p><p>"I know." George smiled, closing his eyes as he yawned. "I'm the luckiest guy in here."</p><p>Then he passed out again, his head on Lee's shoulder while he immediately started snoring.</p><p>"He doesn't do well when he's consumed a lot." Lee informed me. "And he's been pretty tired all day. When he's less tired, he's a more fun drunk."</p><p>I didn't say anything. I just looked at my sleeping boyfriend, a weak smile playing on my face.</p><p>"Hold onto him." Lee added. "Don't let him go. He's crazy about you. Admires you."</p><p>"Admires me?" I asked. "What exactly does he admire? I'm a girl who carries a knife because she's scared of getting attacked. There's not exactly much to admire."</p><p>Suddenly a cloth was thrown at me, causing me to frown as I picked it up from my lap, seeing the blood on it. Then I looked at Marco who looked to be the one who had thrown it.</p><p>"Bitch, if you don't start to see how awesome you are, I will personally make an entire album full of shit you've done that makes you such a perfect person."</p><p>"<em>Bitch, </em>if you don't stop throwing stuff at me, I will personally take my knife and cut off both of your thumbs!" I threatened, throwing the cloth back at him.</p><p>"Why do you always have to be so violent about things?" Timothy asked. "I'm going back to the Ravenclaw tower. This party sucks."</p><p>"Oi!" Fred shouted from across the room as he heard Timothy's words. "This party fucking rules, mate!"</p><p>Fred approached us with two cups, handing one to Lee before offering the other to me.</p><p>"It's firewhisky." He said. "I know you don't really drink and this is the softest drink in here so if you <em>want </em>to drink, this is probably what you should start with."</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled softly and he gave me a small nod before joining us on the floor while I took a sip off the cup, though I frowned at the taste, looked down at the liquid for a second before looking at Fred. "This is firewhisky?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"You don't like it? It's got a burning sensation when you drink it but you'll get used to it."</p><p>"It's not that." I shook my head. "Is this the Blishen or he Ogden brand?"</p><p>"The latter."</p><p>"Hmm." I mumbled, taking another sip. "And you only have this? Or do you have the other as well?"</p><p>Fred frowned at my question before slowly shaking his head.</p><p>"We only got one kind of firewhisky." He said. "Why are you asking? You're acting weird."</p><p>I handed him my cup before I got to my feet and walked over to the table where George had put the cup that Cedric gave me. It still had a little liquid in it.</p><p>"Cedric told me it was firewhisky." I said and held out the cup towards Fred, though William got up and grabbed it from my hand. He looked down at it, smelled it and then shook his head.</p><p>"That's not firewhisky." He said. "That's the drink Cedric gave to you? Right before spilling it on you?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's not firewhisky? What is it then?"</p><p>"I don't know." He muttered, looking down at it again with a frown plastered on his face. "I'm gonna take it to the dungeons to analyse it. Might be a potion of some sort—"</p><p>"A potion?" I laughed. "Yeah right. Cedric may be acting like a fucking prick right now, but he wouldn't drug me with a potion."</p><p>William didn't say anything. He looked at me, then walked towards the portrait with the cup in his hand.</p><p>When I turned back towards the group of guys, they were all simply staring up at me. Well, except from George who was drooling on Lee's shoulder.</p><p>"What?" I asked with a small laugh. "It's probably not even a potion. Maybe he had mistaken something else for firewhisky."</p><p>"Really?" Marco scoffed. "C'mon. You're smarter than that. The labels are clear over on the table, and Cedric is familiar with firewhisky."</p><p>
  <em>Cedric didn't try to drug me.</em>
</p><p>"Whatever." I shrugged, walking over to sit next to Marco. I sighed deeply before I laid my head on his shoulder, my arm wrapped around his.</p><p>"How much of it did you drink?" Marco asked. "Because it doesn't look like anything happened."</p><p>"Only about two sips, I think."</p><p>Suddenly George woke up with a jolt, looking around until his eyes landed on me, then he relaxed while a smile spread on his face.</p><p>"Welcome back." I grinned at him. "How long are you staying this time?"</p><p>"It's cold." He simply muttered, closing his eyes again as he leaned his head against the wall. I got up, untangling my arm from Marco's before I pulled George's jumper over my head.</p><p>I was still wearing my own shirt so it was fine.</p><p>I got down on my knees in front of George and helped him get into the jumper to warm him up. When I finished and he was wearing it properly, he wrapped his arms around me and made me shriek when he tugged at my arm, pulling me closer.</p><p>"Turn around." He mumbled all sleepily. Once I did, he wrapped his arms around my stomach, keeping me pressed against his chest, hurrying his face in my hair. "You smell nice."</p><p>"That's really cute." Lee pouted. "Freddie, isn't that just the cutest?"</p><p>"Totally." Fred replied, voice full of sarcasm, followed by a laugh. Lee managed to pull off his shoe and threw it at Fred who fell back when he tried to avoid it.</p><p>
  <em>They'd make an excellent couple.</em>
</p><p>George fell asleep for the tenth time tonight, his face buried in my shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around my stomach.</p><p>"Can I have that back?" I asked Fred who had put my cup of firewhisky on the floor. "It tastes good."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco and I helped George to bed that night before we ended up leaving as some of the last people. William still hadn't been back with the results of the drink, so Marco and I just went to bed for the night.</p><p>The next morning, I woke up pretty late, considering that we had gone to bed at around three or four in the morning. It was Saturday so it wasn't really a problem because we didn't have any classes on weekends.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Marco asked me as we met in the common room that morning. By late, I'm talking seven in the morning. Normally we're up around six, but today is an hour later.</p><p>"I'm tired." I chuckled, running a hand over my tired face. "Are you hungover? You had quite a lot to drink last night."</p><p>"Nah." Marco grinned, leading the way out of the common room. "I feel pretty fantastic considering the incident with Cedric and my face being completely fucked up."</p><p>"Yeah." I agreed, looking at him. "Doesn't look good. Your cheekbone and your lip looks swollen."</p><p>Marco smiled at me, wrapping his arm around me like he usually did.</p><p>We took the quick way to the Great Hall. We joined William, Fred, George and Lee by the Gryffindor table. It was Saturday so we were allowed to sit at each other's tables.</p><p>I sat between Fred and George like I usually did when we ate together, and Marco sat down between Lee and William.</p><p>George had an elbow propped up on the table, resting his head in his palm. His eyes were closed but he opened them slightly when I sat down.</p><p>"Mornings." He smiled weakly. It was quite obvious that he was hungover.</p><p>"Good morning." I repaid the smile, placing my hand on his thigh underneath the table. "Maybe we should go down to the dungeons after breakfast and make you a potion that'll make you feel better."</p><p>He chuckled softly and went to respond when William threw a slice of bread onto the plate in front of me.</p><p>"I analyzed your drink from last night." He said, earning the attention from the five of us. "Turns out it had Amortentia in it, mixed with rum."</p><p>That made George sit up straight. He ran a hand over his face, frowning.</p><p>"What?" I laughed. "Cedric didn't—"</p><p>"Guys." Cedric's voice earned our attention as he reached the table from where Fred sat. He leaned on the table and looked at the six of us. "Did you hear that Cameron was let back earlier because his dad has some dirt on Dumbledore? I just heard it from Abbott. He got back yesterday."</p><p>When none of us responded, he looked around at the six of us before straightening up.</p><p>"Why are you all so pissed?" He asked. "Did you all get out of bed on the wrong side?"</p><p>"Why are we pissed?" George scoffed and went to add something when Marco did instead.</p><p>"What happened to your face?" He asked. "It's— <em>normal. </em>What happened to your split lip or your swollen eye?"</p><p>Cedric shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, staring at Marco with an odd expression.</p><p>"I've got a better question." George said. "Why did you try to drug my girlfriend with Amortentia?"</p><p>"Woah!" Cedric exclaimed, looking at George. "What's wrong with you all? Why are you throwing accusations at me?"</p><p>"Were you that drunk?" William asked as I ate some of my bread. "You don't remember giving Allie a cup that you told her had firewhisky in it when it was really rum with Amortentia? You don't remember spilling that drink on her and then fighting with Marco before you left the party?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"What party?" Cedric asked, now making <em>me </em>frown. "The Gryffindor party? I didn't attend that. I even told Cho I'd rather stay in and go to bed early."</p><p>"I talked to Cho." Lee nodded. "Said you showed up anyway, and we all saw you. You can't lie your way out of this."</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>My eyes landed on the familiar person in the doorway to the Great Hall, face bruised in the same way that Cedric's was after the fight with Marco.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." I breathed, getting up and off the bench. I walked down the aisle between the tables, then got to Cameron and before he got to say anything, I wrapped an hand around his throat, pushing him out, continuing until we were in the entrance courtyard.</p><p>I pressed him against the brick wall before pulling out my knife, popping it open, then pressed the blade to his throat.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you?"</p><p>He gulped, staring down at me, his eyes flicking from me to the knife constantly.</p><p>"Allie, put down the—"</p><p>"You took polyjuice potion, didn't you?" I asked, trying to stay calm considering the fact I had a knife to his throat. "You made yourself look like Cedric and you acted like a complete asshole and tried to drug me."</p><p>He didn't answer, but his eyes instead flicked to the three familiar people leaving the entrance hall to see what was going on.</p><p>Marco, William and George.</p><p>"You need to leave me alone, Cameron." I said. "We broke up months ago and I've moved on."</p><p>He looked at me again, a smile spreading on his lips.</p><p>"Allie, put down the knife." William said, stepping towards us. "You're gonna accidentally hurt him and that'll end up harming yourself."</p><p>I didn't reply. I stared at Cameron, feeling the anger boil inside of me. I absolutely hated him. I hated everything he did — how he acted him.</p><p>"I should've known." I said through gritted teeth. "That was completely Cameron behaviour, wasn't it? That's just how you react."</p><p>"Allie." William called out again, but once again I decided to ignore him.</p><p>"Do you see this?" I asked, motioning towards my eye which still was faintly bruised. "That's you. You gave that to me. Don't tell me you can look at me and think that was okay."</p><p>He didn't respond.</p><p>"This is really getting old." I laughed. "I don't love you, Cameron. I never have and I never will. Move on because you will never be anything other than my violent ex-boyfriend."</p><p>"Knife, Allie." William commented. I sighed before I closed the pocket knife and put it in my brothers hand while still having my other hand wrapped around Cameron's throat, having him pinned to the wall.</p><p>"I'm sorry that no ones ever fucking loved you." I spat at Cameron. "But you're making it really hard. I'm gonna get a restraining order and if you break that, you'll simply get locked up."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Allie?"</p><p>At the sound of the familiar female voice, I let my hand drop from Cameron's throat, and turned around quickly, my eyes wide.</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>There she stood. My mum. A little taller than me with brown wavy hair that reached just above her shoulders. She was wearing plain black trousers with a white dress-shirt and a black blazer over it. She was also wearing makeup and had a bag thrown over her shoulder while she was wearing heels.</p><p>Mum looked past me to where Cameron stood, grasping onto his throat.</p><p>"Cameron." She sighed. "Go get something to eat. Knowing what you did to my daughter, I don't think I will be able to stand looking at you for more than a few seconds, and we wouldn't want me going to Azkaban for murdering a teenager."</p><p>Cameron just stood there for a few seconds before my mum raised an eyebrow at him, that made him hurry back inside.</p><p>Mum then looked around at the four of us, smiling until her eyes landed on George.</p><p>"Mr Weasley. It's nice seeing you again." She said before smiling again. "I hope I'm not offending you when I ask which twin you are. I know you're names but I can't exactly match it to your faces."</p><p>"George, ma'am. I'm George."</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at how adorable George was. Adorable and nervous about officially meeting my mum while being my boyfriend.</p><p>"Well, it's nice meeting you again, George." Mum smiled. "Again I have to thank you for helping Allie out during the death eater attack. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to her or any of my children for that matter."</p><p>"Hi Mrs S." Marco grinned, waving awkward. "You don't think I would be able to borrow some money?"</p><p>
  <em>Here we go again.</em>
</p><p>"Marcus go get some breakfast."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Marco hurried to say before turning around, dragging George with him so Will and I could be alone with our mother.</p><p>"Look at you two." Mum smiled before she pulled us in for a group hug. "Is it just me or have the two of you grown up so much since the summer?"</p><p>She pulled back so she could look at us.</p><p>"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" William asked. "I mean— first dad on Allie's birthday and now you on a Saturday?"</p><p>"Right." Mum chuckled. "Dumbledore wrote me. Something about Eleanor being in trouble for some prank. I bet it was harmless."</p><p>
  <em>Well, we're talking about Eleanor.</em>
</p><p>"But—" mum added. "Find Charlotte, tell her that I want all four of you to meet me in the seventh-floor corridor at noon. I'm sure Dumbledore will let me roam the castle for a little while today— seeing as I <em>was </em>one of his best students."</p><p>Mum looked at the clock on her watch, then looked at us again, smiling.</p><p>"I'll see you at noon. I believe you deserve some kind of explanation of all the craziness that is happening at home at the moment."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George!" I shrieked, jumping away as he used the water spell to throw water at me. "Babe, we've talked about this. You don't want to mess with me."</p><p>My boyfriend chuckled and crouched down to where I sat on the floor. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head, and while in a crouched position, he leaned closer, brushing his lips past mine but never really touching.</p><p>"Is that so?" He whispered. "What're you gonna do about it?"</p><p>I smiled cheekily and pulled my knife out of it's holder, slowly opening it while keeping eye contact with George, making sure he didn't see it.</p><p>My fist closed around the material of his jumper and then I pressed the knife to his throat, making sure it was the flat side so I didn't hurt him.</p><p>"Oh, you're gonna cut me?" He challenged, raising his eyebrows at me. He grabbed around my wrist, forcing the knife to press more against his skin. "Think that scares me, love? Go on. <em>Cut me."</em></p><p>I gulped, watching the expression on his face. George's smirk slowly grew as he knew the effect he had on me.</p><p>"That's so hot." I whispered but when George hissed, my eyes widened and I pulled back the knife that accidentally had turned and cut into his skin.</p><p>A line of blood was moving towards the surface and I watched as George brought a hand up, then looked at the blood on his fingers.</p><p>"Oh shit." I cursed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't—"</p><p>"That one was on me." He chuckled and looked at my eyes again as he sucked the blood off his fingers. "Though I have to admit that turned me on quite a bit."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly and passionately, yet with some eagerness to it.</p><p>I let the knife drop to the floor, the sound of metal echoing through the empty corridor. My hand instead ran into his hair, tugging his head back to break the kiss.</p><p>Instead I attached my lips to the cut on his neck before licking one stripe up, collecting the blood.</p><p>George moaned at the sensation and without looking at his face, I knew he had his eyes closed.</p><p>I sucked on the cut long enough for it to stop bleeding, and then I kissed up his neck, over his jaw before finding his lips again. I let go of his hair and instead cupped his jaw, pulling him closer.</p><p>We kept making out like that, my back pressed to the wall, him crouched down in front of me with his hands on the fall on either side of my neck. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat, that George pulled away, the both of us looking to the side where Cameron stood.</p><p>
  <em>If that boy doesn't start to leave me alone, I'll turn into the bloody hulk.</em>
</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him, keeping my arms wrapped around George. Cameron didn't say anything at first – he simply stared at me with a look I didn't recognise.</p><p>"Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"No." George said before I could say anything, though I would've said the same thing. "You can't talk to her because all you do is bother her."</p><p>"I don't recall asking you." Cameron said and looked at George. "Allie is capable of speaking for herself."</p><p>George and I looked at each other and I held back my laugh while George held up his hands in surrender, then went to sit next to me.</p><p>"Oh how the tables have turned." I chuckled, looking up at Cameron. "Weren't you the one speaking for me all those times?"</p><p>"Allie–"</p><p>"I mean, I believe I can recall at least ten times when you decided I didn't have a voice and you should speak on my behalf." I said while George reached into my pocket where he knew I had some gum. "So you're actually being very hypocritical right now."</p><p>Cameron folded his arms over his chest as he chewed on his tongue before staring towards the windows.</p><p>George grabbed my hand and pushed a piece of gum into my palm before closing my fingers over it. I threw the piece of gum into my mouth and looked at George as he took one himself. Then I put my attention back on Cameron when he spoke.</p><p>"I came to apologise." he said. "I'm not proud of the person I am, or the things I've done to you."</p><p>I hummed, nodding along.</p><p>"Right." I grinned. "It's pretty convenient that you're apologising on the exact same day my mother is visiting Hogwarts."</p><p>Cameron may be scared of my father, but he is absolutely terrified of my mum. Probably because my mum's a bloody queen who's not afraid of anyone.</p><p>"If you don't want to take my fucking apology, that's fine." he scoffed. "You don't have to be a bitch about it."</p><p>"Wow." I laughed. "There's the Cameron we all know and love."</p><p>Cameron took a few step closer, pushing his hands into the pockets of his trousers before he crouched down in front of me where George had been a moment ago.</p><p>"Mate, what're you doing?" George sat up straight. "Get away from her."</p><p>Cameron ignored him and raised a hand which caused me to flinch and automatically lean closer to George, but Cameron simply ran a hand through his hair, though he smirked at my reaction.</p><p>George put an arm out in front of me and went to stand to pull Cameron away from me, but at the same time, an orange light was shot at Cameron, sending him flying across the room until he landed by the wall.</p><p>"Oh shit." I cursed, clamping a hand over my mouth before George and I slowly looked to the other end of the corridor where my mum stood with Eleanor, my mum holding her wand.</p><p>"That was wicked." George mumbled, but loud enough for mum to hear.</p><p>"Why thank you very much." she chuckled, pocketing her wand before she walked towards Cameron as he got up and basically sprinted out of the corridor. Mum then stopped and turned around. "That'll be tough to explain to Dumbledore. I made a promise to never throw students through the room again."</p><p>The other student she's done that with, is her own son. It was after William almost beat Pucey to death. Mum got so angry that she used Everte <em>'Statum on him',</em> the same spell she just used on Cameron.</p><p>"I'm gonna go." George told me, patting my knee. "You're okay, right?"</p><p>"I'm okay." I assured him. He smile with relief and pressed a kiss to my cheek before grabbing his bag and standing up. He greeted my mum on his way out of the corridor while I reached for my knife on the floor.</p><p>"Is that blood?" mum asked, causing me to look up at her. Her eyes were focused on the knife. I slowly followed her gaze and shook my head as I closed the knife and pushed it into my pocket.</p><p>"No. Ketchup."</p><p>"Ahh, ketchup." mum nodded, not being the slightest convinced. "We all dip our knives in ketchup."</p><p>She smiled knowingly at me before she walked over and got down to sit next to me with a sigh, then motioned for Eleanor to join us, which she then did.</p><p>"Eleanor has been catching me up a little on what's going on with you four children." mum told me. "And your dad told me about Cameron so I know he's been hitting you. That's what happened to your eye, right? And why you flinched."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"I ended things with him a couple of days after he hit me for the first time." I said honestly. "And I'm with George now but Cameron doesn't know how to leave me alone."</p><p>"He's also got a very small penis." Eleanor commented. I let out a laugh but quickly clamped a hand over my mouth while mum raised her eyebrows at my younger sister.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"It's his vibe." Eleanor said. "I heard Marco talk about it. Cameron has small penis vibes."</p><p>
  <em>That's where she has it from.</em>
</p><p>"I think I need to have a little chat with Marco then." mum chuckled as the doors to the corridor opened, revealing William with Charlotte following behind. Mum quickly waved them over, motioning for them to join us on the floor.</p><p>I remember when we were younger, Charlotte being only two, and some night at home, the five of us would sit on the floor by the fireplace and talk. Mum would tell us stories about her and dad – how they met and she'd also tell us how much we're worth and that no matter what anyone says, the only thing that matters is what we think of ourselves.</p><p>"Let's do this how we used to." mum said with a smile. "Will, you go first. Tell me what's been going on in your life that you want to tell me. Don't tell me anything you're not comfortable with saying."</p><p>I don't know how my parents managed to be married for so many years. I love my dad, but he can be kind of an asshole while my mum is the best woman I know. I've always looked up to her.</p><p>"I'm still with Marco." William started out. "So that's good...he actually kind of proposed to me and I've said yes. Then there's the tournament.. I put my name in the goblet but–"</p><p>"Woah!" mum exclaimed, holding up a hand. "Rewind, my darling. You're engaged?"</p><p>"Well, kind of." William nodded. "We know we can't get legally married because of the rules, but we want to have a ceremony anyway and exchange rings when he graduates in fourteen months."</p><p>"Oh my gosh!" mum exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands before she reached out to grab one of William's hands. "That sounds wonderful, Will. Listen, I'm in the middle of looking for a house with a big garden. You can have the ceremony there if you'd like. Or somewhere else if that's what you'd rather do. As long as you're happy and comfortable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mum left later that day. Told us that she was working on getting a home and then she would fight our dad for custody over Eleanor and Charlotte</p><p>William and I are both seventeen, meaning we are of age and can legally decide on our own where we want to live.</p><p>Mum also explained the whole thing with dad. He had been having an affair for about a year and a half and though she hated him for it, she didn't want us to hate him because he's our dad and he loves us unconditionally even though he has a hard time showing it.</p><p>Mum and dad had just filed the papers, meaning they were no longer married and mum had taken back her maiden name.</p><p>She's now Magdalena Rook.</p><p>I hope she's doing okay. I know how much she loves my dad. She's always seen right through his flaws because she's so in love and I can't imagine what she's going through with having him cheat on her and now remarrying his lover.</p><p>"Take the goddamn knife, George!" I exclaimed, holding it out to him as I chased after him out of his dormitory. "It's not a big deal!"</p><p>"Not a big deal?!" He laughed leading the way down the stairs. "I'm not gonna cut you in the thigh!"</p><p>
  <em>Why did he sound so offended?</em>
</p><p>"Why not?!" I argued. "Baby, it's hot and it turns me on!"</p><p>"I don't care!" He turned towards me. "I don't want to hurt you!"</p><p>I laughed, shaking my head.</p><p>"But you're not hurting me when it's something I want." I pouted, stamping in the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "It was so hot when I accidentally cut you and I sucked up the blood. You said it yourself. It turned you on."</p><p>We simply stared at each other for a moment before his eyes went to somewhere behind me. I turned around and nearly choked on the air when I saw the three people sitting in the sofa area.</p><p>Granger sat in the armchair while Ron and Potter shared the sofa.</p><p>Then a small laugh escaped my lips, turning into a proper laughing fit while I clamped a hand over my mouth.</p><p>"This is embarrassing." I laughed, backing up until my shoulders hit George's chest. "I <em>really </em>need to learn how to stop talking."</p><p>I continued to laugh for another moment, but once it died down, I looked at George who was watching me in amusement.</p><p>"Don't ever stop talking." He grinned, shaking his head. "This isn't embarrassing. This is hilarious. Fred and Lee have been looking for more ways to make Ron uncomfortable and you just did that with all three."</p><p>"You think I'm uncomfortable?" Ron spoke. "I-I'm not— I'm actually very— <em>experienced."</em></p><p>He cleared his throat and I raised my eyebrows at his comment before he got up and hurried up the stairs while Potter and Granger exchanged a glance and held back their laughs.</p><p>"So—" I breathed, turning to George, looking down at the knife in my hand before I looked up at him again.</p><p><em>"No— </em>angel, I can't stand the thought of hurting you. <em>Especially </em>not on purpose and not even if you consent to it."</p><p>I hummed slowly, closing my knife before pushing it into its holder. I blinked at George and pressed my lips together.</p><p>"What's that face?" He asked. "Angel, what are you doing with your face?"</p><p>I shrugged, walking past him and towards the portrait, though George immediately followed after me.</p><p>"I've got a suggestion." He said, chasing after me down the moving staircase. "Why don't we sit down and talk about our kinks, yeah? That way we're both on the same page."</p><p>I gave him a look through narrowed eyes, causing him to frown. I loved freaking him out. It was fun and he was adorable.</p><p>"Okay." I then agreed and stopped walking. The stairs started moving while George and I stood there, looking at each other. "Quirofilia. It's not a kink but it's a fetish."</p><p>George leaned against the railing, folding his arms over his chest while nodding for me to continue.</p><p>"It's a fetish for hands. An <em>attraction </em>to hands and fingers." I asked. "For quite a while I've looked at a good pair of hands and thought; <em>wow, they could do some damage."</em></p><p>A smile spread on my lip as George let out a small laugh at my explanation, then looked down at his own hands.</p><p>"Yours too." I breathed. "Veiny hands are just... <em>fuck."</em></p><p>"Calm down, darling." George chuckled, looking at me again. "We wouldn't want you to have an orgasm on the middle of the staircase."</p><p>
  <em>Bold.</em>
</p><p>"What else turns you on?" He asked. "Try and see if we're on the same page or you'll have to find a new sex partner."</p><p>I gasped.</p><p><em>"Babe." </em>I then pouted, frowning at him at the same time. He tilted his head and mocked my expression. "You can't <em>say </em>that."</p><p>"I just did."</p><p>"Stop being mean!" I exclaimed as I walked over to him and went to hug him when he playfully shoved my head away, laughing.</p><p>In response, I hit him in the chest multiple times until he caught both of my wrists and pulled me close while staring down at me.</p><p>"Agoraphilia." I whispered. "Fetish dedicated to having sex in a public place."</p><p>Was I currently quoting Marco on something he had taught me after becoming experienced with sex?</p><p>Yes, yes I was.</p><p>"I kinda figured that out already." George smiled weakly. "You lost your virginity to a <em>very </em>handsome wizard up in the astronomy tower."</p><p>I grinned.</p><p>"I felt like Cinderella." I said, batting my eyelashes at him which caused him to chuckle. "Sex in the astronomy tower at midnight, the night of the ball."</p><p>George let go of my left wrist and instead traced his hand down my cheek before gently wrapping his fingers around my throat.</p><p>I noticed how his pupils immediately dilated as his eyes flicked from his hand, to my face.</p><p>"You look lovely with my hand wrapped around your throat."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's sixteen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He's sixteen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He's sixteen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he turns seventeen tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's sixteen!</em>
</p><p>"A choking kink?" I grinned. "Same, <em>brother."</em></p><p>George frowned and let go of my throat, then my other wrist too. "Did you just call me brother?"</p><p>"I did indeed." I smiled and bopped his nose before I turned around and made my way down the stairs, George chasing after me.</p><p>"Babe, calling your boyfriend <em>brother, </em>just doesn't cut it." He said, chuckling. "No ones told you that?"</p><p>"Shut up." I muttered shyly before he threw an arm around my neck, pulling me close which made me automatically wrap an arm around his back, feeling him kiss my temple.</p><p>"About the whole blood kink and knife play thing you've got going on." George said. "I'll let you cut <em>me </em>during sex because it did actually turn me on, but I won't ever be the one to cause you any harm. Deal?"</p><p>He held out the pinky of his right hand and I smiled before wrapping my left pinky around his.</p><p>"Deal." I nodded, waiting for a moment before speaking up again. "So— birthday sex tomorrow?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right, but imagine a cock the size of this cheese." Marco said, holding up a round cheese he had grabbed from the table. "How would <em>that </em>slide into the vagina?"</p><p>
  <em>Why is it always when I'm eating?</em>
</p><p>"What are you looking at me for?" I asked as he  and Cedric stared right at me. We had made up with him again. He apologised for spending less time with us and for acting like a douche who let the fame get to his head.</p><p>"You're the one with a vagina." Marco said. "So—"</p><p>"So what?" I snapped, grabbing the cheese from his hand. "You think I spend my free time pushing an entire cheese up my vagina?"</p><p>"Babe, leave her alone." William said, nudging Marco with his shoulder. Marco and I exchanged a look before we both looked at Will who didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Did you just— could you repeat that please?" Marco asked. "What did you just call me?"</p><p>William raised an eyebrow and looked at me before looking at Marco who sat next to him.</p><p>"I said; <em>Marco, leave her alone."</em></p><p>"No no." Marco shook his head. "You called me babe."</p><p>"I did not call you b—"</p><p>"You called me babe." Marco cut him off. "You've never called me babe in public. You've never called me babe in front of anyone."</p><p>William looked like he was getting a little nervous, putting down the slice of bread he had been eating, before he cleared his throat and sat up straight.</p><p>"So—" he breathed, looking at me. "What do you have planned for today? You've been working a lot on the clones' birthday."</p><p>
  <em>Clones.</em>
</p><p>"Don't try and change the subject." Marco said, gently shoving Will in the shoulder. "<em>Babe... </em>you called me babe."</p><p>"Marcus, <em>drop </em>it." William snapped. Marco and I exchanged a second glance, then decided to drop it like Will wanted us to.</p><p>"No but really, what do you have planned?" Cedric asked me. "Are you gonna do something for the both of them or only George?"</p><p>"The both of them of course." I said. "They're basically always together and I don't think they want it to be any different on their birthday so Lee and I have been working on making today the best birthday ever for them. After all, they're now of age. That's a big one."</p><p>"Not as big as—"</p><p>"Marco." I cut him off, looking at him. "I already know where that's going and I am kindly gonna ask you to shut up."</p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes before folding his arms over his chest, acting all offended.</p><p>The twins weren't at breakfast. Lee wasn't either so I knew exactly where they were. Whenever they skipped breakfast, it was because they were too busy with preparing a prank and I had overheard them talk about preparing something in the potions classroom yesterday, so that's where I could find them.</p><p>"I'm gonna go." I said as I grabbed three slices of bread and wrapped each one up in a napkin. "I'll see you three later."</p><p>I left the Great Hall, hiding the bread by my side so no teachers or head boy/girls saw me sneak food out of the hall.</p><p>I made my way down to the dungeons and as I had expected, the door to the potions classroom wasn't locked.</p><p>Inside, the three were working on something in a cauldron, through they all glanced at me when I entered.</p><p>"Good morning, three musketeers." I greeted, closing the door behind me. "I brought you something to eat since you didn't show up for breakfast."</p><p>I placed the three slices of bread on the table in the middle, and Lee immediately grabbed one, thanking me as I walked over to Fred who was closest to me.</p><p>"Happy birthday." I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders to hug me back.</p><p>"Do you wanna know what we're making?" He asked me while I moved into George, hugging him for way longer.</p><p>"Happy birthday." I smiled up at him before kissing him softly. He hummed in response, repaying the kiss with both of his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I rested my head against his chest, keeping my arms around him as I looked at Fred. "Alright, tell me what you're making."</p><p>"Glaze." Lee hurried to say, causing Fred to frown at him as he wanted to be the one to explain it. "We're gonna put them on the biscuits for lunch later and everyone who eats them will soon find their hair to be the same colour as the glaze on the biscuit they just ate."</p><p>"It was my brilliant idea." George said as I untangled my arms from around him and got up to sit on the table.</p><p>"Course it was." I chuckled, grabbing one of the slices of bread, pushing it into George's face. "Eat."</p><p>He made a face at the fact I was shoving bread into his face, but he grabbed onto it and took a seat to have a food break. Lee was sitting on the other side of the table, and Fred was still working.</p><p>"Fred." I called, though he was suddenly completely in the zone, way too focused to pay attention to anything else. "Freddie. Frederick."</p><p>
  <em>No response.</em>
</p><p>"Oh shit, is that Errol approaching with a howler from your mum?"</p><p>Fred flinched at the mention of a howler, causing both Lee and I to laugh. Fred then looked at me with a bored look as I scooted back across the table until I leaned against the wall, next to where George sat on a chair.</p><p>"Eat." I told Fred. "I'm sure the glaze can spare you a break to get some fuel."</p><p>"Fine." he breathed, grabbing the last slice of bread before he too took a seat, though at the end of the table, facing me. "Is this how it's gonna be? You sneaking food out of the Great Hall to give to us? Because if that's the case, I am absolutely loving it."</p><p>"That depends if you're gonna do this often." I said. "Sometimes you three get too focused on one of your little pranks that you forget to eat."</p><p>George broke off a piece from his bread and held it out towards me. When I looked at him, he simply gestured for me to take it and when I did and threw it into my mouth, he smiled softly.</p><p>
  <em>Cute bastard.</em>
</p><p>"Right, shall we tell them about the special day we've got planned?" Lee asked me. "I've been trying not to spoil anything but I'm just so excited!"</p><p>I sat up straight, smiling to myself as I folded my hands in my lap.</p><p>"Go ahead." I smiled. "Tell them."</p><p>Lee's face lit up and he sat up straight, clearing his throat as he put down the slice of bread he had been in the middle of eating.</p><p>"Alright, first of all, once breakfast is officially over, we're gonna play a game of quidditch. Well, I'm not. I'm gonna be in the stands, acting as commentator like I always do." he said. "Though, Allie and I have gathered people for the game. Allie, if you would be so kind and present our players."</p><p>I chuckled when he bowed while gesturing towards me.</p><p>"So, with some convincing, I managed to talk William into joining. He thinks it's ridiculous because it's not an official game, but he just thinks everything's ridiculous. Marco too. He said yes in a heartbeat because well– he thinks you're both very hot, especially when playing quidditch."</p><p>"And that's why he's my boyfriend." George nodded. "Though I promised not to tell William so neither can any of you."</p><p>"What?" I laughed, looking at George. Then I sighed and shook my head while tutting "I knew it. You can't keep in your pants. You just had to go get together with my best friend. I trusted you, George. I<em> trusted </em>you."</p><p>Fred stood up and found his bag, pulling out a newspaper before walking over to George, beginning to hit him in the heard. George shrieked and tried covering his head, protecting it while Lee and I laughed at the situation.</p><p>"Bad boy, Georgie! Bad, <em>bad</em> boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah? You think you're better than me?"</p><p>"Oh, I <em>know </em>I'm better than you."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Say that again. I <em>dare </em>you."</p><p>"Okay. I <em>know </em>I'm better than you."</p><p>"I'm gonna hit you."</p><p>"Then hit me."</p><p>I raised my hand, narrowing my eyes at Marco who was waiting for me to do it. A satisfied smirk spread on his face when I simply just held my hand in the air.</p><p>"Oh piss off." I scoffed and spun around on my heel, hearing his loud laughter behind me as I walked back to my own team. The one that lost.</p><p>We played Quidditch.</p><p>I was playing the beater on my team along with George. Will played Keeper, Timothy played seeker and Johnson, Spinnet and Bell played chasers.</p><p>On the opposite team we had Fred and Marco as beaters. Ron as keeper. He want to try out for the quidditch team next year as keeper so we asked him to join the birthday game. Potter as seeker and Davies, Cedric and Towler as chasers.</p><p>We didn't stand a chance.</p><p>I mean, with Potter, Fred, Marco and Cedric, we didn't stand a duck chance.</p><p>Though we had me — <em>obviously. </em>But we also had George, William and Johnson. We should totally have won.</p><p>"I'm in need of a new best friend." I said when I got back to the team I was on. "I'm holding auditions on Monday at four outside of the Ravenclaw common room."</p><p>"It's just quidditch." Timothy told me. "And it's not even an official game."</p><p>"It's just quidditch?" I scoffed. "Timothy Raymond Partridge. Quidditch is—"</p><p>"How do you know my middle name?" He asked with a frown as the rest of the team started making their way back, leaving only Timothy, William, George and I in this end of the pitch while Marco, Fred and Cedric waited for us at the other end.</p><p>Lee who had been commentating the game was making his way down from the stands to join them.</p><p>"I—" I cleared my throat. "How do <em>you </em>know your middle name?"</p><p>George bit back a laugh while Will raised an eyebrow, and Timothy just looked at me like I was stupid.</p><p>"That doesn't even make sense."</p><p>"You know what, Timothy? Stop being such a buzzkill! You're always so fucking grumpy. I mean, you're like thirteen minutes younger than Marco and yet you act way more mature!"</p><p>Timothy took a step closer to me and I took another step further towards him.</p><p>"Ooh, what are you gonna do?" I asked, staring up at him as he hovered over me. "You're so tall it makes you scary. Oooh look at me. Allie is shaking in her pants from fear."</p><p>"Why do you always have to be like this?" He asked. "Since you, me and Marco made the team in our second year, you've always been like this after losing a game? What's the matter, Allie? Can't handle rejection?"</p><p>I let out a laugh but I quickly stopped as I pressed my lips together.</p><p>"I can— no... no I can't." I bit my lip. "But that's besides the point because I'm not the one being a buzzkill! You've been grumpy thought the entire game and I am just trying to make sure that my boyfriend and his brother have a great birthday, you dumb prick."</p><p>Timothy held up his hands in surrender and gave me a dirty look before he walked back towards the castle.</p><p>"That was entertaining." William commented, his arms folded over his chest. He too was a bit grumpy but we're Silverberries and Silverberries are competitive assholes.</p><p>"C'mon babe, we'll get them the next time." George chuckled and held out his fist. I hummed, fist bumping him before glaring in the direction of Fred, Marco, Cedric and Lee.</p><p>"It's not that we lost." I explained. "It's that we lost to Marco of all people."</p><p>"Heard that!"</p><p>"Fuck off!" I shouted back, flipping him off with both hands. I sighed before I turned to George. "I'm sorry. Am I totally ruining your birthday by being a competitive shit? I <em>know </em>I'm a competitive shit. William's been telling me for years though he's almost as competitive."</p><p>George ran his hand to the side of my neck, his thumb brushing over my jaw to tilt my head back.</p><p>"You're making the day much better by just being you." He said. "You could only ruin the day by being boring, and I honestly believe you're incapable of being boring."</p><p>"Right?" I grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm so much fun."</p><p>He chuckled, repaying my kiss. For a moment we had completely forgotten all about William. It wasn't until he cleared his throat, that we stopped exchanging small kisses, and instead looked at him.</p><p>William then looked at the direction of the four others, then slowly started backing up.</p><p>"Marco... no. Don't you even dare!"</p><p>When I looked where he was looking, Marco was running right towards him and I stepped aside, tugging George with me just as Marco tackled William to the ground.</p><p>I heard an '<em>oof' </em>sound, followed by William inhaling sharply as all the air was probably sucked out of his lungs.</p><p>"Why do you always have to do that?!" William yelled as Marco hugged him on the ground.</p><p>I grabbed George's hand and nodded towards the others, gesturing for us to leave.</p><p>The others were already on their way back and once we joined them, I threw an arm over Cedric's shoulders.</p><p>"Ced, you're my new best friend." I announced, causing him to look at me as Fred, George and Lee started discussing quidditch and who should've won.</p><p>"I thought I <em>was </em>your best friend." He frowned, causing me to widen my eyes.</p><p>"I-I... of course you are." I stuttered. "I mean... now you're my <em>only </em>best friend."</p><p>He laughed softly, shaking his head.</p><p>"Don't worry. No one could possibly replace Marco." He said. "What you two have is special. Don't fuck it up."</p><p>"Don't fuck it up?" I scoffed. "Why would <em>I </em>be the one to fuck it up?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"I mean—"</p><p>"Yeah you're right." I breathed. "I would definitely be the one to fuck it up, though Marco would never let me leave him even if I wanted. He'd be there, holding onto my leg while I try to walk away."</p><p>Not that I would ever fuck up my friendship with Marco. Just saying that if one of us were to do so, it would definitely be me.</p><p>As we entered the castle, I let go of Cedric as I felt a pair of hands on my hips, gently tugging me back. I automatically slowed down, putting my hands on top of the ones I recognised and loved.</p><p>George guided me through a door, let it close behind us before he spun me around. His right hand grasped my jaw, the left resting on my hip while his lips found mine in the darkness of the cupboard.</p><p>First I was a little taken back but then I smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other around his back while he backed me up against the wall.</p><p>I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, asking for access and I granted it to him. I moaned against his lips, bucking my hips against his.</p><p>George's hand ran from my hip and down to the back of my thigh. He groped the flesh of it as his other hand grabbed the back of my other thigh. He lifted me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his hips before he thrusted his already hard clothed cock against my clothed core.</p><p>
  <em>Condom.</em>
</p><p>"Wait." I mumbled, pressing my hands to George's shoulders. He immediately stopped, putting me down. He placed a hand against the wall, looking down at me, both of us panting. "<em>Wait."</em></p><p>"I'm sorry." He breathed heavily. "Are you— I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want. I thought you—"</p><p>"George." I laughed, running my hands up to cup his face. "The only reason I stopped you is because I don't have a condom and I'm pretty sure you don't have on either."</p><p>He let out a breath of relief, then chuckled.</p><p>"Shit. Yeah, no... I mean. I don't really think you can get condoms in Hogsmeade." He said. "I didn't really think about condoms. <em>Fuck."</em></p><p>I hummed softly, biting down on my lip.</p><p>"Alright. You know what, lover boy? We are going to do this. I am going to give you the best birthday sex you could ever ask for. I just need to go get a condom from uh... Marco."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco and William were no longer on the pitch so I figured they had gone back to Marco's dormitory. All day they had been talking about spending the day there, cuddling and whatever.</p><p>When I got to the common room, Cameron was making homework by one of the tables, and like the total bitch that I am, I got an urge to mess with him.</p><p>I tried to push the urge away but then sighed when I found myself walking towards him. I slid into the chair across from him, causing him to look up, his eyes meeting mine.</p><p>I flashed him a smile which only made him cock an eyebrow as if I was being weird.</p><p>I <em>was </em>being weird.</p><p>"I have a question." I said, straightening up as I folded my hands on the table. "Do you have a condom?"</p><p>"Excu— <em>what?"</em></p><p>"A condom?" I asked. "A rubber? Whatever you want to call it... I'm about to have some really great sex. You want to know how I know it's gonna be some great sex? Because every time George <em>fucks </em>me, he finds a way to make my orgasm so much more intense and I am sure that I today will end up in the clouds for at least ten minutes afterwards."</p><p>His jaw clenched as his eyes stared into mine, sending daggers.</p><p>
  <em>I am basically asking to be hit right now.</em>
</p><p>Why am I doing this again?</p><p>"Never mind." I breathed. "He wouldn't be able to fit in yours anyway. I've seen your dick. He's at least three times as big."</p><p>I got up before he could say anything, hearing him bang his fists against the table as I rushed up the stairs.</p><p>"Ayo, my boy, I'm about to have—" I barged into the room but my eyes went wide and my jaw fell to the ground at the sight in front of me.</p><p>William and Marco pulled away from each other as quickly as I had opened the door, though I had already seen William's hand around Marco's throat as he was pinned against the wall.</p><p>My brother was shirtless and had been in the middle of unbuckling Marco's belt.</p><p>"Jesus, Allie." William sighed as Marco laughed. "Ever heard of knocking."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"Ever heard of locking the door before you decide to choke my best friend and fuck him against the wall?" I asked, causing William to cover his face with his hand and groan into them.</p><p>Marco let out a laugh, throwing his head back against the wall as he pointed at me.</p><p>"You're fucking great. I love you, you know that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know what to think about you saying you love me when I just saw you being choked by my brother." I said. "So uh— well, this is great, isn't it? We're all getting sex. I uh— I need a condom."</p><p>William sighed and walked over to sit on Marco's bed while Marco pushed himself off the wall. He has gotten changed into a dress shirt after the quidditch game but now it was unbuttoned completely, hanging around his shoulders but revealing his chest and his six-packs.</p><p>Last year he was completely obsessed with getting six-packs. He wanted to impress William so he worked out so much to get fit.</p><p>"I don't have a condom." Marco said. "We've used all of mine."</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>"How? A few days ago you had eleven condoms."</p><p>I kinda counted them when I got bored. We were hanging out in here and I opened his drawers, grabbed all of his condoms and counted them.</p><p>
  <em>That's normal, right?</em>
</p><p>"And now they're all kinda used up." Marco nodded slowly. "But William has some."</p><p>"I have <em>one." </em>William corrected him. "And I am kinda planning on using it in about thirty seconds when Allie leaves."</p><p>
  <em>Rude.</em>
</p><p>"Oh c'mon, baby." Marco laughed softly. "We're both clean. We got tested during the summer, remember? Plus, it feels so much better without some stupid barrier."</p><p>
  <em>Too much information.</em>
</p><p>Though I tend to do the same sometimes. That's what happens when you spend time with Marco.</p><p>"So we're on the same page here?" I asked. "I get the condom? Because I'm a girl who could possibly get pregnant and I don't want that."</p><p>"Will?" Marco asked, tilting his head. "Don't you just love the idea of getting to fuck me without—"</p><p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p><p>I pressed my hands to my ears and closed my eyes while I started singing my favourite song.</p><p>'<em>Beat it' </em>by a Muggle singer called Michael Jackson.</p><p>A few seconds passed before I felt a pair of hands wrap around my wrists. I let out a suffocated scream but when I was hit on the side of the head, I opened my eyes to see Marco.</p><p>"<em>How </em>are you having sex?" He asked. "You act like a wandering virgin."</p><p>"How do someone act like a wandering virgin?"</p><p>"By breaking into song when sex is mentioned." He raised an eyebrow at me, lowering my hands from my head.</p><p>"No, <em>no. </em>I broke into song because you are mentioning sex with my brother and you had to go into details."</p><p>"You think that was detailed?" He laughed. "Let me show you detailed."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"Yesterday he took me from behind in his dormitory. He went <em>way </em>too slow, sexually torturing me and I had to <em>beg—"</em></p><p>Once again I broke into song and squeezed my eyes closed as if that meant I couldn't hear anything.</p><p>"Stop singing!" William yelled. I opened my eyes again, seeing my brother walk over with a foil package in his hand. He handed it to me. "Allie, you are a terrible singer. I'm only giving you the condom to shut you up and to get you out. So— now you have it and we'll see you at lunch."</p><p>William grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out of the room, slamming the door in my face. A second later, I heard the sound of a spell being cast at the door and then I heard the door lock. Then all of sudden I could no longer hear any sounds coming from the room, meaning they had used the silencing spell.</p><p>"Allie!" Cameron called when I basically ran down the stairs. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him with an annoyed expression as I spun the condom around in my fingers.</p><p>"I really don't have time right now, Cameron." I said before I continued towards the door, though his voice stopped me again.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>
  <em>Boy says what?</em>
</p><p>"What?" I let out a laugh and turned towards him. "Not once did you say that in our relationship and now when you know I'm actually happy with someone else, you decide to tell me you love me?"</p><p>
  <em>I want to hit him.</em>
</p><p>"I can give you a much better life than that Weasel can." He said. "At least I have money."</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "Your parents have money. We both know you don't have shit. That's always been bothering you, haven't it? That my parents give me stuff when yours give you nothing. Don't try and act like you've got more money than George."</p><p>He walked towards me and I immediately got scared, backing up. He had me pinned against the wall, placing a hand next to my head as he looked down at me.</p><p>"You never even gave me a chance to show you how great our sex could be." He said. I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away before opening the door next to me.</p><p>"Oh c'mon." I scoffed. "You're like three inches. I've had you in my mouth and you didn't even reach halfway towards my throat."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before I went to get the condom, George and I agreed to take it to an actual bed for once. We both knew his dormitory was gonna be empty, so that's where he was waiting for me.</p><p>When I got to the dormitory, I pushed open the door to see George leaned back against the poster of his bed. His eyes immediately landed on me and his lips slowly spread into a smile.</p><p>Not a predator's smile, though that would be hilarious.</p><p>No, he smiled with a mixture of lust and love. We didn't say anything. I closed the door behind me and threw the condom at me. He caught it and took a look at it. When he looked at me again, I had already gotten rid of my quidditch robes that I never got the chance to change out of.</p><p>His eyes stayed on my body as I then pulled the jumper off of me and let it drop to the floor. As my hands found their way to undo my trousers, I took slow steps towards him, my eyes staring into his.</p><p>"Would you say that I'm a terrible singer?" I asked just as George grasped my jaw and leaned in, his lips inches from mine. His eyes flicked up to mine. "Because William told me I can't sing. He said that I'm a terrible singer."</p><p>A breathy laugh escaped George's throat as he threw his head back against the poser, his hands falling down to grab around the waistband of my trousers, tugging me closer to him. He looked at me again, a faint smile showing on his lips.</p><p>"So?" I questioned. "George, you need to tell me. Am I ruining your eardrums every time I sing around you?"</p><p>He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>"Is this some kind of trap?" he asked. "If I tell you, you can't get mad at me."</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>"I could never be mad at you." I told him and ran my fingers into his soft hair. "You're way too handsome. Even if I <em>did</em> try to be mad at you, I'd fail big time."</p><p>George smiled slowly as he looked down at my trousers while pulling down the zipper. I noticed that he bit the inside of his cheek which caused me to frown, now knowing exactly what he was gonna say about my singing.</p><p>"You kind of sound like a dying cat being dragged through shattered pieces of glass."</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p>"Okay." I muttered as he pushed my trousers down over my ass, letting go of them so that they fell down around my ankles. I immediately grabbed his jaw to force him to look at my face instead of the lower part of my body. "I need to warn you. I just remembered that I haven't shaved. Neither my legs or my front bottom."</p><p>"Your front bottom?"</p><p>"My muff."</p><p>"Your muff?"</p><p>"My honeypot." I sighed, causing George to laugh while frowning slightly at me. "What? What's so funny?"</p><p>He shook his head, still laughing.</p><p>"Two things, really." he smiled at me. "First of all. You could've just said vagina and second of all, my love... we've been together for four months today. I feel kinda offended that you think I'd care about something as stupid as body hair."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"It's a natural thing." he said. "We've all got hair on our bodies. It keeps us warm so why should I care that you haven't shaved? You can be natural around me, Allie. I don't judge and I don't care. I probably wouldn't even have noticed it if you didn't mention it."</p><p>In response, I wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed my lips to him, moving them slow and passionate against his, yet also in a teasing manner.</p><p>He was holding the condom between two fingers while also holding onto my hips, kissing me back, nipping at my lip from time to time while his tongue found its way to mine. He threw the condom on his bed before he slid his hands to my back and continued sliding them into my underwear to grope my ass.</p><p>While I had gone to get the condom, George had apparently changed for some odd reason. It's not like he gets to keep the clothes on. It'll be going straight to the floor just like mine. He was wearing light blue jeans again a jumper that actually belonged to me.</p><p>It was way too big for me but I once bought it like that because it was cosy and George stole it from me a few weeks ago like the little shit that he is. I like seeing him wear my jumper. It's a dark yellow jumper with three different kind of flowers on it and with the text <em>'no rain, no flowers'</em> written underneath them in all caps.</p><p>George bit down on my bottom lip before he broke the kiss, both of us panting slightly. While he pulled the jumper off of him, I reached into his back pocket where I knew he kept his wand.</p><p>I pointed it at the door.</p><p>
  <em>"Colloportus."</em>
</p><p>As my focus was on the door, I felt George fall to his knees and before I could react, he had nipped at my clit through the fabric of my underwear, causing me to gasp into the room, the wand falling from my hands as my hands flew to his hair to steady myself.</p><p>"Oh my–"</p><p>As quickly as he had nipped at my clit, as quickly he stopped. Our eyes met and he smirked at me, raising his eyebrows before letting them drop just as fast.</p><p>"I'm sorry–" I breathed. "...was I <em>taking</em> too long?"</p><p>He hummed, that stupid smirk never leaving his lips as he ran a finger through my folds on the outside of my knickers. I bit onto my lip, watching him intensely.</p><p>"Long enough for you to be soaked."</p><p>"Well at least I don't have a tent poking through my pants." I said. "Must be inconvenient to be someone with a cock."</p><p>In the next two seconds, George had wrapped his arms around my thigh and lifted me up in such a fast motion that I shrieked loudly bit before I could react properly, he had already walked around the side of the bed and thrown me down on top of his covers.</p><p>I stared up at him as he grabbed around the back of my thighs, nails digging into my flesh as he pulled me to the edge, my legs wrapping around his waist while he leaned down and placed a hand next to my head.</p><p>He leaned down further, his lips brushing past my earlobe before he sucked it into his mouth, then let go of it again, as well as a deep and shaky breath that had me pool in my knickers.</p><p>"There's only one person to blame for the tent in my pants, darling." he whispered, thrusting his hips against me, making me feel his rock-hard cock through the fabrics of his pants and my underwear. "You need to point that finger at yourself."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to my collarbone before he lifted himself so he could look at me. He smirked at me, his hand grabbing onto the frame of the bed.</p><p>"Speechless, my love?"</p><p>I scoffed at him as I sat up, my face being the same height as his crotch. I looked up at his face, making sure to lock eyes with him as my hands found their way to his belt. For a moment, George seemed almost shocked but then his hands tightened around the frame of the bed, his eyes studying me to see what I was gonna do.</p><p>Once I got the belt open and free, I undid the one button and pulled down the zipper. I looked up at him, smiling widely. I ran my tongue along the top of my teeth, winking at him as I tugged down his trousers, sending them straight to the floor.</p><p>"Who's speechless now?" I asked, stroking him softly through the fabric of his grey briefs. He inhaled sharply, his eyes closing while his head fell forwards, his hair hanging lovely around his face. His lips were slightly parted and never had I ever witnessed such a beautiful sight.</p><p>I wasn't even doing much but I could still feel him growing harder underneath my touch. </p><p>
  <em>Just wait 'till he sees what my mouth can do.</em>
</p><p>"Baby, <em>please."</em> George breathed. His voice was suddenly very raspy and much deeper. His eyes opened, meeting mine. His pupils had dilated violently and his eyes were begging me to give him more.</p><p>I hooked my fingers into the edge of the waistband, tugging the material down, his erection springing free.</p><p>
  <em>Boing.</em>
</p><p>No, brain... don't go there.</p><p>
  <em>Don't laugh.</em>
</p><p>You can't laugh when your face is near your boyfriend's penis.</p><p>
  <em>Don't say penis.</em>
</p><p>"Are you laughing right now?"</p><p>I looked up at George who was staring at me with a frown on his face. I couldn't hide the smile on my face and I was scared that I'd break into laughter if I opened my mouth, so I simply shook my head.</p><p>"This isn't doing well for my ego."</p><p>"No." I chuckled. "I'm not laughing."</p><p>"You're laughing!"</p><p>"No." I laughed, tilting my head. "Babe... I'm<em> not. </em>Not at your dick at least."</p><p>He simply hummed, narrowing his eyes at me but when I wrapped my fingers around him, he let out a raspy moan and threw his head back while his hand only tightened on the frame.</p><p>There was something about seeing the person you love basically crumble underneath your touch. It was like an adrenaline and it gave so much satisfaction. I hadn't given him a blowjob yet. Before I turned seventeen, we were both very quick at sex because our relationship was still new and we just wanted to get to the point, but now I got to pleasure him in a new way and it was way too exciting.</p><p>I stroke George's cock, making sure to be slow and torturous. Just like he's acting when he's the one fingering me. </p><p>
  <em>This is payback.</em>
</p><p>"Allie, I'm about to fucking explo–"</p><p>"Beg."</p><p>He opened his eyes, staring down at me with a blank expression before he let out a raspy chuckle and closed them again.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said beg." I shrugged, removing my hand. "If you want my mouth, I want you to beg for it."</p><p>I leaned back on my hands, watching his eyes meet mine when he opened them again. He inhaled sharply and I raised my eyebrows while smirking at him.</p><p>"Allie." he said, his voice deeper than I had ever heard it be before. "If you don't do something right now, I will do it myself and make you watch and I won't pay you any attention afterwards."</p><p>
  <em>But...</em>
</p><p>"If I suck you off–"</p><p>"Babe are you trying to negotiate with me right now?"</p><p>"What?" I laughed. "That's crazy. Shut up so I can give you a blowjob that'll have you cum so hard that all you see is white."</p><p>He didn't get to respond before I wrapped my fingers around him by the base while putting just the tip in my mouth.</p><p>George let out a suffocated moan, leaning his head against the frame next to his hand while I swirled my tongue around his tip.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet and salty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm.</em>
</p><p>"Tease." George breathed out through gritted teeth as I kept slowly swirling my tongue around his tip, sliding all of his length inside of my mouth before going back to torturing his tip. His comment made me chuckle, sending vibrations through him that made him moan, his hand tightening so hard on the frame that it creaked, sounding like the wood was about to break.</p><p>I ran my hand up his chest and he automatically grabbed it with his free hand, giving it a squeeze in approval while I started going a little faster, bopping my head in the rhythm. Every time I came back to the tip, I'd swirl my tongue around it and hum to add to his pleasure.</p><p>"That feels fucking amazing." he chuckled through a breath and as I looked up at him, I saw him bite down on his bottom lip, his face scrunched up.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what a blowjob feels like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it the same as getting eaten out?</em>
</p><p>George certainly seemed to be enjoying it. If I could suck dick forever, I definitely would, especially because he tastes good. It's perfectly balanced between salty and sweet.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a whore for George's cock.</em>
</p><p>I recognised the sounds he was making, the way he squeezed my hand a little harder and the way his thighs tensed. I pulled back, not wanting him to cum yet. One day I'll have him cum in my mouth but not now.</p><p>George chuckled deeply and opened his eyes to look at me. He brought a hand to gently grab my jaw, tilting my head further back. Our eyes met and he smiled softly as his thumb swiped at the corner of my mouth, then pressing down on my bottom lip to ask for access.</p><p>I parted my lips, his thumb sliding past just a little. I kept staring at his face as I swirled my tongue around his thumb, swallowing the small amount of pre-cum that he had swiped from the corner of my mouth.</p><p>"You're really beautiful." he said in a whisper. "Now, take off your bra and lie back."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George pressed a hand over my mouth, looking towards the door as we heard footsteps outside along with the floor creaking, though he didn't stop pumping his fingers in and out of me, so instead of moaning into the room, I had to moan into the palm of his hand.</p><p>You see, he kinda distracted me when I had to cast the spells to I only got to cast the locking spell and not the silencing spell.</p><p>My fingers were wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was pressed over my mouth, and my other hand was closed into a fist around the covers of his bed.</p><p>My right leg was resting over George's shoulder and my other was bended by the knee against the bed, my foot hanging off the edge.</p><p>"I think that's Fred." George whispered. "It sounds like his footsteps."</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>I pulled his hand away from my mouth and bit down on my lip to stop the moans when he curled his two fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot just perfectly,</p><p>"I wouldn't care if it was fucking Dumbledore." I told him. "He could join for all that matters."</p><p>George raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Dumbledore—"</p><p>"No, you git!" I swatted his arm. "Fred."</p><p>"You want <em>Fred </em>to... join us?"</p><p>"No!" I groaned, then laughed and shook my head, but my laugh turned into a way too loud moan when he curled his fingers again.</p><p>I clamped a hand over my mouth, tilting my head back into the mattress. George stilled his fingers and we both listened for any signs that Fred had heard of us.</p><p>"I was joking." I told George as I removed my hand from my mouth. "But baby, you know how irritated I get when I'm sexually frustrated and right now you are doing nothing but teasing me."</p><p>"You want me to go faster?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. "That what you want?"</p><p>"What I <em>want—"</em></p><p>I gasped as he sped up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out while his other hand was wrapped around my thigh of the leg that was over his shoulder, his nails digging into my skin.</p><p>"George?!" Fred's voice called from the other side of the door, followed by a knock.</p><p>I looked at George who let go of my thigh to press a finger to his lips, signalling for me to be quiet so while rolling my eyes at him, I clamped a hand over my mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Lee was supposed to keep everyone away from the dormitory.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, mate?!" George called back, keeping up the fast pace with his fingers, that had me melting under his touch.</p><p>"Is Allie in there with you? I need to speak to her about something!"</p><p>George smirked down at me, keeping eye contact as he spoke again.</p><p>"Nah, mate! She said something about going to Hogsmeade for an extra surprise for you!"</p><p>
  <em>Now I have to go to Hogsmeade to get Fred an extra presents. Thanks George.</em>
</p><p>"Then why is the door locked?!" Fred yelled. "George, let me in."</p><p>George froze in his actions, still staring down at me as I raised my eyebrows.</p><p>He pulled out his fingers and brought them up to my mouth, nodding at me to open up. I did and sucked his fingers clean, tasting myself on them.</p><p>He then leaned down and kissed my jaw before he stood up straight and pulled on his underwear, making a face that showed how uncomfortable it was to be stuffing his dick back inside.</p><p>After he pulled his trousers back on, I sat up on the bed, folding my legs while he picked up his wand from the floor. He pointed it at the door and said the counter spell to the locking spell.</p><p>He hurried over while pocketing the wand, and opened the door just enough for Fred to be able to see him.</p><p>"What's up, Freddie?" He asked. "What do you need to speak to Allie about? Is it important because then you should hurry up and see if you can catch her on her way to Hogsmeade."</p><p>"Are you taking the piss right now?" Fred asked. "You can't tell me she's not in there."</p><p>"She's not." George shrugged. "I'm in the middle of reading so if you would be so kind and leave me to it."</p><p>I grinned, biting down on my lip as pure silence came from Fred for a moment.</p><p>"Reading?" He then asked. "Since when do you read? I mean — you did when you wanted to impress her but you've got her, mate. She's already fallen for you for some reason."</p><p>"Ouch." George chuckled. "She gave me a book and told me to read it so that's what I'm doing. It's hard to concentrate though with you being your usual annoying self."</p><p>I heard Fred hum and he must've nodded or something because then I heard him leave and George closed the door, doing both the locking spell and the silencing spell this time.</p><p>"Reading?" I laughed as he came towards me. "Couldn't have come up with something a little more believable?"</p><p>George didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed my legs and tugged me towards the edge. Meanwhile his hand found its way to my hair on the back of my head before he connected our lips.</p><p>While our lips moved together and our tongues met, I unbuckled his belt and helped him get rid of both his trousers and his briefs once again. He seemed to get my point as he then reached for the condom, breaking the kiss.</p><p>Our eyes met and I was breathing quite heavily as he ripped the foil package open, using his teeth. The condoms we get from Marco and William are a tad too short but the width is the same size. We don't really have other options so we take what we can get.</p><p>We'll just have to buy some condoms that actually fits when we get back to England for the summer.</p><p>"Front or back." he asked me softly as he took the condom out of the foil package, threw the package aside before rolling on the condom.</p><p>"Front." I breathed, biting onto my lip as I watched him. "I want to be able to see you."</p><p>"Yeah?" He smirked, wrapping his hands around my thighs again, pulling me even closer.</p><p>I propped myself up on my elbows, watching his facial expression as he wrapped a hand around himself and lined himself up with my entrance.</p><p>His eyes flicked to mine and my mouth fell open, my head falling back as he slowly pushed into me, stretching out my walls and filling me up.</p><p>"Fuck." George cursed. Though my eyes were glued to the ceiling, my eyebrows making a brown and my mouth slightly open, I could still feel George staring at me with lust and love. "You take me so well, darling."</p><p>He slid out and thrusted back into me so hard that I whimpered, letting myself fall down against the mattress.</p><p>George started picking up a fast pace, one hand wrapped around the back of my thigh while the other rested against my pelvis.</p><p>His thumb found my clit, stimulating my nerves while fucking me for the first time in about a month.</p><p>I had a hand rested in my hair, the other squeezing my left boob before continuing to the side of my neck.</p><p>"Oh my god." I whispered, biting onto my lip at the intense feeling going through my body.</p><p>Butterflies mixed with electricity.</p><p>A fire too.</p><p>A fire that was burning in the lower part of my abdomen, not going away for even one second. The fact that there was love between us made it even better too.</p><p>It made the whole thing more intense.</p><p>"George." I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut as I tilted my head back against the mattress. He found my g-spot as quick as he always did and had me arching my back off the bed, my whimpers filling the room, mixing with George's moans and groans.</p><p>"Go on baby, don't go quiet on me." He breathed, running his hand from my pelvis and up to my chest. He gave my right boob a squeeze before his fingers came up to wrap around my throat, pressing against the sides to cut off my blood flow and not the oxygen.</p><p>
  <em>Boy knows how to choke.</em>
</p><p>"Look at me, angel." He whispered. I moaned in response, looking at him. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but keeping eye contact with him while he thrusted in and out of me, made the fire in my stomach more intense.</p><p>"You're so fucking hot." I told him, causing him to chuckle through a heavy breath.</p><p>I propped myself up on my elbows again, watching him disappear into me over and over again as I bit my lip.</p><p>George's fingers were still wrapped around my throat, stopping the blood from reaching my brain. It made the adrenaline better and the pleasure more intense.</p><p>"Kiss me." I ordered, staring up at his eyes. George's eyes met mine and he let go of my throat to run the hand to the back of my head, fingers getting tangled up with my hair.</p><p>He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Mine moved with his and our tongues quickly met.</p><p>I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, running my hand down his back, nails digging into his skin.</p><p>The kiss was sloppy but mixed with the way he filled me up, it felt fucking amazing.</p><p>Soon a certain pressure started forming in my stomach, leading up to something big. Almost like a knot or even a balloon that was about to pop.</p><p>I broke the kiss and threw my head back, my moans getting louder and louder. That was the way George knew I was close.</p><p>And as always, he slowed down, pulling out before slowly pushing back in, circling his hips to add to the pleasure.</p><p>It was long and torturous thrusts that had my eyes roll back into my skull. My hand slid down my stomach, over my pelvis and found my clit, rubbing it to assist George to get me there.</p><p>"Fuck, baby." I whispered, kissing him again. Our moans mixed as our tongues did as well, but when that balloon in my stomach popped, when the fireworks exploded, I let out a suffocated scream of pleasure, my legs shaking around him while my head fell back.</p><p>"That's it, my love." George whispered against my neck before sucking my skin in between his teeth.</p><p>I see an orgasm as riding up a very tall hill on a bike. Riding up is like the build-up to an orgasm, then you're at the top and then it goes back down.</p><p>That's how I felt.</p><p>As I fell down after coming around his cock, I let my body fall down against the bed while I felt George fill up his condom, twitching inside of me.</p><p>Suffocated moans left his mouth while his thrusting got slower and slower to pump himself from the rest of the sperm.</p><p>Afterwards, everything was simply quiet. I laid on the back, trying to get back to normal as my kind was foggy. George pulled out of me and the first thing he did was to get rid of the condom.</p><p>"Happy birthday." I muttered through a chuckle while George pulled on his underwear before grabbing mine. He crouched by me and slid them up my legs, then guided me to sit, then stand so he could slide them all the way up. "I want to give you your presents."</p><p>George didn't say anything. He glanced at me before picking up my bra, handing it to me. Then he stood in front of me and studied me with a smile on his face as I put on my bra.</p><p>"I have one of them in my pocket." I said and pointed at the trousers on the floor. I pulled myself up from the bed and walked over to where they laid in a puddle of clothes. I dug into the pockets of my trousers and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it before walking back over to George. "Here."</p><p>I handed it to him and he gave me a curious look as he looked at it. He then sighed and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"I told you—"</p><p>"You told me you didn't want to accept money from me." I nodded. "But that's a check of a thousand galleons and it's a birthday present, meaning you have no choice but accepting it. There is for the building you want to buy, with some extra money to fix up the place of you need to, or for some furniture, more shelves — what do I know. Just say thank you, accept it and move on."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marco</b>
</p><p>Will's fingers were continuously brushing through my dark brown hair, his other hand resting against my chest as I laid between his legs.</p><p>We didn't have to say a word. Every time we cuddled, it was in private. He's not big on PDA but he can be very affectionate when we're alone.</p><p>He's not very vocal either. That's why we always cuddle without saying anything. I know he's deep in thoughts and I don't want to interrupt it because it seems to piss him off.</p><p>Other times I do interrupt to piss him off on purpose, but he's a big guy, so he can take it.</p><p>Plus, he could never be mad at me for too long at a time. He loves our sex too much.</p><p>I love it too.</p><p>Being fucked in the ass by my six foot seven tall boyfriend. He's a bloody giant with a huge ass dick.</p><p>"Did you know I once saw a star pattern that looked like a cock?" I asked out of the blue. I felt William shift so he could look down at me. "And it wasn't a small one either. It was fucking giant. Almost as big as yours."</p><p>William didn't respond. He simply hummed and I tilted my head back against him to look up at his face.</p><p>"You okay, baby boo?" I asked, watching as he scrunched up his nose.</p><p>He hates when I call him that but that's why I do it.</p><p>I let out a sigh and sat up, turning to face him on the bed.</p><p>
  <em>I can be serious if I want to.</em>
</p><p>"Talk to me, big guy." I said, placing my hands on his thighs. "You know you can trust me with anything."</p><p>"Marcu—"</p><p>"No." I cut him off. "Please don't do that. You always do that."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"You push me away when I show that I care." I said. "Don't go calling me Marcus now. Tell me what's bothering you or I'll punch you in the balls."</p><p>"You won't punch me in the—"</p><p>He was cut off when I <em>did </em>in fact punch him in the balls, causing him to cry out in pain, cupping his crotch while gathering his legs.</p><p>"I will fucking kill you, Partridge." He roared. My eyes widened when he reached for my shirt and I jumped off the bed, running to the corner of the room for some reason.</p><p>I stared into the corner, confused as to what my strategy was. When I turned around, William was walking towards me, cupping his crotch with one hand with a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong, Marco." He told me and stopped in front of me. "I'm just worried."</p><p>I grabbed onto his chest and tugged him close so harshly that he automatically held out a hand to press against the wall. I pressed a kiss to his lips before I ran my fingers through the back of his hair.</p><p>"About—"</p><p>"Allie."</p><p>"You're worried about Allie?" I asked. "Will, you don't have to worry about Allie. She's good. She's doing good and she's a fucking badass. She can handle anything."</p><p>William didn't respond but instead looked away. He didn't look at me again before I pulled his hair. He whimpered, though looked at me again.</p><p>"Why are you worried about Allie?"</p><p>He shrugged and pushed himself away from me, running a hand through his hair as he walked back to sit on my bed.</p><p>"She's been through so much this school year with Ironwood being abusive and—"</p><p>"...and she dumped him." I said. "As I said. She's strong. She should've dumped him earlier but at least she was able to leave and now she's with five. She's in love and she's happy. I know you have this urge to protect her from everything bad in the world. I don't blame you. She's your little sister — but the only way she'll learn to handle herself is if you let go of that leash you're holding so tightly."</p><p>He didn't respond.</p><p>"I'm actually proud of you." I said, folding my arms over my chest. "She started dating five and you didn't go crazy and interrogate the shit out of him like you did with Cameron."</p><p>William sat up straight and looked at me with a sigh before he ran his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing his skin.</p><p>"Sometimes she acts like the world is so full of love." He said. "She's experienced shit with different idiots at school, but she still acts like the world is so great — full of colour and full of love when the world is nothing but dark, hatred, and people who judge you."</p><p>I pushed myself off of the wall, making my way over to move behind him. I ran my hands over his shoulders, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck.</p><p>He automatically tilted his head to the side, giving me more access.</p><p>"Is this about your dad again?"</p><p>"He says he accepts me." He told me. "But it's been different since I came out. <em>He's </em>been different."</p><p>I planted another kiss against his neck, running my hand down his chest until I reached the hem of the shirt.</p><p>When I tugged it up, William sighed and stood up, turning towards me.</p><p>"Why can we never have a fucking normal conversation without you wanting to fuck?!" He raised his voice at me.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't about me.</em>
</p><p>"Listen, it may be a little difficult for your dad." I said. "Maybe he just needs a little time to get used to it. Some people just aren't familiar with other sexualities."</p><p>"And that makes it okay?" He asked. "That my own fucking dad can't look at me long enough to finish a conversation?"</p><p>"Of course it doesn't make it okay, babe—"</p><p>"Maybe I'm not even gay." William shrugged. "I might be straight."</p><p>"What?" I laughed. "Babe, you're the gayest guy I know. There is <em>no </em>way you're straight."</p><p>William grabbed the frame of the bed and leaned down to look at me, his jaw tense.</p><p>"Maybe you don't really know me, Marcus." He said, a chilling tone to his voice that honestly scared me a bit. "Have you maybe considered that I was experimenting and that you were there? I know you've had a thing for me for years. Maybe it was just the easiest solution to experiment with my sexuality."</p><p>
  <em>He's just hurting and that's why he's lashing out.</em>
</p><p>"Will, I get that it scares you," I said. "Being gay has always scared you. Especially after you came out to your family but your dad is the only one having difficulties with it. Your mum supports you, Eleanor and Charlotte couldn't care less and Allie— she's happy that you're being yourself."</p><p>"Shut u—"</p><p>"She is <em>happy," </em>I cut him off. "Because she finally gets to see her older brother be himself. She looks up to you. You're possibly the bravest guy she knows. She wouldn't want to see you go back into the closet and be all miserable again."</p><p>He scoffed in response and straightened up, running his hands over his face.</p><p>"I think I need to continue to experiment." He said, causing me to frown before I got off the bed to stand in front of him.</p><p>"<em>What?"</em></p><p>"I need to know if I'm gay or if I'm straight."</p><p>"You're not straight!" I raised my voice. "You love me you fucking idiot. No matter what you say, I <em>know </em>you do. You may be bisexual but you can figure that out without doing what I think you're about to do."</p><p>He looked at me for a moment before he shook his head and made his way towards the door.</p><p>"William!" I yelled, my voice booming through the room. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at me as he had never heard me yell that loudly before. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! Get your shit together and stop acting like a baby!"</p><p>He bit his lip and looked at the floor.</p><p>"You should drop that fantasy you have." He said. "I'm not this amazing guy that's worth loving. You need to find someone else. I need <em>this </em>and you need someone who can treat you like the queen that you say that you are."</p><p>"Will—" my voice shook a little and I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose so I wouldn't cry.</p><p>When I heard the door, I opened my eyes but no one was there.</p><p>How did this happen? How did we go from being happy to <em>this?</em></p><p>William dumped me?</p><p>
  <em>He dumped me.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>"Marco!" I sang as I got back to the dormitory that night.</p><p>George, Fred, Lee and I spend the rest of the day together by the lake, having fun, talking and laughing about stupid shit.</p><p>Lee and I gave them their gifts and now I was back in the common room after eating dinner in the Great Hall.</p><p>Marco didn't show up for some reason and neither did William. They were probably together. Hopefully not making out because I am not walking in on that again.</p><p>"Marco!" I called out again, knocking on the door. "Can I come in? I don't want to walk in on anything."</p><p>When I didn't get a response, I knocked once again and clamped a hand over my eyes before opening the door and entering. I closed the door behind me, leaning on it.</p><p>"Marco? William?"</p><p>"He's not here."</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>Why did his voice sound so broken?</p><p>I removed my hand from my eyes and looked at Marco who laid on the bed, rolled onto his side with a specific blanket pulled over him. A blanket that William got him for his birthday. It was full of pictures of the two that Marco had taken with my camera back when he used to steal it all the time.</p><p>His eyes were staring straight ahead and he didn't look happy but he didn't look sad either. He looked tired, perhaps?</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked, slowly making my way towards him. "You're not sick, are you? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"</p><p>As I stood next to his bed, I pressed a hand to his forehead but he wasn't exactly warm. He didn't say anything. When I sat down on the edge of the bed, my hand on his arm, he still didn't say anything.</p><p>"He told me he was using me." he then whispered after a moment. His eyebrows fell into a frown, and I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, his bottom lip trembling before he let out a cry.</p><p>"Wha– Marco." I frowned, trying to stop myself from crying as well. I've always cried if he did. It's annoying. "Marco, come here... sit up."</p><p>He did what I told him to and threw the blanket aside before he wrapped his arms around my back, resting his cheek against my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around <em>his</em> shoulders.</p><p>"Your family is the best thing that's happened to me." he sobbed. "I met you and I met Will, but now<em> that's</em> over."</p><p>
  <em>Excuse me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did they break up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It sounds like they broke up.</em>
</p><p>Instead of saying anything, I simply tightened my arms around him, letting him find comfort in my presence and not my words. I know that's how he likes it. He hates having to talk about his feelings when he's upset. He'd rather just be comforted in silence.</p><p>I already knew that William was the one to end their relationship. That's just William in a nutshell. He gets scared and he takes the easy way out. I love my fucking brother but I told him to not hurt Marco.</p><p>Marco is too precious for that.</p><p>After a while of hugging, he went back to laying down, and I stayed with him until he fell asleep, then replaced the blanket with another one that wasn't from my brother. I tucked him in, folded the blanket with all the pictures and shoved it underneath the bed where I knew Marco kept it.</p><p>Then I left and I didn't go quietly.</p><p>I stormed out, though being careful not to wake Marco. I could feel the anger boil inside of me, the range slowly building. I saw red with my brother's face in the middle.</p><p>I rushed right past Eleanor who decided to follow me with a smirk on her face as if she knew something was about to happen. She didn't say anything and she didn't question me – she simply followed me.</p><p>I ended up finding William helping Charlotte with something in a corridor not far from the Ravenclaw common room. Both looked up as I approached and William started backing up a bit, but I had already reached him and without even thinking, I swung at him. I almost hit him, but he was faster and instead grabbed my fists, forcing it back down.</p><p>"Allie–"</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, ripping my hand from his grip before pushing him in the chest. "Why did you do that?!"</p><p>"You don't understand. I–"</p><p>"No, you're right!" I laughed, pushing him again. "I don't fucking understand. I don't understand how you could hurt someone who adores you so much!"</p><p>When I went to push at him again, he grabbed both of my wrists while sending me a warning with his eyes.</p><p>"Can we go talk somewhere else?" He asked. "You're causing a scene"</p><p>"Oh!" I laughed. "I'm causing a scene. Well I am very sorry Mr William. I wouldn't want to cause a scene and <em>embarrass </em>you."</p><p>He took a deep breath but let go of my wrists.</p><p>"This is gold." I heard Eleanor laugh to Charlotte as the two sat on one of the stone benches in the corridor.</p><p>"What did you say to him?" I asked William. "He told me you had been using him. What does he mean by that?!"</p><p>He looked at me for a moment before he wrapped his arm around my upper arm and dragged me with him.</p><p>He pushed open a door to an empty classroom and once we were inside, he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I didn't mean it." He told me once he turned towards me. "I told him I used him to experiment with my sexuality but—"</p><p>"<em>What?!" </em>I screamed. "You said that to Marco?!You do realise that he got some reason loves you more than life itself! How do you imagine he must feel hearing you say something like that?!"</p><p>William leaned back against the door, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I don't think I'm gay."</p><p>"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "So you're bisexual, pansexual? Whatever. That doesn't mean you have to break up with him and break his heart you fucking asshole!"</p><p>To say I was angry was an understatement. Marco was my best friend and sure — William is my brother but <em>he's </em>the one causing problems so <em>he's </em>the one I'm pissed at.</p><p>"I'm straight." William said. "I'm straight and I'm gonna tell dad that I want to be an Auror and that I'm not with Marco anymore. I was just— I-I was experimenting and I'm not fucking gay."</p><p>
  <em>What in the world...</em>
</p><p>"Will?" I asked, calming down when I saw the panicked look on his face. "Why are you acting like this? Are you going through some kind of crisis?"</p><p>He let out a laugh before he ran his hands up over his face and into his hair.</p><p>"I've been thinking a lot these past few days." He said. "And dad is never going to accept me. I want things to go back to how they were. I want him to be able to look at me. I want him to now make that face he does when I mention Marco but that's not going to happen so I'm just turning back time to when I was straight and wanted to be an Auror."</p><p>"But you were never straight!" I yelled. "And you never <em>wanted </em>to be an Auror. Fuck dad and fuck what he thinks! You'd rather go back to living a lie than being happy? I know you're happy with Marco. I know you love him like crazy and I get that you're scared—"</p><p>"Do you?" He cut me off. "Because the last time I checked, you're in a heterosexual relationship with someone I'm sure dad will accept. You don't know how it feels to not be accepted because of the person you are. You've always been dad's favourite because you're his first daughter and the only son he has turned out to be a <em>fucking </em>faggot!"</p><p>I knew he was going through some shit with his sexuality. He himself had a hard time coming to terms with it because he wants to be fully accepted. He's just one of the people who needs to be accepted by everyone to feel good about himself and it hurts to see him in pain like this.</p><p>I just didn't know it was this bad.</p><p>"You know what?" I asked. "You're right. When it comes to sexualities, I have no idea how it feels like to be discriminated against, but I do know what it's like to be discriminated against because of my sex. It might not be the same fucking thing but I get the whole thing about being judged, about being hurt because of something you cannot control. Pushing people away is only going to make everything worse, William. You actually want to live your life being unhappy because you want dad to accept you? Everyone else accepts you, Will — just accept that dad doesn't, but why do you even care about that? He's not worth it and he doesn't deserve to call himself your dad. You're a fucking great guy when you do what you want and when you don't give a fuck about others. Go talk to Marco, apologise and keep apologising until he feels like he can forgive you. Don't fuck this up."</p><p>He didn't say something for a few seconds. He looked at me and as he teared up, he lifted his shirt to dry his eyes.</p><p>"I can't do that." He sobbed softly. "Tell Marco I'm sorry. I do love him but he doesn't deserve this. I'm a fucking wreck and I always have been. I'm only going to drag him down with me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, Allie." Lee begged. "I'll do anything. I'll be your fucking servant for the next school year. No matter what you want, I'll do it."</p><p>He had been begging me for the last couple of days about wanting to stay at my house for that week along with George. He's been begging on Fred's behalf too.</p><p>"It'll be fun." He continued. "We can have a girly sleepover. Do you like girly sleepovers? What do girls even do at a sleepover? Share secrets? Pillow fights?"</p><p>"I have no idea." I chuckled. "I've never had any female friends."</p><p>"You've never— <em>what?!" </em>Lee shrieked, hurting my ears. I made a face at how high-pitched that was. "What about before Hogwarts? What school did you go to?"</p><p>"Some private school in Knightsbridge. That's a part of Londo—"</p><p>"A rich part of London." Lee cut me off, eyes wide. "I'm sorry— <em>sorry. </em>Go on."</p><p>Fred and George were both watching our conversation while casually eating.</p><p>William was eating for himself at the other end of the Gryffindor table and Marco wasn't here. He hadn't showed up to any meals since their breakup so I always sneak some food out and up to him.</p><p>Right now, it's lunch on a Thursday at the end of April. When I saw him before I left for lunch, he was hiding underneath his duvet, crying.</p><p>Though he hasn't skipped any classes. He shows up but he can't concentrate and he's not listening. When he's got some free time, he goes straight back to the common room to be back in bed.</p><p>"It's called Knightsbridge school." I told Lee. "I didn't have any friends there. They were all idiots."</p><p>"You were what— five to seven years old?" George asked. "Yet you thought they were idiots?"</p><p>"I can see it." Fred nodded slowly. "Little five-year-old Allie Silverberry calling the other kids idiots."</p><p>
  <em>That's exactly how it went.</em>
</p><p>"What about primary school?" Lee asked.</p><p>"Well, Knightsbridge had school for age four to sixteen. They had every key of education so I went to primary school there as well. I <em>did </em>have a friend there though. His name was Tom. It was a guy. I've never had any female friends. There is way too much drama involving them."</p><p>"And there is <em>no </em>drama without female friends?" Fred asked. "Because I'm pretty sure you've threatened at least eight different people with a knife this last school year."</p><p>George snickered, clamping a hand over his mouth to hide it, while Lee just smiled widely without being afraid to show it.</p><p>"Well, with drama I mean talking behind people's back. I hate that shit. I like confrontations. That's what I do with my knife. I confront people instead of talking about them behind their backs." I said. "And guys are way more fun."</p><p>"I can't help but agree with that." George said, his hand finding my thigh underneath the table.</p><p>"So— are you gonna write your dad and asks him if Fred and I can join you for a week at your mansion?" Lee asked, folding his arms on the table.</p><p>"It's not a mansion." I frowned. "It's just a— <em>big house."</em></p><p>"How bit exactly?" Lee asked. "Bigger than the Windsor castle?"</p><p>"No not bigger than the— <em>what?" </em>I laughed. "The castle is gigantic. My dad's house is not even close to the size of that."</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." He scoffed. "So can we? Go spend the week with you and George?"</p><p>I sighed and looked at him through narrowed eyes as he grinned widely to try and persuade me into saying yes.</p><p>"Fine." I breathed. "But you can sleep in my living room."</p><p>"You have your own living room?!" Lee yelled, making the Great Hall go quiet. "What else? Do you have a walk-in-closet too?"</p><p>
  <em>Uh...</em>
</p><p>"You have a walk-in-closet, don't you?" He asked. I cleared my throat before I grabbed a slice of bread, preparing it with some ham so I could take it up to Marco.</p><p>"Right, I'll see you three later." I smiled softly and wrapped the bread in a napkin. Then I kissed George's cheek as I got up and walked out of the Great Hall, slapping William in the back of the head on my way like I always did after he dumped my best friend.</p><p>When I entered Marco's dormitory, he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Cameron was in here too, writing something in a book. He glanced up at me as I entered, but didn't say a word.</p><p>"Hi, love." I smiled at Marco, joining him on the bed. "I brought you some food. Bread with ham. Just how you like it."</p><p>He pulled himself up to sit and forced a small smile as I handed him over the bread that was packed in the napkin. He took a bite, eyes staying on the bed. His hair was a mess, not brushed, just sitting around his face, poking into the air some places.</p><p>"So, Lee just spend another good ten minutes on begging me to let him and Fred stay with George and I during the first week of the summer." I said. "You should come too. I don't know if he'll be staying at the house, seeing as his relationship to dad is a bit complicated and he can legally go live somewhere else."</p><p>Marco shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know, babe."</p><p>"That's okay." I smiled comfortably. "It was only a suggestion. You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable about it."</p><p>Seeing him like this broke my heart. He was always so happy, so full of love and now it was like his spirit was gone – like all the happiness was drained from his soul.</p><p>"Do you wanna go see Cedric later?" I asked. "He's stressing himself out about the annual test like always. It's not until June though."</p><p>Marco shrugged again.</p><p>"Maybe later." he mumbled. "Listen Allie, I'm very grateful for you and that you bring me food but right now I just want to be alone."</p><p>"Oh." I breathed. "Okay. Can I come back after Arithmancy then? Just for a short moment to see you and see how you're doing?"</p><p>He didn't say anything. He simply nodded and I nodded back, brushing my fingers through his hair before I stood up. I looked towards Cameron who was still writing in a book. Then I looked at Marco who simply shook his head, telling me to leave it.</p><p>He probably didn't want the drama.</p><p>He really wasn't feeling well. Marco never said no to drama. It was his favourite thing, especially watching it.</p><p>I left the dormitory, closing the door behind me before I let out a shaking breath.</p><p>Seeing him like this made me want to cry.</p><p>I couldn't handle seeing the people I love hurt like this.</p><p>Even though I was pissed at William, it was the same thing. Seeing him cry the day I confronted him, made my heart ache. I just want the two to be able to talk it through and get back together. I know they love each other big time and they were fucking engaged, even if there was no ring. They were gonna get married. Illegally, but still...</p><p>I found Cedric in the middle courtyard, sitting against the big tree. He was watching the people walk past, while he was eating a pear.</p><p>"Ced." I breathed as I joined him. "You look like you're in love with that pear."</p><p>He looked at me with a small chuckle before he looked at the pear in his hand.</p><p>"Maybe I am." he smiled, but his smile then faded. "How is Marco?"</p><p>"Fucking heartbroken." I said. "It's his first real heartbreak and it just happens to be over the guy he thought was his soulmate."</p><p>"I thought he called you his soulmate."</p><p>"You can't have two?" I raised an eyebrow before forcing a small smile. "I have something to ask you, actually."</p><p>Cedric hummed, taking a bite of his pear as he went back to watching the students in the courtyard.</p><p>"Apparently my home has turned into a hotel for the first week of the summer." I chuckled. "George will be staying, Fred will be staying, Lee too and I asked Marco but I don't think he will. How about you? Wanna spend a week with us? With those three, I'm sure it'll be fun."</p><p>A smile appeared on Cedric's face as he nodded.</p><p>"Alright. <em>Does</em> sound pretty fun."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allie!" Fred called, causing me to spin around to see him jog towards me. "I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Right now?" I asked. "I'm on my way to Arithmancy."</p><p>"It's important." He told me. "It's about George."</p><p>That made me stop in my tracks, my eyebrows knitting together into a frown as I watched his face for any kind of hint as to what he wanted to tell me.</p><p>"Can we talk in here?" He asked and backed up towards one of the cupboards in this castle. He pushed open the door and I tilted my head to question it.</p><p>"Why is it that conversations always has to take place in a cupboard?" I asked. "Is the hallways that bad? The corridors? How about the outside areas? No?"</p><p>"Can you just get inside?" He asked. "I don't want everyone to hear this."</p><p>With a dramatic sigh leaving my mouth, I marched into the cupboard, Fred following me, closing the door behind him.</p><p>I pulled out my wand.</p><p>
  <em>"Lumos."</em>
</p><p>A light appeared at the end of my wand, and I held it up between us so I could see his face and he could see mine.</p><p>"Is George okay?" I asked. "I just saw him at lunch and he seemed fine."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Fred nodded. "But I uh— I think I caught him doing something on our birthday and I didn't know if I should tell you because he's my brother but then again — If it was me, I would want to know."</p><p>I cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"I think he cheated on you."</p><p>Immediately I let out a laugh before I frowned at him. "Are you alright, Freddie? You know Georgie. He'd never do that."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't think so." He shook is head. "But then I came up to the dormitory to see if <em>you </em>were there. If you were with George. I needed to speak to you about something—"</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thinks... oh!</em>
</p><p>"... I didn't know you had gone to Hogsmeade and he gave me this stupid explanation of being in the middle of reading. He didn't want to let me in and when he opened the door, he only opened it a tiny bit. He wasn't wearing a shirt and boy was obviously fucking horny because—"</p><p>"Okay." I interrupted him, with a small laugh. "Fred, that— I didn't go to Hogsmeade. I was in the room with him. He was just messing with you to get you to go away."</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"What?" He asked. "Well, why didn't he just say so? Think I'd <em>want </em>to enter the room if I knew you two were getting down and dirty?"</p><p>"Don't ask me. George's the one who went and got rid of you." I said. "But what did you want to talk to me about on your birthday? You never said anything later on."</p><p>"Right." He breathed. "Yeah, uh— I firstly asked Marco but he told me to go talk to you because you helped him find out that he liked William and I'm having all of these feelings that I am <em>very </em>confused about."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked. "Okay. Alright. I'm skipping Arithmancy. I've prepared for this since the day that you entered my life."</p><p>Fred frowned at me, obviously not understand what I was on about.</p><p><em>"Knox." </em>I said, the light in my wand going out again. I opened the door, grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him out of there and towards the stairs.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Seventh floor corridor." I said. "And then we're gonna talk. You're gonna tell me <em>all </em>about these feelings and I will make sure you do something about it."</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"Shush! No objections!"</p><p>He didn't say anything else. I dragged him all the way up to the seventh-floor corridor, closing the door behind me.</p><p>This was a good place to talk. It was very rare to see people up here so it was the perfect spot to talk about stuff that others don't have to hear.</p><p>"Sit." I told Fred as I sat in one of the windows. He looked at me for a second, hesitating before joining me in the window. "Now, tell me about these feelings."</p><p>He turned his head, his narrowed eyes staring at me.</p><p>"Oh c'mon." I chuckled. "You know me. I don't judge — I don't make fun. I know exactly who these feelings are about and you know what? I ship it. I really do."</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"Ship? Why are we talking about ships?"</p><p>"What? No... not ships. To ship is to basically love the idea of two people being together. You want to see it happen and you think they're the perfect fit."</p><p>"Ahh, okay." He nodded slowly. "Can you just— tell me how you feel about George. I'm not good with these kind of emotions but maybe if you told me how you feel about George, I may recognise some of them."</p><p>I leaned back against the window, letting my bag drop to the floor before I folded my hands in my lap.</p><p>"It's like — suddenly I have this powerful sense of empathy towards him. Almost like I feel his pain as my own. There was this one time a few weeks ago where he wasn't feeling too well because he sometimes gets really insecure which you already know. As the big baby I am sometimes, I started crying because I hate that he feels that way." I said. "Other than that it's just fun. Being with him is fun. Every morning when I wake up, I look forward to seeing him. When I go to bed, he's the last person I think about."</p><p>Fred hummed but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Love makes you feel free but also at home at the same time." I said. "Is that what Lee makes you feel like?"</p><p>Fred's head snapped in my direction, a frown plastered on his face.</p><p>"Lee? Who said anything about L-Lee? You do realise I'm with Angelina, right?"</p><p>"You are?" I asked. "You're dating Angelina? As in Johnson? I didn't know that."</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"I was asking you about feelings because I uh— I think I might love her."</p><p>
  <em>I have a feeling he's lying.</em>
</p><p>I think he genuinely <em>is </em>talking about Lee but uses Angelina as a coverup. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe I'm right.</p><p>"Alright then." I said. "My apologies. I thought there was some kind of tension between you and Lee, but it may just be me and my delusions."</p><p>Fred chuckled softly and brushed his hands together before he leaned back as well, nudging me with his shoulder.</p><p>"But Freddie, I was confused about saying my first <em>I-love-you </em>to George. It was happening really quickly but then I said it after about a month of dating. It <em>can </em>be confusing for some while others just <em>know </em>it."</p><p>I watched him as he bit his lip, then jumped off the window and turned towards me.</p><p>"I need to break up with Angie."</p><p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
</p><p>"Fred, what?" I laughed softly, sitting up straight. "You just said—"</p><p>"Exactly." He nodded. "I'm sorry, you were right. I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about—"</p><p>"Lee?"</p><p>"Your words, not mine." He held up his hands in surrender. "Don't tell anyone, alright? Lee would never even look at me as anything more than friends and—"</p><p>
  <em>Fred and Lee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lee and Fred</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p><p>"... I just need to break up with Angie." He sighed. "She doesn't deserve this. You should probably get to class. Better late than never, right?"</p><p>My lips parted but no words came out. Fred gave me a hug, and then he left the corridor in such a hurry.</p><p>I'm confused.</p><p>
  <em>What just happened?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George hummed against my skin as he planted kisses along my shoulder. He had brushed my hair away to gain access and was now leaned over me while I was doing homework in the library. He'd suck my skin in between his teeth, then let go of it and brush his nose against the area before finding a new one.</p><p>When I felt his hands run down over my clothed stomach, finding their way to the button in my trousers, I knew exactly what his plan was.</p><p>"Would you look at that?" he whispered against my skin, biting down on it and making me whimper as I dropped the quill in my hand. "Didn't know you were that serious about public sex turning you on."</p><p>
  <em>He remembers that?</em>
</p><p>We're in June and I told him that months ago.</p><p>Right, we're in June.</p><p>June 22nd.</p><p>Yesterday was my brothers eighteenth birthday and in a few days, the last task takes place here at Hogwarts. Not a lot of things has happened since April.</p><p>Marco and William didn't get back together and Marco slowly started getting better to the point where he's the old him again, though he still misses William. It's obvious. William on the other hand – he's gone back to acting like he's not actually gay. I think changes scare him. He's almost finished with school and he's scared of getting cut off by our dad for not wanting to be an Auror so he's put the facade back up.</p><p>He even went on to write our dad that it was all a phase. That he's straight and is dating Beatrice Haywood from Hufflepuff. He's not lying about that. He is dating her but I know he's not happy.</p><p>I know my brother and I can see it on his face. He wants to be with Marco and he wants to be able to be open about being gay again without being judged by our father.</p><p>Then there's the thing with Fred and Lee. Fred dumped Johnson but he didn't do anything about his feelings towards Lee and Lee seems really clueless, though it's quite obvious he has a thing for Fred too.</p><p>Sometimes they get really playful towards each other and George and I will just send each other knowing looks.</p><p>"Can I touch you?" George asked as he played with the button in my trousers. "I can basically feel the heat coming from you right now, baby."</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"Babe, you don't have to ask me every time." I whispered with a smile, turning my head to look at him. "I love that you do but from now on, if you want to touch me, just do. I'll tell you no if I'm not in the mood."</p><p>"Okay." he smiled, pressing his lips to mine as he undid the button and pushed his hand into my trousers, but just as he got the chance to touch me, Marco came marching towards the table. George quickly removed his hand and I sighed loudly, the two of us looking at my friend.</p><p>"Hi guys!" he grinned. "I just got the order from Robin. He snuck some of the alcohol out of my dads wine cellar."</p><p>"Robin?" George asked. "Isn't he like – eight?"</p><p>"Nine." Marco corrected him. "He's turning ten in October."</p><p>I discreetly buttoned my trousers while looking at Marco who took a seat across from me while George stood behind me, hands on my chair.</p><p>"He also sent some party supplies." Marco added and I nodded in response while grabbing the quill I had dropped on the table. "So before the task, we're going to decorate our common room and when Cedric wins, we'll bring him back to celebrate with the whole school in the Ravenclaw common room. How does that sound?"</p><p>I stared at Marco, feeling a little annoyed that he interrupted when George was about to finger me in the public eye of the library. He noticed how I was looking at him, then frowned and let out a chuckle.</p><p>"What's the matter with you?" he asked. "What? I did what you told me to. I gathered alcohol and party supplies. Not food though because four and five are on that task."</p><p>
  <em>He's still calling them that.</em>
</p><p>"I think Allie is just a teeny tad tired." George said with an amused grin as he took a seat next to me. "Wouldn't you say, love? Didn't get much sleep last night, hmm?"</p><p>
  <em>Well, you were busy eating me out and edging me 'till five in the morning.</em>
</p><p>We haven't been able to have actual sex since April when we used the last condom that William had. Marco doesn't have any either and we can't buy anyone in Hogsmeade, meaning that all we've been able to do is go down on each other or get busy with our hands.</p><p>"You're right." I nodded slowly. "Just tired."</p><p>"Wait a minute–" Marco muttered, pointing at me. "I know that look."</p><p>He slowly looked to George, then gagged loudly as he pushed the chair back and stood up.</p><p>"Oh my god, did I just walk in on you two? In the library? I need to throw up." he gagged again, shaking his head as his entire body shivered. "I need to go find Cedric anyway and make sure he's studying for the task."</p><p>George and I looked up at him as he shot one last glance at us before hurrying out of the library, leaving us in a thick silence.</p><p>"He didn't even push the chair back under the table." I then said, motioning towards the chair as George's hand found it's way to my knee, drawing circles with his middle finger.</p><p>"A shame you're not wearing a skirt today." he said, wetting his lips with his tongue as he watched me like I was his prey. "Trousers are way more difficult but I suppose it would be way hotter to see my own hand down your pants than up your skirt."</p><p>
  <em>Oh um... fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Is this riling you up, darling?" He asked softly, dragging his finger up to the mid of my thigh.</p><p>I stared at his face, seeing the way his lips were slightly parted, his pupils dilated while watching me with hungry eyes. His breathing was heavy, chest visibly rising and falling in a way that made his shoulders move to the rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>Oh sweet baby Jesus.</em>
</p><p>My leg started bouncing at how attractive he looked, and suddenly my mouth produced way more saliva, causing me to swallow harshly.</p><p>"Talk to me, baby." He said softly. "Turned on? How am I making you feel?"</p><p>His hand grabbed onto my thigh to stop my leg from bouncing, and I let out a heavy breath as he moved his hand upwards towards my heat.</p><p>Then he stood up and moved behind me, leaning down to press his lips to my neck. I tilted my head, sliding further into the seat as he ran his hand down my torso, towards my trousers once again.</p><p>"It's not polite to ignore people when they ask you a question." He whispered against my skin. "How am I making you feel, Allie?"</p><p>The way my name rolled off his tongue, had me swallow harshly as I leaned into his touch.</p><p>"So good." I whispered, closing my eyes as he popped open the button. "You're making me feel <em>so </em>good, lover boy."</p><p>He chuckled at the nickname, the vibrations going right through my body. His hand slipped into my trousers and cupped my sex on top of my knickers but even though it was minimal contact, it still had me bucking my hips against his hand.</p><p>"You'll have to stay quiet, my darling. Do you think you can do that for me?"</p><p>"Yes." I breathed, bucking my hips against his hand again when he rubbed on top of my knickers. "George, <em>please."</em></p><p>"What do you want, baby? Do you want my fingers?" He asked, nipping at my earlobe. "In the middle of the library?"</p><p>He gasped dramatically and I moaned when he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.</p><p>He slipped his fingers into my underwear, running his fingers through my folds. I bit onto my lip, a moan getting stuck in my throat.</p><p>"<em>Soaked." </em>He whispered, groaning softly. "Did I cause this?"</p><p>"Mhm." I hummed in response, bucking my hips against his hand. "<em>Georgie."</em></p><p>He hummed into my ear, moaning as he slid his middle finger into me. I threw my head back against him, closing my eyes.</p><p>"So tight." He whispered. "Just like always."</p><p>
  <em>Don't make a sound.</em>
</p><p>I bit onto my lip so harshly that I was sure I was gonna start bleeding any time. If I made a sound, I would give us away to Madam Pince who was restocking some shelves at the front of the library while we sat at the back.</p><p>"Nuh-uh." George shook his head slightly. "Stop biting your lip – you'll hurt your lip."</p><p>I groaned softly as I let go of my lip but as I did, he clamped a hand over my mouth, keeping my sounds suffocated a she added another finger, pumping them in and out of me in a torturous pace.</p><p>My hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was clamped over my mouth, and my other hand was holding my quill tightly.</p><p>He was rubbing my walls perfectly, curling his fingers over my g-spot, that had me bucking my hips and whining against his hand.</p><p>"You look so beautiful right now." George whispered into my ear. "You have no idea."</p><p>I only moaned in response while his thumb found my clit, rubbing to add to the already mind-blowing sensation. How this boy got so talented with his fingers, was truly a wonder.</p><p>Well, not a wonder but I'd rather not think about him with anyone else.</p><p>"So fucking beautiful." he breathed, planting a kiss below my ear. "If just you could watch yourself right now."</p><p>
  <em>You and me both pal.</em>
</p><p>I would love to see the both of us right now. To stand somewhere else in the room and watch him bend over me, his hand in my pants, working to bring me to an orgasm in the middle of the library, midday with anyone being able to walk in at any moment.</p><p>"What I wouldn't do to have you bend over this very table and take you from behind." he whispered. "But with no condom, it would be a little <em>too</em> risky, hmm?"</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes risky is good.</em>
</p><p>"I can feel you clenching around me, love." he whispered. "Already close, aren't you?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yes.</em>
</p><p>I was indeed already close. I could feel the familiar knot in my stomach, waiting to be untied. Waiting to explode. George kept working on me, fucking me with his fingers, thumb rubbing my bundle of nerves to help me get there.</p><p>All I could do was buck my hips against him and moan into his hand.</p><p>I felt very hot.</p><p>I was sweating but only a little bit. My legs were starting to tremble from the ribbing orgasm that suddenly crashed over me. It was so powerful that I didn't make a sound when it happened. My eyes rolled back into my skull, my lips parting underneath his hand and my head falling back against him once again.</p><p>He didn't stop. He rode me right through the orgasm, whispering all kind of things into my ear, though I was too far away to pay attention to the words leaving his mouth.</p><p>He knew I was finished coming when my body simply relaxed in the chair, my eyes opening for a moment before closing again. He kept his hand clamped over my mouth as he pulled out his fingers, covered in my excitement. He brought them to his lips and I swore I almost came again when I heard him suck them clean before letting out a satisfied hum.</p><p>Then her removed his hand from my mouth and while I was panting, getting down from my orgasm, his hands found their way to my trousers and buttoned them again.</p><p>I gulped, turning my head to look at him as he sat down next to me, smiling in satisfaction of what he just did to me.</p><p>"I think I need to change my knickers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day of the last task of the Triwizard tournament. The entire school was excited. All three schools were excited. The Beauxbatons students had been gossiping all day about the future winner. They obviously thought it was gonna be Delacour while Durmstrang cheered for Krum.</p><p>Hogwarts on the other hand – most of us were split between who we thought were going to win. One half of the school hoped in Potter and the other half believed in Cedric.</p><p>Who do I believe in?</p><p>I believe I've already made that quite obvious.</p><p>Cedric of course.</p><p>Marco, Lee, Timothy and I had spend almost all day decorating the Ravenclaw common room where we were hosting the after party. We even put up a banner that said <em>'congratulations Diggory' </em>because we're almost a hundred percent sure that he'll bring Hogwarts to victory.</p><p>If he loses, one of us will rush up there and flick our wands at it to change it to something else. Either a congratulations to the actual winner or something like <em>'you'll get them next time'.</em></p><p>Cedric was currently being interviewed by Rita Skeeter who had been as annoying as ever through the whole tournament.</p><p>My dad wrote me this morning, giving permission to have my friends and boyfriend stay for the first week, seeing as Miss Pansy Parkinson is gonna have some friends staying with her too. I still cannot believe that she's gonna be my stepsister or that she'll live in the house I grew up in.</p><p>"I can't wait to drink all of this." Marco said as he stared at the bottle of muggle vodka that he was holding in his hands. "To get drunk and forget about everything around me."</p><p>"Babe, put that down." I told him. "Back in the ice bucket."</p><p>Marco pouted at me but did what I told him to and turned around to place the bottle back into the bucket that was full of ice and other types of alcohol.</p><p>We had put a spell on the bucket so that the ice wouldn't melt and the alcohol would be nice and cold when we got back up here after the task. I still needed to take a picture with Cedric like I always do before a task.</p><p>I haven't seen much of George today. Not Fred either. They're taking bets so they're currently walking around, taking money from people but they'll just have to pay back the double amount if they lose. Told them it was a bad idea, but do they listen to me? No...</p><p>Timothy was currently sleeping on the sofa. He had been tired all day so he passed out like a light as soon as he sat down, and Lee had stolen my camera and was now taking pictures of Timothy drooling on the blue fabric of the sofa.</p><p>"It's scary how much you look alike, dude." Lee commented, studying Timothy closely before glancing at Marco who froze in his actions.</p><p>Marco looked at me and I shrugged before he then looked at Lee.</p><p>"Mate. We're identical. The only difference is that he dyes his hair blue."</p><p>"Wait really?" Lee asked as he straightened up. "I always thought you were fraternal. You look alike but I can still tell you apart."</p><p>
  <em>Well yeah... the hair.</em>
</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Marco looked straight at Lee who was giggling over the pictures he had taken on my camera.</p><p>Lee simply hummed, having too much fun with the camera.</p><p>"Are you into blokes?"</p><p>As Marco asked the question, I fell off the ladder with a scream, landing right on my stomach and my boobs.</p><p>"You can't just ask people if they're gay, Marco!" I shouted, sitting up, running a hand over my boobs to soothe the pain that the fall had caused.</p><p>"I mean, my dick doesn't discriminate." Lee shrugged. "I'm not gay but I'm not straight. I don't like to label myself."</p><p>"Ow." I muttered to myself, pouting as I continued to soothe the pain. Landing right on your c-cup boobs is not a joke and I am officially never stepping up on a ladder again.</p><p>"Alright, first of all." Marco breathed, turning to me. "Babe, are you alright? That looked like it hurt."</p><p>I simply nodded.</p><p>"And second of all." Marco turned back towards Lee. "I knew it. I'm not gay but I'm pan and my gaydar has been going off ever since I officially met you."</p><p>Lee scoffed.</p><p>"I radiate gay energy? 'S that why every girl I've ever approached has rejected me harshly?"</p><p>"Probably." Marco snickered. "Sucks for you. Means you'll probably never get a girlfriend and girls are much better than guys."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." Marco nodded, looking down at the wand he pulled out of his pocket. "Guys only use you for their own satisfaction and when they're done and tired of you, they rip your heart out, throw it on the ground and stamp on it."</p><p>
  <em>I have a feeling he's talking about my brother.</em>
</p><p>"That got dark real quick." Lee said, eyes wide and a tight smile on his lips while he was slowly chewing on a piece of gum. "You know, why don't we open a bottle and get something to drink to calm the nerves that just made the air awkward?"</p><p>"No!" I protested, pulling myself up to stand. "If you just as much as touch one of those bottles before the task is over, I will spray you with water."</p><p>I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him to show my point but Lee simply narrowed his eyes at me before slowly moving towards the ice bucket.</p><p>"Lee." I warned him. He reached into the bucket, but just as he did, I cast the water-making spell. Marco stepped back so it wouldn't hit him and Lee jumped into the air, screaming in a high-pitched tone as the water hit him.</p><p>Timothy woke up with a jolt, rubbing his eyes before he watched the scene in front of his eyes.</p><p>"Timmy, keep these two away from the alcohol." I said. "If anything is missing when I get back, I'll kill all three of you."</p><p>No one said anything. I stopped my wand from splashing water and pocketed it while Timothy simply nodded at me, the other two watching me as I left with my camera.</p><p>When I got into the Hufflepuff common room, Cedric was standing there, swinging his arms back and forth while taking deep breaths.</p><p>"Excited for the big day?" I grinned, causing him to look at me. His eyes landed on the camera in my hands and he immediately shook his head, backing up.</p><p>"No— Allie you know I hate getting my picture taken."</p><p>"But you promised!" I pouted. "<em>Please, </em>Ceddy. Just one. I promise this will be the last picture I ever take of you."</p><p>He looked at me with his head tilted, then sighed and gave a little nod.</p><p>"Fine. But it <em>has </em>to be the last picture, alright?" He asked. "And I'll try to smile for this one. Only because I love you."</p><p>"Yay!" I cheered, rushing over to him, looking down at my camera to get it on the right setting. "Are you nervous about the task?"</p><p>I looked back up at him as he scoffed.</p><p>"Nervous? No— scared? No... I'm bloody terrified, Allie." He laughed nervously. "But that's just me being me. My dad will be here and I just want to make him proud."</p><p>I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Your dad will always be proud of you." I said. "Even if you lose. He's proud just because you've gotten this far. Now smile for the camera."</p><p>I lifted the camera, having it point at us and we both flashes a smile before I took the picture.</p><p>Afterwards I looked at it.</p><p>Cedric was smiling so widely on purpose that both rows of teeth were showing and his eyes were closed. It looked silly but I loved it. It was probably my favourite picture of him.</p><p>"How does it look?" Cedric asked. "Good? It's good?"</p><p>"It's great." I told him before hugging him. He hesitated but hugged me back.</p><p>I didn't know what it was but I had this feeling that I had to show him I cared. That I had to be extra affectionate towards him — my good friend. It was a weird feeling that I could feel all the way in my gut but I couldn't quite put my finger on its meaning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Narrator</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Allie spend close to two hours with Cedric in the Hufflepuff basement. They talked, laughed and just had fun in general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though the wrenching gut feeling she had never disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She left the Hufflepuff basement a couple of hours before the last task would start, but she didn't have a clue about the person following her on her way out of the dungeons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though Allie never managed to get out of the dungeons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she reached the stairs, she was attacked from behind, a wet cloth with an awful smell being placed over her face and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She screamed against the cloth and tried to fight her away out of the grip but all she did was to inhale the liquid on the cloth and she felt the world slowly fade away around her before everything went black and she went limp against the body of her attacker.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>All I could see was back.</p><p>Something was covering my head, keeping me from seeing anything.</p><p>I was sitting on a chair. It was a hard wooden chair and it hurt my ass to sit on.</p><p>My hands were restrained. Tied to the back of the chair with something that felt like thick robes.</p><p>My ankles were restrained too — also robes.</p><p>"The fuck is this?" I let out a laugh, trying to fight the robes. "George, babe, baby. Is this your definition of a good prank? Did Fred come up with this? Or Lee? I'll have to say — you've taken pranks to a whole 'nother level."</p><p>Though when I couldn't feel the material of proper clothing on my body, I knew it wasn't them.</p><p>I was only wearing knickers and a bra.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck.</em>
</p><p>I could hear some rattling behind me before the bag over my head was pulled off. I squinted my eyes, having to adjust to the light.</p><p>I was sitting on a chair in a square room. There was nothing else in it, but on the wall in front of me, was a video playing of what looked like the quidditch pitch with a maze in it and students on the stands.</p><p>When I looked up, I saw what looked like a projector, playing the video on the wall.</p><p>A figure walked around me, stepping in front of me, and when I looked up to see the face, I broke into a laughter that had me throwing my head back.</p><p>"Why are you laughing? What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>I continued to laugh, the sound echoing through the room but it stopped when he kicked the chair, causing it to tip over with me sitting on it and seeing as my hands and legs were tied, I hit the side of my head against the concrete floor.</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>"Cameron what the fuck." I continued to laugh but not as loudly. "Why am I in my underwear? <em>Creep."</em></p><p>He crouched down next to me and my eyes landed on <em>my </em>pocket knife in his hand.</p><p>"If you fucking touch me, I'll—"</p><p>"You'll what?" He asked. "Because right now you're on the floor, tied to a pretty solid chair."</p><p>He put the pocketknife away before helping the chair to stand. My hair got in my face and he ran a hand down my jawline, under my chin and lifted it up so he could look at my face.</p><p>"Have I ever told you how stunning you actually are?"</p><p>
  <em>Is that supposed to be a compliment?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dude basically kidnapped me.</em>
</p><p>"No." I shrugged. "You usually told me how gross my body is. That I need to lose weight to be beautiful."</p><p>He scoffed and let go of my face before taking a step back, eyeing my body up and down.</p><p>"Well you certainly haven't changed anything about your body." He said. "You're still fat and disgusting to look at."</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Then why the fuck did you undress me?"</p><p>"So I can cut off some of that fat on your hips."</p><p>
  <em>Excu— what?</em>
</p><p>"Disgusting." I scrunched up my nose. "Cameron you don't want to do that. You'll leave a bloody mess behind. <em>Literally. </em>And who has to clean that up? I'm sure <em>you </em>won't."</p><p>"Why aren't you taking this serious?!" He raised his voice. "I kidnapped you! I undressed you and I tied you to a fucking chair!"</p><p>I let out a laugh before pouting at him.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, Cam. It's comments like that."</p><p>He clenched his jaw before he walked behind me. He grabbed something and when he appeared in front of me again, he had a chair that he put down before taking a seat.</p><p>"I loved you." He said. "I fucking loved you and you just fucked me over."</p><p>I laughed again.</p><p>"I fucked <em>you </em>over?" I asked, pouting at him. "Oh baby. You're the one who manipulated me, mentally and <em>physically </em>abused me, tried to undress me because you didn't want to accept and no."</p><p>"And then you went and fucked Weasel."</p><p>"And then I went and fucked Weasel." I nodded. "And he fucked me <em>good. </em>He took my virginity. The one you wanted. He took it and he did an excellent job. I've never had such a powerful orgasm before. Oh wait... I actually had an even <em>bigger </em>orgasm a few days ago when he fingered me in the library."</p><p>I could tell that he was getting angry at the fact that I gave myself completely to George on multiple occasions when I never gave myself to <em>him.</em></p><p>Though I didn't give a fuck.</p><p>"You need to know who the fuck you're dealing with." He spat before he pulled up his sleeve, showing me his forearm.</p><p>My expression immediately dropped, my eyes went wide but then after a moment, I cleared my throat and looked at his face again.</p><p>"Nice tattoo. Where'd you get it? Can you give me the address of the artist? I'd like to order an appointment."</p><p>
  <em>My ex-boyfriend is a death eater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>"You're so fucking weird." He commented. "Maybe you <em>are </em>perfect for him, then. You're equally fucking weird."</p><p>
  <em>And that's a bad thing?</em>
</p><p>"You're gonna come with me." He said. "After what's about to happen, I have to go into hiding along with my family and you need to come with me."</p><p>"Like hell I do." I laughed. "You're delusional if you think I'll go— wait <em>what? </em>What's about to happen?"</p><p>A smirk spread on his face as he stood up, grabbed the chair and moved it to sit next to me so that we were both facing the video of the last task that was playing out on the wall.</p><p>"This is the resurrection of the Dark Lord." He said. "The trophy works as a port key. When Potter gets a hold of it, he'll travel right into the arms of our saviour."</p><p>I turned my head to look at Cameron, finding my heart beat really fast all of the sudden.</p><p>"And what if Potter isn't the one to win?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Anyone who gets to the trophy first, will wish they had lost."</p><p>I gulped, my eyes going back to stare at the video. I could see Fred, George and Lee stand on one of the back rows. I couldn't see them clearly but I recognised them on their body language.</p><p>On the wrong row stood Marco, looking around in confusion, probably looking for me.</p><p>The task had already begun. The four champions were in the maze and I wasn't there to warn anyone.</p><p>
  <em>What if— no...</em>
</p><p>"How is that even possible?" I asked. "You-know-who has been dead for fourteen years."</p><p>Cameron didn't answer. He pulled his wand and flicked it at me and suddenly I found myself wearing clothes.</p><p>"You've been a death eater all this time?"</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd join me but then you dumped me to be with that poor Weasley boy." He said. "You were the perfect girlfriend for me if you just lost the weight. You're pretty, smart and you've got money. Way more money than <em>my </em>family. We could go far together, Allie."</p><p>"You're a psychopath." I said. "No— a sociopath because psychopath have no idea what they're doing is wrong and you're sitting here, absolutely loving to be in the side of people who ruin lives."</p><p>He didn't respond, instead he changed the subject.</p><p>"It's okay that you don't love me." He breathed. "I cheated on you anyway. So many different girls that would love to be with me, yet I choose you."</p><p>He pointed at the wall and when I looked, I saw something that had my heart skip a beat. The first two people to get out of the maze.</p><p>Two winners.</p><p>Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.</p><p>Though only one of them was moving.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to kill you."</p><p>The video turned off after Cameron made me listen to Mr Diggory scream for his son. I had no idea what I just witnessed — what to think.</p><p>"He was always too annoying anyway." Cameron shrugged, looking down at me. "Though I so wish it could've been your friend Partridge."</p><p>I looked up at him, my teeth gritted and my jaw tense.</p><p>"Let. Me. Go."</p><p>"You think I'm stupid?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Not doing what I say would be stupid." I answered. "Let me the fuck go, Cameron."</p><p>My thoughts were everywhere. My heart was beating fast and I was desperate to get out of whatever this room was so I could prove to myself that the video was fake — that Cedric was waiting for the task to begin down at the quidditch pitch.</p><p>"Look at me, Allie." Cameron said, placed his wand at the side of my jaw, running it all the way to under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "You don't need to feel sad about Diggory. Friends are overrated anyway."</p><p>"You only say that because you have none!" I spat. "The ones you have are all a bunch of fucking—"</p><p>I didn't get to finish my sentence before he slapped me across the face, though it didn't faze me.</p><p>"Why can't women ever be fucking quiet?!" He spat. "You need to learn your place. This has always been your problem, hasn't it? You just <em>speak."</em></p><p>I gulped and looked up at him.</p><p>"Women need to only <em>speak </em>when they're spoken to."</p><p>"Good thing I'm not a fucking woman then." I told him. He didn't say anything. He grabbed the knife — <em>my </em>knife and crouched down in front of me with a pout.</p><p>He slid the blade underneath the material of my shirt, and rested it on the side of my body.</p><p>"You're gonna cut me?" I asked. "Good. It turns me on. Something called a knife—"</p><p>My sentence was cut short by a painful scream as he cut into my flesh, making sure to go deep and slow.</p><p>"Fuck!" I cried out when the blade left my skin. I looked down at myself, only to see blood slowly run down and under my shirt, moving onto the material of my trousers before dropping onto the floor.</p><p>The stinging and painful sensation was still there. It was so painful that my stomach almost felt numb from it.</p><p>"Why did you— fuck!" I thrashed against the chair, trying to get out of it. "Untie me, Cameron! I swear to god... <em>fucking </em>untie me already you fucking sociopath. You're a <em>fucking </em>joke you <em>fucking—"</em></p><p>Again I didn't get to finish my sentence. This time he didn't cut me. He pushed the blade of the knife into my side, having me scream and cry in pain.</p><p>He didn't take it out again. He left my own pocketknife sitting in the side of my body. I knew it wasn't long enough to be able to do some damage but it hurt like hell.</p><p>"You're a coward!" I yelled. "You've always been a fucking coward! Why don't you just kill me, huh?!"</p><p>"When do you learn to keep your mouth quiet?" He asked me. "You're only making it worse for yourself."</p><p>"Fuck you!" I spat. "You fucking stabbed me and you say that you love me? You better hope I can't get out of these robes because when I do, you're a dead guy."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He asked, poking the knife so that it moved inside of me, having me cry out in pain while trying to get my feet free so I could kick him. "I don't know if it would be wise of me to take that out. I mean — wouldn't want you to bleed to death."</p><p>He stood up straight and moved his hand to my face, knuckles brushing over my cheekbone.</p><p>"You're actually quite beautiful when you're in pain."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>I looked up at him, a small frown plastered on my face. "You are fucking s—"</p><p>Suddenly he pulled out the knife and pushed it right back in, making me scream and cry out of pain again.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" I cried. "Why— I didn't—"</p><p>"Remember when I was the one in your place?" He asked. "Your brother tied me to a chair and you threatened to slice my throat. Maybe I should slice <em>your </em>throat."</p><p>"Please <em>fucking </em>do."</p><p>He pulled the knife out again and I bit my lip harshly do you the pain, expecting him to stab me again, but he simply threw it on the floor, the sound echoing through the room.</p><p>"Why are you so fucking obsessed with my body?" I asked. "It's <em>my </em>body. Not yours and you're not even my boyfriend. I <em>have </em>a boyfriend and he loves every inch of me so your opinion doesn't really matter and you need to get that through your thick skull."</p><p>He went to grab the knife again but at the same time, the sound of a heavy door opening filled the room, making Cameron look in a direction behind me.</p><p>"Ironwood, what—"</p><p>
  <em>William.</em>
</p><p>"Get away from her!" William yelled. "Drop the knife and get away from her!"</p><p>Cameron looked from him to me, then dropped the knife before he turned into some black powder that flew out of the room.</p><p>William ran over to me, taking a look at me before he fired a spell at the robes, making them drop from around me. The first thing I did was to press a hand to my side to stop it from bleeding even more.</p><p>"Come here. Let's get you up." He said, holding my arm to help me, but I let it a cry of pain when I stood. I bend over, hand pressed to my side.</p><p>"He fucking stabbed me." I muttered, dropping back into the chair. "Will, you need to use Vulnera Sanentur on me. I can't— fuck it hurts so much."</p><p>William looked way too panicked to know what to say. He slowly pulled his wand but his hand was shaking.</p><p>"I've never—"</p><p>"Give me the wand." I said and held out my hand. He placed his wand in my hand and I continued to say the spell while running the wand over my side. I continued until I was completely healed up.</p><p>"Hospital wing." William muttered. "You need to go to the hospital wing."</p><p>He helped me up and I looked at him with a frown. He was being weird. As I looked up at him, he sighed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>"Oh I'm so happy you're alright." He breathed. "Well not— what the fuck happened? He was— you are—"</p><p>"Where is Cedric?" I asked, pulling away before I made my way towards the door.</p><p>"Allie!"</p><p>I left the room and looked around, only to see that it had been a room in the dungeons of the castle.</p><p>"Allie!" He called again, running after me as I made my way towards the stairs. William grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn around. "Cedric is dead. He was—"</p><p>"No." I cut him off with a laugh. "No, because that video was a— it was fake. The task hasn't happened yet."</p><p>William sighed.</p><p>"He and Potter got back three hours ago." He told me. "And Cedric wasn't breathing."</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The video wasn't live?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cameron knew all along that Ced was—</em>
</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "Why are you lying to me? Where is he? Is he in the— the party! We planned a party for him in the Ravenclaw common room."</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"No!" I yelled. "No! Why are you trying to ruin everything? Tell me where he is!"</p><p>William sighed.</p><p>"You should go talk to mum and dad. They're down on the quidditch pitch."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allie!" William shouted, chasing after me. "I didn't mean now! You may be healed but you still need to be checked out in the hospital wing!"</p><p>"Fuck off!" I yelled, flipping him off as I headed for the quidditch pitch.</p><p>My heart was beating rapidly against my rib cage. I was panicking about what William said was true. It couldn't be true. It was not <em>allowed </em>to be true.</p><p>"Allie!" My brother yelled. "You're not thinking clearly right now but he fucking stabbed you and you need to go see madam Pomfrey so she can make sure you're fine!"</p><p>I spun around sharply to look at him.</p><p>"No!" I screamed. "I am fine! I feel fine!"</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"I don't care about what just happened, William." I said. "Cameron's a death eater and he's not coming back after what just happened because he has to go into hiding. It's over but— <em>Cedric."</em></p><p>My bottom lip started to tremble but I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose before turning back around, continuing towards the quidditch pitch.</p><p>When I got to the pitch, I froze.</p><p>A body was lying on the ground, covered by a blanket. Mr Diggory was crying over the body and Marco sat on the other side, knees pulled up to his chest.</p><p>There was a lot of Aurors, my dad included.</p><p>My mum was here too. She was standing next to Marco, comfortably rubbing the top of his back. His eyes were staring right at where the body was laying.</p><p>I leaned against the side of the stands, a heavy breath leaving my mouth.</p><p>"Allie." William said from behind me. "You need—"</p><p>"Shut up." I muttered, staring at the body in the grass. "Just... <em>shut </em>up."</p><p>
  <em>Where is George?</em>
</p><p>"Allie!" My dad shouted when he saw me and I looked at him as he walked towards me with fast steps. "Where have you been? Everyone have been looking for you for the last three hours. You can't just—"</p><p>His eyes landed on my shirt, causing him to stop in his tracks.</p><p>"Is that blood? Why are you covered in blood?"</p><p>"I—" I gulped. "... I need to not be here right now. I can't deal with this."</p><p>I shot a last glance towards the body, seeing my mum and Marco look my way. Marco hurried to stand up and my mum looked at me with pity, but I didn't give them a chance to say anything before I turned around and hurried past William and up towards the castle.</p><p>I ignored all the students in the hallway as they looked at me but I could still hear some of the things they were saying.</p><p>They were gossiping.</p><p>Though it was one thing specifically that made me stop walking</p><p>
  <em>"I bet she was the one who killed him. She disappeared hours before the task and shows up now with blood on her clothes?"</em>
</p><p>I looked in the direction of a girl from my own house, a few years younger than me.</p><p>
  <em>They think it was me?</em>
</p><p>"What the fuck happened to loyalty?!" I snapped at her. "Wasn't I the one who got your sorry ass out of detention last year?"</p><p>She didn't respond. I looked around at all the students. I was panicking and seeing the way all their eyes were focused on me, didn't help.</p><p>I turned back around and sped up my pace, rushing towards the Ravenclaw tower. I answered the riddle that was thrown at me, then entered and froze.</p><p>I had forgotten about the decorations.</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations Diggory.</em>
</p><p>Where's my wand?</p><p>I held my hand into the air.</p><p>"<em>Accio wand."</em></p><p>I waited until I saw my wand come flying towards me, landing in my hand. Immediately I flicked it at the decorations, making it all disappear.</p><p>"Allie? Where the fuck have you been?!" Timothy's voice came from the first floor before he rushed downstairs. "You've been gone for five hours!"</p><p>I watched him as he approached me, running a hand through his blue hair that looked fresher and brighter since this morning. Though he <em>had </em>mentioned wanting to dye it before the task.</p><p>"Does everyone think it was me?" I asked. My voice sounded fragile, on the edge of breaking. "B-Because it wasn't. I w-would never. Cameron k-kidnapped me and he—"</p><p>I ran a hand over my side where my white shirt was stained with blood. <em>So </em>much blood. Maybe that's why I'm feeling a little lightheaded.</p><p>"Oh shit." He cursed, running a hand over his mouth when he saw the blood. "You need to go see madam pom—"</p><p>"No." I cut him off, shaking my head. "No because I healed it. I'm fine. I need you to answer my question, Timothy. Does everyone think I did that to Cedri—"</p><p>I couldn't say his name. I couldn't get myself to fully say it. Every time I did, I felt like I was gonna throw up.</p><p>I had no idea what was going on and I didn't understand what had happened today. How could I go from being happy, decorating the common room with my friends to walking around with blood on my shirt, having one less friend in my life. How could that happen in one day?</p><p>"No one thinks—"</p><p>"Yes!" I raised my voice. "Because fucking Sue Li just said so in one of the corridors. They think I..."</p><p>I cursed under my breath and walked over to the ice bucket, grabbing one of the bottles of vodka.</p><p>"What a great day to get drunk for the first time." I let out a laugh and looked at Timothy through my teary eyes before I made my way up to my dormitory. "If you see George, please tell him that I'm in my dorm and that I need him."</p><p>I slammed the door to my dormitory behind me and found a spot between my beg and my nightstand where I sat.</p><p>I tried to open the vodka bottle, but it was screwed on too tight, though I kept trying. I knew what alcohol did to you. I had seen it on Marco when he got drunk after his breakup. It helped him numb his feelings and right now I had to numb whatever I was feeling.</p><p>It felt so weird. My emotions confused me because I had never felt this way before. I had never lost anyone, I had never been introduced to heartbreak and I was scared that it was gonna get worse than this.</p><p>"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing the bottle when I couldn't get it open. It hit against the floor, shattering in so many pieces that I didn't see where everything went but meanwhile, the liquid spread across the floor in a puddle. <em>"No..."</em></p><p>I ran my hands up over my face and into my hair, pulling at it before letting go. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I threw my head back against the wall. I lifted my hands but this time to look at them. They were shaking and covered in dry blood from the wound that were now closed.</p><p>The door to the dormitory opened and when I saw George's face, I broke. All the emotions came washing over me. All the pain from today, all the anger plus the confusion. I placed the back of my hand against my mouth. I was shaking, I was sobbing uncontrollably.</p><p>George walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked at the puddle of liquid and glass, making his way around it to crouch in front of me.</p><p>"That's– blood." he spoke before he lifted my shirt a little to see where it came from. "What happened?"</p><p>His voice was soft but I could tell that he was hurting from seeing me like this. It was all in his eyes. Pity and sorrow.</p><p>"Cameron." I said and that was all I had to say for him to understand. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. Instantly I wrapped mine around his neck, hiding my face against the bare and hot skin on his neck. "Is he r-really gone?"</p><p>George sighed against me, running his hand up and down my back as he held me tightly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, angel."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mum was washing my hands. She had wetted a cloth and was washing off all of the blood. I had changed out of the white shirt and into one of George's jumper after madam Pomfrey checked to see if I had any internal injuries.</p><p>Turned out I had lost a lot of blood so I had to drink the blood-replenishing potion every hour until it had restored the amount I'd lost.</p><p>Mum had brought me food and she was pretty determined on having me eat every single bit of it.</p><p>My dad was here too, standing somewhere behind mum. William, George and Marco were on the other side of my hospital bed. George was sitting by the head of the bed, Marco was sitting on the edge <em>of </em>the bed, and William was standing up, trying to be discreet with looking at Marco.</p><p>William gave me back my camera. He found it on the floor in the dungeons where I had dropped it when Cameron attacked me from behind.</p><p>Suddenly I broke the silent air by breaking into laughter. All eyes landed on me as I laughed into my hand. I couldn't stop.</p><p>No one said anything as I laughed. No one tries to stop me and no one joined me. I mean, of course no one joined me. Today had been a horrible day and they didn't know what was going through my head.</p><p>"He kidnapped me!" I laughed. "But he only dragged me to a room about ten feet away and he didn't even lock the door!"</p><p>George and Marco exchanged a glance while mum sighed, looking back at dad who looked uncomfortable with my sudden laughter, and William was looking at Marco again, though looked away quickly when dad caught him.</p><p>"And he stabbed me with my own knife." I continued to laugh. "He told me he loves me and then he stabbed me."</p><p>My dad sighed loudly.</p><p>"William. Can I speak to you outside?"</p><p>William looked at him and hesitated before he nodded slowly, scratching the back of his neck as he followed dad out.</p><p>"Darling, why don't you call down for a moment?" Mum asked and ran a hand over my hair. "You need to finish eating."</p><p>I took a deep breath but small giggles continued to leave my mouth as I laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>I sighed and pulled myself up to sit, taking the plate that mum handed me.</p><p>"I'm sorry for laughing." I muttered. "But it's pretty funny."</p><p>Then Marco snickered before breaking into laughter, and that caused me to laugh again. Our laughter mixed, filling the room while mum and George simply watched in confusion.</p><p>"That's funny!" Marco laughed. "He's the worst kidnapper to exist!"</p><p>"Right?!" I screamed with laughter, covering my face with my hands while Marco rested his forehead against the bed.</p><p>"I have no idea what's going on." George said as he played with the hem of the jumper that I was wearing.</p><p>"They've done this since they were kids." Mum said. "When they watched a film and someone got kidnapped or hurt, they laughed about it. When Marcus broke his leg the summer before year four, they laughed about it."</p><p>When the laughter died down, the room went quiet again and I picked up the slice of bread from the place, taking a bite. It had cheese on it. It was good.</p><p><em>Ced</em> <em>is gone.</em></p><p>I sighed. I had cried about it so much earlier. I just cried and cried on George's shoulder that I had ran out of tears. Now my heart simply aches every time I thought about my Hufflepuff friend.</p><p>"I need to pee." I announced. "I really need to pee."</p><p>"Then go pee." Marco yawned and ran a hand into his hair.</p><p>"I'm too lazy." I shrugged and looked at George who was studying my face. "We're still going through with our plans for the summer, right?"</p><p>He hummed, stroking the side of my thigh with his fingers.</p><p>"If you're up for it."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>am." </em>I nodded. I needed to not think about this day. I wanted to do anything to get it off my mind so spending a week with all of my friends in my room, was the perfect plan. Then afterwards I'd spend another week at the Burrow with George and his family.</p><p>"Can I come too?" Marco asked, rubbing his face. "I don't feel like going home."</p><p>"Of course." I nodded, taking another bite off my bread.</p><p>Mum grabbed the blanket I had kicked off my body a little while ago. She folded it multiple times and made sure to place it neatly at the end of the bed.</p><p>Then she walked to the end of it and offered me a soft smile.</p><p>"I'll go see if there is anything I can do for Amos." She told us. "He must be going through hell right now. I couldn't imagine if it was—"</p><p>She swallowed harshly, then shook her head and breathed heavily before turning to walk out of the hospital wing.</p><p>Today gave me scars. Physically scars on my side but also emotionally scars from Cedri—</p><p>I still can't say his name. I can't even think his name. I'm so close to throwing up about the thought of what happened.</p><p>"He sat next to me that whole time and made me watch the entire thing on a video." I said after thinking about it for a while. "But it wasn't even live. He knew exactly what had happened and yet he acted like he had no idea."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"He stabbed me. <em>Twice. </em>He also cut me because I'm fat." I said, my eyes tearing up. "Told me he cheated on me when he was with me. Told me he was with me because I have money and therefore I'd be the perfect woman for him if I just lost weight and became thin."</p><p>Marco climbed into the bed and I scooted to one side, closed to George while Marco went to sit next to me.</p><p>"You can tell people you thought a werewolf and won." He said with a shrug as he leaned back. "Or that your psychopath ex-boyfriend kidnapped you and stabbed you because he obsessed over something like body fat. It doesn't make sense and it doesn't even matter. He's just— sociopath."</p><p>"Battle scars." I nodded, giving a small enthusiastic cheer. "Yay."</p><p>I ran a hand over my face before handing my plate to Marco.</p><p>"What? Need me to eat it before your mum gets back so she won't be on your back about not eating it?"</p><p>"Yes please." I nodded and Marco hummed before taking a huge bite of the bread. I then looked at George and ran my hand through his orange locks. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>George frowned.</p><p>"How am <em>I </em>feeling?" He asked. "Babe. Don't worry about me. I'm just happy you're okay."</p><p>
  <em>We're not all okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ced is not.</em>
</p><p>"Oh fuck." I cursed and laid down, closing my eyes. "I'm so exhausted."</p><p>George rubbed his hand over my thigh, giving it a small squeeze. "Try and get some sleep then, yeah? You have about forty minutes before you have to take the next potion."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>William</b>
</p><p><em>"What?"</em> I asked as the door closed behind us once we left the hospital wing. Dad turned towards me, his arms folded over his chest while my hands were shoved into the pockets of my trousers.</p><p>"Don't give me that attitude, son."</p><p>"Well do you honestly think it's a good idea to want to talk right now? Your oldest daughter was stabbed today and she lost one of her best friends. You don't think it could've waited?"</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"I saw the way you looked at Marcus." He told me. "Why did you lie to me in your letter?"</p><p>"I just looked at him." I shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."</p><p>My dad sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at his watch.</p><p>"Oh, is there somewhere you gotta be?" I asked. "Your daughter is in the hospital wing because she was kidnapped and got <em>stabbed, </em>but you're running late to something so you better go."</p><p>"William!" He raised his voice at me. "I don't know when or how you got this idea into your head. What have I done that tells you I don't care about my family?"</p><p>I shrugged and pulled my hands out of my pockets and folded my arms over my chest.</p><p>"You <em>broke </em>your family." I said. "You care more about your beliefs than the happiness of your own children. Do I need to continue?"</p><p>"You need to learn not to talk about things when you don't have all the facts." My dad said. "I don't care if you're gay or straight. Go be whatever you want—"</p><p>"Oh so I can be a bartender?"</p><p>"No, you cannot, William. You've got so much potential. You'd be an excellent Auror and you decide to waste your life on making drinks."</p><p>"I won't be wasting my life if I do something that I love!" I raised my voice. "And I was supposed to be marrying the guy that I love but then you got in my head and now it's all fucking ruined!"</p><p>I sighed as I walked over and sat down on one of the benches next to the door to the hospital wing.</p><p>"So you <em>did </em>lie to me." He said. "If you're gay then why are you with that Beatrice girl?"</p><p>"Why the hell do you think?" I breathed. "All I ever wanted was for you to accept me but when I was ten and Allie dressed me in one of her dresses, you wouldn't look at me when I walked downstairs to show you and mum. Mum hyped me up but you— you just shook your head and went back to reading your newspaper. When I was fourteen and mum did my makeup, you handed me a wipe to clean it up, and when I came out as gay, you cleared your throat and locked yourself in your office."</p><p>My dad looked at me for a short moment before he walked over and sat down next to me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, William." He said, shaking his head. "You're right. I haven't been very supportive of you. Growing up, I wasn't used to men being into men or men being feminine. I needed some time to get used to it, but I am over that. I just want you to be happy like I want with all four of you."</p><p>I leaned back against the wall, running my hands down my thighs.</p><p>"I want to be a bartender." I said. "I have an opportunity to work at the leaky cauldron. I can start already in July and at one point I want to be able to own my own bar and make a business out of it."</p><p>My dad made a face of discomfort, but then took a deep breath, nodding while he clenched his hands.</p><p>"Alright." He breathed. "If that's what you want."</p><p>"And Allie doesn't want to be an Auror either." I said. "She's too scared to say so but she wants to write and state her opinions for the public."</p><p>Again, my dad sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What else? Does Eleanor want to work as a professional prankster? Does Charlotte want to work at Honeydukes?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"So what if they do?" I asked. "As long as they're happy with what they do, and if they don't make enough money to pay their rent, I'd happily help with whatever I got."</p><p>The doors to the hospital wing opened and we both looked up as mum left, though dad looked away again when he saw who it was.</p><p>"Will, you okay darling?" She asked with a soft smile, glancing towards my dad as she knew how he could be.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Good. I'll be with Amos to see if there is anything I can do." She told me. "Losing a child in any way is tragic."</p><p>She glanced at dad again as she mentioned losing a child, causing me to frown a little.</p><p>"Alright then." Mum smiled at me. "Can you go make sure Allie eats her food when you're finished talking to your dad?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Thank you, darling." She smiled but her smile dropped when she looked at my dad, nodding at him. "<em>Augustus."</em></p><p>"Maggie." Dad responded as coldly before mum walked down the corridor and left.</p><p>Maggie is my mother's nickname, though my dad is the only one who calls her that. To everyone else, it's either Magdalena or Mag as a nickname.</p><p>"Now, what happened with Marcus?" Dad asked. "Did you break up?"</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"I panicked." I said. "And I said some fucked up things to him and now he probably hates me."</p><p>I ran a hand over my tired face.</p><p>It was hard being around Marco when I couldn't kiss him. I know I never expressed my love for him enough, but he was patient with me and simply looked at my actions and the affection instead of my words.</p><p>He's way too good for me.</p><p>I regret breaking up with him.</p><p>I miss him.</p><p>"I don't know how to do this thing, if I have to be honest." Dad sighed. "I don't do advice on guys. Your sister on the other hand— Allie has always been very good on advice, hasn't she?"</p><p>"Hmm." I hummed. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>My dad stood up with a sigh and ran his hands down his thighs to smoothen out the material of his dress-pants.</p><p>"I have some work today, but I'll come back and say goodbye before I leave." He told me. I didn't respond, but simply watched as my father walked down the corridor and left in the same direction as my mum.</p><p>After I sat here for a moment and gathered courage to go back inside, I <em>did.</em></p><p>Marco had joined Allie on the bed and was currently eating her food while Allie was sleeping, and George was watching her while holding her hand.</p><p>"Why are you eating her food?" I asked. "My mum gave it to her for a reason."</p><p>Marco looked at me, froze his actions and his expression dropped. Then while staring at me, he slowly thought the bread up to his face and stuffed the rest of it into his mouth, sending me a fake smile.</p><p>"What did you talk to your dad about?" Marco asked when he finished chewing. "About how <em>straight </em>you are? About the <em>fantastic straight </em>sex you're having with your <em>girlfriend?"</em></p><p>
  <em>I deserved that.</em>
</p><p>I didn't respond but instead sat down on a chair next to George.</p><p>I watched Marco as he put he now empty plate on the nightstand on Allie's side so it would look like she had been the one to eat the food.</p><p>He was the one who allowed me to be myself, yet I fucked it up because I panicked like I always do in relationships and then continued to panic about my sexuality and the fact that I'm about to graduate and move on to a new stage in my life.</p><p>"Anyway." Marco shrugged. "I have a new boyfriend. I don't need you. Remember Davies? Yeah, we're dating now."</p><p><em>Cough. </em>"Bullshit." <em>Cough.</em></p><p>"What was that?" Marco asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"I said; <em>bullshit. </em>Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean I don't know you and I can tell when you're lying. I also know that Davies is pretty straight so that right there... is bullshit."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>Today was the last day of my sixth year. My last day of this horrible school year.</p><p>Tomorrow marked a week of Cedric's death and tomorrow we were also going home for the summer.</p><p>Right now, the end-of-year feast had been replaced by a memorial feats to remember Cedric, but I wasn't attending.</p><p>I got dressed in a black flowy lace dress that reached just above my knees and I did my hair and put on some mascara but when I reached the marble staircase, I panicked so now I was sitting on the middle of the stairs while everyone were in there.</p><p>Dumbledore had held a speech that I could hear from out here. He explained what had happened, that the dark Lord was back and that he was the reason for Cedric's death.</p><p>It hurt too much so I was trying to either imagine that he had just gone on a holiday somewhere and would be back at the end of summer or else I'd try and remember that he wouldn't want me to be sad.</p><p>He'd want me to be happy and continue living my life like I did before he died.</p><p>"Allie, babe?"</p><p>I looked up as George left the Great Hall, wearing a formal plain black suit for the dress code.</p><p>Dress code was black because of the memorial feast.</p><p>"Hey." He smiled softly, walking towards me with his hands shoved not the pockets of his trousers. "What're you doing out here?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "I got to the stairs and I— I stopped."</p><p>George pulled his hands out of his pocket before he sat down next to me, reaching for my hand. I laid mine in his, letting him lace our fingers together.</p><p>"I just can't sit there and listen to everyone talk about him." I said. "Since he died, people have been crying and acted like he was their best friend. Like they didn't totally start noticing them after he became a champion. They're all fucking fake and it's fucking annoying."</p><p>I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Am I being a bitch? I feel like I'm being a bitch."</p><p>"Of course you're not." He told me. "Everything you're feeling is completely valid and you need to try to not ignore them."</p><p>"I don't know <em>how </em>I'm feeling." I said. "One minute he was here and the next he was gone and it's been a week but I just— I feel like it's some kind of dream that I'll wake up from at any moment now."</p><p>I ran a hand over my face, accidentally smearing my mascara.</p><p>"Oh no." I muttered, letting go of his hand to wipe under my eye. "My mascara."</p><p>I felt George placed his hand on the opposite side of my jaw, turning my head to look at me.</p><p>He wet his thumb with his tongue before wiping underneath my eye to get the mascara cleaned up.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"No, that only seemed to make it worse." He said softly, causing me to chuckle lightly before I rested my forehead against his shoulder.</p><p>No one at school believe the fact that the dark Lord was back. I knew it was true because first of all, Cameron is a death eater and he told me, and second of all, Potter witnessed it and seeing as George trusts him, so do I.</p><p>Though most students still think I killed Cedric. There is even written an article by Rita fucking Skeeter about Cedric's death being a mystery but seeing as <em>the </em>Allie Silverberry, daughter of Auror Augustus Silverberry and the author Magdalena Silverberry, disappeared hours before and showed up hours later, signs point to her.</p><p>Though that's the least of my worries. I know I didn't do that to Cedric. Mr Diggory knows I didn't do that to his son and the ministry knows I'm innocent too.</p><p>My dad would usually have been upset with me about it because I'm ruining the reputation of our family, but this time was different. For the first time, he actually stood up for me and gave an interview to the paper where he defended me.</p><p>The funeral is next month.</p><p>Friends, family and students are invited. I'll be going of course. Marco too and George has promised to come with.</p><p>"You're gonna be okay." George said, pressing a kiss to my hair. "You'll have good days and bad days, but eventually it'll get easier."</p><p>I lifted my head to look at him with a small frown.</p><p>"My uncles died when I was three." He told me. "I don't remember them that well but I know what the grief was like for my mum."</p><p>That made me sit up.</p><p>"You lost your uncles?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Passed during the wizarding war. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Mum's brothers. They were murdered by five death eaters."</p><p>I clamped a hand over my mouth as I stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Then I started crying softly, a sob escaping my mouth.</p><p>"Oh, no angel." George grasped my jaw, wiping a tear with his thumb. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. It wasn't the best timing to mention that—"</p><p>"Don't apologise." I inhaled sharply, forcing myself to stop crying. "I guess murder is kinda a sensitive topic right now but don't apologise for telling me about your uncles."</p><p>He forced a small smile, watching my expression before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead, still holding my jaw.</p><p>
  <em>Butterflies.</em>
</p><p>"'S that where you got your middle names?" I asked, looking at him with a slight pout on my face due to the fact that I had just cried. "George Fabian Weasley and Fred Gideon Weasley?"</p><p>Marco has always laughed at how I look when I cry. He says I look like an animated figure who pouts when they cry.</p><p>George nodded, humming softly as he stared at my face.</p><p>"They were twins too." He explained, a small smile forming on his face at what he said next. "Fabian had quite a big nose."</p><p>I let out a laugh, George's smile only growing. He was always smiling when he heard me laugh and I did the same when it was him laughing.</p><p>"Just like you." I laughed, George joining me as I bopped his nose before I hugged him, nuzzling my nose against his neck. "But I like your nose."</p><p>"I like your nose too." He laughed softly against me, wrapping his arms around me. "Your lips too. As your eyes. Your cheeks. Everything about you, though do you want to know what my favourite thing about you is?"</p><p>I hummed against him, my hand sliding underneath the material of his black jacket to rest against his chest on top of the material of the white dress-shirt.</p><p>"Your voice." He said. "I like how it's a little deeper than the average girls and how it's got that rasp to it."</p><p>I smiled against his skin.</p><p>"Really?" I asked. "When I was younger I hated hearing my voice because I thought I sounded like a boy."</p><p>"Oh, no you don't sound like a boy." He chuckled. "Girls can have deep voices too. You shouldn't be insecure about that."</p><p>He planted another kiss against my hair before I grabbed the camera I had placed on the stairs when I first sat down.</p><p>I opened it and turned the small screen so I could look at myself. I had a little mascara smeared underneath my eye and my cheeks were red and tear stained, but then my eyes flicked to George.</p><p>He was wearing a thoughtful expression, staring straight ahead as he rested his cheek against the top of my head.</p><p>"George?" I asked softly, looking up at him. He hummed, looking back down at me. Instead of saying anything else, I pressed my lips to his, kissing him and at the same time, I pushed the button on the camera, taking a photo of us.</p><p>I wanted to take more photos of the two of us together. I had no idea what the future had in store for the two of us or if we would even be together this time next year.</p><p>If we weren't, I would like to have the photos as memories to look back on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am actually going to crucio you."</p><p>Marco and Lee were arguing over who's the best at Quidditch out of the four houses. Marco says Ravenclaw, Lee says Gryffindor.</p><p>"Oh you're going to crucio me?" Marco mocked. "I'd like to see you try. You're like— smaller than an ant and would need multiple wands to take <em>me </em>down."</p><p>"Shut your dumb arse, Mr Partridge!" Lee exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "I may be small but I'm fast and I'm violent!"</p><p>"But I'm tall and I'm stronger and I could take you out in one punch!" Marco argued. The five of us were sitting in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts express, waiting to reach London in a couple of hours.</p><p>I was sitting with my back in the direction we were driving, George across from me, sitting next to Lee and Fred was sitting between Marco and I.</p><p>I had taken off my shoes and my feet were placed on the seat between George's spread legs. He was gently running a hand up and down my right ankle while his other hand tapped against my left foot while staring at me with his head resting against the wall next to the window.</p><p>The only people saying anything were Marco and Lee, seeing as they were bickering. Fred was busy drinking from a juice box, George was probably making sure I didn't have a mental breakdown, and I was thinking about Cedric.</p><p>Suddenly Marco made a violent movement, accidentally smacking the juice box out of Fred's hand, causing it to spray all over me. I shrieked, trying to cover my face and the guys all gasped, George clamping a hand over this mouth as they went quiet to see what my reaction was.</p><p>Then Marco slowly started laughing and I joined him, now the only sound filling the compartment being our mixed laughs.</p><p>Then I accidentally kicked George in the balls and the laughter immediately died as he groaned loudly, cupping his crotch as he leaned forwards, whimpering in pain.</p><p>"Oh my god!" I gasped. "George, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>I reached out but he held up a hand. "Don't touch me."</p><p>
  <em>I kicked my boyfriend in his balls.</em>
</p><p>"Ow." Lee hissed as he looked at George while talking to me. "You just ruined all of his children."</p><p>"You need to learn not to kick guys between their legs." Marco said, tutting at me as he shook his head.</p><p>"You've done this before?" Fred asked and now everyone were looking at me.</p><p>"She's done it to me more times than I can count." Marco said. "Since we first met. She's clumsy when it comes to balls. <em>All </em>balls."</p><p>I took a deep breath, raising my eyebrows at Marco as I knew he was about to rant.</p><p>"Footballs, basketballs, softballs, <em>sperm</em> balls." He said , then let out a laugh. "Cedric knows what I'm—"</p><p>The energy in the room changed. Marco's expression dropped and he leaned back while I stared at the floor, then stood up.</p><p>"I have to use the loo." I announced. "I'll be back in five."</p><p>I left the compartment before anyone could say anything, making my way down the small hallway towards the nearest bathroom</p><p>I walked in and locked the door behind me before placing myself in front of the small mirror above the sink.</p><p>The bathrooms on the train are actually really clean. They've been spelled to clean themselves every hour.</p><p>I ran a hand through my hair, messing up my bangs before I fixed them again. I took a deep breath, grabbing the sides of the sink as I stared at my brown eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.</em>
</p><p>I sighed when I felt my eyes sting from the tears that formed. I kept staring at myself and when I blinked, a tear fell from my lower lashes, rolling down my cheek.</p><p>I ran a hand to the back of my neck, rubbing my skin as I stared at myself. My bottom lip trembled and my eyebrows fell into a small frown as more tears stared appearing, a small and suffocated sob leaving my mouth.</p><p>Though I was interrupted when there was a knock by the door. I immediately wiped my cheeks, inhaled sharply.</p><p>"Allie?" George's voice came from the other side of the door. "Let me in, love."</p><p>After taking another deep breath, I unlocked the door, opening it to have George stumbled inside seeing as he had been leaning against it.</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"That wasn't very smart." He muttered, pulling himself back up after he fell almost all the way to the floor. I closed the door, locking it again before turning towards him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked. "I was just—"</p><p>"Crying?"</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"You did <em>not </em>have to call me out like that."</p><p>He chuckled softly, biting down on his tongue through a wide grin, then took a step towards me and brought his hands up to cup my face.</p><p>"What would you do if I actually came here to pee?" I asked. "<em>Watch </em>me?"</p><p>He leaned down to press a kiss to my nose, causing me to laugh and scrunch it up afterwards.</p><p>"I'd watch you." He nodded jokingly. "Maybe even praise you."</p><p>I knew he was trying to cheer me up and get me on other thoughts because he hated when I was sad. I appreciated it because I too didn't want me to be sad.</p><p>"You'd praise me for peeing?" I asked. <em>"Nice. </em>See, this is what I meant by finding couple activities only for the two of us."</p><p>
  <em>A conversation we had a few weeks ago.</em>
</p><p>George let out a laugh, wrinkles forming by his eyes as he stared down at me. It made me smile.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so in love with him.</em>
</p><p>He nudged his nose against mine, smiling at me before he found my lips, capturing them with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I pressed my body against his. He ran his hands down my body and wrapped them around the back of my thighs, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his hips while pressing my back to the door.</p><p>Our lips moved together, our teeth clashed and we bit at each other's lips while our tongues occasionally met. It has suddenly gone from zero to a hundred but right now I didn't care. I needed some type of affection from him so I could forget everything else that was going on at the moment.</p><p>"I'm not too heavy, am I?" I broke the kiss for a moment to ask the question before I attached my lips to the skin under his jaw, sucking it in-between my teeth.</p><p>"Shut up." he moaned, digging his nails into my skin underneath the material of my skirt.</p><p>"I was asking a simple question." I whispered, lapping at his pulse point which I knew always got him. He moaned in response, tilting his head to give me more access and I let out a hum in appreciation.</p><p>"And I'm telling you to shut up." he whispered. "If you were too heavy, how would I have been able to lift yous so easily?"</p><p>I didn't answer. I kept sucking on his neck, hearing the moans flow from his mouth. My hand ran up into his hair, tugging his head back. Then as I felt him getting hard against my heat, I pulled my lips away from his neck and looked at his face as she opened his eyes. I let go of his hair and instead grabbed his jaw with my hand full of rings.</p><p>"I don't want to use you." I said softly, looking at his lips. They looked so fucking kissable.</p><p>"How are you using me, exactly?" he asked. "I'm your boyfriend."</p><p>"I know." I whispered, my eyes flicking up to his. "But I don't want you to think I'm just using you to get my mind elsewhere."</p><p>A small smile formed on his face.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind." he assured me. "As your boyfriend, I am available for being used whenever you need me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What in the world...</em>
</p><p>"Why is there a pride flag hanging from your roof?" Marco asked, biting off a piece of his chocolate bar that he bought from the trolley lady on the train. We just got to the house and were stood outside of it and there was a really big pride flag hanging from the roof, dangling in front of the front door.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that dad is trying to prove to me that he doesn't care that I'm gay." William said with a sigh before he made his way up towards the house.</p><p>"Wait what?" Marco frowned before he headed after William. "Bitch, I <em>know</em> you didn't break up with me for being straight, only for you to go back to being gay! It doesn't work like that, William! You can't just wake up and decide to have a new sexuality every day!"</p><p>Marco followed William into the house, acting like he lives here which he basically does. He spends way more time here than he does in his own home.</p><p>I took a step forwards before I turned around and looked at the three guys who were eyeing my house with big eyes.</p><p>Eleanor and Charlotte both glanced at them, then exchanged a glance as they followed after Marco and William into the house.</p><p>"Has any of you seen a dog before?" I asked. "Because I can assure you that my dog will be all over you when we walk inside."</p><p>"We've met dogs." Fred and George said in unison, both shrugging which made me raise my eyebrows and Lee look at them.</p><p>"But only a few." George told me.</p><p>"Aren't dogs the animal with two tails?" Lee asked, pulling hair dreadlocks back into a low ponytail.</p><p>"We have a Muggle dog." I said. "They have one tail."</p><p>"Boring." He mumbled, causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"His name is Samson." I informed them. "He's a bullardor which is a mix between a Labrador and a English bulldog."</p><p>"What's that?" Lee asked.</p><p>"What's <em>what?"</em></p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"All of it."</p><p>
  <em>Okay...</em>
</p><p>"Right." I breathed and looked towards the house. "Well. Let's get inside then, before Marco kills my brother."</p><p>"He's probably already killed him." Fred said as we walked up towards the front door. "If we see a dead body, I'm leaving."</p><p>"We won't see a dead—"</p><p>I stopped mid sentence when we entered the foyer, Marco laying at the end of the stairs, groaning in pain and William standing at the top.</p><p>"What the—"</p><p>"I didn't push him!" William hurried to say. "Idiot was being dramatic as usual and rolled himself down the stairs."</p><p>
  <em>Marco, one day....</em>
</p><p>"Welcome to our home." Marco said, opening his arms as he laid on the floor while looking at George, Fred and Lee.</p><p>"This isn't your home." Charlotte said as she hung her jacket on the wall next to the door.</p><p>Then Samson showed up at the top of the stairs, running straight down and over Marco who shrieked and protected his face.</p><p>Suddenly Lee started screaming as Samson came running towards him and I bit back my laugh when he sprinted outside, Samson running after him.</p><p>"I hate boys." Charlotte said as she sent a disgusted look towards George who frowned, pointed at himself and when Charlotte flipped him off, he widened his eyes in confusion.</p><p>"Cece?!" I called as she walked up the stairs, but she ignored me, though William grabbed onto her arm gently to tug her back when she walked past him.</p><p>"Why are <em>you </em>in such a mood?" He asked. "You can't just flip people off. You're twelve. You shouldn't even—"</p><p>"I'm twelve!" She exclaimed. "Not a baby!"</p><p>She ripped her arm from William's grip and turned to walk along the railing, disappearing down the hallway.</p><p>I turned to George who looked a little too confused while Fred was laughing and pointing at him.</p><p>"Ha! She hates you."</p><p>"I am so sorry about Charlotte." I said, sending George a weak smile. "She's been like that since she found out about our parents divorce."</p><p>"It's okay." He chuckled softly. "She'll like me eventually. <em>All </em>kids like me."</p><p>"Not the youngest Silverberry." Fred said. "Turns out she absolutely hates your gut."</p><p>"Unless she thinks I'm you." George said and turned to his identical twin.</p><p>Then Lee walked back inside, nervously scratching his neck while dad walked behind him, holding Samson by the collar.</p><p>"Allie, why don't you give your friends a tour of the house? I'll make sure Samson stays in his room." Dad said before he looked at Marco, ignoring the fact that he laid at the end of the stairs, then he looked up at William. "Did you see the—"</p><p>"The pride flag?" William asked. "Yes. Congratulations dad. You're an ally."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hallway towards his room, while Marco got to his feet.</p><p>Dad continued through the house to put Samson in his room, and I closed the door to outside.</p><p>"I wanna play tour guide." Marco said. "<em>Boys... </em>jackets on the wall over there. Shoes underneath."</p><p>"You just want to show off that you know every inch of this place, huh?" I asked, looking at Marco who came over to give me a side hug.</p><p>"You know me too well." He grinned and looked at the guys again once they got rid of their jackets and shoes. "How about we start in the basement and slowly makes our way up to the loft?"</p><p>"There is a basement." Lee mumbled, nudging Fred with his shoulder. "She has a basement!"</p><p>"You know, Lee. I'm not deaf." Fred replied before grinning at me. "I heard you have a pool."</p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I was the one telling you that." I chuckled, walking over to hang my jacket up as well, followed by placing my shoes by the wall. Afterwards, I turned towards them and smiled as I wrapped an arm around George's back, feeling him wrap his around my shoulders. "Marco, lead the way."</p><p>Marco shrieked with happiness before spinning around, walking towards the stairs that led downstairs instead of up, and the four of us followed him.</p><p>"What is this place?" Lee asked when we reached the lower ground floor, looking around in awe. "A fucking palace?!"</p><p>"Right?!" Marco asked in a high-pitched tone. "Now you know why I dated William."</p><p>I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes at his attempt at being funny.</p><p>We continued down to the basement, the first thing we saw being the spa room, seeing as the stairs lead straight into that specific room.</p><p>"What the fuck is that?!" George exclaimed as the three boys walked over to examine the beds.</p><p>"Why is there a hole in the beds?" Fred asked. "Won't your head fall through?"</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>"Trust me, Freddie. Your head isn't small enough to fall through." I said. "The room is called a spa room. My mum me to do massages and sometimes she'd hire someone if she needed to relax."</p><p>"A spa room." Lee mumbled, crouching down to look under the bed as if there would be something exciting under there.</p><p>"I am loving this." Marco grinned, though his smile slowly faded and I knew he was thinking about Cedric. Ced would beg my mum to give him a massage because he thought she was hot. We were fourteen.</p><p>"What's in there?" George asked as he and Fred led the way through a narrow hallway to the gym. They looked at it and George then looked at me. "Babe, that is one weird looking bike."</p><p>Sometimes I forgot that not all Wizarding families grow up with muggle stuff. My home is filled with it. It was mostly because of mum because she was so fascinated with the way muggles live.</p><p>"It's a fitness bike. It doesn't go anywhere. It's to work out." I said before pointing at the doors in the room. "There is bathrooms in there with showers for when you've finished working out. I've always been too lazy to work out so I've used this room twice, but William uses it a lot."</p><p>"And I used to watch a lot." Marco added. "He is one fine young man. A shame he dumbed me. We would have made a great married couple."</p><p>Yes you would, Marco.</p><p>"The pool is through the spa–" Marco's sentence was cut short as Lee suddenly sprinted back to the spa room and into the pool room.</p><p>"There are two pools!" he exclaimed, his voice filling the whole basement. I let out a small chuckle, feeling George grab my hand as the four of use made our way to the pool room to join Lee who was circling the first of the pool, then made his way over to circle the second.</p><p>"How did you afford this house?" Fred asked. "I mean, your parents of course. It would just be weird if you were the one who paid for it."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Mum's an author, dad's one of the best paid aurors. We moved here from Knightsbridge when I was five or so." I said, lacing my fingers with George's. "My dad is gonna be working all week probably and I don't know when the Parkinson's are moving in so if you're that crazy about the pool, we can go swimming one of the days."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy guacamole!" Lee exclaimed as we entered my bedroom. "You sleep in here?"</p><p>"No, I sleep on the roof." I deadpanned, causing him to turn and look at me with his eyes squinted. "Lee, Fred and Marco – you'll be sleeping in my living room through those doors right there."</p><p>I pointed at the wall that was covered with a glass door that split in the middle and then you could slide them open on each side, making the whole wall open. Then I turned to George and smiled as he looked around, taking in the details.</p><p>"And Georgie, you're allowed to sleep in my bed." I said softly, causing him to look at me with a small smirk, raising an eyebrow. "If you're comfortable with that, of course."</p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I be–"</p><p>"What's this?" Fred cut him off. I looked at him to see him point at a small basket on my bookshelf that contained my cassette tapes which were organised in colour code.</p><p>"My cassette tapes." I told him, approaching where he stood while Marco let himself drop onto the bed, starting a flirting conversation with George as Lee entered the living room to explore. "It's music. I have a cassette player and when I put one of the cassette tapes in it, I can play and listen to music."</p><p>Fred looked genuinely curious as I reached in behind my books where I hid the cassette player since William always steals it since he broke his own a few years ago and didn't bothered buying a new one.</p><p>"Play him your mixtape, Allie." Marco called out. "The pink one."</p><p>He turned to George.</p><p>"She made herself a mixtape of her favourite songs last summer. They're all muggle songs but they're really good." he explained. "It has been one of her hobbies for year. To make her own tapes."</p><p>"Is that so?" George looked at me and I send him a small smile as I found my pink mixtape and put it in the player, closing it before I pressed the play button, waiting for the first song to start to play.</p><p><em>'Fat bottomed girls'</em> by Queen.</p><p>"You never told me you did mixtapes." George said, approaching slowly while Fred was focused on the music.</p><p>"It's just a hobby." I shrugged. "And it seems a little cheesy."</p><p>"I don't think so." he shook his head, his eyes landing on the player in my hand. "I like that song."</p><p>"She's got a great taste in music." Marco said, approaching us as well. He reached in-between Fred and I and grabbed the basket of tapes to look through them. "My favourite tape is the white one. It has only Abba songs on it."</p><p>"Who's Abba?" Lee asked, joining us by my shelves as the music played into the room. "A girl?"</p><p>"It's a band." I said. "Formed in nineteen-seventy-two in Sweden. I have two of their songs on this one but they're one of my favourite artists."</p><p>"I thought that was Michael Jackson." George said with a frown. I looked up at him, smiling.</p><p>"You remember that?" I grinned. "Yeah. Michael Jackson is my favourite, then comes Abba, then Queen, The Beatles and then Aqua."</p><p>I placed my player on the shelf, letting it play.</p><p>"I know The Beatles!" Lee exclaimed out of excitement. "Though they're not together anymore, right?"</p><p>"Mate, they broke up in nineteen-seventy." Marco said. "Eight years before any of us were born."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you, <em>Marcus."</em> Lee scoffed and rolled his eyes then focusing them on me. "How about the last one? Did you say Aqua? Isn't that water?"</p><p>
  <em>This is fun.</em>
</p><p>"They're a Danish slash Norwegian group, formed in Copenhagen, Denmark in eighty-nine. I've got one of their songs on here too. Barbie girl."</p><p>"Well–" Fred breathed. "There is something you don't know about George either. He sings sometimes in the dormitory or the common room and he's really good at it."</p><p>I looked up at George who had frozen in his actions, staring at Fred with wide eyes that could kill. Then he exhaled and looked at me with a weak smile.</p><p>"He's exaggerating. I'm not that good. I'd say I'm aver–"</p><p>"Dude!" Lee commented. "Take the fucking compliment. You have a nice voice and the fact that you can play the guitar as well is very impressive when you think about the fact that you're self-taught."</p><p>
  <em>He can play the guitar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can sing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>A smile spread on my face as George's eyes met mine. He knew exactly what I was asking for because he then smiled and nodded, mouthing <em>'later'</em> at me.</p><p>"Babe, you remember when we were twelve and we did a whole dance routine to that one Dolly Parton song?" Marco asked. "And we made our siblings watch and they just wanted to kill us?"</p><p>I let out a small laugh at the memory and turned to look at Marco.</p><p>"Marco, don't lie. We were fifteen, not twelve."</p><p>"What routine?" Fred asked with a smirk, making me know exactly what he was gonna ask next. "You need to show us that."</p><p>I scrunched up my nose at the thought of showing them the routine, then turned and walked across the room to enter my walk-in-closet.</p><p>All four boys automatically followed me, wanting to see what my closet looked like. Lee went straight for the dresses, Fred looked at himself in the mirror, George went to my shelf of shoes and looked at them in awe while Marco came over to where I stood, leaning back against the island where I kept all of my jewellery.</p><p>"Babe, can I pick out your shoes sometime?" George asked. "Maybe the next time you need to choose a pair?"</p><p>I chuckled, nodding as he looked back at me with an excited smile.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>William</b>
</p><p>All night I could hear Allie, Marco and their friends laugh about the stupidest things in Allie's room across the hallway.</p><p>Every time I heard Marco's voice or his laugh, my heart ached. I screwed up big time when I broke up with him. That's the person I am. I panic about things and I'm way too proud to admit my mistake. Now I'm trying to fight my own brain to get me to apologise and fight for him back.</p><p>I've got my job sorted. I'm starting my new job as a bartender at the leaky cauldron on Monday which is two days away. I turned down on the opportunity for having a summer holiday. I'd rather get started with making drinks right away.</p><p>For a while now, I've been writing down drink ideas for when I once day hopefully get to own my own bar. My latest drink is firewhisky with dry vermouth and some pineapple juice.</p><p>My latest drink is called the '<em>Marcus Partridge'</em></p><p>I named a drink after the guy that helped me figure out who I am as a person. He helped me with my sexuality and he helped me figure out that I'm not a bad person. I was diagnosed with depression quite a few years ago and when Marco and I started going out, things started to seem lighter. I've got a hard time with affection but he never judged and always took it at my pace.</p><p>Marco loves firewhisky and pineapple is his favourite fruit so the think is perfect with his name. The dry vermouth was added because it tastes best with it. I tried making it earlier at the bar in the cinema room when Allie was giving a tour of the house.</p><p>The <em>'Marcus Partridge'</em> is my favourite drink so far that I've invented. Well, I hope I'm the one who has invited it. I haven't seen it before so I'll take credit for it as long as no one shows up and tell me otherwise.</p><p>It was currently nighttime and I was sitting on my bed, against the headboard, reading a book. The house had gone quiet, meaning that everyone else were probably asleep or at least trying to.</p><p>I need to learn to be better at expressing my feelings. Mostly I use violence. I need to tell Marco that I'm sorry, that I still love him, I need to break up with Beatrice because it's not fair to her and I need to tell Allie how much I appreciate her. Coming out to her will be a memory I'll never forget. The way she accepted me right away.</p><p>
  <em>"Can I talk to you for a moment?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood in the doorway to her dormitory after being let in by a first-year student that got scared way too easily. Allie looked up at me before looking back down at her textbook as she wrote. She hummed though, showing me that I could talk to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walked in and closed the door behind me, walking over to sit next to her on her bed. She was doing homework for charms class. She had to do an essay on one of the charms they were currently being taught about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One moment." she told me and wrote the last sentence before closing the textbook, placing it on her nightstand along with her quill. Then she turned to me and folded her legs on the bed. "Shoot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I chuckled nervously, rubbing my sweaty palms against the material of my trousers. I cleared my throat, then rubbed my hands together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm gay." I blurted, just needing to get it out. I didn't look at my younger sister. I looked at the wall, waiting for her reaction and when I didn't get one, I looked at her. She had cocked an eyebrow at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay? And I just got bangs this Christmas." she shrugged. "I hope you didn't expect a bad reaction from me. You know I love you. Why would that change just because you're gay? Also, I already know that you're attracted to men and not woman. I've always known but I didn't want to say anything because it's your moment and your decision when you want us to know. Also, my best friend is into guys too. I'd be the last person to judge."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know." I breathed. "Marco and I have been dating for the past month."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allie widened her eyes and stared at me before she shrieked loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?!"</em>
</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. I had never told Allie how much that helped me. How much she helped me just by being the first straight person to support me. Though she did not like the idea of her older brother dating her best friend. Now she's cool with it. Well, she was. Marco and I aren't–</p><p>A knock at my door caught my attention and I sat up straight, though when the door opened, revealing Marco, I relaxed a bit. I looked down at the book in my hand.</p><p>"What do you need, Marcus?"</p><p>
  <em>Stop being a dickhead towards him.</em>
</p><p>"I just–" he sighed, stepping inside before closing the door behind him. "... I wanted to see if you've changed your room since the last time."</p><p>I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question as he walked over to look at my framed quidditch uniform from my first year of playing back when I was twelve.</p><p>"Marco." I said, putting my book aside before folding my legs, watching him turn around. He was only wearing a pair of pyjamas pants that he always slept in. They were pink and had hearts on them. I always teased him about them but secretly I loved him in them. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his toned torso and the few tattoos he had done himself. "You're not here because of my room."</p><p>He shrugged and looked down, pulling his lips to one side before he then looked towards the windows. My curtains weren't closed and it was dark outside. I sighed and scooted towards the side of the bed that was closest to the windows, pulling the duvet from the other side to make room for him.</p><p>He looked at the empty spot, then glanced at me and within the next second, he had literally jumped onto the bed and hurried underneath the duvet before I could change my mind. He turned on his side, facing me, and I would feel his eyes burn into my side.</p><p>"It's been a tough day." he told me while I leaned back against the headboard, staring towards the window. It was starting to rain and it was pretty windy, making noise throughout the house. "I don't want to worry Allie because she was kidnapped and stabbed only a week ago but... Cedric also died a week ago and I miss him."</p><p>I looked down at him as he spoke. His fingers were playing with the fabric of my briefs like he always used to when we shared a bed. He'd always sneak into my dormitory and sleep on top of me in my bed. I raised my hand and hesitated before running my hands into his dark hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry you lost him." I said, biting onto my lip. I had no idea what to say in situations like this but even though Marco and I weren't currently together, I just wanted to be there for him and make sure he was okay.</p><p>"I told him if he didn't win, I'd kill him." he said. "It was a joke and Ced knew that but–"</p><p>A cry escaped his lips and I felt my heart break. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying softly against the pillow while I continued to brush my fingers through his hair.</p><p>"... then he  <em>did</em> d-die." he sobbed. "And Allie got hurt around the same time. What if– if w-we lost her t-too?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>"George." I whispered, kissing the skin under his jaw. He was sleeping very heavily with an arm wrapped around me and I just woke up after sleeping really good for the first time since what happened during the last task.</p><p>Maybe it was because George had cuddled me to sleep after reading to me first.</p><p>He was <em>so </em>gonna sing to me today. We have a guitar somewhere in this house so he can't get around it. I mean, if it makes him uncomfortable, he don't have to. I wouldn't pressure him to do anything that made him uncomfortable.</p><p>I pressed another kiss to George's jaw, deciding to let him sleep before I got out of bed. I glanced towards the living room. The door was almost completely closed. The right side was pulled open a little, only enough space for someone to squeeze though.</p><p>I made my way into my walk-in-closet, closing the door behind me. I got myself some clothes and continued out into my bathroom to take a shower and get changed.</p><p>After the shower, I dried my hair and got dressed before looking at myself in the body sized mirror that stood between the tub and the wall.</p><p>I wore a pair of plain black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that I tucked in. Then a black belt and a pair of white socks. I brushed through my hair, letting it hang around my face like usual before walking back into the closet.</p><p>My eyes landed on the small box that laid on the middle of the counter. It was there yesterday too but I hadn't paid it much attention.</p><p>I walked over to it and saw a short message on top of it, saying it was from my dad — then I opened it.</p><p>It was a small silver bracelet with a small diamond hanging as a pendant. My dad has been doing this for years. He buys me jewellery that is either way too expensive or too heavy for me to wear casually.</p><p>I appreciate it. I really do, but I barely have room for more and it seem like this is the only way for him to show love.</p><p>With a sigh, I took the box and walked around to one of the drawers so I could put it away.</p><p>I placed the box on the island, then used both of my hands to pull open the drawer with the bracelets.</p><p>Though as I looked in the drawer, it was completely empty, the only things being left being the containers where the jewellery had been.</p><p>"What." I muttered to myself, frowning before I opened the next drawer which had my rings.</p><p>Again, it was empty.</p><p>I continued around the island, all the drawers being empty until I reached the drawer with the most expensive jewellery.</p><p>I was sweating due to how nervous I was, then slowly pulled it open and I felt my heart drop when that one was empty like the others.</p><p>My necklace to twelve thousand British pounds was gone and so was everything else.</p><p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p><p>I left the closet, accidentally waking up George as I rushed through the room and into the living room. I froze and saw the scene in front of me.</p><p>Lee and Fred had been cuddling up, making out on the sofa but jumped apart when I entered. Both sat up, faces horrified from being caught.</p><p>Marco wasn't here.</p><p>Though I didn't really care at this point.</p><p>I headed straight for a certain painting on the wall and took it down, revealing my secret safe in the wall.</p><p>Since I was thirteen, I had been getting small Muggle summer jobs so I could save up for my future, for moving out. I don't want to end up having to ask my parents for that kind of help, <em>especially </em>my dad.</p><p>I also saved up from my allowance since I was little and I've kept it all in the safe but one person I trusted, knew the combination.</p><p>I was naive and believed he was a good person, but all he did was lie and torture me mentally.</p><p>"Ally? You alright?" George asked as he joined us in the living room.</p><p>I did the combination to the safe and opened it but when I saw how empty it was, I felt like I was going to actually throw up.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." I let out a laugh, closing the safe again before putting the painting back up.</p><p>I turned around. Fred and Lee were still sitting on the sofa but they had moved away from each other, and George was looking at me with his arms folded over his chest and a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"Tell me again why I ever went out with that sociopath?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm. "That was seven hundred and fifty nine galleons and seventeen knuts. I've got the number memorized because I was proud to have saved so much money up myself since I was thirteen years old... and now it's all gone. My future is gone."</p><p>George looked at Fred who gave a small nod before all three looked at me again.</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"One second." I breathed. "I'll be back in one second. I need to go talk to William."</p><p>I rushed out of the living room and continued out of the bedroom. I made my way across the hallway and didn't even think before I bathed into my brother's room.</p><p>He was lying on his back, asleep but woke up with a jolt when I barged in. Marco was next to him, lying on his side, facing William.</p><p>"I think Cameron somehow managed to steal all my jewellery and my money too."</p><p>William frowned at me before he sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawned, then ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Why do you think that?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Well— my jewellery is gone and my safe is empty." I said. "Plus, now that I think about it, he asked me about the price last year and he's the only one who knows the combination to my safe."</p><p>"Well why did you give him the combination to your safe? <em>And </em>the price of your jewellery?"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"I now <em>know </em>that it was stupid." I said, leaning my head against the doorframe. "But I thought I could trust him. I didn't know he was gonna turn out to be a side stabbing, cheating, abusive, manipulative thief."</p><p>William didn't say anything. He simply looked at me. He looked pretty tired too so maybe I should just leave him alone.</p><p>"I'll talk to dad about it sometime." I said before I looked at Marco who was still sleeping. Then I looked at William again. "Don't you dare hurt him again, Will. That boy means the world to me and I will burst into flames if I see him cry over you a second time."</p><p>William bit his lip as he looked at Marco.</p><p>"We're not back together. We talked a little last night but that's it."</p><p>I hummed, watching the way he looked at Marco. Full of love — in a way I had never seen William look at anyone before.</p><p>"Well, I'll leave you to get some more sleep." I said, forcing a small smile as I closed the door.</p><p>I walked back across the hallway and into my room, closing the door behind me.</p><p>The boys were still in the living room, but when I entered, George was standing with a familiar check in his hand.</p><p>"No." I shook my head immediately. "George put that away."</p><p>"Allie just listen—"</p><p>"I gave that to <em>you</em>." I told him. "It's yours and I'm not taking it back."</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"You just said you lost all of your money."</p><p>"I know." I folded my arms over my chest. "I mean— I still have some money at Gringotts. You know, money from birthday gifts and Christmas presents throughout the years."</p><p>George looked down at the check, then looked at me.</p><p>"How much is that exactly?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"About two hundred? Maybe less, maybe more. I'm not sure but—"</p><p>"Take the money." He cut me off. "We'll find another way to find a thousand galleons for a shop."</p><p>I took a step closer to George, sliding my hands into my back pockets. He sighed at me, tilting his head when he recognised the look.</p><p>"Babe, you're being stubborn."</p><p>"Maybe I am." I said. "I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I gave that money to <em>you, </em>to help <em>you </em>and I'm not taking it back. Pack it away so you three can get dressed. I'll cook us breakfast."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't freak out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't get angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's your own fault.</em>
</p><p>"Tell me again <em>why </em>you gave your abusive boyfriend the combination to your safe and <em>not </em>me." Marco said, leaned over the kitchen counter, looking at me as I prepared breakfast for everyone in the house.</p><p>Dad was at work like he always was so it was me, my friends, my lovely boyfriend and my siblings.</p><p>Though while cooking, a few thoughts were in the back of my head. First of all, I'm grieving my best friend — or, trying to. I have no idea how to deal with grief so I act like it didn't happen. I act like I'll see him in September. Then there's the fact that my money and my jewellery was stolen by a person I trusted. And then there is the fact that Rose Parkinson and her annoying daughter Pansy are moving in sometime today.</p><p>"I don't know." I pouted slightly. "I'll gladly admit that I made a huge mistake. My things getting stolen is on me and I <em>know </em>that. It just... sucks."</p><p>"I wouldn't say it's completely on you." He shrugged. "I mean, it's on Cameron for being a horrible person but yeah, you made a mistake. <em>Though... </em>it's good that you can admit it."</p><p>I chuckled softly before I looked at George who was next to me, making small braids in my hair. He was very focused.</p><p>Fred and Lee were "talking"... I'm pretty sure they're doing more than talking but they're sitting in the garden by the outdoor fireplace.</p><p>"I still have that—"</p><p>"George, <em>please." </em>I held up a hand, causing him to look at me in amusement at how I was speaking. "Babe, I am not about to take that check back. You use that with Fred on your shop when we graduate, okay?"</p><p>His eyes searched for something in mine and when he realised I wasn't gonna change my mind, he nodded with a hum leaving his throat.</p><p>"Why don't you ask your mum for help?" Marco asked. "I hate to be <em>that </em>person but I know she would want to help you if you need money. You haven't lost your future, Allie... both you're parents are rich."</p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>"I just— if I ask my dad, he's gonna end up holding that against me in the future when we fight." I said. "And mum... well with everything that's going on. Dad cheated on her and she doesn't have anywhere to live right now. I don't know. I'll talk to her about it the next time I see her."</p><p>The door to the kitchen swung open and William entered, walking straight to the fridge. Marco straightened up, looking at him before he looked down at the island, tapping his fingers against the surface.</p><p>"Will?" I asked. "Can you go wake up El and Cece so they can get ready before breakfast?"</p><p>William grabbed a juice from the fridge before he turned around to look at me.</p><p>"You want <em>me </em>to wake up Eleanor and Charlotte?" He asked. "I'm sorry but I'd like to live another day."</p><p>He unscrewed the tap to the juice and took a sip before he froze for a moment then nodded.</p><p>"I'll go wake them up." He said, leaving the kitchen.</p><p>"And I'll go help." Marco breathed. "He's gonna need backup with those two girls."</p><p>Then he grinned and turned to follow William out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, William!" He sang, disappearing through the door. I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked at George. He was still making braids out of my hair, his tongue poked out as he bit down on it.</p><p>He was way too concentrated.</p><p>
  <em>Adorable little shit.</em>
</p><p>Well, a big shit. He's tall and his shoulders are broad so sometimes he's literally just hovering over me. His height can be scary in a way that makes me want to fuck him.</p><p>"Are you gonna sing for me later?" I asked, his eyes flicking to mine for a moment before he smiled weakly. "We have a guitar somewhere."</p><p>"If you promise to not laugh."</p><p>"Why would I laugh?" I asked. "The worst thing that could happen would be if you sounded like a dying cat being dragged through shattered glass."</p><p>He froze his actions and his eyes flicked to mine before we both started laughing softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry I said that." He smiled. "You don't sound <em>that </em>terrible."</p><p>I shook my head to tell him it was okay, before I leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, but as I did, I heard the kitchen door open.</p><p>"You must be Allie!"</p><p>
  <em>That's an unfamiliar voice.</em>
</p><p>I turned to see a woman stand in the doorway, long brown hair, brown eyes and bright red lips.</p><p>"I'm Rose." She smiled. "Your father's fiancé."</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>My dad's fiancé is moving in while he's at work and his children are at home? What a great way for his children to meet the woman he'll marry.</p><p>"Oh, uh... hi. Yeah I'm Allie." I nodded. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>I then motioned towards George.</p><p>"This is my boyfriend, George." I said, waiting until George greeted her before I continued. "He's staying here for the week along with his brother and our friends."</p><p>She nodded slowly. She hadn't greeted George back, and I didn't like the way she looked at him with a fake ass smile.</p><p>Then as she turned to leave the room, William walked back in, Marco following him like a puppy.</p><p>"Who's the lady?" Marco grinned, coming over to stand on the other side of me.</p><p>"Dad's.... <em>friend." </em>I said, the woman raising her eyebrows at my comment.</p><p>
  <em>Well I don't know how to react to this. The last time I was home, my parents were bloody married.</em>
</p><p>Rose then forced a smile and looked at William who was drinking from his juice.</p><p>"You must be the gay son then."</p><p>My eyes went wide and Will choked on the juice, afterwards coughing into his arm.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He asked, looking at her. "I'm the <em>only </em>son."</p><p>"Hi!" Marco exclaimed, causing Rose to look at him. "And I'm his pansexual ex-boyfriend. This right here is his straight little sister and the guy is <em>her </em>straight boyfriend. Are you straight? Because if you are, it's a little odd how the first thing you see is William's sexuality. He's gay, yeah... but that doesn't define his entire personality. He is homosexual but the homosexuality isn't him."</p><p>William obviously didn't know what to say. He looked down at his juice while the air in the kitchen grew a little awkward.</p><p>"Tell me— Rose is it?" I asked. Rose nodded, forcing a little smile at me. "Do you have a <em>problem </em>with gay people?"</p><p>"Of course not—"</p><p>"Good." I said. "Did you see the pride flag out front? That's who we are here. We support people for who they are and my dad joined in on that not long ago so I <em>really </em>hope we won't have a problem here."</p><p>I stabbed the cutting board with the knife I had been using to cut out fruit, then send her a fake smile.</p><p>Rose let out a breath, then nodded.</p><p>"I'll be unpacking my things. My daughter will be here later."</p><p>No one said anything until she had left. William put his juice down before he walked over to where Samson laid on the floor.</p><p>He grabbed his bowls so he could get him some fresh water and some food.</p><p>I looked at the knife, seeing how it stood up straight after I stabbed the board. The board was almost covered with red liquid from the strawberries I had cut, and then I remembered how Cameron had stabbed me, the pain being unbearable and the blood spilling from my body, making a pool on the floor while drenching my clothes.</p><p>How red my hands were afterwards as I had grabbed my side to ease the pain and stop the bleeding.</p><p>"Allie?" George asked, nudging me with his shoulder, snapping me from my trance. I looked up at him, a heavy breath leaving my mouth before I smiled softly. "You okay?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy fucking Parkinson.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily she had gotten one of the bedrooms on the lower ground floor, across Eleanor's room and down the hallway from where my parents slept in the same bed for years. Not they're divorced and Rose is taking my mum's place.</p><p> </p><p>It was currently night time. We had been here for a few days. William started work today and he seemed happy about it. He and Marco still haven't had a conversation about their breakup.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, I was sat in the pool, next to George with Marco and Lee sitting on one side and Fred on the other.</p><p> </p><p>Marco and Lee were bickering again. This time about which guy at school has the best ass.</p><p> </p><p>School.</p><p> </p><p>How odd. We're starting our seventh and final year after the summer and then we move on to live our lives. Our real lives.</p><p> </p><p>George had promised to play and sing for me tonight when we got the chance to be alone. I had never heard him sing before. In our seven months of dating — though I understand why.</p><p> </p><p>He gets insecure and I could hear on him that he doesn't think he's good, but both Fred and Lee says he's great so of course he is.</p><p> </p><p>I can't wait to hear my angel boyfriend sing with his angelic voice. Talking, he sounds like a fucking angel so I just know his singing will make me melt.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm proud of you." George whispered in my ear as I was leaning against him, his arm wrapped around my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I know how much you struggle with your body image sometimes." He said. "But you went outside of your comfort zone today and wore a bikini."</p><p> </p><p>A smile formed on my face as I tilted my head back against his neck to look up at his face.</p><p> </p><p>I'm gonna marry this man someday.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." I whispered before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." He responded, but just as he said it and kissed me back, water was splashed on it, making both of us defend our faces while I shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>"Fred." George sighed, splashing back. He untangled his arm around me and got up while Fred did the same.</p><p> </p><p>A second later, they were fighting in the pool, pushing each other under water while Lee cheered on and Marco moved over to sit next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna sneak into Will's room again tonight." He told me. "We need to talk things through. He seems like he wants to get back together. He lets me sleep in his bed and I think it's kinda comforting for him, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>I hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's comforting for me too." He said. "With what happened—"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Marco." I breathed. "I know we don't usually talk about our feelings and shit. I mean, you're my best friend and I know I'm yours and we should be able to talk but we just... don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"But I hope you know that you can talk to me."</p><p>I said. "It's completely fine that you want to stay with William because I know you love him but if you ever want to talk to anyone else, I'll always drop everything for you and listen. His passing hit the both of us hard."</p><p> </p><p>Marco smiled weakly at me before he wrapped an arm around me, hugging me.</p><p> </p><p>"The same goes for you, babe." He told me and kissed my temple like the affectionate friend that he is. We then both looked towards the boys who were still fighting and Lee who was watching and cheering on. "I'm happy you found someone like George. You know how to treat each other and I believe your relationship will gain the both of you in the long run."</p><p> </p><p>Did he just call him George?</p><p>Don't mention it. He might not noti—"</p><p> </p><p>"Five." He corrected himself. "I mean five."</p><p> </p><p>I let out a small chuckle, shaking my head at him before he untangled his arm from around me and threw it into the water, splashing some on me.</p><p> </p><p>"Marco!" I exclaimed, making him laugh as I moved away from him a little bit. "I got water in my eye."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, did you?" He asked before he splashed some more at my face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm warning you!" I said, holding up a finger at him. "I will—"</p><p> </p><p>He splashed me again and I immediately splashed back but more violently.</p><p> </p><p>"My hair!" He exclaimed, moving further away from me. "Not my hair!"</p><p> </p><p>"Truce?" I offered, holding out my hand towards him. He narrowed his eyes at me but then shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna leave." He told me and stood up. "I'll go make William have that conversation with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Go get him, girl." I said in a high-pitched tone that got him to laugh before he said goodbye to the guys and got out of the pool. He grabbed one of the towels from the floor and wrapped it around his shoulders on his way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Fred and George stopped fighting and George slowly back floated back to me.</p><p> </p><p>George turned towards me and leaned over to kiss me, making the feeling linger on my lips before he kissed me again, again and again.</p><p> </p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands going to my waist as we kept sharing small kiss that sometimes would last a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Lee." Fred called. "I think that's our cue to leave."</p><p> </p><p>George and I didn't react to their voices. It was like we were suddenly just lost in each other's presence, wanting more than just kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember to use protection, kids!" Lee commented as he and Fred got out of the water.</p><p> </p><p>When the door closed, George tugged me even closer, his arms wrapping around my lower back as he broke the kiss so he could look at me. I smiled, moving one hand to brush over his cheekbone, continuing to run it down past his jaw and down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I've always wanted to have pool sex." I said and flicked my eyes up to meet his. "But water dries out the vagina so without any lube..."</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled and backed me up towards the edge of the pool, his hands running down to grab my ass, finger nails digging into my flesh. He placed a hand under my jaw, cupping my face as he pressed a kiss to my lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you out of the water then." he grinned at me, running his hands down to the back of my thighs. I held onto his shoulders for support as he hoisted me up and placed me on the edge, spreading my legs so he could move in-between them.</p><p> </p><p>I grinned at George as I ran over his skin and behind his back to have him closer. I pressed a kiss to under his jaw before I kissed his neck and trailed a bunch down towards his collarbone and his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a breath at how soft yet passionate the kisses were. His hands were still wrapped around the back of my thighs, his eyes closed and his head tiled to one side as I travelled back up to kiss and suck on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>I loved the way his skin tasted and the way he smelled. After having dated him for seven months, his smell has become familiar and it's come so far that it now means comfort to me.</p><p> </p><p>Happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Allie." George moaned softly as I sucked on the extra sensitive spot on his neck. I chuckled and trailed kissed back up to his jaw before I pressed my lips to his.</p><p> </p><p>I felt his right hand leave my thigh to run into my hair on the back of my head, his fingers getting tangled in it and I let out a small moan when he yanked my head back, staring at me with pure just.</p><p> </p><p>His pupils had dilated dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>I've woken the beast.</p><p> </p><p>His dominant side just jumped out and decided to take charge and at the same time, I was starting to feel very submissive.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell me to drown myself and I'd be like; "yessir".</p><p> </p><p>"Lie down." He said. His voice had dropped to a much deeper tone, a heavy rasp added to it. I gulped, watching him while getting turned on to the point where I already forgot what he just ordered me to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling." He raised his eyebrows at me in a mocking expression that I found even hotter than his voice. "I said; lie down."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My nails dug into George's skin as he guided himself into me, giving me a minute to adjust before he started a slow and torturous pace.</p><p>He had started out by eating me out and fingering me to get me ready and now we had finally gotten to the part that I needed so badly.</p><p>I planted kissed on his neck, sucking his skin in between my lips and biting down on it while he thrusted in and out of me.</p><p>His moans filled my ear. I loved that sounds. I loved hearing him moan because that meant he was getting pleasure from this.</p><p>Marco once told me that if a girl is with a boy for a specific amount of time, her vagina forms to fit the penis of her partner.</p><p>
  <em>I hate the word penis.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck." I grunted when he picked up the pace, now hitting my g-spot in such a pace that I felt like I was going to explode from pleasure at any given moment.</p><p>I pulled my head away from his neck and looked up at him as he looked at me, his hand coming up to cup my face while the other was wrapped around my thigh.</p><p>He placed his forehead against mine, our moans mixing. He closed his eyes and when our lips met in a heated yet sloppy kiss, so did I.</p><p>I ran a hand up his back to the back of his neck, then ran it to the side of his neck and down over his chest while our tongues met and we moaned, grunted and whimpered into each other's mouths.</p><p>Were we using protection? No we weren't...</p><p>Is that a good idea? Probably not, but we were so caught up in the moment and after realising we had no condom, we decided to take the risk.</p><p>I'll go get a morning after pill in the morning, seeing as it's nighttime right now.</p><p>George's lips met mine and he trailed kissed down to my neck, sucking on my skin. He hummed against my sweet spot and in response, a suffocated moan came from me while my eyes rolled to the back of my skull.</p><p>"Look at me, love." George's hoarse voice made me instantly look at him as he pulled his head from my neck. Our eyes met and his hand ran from my jaw to wrap around my throat. "You're doing so well, darling. Taking me <em>so </em>good."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck...</em>
</p><p>My lips parted as I watched him, feeling him thrust into me over and over again, stretching me out, massaging my walls and brushing my g-spot repeatedly.</p><p>Looking at him made the sensations so much more intense. His long hair was damp, hanging around his face. His pupils were dramatically dilated and his lips were red and swollen from kissing me.</p><p>His own lips were parted, as well as his teeth. He was breathing quite heavily, heavier than I was. The eye contact was intense — <em>hot.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh shit... I have an eye-contact kink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We both do.</em>
</p><p>The way he was pressing on either side of my neck, cutting off the blood flow, made every single feeling and sensation more intense and more mind blowing.</p><p>This was pleasure on a whole 'nother level and I felt like I was gonna die but come at the same time.</p><p>It was also the fact that he wasn't wearing a condom so he felt so much closer and it felt more intimate. It was skin to skin.</p><p><em>"Please." </em>I whimpered, my nails digging into the skin on his side. "George— <em>fuck."</em></p><p>I threw my head back, biting onto my lip as I rocked my hips against him to the and get myself to the edge and over it.</p><p>"Close, hmm?" He asked. His hand dropped from my throat and instead I felt his thumb press to my clit, circling it. In response, my body jolted a little, my legs shaking as if I had been electrocuted.</p><p>He picked up the pace even more, his thumb still working on my clit, making me see stars as I went over the edge. A loud yet suffocated moan came from deep down my throat and my hands dropped to grab the edge of the pool, my legs shaking around George's hips while he rode me through my orgasm.</p><p>"Oh shit." I whimpered, chuckling softly through my panting before I looked at George. His nails dug further into my thigh as he kept going so he could have his own turn.</p><p>His other hand dropped to press flat against the surface of the floor, his head hung low with his eyes closed.</p><p>I ran a hand back to the back of his neck, caressing his skin, my other hand resting on his side while I clenched my walls around him on purpose.</p><p>He whimpered in response, resting his forehead against my collarbone while he came too. I could feel him filling me up and just the sensation of that, made me sigh with pleasure.</p><p>I had never felt that before.</p><p>I've only ever had sex with George and he's always been wearing a condom so the feeling was new.</p><p><em>"Fuck." </em>George grunted against my collarbone, biting down on my skin but not enough to hurt me. He gave it a few more thrusts, emptying himself inside of me before he came down from his orgasm, pulling out when he finished.</p><p>I was still kinda in the bliss, my mind a little foggy. George took a step back, and I let myself slide into the water, resting against the edge.</p><p>"I needed that." I chuckled, running a hand over my face as I looked at George who placed his hands on either side of me, grinning down at me. "I <em>really </em>needed that."</p><p>He hummed and leaned in, pressing a kiss to my lips.</p><p>"I'm glad to help." He told me with a smile before he grabbed the boxer shorts he had been bathing in. He took them on while still in the water, then grabbed my bikini bottoms and offered them to me. "We'll have to remember to go get that pill in the morning."</p><p>I pulled on the bikini bottoms before I turned to George with a tired and weak smile.</p><p>"I can tell you this — if I <em>do </em>end up pregnant because of this, I'm having an abortion." I said. "I'm seventeen years old. I would be eighteen by the time I'd carry to term but eighteen would still be too young."</p><p>George held up his hands in surrender as he shook his head. "Hey— I'm not saying anything. Your body, your choice. I agree by the way. We're too young. Maybe one day."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe one day?</em>
</p><p>He imagines a future with me? He can see a future with me... does he think about the future? Does it involve me? Can he see himself having children with me? Marry me?</p><p>
  <em>Stop overthinking.</em>
</p><p>I know <em>I </em>do.</p><p>"Oh shit." He cursed, his eyes widening. "I didn't mean to scare you. I know we've only been together for seven mo—"</p><p>I cut himself off by taking a step towards him, closing the distance as I pressed my lips to his, running a hand to the back of his neck.</p><p>He hesitated, taken back but he kissed me back and placed a hand on my waist, tugging me closer.</p><p>"I love you." I whispered when I pulled away. I placed my hands against his chest, looking up at his face. "<em>So </em>much. It can be quite overwhelming at times because I never actually knew you could love someone like <em>this... </em>and I <em>do... </em>and you just keep saying all of these things that makes my heart skip a beat before it starts to beat faster."</p><p>George smiled softly, moving his finger around in circles on the skin of my waist.</p><p>"I like hearing you say that." He smiled. "Cause that's exactly how I feel about you."</p><p>I pressed another kiss to his lips before sending him a playful grin as I made my way out of the pool, grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around my body, turning around to look at George who watched me.</p><p>"You coming?" I asked. "We can spend some time in the sauna before we make our way back upstairs."</p><p>"I did a moment ago." He said, our eyes meeting. I raised an eyebrow. "And so did you."</p><p>I couldn't hold back my laugh. My laugh echoed through the room which made George smile as he got out of the water and grabbed the last towel.</p><p>"You're amazing." I laughed, shaking my head before I turned around and led the way out of the pool room, making sure to turn off the lights after us.</p><p>"More amazing than anyone else you know?" He asked as he followed me into the sauna. I looked at him with a smile before stepping up onto one of the benches to take a seat. George sat next to me.</p><p>"The most amazing of them all." I confirmed, leaning back against the wall, though when I closed my eyes, I saw Cedric's face, causing me to quickly open them again and clear my throat. "Do you uh— wanna tell me what was wrong earlier? You seemed a little quiet when we first got into the pool."</p><p>"Huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Oh... uh— it's... well—"</p><p>He let out a breath, chuckling at the same time as he looked ahead of himself, staring at the opposite wall.</p><p>"I guess I'm just feeling a little nervous about having you come visit the Burrow."</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked. "Why is that? You wanna talk about it?"</p><p>He smiled softly before he looked down at the floor instead of the wall.</p><p>"Allie." He sighed. "I never wanted to bring this up because I know you don't think like that and usually it isn't a problem for either one of us, but reality <em>is... </em>that we grew up in completely different ways. You grew up with money and I know you weren't spoiled because your mother wanted you to deserve the things you got, but the money was there for whatever you wanted and it wasn't like that for me. It <em>isn't </em>like that."</p><p>I didn't say anything. I just let him speak, let him talk to me and tell me what was on his mind — what was bothering him.</p><p>"I love my family and I love my home too. I don't want you to think I'm being ungrateful because I really am grateful that I at least have a roof over my head and a loving family. I'm grateful for my mum who's always taken care of everyone at home and my dad who's made sure we had food on the table. I'm grateful for my many siblings — even Percy." He said, the both of us chuckling at that. "But I can't help but look at our differences. It's alright at school but not that we're in between years, it's more noticeable how different out childhoods were. You grew up in a huge house, with loads of money while I didn't. There're several things concerning me. First of all, I'm scared you're gonna end up thinking I'm with you because of your money. Second of all, I'm scared what people will think. I'm scared that they'll think you're too good for me. And third of all—"</p><p>He sighed and turned his head to look at me, our eyes meeting.</p><p>"I'm scared of having you visit my home. I'm scared of taking you away from what you grew up around. You'll be spending an entire week with me in <em>my </em>environment and I'm scared you'll realise you won't want to be with me because you can't stand being in a less wealthy environment."</p><p>"Wha— <em>George."</em></p><p>I sat up straight, tilting my head while I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"I know." He sighed. "I'm sounding like a dickhead. I know you're not a materialistic person. I know you look at things in the bigger picture instead of looking at something as dumb as money, but I just can't help feeling this way about it all."</p><p>Honestly, hearing him say these things and knowing that he feels this way, makes my heart break. Not for me, but for him. Feeling like that must be uncomfortable — <em>unbearable.</em></p><p>"I love you." I said, raising my eyebrows at him. "I love <em>you. </em>As in — I love the person you are. There is not <em>one </em>thing I dislike about you, babe. I fell in love with you <em>so </em>quickly because you're just so caring, funny and you have this charming side that I absolutely adore. I've been to your home, remember? Your mum took care of me, I had a conversation with your dad about Muggle stuff and I shared a room with your sister and Hermione. The energy there — it was so cosy and leaving made me a little sad. My family may have money, but my dad cheated on my mum and ruined the happy family we pretended to be. Dad's only <em>now </em>started to accept William for being gay, and my mum <em>had </em>to teach her daughters to carry knifes because she's experienced assault and had to make sure that wouldn't happen to us. I love my family, but like I told you before, I would absolutely <em>love </em>to be a part of your family. Though I suppose that would mean I'd be in love with my brother and I am <em>not </em>into incest."</p><p>George threw his head back against the wall, laughing at my comment while I moved closer to him, leaning in to place a kiss on his shoulder.</p><p>At the same time, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around me, pulling me closer. I hummed in appreciation, wrapping my arm around his stomach.</p><p>"I love you." I repeated. "And I cannot wait to officially meet your mum as your girlfriend."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>William</b>
</p><p>"What?" I asked as Marco had barged into my room, staring at me without saying anything. He was only wearing a pair of swim shorts and his body and hair was dripping with water.</p><p>He folded his arms over his chest, pushing the door closed with his foot before he slowly made his way towards the bed.</p><p>"Allie is getting frisky down at the pool with five."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why do I need to know that?" I asked, watching him as he went to place a knee on the bed. "Marcus! Step away from the bed. You are <em>dripping."</em></p><p>He did what I told him to and I myself got off the bed, picking up his towel from the floor before wrapping it around him.</p><p>"I'm not dating Davies." He told me softly, staring up at me. "I said that to make you jealous."</p><p>I hummed, letting go of him before taking a step back.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Exactly." He nodded. "You know me too well. We've been together for over a year so I think I deserve a better explanation than you doubting your sexuality. Especially now when you admitted that you <em>are </em>gay."</p><p>He reached out and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of my jeans, tugging me closer until our bodies were pressed against each other. I looked away, not daring to look at him.</p><p>"I know what this is about, William." Marco said. "I know you've been struggling with depression since you were a kid. You're trying to push me away because you don't think I would want to stay when I see you at your lowest."</p><p>I sighed, knowing he was right.</p><p>"I know what depression is like. Some days you can't get out of bed. You can't get yourself to shower, to eat or to use the toilet so you just lie there. That's the reality of it, but I don't fucking care, Will. I love you."</p><p>I gently shoved him, taking a step away at the same time. I turned away from him, rubbing under my nose with my fingers as I walked around the bed and towards the windows so I could close the curtains for the night.</p><p>"Maybe when you graduate." I said. "It won't work anyways. Long distance never works."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Marco raised his voice. "We were talking about getting <em>married </em>when I graduate, not getting bad together. You are taking me back right now, William or I swear to god I'm not leaving."</p><p>I looked at him as he got onto my bed, and I made a face at the fact that he was still dripping from being in the pool.</p><p>
  <em>My sheets.</em>
</p><p>"I'm staying right here until you say the words." He told me as he looked ahead. He was sitting on the middle of the bed with no room for me to sleep.</p><p>"Marcus." I sighed. "Get off my bed."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Get <em>off... </em>my <em>bed." </em>I said through gritted teeth, walking over to the edge of it. "Get off or I'll <em>drag</em> you off."</p><p>"Then drag me."</p><p>I looked at him for a moment before I grabbed his legs and started dragging him off the bed, though Marco started screaming as he grabbed onto the bed to pull himself back.</p><p>"Stop screaming!" I yelled. "Get off and stop acting like a fucking child!"</p><p>He kicked me right in the groin, sending me tumbling back until I landed on the floor, cupping my area while groaning in pain.</p><p>Marco sat up and got back to his past position on the bed, staring at me with the challenging expression like the bitch he is.</p><p>"Fucking hell." I cursed.</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"It's not like you'll ever have to use them anyway." He shrugged. "You're gay, William. It's not like you'll have a wife to impregnate."</p><p>I leaned my head back against the desk that I had landed by. I stared at Marco while panting from the pain I was feeling.</p><p>"How was your day?" He proceeded to ask, a fake smile plastered on your face. "Spilled any drinks?"</p><p>"Why are you making such a fuss right now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. "I am tired, Marcus. We can talk in the morning."</p><p>In response, he let out a laugh, shaking his head.</p><p>"We both know you're saying that to get me out. You'll lock the door as soon as I leave and in the morning when I wake up, you'll be gone for work."</p><p>I didn't answer.</p><p>"Are you planning to kill yourself?" He then asked, causing me to roll my eyes. "Because I've read something about people who are planning to commit suicide. They do shit like this. Distance themselves from people they love to make it easier."</p><p>"I am not—"</p><p>"If you're planning to kill yourself, you need to tell me!" He continued. "Because if you <em>are, </em>you're being a selfish bitch! You've got so many people who love you! Look at me, look at Allie. Eleanor, Charlotte... your fucking parents."</p><p>"Marcus!" I yelled. "I am not planning anything!"</p><p>"Then why the fuck did you dump me?!"</p><p>He was panting slightly from how upset he was, staring at me with confused yet angry eyes. I sighed, closing my eyes.</p><p>"I panicked." I said. "I did think for a moment that I was straight. Everything my dad has done throughout the years got to me and I wanted him to be proud of me for once."</p><p>"So you pretended to be straight and pretended to want to be an Auror?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense, baby." He said, shaking his head at me. "I mean— no... I guess it does because you want people to like you and I know you're really fragile when it comes to homophobia, but Will... you should've just talked to me about it. Even talked to Allie about it. We would both have said the same thing. It doesn't matter what your dad thinks. It matters what <em>you </em>think. Do you <em>want </em>to be with me?"</p><p>"Of course—"</p><p>"Then why the fuck are we even talking?!" He raised his voice. "Get over here and kiss me you big fuck!"</p><p>I didn't move. I stayed against the desk, looking at him as he sat there.</p><p>"William, either you get over here and kiss me, or I come over there and fuck your face." He said, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh at his own little joke.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Will, baby. <em>Babe... </em>please. When I go back to school, I want to be able to call you my boyfriend again. I don't care that you won't be a student anymore — I just want us to be together."</p><p>I bit my lip but eventually pulled myself to my feet and made my way over to the bed. I crawled onto it and stood up on my knees when I was in front of him.</p><p>I ran my hands along his neck and up to cup his jaw, making him look at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I said softly. "You're right. I get insecure and I'm fucking fragile when people make those comments."</p><p>He smiled and got up on his knees as well, his face getting closer to mine.</p><p>"I can help you there." He said, wrapping his arms around my back. "We'll go to your family's hall together and we'll fucking rock it. We'll give them all a show."</p><p>I smiled softly and scanned his face before I pressed my lips to his.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>"Here." George handed me the bottle of water after I threw the pill into my mouth. I took a large sip and swallowed, making sure the pillow had gone down before I drank some more water.</p><p>I then smiled at him and went to say something when the door to the kitchen swung open and Pansy walked in.</p><p>We both glanced at her but went back to looking at each other while I handed him back the water.</p><p>"What's this?" Pansy asked, causing us to look at her again as she picked up the package where the morning after pill had been in. "Oh, unsafe sex. How <em>naughty </em>of you."</p><p>
  <em>Ew.</em>
</p><p>"What? Aren't you fourteen?" I asked and grabbed the package from her hands, pulling out my wand so I could use the deleting spell on it.</p><p>"I'm <em>fifteen."</em></p><p>"Wow." I laughed. "Bit difference, huh? It wasn't long ago where you couldn't even say the word penis. What was it... <em>stick... </em>right?"</p><p>George snickered, causing Pansy to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Anything funny, Weasel?"</p><p>"Oi!" I exclaimed, stepping in front of George so she would look at me instead. "Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. Don't even breathe the same air as him. I don't care that your mother is my father's fiancé. I <em>will </em>hex you."</p><p>"Is that so?" Pansy asked. "Because I don't think you're as strong as you act. Didn't your own ex-boyfriend, also known as my cousin stab you after kidnapping you? Where was it? In the stomach? He stabbed you in the stomach? Must've hurt."</p><p>She gave me an amused smile as she grabbed an orange from the fruit basket, and made her way to the door, though she stopped and turned to look at me.</p><p>"By the way, some of my friends will be arriving in about a week. Please do me a favour and don't embarrass me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Fred, George and I were going to the burrow. They were going home and I was coming with.</p><p>Lee wasn't coming. He's scared of Mrs Weasley since he once accidentally caused a fire in the kitchen, making Mrs Weasley angry.</p><p>Right now I was packing while George was watching my shoes once again. Lee had gone home and Fred was somewhere with Marco and William.</p><p>I was happy that I wasn't here when Pansy's friends arrived in a couple of days. It was Malfoy and Zabini.</p><p>"Babe, is these your favourite pairs?" George asked, making me look at him as he pointed at a pair of black converse shoes. "Because they're really cool."</p><p>"Maybe if your feet weren't so big, you'd fit in them." I joked, causing him to gasp as he looked at me with a hand over his heart.</p><p>"I think I'd look a little odd if I was this height with the size of <em>your </em>feet."</p><p>I smiled as I walked over to him and grabbed one shoe off a shelf, showing it to George. It was a pair of black boots with a small heel on.</p><p>"These are my favourite."</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked. "I want you to wear <em>those, </em>then."</p><p>I had promised him he could pick out my shoes, so that's what he had been trying to do.</p><p>"They're sexy." He told me. "Just like you."</p><p>My eyes flicked up to his face, and he grinned at me, biting down on his tongue in a playful expression.</p><p>"Allie, George." My dad's voice filled the room before he entered the walk-in-closet, earning the attention of George and I. "I've just talked to everyone else and I'm gonna tell you two the same thing."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, walking over to put my shoes on the island while looking at my dad.</p><p>"I just came from twelve Grimmauld place which is here in London." He said. "George, your family was there and you'll be staying there for the summer instead of your house."</p><p>George didn't get to respond before dad looked at me with a serious look.</p><p>"And so will you. Your mum is there and I just sent Eleanor and Charlotte on their way. Your mum will be greeting them there. I've told the boys to get ready to leave in fifteen minutes and the same goes for you."</p><p>I went to open my mouth to question him, but he had already turned around and walked out of the closet.</p><p>I turned to George with a frown.</p><p>"I'm confused. Do <em>you </em>know what he's talking about?" I asked. "What is at twelve Grimmauld place? Is it some type of hotel?"</p><p>George chuckled at me and shook his head as he approached me slowly.</p><p>"Mum's mentioned it before." He said. "It's where the Order of the Phoenix stays."</p><p>"The— <em>what?"</em></p><p>"It's a secret society." He told me. "Build by Dumbledore during the first Wizarding war."</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>"The <em>first? </em>Babe, there's only been—"</p><p>I sighed when I realised it, and when George placed his hands on either side of me on the island, I rested my forehead against his chest.</p><p>"... we're going into war again, aren't we?"</p><p>"Most likely." He inhaled sharply at the thought. "Mum and dad thinks so. The ministry are denying the fact that <em>he-who-must-not-be-named </em>has returned and most people believe the ministry rather than Harry who saw it."</p><p>A lump formed in my throat. Cedric died because <em>you-know-who </em>returned, but I hadn't actually thought about the fact that it could possibly lead to another war.</p><p>"Do you know if my mum was a part of the order?" I asked and looked up at George. "Seeing as she's there."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I believe she was. Most Silverberries were. Your family's loyalty has always been with Dumbledore and whatever he does."</p><p>
  <em>That I knew.</em>
</p><p>"Who else is a part of it?"</p><p>"I'm not quite sure." He admitted. "I know that my parents are, I know that Bill and Charlie are. Mad-Eye moody—"</p><p>"Mad-Eye moody?" I asked. "The <em>real </em>Mad-Eye moody? Not whoever taught us in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"</p><p>"The real one, yeah." George chuckled, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I know that Sirius Black was a member, probably still is. Dumbledore obviously. Him and his brother—"</p><p>I held up a hand to shut him up, frowning.</p><p>"Excuse me? Dumbledore has a brother?" I asked. "I wonder what he looks like."</p><p>"Is that really important</p><p>"Of course it's important!" I exclaimed. "Does he have long white hair too? Does he too look like the Santa Claus?"</p><p>"Babe." George laughed, cupping my jaw to make me pay attention. "Hagrid was a member too. So was Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily Potter, my uncles, Professor Snape—"</p><p>I snorted.</p><p>"Professor <em>Snape?" </em>I asked. "Yeah, <em>right."</em></p><p>George clamped a hand over my mouth, raising his eyebrows at me. "Quit interrupting me, love."</p><p>"Sorry." I mumbled against his hand, making him smile, though he didn't remove the hand from my mouth. "There was a lot of people back then who were members. My brothers weren't obviously seeing as they were kids, but I'm sure they would join now that it's happening again."</p><p>
  <em>It's happening again...</em>
</p><p>George removed his hand from my mouth and let it drop to the island while looking at my eyes.</p><p>"All of this started because Ced was killed, right?" I asked. "We're going into war."</p><p>He sighed but nodded as his smile dropped. He looked at me with pity in his eyes while his other hand found the material of my shirt, playing with the hem of it.</p><p>"You haven't really talked about what happened." He said. "We've only really talked about it once but it seems like you're shutting it out — pretending like it never happened."</p><p>I tilted my head back, closing my eyes as I felt my bottom lip start to tremble. George cupped my jaw with both of his hands to make me look at him while my eyes teared up.</p><p>"Thinking about it means realising... and realising means I have to deal with the feelings that come with losing one of my best friends." I said. "And I don't know how to deal with something like that. I mean — how am I supposed to get through that? Never seeing his face again."</p><p>George wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I buried my face in his chest as he hugged me tightly.</p><p>"Ignoring it is only going to hurt you in the long run." He whispered. "I get that it's difficult, yeah? ... but that's when you reach out and lean on the people around you."</p><p>He planted a kiss against my hair, swaying the both of us from size to side as he held me like he never wanted to let go.</p><p>"If you're not ready to talk now, that's okay." He whispered. "It's only been two weeks. I just want you to come to either me or anyone else when you feel ready to talk about what happened. I'm talking both Cedric and Cameron."</p><p>I hummed against his chest, closing my eyes as I simply enjoyed the warmth coming from his body. It was perfect. Normally his body temperature was warm while mine was kinda cold.</p><p>"I love you." I whispered before I pulled away and wiped my cheeks while looking up at him.</p><p>"I know." He grinned cheekily. "And I love you too, darling."</p><p>He pointed to the shoes.</p><p>"So... you're gonna wear those?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"I did promise you, you could pick some out." I said. "But can you choose some flat shoes too so I can change between them? Otherwise my feet will be killing me if I constantly wear something with a heel."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently Marco's family had been a member <br/>of the Order too, meaning they were here as well as my family, George's family, Sirius Black and our former DADA professor Lupin.</p><p>Those were the only people here when we entered the house today. Mad-Eye Moody was supposed to get here later on.</p><p>Oh right... Granger was here too.</p><p>Before we left, dad had told us to not mention it to Rose or Pansy. Well, anyone for that matter. It <em>is </em>a secret society and the only reason we can know about it, is because our families fought with them in the first wizarding war.</p><p>As we entered the house, I looked around, eyes wide as I had never been here before. I didn't even know of this place 'till my dad told me about twenty minutes ago.</p><p>Then suddenly a female voice started screaming at us, how we were blood traitors and a disgrace to the world and I jumped with fraught, stumbling into George who wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady and make sure I didn't move, though the sudden screaming had frightened him too.</p><p>"Ignore that." Mum said with a smile, shaking her head. "It's Sirius' mum. There's a reason for the curtain covering the painting. Go ahead inside."</p><p>She waved us off towards what I guessed to be the main room. William went first with Marco and Fred behind and lastly came George and I.</p><p>Mrs Weasley firstly greeted her two twin sons, giving them a hug each while Sirius Black greeted all of us at the same time by shouting over the noise of people talking.</p><p>Then Mrs Weasley turned to me, greeting me while she pulled me in for a warm hug and meantime, George's eyes were glued to me, a faint smile on his face.</p><p>"It's <em>so </em>good seeing you again, Allie." Mrs Weasley smiled at me. "I was thrilled when George wrote and told me that you were together."</p><p>I chuckled, glancing at George who winked at me when our eyes met.</p><p>Meeting Mrs Weasley was a bit nerve wracking for me. I had met her before but this time it was different. I was meeting her as her sons girlfriend.</p><p>"He's a great person, Mrs Weasley." I told her and looked up at George whose face went red at my comment. I then looked at Mrs Weasley again and smiled. "I know you probably won't care about my opinion but you've done a great job raising him. Apart from his urge to prank people all the time, he's really respectful."</p><p>Mrs Weasley tilted her head and smiled at me as she placed a hand against her heart before giving me another hug.</p><p>"Your opinion matters." She told me. "And I'm glad to hear that he's being respectful. If he ever gives you trouble, just come and talk to me. Oh— and call me Molly, dear."</p><p>She rubbed my arm gently before she moved on to greet Fred again along with Marco and my brother.</p><p>My two sisters were sitting at the long table where Sirius Black sat next to Lupin and Ron and Granger sat at the other end, closer to where George and I stood.</p><p>"How come you ended up with a Ravenclaw girlfriend, I never understood." Ron said as George and I decided to join him and Granger where they sat.</p><p>"Honestly Ron." Granger rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What?" Ron asked her. "It's bloody weird."</p><p>"How is that weird?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while George watched in amusement across from where I sat, closer to Granger while I was closer to Ron.</p><p>"Yeah, Ron." George grinned. "How is that weird?"</p><p>Ron's face went red at the way both George and I looked at him. He looked like he was under so much pressure as he then shrugged and looked down, causing me to laugh softly, George joining me.</p><p>We exchanged a glance, both smiling before I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt Marco slap me in the back of the head on his way to take a seat next to me.</p><p>"Did you just hit me?" I asked, sitting up straight while looking at him.</p><p>"And I'd hit you again." He nodded. "You deserved it."</p><p>"And why did I deserve it?" I frowned, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"You ate the last muffin this morning."</p><p>I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes before I hit him back.</p><p>"Are you <em>still </em>going on about that? Marco, love... that was going to be your fifth muffin and it was only my second so shut the fuck up or I'll <em>make </em>you."</p><p>My eyes drifted to the background, narrowing when I saw two people walk through the doors. A guy and a girl.</p><p>The guy was well— not the tallest I had seen. Perhaps five foot nine? He didn't look to be a lot taller than me, about ten to twenty centimetres taller. He had light brown hair and visible brown eyes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and some light loose ripped jeans.</p><p>The girl looked to be a little younger. Her hair was a darker brown, pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes were the same colour brown as both the guy she was with, but it also looked pretty similar to William and our father. She was wearing makeup and a red t-shirt with some black leggings.</p><p>"Allie!" My mum called, earning my attention. She was waving me over while William was on his way into a room along with Eleanor and Charlotte.</p><p>I frowned at my mum but she kept waving me over, seeming frantic and nervous. I gave a small nod before I looked at Marco, then George.</p><p>"I'll be back." I breathed, standing up. I pushed the chair back under the chair before I walked towards my mum, glancing towards the two new people who were now talking to Lupin, the girl laughing about something.</p><p>The guy looked around and our eyes met. He didn't have any kind of expression on his face. We just kept staring at each other while I walked towards my mum. It wasn't until she placed a hand on my back that I broke the eye contact.</p><p>"Go on." Mum urged me. "I need to speak to you all."</p><p>I gave her an odd look but followed my siblings into the room. It was a library, and automatically, my eyes widened as I headed straight for some of the shelves to scan the books.</p><p>"Allie." Mum called softly. "Go sit next to William. This is an important matter."</p><p>I looked at her again for just a short moment. Then I looked to where my siblings sat. There was a small sofa with room for two. William sat on one side, the other being empty. Charlotte sat in an armchair and Eleanor sat on the floor in front of her.</p><p>"Alright." I muttered, sitting down next to my older brother. We all looked at mum, confused as to what was going on or what was so important.</p><p>"There is something I need to inform you about." Mum said and played around with the wedding ring on her finger that she still hadn't taken off after divorcing dad. "It really isn't my place to say but you deserve to know and I'd rather have you know from me, than if you figure it out yourselves."</p><p>
  <em>Okay?</em>
</p><p>"Did dad do something?" William asked. "Because I am <em>so </em>close to actually knocking him unconscious. I don't care that he's my father. He—"</p><p>"William." Mum chuckled, shaking her head. "I appreciate that, darling but this isn't something new. It's something that happened before and after you were born, Will."</p><p>William frowned and leaned back. I looked at him, then at my sisters who looked equally confused.</p><p>"Your father cheating on me with Rose isn't the only time he's been having an affair." Mum explained. "When we were twenty-two, I discovered that while your father was in America for what he claimed was Auror business, he was actually having a relationship with this woman named Claire Mallow. I only found out when Claire was eight months pregnant."</p><p>As my mum revealed what her and dad had apparently been hiding, I just stared at her in shock while my brain slowly processed these news.</p><p>"Dad has another child?" Charlotte asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"</p><p>Mum smiled softly, letting out a breath of relief as she looked at her youngest daughter.</p><p>"His name is Grayson. He's nineteen and was born in August of seventy-five. Two years before William."</p><p>William and I exchanged a glance but didn't say anything, then I leaned back too, folding my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Your father promised me the affair would be over." Mum continued. "The woman even went as far as giving their son the Silverberry name."</p><p>I suddenly felt very sick. So many things had happened in the last year and suddenly this was being dropped on us.</p><p>"A few years ago, I found out that the affair only ended when Claire passed away from a blood curse, leaving not one but <em>two </em>children. The youngest one was born four months before you, Allie. Her name is Carrington and I found out that she was conceived while your dad was away in America."</p><p>My brain quickly put the pieces together and before I got the chance to think properly, I stood up with a gasp, pointing towards the doors.</p><p>"It's them, isn't it?" I asked. "That guy and the girl out there. They look alike and they're eyes are very similar to William and to dad. <em>Why </em>are they here?"</p><p>"Darling, sit down, please." Mum said and I did. I have a huge amount respect for my mum and I don't want to upset her, but this was really upsetting in general.</p><p>"Six children?" Eleanor then asked. "Dad has six children? I have <em>five </em>siblings... I hated having three and now I have <em>five. </em>I am never gonna get my own bathroom."</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p><p>"Eleanor, <em>please." </em>Mum sighed, shaking her head as she went back to looking at all of us. "It really isn't my place to tell you, seeing as they're not my children but they <em>are </em>your siblings and it doesn't look like your father is actually going to tell you."</p><p>
  <em>Bitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dad's a bitch.</em>
</p><p>"I don't want you to hate your father." Mum said. "He's made a lot of mistakes and mistakes make us humans. You can be angry with him. Of <em>course </em>you can be angry with him, but he <em>is </em>your father and he loves every single one of you with all of his heart. You don't have to have a relationship with your siblings either but they've decided to move to England to help with the order, and Carrington will be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts as a transfer student."</p><p>
  <em>I'll kill something.</em>
</p><p>"But if you do want to have a relationship to them, just know that I support that one hundred percent." Mum smiled softly. "I've met them and they're really nice. They want a relationship to their father and to you too. They lost their mother and they don't have any other family. It's tragic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And it's like... how am I supposed to react to that?" I asked as George, Fred and Marco watched me make the bed I was gonna be sleeping on while we stayed here. "It's like a bomb being dropped on us. Our dad has kinda been living his own secret life in America since before he even had kids with my mum and now they're here and how am I supposed to act?"</p><p>I turned around with a sigh, looking at the three who had been listening to my rant.</p><p>"If it can be any kind of comfort, I think I'm ready to sing for you tonight." George said with a faint smile. "I've been putting it off, but if it can cheer you up..."</p><p>"Oh, no don't do it if you don't really want to." I said. "Trust me, I'd love to hear you sing but I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way."</p><p>"How cute." Marco mocked, pouting. "I'm actually going to gag."</p><p>
  <em>Why are they all so tall?</em>
</p><p>They're standing next to each other, completely filling up the doorway. Marco was in the middle almost as tall as the twins.</p><p>"I've had to listen to you talk about how my brother fucks you in the ass all of last year." I said, raising my eyebrows at Marco. "I think you'll manage to listen to a simple conversation between George and I."</p><p>"Yeah." Fred agreed. "You're just jealous that they're cuter than your relationship."</p><p>At that, Marco gasped and dramatically turned around, leaving the room in a way that had Fred chase after to make sure he didn't upset him.</p><p>George and I both chuckled at their behaviour, before he entered and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I'll sing to you tonight." He said. "<em>If... </em>you cut my hair."</p><p>My eyes widened and I let out a gasp, acting all dramatic as I clamped a hand over my mouth.</p><p>"Oh don't give me that." He laughed. "Did you really think I'd go into my seventh year looking like a clown?"</p><p>He got onto the bed I had just made, and I looked at him as if his words hurt me.</p><p>"Don't call yourself a clown." I said, running my hand through his locks. "I love your long hair. You really want it gone?"</p><p>"Yeah." He confirmed while I joined him on the bed. "Fred and I both do. We've had it for two long and want a change."</p><p>I let out a breath but nodded.</p><p>"If that's what you want."</p><p>"And I'm asking you because I know you've cut William and Marco's hair when it grew too long and they needed a haircut."</p><p>I hummed softly, placing my hand on his knee.</p><p>"I <em>am </em>pretty great with a pair of scissors." I said. "<em>And </em>a knife. I'm good with a knife too — which reminds me that I actually need to get myself a new one."</p><p>The Aurors had to take my knife as evidence since it was used to stab me. Also, I'm not really sure I'd want to keep that knife, knowing it has been covered in my blood and used by my ex-boyfriend who turned out to be an actual sociopath.</p><p>"You still want to carry a knife after what happened?" George asked with a slight concerned tone to his voice as he looked at me, his head tilted.</p><p>"I mean, I can't walk around with a fear of knives." I said. "I'm not letting him take away my love for knives... though I don't think I ever wanna use a knife during sex again."</p><p>George placed his hand on top of mine before I moved closer, leaning in to kiss him. He grasped my jaw, and just as I pressed my lips to his, the door opened.</p><p>"Oh... sorry." A female voice spoke. I looked in the direction, only to see the person who supposedly was my older sister by four months.</p><p>How is that supposed to be explained to people?</p><p>I have a sister who's only four months older than me because my dad's a horny ass bitch who can't keep it in his pants.</p><p>I felt angry about it but I was trying not to be angry with Grayson and Carrington. After all, it's not their fault that our father is a cheat.</p><p>"That's alright." I breathed. "We were just talking."</p><p>She offered a small smile, closing the door behind her before walking over to where her trunk stood, and I turned to George again as he studied my expressions carefully.</p><p>"I'm going to miss your hair." I pouted. "I want to take a picture of it before I cut it."</p><p>"Oh, you're asking me this time?" He asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin on his face. "You've been taking quite a lot of me when I wasn't looking. When you thought I didn't know."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit... I'm caught.</em>
</p><p>"In my defence." I said, holding up a hand. "I was stabbed two weeks ago."</p><p>George let out a laugh before frowning at me.</p><p>"How is that your defence?"</p><p>"Well, you can't be mad at me because I'm a girl with trauma." I joked, grinning at him as I spoke. George rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to my face, though instead of being affectionate like usual, he flicked my cheek, making me shriek.</p><p>"George!" I exclaimed as his laughter filled the room. I brought a hand up to soothe my cheek while I swatted his leg.</p><p>"Do you remember when you told us you'd never had any female friends because there's too much drama?" George asked and I hummed in response while he took over soothing my cheek. "Well, I talked to your mum earlier and it seems like you weren't being completely honest."</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes at him.</p><p>"Well— there might've been <em>one." </em>I said. "But I don't like mentioning her because she ended up turning against me to bully me along with basically everyone else. The only true one I had was Tom."</p><p>"Bully you how?" George frowned. "You're amazing."</p><p>I smiled, shaking my head.</p><p>"We both know I'm not the skinniest person in the world."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I was being bullied for my body, for my weight because I was a bit bigger when I was little, before Hogwarts. They'd bully me for that, but also for using glasses."</p><p>"You use glasses?"</p><p>"Not anymore." I chuckled. "I use contact lenses now but I rarely remember to put them in. Well, anyway... that's why I don't really like girls. They make me uncomfortable."</p><p>George hummed, placing his chin on my shoulder. "I'm glad I'm not a girl then."</p><p>I ran my hand through his hair, looking at it at the same time. George's eyes were glued to my face, watching me.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, really." I breathed. "If I ever see her again, she'll wish she had stayed my friend because let's face it... I'm hot as fuck."</p><p>I grinned at George to see how he'd react and when he laughed, my grin turned into a genuine smile.</p><p>"You <em>are </em>hot as fuck." He agreed, planting a kiss on my shoulder before he started making his way off the bed. "Try and get some sleep, darling."</p><p>"You're leaving?" I pouted, reaching for his hand.</p><p>I had been sharing a bed with him for the last week and I loved it so much. I hated that I now had to sleep without him.</p><p>I was going to be sharing a room with Granger, Ginny, Eleanor, Charlotte and Carrington. The bed I was sitting on was a king-sized bed that I was going to share with my two younger sisters.</p><p>Then there was a sofa that Carrington was currently getting ready, and some mattresses.</p><p>"I'm tired." George mocked my pouting and leaned down to kiss my lips. "If you need me, you know where I am."</p><p>"Okay." I breathed, repaying the kiss. "Goodnight then. Sleep well, love."</p><p>He smiled and kissed me again before planting another kiss on my forehead.</p><p>"Sleep well." He responded. "I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>I kept watching him as he walked to the door. He opened it, then stopped and looked back at me with a smile. He winked at me and I chuckled, playfully rolling my eyes.</p><p>Once he closed the door behind him, my smile dropped and I scooted my way towards the headboard, running my hands over my tired face.</p><p>"He seem sweet." Carrington commented, causing me to glance at her quickly.</p><p>"He is."</p><p>"How long have you two been saying for?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa that she had pulled out and gotten ready for the night.</p><p>"Seven months." I shrugged. "Since December."</p><p>"Oh, that's quite a long time." She said, letting out a small chuckle. "My longest relationship was three months. He cheated on me."</p><p>
  <em>Just like my dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our dad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's too weird.</em>
</p><p>"Listen—" she breathed. "... I know how odd all of this is. I didn't know about you four either. Gray and I grew up with our mother always being there and our father showing up whenever he was in America — whenever he had the time. We knew he lived in London but we didn't know he had a wife or other children."</p><p>I inhaled sharply but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do with this kinda information. Suddenly having more siblings that I never knew of.</p><p>"My mother had left Grayson a letter for his eighteenth birthday which is almost two years ago." She continued. "He didn't open it until this summer, being too afraid of what to expect but our mother told us through that letter that we have four half-siblings in London, so we came here. Grayson has joined the order and I'm gonna be a student at Hogwarts. I really want to get to know all four of you. It's okay if you don't want to. I get how weird all of this is but I'll be okay to wait until you're ready."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George Fabian Weasley!"</p><p>My boyfriend spun around and looked at me. He had been talking to my long lost brother for some reason.</p><p>"I just remembered that you were supposed to sing for me." I said, placing my hands on my hips. "And you just said goodnight and left."</p><p>"You sing?" Grayson asked, cocking an eyebrow. George looked at him and shook his head.</p><p>"I don't." He said before looking at me again. "Babe, I told you I'd sing for you if you cut my hair. That means <em>after </em>you've cut my hair."</p><p>I gasped dramatically.</p><p>"Don't you trust me? I always keep my word."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes for me and grabbed his wand. I frowned but he simply send me a wink before he disappeared into thin air.</p><p>
  <em>The fuck...</em>
</p><p>"Did he just apparate?" I looked around, seeing him by the stairs. He wiggled his fingers at me before running upstairs and I set after him, almost running into Sirius on my way.</p><p>My mum shouted about me slowing down, but Sirius brushed it off with a laugh and told her to let us have some fun.</p><p>
  <em>Fun...</em>
</p><p>I'm chasing my boyfriend whom I didn't know could apparate.</p><p>"George!" I shouted, barging into the room where the boys slept. George was standing by the bed and looked at me when I barged through the door.</p><p>"Baby, calm down yeah? There's no need to—"</p><p>I tackled him to the floor and he let out an <em>'oof' </em>sound as he landed on his back with me on top of him.</p><p>"When did you learn how to apparate?" I asked, pinning his hands down on either side of his head.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Marco asked from where he and William had sat on the bed. "Wait... I want to join."</p><p>He went to join us on the floor when William grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from going anywhere.</p><p>"You're bloody strong." George gasped for air, struggling to let out a laugh. "Fred and I have been taking some apparition classes all of last year. It costs about twenty galleons and we did it so that no one found out. That way we could prank you all and it wouldn't be expected."</p><p>"Hmm." I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at him. "That's actually really smart."</p><p>"Yeah?" He chuckled. "So why don't you get off me before anyone walks by the door and thinks we're about to have sex."</p><p>A small smile formed on my face as I leaned down to kiss him.</p><p>"I really hope no one thinks that." William commented. "Then they'd think you'd be doing it in front of us and if that happened, I'd kill myself."</p><p>I sat up straight, looking towards my brother at the comment he made. Marco looked at him too, and when William noticed the way we were looking at him, he sighed, rolled his eyes and stood up.</p><p>"It was a joke." He said. "Ever heard of a joke?"</p><p>He walked out and I looked at Marco while he looked at me.</p><p>"He's menstruating again." He joked, making me roll my eyes.</p><p>"Babe, you are <em>still </em>sitting on me."</p><p>At George's voice, I looked down at him and smirked. I let go of his arms and gave his cheek a little swat before I stood up.</p><p>"Next I'll sit on your face."</p><p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p><p>"That sounded wrong." I hurried to say. "I didn't mean it like—"</p><p>"I mean... I wouldn't complain if you did." He shrugged before sitting up. Marco gagged loudly, leaving the room as well.</p><p>"Maybe one day, eh?" I grinned, helping George up from the floor. I tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer before I tilted my head back a little and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You'd probably love that more than me."</p><p>"I think you're right." He whispered, repaying the kiss. I kept my grip on his shirt while I ran my hand to the back of his neck, kissing him again.</p><p>"Can I take some pictures of you?" I asked, pulling back to look at his face. "I <em>really </em>want to take some pictures of you. Especially if I'm gonna be cutting your hair today."</p><p>He looked down at me, thinking about it for a moment before giving in. Once I heard him say the <em>'yes' </em>I smiled and dragged him into the other empty room where I slept at night.</p><p>"On the sofa." I ordered, snapping my fingers as I pointed at the sofa.</p><p>"Oi! Don't snap your fingers at me!" George spoke, snapping <em>his </em>fingers right in my face. I looked up at him with a blank expression and when he snapped his fingers at me again, I bit him in the finger. He shrieked, quickly ripping the finger from my mouth, looking at me with a frown and a pout as he shook his hand. "Lee was right. You <em>do </em>have teeth like a shark."</p><p>
  <em>How does Lee even know that?</em>
</p><p>"Get on the sofa." I said before giving him the puppy dog eyes look. "<em>Please?"</em></p><p>He huffed but nodded and made his way towards the sofa, pulling his shirt off on his way.</p><p>"Love, what're you doing?"</p><p>He turned around and sat down slowly, smiling flirtatiously at me. He threw the shirt on the floor and leaned back against the sofa, placing his arms over the back of it while he spread his knees.</p><p>"I'm giving you a show."</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to faint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm actually going to faint.</em>
</p><p>"What's the matter, darling?" He asked. "Cat's got your tongue?"</p><p>"Piss off." I scoffed, making my way to the nightstand on the side where I slept. I opened the drawer and got out my camera. "You're doing this on purpose."</p><p>I walked towards him, watching his face as he cocked an eyebrow. "What am I doing on purpose?"</p><p>"You're being hot." I said. "You're being hot and you know exactly what you're doing."</p><p>He hummed, moving his hands to rest behind his head. I lifted the camera to look through it, feeling my heart skip a beat at how attractive he looked.</p><p>I took a picture of him where he had lowered his chin a bit, staring into the lens and I swore that I at that moment had a second heartbeat between my legs.</p><p>"When was the last time we had sex?" I asked and took another picture when George threw his head back to get the hair out of his face.</p><p>Then I looked at the picture, and gulped harshly.</p><p>It looked like he was having an orgasm. His lips were parted slowly and his eyes were closed for that one moment I took a photo while he had his head thrown back.</p><p>"Less than a week ago." He responded.</p><p>I hummed, lowering the camera. I bit my lip, watching him.</p><p>"Your pupils have dilated, love." He smiled knowingly at me, tilting his head.</p><p>"Would I be considered a sex addict if I was horny right now?" I asked, taking a couple of steps towards him.</p><p>"I don't think wanting to have sex with your boyfriend makes you a sex addict." He chuckled. "It makes you human."</p><p>He reached out to grab the back of my thighs, urging me to straddle his lap, which I did. I lifted the camera and took a close-up picture of his face where he rolled his eyes into the back of his skull, sticking out his tongue at the same time.</p><p>I chuckled, lowering the camera again. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He took the chance and grabbed the camera from my hands.</p><p>"Wha— George..."</p><p>He quickly raised the camera and snapped a photo off me while I had my head tilted and looked at his face.</p><p>"What? Aren't you supposed to take pictures of beautiful things?" He asked. "You're a beautiful thing and I took a picture of you."</p><p>"Oh, so I'm a thing now?" I grinned before he took another picture, causing me to laugh softly. "<em>Georgie."</em></p><p>"What so you can take a picture of me but I can't take one of you?" He asked. "Go on, love. Pose for me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Staring at it won't make it grow." Fred commented as I had been staring at he and George's hair. I cut it this morning on both of them, then Marco wanted a hair cut too and he then also forced William to say yes to one, so I basically ended up being a bloody hair dresser.</p><p>That also meant that George owed me a song and he was gonna sing for me tonight.</p><p>Currently we were in Diagon Alley. We went here with Molly and my mum. The two seem to be great friends.</p><p>Marco is with William.</p><p>Ron is with Ginny and Granger.</p><p>Carrington and Grayson decided to come too so they were somewhere, doing whatever the fuck they want.</p><p>That sounded a little bitchy.</p><p>I have nothing against them. I just don't know what to do with the fact that I'm now the fourth child out of six.</p><p>I haven't even talked to my dad and I'm not planning on it. I have nothing to say. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>"But— it's so short." I said with a frown and reached up to run my fingers through his hair, seeing as Fred was closer to me right now than George was.</p><p>"George!" Fred called. "She's doing it again!"</p><p>Right... I may have touched Fred's hair a few times throughout the days and George had to pull me away each time.</p><p>"Allie." George laughed, grabbing onto my hand to pull it from his brother's hand. I turned to George and instead reached up to <em>his </em>hair.</p><p>"It feels like I've lost a part of myself."</p><p>"Now you're just being dramatic." He said, lacing his fingers with mine to keep me from touching their hair.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you so dramatic?" Fred asked. I scoffed and turned to him with an <em>are-you-fucking-serious </em>look.</p><p><em>"I'm </em>dramatic?" I asked and stopped walking completely. "Frederick Gideon Weasley... I swear to—"</p><p>"Woah!" He exclaimed. "You don't have to throw my whole name out there like that."</p><p>"You may not remember this but in our fifth year, when the best team ever a.k.a <em>my </em>team, played against you—"</p><p>"You sure think highly of yourself."</p><p>"... you <em>screamed </em>when Marco threw a bludger at you. <em>Screamed. </em>And afterwards I remember seeing you walk away like the dramatic ass that you are because you were too embarrassed by how high-pitched your scream was. Remember that? Or am I the only one?"</p><p>Fred looked at George who was laughing, then looked at me again as I sent him a fake smile.</p><p>"You don't like me very much, do you?" I then asked when I saw the look Fred gave me. Instead he flipped me off, and I gasped dramatically, acting like I actually gave a fuck.</p><p>"I'm gonna leave you two alone." He said, lowering his hand. "Mostly because you just brought that up. I'm seventeen now. I'm a grown arse man."</p><p>
  <em>Right...</em>
</p><p>"I'll see you when it's time to go back." Fred said before turning to his brother. "Please do something to make her nice."</p><p>He walked past us in the direction we just came from, and I turned to George who was looking after his brother.</p><p>"I'm nice." I scoffed. "Right?"</p><p>George looked down at me and started smiling while shaking his head.</p><p>"Not exactly— but that's okay." He grinned. "Can't all be nice."</p><p>I pouted.</p><p>"But you still love me, right?"</p><p>"No." He joked, letting out an exhausting breath as he made his way past me. "I can't <em>stand </em>you."</p><p>
  <em>What did he just say?</em>
</p><p>"Excuse me?" I asked, chasing after him. "Is that what you were thinking this morning when you were begging me to let you come?"</p><p>His eyes went wide and he looked around to see if anyone had heard me, before he looked at me.</p><p>"What?" I question. "Did you or did you not moan <em>my </em>name when I was teasing you with your fucking cock in my mouth?"</p><p>He sighed before reaching for my hand, spinning me around to face him. He ran his hands up to cup my jaw before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>"You've been spending way too much time with Marco." He said. "You're starting to get as blunt as him."</p><p>"It's true, isn't it?" I asked. "Did you or did you <em>not—"</em></p><p>George cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, kissing me deeply for a few seconds before pulling away again to see if I was gonna stop talking or simply continue.</p><p>"Alright." I breathed. "Shall we get going then? I have a knife to buy."</p><p>He smiled to himself, knowing he had won. It's not my bloody fault he's good at persuading me with his lips.</p><p>"Where do you even buy a knife here?" George asked, taking my head as we walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. "Can you buy one here? Don't you have to go out into the Muggle part of London?"</p><p>"No, I believe Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment sell knives." I said. "They sell all sort of things. Telescopes, hourglasses, maps and knives too. I think that's where mum got mine."</p><p>George nodded.</p><p>"I think it's good that you've decided to still carry a knife." He said. "You've been through some shitty things in the last year and it's a good defence. Plus — you wouldn't really be <em>the </em>Allie Silverberry without a knife in your sock or under your robes."</p><p>"Yeah... it has kinda become my thing, hasn't it?"</p><p>George smiled, lacing his fingers with mine as we walked.</p><p>"Ooh! I want to tell you a fact." I said, holding up a finger. "Did you know— if you lick someone's elbow while they're not paying attention, they won't feel it?"</p><p>"That's... interesting."</p><p>George held open the door for me when we reached the shop, then followed me inside. It was warm inside of the shop and when I saw the pocket knives, I automatically started smiling.</p><p>"Look." I whispered, leaning into George. "There're so many of them."</p><p>
  <em>Why am I whispering?</em>
</p><p>George looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and looked at me as I walked over to take a closer look at the knives.</p><p>"You're like a child on Christmas morning." he commented, following me into the knife section. "Which is quite scary. I know I'd be terrified if I saw a child light up like that due to knives."</p><p>
  <em>Pussy...</em>
</p><p>"Look at this one." I said, grabbing one of the knifes with a black shaft, popping it open, but my eyes widened when I saw three different sized knives pop out of it. "Oh my–"</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea." George hurried to say and took it from me. "Maybe stick to <em>one</em> knife, yeah?"</p><p>"But it's so–"</p><p>"You'll end up stabbing yourself on accident."</p><p>"Well, I was stabbed with my old knife." I said, looking up at him. "But it wasn't by me and it wasn't on accident."</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>I looked at the knife he had taken from me, while he folded them, then grabbed another one and popped it open, though this one was a hooked knife which got me even more excited.</p><p>"Imagine hooking someone's cheek and piercing this through their skin."</p><p>
  <em>Why did I just say that?</em>
</p><p>"And now you're starting to scare me." George spoke, putting the knife back before taking the one from me that I was currently holding. He put that away as well and I turned to look at him.</p><p>"What?" I questioned. "Cameron's the one I was imagining. One day I'm gonna get him back. I'll do to him what he did to me. I can't even see the colour red without–"</p><p>I stopped myself before getting emotional. I inhaled sharply and turned towards the knives again, picking up one with a pink shaft. I popped it open to see what it looked like to see a regular blade like the one in my old one.</p><p>"I like this one." I said. "It's pink. I like pink."</p><p>"Allie."</p><p>I looked up at George who was watching me with a worried expression.</p><p>"I'm gonna buy this one." I ignored him and held up the knife. "It's as sharp as my old one and it's <em>pink."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mum?"</p><p>I leaned against the doorway to the library where mum was scanning the books while talking to my father's oldest son.</p><p>
  <em>Grayson.</em>
</p><p>"One second, darling." my mum smiled at me before turning to Grayson. "I think that's a great idea, love. Pull them aside later and talk to them about it."</p><p>"Will do, ma'am." Grayson nodded before he turned and sent me a friendly smile before leaving the library. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me before approaching my mum while fidgeting with the rings on my fingers.</p><p>"What's the matter, Allie?" mum asked. "I haven't seen you look this sorrowful since you broke your brother's leg."</p><p>
  <em>Good times...</em>
</p><p>"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take it."</p><p>Mum's expression changed from being happy to being worried and when she motioned towards the sofa, we both walked over to sit down.</p><p>"You alright, darling?" She asked. "Is this about what happened at school? I've been wondering when you were wanting to talk about it but I didn't want to pressure you."</p><p>"No, it's not—" I shook my head. "I don't need to talk about that. I'm fine when it comes to—"</p><p>
  <em>I want to be okay but I'm afraid I won't be if I start talking about it.</em>
</p><p>"...I'm pretty sure Cameron stole my things at one point." I said. "I didn't say anything to dad because you know he has a temper and I'm quite scared of his anger but uh— I should've probably talked to you earlier but... I don't know why I didn't and—"</p><p>"Allie." Mum called, reaching for my hands. "Darling, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what he stole."</p><p>One of the things that always makes it so easy to talk to my mum is that she's always calm and supportive. She rarely gets angry. She does get angry if anyone messes with her family, but she never yells at her children.</p><p>The way she disciplined was telling us if our bad behaviour disappointed her but while my dad yelled, she never did because she doesn't want her children to grow up and be scared to talk to her.</p><p>"I found out that my jewellery was gone. You know, all the ones that dad had bought me through the years." I said. "And I just remember him asking me last summer how much one of them was. I trusted him so I didn't think he'd steal them but my savings are gone too and I gave him the combination to the safe. No one else knew it."</p><p>Mum didn't react at first. She held my hands, comfortably rubbing them while listening to me.</p><p>"He had the combination?"</p><p>"I know it was idiotic of me." I said. "I'll admit that and I know it's partly my fault that the things are gone but—"</p><p>"No, honey." Mum shook her head before she sighed. "I wish I had done more than just throw that boy across the room. Listen to me, Allie. If he stole your things, that's not on you. Some people can be very manipulative in a relationship, they make you trust them and then they screw you over. That's what Cameron did and you don't need to put that blame on yourself. You are not responsible of other people's actions."</p><p>I took a deep breath, closing my eyes when I felt them start to sting. Mum noticed and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into an embrace.</p><p>"I'll talk to your father." She told me, brushing a hand over my hair. "I'm not having him yell at you for this, yeah? He and I will figure it out. About your jewellery but mainly your savings."</p><p>"Thank you." I said in a whisper, pulling back to wipe my cheek.</p><p>"There's not anything else you want to talk about?" She asked. "The funeral is tomorrow. You must have something you need to get out."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"No... I'm fine."</p><p>"You're not fine, Allie." She said. "You and Cedric were close. The three of you were. You, Marcus and Cedric. I remember when you brought him home for the first time when you were thirteen and you were all dying with laughter in your room while listening to music."</p><p>"Mum—"</p><p>"You are my daughter, Alliandra and I know you better than you know yourself."</p><p>
  <em>Not Alliandra.</em>
</p><p>Well, surprise...</p><p>I guess I cannot hide it anymore.</p><p>My birth name is Alliandra but when I was young, I found a name in a book and decided that I wanted to be named that instead.</p><p>In my heart, my name is Allie but on my birth certificate, my name is Alliandra Ruby Emmalyn Silverberry.</p><p>"Mum." I sighed, scrunching up my nose which caused her to laugh softly. "Please don't ever say my name in front of Fred or George. They'll bully me with it."</p><p>"I won't." She laughed. "But I don't see why you hate it so much. Your father chose a beautiful name for our beautiful daughter."</p><p>Fred and George would <em>really </em>bully me if they found out I have a completely different name.</p><p>They know me as Allie, not Alliandra.</p><p>Alliandra is a female form of the male name Andreas. It's Greek and it means <em>'man'.</em></p><p>That's not why I don't like my name though. I just don't like it so I go by Allie. Have since I was seven or eight and I'm not about to change it.</p><p>I love the name Allie.</p><p>"But can I say how happy I am to see you and George together?" Mum asked, causing me to look at her again. "He seems like a wonderful young man who truly cares about you."</p><p>"He does." I couldn't help but smile as George's face appeared in my mind. "I care about him too. He cared about me even before he properly knew me. He was the one who helped me after Cameron struck me the first time."</p><p>I thought back to when I found the twins in a corridor so I could ask them to help me make something that could hide the bruise. I remember George holding my hand as he led me towards the potions classroom.</p><p>"I never liked Cameron." Mum sighed. "He gave off a bad vibe as Marcus would put it."</p><p>
  <em>Small penis vibes.</em>
</p><p>"I'm glad you have George. I think you compliment each other. He seem to be making you a lot happier and I was talking to Molly earlier and she told me how he seems more grounded now that he's with you."</p><p>I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body as I thought about what my mum said.</p><p>
  <em>Do we really compliment each other?</em>
</p><p>"There is something else I need to ask you." Mum said and I hummed in response, looking at her. "Have you two started having sex yet?"</p><p>"What? Mum!" I exclaimed, covering my face as I leaned back.</p><p>I did not expect her to ask me about my sex life with George.</p><p><em>"What?" </em>She chuckled. "If you are, that's completely fine. You're seventeen years old but I just want to make sure you're using protection. Sex is all great and stuff until you either end up pregnant or with a sexual disease."</p><p>"I Uh—" I gulped, running my hand down over my face and to my neck.</p><p>"You don't have to feel awkward talking to me about it, Allie." Mum laughed. "I just want to make sure you're having safe sex. Are you using protection? Yes or no."</p><p>"Yes!" I hurried to say. "Well... mostly, but—"</p><p>"Mostly?"</p><p>"Yes! We <em>are </em>using protection!" I then said. "I mean, there was one time when we didn't but I went and got a morning after pill so I'm not pregnant."</p><p>"You can still have caught a disease." Mum told me. "Why don't you bring George down so we can have a talk about it."</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p><p>"I don't think that's— I actually think he's asleep right now and I wouldn't want to wake him."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind waking him then." Mum said and stood up which caused me to grab her hand to stop her.</p><p>"Please don't." I begged. "I'll go get him."</p><p>My mum nodded with a smile, knowing she had won and I left the library with my head hung low, kinda feeling embarrassed about having to sit down with George so our mum can talk to us about safe sex just because I accidentally let it slip we didn't use a condom <em>once.</em></p><p>"You're gonna walk into something, walking like that." I heard Bill's voice, causing me to look up.</p><p>Arthur was sitting by the table, Charlie sat next to him as they looked at something and Bill stood with a cup of tea, next to them.</p><p>Bill and Charlie came this morning and both remembered me from the death eater attack about a year ago.</p><p>"I was looking at my socks." I said. "They're black. I like the colour black."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck Allie?</em>
</p><p>"I literally have no idea what I'm saying." I then breathed. "Don't mind me, just going to get your brother from upstairs."</p><p>For some reason, I saluted Bill who then raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle at the action.</p><p>"George!" I called as I ran up the stairs and headed for the boys bedroom. I knocked on the door before pushing it open, ignoring William and Marco who were cuddling on the end, Will sat against the headboard with Marco lying between his legs, getting his hair played with.</p><p>George was talking to Grayson once again. Apparently they were starting to become friends and I didn't know if I liked it or hated it.</p><p>I hadn't really talked much to Grayson since I learned about his existence.</p><p>"This is not a drill!" I said as all eyes suddenly landed on me while I approached my boyfriend. "You go out the window and I— no... you can apparate so you meet me at my house. I crawl out the window."</p><p>"Why can't you just apparate together?" Fred's voice made me jump as I had no idea he as in here. I looked towards him but didn't say anything before I looked at George again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" George asked. "Do you need to go talk about something?"</p><p>"That's the last thing I want." I told him. "Either we flee, <em>right </em>now or we're gonna sit in the library and have a whole conversation with my mum about safe sex and STD's."</p><p>"This is the time for me to step out." Grayson said, clearing his throat before leaving the room, and I took his place in front of George.</p><p>"Oh, did you have unsafe sex and did mamma Silverberry find out?" Marco cooed, causing us to both look at him. "I remember when that was Will and I. Mrs S made us both get tested immediately and had a whole conversation with us. It was awkward. You're gonna love it."</p><p>"Shut up, Partridge." William sighed, slapping his cheek.</p><p>"It is Marco to you!" Marco exclaimed. "But if you <em>do </em>have to call me by my last name, use yours instead."</p><p>He winked at my brother who tried to fight his smile but it didn't work so while blushing, he rolled his eyes, shook his head and looked away.</p><p>"You told your mum about our sex life?" George earned my attention. "<em>Why? </em>I don't tell <em>my </em>mum about it."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I frowned. "It was an accident. She suddenly asked if we were having sex and I got embarrassed and then she asked about protection. I told her we mostly use it because I thought about the time in the pool—"</p><p>"You had sex in the pool?!" William raised his voice. "Please tell me it was after Marco and I was there."</p><p>I looked at him.</p><p>"When were you there?"</p><p>"The day before we came here." He said, looking at me like he was disgusted.</p><p>I hummed, nodding slowly with my lips pressed together.</p><p>"Yeah, sure... we did it after you used the pool." I nodded and when I saw his expression turn into even more disgust, I put my focus back on George. "I really didn't mean to but now she wants to speak to the both of us and it's going to be really awkward."</p><p>"Allie." George laughed, cupping my face. "We can go talk to your mum. You don't need to freak out and we don't need to flee because knowing your mum, she'll force us to sit down and talk about it sooner or later."</p><p>Alright then.</p><p>When George and I got to the library, mum was looking at books again but smiled when she saw us.</p><p>"Why don't you sit down. I won't make things awkward. I just want to ask a few questions." She said. "I hope you understand, George that I just wanna make sure that not only is my daughter being safe but that you are too."</p><p>"No, yeah of course, ma'am." George nodded as we sat down on the sofa, next to each other.</p><p>"Oh, don't call me ma'am." Mum chuckled. "It's way too formal for my liking. Just call me Maggie."</p><p>George gave a little nod as mum walked over to sit in the armchair.</p><p>"Allie informed me that you two are having sex." Mum started. "Which is great. I remember being you age and wanting to have sex all the time."</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god...</em>
</p><p>"I don't mind two teenagers having sex at all. Just as long as you're being careful, and Allie told me that you've been having unsafe sex."</p><p>"Once." I hurried to say.</p><p>"<em>Once." </em>My mum chuckled. "Well, first of all I just want you two to promise me you're gonna use protection every single time, unless you are trying to conceive but you should definitely not be trying to do that right now."</p><p>I took a deep breath.</p><p>"We'll use protection." I said, honestly just wanting this to be over with. "Every single time... we'll use a condom."</p><p>"<em>But—" </em>mum said. "...if you do want to have sex without a condom, we can get you on the pill, Allie. Though if you choose to do that, I want you to get tested first. Both of us. Actually I want you to get tested either way because you've already have unprotected sex."</p><p>I looked at George whose ears had grown red from embarrassing.</p><p>
  <em>Bitch said it wasn't gonna be that bad.</em>
</p><p>"Can I ask you a question, George?" Mum asked. "I don't want to come off as offensive but I'm hoping you'll understand that I'm looking after my daughter."</p><p>"Yes, of course." George nodded, looking at her.</p><p>"Have you had unprotected sex with someone else before Allie?" She asked. I slapped a hand against my forehead, accidentally so hard that the sound echoed through the room.</p><p>"Oh, uh... I guess." George responded. "A couple of times, yeah."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>In few hours, most of us were leaving to attend Cedric's funeral, and I was worried about Allie. Currently she was lying on top of me, head on my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around her body.</p><p>12 Grimmauld Place wasn't very cheerful today.</p><p>Marco had locked himself into one of the bathrooms and William had spend hours on trying to convince him to open up. He didn't want to open the door with magic because he believes Marco should be the one to let him in.</p><p>He told me that when I walked past on my way to see Allie.</p><p>I ran my hand through her hair repeatedly, singing for her like I had promised. She liked my voice and has asked me to sing the same song again.</p><p><em>'Just the two of us'</em> by Grover Washington and Bill Withers.</p><p>She likes the song and seeing as I know the lyrics, I didn't mind, especially not if it could do anything to cheer her up just a little.</p><p>"George?" her voice was soft and fragile. She had waited until the moment I finished the song.</p><p>"Yes, darling?"</p><p>"You uh– who did you..." she let out a sigh. "...you told my mum you've had unprotected sex before me. Who was the– I mean, who did you do it with? Have sex... you know."</p><p>A small smile crept onto my face as I looked down at her to try and get a glimpse of her face expression but she had completely hidden her face in my chest.</p><p>"You caught that, did you?" I chuckled. "Why're you asking? Does the thought bother you?"</p><p>"No." she muttered, but being the shit liar that she is, I knew that the thought bothered her. "I'm just curious."</p><p>"Just curious, eh?" I asked, running my hand down her back. "I think you're jealous."</p><p>"Shut up." she muttered as she nuzzled her cheek against my chest, trying to get more comfortable. "I'm not jealous. There's no reason to be jealous. You're with me now."</p><p>I chuckled, scratching her back in a calming manner. When I felt her relax a bit more, I knew it helped with her nerves. She let out a hum of approval and I noticed that she closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Why is she so adorable?</em>
</p><p>"Maybe I'm a little bit jealous." she whispered before clearing her throat. "I don't like the idea of someone else seeing you naked, but I know it's none of my business and I'm just happy you chose me to be your girlfriend."</p><p>She lifted her head a little to kiss under my jaw before getting comfortable again. I kept scratching her back, my other arm staying wrapped around her body.</p><p>"You really want to know it, don't you?" I asked. "The people I've slept with?"</p><p>She hummed against the fabric of my shirt.</p><p>"Only if you want to."</p><p>
  <em>If it helps you relax about it.</em>
</p><p>"My first time was with Alicia." I told her. "So was my second, my third and my fourth time."</p><p>She didn't react but when I looked down at her, she had opened her eyes and was staring at the wall.</p><p>"And then I slept with Angie twice." I said. "Call me a man whore. I like sex. You already know that."</p><p>She lifted her head, placing her chin on my chest so she could look up at me.</p><p>"I don't think you're a man whore." I said. "I may not have gone the full way with Cameron but we still did shit quite often. Mostly on his behalf, but everything sexual is great. Especially with you."</p><p>She laid her head back down and I found myself staring ahead, thinking about her words.</p><p>"Mostly on his behalf."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck is that supposed to mean?</em>
</p><p>I didn't get to get an answer from her before I heard her breathing change. It got heavier which meant she had fallen asleep pretty quickly. She didn't sleep last night. In the middle of night, she crawled in bed with me. She laid on top of me like she does now. I'm sharing my bed with Fred and I don't know what he'd feel about waking up to my girlfriend between us.</p><p>I sighed as I ran my hand over Allie's hair.</p><p>Multiple times throughout our relationship, I've heard her say things about her and Cameron's sexual life together that didn't seem very consensual so I sometimes wonder if he's pressured her and she just doesn't know that it counts as sexual assault.</p><p>At the thought of that, I almost teared up while hugging her tighter. The thought of someone possibly doing that to her, make me want to puke.</p><p>A knock at the door caught my attention and I somehow managed to pull myself up to sit against the headboard, Allie still asleep against my chest. The door opened, revealing Charlotte who was a little nervous.</p><p>"Hey." I smiled softly. "Looking for William?"</p><p>"No." She shook her head. "I was looking for Allie but she's sleeping so now I don't know who to talk to."</p><p>"Anything I can help with?" I asked. "I've been told I'm a very great listener."</p><p>I know she doesn't like me very much. I can't count how many times she flipped me off while we stayed at her family's house. One time I asked her if she meant it for me or George.</p><p>
  <em>"It's for you... George."</em>
</p><p>Then she had walked away and kept that finger off until she was out of sight. Dunno what I've done but I don't mind. We can't like everyone.</p><p>Charlotte looked down the hallway before looking at me again. She looked at me again and shrugged before stepping inside, closing the door behind her, then got onto the bed.</p><p>"Are you straight?" she asked me, crossing her legs while turned towards me.</p><p>
  <em>Well alright.</em>
</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Hmm." she mumbled. "Of course you are."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I chuckled. "Charlotte, if I have done anything to offend you–"</p><p>"You haven't." she rolled her eyes. "Other than being Allie's boyfriend, and we all know what happened with her last boyfriend."</p><p>
  <em>She's just nervous for her sister.</em>
</p><p>"She deserved better than that." I nodded. "I understand why you may be cautious but I'm not going to hurt her. Cameron didn't love your sister. He was obsessed while I <em>do</em> love her and when you love someone, you would never want to see them hurt."</p><p>Charlotte pulled her lips to the side as she looked at Allie.</p><p>"But she is hurting." she sighed. "Do you remember when she spilled my mum's red wine at dinner yesterday? She looked at it like she had witnessed a murderer and later I heard her cry in the bathroom that's connected to our room."</p><p>She pointed towards the wall between where us guys slept and where the girls slept.</p><p>"She was crying?"</p><p>"Yes." Charlotte nodded. "She's always been acting so strong when something happened. When our grandfather died when I was five, Allie was the one being there for the rest of us and she didn't let herself grief. She always takes care of everyone but she needs someone to take care of <em>her. </em>Otherwise I'm scared she'll break."</p><p>I looked down at Allie, thinking about the words her little sister said as I ran my fingers through her hair. Her face was laid against my arm, her cheek squeezed and she looked so adorable.</p><p>"I hope you mean it when you say you love her." Charlotte told me. "Allie isn't the only one who's good with a knife."</p><p>I looked at her and chuckled.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled. "Now, what did you need to speak to someone about? I'll see if I can help."</p><p>Charlotte sighed and moved up to sit next to me against the headboard.</p><p>"I think I might be gay." she said. "Like William. I just don't know if there can be two gay people in the family."</p><p>"Why would you think that?" I asked, causing her to look at me like she didn't expect that question. "If you're gay, you're gay. It doesn't matter if someone else in your family is too."</p><p>She hummed and pressed her lips together but didn't say anything for a moment while looking at her lap.</p><p>"The idea of uh– kissing a <em>boy...</em> it disgusts me. But the idea of kissing a girl... <em>doesn't." </em>she told me, fidgeting with my fingers. "Does that make sense?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Also, I think I may like this girl but I don't know if I can like someone because dad would say I can't know what love is at twelve but I'm thirteen in ten months and I'm actually very mature for my age." she explained. "But I do have all of these feeling when I think about this specific girl. Though she's two years older than me and there is a big difference between being twelve and being fourteen."</p><p>I smiled, nudging her with my elbow.</p><p>"So you've got a crush huh? Of course you can know what love is at the age of twelve. Romantic love isn't the only type of love. Don't tell your dad I said this because I'm kinda terrified of him, but he needs to shut up." I said, causing Charlotte to laugh, though she quickly covered her mouth and stopped herself.</p><p>I got the feeling that she didn't like to show emotions. Allie did tell me that Charlotte had a hard time with emotions. Something happened when she was little and they had a burglar. The burglar got close to Charlotte's room and it scared her so much that she's got anxiety from it. She was in therapy for a couple of years and now she wears this special type of bracelet that helps her relax when anxious.</p><p>She was playing with that bracelet right now.</p><p>"I had a crush on Allie when I was twelve." I said. "That's the first time I noticed her. We both made the Quidditch team. Her for Ravenclaw and me for Gryffindor. Are you gonna try out for the team this year?"</p><p>Charlotte shook her head.</p><p>"I don't really like flying." she said, making a face. "It makes me anxious. I'm scared I'll fall off and get hurt."</p><p>"Ahhh." I nodded. "That makes sense. Good think it's voluntarily then, huh?"</p><p>She hummed.</p><p>"No but uh– my point is... you're allowed to have a crush even though you're twelve." I said. "I thought Allie was the coolest girl at school. I still do. I saw the way she flew on the broom during matches. She was a natural beater right from the start and really caught my eye when Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw."</p><p>"She is good at quidditch." Charlotte agreed.</p><p>I chuckled at the thought of the very first match I played against Ravenclaw, the way Allie managed to throw me off my broom during her first game. She actually came and visited me in the hospital wing after and apologised loads of time. She had no idea of her own strength.</p><p>Afterwards she just kinda didn't notice me anymore and it made me quite sad. Then when I decided to ask her out in our fifth year, she started dating Cameron whom I always had a bad feeling about. I just didn't realise he was an actual death eater.</p><p>"Would you be interested in yelling me who your crush is?" I asked. "If you want to. You can say no. It's completely up to you."</p><p>Charlotte looked at me, quickly shaking her head.</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p><p>Allie was over the denial of her grief. It was obvious that realising today was the funeral, helped her over the denial part and now she was experiencing what I believed to be depression.</p><p>The ones going to Cedric's funeral was Allie, Marco, William, Eleanor, Charlotte, Mrs Silverberry and my family too. We all took a portkey to the graveyard where the ceremony was held and as soon as we landed outside of the graveyard, Allie had grabbed my hand, making sure I stayed close to her while Marco walked on the other side of her, between her and William.</p><p>Everything was ready. They had made an aisle with rows of chairs on either side and the casket at the front, the lid open with his body inside. They had made him look so alive and next to the casket was a photograph of him.</p><p>I looked to Allie. She refused to look at the casket. She looked everywhere but at it. I knew it was too harsh. Before we left, she panicked and talked about how she didn't want to attend the funeral. I had to convince her, knowing she'd regret it if she didn't.</p><p>Most of the school were here and every teacher was too. The minister was the one doing the ceremony, saying the words when lowering the casket while Cedric's parents were the one who had planned it all.</p><p>There was a moment before it started when Cedric's parents came to talk to Allie and Marco, but Allie didn't want me to leave so I was there for that too.</p><p>When the ceremony started, Allie was still holding onto my hand as we sat next to each other, listening to the minister speaking. The whole time, Allie looked down. Not once had she dared to look at the casket where Cedric lied, though Marco couldn't take his eyes off of it.</p><p>As the minister kept speaking about the events of Cedric's death, calling it a tragic accident instead of saying the truth, I pulled Allie's hand into my lap and held it with both of mine, stroking her skin in a comforting motion.</p><p>I heard her sniff and I knew she was crying. It upset her that they were covering up the truth. No one believed that the Dark Lord had returned but someone still believed that Allie was the one who killed him.</p><p>Rita Skeeter was still writing about it in every paper she published. There kept being one page dedicated to Cedric's death and how Allie was a suspect.</p><p>If Rita Skeeter wasn't a woman, I would have found her and punched her right in the face just for thinking my Allie could have anything to do with that.</p><p>Towards the end of the ceremony, guests could form a line to say their final goodbyes to Cedric. Marco was the first one to stand, then Allie followed, holding onto my hand. We all walked up there together in the line.</p><p>The first time Allie let go of my hand since we arrived was when he grabbed the edges of the casket and looked down at him. He was dressed in his quidditch uniform which was what he would want to be buried in and his wand was in his hand.</p><p>All witches and wizards are buried with their wand.</p><p>I said my goodbye to Cedric before waiting for Allie. She stared down at him, tears silently running down her cheeks while she had her lips pressed together to stop them from trembling.</p><p>Marco had an arm wrapped around her while saying some words to their mutual friend. It was hard for the both of them but it was a good thing that they had each other. They had a hard time leaning on each other when it came to emotions, but it would be healthy for their friendship if they tried.</p><p>"It's not fucking fair." Allie then said in a whisper, staring at Cedric. "He loved life and he was a good person. Why did <em>he</em> have to die?"</p><p>She took a deep breath before she let out a very quiet sob.</p><p>"Goodbye Ceddy." she whispered, staring at him for another moment before moving away from Marco and towards me. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at my chest. "At least he wasn't suffering, right?"</p><p>I hummed, wrapping an arm around her as I led her back to the seats where we were sat before. Marco and William followed behind, then came Fred and Lee.</p><p>After the funeral, after they lowered the casket into the ground and everyone left, Allie and I decided that instead of going back with the others, we would stay in the area and go for a walk so she could get some space to think.</p><p>I can apparate so I could bring the both of us back to 12 Grimmauld place later.</p><p>We were both quiet as we walked. I held her hand and our fingers were laced together. Allie was swinging our hands slightly between us while being deep in thoughts. The wind was strong today and it kept blowing Allie's hair into her face. She was struggling with keeping it away so sometimes I'd help push it out of her face and she'd thank me quietly.</p><p>"I don't get death." she suddenly spoke and let go of my hand. She leaned against the half-wall that separated the graveyard from the outside areas and I watched as she slid down it so she could sit on the floor.</p><p>I sat down next to her with a sigh, looking at her as she folded her knees and pulled them closer to her body.</p><p>She looked completely broken.</p><p>She was gonna get through this. She needed to lean on the people around her so she could get through this.</p><p>"You just die and then you're no longer here." She continued. "And I don't get how fast it can happen."</p><p>She scoffed closed to me and rested her head against my shoulder while a sob escaped her mouth.</p><p>"I was asking him to take a photo with me." She explained. "He didn't like having his picture taken so I promised him it would be the last one I'd ever take of him."</p><p>Her voice broke and so did my heart.</p><p>"But I didn't know— how was I supposed to know?" She cried. I lifted my arm, wrapping it around her so I could pull her closer and comfort her the best way I knew.</p><p>With affection.</p><p>"It hurts." she continued to cry against my shirt. "I didn't know it could hurt this much. What am I supposed to do now?"</p><p>"You're gonna take your time." I told her. "No one is expecting you to be okay right away. You'll have your good days and you'll have your bad. You'll think about him and you'll want to cry but eventually you'll think about him and smile at your memories together. One day you'll be able to appreciate the time you got to have with him, instead of being devastated that he's gone."</p><p>I hated seeing her like this.</p><p>I don't remember losing my uncles because I was three, but I know how bad it was for my mum so I know grief can be the worst and I hate that Allie has to go through that.</p><p>"Talk to me, please." She begged when she had calmed down a little. She leaned back against the wall and wiped her cheeks, rubbing her eyes afterwards. "I don't want to feel like this. I need you to distract me."</p><p>"Distract you, hmm?" I asked, leaning back as well. "Well, I had a conversation with Charlotte this morning after you fell asleep in my arms."</p><p>"With Charlotte? I thought she hated you."</p><p>"I thought so too." I smiled softly. "I think she's warming up to me a bit though."</p><p>A small smile formed on Allie's face, warming my heart.</p><p>"What did you talk about?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"I don't really think that's up to me to say." I said. "But she meant to talk to you about it so I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her about it."</p><p>"Okay." She muttered. "I'll ask her when the time is right."</p><p>She leaned her head against my shoulder again, wrapping an arm around my back and the other around my stomach.</p><p>"Can we go back to my house and stay for just a couple of days?" She asked me. "I want to be able to have some space without having hundreds of people around me at all times. Just you and me staying in my room for a couple of days. We can write our parents when we get there so they don't become worried."</p><p>I wrapped an arm around her neck, pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p>"Knowing what you need is a good sign." I told her with a soft smile. "Of course we can go stay at your house. I just need to get a few of my things first."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>I laid in my bed, looking at Nikita who was in her cage, eating of her food while Samson was sleeping next to me.</p><p>George had gone to get some of his things and some of mine too, in the meantime telling everyone that we were gonna stay here for a few days.</p><p>Entering my house was difficult. Dad was at work but Rose was home and she was in the middle of redecorating the house to fit her own style. I caught her trying to throw out some of my mum's stuff so I told her to put all my mum's things in William's room and not throw them out.</p><p>Otherwise I'd tell my dad and I know he'd be on my side instead of his fiancé's.</p><p>Pansy was home too and she had Malfoy and Zabini staying here for the rest of the summer, though I ignored the after flipping them off when they were judging me with their eyes.</p><p>Rose even went as far as telling me Samson is a weird dog for wanting to sleep in my room all the time when I'm not there.</p><p>He has his own room but choose to sleep in mine?</p><p>Maybe that's because he hates Rose and her annoying daughter. So now I was scratching Samson's back while he was sleeping on my bed.</p><p>"Allie?!" My dad's voice echoed through the hallway shortly before a knock sounded at my door, and then it opened, revealing him. "What're you doing here, munchkin?"</p><p>"Don't call me that <em>ridiculous </em>name." I said with a roll off my eyes as I moved back to lean against the headboard.</p><p>Samson lifted his head to look towards my father before he stood up and circled himself, then laid back down.</p><p>"Did you get the closure you need?" My dad asked and stepped into the room. "The funeral was today, right?"</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"Why aren't you with your mother?"</p><p>"I need to be here right now." I shrugged, wrapping my arms around myself. "There're too many people there. George will be here soon. He agreed to stay here with me."</p><p>"Okay." Dad sighed. "Well... I'll call you both for dinner then."</p><p>He turned around and grabbed the handle on his way out, though he froze when he heard my voice.</p><p>"When did Claire die?"</p><p>I looked at my father, seeing him slowly turn around to look at me. His eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted.</p><p>He didn't know that I knew.</p><p>"Claire?"</p><p>"You had an affair, didn't you?" I asked. "Rose is the second time, right? Or the third? Maybe the fourth? Or have you done that more times than one can count?"</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"When did she die?!" I raised my voice. "Because I swear to Merlin, dad... if she died while your two other children were underage and you didn't claim them... if you let them go to some orphanage or to some other family when they could be with their father... that would make you a <em>terrible </em>person. Not just a person who makes terrible choices, but you would literally be a terrible person."</p><p>My dad sighed and looked at me for a moment before she walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed.</p><p>"I know I have done some things to disappoint you. Some things that broke our family but—"</p><p>"There shouldn't be a but." I shook my head. "You're right. You did disappoint. I've always known that you were more rough around the edges, that you were the strict parent but I genuinely thought you cared about us."</p><p>"Don't say that." He frowned. "I'm your father. Nothing is more important to me than my—"</p><p>"Children?" I raised my eyebrows. "You've got six of those and two of them you simply left behind. Grayson is nineteen and Carrington is seventeen. Mum said Claire died a few years ago. A few is two, meaning that Carrington wouldn't have been of age yet. She would've got to an orphanage."</p><p>Another sigh.</p><p>"It wasn't just a few years ago." He said. "It was four and you're right. They did go to an orphanage because I said I didn't want them."</p><p>
  <em>He's really putting his cards on the table.</em>
</p><p>"But it's not something I don't regret, Allie." He told me. "I was a coward. <em>Am </em>a coward. I was in love with Claire just like I'm in love with your mother."</p><p>I scoffed, causing him to look at me.</p><p>"So you're just in love with three different women?" I asked. "Mum? This Claire person who's dead? ... and Rose?"</p><p>"It's complicated, Allie—"</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked. "You can't have both Rose and mum. The world doesn't work like that! You get to have one at a time and you don't cheat because cheating hurts people and it breaks things. You simply couldn't look past your own ego and your own fucking needs. Funny how I'm seventeen, yet I'm more mature than you when it comes to relationships."</p><p>I had no idea where all of that came from. I had always been too scared to stand up to my dad but now it was done and I couldn't take it back.</p><p>"You don't talk to me like that." He said sternly. "I am still your father. What happened between your mother and I does not concern you."</p><p>"Oh really?" I let out a laugh. "Nothing concerns me, right? When you cheat on mum, that doesn't concern me. When you've spend majority of your sons life being a fucking homophobe, that doesn't concern me. When you try and decide our futures, that doesn't concern me and when two of your secret children show up out of nowhere, that doesn't fucking concern me either, does it? Because in your eyes, I'm still just a fucking child who needs to be seen and not heard... isn't that right, father?"</p><p>My dad stood up and brushed his hands together while turning to me.</p><p>"I'm gonna leave you alone. You're hurt. You just lost your friend—"</p><p>"Oh my fucking god!" I exclaimed, running my hands into my hair. "This has nothing to do with Cedric! Don't even try and do that. Don't use my friends death against me. This is about you and it's about the person you are. I've always been too fucking scared to up to you, and I actually thought you were a good person deep inside when you tried to get past the homophobia so your son could feel loved. Then I find out that you abandoned two of your children who fucking needed you because their mum just died!"</p><p>"Why are you acting like this?" He asked me. "You don't even know them."</p><p>"No, but I'm a fucking decent person!" I yelled. "If I had been in their place, I would break completely if my father said he didn't want me. If you said those words to me, it would completely shatter me."</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"I didn't raise you to be this ungrateful." He then proceeded to say. "I didn't raise my daughter to—"</p><p>"This is exactly why we've always been scared to stand up for ourselves!" I exclaimed. "You always do this! You throw in our faces what you've given us and I get that we've all been privileged growing up but we still have the right to stand up for ourselves when we are being bullied by our dad. That's what you are dad... you're a fucking bully. You live life on your own terms and you don't let anyone have an opinion. You never let us have a choice as to who we want to be and I thought <em>that </em>was bad, but you <em>fucking </em>told two of your kids that you don't want them."</p><p>My dad inhaled sharply before shaking his head.</p><p>"I want you out of this house before the week ends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He kicked you out?"</p><p>I hummed in response, glancing at George through the mirror as I got ready for the day. I didn't explain the fight to him yesterday when he got back, but this morning I did.</p><p>"Do you think he's being serious?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged, pulling my hair into a ponytail only to put it down again with a sigh. "But no matter if he <em>is </em>being serious, I don't want to live under his roof anymore. We'll go back to everyone else tomorrow, yeah? Then we go finish our last year at Hogwarts and afterwards maybe my mum had found a place with room for us. It's not like I have my savings anymore so I can't buy or myself a place."</p><p>George pushed himself away from the poster of my bed, approaching me. He grabbed the brush from the dresser in front of me and brushed my hair for me.</p><p>"Didn't your mum say she'd help you out?"</p><p>"She did." I nodded. "I just hate asking for money. Always have and I don't want to seem pushy by walking up to her and ask her for money for a place."</p><p>George reached for my hair tie on the dresser and wrapped it around his wrist before he started braiding my hair.</p><p>"Well, if you have nowhere you stay during holidays, you can always come stay with me at the Burrow." He told me. "And when Fred and I find a shop with a flat, you can live with us. I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind."</p><p>My eyes flicked back to the mirror so I could look at him. His own eyes were focused on the braid he was braiding out of my hair.</p><p>"You can think about it." He added. "I know it's early to be thinking about moving in together. We've been together for almost eight months, but when we graduate, it'll be <em>nineteen </em>months."</p><p>A smile spread on my face.</p><p>"I don't need to think about it."</p><p>He froze for a moment, then finished the braid and wrapped the hair tie around the end before his eyes met mine through the mirror.</p><p>"If Fred is okay with it, then my answer's yes." I said. He started smiling and placed two fingers against my jaw, turning my head towards him before kissing me.</p><p>I smiled against his lips, loving the way they felt on mine. Kissing him would always be like the first time in the boat house. It caused the same feeling to spark.</p><p>Then the door to my room barged open, causing us to break the kiss while I felt my body jump in fright.</p><p>"We're getting drunk!" Marco announced, walking straight over to me. He threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.</p><p>"No one's getting drunk, Marcus." William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I agreed to make a couple of drinks and that's it."</p><p>Marco wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other around George.</p><p>"We're all getting fucking drunk, Will." Marco said. "Stop being a buzzkill for once."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting out of Marco's grip before also pushing his arm off of George. "You're gonna wrinkle his shirt."</p><p>"What?" Marco let out a dramatic laugh. He was way too hyped right now. It was his coping mechanism.</p><p>"You're worried about my shirt?" George asked as I straightened out the material. I glanced up at his face before nodding.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're about to be as OCD as William." Marco said, causing me to look at him.</p><p>"You <em>have </em>OCD. It's not something you are." I said. "And William doesn't have it just because he doesn't want you to mess up his sheets."</p><p>Marco smirked.</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>
  <em>I'll kill him.</em>
</p><p>"Boy, shut up." William sighed. "I'll make us all some drinks if you shut up and stop acting so sexual for just today."</p><p>Marco looked at William, squinted his eyes before he nodded with a hum leaving his mouth.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Once George and I agreed to go have a drink in the home cinema room, we followed William down there. Marco had wrapped his arm around mine and my other hand was holding George's.</p><p>"Will?" I asked as I took a seat on the sofa that had its back turned towards the chaos that were facing the big screen.</p><p>George sat next to me and Marco let himself drop down on the last seat of the sofa.</p><p>William hummed in response, glancing at me as he made his way behind the bar.</p><p>"What's the strongest drink you know how to make?"</p><p>He scoffed and placed his hands flat down while looking at me.</p><p>"You think I'm stupid enough to give you something strong to drink?" He asked. "You're a freaking lightweight, Allie. One cup of firewhisky and then you're pissed."</p><p>"That is so not true!" I argued. "How would you even know? I've never been drunk. I tried to get drunk the day everything went to shit, but I couldn't get the bottle open so I gave up and smashed it."</p><p>George had a hand on my knee, drawing circles with his index finger.</p><p>"That wasn't very smart of you." He said softly. "You could've hurt yourself."</p><p>"I know." I breathed, wrapping my arms around his arm, leaning my head against his shoulder.</p><p>"Babe, you got drunk at the Gryffindor party." Marco told me. "George was already out, hugging you while he was sleeping against and you drank the cup of firewhisky that Fred gave you."</p><p>"Yeah but it didn't get me drunk." I scoffed. "Maybe I was a little tipsy but I wasn't—"</p><p>"You were definitely pissed." William said as he got some bottles from under the bar and the tools needed to make proper drinks.</p><p>"You got up on the table and if it hadn't been for me, you would have exposed your chest to everyone." Marco said, causing George to look at him, then at me with his eyebrows raised and an impressed look, almost as if that made him proud of me.</p><p>"I don't remember that." I muttered. "I tried to undress myself in the Gryffindor common room?"</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"Well, it started when you overheard Ron and Potter talk about boobs and how they've never actually seen a pair." He explained. "So you volunteered to show them yours. Told them it was a <em>once-in-a-lifetime </em>chance for them to see a proper pair of tits."</p><p>I scrunched up my nose in disgust while George threw his head back with laughter.</p><p>"I did <em>not </em>say the word <em>tits."</em></p><p>"You did." Marco nodded. "Then you got on the table and pulled up your shirt and I reached you just before you undid your bra."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"In front of Potter?" I asked. "And Ron?"</p><p>
  <em>They </em>
  <em>haven't </em>
  <em>mention </em>
  <em>that</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"That wasn't after <em>one </em>cup."</p><p>"No, that was after two." William commented, shaking the cocktail shaker after he had poured different things into it. "Which is why this is for Marco and George. They're better at consuming than you are."</p><p>I gasped dramatically as I sat up straight and let go of George's arm.</p><p>"That's not fair! George was drunk after six drinks!"</p><p>"Babe, that's a bit more normal." George commented. "If you were already drunk or... <em>tipsy </em>after one drink, you're a lightweight."</p><p>"So?" I folded my arms over my chest as I leaned back. "I'm off age... shouldn't I be able to decide for myself what I want to drink?"</p><p>William placed the shaker down before pulling three glasses out from underneath the bar.</p><p>"Are you making the drinks, Allie?" Will asked me. "I'll make you something but <em>this </em>would take you straight out."</p><p>He poured the mixed drink into the three different glasses, then grabbed two of them and walked over to hand on to Marco and one to George.</p><p>"I can make drinks." I scoffed, pushing myself out of the sofa before I walked behind the bar. "I'm gonna make myself a Margarita."</p><p>"A Margarita?" William asked. "I'd like to see you try. You've never made a drink before and that's a medium skilled one."</p><p>He walked over and stood in front of the bar while I stood behind it.</p><p>"You haven't talked about anything else since you were about thirteen or fourteen." I said. "I've memorised some from just hearing you talk about it so yes, I can make a bloody Margarita."</p><p>William grabbed his glass from the bar and sat on a bar stool, taking a sip while motioning for me to make the drink.</p><p>I pulled out a glass for myself and placed it on the bar. I reached for a bottle of tequila and looked at it.</p><p>"Alright, you've got the tequila... what do you do now?" William asked and grabbed the shaker, placing it closer to me.</p><p>
  <em>I did not think this through.</em>
</p><p>"I measure it." I muttered, looking around for any measure cups.</p><p>William sighed and leaned over the bar, reaching down. He grabbed a small silver cup and placed it on the bar, then looked at me, waiting for me to continue.</p><p>George and Marco were watching as well, probably to see if I could pull it off.</p><p>"One cup, right?" I asked, looking at my brother for any type of confirmation, but he simply shrugged.</p><p>I went to pour into the cup, knowing that William was a perfectionist, so he'd stop me if I poured too much in.</p><p>That's exactly what he did. He grabbed onto the bottle when I had poured a half a cup.</p><p>"That's <em>quite </em>enough." He said. "It's half a cup of tequila. Not more and not less."</p><p>"Ahhh..." I nodded but as I went to pour it into the shaker, William grabbed it and moved it out of reach.</p><p>"You're just gonna pour it in? You're not gonna wash it? I just used this one to make a completely different drink."</p><p>I looked at my brother, then put down the measuring cup, pulling out another shaker instead.</p><p>"There. Problem solved." I sent him a fake smile. "What now? Grand Marnier or Cointreau? What works best."</p><p>"I dunno. That's personal taste." He told me. "You've never tasted it before but I prefer the Cointreau."</p><p>I bend down to look at the bottles of alcohol under the bar, eventually finding the right bottle.</p><p>"This one I know... it's one quarter, right?" I asked, and William simply nodded before I poured it into the shaker.</p><p>I finished making the drink, testing William while doing so. I just had to go with it and do what I thought was right and he'd end up correcting me because he can't stand the drinks being made incorrectly.</p><p>"And seeing as you were so nice to make <em>me </em>a drink like you did with those two dumb giraffes." I said, motioning towards Marco and George who laughed at my comment. "This is all for me."</p><p>I poured the drink into my glass, though just as I went to grab it so I could drink it, William took the glass and downed the entire thing.</p><p>"What... now you're just being an asshole!" I exclaimed, watching him down his own drink as well.</p><p>The drink I had made was for four people so I still had for three glasses in the shaker.</p><p>I grabbed my glass and poured some new into it but once again, he was quicker than me and grabbed it, downing it.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shrieked. "First of all, it's kinda concerning that you can down a drink of tequila without even making a face. Second of all, I am seventeen years old and—"</p><p>"...you've already been drunk once." He cut me off. "You did some really irrational shit and if you pull something like that here with dad in the house, he'll kill you."</p><p>I scoffed, moving away from the bar with the glass in my hand and the shaker in my other, pouring into the glass.</p><p>"He's already kicked me out." I shrugged. "What more can he do?"</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>
  <em>I forgot the ice.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p><p>"Do elephants even have teeth?"</p><p>Allie was drunk. Two glasses of Margarita and she was now so drunk that she was just sitting on the floor, thinking way too deeply into life.</p><p>"My boyfriend is a Gryffindor." She continued to speak, staring at the wall. "I don't know how to feel about that."</p><p>
  <em>That didn't hurt one bit.</em>
</p><p>"What's wrong with being a Gryffindor?" William asked, trying to hand her a cup of coffee so she could sober up.</p><p>We all knew it was a bad idea for her to drink. Mostly because we knew it was her way of drowning the emotions she was feeling and the pain she was experiencing from losing one of her best friends.</p><p>"Nothing's <em>wrong </em>with it." Allie giggled, looking at William. "I have a brother too who's in Gryffindor, y'know."</p><p>
  <em>She's completely gone.</em>
</p><p>"Drink the coffee, love." I said as she sat on the floor, in front of where I sat on the sofa. I was undoing her braid to make a tighter one. She'd be thankful for that when she was throwing up in the morning. "It'll help you sober up."</p><p>"I have a boyfriend who's in Gryffindor." She repeated herself but she said it like it was the first time she mentioned it. "He's pretty hot."</p><p>Marco let out a laugh before his laugh turned into giggles while he sipped off of his drink. He was starting to get a little tipsy.</p><p>"Our dad kicked her out?" William asked and looked up at me when Allie didn't respond to the coffee that he was offering her. "Did she tell you why?"</p><p>I tied the hair tie around her hair before placing my hands on her shoulder, giving her a gentle massage.</p><p>"They had a fight before I arrived." I said. "She confronted him about everything she had wanted to say for years and he apparently didn't like it, so he told her to be out before the week ends."</p><p>William sighed.</p><p>"It's odd... he adore Allie. He'd never kick her out." He said. "She's his favourite."</p><p>He stood up and placed the cup of coffee on the sides table next to the sofa, looking down at his little sister.</p><p>"I'll go try and smooth things out with my dad." He told me. "Can you look after her? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Don't worry about Marco. He'll just sit there."</p><p>William left the room and I ran my hands to Allie's neck, caressing her skin which made her tilt her head back so she could see who was doing it.</p><p>A smile formed on her face when she saw me.</p><p>"Hi." She grinned, giggling.</p><p><em>"Hi." </em>I mocked her tone, leaning down to kiss her, but she shrieked and moved her head before looking at me in shock</p><p>"Woah..." she mumbled, clearing her throat. "<em>Woah! </em>That wasn't very nice. I have a boyfriend y'know."</p><p>"Ahhh, that's right." I nodded. "We wouldn't want your boyfriend to get jealous."</p><p>"Ha!" Marco laughed, hiccuping. "She doesn't know it's you."</p><p>I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. He was definitely drunk.</p><p>"Marco?" Allie whispered into the room, as if she didn't know where he was. "I can hear you in my heads brain."</p><p>
  <em>Heads brain?</em>
</p><p>I've never heard that one before.</p><p>"Snap out of it, Allie!" Marco exclaimed, causing Allie to jump before she looked at him.</p><p>"You've got something in your mouth." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your <em>tongue. </em>Please make it stop talking."</p><p>Marco gasped, but then looked at her like he didn't get it.</p><p>"Allie." I called softly, brushing my fingers through her bangs to get her attention. She looked at me with her big brown eyes but flicked them to the cup when I went to grab it from the side table. "Are you gonna drink this?"</p><p>I offered it to her but she simply looked down at it with a blank expression.</p><p>"It looks like shit."</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, I love her.</em>
</p><p>"See." She pointed at it. "It's brown... like <em>shit. </em>If it was a little darker it'd be black. Black like old shit."</p><p>"Charming." I commented. "Drink it, Allie. It'll make you feel better."</p><p>"You're not my dad." She argued, resting her head against the sofa. "I don't think my dad likes me very much."</p><p>I ran my hand down to her jaw, caressing her skin as she looked up at me through her tired and drunk eyes.</p><p>"I didn't mean to call him a terrible person." She said. "He's my dad and I love him but—"</p><p>She closed her eyes and yawned. "...I don't like growing up and releasing the person he is."</p><p>
  <em>Did she just say release instead of realise?</em>
</p><p>"I know, darling." I breathed, running my thumb over her bottom lip which made he open her eyes to look at me.</p><p>"George!" She exclaimed, her voice full of happiness. "When did you get here? I have to ask you something."</p><p>I placed the cup back on the side table and held her hand as she stood up. I didn't want her to fall, as she wasn't very stable on her feet right now.</p><p>Allie decided to straddle my hips, facing me while she ran her hands down my chest.</p><p>"Do teeth have elephants?" She asked. I tried to fight back my laugh, but the way she mixed up the sentence and still looked at me like nothing was wrong, was both the funniest thing but also the cutest.</p><p>"I don't know... probably." I answered, rubbing her arm. "Now... are you gonna drink the coffee so you'll feel better?"</p><p>Allie looked at the coffee, then at me and giggled before she hugged me, placing her head against my shoulder.</p><p>"You know what'll make me feel better?" She yawned. "An organism."</p><p>
  <em>Organism?</em>
</p><p>I wasn't gonna correct her. If it sounded correct to her, then okay. I'll just go with it.</p><p>I looked at Marco when I realised I hadn't heard his voice in a while. He had passed out, his head leaned back and his mouth fallen open.</p><p>"I miss Cedric." Allie whispered against my shoulder and I froze for a minute before wrapping an arm around her back. "But he's kind of lucky... he got a ticket out of here. He's in heaven, drinking tea with god."</p><p>She giggled at her own comment, which honestly made me smile.</p><p>"He was a good friend." She continued, and I heard her voice break. "And now he's in heaven, laughing at me because I don't know if teeth have elephants."</p><p>
  <em>Is she not hearing herself?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sure Cedric can understand why you don't know if they have teeth." I said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Why don't we get you to bed, yeah? Take a nap and sleep it out."</p><p>She groaned against my shoulder before she slowly made her way off of me. I reached for her hand to make sure she didn't fall, but she pulled her hand away and grinned playfully at me, though her expression dropped when she felt to her arse.</p><p>"Ow." She muttered before she laid down on her back and spread her arms while staring at the ceiling with a giggle. "Georgie.. George, look."</p><p>She pointed at the ceiling and I automatically looked up but when I heard her laugh, I looked at her only to see that she had pulled her shirt up and over her boobs, revealing her bra.</p><p>With a sigh, I stood up and placed myself standing over her with a foot on either side. I reached down and pulled her shirt back down to cover her body which made her frown.</p><p>"Do you not like them?" She pouted. "They're all for you."</p><p>Then she gasped.</p><p>"Are you <em>gay?" </em>She whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? You've led me on all this time and now I have to go back to being single."</p><p>"Allie." I chuckled, gently grabbing her jaw to make her look at me. "I'm not gay, love. You're still the one I love, alright?"</p><p>Her cheeks slowly turned red and she giggled.</p><p>"You love me?"</p><p>"I do." I smiled. "A lot."</p><p>The door to the home cinema opened and William walked in, his eyes first landing on Marco, than at Allie on the floor.</p><p>"She didn't drink her coffee." I told him. "So I'm gonna take her up to bed so she can sleep it out."</p><p>William nodded.</p><p>"That's probably a good idea." He said as he walked towards the bar. "I'll clean up and then I'll take care of Marcus."</p><p>I lifted Allie up in my arms, causing her to cheer as if she sat in a rollercoaster.</p><p>She kept muttering and mumbling things to herself, entertaining herself and making herself laugh while I left the room and made my way up to the first floor where her bedroom was.</p><p>Though as we reached the first floor, she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her face, smiling at how cute she looked.</p><p>I pushed the door open to her room, using my foot and then I pushed it closed behind me again.</p><p>I put her on the bed, making sure to be gentle but she still woke up and looked at me with drunk eyes.</p><p>"George." She whispered, reaching for my shoulders while she suddenly wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me down against her. "I'm horny."</p><p>I let out a small laugh.</p><p>"I'm sure you are." I smiled. "But right now you need to take a nap so you can sober up, yeah?"</p><p>"No." She shook her head, placing her index finger against my lips. "Right now I need to be fucked."</p><p>"Allie." I warned her, running a hand to her thigh so I could untangle her leg from my hips. "Though I love getting to fuck you, right now you're drunk and you're not capable to give consent so talk to me again when you're sober."</p><p>She looked at me for a moment but then removed her legs from my hips and scooted further onto the bed, rolling onto her stomach before nuzzling her nose into the covers.</p><p>"I'll get you a blanket." I said and rubbed my hand up and down her back.</p><p>I walked into her living room and grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the armrest of one of the sofas. Then I walked back to her to see her half asleep.</p><p>I automatically smiled when I saw the smile form on her face as I spread the blanket over her body.</p><p>"Georgie?" She asked softly into the mattress and I hummed in response, sitting down next to her while running my fingers into her hair. "I love you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>During the night of August 6th of 1995, I woke up after having a nightmare. Being too scared to go back to sleep, I sat up and looked at my two younger sisters I shared the bed with. Both of them were sleeping peacefully and as I got out of bed, I was careful not to wake them or anyone else in the room.</p><p>Since we first moved in for the summer, loads of people came and went. There was many members of the Order so each day, someone would be here that weren't there the day before.</p><p>I got into a pair of sweatpants, simply pulling them on over my shorts before I grabbed a hoodie as well and pulled it over my shirt. I left the room, stepping out into the cold and dark hallway. I made my way down to the kitchen where Timothy stood with his back turned to me.</p><p>He was shirtless, simply wearing a pair of white sweatpants, identical to mine. It made sense. The one's on my body is actually Marco's that I stole and seeing as the two are twins, they've always gotten identical clothing from their family.</p><p>The sweatpants were a Christmas present from last year from their grandmother.</p><p>"Why are you up?" I asked, causing Timothy to turn and look at me. He had dyed his hair blue again so it was a bit darker than before when it had started to fade.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." he shrugged and brought his cup of tea up to his lips to take a sip. "You?"</p><p>I walked over and leaned against the kitchen counter, folding my arms over my chest as I looked at him.</p><p>"I had a nightmare." I told him. "I haven't had a nightmare in a long time. I forgot how uncomfortable they can be."</p><p>Timothy looked down at his cup of tea before he handed it to me.</p><p>"You look like you need it more than I do." he said. "Do you want to tell me what happened in the nightmare? Sometimes it can help."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"I don't really remember what happened. I just know it was a nightmare and that it terrified me."</p><p>I took a sip of the tea, then made a face and handed it back to me.</p><p>"You do not deserve the right to call yourself English with how bad you are at making tea." I said, causing him to let out a laugh. He shrugged and drank some of it himself. "It tastes like pure sugar."</p><p>"It tastes good this way." he grinned, taking another sip. "How do you make your tea then?"</p><p><em>"One</em> spoon of sugar." I told him. "And no milk"</p><p>Timothy put down his cup before he reached up and opened the cabinet, taking a second one. Then he started making another cup of tea. While watching him, I felt like I had some kind of dust in my eye which was starting to get quite annoying.</p><p>I rubbed my eye, hoping to stop the feeling, but the sensation kept being there and it made me sigh.</p><p>"Anything wrong?" Timothy asked, looking at me as he poured water into the cup where he had put the teabag.</p><p>"Not really... I think I've got dust in my eye."</p><p>"Yeah?" he questioned as he put the tea kettle down. "I can look at it if you'd like."</p><p>I nodded and turned my body towards him.</p><p>"You can try." I smiled softly. "Thank you."</p><p>He cupped the side of my face to tilt my head back, his thumb tugging on the skin under my eye so he could get a look.</p><p>"Look up." he muttered, and I followed orders. "It's not dust... it's an eyelash."</p><p>
  <em>I hate when that happens.</em>
</p><p>"There." he said, apparently having removed it without me feeling it.</p><p>"It's gone?"</p><p>"It's gone." he nodded, smiling at me, but he didn't remove his hand from the side of my face. His eyes scanned my face, confusing me for a moment before I realised the look in his eyes.</p><p>Then without warning and without a chance for me to push him away, he pressed his lips to mine.</p><p>He probably expected me to kiss him back for some reason, but right as I felt his lips against mine, I stepped back, looking at Timothy in shock.</p><p>"That's–" I shook my head. <em>"No."</em></p><p>He cursed under his breath, closing his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Allie." he breathed. "I don't know why I did that."</p><p>So many thoughts were racing through my mind right now. My best friend's identical twin brother just kissed me. A guy who is <em>not</em> George, just kissed me.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Timothy repeated, grabbing his own cup of tea before leaving the kitchen. My eyes landed on the cup he had been in the middle of making.</p><p>
  <em>Did I lead him on?</em>
</p><p>If I did, I didn't mean to. I was just being friendly. He's Marco's brother, meaning he's my friend but I didn't know he wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Did he <em>want</em> to kiss me or did he just get caught in the moment?</p><p>George is sleeping upstairs, not knowing that someone else just kissed his girlfriend.</p><p>With a sigh, I found the sugar and added one teaspoon of it to my tea. I mixed it up in the tea before taking a sip to see how it tasted. Then I cleaned up everything that Timothy had used and emptied the kettle.</p><p>When I was about to leave the kitchen, I heard whispers coming upstairs on the first floor from the entrance hall which caught my curiosity. I stopped by the door, a hand on the frame and the other hand holding my cup while I tried to listen to who the voices belonged to.</p><p>I ended up making a decision about just going back to bed. The voices came from the entrance hall, so I simply hurried up the stairs to the hallway on the first floor and continued up until I reached the first floor where the girls slept.</p><p>I closed the door behind me and got rid of the hoodie and my sweatpants before crawling back into bed.</p><p>I ended up falling fast asleep and the next morning when I woke up, I was the only one in the room. My sisters had left me to make the bed like usual. Voices came from downstairs like each morning. The atmosphere was always nice, full of chatter.</p><p>I wore a pair of light high-waisted ripped jeans and a white YMCA t-shirt. I brushed through my hair, put on a pair of socks, and then left the room to join everyone in the dining room downstairs.</p><p>Down in the kitchen sat Arthur with Bill and they were quietly talking together.</p><p>William and Marco were eating breakfast, also talking and Timothy sat next to them, getting extra quiet when I entered.</p><p>My mum was standing with Molly and Marco's mum Rosalind — the three were discussing the start of the school year which was in less than a month.</p><p>Tonks was here, chatting to Carrington and Grayson, and then my eyes landed on my father who apparently had decided to stop by this morning.</p><p>"What're you three talking about?" I asked as I sat down next to William who had Marco on his other side and Timothy sitting on the other side of Marco.</p><p>"William doesn't think I'll make head boy." Marco told me. "He thinks <em>you'll </em>make head girl and Timothy head boy."</p><p>"Well—"</p><p>"Isn't that just rubbish?" He continued. "I would be an <em>excellent </em>head boy. Tell him, Allie."</p><p>"Uh—" I gulped. "...where is George?"</p><p>"Who cares?" Marco scoffed while Timothy looked at me for a short moment, then went back to eating. "He's probably up to something with four."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Molly cleared her throat, earning the attention of everyone before Arthur spoke.</p><p>"Harry! Good to see you!"</p><p>I turned in my seat, seeing Sirius stand there with Potter.</p><p>Bill hurried to clean up what they had been looking at, rolling up the piece of parchment. He was wearing his hair in a low ponytail today.</p><p>"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill asked. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"</p><p>"He tried." Tonks spoke and stood up, walking over to help Bill pick up all the scrolls he needed to carry but accidentally tipped over a candle which then spilled onto one of the parchments. "Oh no— sorry..."</p><p>"Here, dear." Molly hurried to say before fixing the parchment with a flick of her wand.</p><p>I sighed and turned to the three boys again.</p><p>"I'll go see if he's in the room."</p><p>I stood up and pushed the chair back under the table before I left the dining room while Sirius guided Potter over to sit down.</p><p>I made my way up to the second floor where the boys slept and knocked once on the door before I heard someone call for me to enter.</p><p>I pushed the door open, seeing Fred and George both get ready for the day while Marco's younger brother Robin was annoying Ron.</p><p>Fred had been the one to tell me to come in, so when he saw me, he nudged George with his elbow which made him look up at me and smile.</p><p>He was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt which was a yellowish colour with some thin white stripes. They were wearing the same clothes like they usually did. Both looked handsome.</p><p>"I need to speak to you." I told George, causing his smile to slowly fade at the serious tone to my voice.</p><p>"Okay." He nodded slowly. "When? After breakfast? Have you eaten?"</p><p>"Not yet, but it's important." I said. "I need to tell you because I need you to hear it from me."</p><p>George didn't say anything. He simply looked at me while continuing to button his shirt, but Fred walked towards me, a frown on his face.</p><p>"What did you do?" He asked in a whisper so that only I could hear him. "If you cheated on him, Allie—"</p><p>"What?" I frowned. "I didn't— I would <em>never."</em></p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"I really hope you're telling the truth right now." He said and glanced back at George. "Because that's my brother and he's never been in love like this before so break his heart and I'll break William, seeing as I can't exactly hit <em>you."</em></p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Such a gentleman you are." I said before my smile dropped. "Go get something to eat. If George allows it, we can tell you later."</p><p>He looked at me for another moment, then looked at George and left the room. My eyes landed on Robin who was basically bullying Ron for being a <em>"wuss"</em></p><p>"Robin." I called, earning his attention. "Stop bothering and go get some breakfast. Your mum and your brothers are down there and don't make me get Marco because we both know what happened the last time he caught you bothering someone."</p><p>Robin stuck out his tongue at me before he ran out of the room and I could hear his fast steps as he hurried down the stairs.</p><p>"I could've handled him." Ron told me. "He's nine."</p><p>"I'm sure you could've." I smiled softly. "I was just giving you a helping hand."</p><p>Ron mumbled something as he got up and left as well. When he was no longer in the room, I closed the door and watched George as he fixed his collar.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked. "What is it you need to tell me before somebody else does?"</p><p>I pushed my hands into the back pockets of my jeans as I tipped back and forth on my toes, thinking about the best way to tell him what happened.</p><p>Maybe I should just blurt it to get it over with.</p><p>"Timothy kissed me." I said, my eyes staying on George's face to see his reaction.</p><p>His eyebrows raised and his lips parted but he didn't say anything. His eyebrows then fell into a frown and his eyes left mine to stare at the floor before he turned around and found his belt so he could loop it through the belt loops of his trousers.</p><p>"But I didn't kiss him back." I hurried to say. "It all happened so fast so I didn't stop him before it had already happened, but I need you to know that I didn't kiss him back. I pulled away and he went back to bed."</p><p>George turned towards me again, staring down at his belt as he buckled it, then looked at me when he finished.</p><p>"Went back to bed? So it was during the night?" He asked. "Was he in your room? During the night?"</p><p>He didn't wear an expression on his face. He just stared at me, waiting for my answer.</p><p>"No." I told him, taking a step towards him. "I had a nightmare about something I don't really remember so I went down to the kitchen to get myself some tea but Timothy was already there, <em>also </em>making tea."</p><p>"And he just— <em>kissed </em>you?"</p><p>I sighed, biting my lip.</p><p>"We talked a little. He asked me why I was up, asked about the nightmare but I told him that I don't remember what it was about." I said. "He made me some tea. I uh— it felt like I had something in my eye so he asked if he should take a look. It was an eyelash and he removed it, but then— he kissed me right as I realised why he was looking at me the way he did."</p><p>George closed his eyes, gulping harshly as he then opened them again and looked at me through a hurting look.</p><p>I went to play with my rings which I did when nervous, only to realise I wasn't wearing any.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" I asked. My voice came out fragile and George's expression immediately softened.</p><p>"Allie." He sighed, shaking his head. "No... of course I'm not. C'mere."</p><p>He held out his hand and I walked closer to him, placing my hand in his. He tugged me towards him and wrapped his arms around my lower back while mine went around his neck.</p><p>I hid my face in his neck, enjoying the way he hugged me and how intimate it was.</p><p>"I wanted you to hear it from me so you didn't think I was hiding anything." I whispered. "But I don't want you to be mad at me."</p><p>"I'm not mad at you, Allie." He said and pulled his head back so he could look at me. "I'm mad at <em>him. </em>He <em>knows </em>you're not available and you don't kiss people well knowing that they're in a relationship."</p><p>I ran my hand through his hair before I leaned in and kissed his lips.</p><p>"Let's— talk about something else." I said. "Potter's here. They went and got him during the night. I heard someone in the entrance hall when I left the kitchen — must've been them."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that breakfast that morning was awkward, was an understatement.</p><p>George almost forgot to eat. If it wasn't for me, reminding him, he would go hungry until lunch. He stared at Timothy, his jaw tense and his eyes angry.</p><p>Fred was finding it amusing, looking between the two with a smile on his face. Timothy acted like George didn't exist and Marco and William were still arguing.</p><p>I had a hand on George's thigh, hoping it would calm him down but he stayed tense, staring at Timothy like he wanted to kill him.</p><p>No one but Marco and William were talking and it wasn't until all the grownups had left the room, that Fred then spoke.</p><p>"I went on a midnight stroll last night." He said, casually taking a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich. "Saw something I shouldn't have in the kitchen, hurried to the entrance hall to not get caught, though a certain blue haired lad caught me and we had a little chat."</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>"You saw it?" George asked and sat up straight. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"</p><p>By now, Marco and William had both stopped talking to see what was going on and so had everyone else at the table.</p><p>Ron, Potter, Granger, Charlotte, Eleanor, Robin, Ginny and Carrington.</p><p>They were all sitting here.</p><p>
  <em>Fred and Timothy were the ones I could hear talking last night.</em>
</p><p>"I wanted to see if she'd tell you herself." Fred said. "I assume she did. Why are you still with her?"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong." I defended myself. "Why are you acting so hostile towards me?"</p><p>"I'm not acting hostile." He scoffed. "I saw you and Timothy kiss. He even confirmed it afterwards."</p><p>George looked at me with a frown while I looked at Timothy.</p><p>"What did you tell him?"</p><p>Timothy didn't say anything.</p><p>"Do you often kiss other people's girlfriends?" George asked. "Or was it just Allie? I don't know what you told Fred, but <em>she—"</em></p><p>He motioned towards me.</p><p>"... told me you kissed her and she didn't kiss back. I trust her. I know she's the one saying the truth."</p><p>"Wait a second—" Marco sat up straight and held up a hand.</p><p>"You didn't kiss him back?" Fred cut him off as he looked at me.</p><p>"No I didn't you dumb rat!" I exclaimed. "Why would I do that? What gave you the idea that I'd actually cheat on him?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know." He shrugged. "In the films, they always kiss back and then there's all this drama."</p><p>I placed a hand over my forehead as I let out a sigh.</p><p>"Fred... you've watched too many films."</p><p>
  <em>I know because he did nothing but watch films at my place.</em>
</p><p>"Can we pause for a second?" Marco asked and looked at his brother. "You <em>kissed </em>her? Allie? You kissed Allie? First you kiss my boyfriend and then you kiss five's <em>girlfriend."</em></p><p>"Marco—"</p><p>"Now I know why you've always had an attitude towards her." George cut off Timothy. "You've had a thing for her all this time."</p><p>"And so what if I did?" Timothy finally said something, looking at George. "Didn't you since second year?"</p><p>George let out a laugh.</p><p>"Yes but the only difference is that I got to have her."</p><p>I went to say something , but Timothy spoke again.</p><p>"Took you four years to make a move though, huh?" He said in a mocking tone. "Oh right... Allie didn't even look your way until you saved her life."</p><p>"Timothy, stop." I warned him, feeling George tense up underneath my hand on his thigh.</p><p>"I bet you she wouldn't even have looked your way if it wasn't for her hero fetish."</p><p>"If she had a hero fetish, wouldn't she be in love with both George <em>and </em>Fred?" Marco asked but William swatted his chest to get him to stop talking.</p><p>"I've heard that you weren't even the one to initiate the relationship." Timothy continued. "She asked<em> you </em>out."</p><p>"So?" George asked. "Because she's a girl, she can't be the one to ask me out?"</p><p>"I didn't say that." Timothy shrugged. "But I <em>am </em>saying that you're a coward."</p><p>"I'm the coward?" George laughed. "Yet I'm not the one kissing someone else's girlfriend!"</p><p>George went to stand, but I grabbed onto his shirt and tugged him back into the seat.</p><p>"Sit. Down." I said through gritted teeth. "You two need to stop. George, you have every right to be angry at what happened, but you know I'm with you and the fact that I told you as soon as possible shows that I have no interest in replacing you."</p><p>Then I turned my attention to Timothy.</p><p>"And you... I care about you, Timothy. You can be a pain in the ass but what you did last night— now only did you act like a fucking dickhead but you also put me in an extremely uncomfortable situation and it startled me if I have to be honest."</p><p>I don't have the best record of people asking for consent when doing something. Cameron sure didn't.</p><p>George did and I loved it when he asked for consent when he wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Then Timothy just kissed me without a warning and I felt startled but also uncomfortable.</p><p>I know he didn't mean to make me uncomfortable. He probably just got carried away, but he still needs to know that what he did was wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry—"</p><p>"Don't fucking talk to her."</p><p>"George!" I exclaimed. "I can speak for myself."</p><p>"I know you can." He sighed and let himself relax against the chair.</p><p>"This is why I'm gay." Charlotte's voice sounded, causing the entire room to go quiet and everyone looked at her. Her eyes went wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth before I noticed she started tearing up when she saw our father stand in the doorway, looking at her as well.</p><p>Immediately when she fled the scene, I got up as well and followed behind, wanting to make sure she was okay. I glared at my dad on the way, following Charlotte as she ran up the many stairs.</p><p>"Cece!" I called out. She barged into our bedroom and let the door close behind her, but I was right behind and opened it again.</p><p>She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow as she full on started sobbing.</p><p>"I didn't mean to say it out loud!" She cried while I closed the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "And now he hates me like he hates William!"</p><p>I placed my hand on her back, rubbing up and down to try and comfort her.</p><p>"He doesn't hate William and he doesn't hate you either." I said. "Though he's an idiot, he doesn't hate any of us."</p><p>"Yes he does. He hates gay people and I'm gay but I don't want to be."</p><p>Hearing her cry like this, broke my heart. She was my little sister and I had always felt very protective of both her, Eleanor and William too.</p><p>"Sometimes, Cece... we need to look at things at another perspective." I said. "We know how dad grew up. We know he grew up to parents who bullied him, parents who always fought and cheated on each other repeatedly. We know they'd strike him."</p><p>"So that excuses everything?!" Charlotte sounded angry as she spoke through her sobs, turning her head a little so she could breathe properly.</p><p>"It excuses nothing." I shook my head. "It helps us understand better but it doesn't excuse anything. Dad's had a rough childhood but he still should've been a better parent and I know he's trying—"</p><p>"Is that why he kicked you out?" She cried. "Because he's <em>trying?"</em></p><p>I didn't say anything. I couldn't imagine how it felt. She was obviously terrified that our dad would hate her for being gay.</p><p>I didn't know she was gay. Was that what she had talked to George about? I hadn't gotten to ask her about their conversation. I was busy with the worst part of my grief. I only <em>just </em>stopped crying.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door and when I heard it open, I looked to see our dad enter.</p><p>"Allie, can I speak to Charlotte alone?"</p><p>"I dunno." I shrugged. "That's up to her."</p><p>I looked down at Charlotte who pulled herself up to sit while rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"It's okay." She told me and gave me a hug. "Thank you."</p><p>I gave her a nod and a small smile.</p><p>"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual Silverberry ball was yesterday. My dad went with his fiancé and her daughter but none of his biological children decided to go.</p><p>With everything that had happened before the summer started, we didn't think it was appropriate to go to a ball.</p><p>And to be honest, I didn't actually want to attend a hall that my father had planned.</p><p>He hadn't taken it back. As fat as I'm concerned, I'm still not allowed to live at home when there're holidays or when I finish school.</p><p>George asked Fred if I could live with them when they find a place, and he said yes before he proceeded to ask me to braid all of his hair into tiny braids.</p><p>I did that but then he got tired of the braids after a few hours and asked me to take them out again because according to him, his fingers were too big and the braids were too small for him to undo them.</p><p>I had gotten the chance to talk to both Grayson and Carrington and they were both really nice if I have to be honest.</p><p>At first I didn't know how to feel about it, but Carrington confirmed my suspicion and the words my father had said.</p><p>He really did leave them behind at an orphanage because he was too scared of us, his other family to find out about them.</p><p>Though, dad had that chat with Charlotte and afterwards, I talked to Cece. She told me that dad had assured her he loved her and didn't mind that she was gay.</p><p>He shouldn't even have to say it.</p><p>It should just be something that came natural. He should be accepting without having to confirm it. That only shows how wrong he has been with raising us. He's shown us before what he believes is wrong and that's why Charlotte was scared to come out.</p><p>But now she's out to everyone, also mum who just smiled and hugged her for a while.</p><p>She also talked to me about a crush she had. She came to George and I and wanted to tell the both of us.</p><p>George got a little confused though. Charlotte had told him that she likes a girl who's fourteen. Apparently Charlotte likes Ginny, though Ginny was thirteen when she told us.</p><p>She was scared that George would figure it out back when they had their conversation.</p><p>We promised her to not say anything to anyone, and we won't.</p><p>I know George won't either because he didn't even tell me after Cedric's funeral when I asked.</p><p>It melts my heart to know that he's even so fucking respectful towards my sister. He's just a really respectful guy in general and that's one of the main things I love about him.</p><p>Potter had a trial not long ago. This month, actually.</p><p>He used magic outside of school to fight a dementor that had attacked him and his cousin so he had a trial where the ministry had to make a decision if he should be punished or not.</p><p>He was even expelled for a moment, but got his spot back at Hogwarts after it was proven that he spoke the truth about the dementors.</p><p>William had officially joined the order. He's eighteen, out of school so he was allowed to do so.</p><p>Fred and George wanted to join too and to be honest, so did Marco and I, but Molly said no to the twins because they're seventeen and still in school and mum and dad said no to me for the same reason.</p><p>Marco's parents didn't like the idea either so we're waiting until we finish school.</p><p>I was on good terms with Timothy again. It was back to normal — him being a rude ass and me loving to annoy him.</p><p>George though... he didn't like the idea of us being friends again. He didn't try to control it but I could see it when I looked at him.</p><p>He didn't trust Timothy, and neither did Fred. Both had grown pretty protective of me.</p><p>"Allie!"</p><p>At the sound of George's voice, I smiled, waiting for him to enter the room. I heard the door but I simply focused on myself in the mirror while finishing my outfit for the day.</p><p>George whistling made me spin around to look at him. He had a grin on his face, eyeing me up and down. His arm was resting above his head against the doorframe and he had one ankle crossed over the other as his free hand rested on his hip. He ran his tongue along his top teeth, making it visible that he was checking me out and liking what he saw.</p><p>I was wearing a white jumper with two black horizontal stripes across it and some black overalls on top with white socks and a pair of white sneakers that he picked for me besides the boots before we left my house.</p><p>"Like what you see?" I decided to play along on his game as I spread out my arms and spin around all the way until I was facing him again.</p><p>"<em>Like... </em>isn't the right word." He said quietly, his eyes scanning my figure before they landed on my face. "I love it. I fucking worship that look."</p><p>I chuckled at his dramatic use of words. His eyes stayed on my body as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I'm bringing you something." He said, pulling an envelope out of his back pocket which had me widen my eyes.</p><p>"Don't tell me that's—"</p><p>"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is." He grinned, nodding at me as he held it out towards me. "<em>Alliandra </em>Silverberry."</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>My eyes flicked up to his as I grabbed onto the envelope, taking it from his hand.</p><p>Then with my other hand, I pulled out my knife that I was currently keeping in the pocket of my overalls. I popped it open and took a closer step to George who simply watched it in amusement.</p><p>"Are you gonna try that again, darling?"</p><p>"Maybe I will, <em>lover boy." </em>I shrugged. "If you tell <em>anyone </em>what Allie is short for... I'll slit your throat in your sleep."</p><p>"Oh is that so, <em>Alliandra</em>?" He cocked an eyebrow and then grabbed my wrist so fast that I didn't get to respond. He managed to get it out of my hand and folded it before pushing it into my pocket. "Open the envelope, darling."</p><p>I looked down at it before looking up at George again as his hands found its way to my ass, pulling me a bit closer before just keeping his hands there, waiting for me to open the envelope.</p><p>"Don't <em>ever... </em>call me Alliandra again." I said and he cooed at me in a mocking manner before I opened the envelope, hesitating before reaching into it.</p><p>I felt cold metal against my fingers and when I pulled out the badge, my eyes went wide and I let out a small gasp.</p><p>It was the Ravenclaw blue with a silver piece where it said <em>'head girl'.</em></p><p>"How in the world did that happen?" I asked in a high-pitched tone. "All I did was walk around threatening people with my knife. How did I make head girl?"</p><p>"Well, must've done something right." George joked before his tone turned more serious. "You did study a lot and you kept getting an <em>'O' </em>in your assignments so I don't doubt their reasons for choosing you."</p><p>I looked up at George with a smile and kissed him back when he tilted his head and leaned down to press his lips to mine.</p><p>His hands ran down to the back of my thighs and I shrieked with laughter when he picked me up. Automatically I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again as he put me down on the bed.</p><p>I put the envelope and the badge next to me while tugging him closer.</p><p>"Mmm." George hummed in realisation as he pulled away, pulling something out of his other pocket. "Your mum asked me to give you this."</p><p>He handed me my camera and then a stack of photos.</p><p>"She got them printed for you." He told me. "Said you always get distracted and forget to do it yourself. The awkward thing is her seeing the photos you took of me... shirtless and all."</p><p>I looked up at him before I looked at the first photo which indeed was of George. I started looking through them, smiling as most of them were either Fred, George, Lee or Marco.</p><p>Then my heart dropped when I saw Cedric's face.</p><p>The last selfie I took with him. The way he was smiling from ear to ear in such a dramatic way that you could tell he had been acting a bit childish.</p><p>I ran a few fingers over the photo. Over his face. I didn't look at my own face in the photo. My eyes were focused on <em>his.</em></p><p>"Oh." I breathed heavily. "I forgot about these."</p><p>George moved the badge and the envelope aside before taking crawling onto the bed, moving behind me, one leg on either side of me.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back to lie against his chest as I looked at the photo of Cedric.</p><p>I continued to go through the photos until I landed on another of him and then I paused again, simply focusing on that one.</p><p>I felt the tears threaten to show and when I felt one of them fall down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.</p><p>"He wouldn't want me to cry." I said. "He'd want me to remember him with a smile, but seeing him makes me <em>so </em>sad."</p><p>"I know, angel." George gently rubbed my arms. "But he'll always be with you, yeah? In your heart."</p><p>I decide to not continue to look at the photos. I didn't want to end up breaking into tears and sobs so I put them down and tilted my head back to look at George.</p><p>"Did Marco make head boy?"</p><p>"He <em>did, </em>actually." George nodded. "He's currently rubbing it in William's face."</p><p>I hummed, smiling weakly.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"Me?" He asked. "Hell no! That is not for me. How would I be able to play pranks on people if I'm head boy? No... but Ron and Granger made prefects."</p><p>"Yeah? That's good for them." I smiled. "I did not expect to receive a head girl badge. I didn't reach for it... <em>that's </em>for certain."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allie! The train is leaving!" Lee shouted just as I stepped up. As soon as both of my feet were on the train, it started moving.</p><p>I turned around and held up my middle finger at my father who was standing on the platform. He had been the one dropping us off. Mostly for the sake of Eleanor and Charlotte.</p><p>I kept flipping him off and he kept looking at me with no expression until the train was far enough away that I could no longer see him.</p><p>"Allie?" Carrington asked from behind me, causing me to turn around and smile at her. "We've found a compartment and George is acting like a toddler without his toy. You being his toy."</p><p>"Ahhh yes." I breathed. "I should probably go hug him before he throws a tantrum, then."</p><p>It was actually nice that Carrington and I were developing a friendship. I never imagined I'd have an older sister. It may only be four months but my older sister, she <em>is.</em></p><p>Two of the things I don't like about going back to school is that William won't be there, seeing as he's graduated. He's my older brother and I've always had him around.</p><p>The other thing is that Cedric won't be there and I know things will remind me of him. Both things and people. I'm almost sure I'll get some comments because some people ting I murdered him.</p><p>He was one of my best friends. Why would I do that? I miss him so much and I wish I could talk to him again, but I can't and that makes my heart ache.</p><p>When Carrington and I showed up in the compartment, she went to sit down next to Fred and as I put my bag up on the luggage rack, Fred and Lee broke into laughter.</p><p>I looked at them, seeing them hunched over while crying due to how hard they were laughing. I looked at Marco who hid his smile behind his hand, Carrington who had no clue and then I looked at George.</p><p>He avoided my eyes, lips pressed together as he tried to not laugh.</p><p>Realising what was happening, I grabbed my bag again and George screamed with terror when I started hitting him with it.</p><p>"I told you. To not. Tell them!" I yelled, then George did what I least expected him to. He got a hold of the back and stood up so quickly that he ripped it from my hands. Next he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and used both of his arms to lock me against his chest.</p><p>All of that happened so quickly I didn't get to respond.</p><p>"Well that doesn't seem fair." I breathed, blowing a strand of my hair out of my face.</p><p>"And beating me up with a bag, does?"</p><p>"Your name is Alliandra?!" Lee screamed with laughter and Fred joined him.</p><p>"This is ridiculous." I scoffed, getting out of George's grip before he put my bag back up on the luggage rack. I looked at Marco. "We need to go down to the prefects carriage for the meeting."</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>"Seriously? They won't listen to me anyway. Everyone knows I can't be mature and act as a leader."</p><p>"No one asked you to lead." I laughed. "As head girl and boy we just need to give the prefects tasks, come up with a plan for patrolling the train and at school we can deduct points and give detention."</p><p>With those words, I turned to George.</p><p>"Therefore... five hundred points from Gryffindor for telling<em> them..."</em> I pointed to Fred and Lee. "My real name."</p><p>George just smiled at me, knowing there was no way I could take that many points from his house. I wasn't going to either way, but I had hoped it would scare him.</p><p>"What's your real name?" Carrington then asked and I looked at her, not knowing what to say. I hadn't planned for this to happen. For my name to be thrown out there.</p><p>Marco knows my name so that's alright.</p><p>Cedric knew my name too.</p><p>"It's Alliandra." George said and I went to grab my bag again but Marco had gotten to his feet, wrapped an arm around my stomach before dragging me out of the compartment while I tried to kick at my laughing boyfriend.</p><p>"You need to relax." Marco laughed as he wrapped his arm around mine and led me down towards the prefects carriage.</p><p>"I need to relax?" I scoffed. "George's a pussy... that's what he is. Too scared to fight me. Did you see him? Just <em>sat</em> here... like I said; <em>fucking pussy."</em></p><p>When we got to the carriage and Marco pushed open the door, the carriage was full of chatter. Most were excited to either be prefects or head boy/girl.</p><p>There is six prefects for each of the houses.</p><p>Two for each year.</p><p>One of each gender.</p><p>Mostly, a seventh year prefect gets chosen to be head boy/girl but in some cases, a regular student gets chosen. Marco and I weren't prefects. We were fine with that and now we suddenly have duties. Marco's excited about it. He gets to boss people around. I'm happy about it too but I'm not as excited as Marco.</p><p>My eyes scanned the room, until they landed on Adrian fucking Pucey who was wearing a green head boy badge.</p><p>Pucey noticed I was looking, our eyes met and he sighed while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Would you look at that." he said, standing up, earning the attention of the rest of the carriage. "Allie Silverberry. How are you? Killed more Hufflepuffs lately?"</p><p>Right...</p><p>People still think I did it.</p><p>"Touched more Ravenclaws lately?" I shot back but when I heard Marco choke on the air, I realised I never gave him the details of what happened in the corridor. He had no idea that Pucey went as far as touching me inappropriately.</p><p>Marco looked at me but he didn't say anything.</p><p>
  <em>Odd.</em>
</p><p>Normally he'd love to cause a scene.</p><p>"Adrian sit down." Slytherin's new head girl Scarlett Lympsham spoke, grabbing onto Pucey to pull him back in his seat.</p><p>At the same time, Marco took my hand and let me to an available seat.</p><p>Nothing else happened during the meeting. The head boys and head girls were in charge and the prefects listened or asked questions.</p><p>Ravenclaw had Marco and I as head boy and girl and then we had Roger Davies and Pamela Alton as the seventh year prefects. Marcus Belby and Cho Chang as the sixth year prefects and Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein as the fifth year prefects.</p><p>Gryffindor had Kenneth Towler and Angelina Johnson as head boy and girl. Towler was also a seventh year prefect along with Alicia Spinnet. Carl Hopkins and Katie Bell were sixth year prefects and Ron and Granger were fifth year prefects.</p><p>Hufflepuff has Patrick Bagby and Poppy Caxton as head boy and girl. Patrick also replaced Cedric as prefect alongside Poppy. Then they have Phillip Blagdon and Jessica Tring as sixth year prefects and Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott as fifth year prefects.</p><p>Lastly there is Slytherin. They have Pucey and Scarlett Lympsham as head boy and girl. Their seventh year prefects are Cassius Warrington who once choked me in the corridor and Diane Carter. Thomas McGruder and Ella Wilkins are their sixth year prefects and then there is the fifth year prefects who are Draco Malfoy and my dear stepsister Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>When the meeting was over, Marco dragged me down through the carriages until we got to the toilet closest to our compartment. He basically shoved me in there before stepping in himself, closing and locking the door behind him.</p><p>"Touched?!" he asked in a harsh tone. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>I let out a sigh as I let myself slide down to sit on the toilet seat.</p><p>"It's a long time ago now." I said. "But he kinda grabbed my boob in the corridor when the four ganged up on me."</p><p>Marco's eyes widened and he let out a breathy laugh before he placed his hands in his hair, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.</p><p>"He–" Marco looked at me again and his voice suddenly became high-pitched. "Why didn't you tell me?!"</p><p>The way he was shrieking, made me cover my ears.</p><p>"I could've done something, Allie!" he had raised his voice. He wasn't mad at me – I knew that, but he was mad at the fact that he didn't know and that Pucey had touched me. "I'm going to smash his head in! I don't give a flying fuck that it's a long time ago. I'll murder him. I'll go to Azkaban for manslaughter, but who cares? He'll regret ever touching you."</p><p>"Marco–"</p><p>"No, I won't kill him because that would be sparing him! I'll torture him, cut off his balls so he won't be able to produce any children with his future fucking wife... unless he's gay. I'll still cut off his balls because no one wants to date someone who has no balls. Then it just looks like one stick being attached to his body and that would look weird."</p><p>Marco was going on and on, ranting about all the ways he could hurt Pucey and I just sat there, smiling at how dedicated he was. I wasn't gonna let him do anything though. It would just be stirring the pot and I wanted a calmer school year than the one we just had.</p><p>"I will cut out his tongue, cut off his dick and wrap it up in the tongue, then put it on the grill and voila, there you have it – wrapped sausage, ready to eat."</p><p>I clamped a hand over my mouth as I broke into laughter. Marco stopped his ranting and looked at me with confusion as to why I was laughing. Then he pouted, frowning at the same time while folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Why are you laughing right now?" he asked softly before he walked closer and crouched in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. "It's not funny, Allie. He hurt you."</p><p>"And I'm alright." I smiled at Marco, removing my hand from my mouth. "It happened and it was uncomfortable, but George found out and he punched Pucey which was very satisfying to watch."</p><p>He let out a small chuckle before hugging me.</p><p>"You could've told me." he assured me. "You can tell me anything."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we got off the train, I begged and begged until George agreed to giving me a piggyback ride to the carriages, so currently I was sitting on his back as we walked.</p><p>Fred was carrying his bag for him and I had my own bag on my back.</p><p>Carrington and Marco were talking and Lee was complaining about how fast everyone were walking. After all, he is the shortest one and the one who has to keep up with everyone else.</p><p>"Am I too heavy?" I asked, resting my face against George's neck.</p><p>"No–"</p><p>"Because if I'm too heavy, you can put me down and I can walk."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and planted a kiss on his skin,</p><p>"Yes <em>daddy."</em> I whispered and he immediately tensed up at my words, clearing his throat to act like it didn't effect him.</p><p>He slowed down until Lee had passed up, grinning to himself about being faster than George.</p><p>"Allie." George said in a low and warning tone as he put me down and turned towards me.</p><p>"What?" I asked innocently, looking up at him with a grin plastered on my face. "What's the matter, my love? You look a little... <em>tense."</em></p><p>"Just you wait." He said as he started walking backwards with me walking in front of him. "You know what you're doing, <em>Alliandra."</em></p><p>"Is that so, carrot top?"</p><p>George squinted his eyes at me and let out a breathy laugh through his gritted teeth.</p><p>"You're really testing my limits right now, Miss Silverberry."</p><p>"I can't call you carrot top?" I pouted. "How about Ginger? Highlander? Tampon top? Ooh... tampon top's a good one!"</p><p>George stopped abruptly, making me walk straight into his chest. Then he crouched down and before I got to react, he had pulled me over his shoulder, making me scream in fright.</p><p>"George Fabian Weasley!" I yelled. "You put me down this second or I won't hesitate to tell your mother!"</p><p>"I'll put you down once you apologise for calling me tampon top."</p><p>"Never." I scoffed. "I've come up with a better one too. <em>Fire crotch. </em>Yeah, that fits you perfectly. Fire crotch!"</p><p>"What're you two doing?" Carrington asked as we caught up with the rest of the group.</p><p>"Yeah, what <em>are </em>we doing, George?" I asked, hitting him in the back.</p><p>"She hates being carried." George explained. "So I'm doing exactly that until she apologises."</p><p>"Apologises for what?" Fred questioned.</p><p>"For getting him riled up by calling him daddy." I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"Ahhh, the good old daddy issues." Marco said with a sigh. "You've got those."</p><p>"I do <em>not </em>have daddy issues!" I exclaimed. "<em>William </em>has daddy issues, I don't."</p><p>"You both do."</p><p>"Oh piss off."</p><p>"That's not— you made fun of my hair, <em>Alliandra</em>." George said and I could basically hear the pout on your face. "That's why I need you to apologise."</p><p>I groaned and hit his back again.</p><p>"You know I love your hair, Georgie." I said. "But if you keep calling me Alliandra, I'll keep making fun of your hair."</p><p>I bit my lip as I thought about it, before my lips formed a small smile.</p><p>"You do realise you'll have to put me down when we reach the carriages, yeah?"</p><p>He simply hummed but didn't respond.</p><p>"Does anyone care to explain to me the different houses?" Carrington asked. "I'd like to get a picture of the traits so I can kinda prepare on which I'll be sorted into."</p><p>"Ravenclaw is superior!" I hurried to say.</p><p>"Preach!" Marco added. "We're the smarts one at Hogwarts. Our external trait is intelligence. Our core value is knowledge. Our flaw is callousness and our element is air."</p><p>I scoffed at his dumb way of explaining our house.</p><p>"We are not callousness. No one is more big hearted than Ravenclaw. We're not insensitive and we're not cruel towards others."</p><p>"Says the person who threatened multiple people with a knife last year."</p><p>"Marco, shut the fuck up!" I exclaimed before I tried to look at Carrington. "Don't listen to him. Most people think that as Ravenclaw, we're rude and think we're better than everyone else. We're logical, smart, creative, sharp and much more, but we're most known for being intelligent and the stereotype would probably be owning ton of books, reading being the favourite past time and wearing glasses."</p><p>I had kinda gotten used to hanging over George's shoulder. I knew he wasn't gonna put me down so I was just waiting for us to reach the carriages.</p><p>"Allie, you <em>are </em>the stereotype." Lee said. "You own a ton of books, reading is your favourite past time and you wear glasses sometimes. Also, you're kinda rude."</p><p>"I am <em>not!" </em>I gasped.</p><p>"You called me tampon top." George said which caused Fred and Lee to break into laughter.</p><p>"It was a <em>joke, </em>Georgie." I said. "I don't think you're a tampon top."</p><p>"So—" Carrington breathed, looking at Marco. "You and Allie are in Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws are smart. What else?"</p><p>"Gryffindor." Lee spoke. "We're known as the brave bunch. Trusting, practical, daring, chivalry and much more. Our animal is a lion which says a lot."</p><p>"And that's you three?" Carrington asked, earning a him from the three Gryffindor boys.</p><p>"Gryffindor also have some kind of feud with Slytherin house. It's ridiculous really." I said, rolling my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. Some of the people in the house are assholes but that's the person, <em>not </em>the house they're in. We have assholes in Ravenclaw too. I dated one. He ended up kidnapping me, stabbing me after he mentally and physically abused me in our relationship. Oh— and he's a death eater but he wasn't a Slytherin so that just proves that you can't judge someone because of their house."</p><p>Everyone went a little quiet at my rant, but then I continued.</p><p>"Slytherins are known to be cunning. That's one of their main traits next to being ambitious, natural leaders, resourceful and more." I said. "And the last house is Hufflepuff. They truly are amazing. Ced was in Hufflepuff. I'd like to think they have a little from every house but they're also incredibly humble, practical, open-minded, caring and trustworthy. You can trust a Hufflepuff with your life. They're also incredibly accepting. I love them."</p><p>"Just like <em>I </em>love a girlfriend who doesn't make fun of my hair." George said which caused me to groan as I hit him again.</p><p>"You called me Alliandra!" I exclaimed. "And you <em>keep </em>calling me Alliandra!"</p><p>"Because that's your name!" He argued. "It's a beautiful name and it suits you!"</p><p>"But I hate it!"</p><p>"Why?!"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"I don't know." I said. "I just do... so put. me. down."</p><p>He finally did put me down and I quickly straightened out my clothes, then fixed my hair as I noticed that we had reached the carriages.</p><p>I flipped George off and he tried to grab me but I shrieked and hurried onto the carriage after Lee had already gotten on.</p><p>I sat next to him and Fred decided to sit on the other side of me. Carrington sat in front of Lee, Marco in front of me and George in front of Fred.</p><p>"My name is not Alliandra." I said, looking around at George, Fred and Lee. "It's <em>Allie, </em>so if I ever hear you say Alliandra again, I'll cut off your fingers one by one."</p><p>The carriage started moving and I locked eyes with George who was leaned forward with his arms resting against his thighs.</p><p>
  <em>I know that look.</em>
</p><p>"I'm gonna assume this is an everyday occurrence." Carrington said, clearing her throat which caused me to break eye contact with George so I could look at my sister.</p><p>"Well, you're never bored when you hang out with us, that's for sure." Marco said before I got to say anything. "Either you'll catch these two making out—"</p><p>He pointed between George and I.</p><p>"... and since July, we've caught Fred and Lee cuddle at random times. They're in a relationship but not officially because they're both too scared to have that talk."</p><p>"Hey!" Fred and Lee exclaimed in unison.</p><p>"What? It's true." Marco shrugged, putting his attention back on Carrington. "Sometimes, you'll catch Allie pull out her knife so yeah— it's always fun and chaotic."</p><p>"Don't forget to mention yourself." I said. "You always talk about sex and you keep going into detail about you and my brothers sex life and it freaks me out."</p><p>My eyes met George's again and he had that very same look going on, warning me for later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who the <em>fuck </em>is that." Marco asked me as we walked towards the Ravenclaw table, our four eyes focused on a lady in <em>very </em>pink clothing sitting by the staff table.</p><p>"I have no idea." I answered. We sat down across from each other, both of us keeping our eyes on the lady. "But that's a <em>lot </em>of pink."</p><p>The Great Hall was full of chatter. It was honestly nice to be back. I simply ignored the looks people were sending me and the small whispers as I had passed students in the hall.</p><p>When the doors opened, everyone went quiet. McGonagall walked in first, walking next to Carrington as McGonagall informed her about something.</p><p>Behind them came a big group of first-year students, two of them being my younger cousins.</p><p>Jessie, the oldest son of my uncle Raymond Quilt. Jessie is almost twelve, born in December.</p><p>Then there's Mason who turned eleven in July.</p><p>They also have a younger brother named Jasper but he's only just turned five so he won't be starting Hogwarts until 2001.</p><p>McGonagall placed the stool at its usual spot and not soon after, the sorting hat began singing. It sings a new song each year.</p><p>I didn't listen this time. My eyes flicked to the Hufflepuff table, seeing the spot where Cedric usually sat. It was left empty, his fellow house mates being considerate not to sit there.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, know the perils, read the signs,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The warning history shows,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For our Hogwarts is in danger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>From external, deadly foes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And we must unite inside her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or we'll crumble from within</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have told you, I have warned you...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let the sorting now begin."</em>
</p><p>The last part of the song caught my attention, and Marco and I looked at each other.</p><p>"That got dark real quick." He said. I simply hummed in agreement.</p><p>The room broke into applause at the song and I couldn't help but smile when I heard George whistle.</p><p>"Silverberry, Carrington!" McGonagall called out my older sisters name first, seeing as she's a transfer student.</p><p>Carrington walked up to sit down and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.</p><p>I rested my chin in my palm, waiting patiently while the hat spoke about what he saw in her mind.</p><p>"<em>Slytherin!"</em></p><p>I gave an impressed look as my sister got up and made her way to the Slytherin table who were cheering for her.</p><p>Meanwhile, I heard whispers around us. People were wondering why there suddenly was another Silverberry. No one knew they existed. They only knew of the four Silverberry children.</p><p>William<br/>Allie<br/>Eleanor<br/>Charlotte.</p><p>The list has become longer since last year. Grayson and Carrington showed up.</p><p>"Abercrombie, Euan!"</p><p>A boy stepped forward, sharing with terror of getting sorted. I remember when it was me. I was so scared. All I wanted was to be sorted into Ravenclaw like my mother and then I did. I would've been happy with Gryffindor too because William was there.</p><p>
  <em>"Gryffindor!"</em>
</p><p>The Gryffindor table applauded and welcomed the boy who now looked less terrified. As I looked at the table, George caught my eye.</p><p>He tilted his head as he smiled mischievously at me while running his tongue along his top teeth. His eyes dug into mine in such an intense state that I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise.</p><p>More students were sorted, all houses got students and then it was turn for the last two which were my cousins.</p><p>"Quilt, Jessie!"</p><p>I watched my little blonde cousin as he made his way up to the stool and sat down.</p><p>"<em>Gryffindor!"</em></p><p>Of course. Gryffindor's are also known to be very impulsive. They're brave to the point where they sometimes throw themselves into situations without thinking them properly through.</p><p>That's Jessie's biggest trait.</p><p>My cousin smiled widely as he made his way down to the Gryffindor table, being greeted by the head boy and girl.</p><p>"Quilt, Mason!"</p><p>The last of the bunch, my other cousin walked up and took his seat, getting the hat placed on his head.</p><p>
  <em>"Gryffindor!"</em>
</p><p>So no more Ravenclaws in my family? Well that's unless Jasper ends up being sorted into Ravenclaw in six years.</p><p>Or if I ever have children and they get sorted into Ravenclaw. I hope they do.</p><p>I don't <em>hate </em>children but I'm not crazy about them either. I don't care if I have them myself or not. I'd be happy without them but I'd also be happy with them.</p><p>I know George would want children and I do see a future for us. I do see us getting married someday and having children, starting our own family.</p><p>"To our newcomers." Dumbledore started his speech. I hadn't even noticed he had gotten up to stand. "Welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"</p><p>Food appeared and Marco rubbed his hands together with a small laugh before he dove in to get some of the good food.</p><p>I felt relieved. There was no Cameron to give me any look for wanting to eat something that wasn't exactly healthy. No Cameron go grab my hand went I went to grab some food that I really liked to eat.</p><p>He wasn't here and I was delighted about that.</p><p>"So what's on your timetable this year?" Marco asked after finished chewing some chicken. "Are you as busy as last year?"</p><p>"I am." I nodded. "But I'm gonna talk to Flitwick to add the apparition class. I hadn't really thought about taking it before I saw George apparate in front of me."</p><p>"Oh, apparition?" He asked. "Perhaps I should consider talking to Flitwick about it as well."</p><p>"We'll be the apparating buddies." I joked, cutting into the chicken wing on my plate.</p><p>"We should totally go by that!" He exclaimed and looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at him, my lips parted.</p><p>
  <em>I think I've made some sort of mistake.</em>
</p><p>"Marco, if you start to walk around, calling us the apparating buddies, I'll take my knife and slice my own throat."</p><p>He looked at me and blinked once before he took another bite of his chicken wing.</p><p>"Anyway—" he breathed. "...I don't know how to feel about William not being here. I'm gonna miss that big arsehole but the bitch is now an adult or something like that."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, making me chuckle and shake my head.</p><p>When the feast was over and the food disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore once again stood up to speak.</p><p>"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First-years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." He said. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."</p><p>There was a round of applause. Nothing too crazy. I was guessing it was simply to be polite.</p><p>"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the—"</p><p>Dumbledore was cut off as Professor Umbridge stood up, clearing her throat to be obvious about her presence.</p><p>She gave Dumbledore a look and he simply nodded before sitting down so she could speak.</p><p>"Thank you, headmaster." She said. "For those kind words of welcome."</p><p>
  <em>I have a feeling I'll be great friends with that one.</em>
</p><p>The woman cleared her throat again as she smiled a smile that was obviously fake as she looked out at the students looking at her from the different tables.</p><p>"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me."</p><p>No one was looking happy at all.</p><p>"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."</p><p>I yawned, hiding it in my hand. Hearing to her talk tired me out and I found myself rubbing my eyes afterwards.</p><p>"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation."</p><p>
  <em>Does she not get that no one is interested?</em>
</p><p>"Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to her perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."</p><p>
  <em>Yawn.</em>
</p><p>As she sat down, I looked at Marco who gave me the same look as I gave him.</p><p>"Well, I now regret buying a <em>pink </em>knife."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was waiting by the door that connected the Great Hall to the Entrance hall. His eyes were focused on me in such an intense stare that it made me nervous.</p><p>
  <em>In the good way.</em>
</p><p>Marco was talking to me, going on and on about how unfair it is that I get to have sex this school year when he doesn't because his boyfriend has graduated and can't <em>"fuck" </em>him like he put it.</p><p>"I'll have to borrow Allie for a while." George said as we reached him.</p><p>He reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together and I gulped when he gave my hand a squeeze, sending me a tight smile.</p><p>"What? No!" Marco scoffed. "No because it's our job to lead the first year Ravenclaws to the common room and show the their dormitories and I do <em>not </em>want to be left alone with those slimy little rats."</p><p>"Marco, they're <em>eleven." </em>I said. "I <em>think </em>they stopped being slimy a while ago."</p><p>"But— b-but how am I supposed to talk to them?" He asked before motioning towards the first-year Ravenclaws who had been asked to wait out in the entrance hall, until their head boy and girl came to get them.</p><p>All the other first years had been picked up and now it was just the ones from our house.</p><p>"I mean, <em>look </em>at them!" He exclaimed. "They're fucking tiny. How do I <em>communicate."</em></p><p>"Mate, just <em>talk." </em>George said. "They're not toddlers. Speak to them like you'd speak to us."</p><p>"No!" I exclaimed. "He should most definitely <em>not </em>do that."</p><p>I looked at Marco.</p><p>"Just tell them to follow you and when you get to the common room, you find the list with their assigned dormitory, hangs in the door like usual... they'll go to bed and you can do the same thing."</p><p>He let out a grown and flipped us off while backing off towards the lost Ravenclaws.</p><p>"You fucking owe me, Alliandra Silverberry."</p><p>"Seriously, <em>Marcus?"</em></p><p>He already knew my name, but now that our entire friend group did too, he just <em>had </em>to mess with me.</p><p>George laughed at my reaction while Marco winked at me, spinning around before greeting the first years.</p><p>"I am <em>so </em>gonna have you begging for my forgiveness." George said quietly through a fake smile. I looked up at him as he let go of my hand and instead wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me against his body.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try." I scoffed. George laughed in a scary way that caused me to frown. It was in a stressed way that told me I was really testing him right now.</p><p>
  <em>Oops.</em>
</p><p>"Come." He said in a whisper, his hand finding mine again.</p><p>He started dragging me through the crowd of students that were on their way to their common rooms.</p><p>We made our way up the moving staircase but incase of following the Gryffindors up or the Slytherins down, George pushed open the door to the first floor corridor, dragging me with him.</p><p>"It's kinda irresponsible of me to sneak off at night after curfew." I said with a grin on my face as George looked back at me. "Especially now that I'm a head girl."</p><p>"You're gonna use that phrase a lot, aren't you?" He chuckled and I hummed.</p><p>"That's right." I smiled. "Because I <em>am </em>the head girl and I think everyone should fear me with that position."</p><p>We entered the library which was dark and empty. George pulled out his wand, pointing it at the door.</p><p>
  <em>"Colloportus."</em>
</p><p>George had let go of my hand and I watched him while biting my lip, as he pocketed his wand, then looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p>When he started taking steps towards me, looking at me with that same intense look as earlier, I automatically started backing up towards the back of the library, grinning cheekily at my boyfriend.</p><p>He had been frustrated since I called him daddy when we got off the train and he was about to take that frustration out on me.</p><p>"Everyone will be sleeping within the next half hour." He spoke, wetting his lip before he undid his robes, letting them fall to the floor, his jumper going the same direction while he still walked towards me and I still backed up. "Filch can't do magic, meaning that he won't be able to open the door and enter the library. Teachers will be sleeping as well so he can't exactly go get them."</p><p>"Oh?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Is that some type of suggestion or..."</p><p>"Hmm." His eyes scanned my figure and when they met my eyes again, a smirk spread on his face. "You could say that."</p><p>
  <em>He's gone mental. He actually looks mental. That's hot.</em>
</p><p>"I've been very fucking patient, Allie... wouldn't you say?" He asked as he fumbled with his tie, loosening the knot so he could pull it off. "I mean— saying something like that to me and then proceeding to <em>insult </em>me."</p><p>
  <em>I am so not in charge here.</em>
</p><p>"Flipping me off was the final straw." He added. "I haven't had you for a week."</p><p>I let out a laugh.</p><p>"Poor Georgie." I pouted. "One week without sex. How on <em>earth </em>did you survive?"</p><p>He launched forwards and I gasped when he wrapped his fingers around my throat, staring down at me through his dramatically dilated pupils.</p><p>Our bodies were almost pressed together and I felt all the heat in my body rush down between my legs.</p><p>"Are you sure <em>that's </em>the attitude you wanna be having with me right now?"</p><p>I gulped and I knew he could feel it against his hand as he then smirked at my reaction, but the smirk dropped pretty quickly when I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his trousers, pulling him even closer.</p><p>My fingers found the button and I popped it open, keeping my eyes on his.</p><p>"Oops." I grinned, holding up my hands in surrender, glancing down at his trousers. "How did that happen?"</p><p>His hand let go of my throat to grab around my jaw instead, while backing me up until my back hit the side of one of the tables. I let out a gasp, staring up at him with parted lips.</p><p>
  <em>Stop being so submissive.</em>
</p><p>A mischievous grin found its way on his face and he let go of my jaw, buttoning his trousers again before turning to pick up the clothes he had thrown on the floor.</p><p>"Wait what?" I asked in confusion. "George, what the fuck. Get back over here!"</p><p>He simply grinned and went to put his jumper back on when I launched forwards and grabbed both his jumper and his robes.</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"No." I cut him off. "You had me all turned on over here and then you just turn around and get dressed?! Is this your type of payback?"</p><p>"It is." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I needed you to learn that you do not want to challenge me, love."</p><p>I let out a quiet him, taking a step towards him while eyeing him up and down.</p><p>"And how did I challenge you, exactly?" I asked. "By calling you <em>daddy? </em>You like being called daddy? Need me to say it some more, huh?"</p><p>"No." He scoffed. "That's exactly what I <em>don't </em>need you to do. Anything but that word. Makes me cringe."</p><p>I let out a small laugh, grabbing onto his tie to pull him closer to me.</p><p>"Good." I grinned, biting my lip as I watched his face, then I let go of his tie. "But fine... if you don't want me, I'll just head up to the Ravenclaw tower and find my bed. Maybe I'll touch myself a little, use my fingers to <em>fuck </em>myself, wishing it was you but seeing as you decided <em>not </em>to do that, I'll have to make these bad boys work—"</p><p>I wiggled my wingers at him.</p><p>"...while moaning and groaning and <em>whimpering </em>your name. And <em>you..." </em>I laughed again. "...you'll be lying in your own bed, not being able to sleep because you <em>know </em>your incredibly hot girlfriend is masturbation while thinking about you and you can't see that... or hear her. All you have is your imagination."</p><p>I handed him his clothing then sent him a fake smile.</p><p>"But oh well— if that's what you want." I said. "Goodnight <em>George."</em></p><p>I turned around and started walking. It only took George a fews steps before he was suddenly in front of me, making me stop.</p><p>He threw the jumper and the robes on the nearest table, before he fully pulled off his tie, sending it into the same pile.</p><p>I took a step towards him, running my hands up his chest to the back of his neck. I pulled him down to meet my lips and at the same time I tiptoed a little, pressing my body to his.</p><p>His hands found my hips as he kissed me back, immediately deepening the kiss in an eager way that told me how frustrated he was.</p><p>I ran my hand into his hair, my fingers getting tangled in his locks.</p><p>Everything got very heated very quickly. We were biting at each other's lips, our teeth clashed and our tongues met, all while our hands were busy undressing each other but as I got to his trousers, he stopped me while breaking the kiss.</p><p>I looked at him, panting as I waited to see if he had changed his mind.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked. He smiled at me as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a foil package, causing me to chuckle. "You'll start carrying those around, huh?"</p><p>"Oh, of course." He said, placing the condom on the table before he ran a hand to the side of my neck and kissed me softly.</p><p>I was currently only in my knickers and my dress-shirt and tie.</p><p>George ran his hands down my body, groped my ass on the way to my thighs before he picked me up and put me down on the table.</p><p>I leaned back on my hands, my eyes closing when George attached his lips to my neck instead. His hands found my tie and pulled it off before he started working on the buttons of my shirt.</p><p>He thrusted his hips against mine, a moan erupting from my throat the sudden friction. He was rock hard, but then again — it had been hours since I got him all horny on our way to the carriages.</p><p>It wasn't the word daddy that turned him on. It was the insults and the way I pushed his limits. For some reason, that's what turns him on. I can't blame him though, seeing as I like it myself.</p><p>My hand found his hair again as he sucked on my neck, trailing the kisses to the collar of my shirt as he pushed it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the table.</p><p>He pulled away to look at me. I was breathing heavily, watching his facial expression as his eyes landed on my side.</p><p>He ran a few fingers over the scars, studying them. He hated them. Not because it made me any less attractive, but because Cameron gave them to me. He hated that I had to live with that on my body. The memory and the reminder of what he did to me.</p><p>"Staring at it won't make it disappear." I said. "Trust me — I spend years looking at my body in the mirror, hoping the parts I didn't like would disappear or change."</p><p>George's eyes flicked up to mine and he frowned at my words which only made me smile a little.</p><p>"Remember what I said... everyone has something they're insecure about. My body is <em>my </em>insecurity. Being with someone who constantly puts you down because of it, will do just that, but with you, I am slowly learning to love every inch of myself." I said, running a hand to under his jaw. "Knowing you love my body, makes me automatically love it a little bit more."</p><p>He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine, making sure to let the kiss linger.</p><p>"I do love your body." He whispered, pulling back again. He opened his eyes to look at me before he grabbed my hands and pulled me off the table. "I want you to stand."</p><p>His hands let go of mine and instead found their way to my back, unclasping my bra before I let it drop to the floor.</p><p>George placed his hand on one side of my neck, his lips kissing the other side. He kissed his way down over my collarbone, down my cleavage and over my stomach before completely dropping to his knees.</p><p>I inhaled sharply when he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my knickers, pulling them down so that the cool air hit directly between my legs.</p><p>I stepped out of my knickers before George wrapped his hands around my thighs, spreading them apart.</p><p>"You know—" he breathed, running a finger through my soaked folds that had my breath hitch in my throat. "...you probably think I'm gonna take it easy on your after our little sentimental conversation, Hmm?"</p><p>
  <em>Hmm? Don't fucking Hmm me. You can take your Hmm and piss off you fucking giraffe.</em>
</p><p>"But you still pissed me off earlier, love."</p><p>I chuckled, though I was interrupted as he slid one long finger inside of me, all the way to his second knuckle and when he curled it inside of me, brushing past my g-spot, I threw my head back, moaning.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, lover boy." I breathed, looking down at him again as he pulled the finger out and sucked on it, humming in approval while staring up at me. "You're still on about that apology, aren't you?"</p><p>A smirk spread on his face and he nodded before positioning himself between my legs.</p><p>A suffocated whimper escaped from deep down my throat when I felt his tongue against me, teasingly running up my folds, twirling around my throbbing clit.</p><p>"I told you I'd get you to beg for my forgiveness."</p><p>"Bitch if you don't shut the fuck up about forgivene—" he wrapped his lips around my clit, sucking which had me gasp as I smashed my hand flat down against the table. "... Jesus fucking Christ, George!"</p><p>He chuckled, sending vibrations through the nerves in my clit. I kept a hand against the table, the other finding its way to his hair again.</p><p>"Don't stop." I whispered. In response, he hummed, running his tongue through my folds again.</p><p>George ran a hand up my body, grabbing my right boob while his other hand rested around my thigh.</p><p>My left hand stayed in his hair, my right grabbing his hand for some kind of comfort while he ate me out.</p><p>He went from licking to sucking to nipping at my flesh while I was a moaning mess, whimpering for him.</p><p>His hand left my thigh and when I felt him slide two fingers into me as his lips concentrated on my clit, I automatically bucked my hips against his.</p><p>He curled them inside of me as he pumped them at a torturous pace.</p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing me and torturing me to get me to not only apologise, but beg.</p><p>I had nothing against begging, but there was no way I'd apologise to him. He called me by my real name so I called him tampon top.</p><p>
  <em>Deal with it.</em>
</p><p>He added a third finger and sped up the pace while his lips stayed concentrating on my clit. So many sensations went through my body that I felt like I could collapse any moment.</p><p>I couldn't say a word. My eyes were closed, I was biting my lip and my head was tilted back.</p><p>While I let my hand drop to the edge of the table, George ran his hand back down my body and used it to spread my thighs a little more.</p><p>"Are you gonna apologise to me, angel?"</p><p>When I shook my head, he pulled his fingers out, his lips leaving my core and I opened my eyes to look at him while he stood up, sucking his fingers clean.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Without asking any questions, I turned around. George placed a hand on my hip, the other running up to press between my shoulder blades to get me to bend over.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>His hand ran back down and slid around my body to the front. It went straight between my legs and when his fingers ran through my folds, I moaned, pressing myself back against him.</p><p>"<em>Please." </em>I begged, hanging my head low as he kept teasing me.</p><p>I was completely naked but he was still wearing his trousers.</p><p>"What do you want, baby?" He asked, his voice raspier than before.</p><p><em>"Fuck </em>me."</p><p>He hummed and his fingers left my core. Instead, he suddenly held out a hair tie in front of me.</p><p>"Put your hair up." He ordered me. "High ponytail."</p><p>I did what he said.</p><p>While I pulled my hair back and into a high ponytail, George grabbed the foil package to open it.</p><p>I heard the sound of his trousers and then I heard his shallow breathing as he rolled on the condom.</p><p>Next thing I knew, he had wrapped his fist around my hair, yanking my head back. I moaned in response, loving the way the pain mixed with the anticipation from knowing what was about to happen.</p><p>"Is this what you want, darling?" He asked, making sure I could feel him when he lined himself up with my entrance.</p><p>"<em>Yes." </em>I breathed, closing my eyes.</p><p>"Are you gonna apologise to me then?" He asked. "Apologise and you get fucked. <em>Don't... </em>and I'll leave you like this."</p><p>
  <em>Is he being fucking serious?</em>
</p><p>I sighed deeply, knowing what I had to do.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you.</em>
</p><p>"For being an annoying bitch." I said. "I'm sorry I teased you."</p><p>I could basically hear the smile on his face. I knew him so well.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck...</em>
</p><p>He pushed into me and I moaned loudly, loving the way he stretched me out. I heard him grunt at the feeling and before I got to think more about it, he pulled out, then thrusted back into me with so much force that I jammed into the table, causing it to move.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna need a wheelchair.</em>
</p><p>"Shit." I cursed. He picked up the pace, ramming into me while his grunts mixed with my moans and whimpers.</p><p>He kept a firm grip on my hair, causing me pain but he knew I was okay with it. We had had that conversation another time to make sure we didn't cross any boundaries when having sex.</p><p>I loved the way the pain mixed with the pleasure. It made the whole thing more intense and in the end my orgasm would be stronger than anything else.</p><p>"Fuck." George cursed, keeping his free hand on my hip to guide himself back into me with each thrust.</p><p>We were honestly making quite the noise. The loudest was the table and the way it kept moving back and forth, scraping against the floor.</p><p>"You feel so good, darling." George praised me, his nails digging into my skin. "<em>So </em>good."</p><p>It felt like I was gonna explode. I was feeling very hot with ton of pleasure going through my body.</p><p>The way he hit my g-spot repeatedly had my eyes roll back to my skull. The way he was slamming into me, the sounds that were echoing through the room. The way he was almost hitting my bloody cervix.</p><p>He tugged at my hair harder, earning a suffocated moan. I closed my eyes and bit down my lip to kinda try to suffocate the sounds, but George wasn't having it.</p><p>"Don't you dare." He breathed, tugging at my hair again. "Don't go quiet on me, darling. I want to hear you."</p><p>At that, I moaned loudly into the room. George let go of my hair and while his other hand stayed on my hip, the hand that just left my hair went to the front of me and found my clit to help with what he was doing to me.</p><p>"G-George."</p><p>
  <em>Great. The man is fucking me so hard that I'm stuttering.</em>
</p><p>I was getting close. The knot was starting to form and the pleasure from the force of it all because so intense that I was starting to grow quiet.</p><p>Not that I was keeping back the sounds, but because there simply weren't any.</p><p>"What is it, love?" He breathed. "You close, huh?"</p><p>I did nothing but hum in response. George sped up, which I didn't even know was possible. He sped up both the thrusting but also the circling of my clit with his fingers.</p><p>He was now hitting a spot inside of me that I didn't even know existed.</p><p>I had been dating him for nine months today and never had he been so hard with me.</p><p>I wasn't complaining though.</p><p>It sent me into space with how hard I came around him. Suddenly the knot had just exploded and I came way sooner than I had expected.</p><p>I felt my legs shake around him and I hung my head low as a suffocated moan left my mouth. At the same time, George moaned too as he twitched inside of me, emptying into the condom with a few more thrusts after he had felt me clench around him.</p><p>Afterwards, we both basically just collapsed for a short moment. George planted a kiss against my shoulder, then pulled out to get rid of the condom.</p><p>We were both panting. George had already come down from cloud nine while I felt like I was in another universe.</p><p>I managed to get myself turned around to lean my back against the table. My eyes were closed but I could hear George when he used the deleting spell on the condom.</p><p>"You alright, angel?"</p><p>I hummed in response, forcing my eyes open when I felt him help me back into my knickers before he helped me with my bra as well.</p><p>"That was hot." I mumbled with a small chuckle. "I like that side of you."</p><p>He was back in his briefs and was now helping me get back into my uniform.</p><p>"Yeah?" He grinned. "Maybe you'll get to see it a little more often then."</p><p>When we had gotten dressed and I got back down to earth, George walked me to the Ravenclaw tower where we said goodbye with a hug and a kiss.</p><p>"I love you!" I called out as I made my way up the stairs. It was hard to walk. My legs especially were sore but I knew it was gonna be worse in the morning.</p><p>"I love you!" He shouted back. I looked down to see him at the end of the stairs, smiling at him before I answered the riddle to get into my common room.</p><p>"Young lady." Marco's voice made me freeze as the door closed behind me.</p><p>My eyes landed on my best friend who sat on one of the sofas in the dark room.</p><p>"I'm mad at you." He announced as I carefully made my way to the sofa where he sat. "Out getting fucked and leaving me to show the first years everything."</p><p>I leaned my hands on the armrest, looking at him.</p><p>"Can we have that conversation tomorrow? I'm tired and would really like to go to sleep."</p><p>Marco narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>"Alright." He nodded. "Your dormitory is on the second floor this year. You share with Cho, Marietta and also Sheila Brooks and Latisha Randle this year."</p><p>I hummed, thanking him before slowly making my way to the stairs.</p><p>"Oh and Allie?" Marco called out, making me stop to look at him again. "Maybe don't be as rough the next time? I think we would all love if you didn't lose your ability to walk."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was right.</p><p>The next morning, the pain between my legs was much worse. I found myself waiting until my four roommates had left, before I got up and got dressed, hissing at the pain that shot through my body.</p><p>Marco was waiting for me in the common room. He and Timothy both were. Timothy was sitting on the arm rest of the sofa, twirling his wand around between his fingers while Marco was judging him with his eyes for some reason.</p><p>I tried my best to walk without any evidence as to how rough George had been with me last night but when Marco looked at me and started grinning, I knew that was a lost cause.</p><p>"Right." I breathed. "Shall we get going? I'm hungry."</p><p>"For what?" Marco asked. "The food on the table or the food between five's legs?"</p><p>I sighed and placed a hand on my hip while tilting my head, shaking it as well. He giggled like a child who had been caught making trouble and Timothy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off of the sofa.</p><p>"When are you gonna stop calling him five?"he asked, looking at his brother. "How would you like it if we all called you two?"</p><p>Marco frowned.</p><p>"Okay, first of all Timmy... you're defending our Georgie? You hate the guy because he has Allie and you don't"</p><p>I noticed Timothy tense up and he sent Marco a warning look. At the same time, I looked around, acting like I didn't hear it. I didn't want to make Timothy uncomfortable by it being mentioned.</p><p>"And second of all, dear brother of mine... I wouldn't be two. I'd be one, seeing as I was born before you." Marco said with a smile. "You'd be number two and Robin would be three."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Can we <em>please</em> go get something to eat?"</p><p>"Yes of course." Marco smiled and wrapped an arm around my neck before dragging me towards the door.</p><p>"Ow... Ow! Marco not so fast!" I whined. "It freaking hurts you git."</p><p>"It's not my fault you decide to have violent sex on the first night back." He said. "Where did you even do it? Filch would've caught you."</p><p>I chuckled mischievously as I wrapped my arm around his back while Timothy followed behind without saying a word.</p><p>"Library."</p><p>"Shit." He suddenly cursed, ignoring me. "I forgot my contact lenses."</p><p>Marco and I both have pretty poor vision. Mine is worse than his and I'm currently wearing my glasses because I didn't want to wear the lenses, but apparently Marco <em>forgot </em>his lenses.</p><p>Timothy let out a dramatic sigh and we looked back at him as he pulled out a case for glasses, handing it to Marco.</p><p>He always carries one pair of Marco's glasses because he tend to forget.</p><p>"Aw thank you little brother." Marco pouted and let go of me to take the case.</p><p>He opened it, grabbed his glasses and put them on before shoving the case into his pocket.</p><p>"Don't call me that. A few minutes doesn't make much of a difference. We're still twins." Timothy said and walked past us, picking up his pace.</p><p>"See." Marco grinned, throwing his arm around me again. "We're glasses buddies."</p><p>"Poor vision buddies." I nodded, letting myself lean on him to ease the pain between my legs. I felt my knees buckle and I shrieked, grabbing onto Marco to not fall.</p><p>"Alright, that's it. Hop up." He said, guiding my hand to rest on his shoulder before he crouched down a little.</p><p>I jumped onto his back and he wrapped his hands around my thighs to keep me up while he continued walking.</p><p>"That better?" He asked and I hummed in response, smiling at how considerate he was of me. Even when the reason I'm in pain, was rough sex.</p><p>It had never been that rough before so it hurt a lot more but it was all worth it because the sex was amazing.</p><p>As we reached the Great Hall, George was waiting out front, talking to Carrington. The two were laughing about something, and I smiled automatically, loving that my boyfriend was becoming friends with someone who's family to me. I mean, Carrington and I became friends over the summer so it's nice that her and George are able to be friends.</p><p>That actually reminds me...</p><p>There is seven months between my two cousins who just started Hogwarts. They share the same dad which is my uncle and my mum's brother, but they have each their mum. Jessie's mum died during childbirth. Her and my uncle Raymond had gotten a divorce shortly before they found out she was actually pregnant but while she was pregnant, he impregnated his girlfriend too so he had two children that was born within seven months of each other.</p><p>It has happened quite often in my family now that I think about it.</p><p>My uncle doesn't share a mother with my mum either. My grandfather had an affair when he worked in Kenya for a while and got a woman pregnant but she didn't want the child so my grandfather raised my uncle while also raising my mum whom he had in England.</p><p>My grandmother never divorced my grandfather. They managed to get through it and move on. I guess he's been faithful ever since.</p><p>My uncle is also very young. He's six years younger than my mum, being thirty-four while my mum is forty-one and my uncle was then seventeen when he became an uncle for the first time and eighteen the second time.</p><p>"Too lazy to walk?" George asked when he noticed us. His eyes met mine and the look he was giving me, told me he knew exactly why I wasn't walking.</p><p>"Something like that." I sent him a fake smile before Marco let me down, giving Carrington a hug before he started asking her about the life as a Slytherin student.</p><p>Meanwhile, I slowly walked over to stand in front of George, ignoring the aching pain in my legs. I bit my teeth together harshly, watching the smirk on my boyfriend's face.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" he asked, brushing his fingers through the side of my hair before leaning down to kiss me.</p><p>"Like a fucking baby."</p><p>"Oh?" he chuckled. "That's good."</p><p>I hummed, narrowing my eyes at him.</p><p>"I had a great night of sleep too, thank you very much for asking." he said, raising his eyebrows at me. "And you say you're not rude."</p><p>"Oi!" I swatted his chest. "I'm not! I'm glad you slept well."</p><p>He smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead before I turned to Carrington.</p><p>"Are you gonna try out for the Slytherin team?" I asked. "Tryouts are at the end of the week."</p><p>She looked at me and pressed her lips together before nodding slowly.</p><p>"I think I will. I played for Thunderbird at Ilvermorny." she said. "I was one of the beaters so maybe it'll be fun to play again."</p><p>"You were a beater?" Marco asked. "That makes five of us. Fred too."</p><p>"Oh?" she smiled. "Do you know who the strongest beater is then? I'd like to know who I'm up against."</p><p>Marco and I both turned to look at George who was playing with the locks of my hair. </p><p>"Hmm?" he asked and raised his eyebrows when he saw that we were all looking at him. "Oh right... well, I guess a few people like to believe that I'm the schools best beater."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at how humble he was being, and wrapped an arm around his back.</p><p>"He<em> is</em> the best beater." I told Carrington. "He won't admit it, but even Fred has admitted it and he never likes to admit that George is better than him at certain things."</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> he?" Marco then asked and looked around to try and see Fred. I did the same until my eyes landed on him. He was sitting by the Gryffindor table with Lee, the two talking to Ginny.</p><p>"Right there." I said, swatting Marco's arm to get his attention.</p><p>"Oh great! I'm gonna go annoy them." he announced with a mischievous grin before he approached them.</p><p>"And I'll go get something to eat." Carrington said with a smile. "I was lucky enough to make a few friends from my house. Pucey and Warrington. They seem nice, don't you think?"</p><p>My expression dropped as Carrington walked past us and headed towards the Slytherin table. George's arm rested over my shoulder as we both turned to look her walk over and sit next to two of the guys who had cornered me in the corridor last year.</p><p>"Should we say something?" George asked, looking down at me. I bit my lip and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't–" I gulped. "...I don't want to be the sister who forbids her to be friends with them, you know?"</p><p>"You have the right to warn her about them." he said. "Of course not if it make you uncomfortable but she deserves to know that one of them grabbed you by the throat while the other sexually assaulted you."</p><p>At the memory of how Pucey touched me, I leaned into George's body while wrapping an arm around myself.</p><p>"I'll talk to her later."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want to join the apparition course?" Flitwick asked as I had stayed behind after Charms class, wanting to talk to him about my timetable.</p><p>"I've got the money." I nodded. "Twenty galleons, right?"</p><p>"Twelve." he corrected me. "The price has been lowered."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded. "Well that won't be a problem. Who do I give the money to?"</p><p>"I'll put you on the list and you'll just give the money to your father or Mr Quilt at the beginning of class tomorrow."</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>"My father?" I questioned. "And Mr Quilt? Raymond Quilt?"</p><p>Flitwick nodded, his focus being on the stack of books he was moving with some magic.</p><p>"As one of the best aurors in the wizarding world, the school first asked your father to step in and do the twelve-week course but seeing as the class is pretty full this year, they decided to ask Mr Quilt as well."</p><p>My uncle has been working alongside my father an auror for years. Now he hates his guts but that's because my dad cheated on my uncles sister a.k.a, my mum and with the experience of cheating on my mum's side of the family, it's something we strongly dislike.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Is that something that'll make you change your mind, Miss Silverberry?" Flitwick asked. "Do you still want me to write your name on the list?"</p><p>"Uh... yes." I nodded. "Thank you. Could you put Marcus Partridge on as well? He's got the money and want to join too but he's had something important to do after class so he couldn't stay behind."</p><p>Professor Flitwick looked at me with a hesitant expression before he gave me a little nod.</p><p>"Oh well... I'll add Mr Partridge's name as well." he said. "Now get going. I'm sure you would want to get some lunch before your next class."</p><p>"Thank you professor." I nodded and turned around, walking out of the classroom, though I stopped immediately, looking at the two faces while the door closed behind me.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Tell me... if I used flea spray on you, would you finally leave me alone?"</p><p>Warrington let out a laugh as he threw an arm around me, forcing me to walk with them as Pucey walked on the other side of me.</p><p>"You've got a nice sister." Pucey told me. "A fine piece of arse."</p><p>"Don't you–"</p><p>"Uh-uh." Warrington tutted, tightening his arm around my neck to pull me closer against him. "If I were you, I wouldn't start talking back to him. Remember what happened the last time?"</p><p>"Who knew that Allie Silverberry had a sister, huh?" Pucey laughed. "And a hot one at that. She's way hotter than you – sexier as well. I like myself a good woman with some curves but the slim ones are even better."</p><p>
  <em>How I'm hoping that Marco or George or anyone are close by.</em>
</p><p>"Funny that you think women only exist for your pleasure." I said. "Why do you think we care if you like us or not? The only opinion I care about is–"</p><p>"What?" Pucey cut me off. "Weasel? Your little boyfriend? That's pathetic."</p><p>"What? Because he can get a girlfriend and you can't?"</p><p>At that, Warrington wrapped his hand around my throat and a second later, I was pinned against the wall with both of them being all up in my face.</p><p>"Ooh, kinky." I wiggled my eyebrows at him but it only made him tighten his grip to the point where I was only able to breathe limited air.</p><p>"Cameron should've ended you when he had the chance." Warrington said. "If he had stabbed you a little higher."</p><p>He ran a hand under my robes and I automatically tensed up when he pressed a few fingers to the side of my ribs.</p><p>"Had he stabbed you right here, he could have punctured your lung and you'd suffer a terrible and painful death."</p><p>
  <em>They knew Cameron was planning that?</em>
</p><p>I didn't say anything. I just stared at Warrington, tensing my jaw to the point where it felt like I was about to break my teeth.</p><p>"Not so tough now, are you?" he continued. "Now that your brother is no longer a student here, you don't have him to protect you."</p><p>"I don't need my brother's protection."</p><p>"No?" he pointed. I felt a few fingers trail up my thigh and I looked at Pucey who was the one touching me.</p><p>I fought against Warrington's hand.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me!" I spat at Pucey who cooed and retrieved his hand while Warrington pushed me harder against the wall.</p><p>He leaned in, his lips gracing my earlobe.</p><p>"I keep in touch with dear Cameron." he whispered. "My job is to update him about you because for some reason, he loves you and doesn't want you hurt, though I <em>promise</em> you... if you tell Carrington what happened in the corridor last year, I <em>will</em> finish what Cameron started."</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>"Brave of you to say all of these things to me in public." I said. "If one person hears you– you'll be gone."</p><p>"Is that so?" he chuckled, looking at my face. "Why don't you focus on your own friends and leave us to your sister?"</p><p>I gathered saliva in my mouth before I spat in his face. He automatically let go of me with a groan to clean it up while Pucey grabbed me by the collar and slammed my body right back into the wall.</p><p>"You stupid fucking bitch!"</p><p>He didn't get to do anything, because in the next moment, he was being grabbed by his robes and dragged off of me. I saw Fred's face and then I saw violence.</p><p>He pushed Pucey to the ground and while holding him by the collar, he punched him in the face over and over again.</p><p>I had a hand pressed to my throat, trying to regain my breathing pattern. I did not miss the feeling of Warrington holding me by my throat. It always hurt afterwards because he cut off most of the air supply.</p><p>I looked at Warrington who was looking at Fred and Pucey. He went to grab Fred, but Marco who had approached very quickly, grabbed his collar and pulled him further away from me.</p><p>"This is the second time you hurt my Allie." he said through gritted teeth, staring down at Warrington who had no chance fighting his way out of Marco's grip. "I suggest you start finding a hobby seeing as it's pretty obvious you're bored. Now, piss off before I ruin your face like my friend over there is currently doing to <em>your</em> friend."</p><p>Marco let go of Warrington with a push and watched as he hurried out of the corridor, leaving behind Pucey who was still getting punched in the face.</p><p>Next thing I knew, Marco had wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. He knew I wasn't as strong as I acted like sometimes and that people touching me like that without my consent, was genuinely upsetting for me, especially after Cameron.</p><p>"You're okay." he whispered. He pulled away again to look at me. "Stay right here while I make sure Fred doesn't completely kill Pucey. I'd love to see him dead but I'd lose my badge."</p><p>I didn't say anything, but simply watched as Marco walked over and grabbed Fred, pulling him away. Pucey was coughing and spitting blood while trying to get off the floor.</p><p>"Now scram before anyone sees how pathetic you are right now." Marco said as Pucey got to his feet, wiping his bloody mouth in his sleeve.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Fred asked, hurrying to my side. "They didn't touch you, did they?"</p><p>"I– they–" I let out a breath and looked up at him while still holding my throat. "...Warrington still speaks to Cameron. He informs him about me."</p><p>Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugging me.</p><p>"Marco, if you make sure Pucey goes straight to his common room, I'll take Allie to see George."</p><p>"I'll give the boy attention to the point where he'll break." Marco said, punching his palm. "And I'll deduct points."</p><p>He made his way towards the doors where Pucey had left only a moment ago and Fred kept his arm around me, leading me the other way.</p><p>"Did he say anything else about Cameron?"</p><p>I shook my head and fixed the way my glasses sat on my face.</p><p>"Just that he doesn't want me to get hurt because he loves me." I said, exhaling harshly. "It was never love. It was an obsession to own me and control me."</p><p>Fred rubbed my arm as he sighed.</p><p>"There is one thing I don't understand though." he told me. "Why you ever saw anything in him. You're obviously too good for him."</p><p>"Yeah, well he was very charming." I said. "Marco did warn me about him bit as the stubborn person I am, I didn't listen to him... and now I'm stuck even though Cameron's not even here."</p><p>As we walked towards the Great Hall where lunch was currently being served, Fred and I kept talking about what just happened. I informed him about them threatening to kill me like Cameron apparently should have done.</p><p>I find it ironic that he didn't want his friends to hurt me, yet he didn't hesitate to use my own knife to stab me in the side of my stomach.</p><p>When we got to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, I sat down next to George as Fred sat on the other side, next to Lee.</p><p>"Hi." George smiled at me as he pecked my lips before placing his hand on my thigh underneath the table.</p><p>I simply hummed to acknowledge him as I wrapped my arm around his, needing to be close to him.</p><p>"Allie just had a not so friendly encounter with Warrington and Pucey in the charms corridor." Fred said as he looked at George who then immediately looked at me. "Marco and I took care of them, but I think you two should go talk."</p><p>Fred send George a look that I knew too well.</p><p>It was the look they shared every time one of them were worried about me.</p><p>"Do you wanna go talk?" George asked me softly, and when I nodded, he grabbed my hand, the two of us standing up.</p><p>He led the way out of the hall and down the stairs to the dungeon. He made sure to keep me close to him as we got down to sit underneath the staircase.</p><p>"What did they do?" he asked and wrapped an arm around me while he used his other hand to move my legs over his thighs. "They didn't–"</p><p>He stopped as his eyes landed on my neck, and he brought a few fingers to brush over my skin.</p><p>"You're red." he said in a whisper before his eyes flicked back to mine. "Did he grab your throat again?"</p><p>I fidgeted with the fabric of his robes as I explained everything to him. From how they had started by throwing an arm around me to threatening me and trying to touch me.</p><p>Afterwards, I just let him hold me.</p><p>"You have to tell Carrington."</p><p>"I know." I whispered. "I don't know how though. She thinks she's made friends in her house and then it's just Warrington and Pucey who thinks a woman's body is for their pleasure."</p><p>George brushed his fingers through my hair.</p><p>"I'll tell her." I assured him. "I'll tell her the next time I see her."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carrington looked up at me, a blank expression on her face after I just told her what Warrington and Pucey were like.</p><p>She blinked a few times, then inhaled sharply.</p><p>"They told me you'd say something like this."</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest, watching her for a moment. How was I supposed to respond to that? What did she even mean by it?</p><p>I mean, okay? They told her I'd say something like this, but what does that mean?</p><p>She don't believe me?</p><p>"I'm just trying to look out for you." I said, nervously fidgeting with the rings on my fingers. "Pucey had only ever touched my boob but he touched my thigh earlier and the way they were talking about you... I don't know if they'd be capable of rape."</p><p>Carrington chuckled, making me frown.</p><p>"I wouldn't say no so it wouldn't exactly be rape." She said. "You have to admit they're hot. Who could possibly say no to them?"</p><p>"Uh— <em>I </em>can say no to them." I said, getting defensive. "I've got a boyfriend."</p><p>"No, I didn't mean it like—" she stood up. "...I was just saying that if sex was being offered, I'd say yes. They're hot and it's just sex."</p><p>
  <em>I mean...</em>
</p><p>"Okay." I nodded slowly, feeling a little confused about her reaction. "Y-Yeah... I guess you're right about that."</p><p>"But if you don't want me to hang around them anymore, I won't." She smiled at me, rubbing my upper arm before she turned to walk out of the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>The rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked when I first told her. She had looked almost offended, and then the comment about wanting to have sex with them if they asked, right after I told them one of them had basically assaulted me.</p><p>I was overthinking it.</p><p>She's my sister.</p><p>The next day, I had history of magic during my first lesson and afterwards, I walked towards the great hall with Marco as we had our Apparition course.</p><p>"I don't have daddy issues!"</p><p>"Yes you fucking do, Allie!" Marco argued. "You can't argue me on this. I already know you do so there's no reason to try and hide it!"</p><p>"I'm not— I don't have daddy issues."</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"Do you even know what daddy issues are?" I asked. "Because it's constantly needing validation from your partner. It's preferring to date older men and George is actually younger than me by a month. It's constantly involving yourself with narcissistic men who treats you like shit."</p><p>
  <em>Alright, that did happen at one point.</em>
</p><p>Marco held up a finger but I quickly shit him up.</p><p>"I heard myself!" I told him. "But that was a one time thing. That was just Cameron but now I'm over Cameron and I'm with George. It's a healthy relationship and I don't need constant validation from him. I don't have daddy issues."</p><p>A smirk spread on my face as I looked at Marco.</p><p>"Maybe <em>you're </em>the one with daddy issues." I said. "I mean— William is a year older than you."</p><p>"Seven months." He corrected me. "He's seven months older than me, and I don't have daddy issues. You know I don't have any issues with my dad."</p><p>"Hmm." I chuckled, then shook my head. "You're right. Will's the one with daddy issues. I mean, he did leave you because he didn't feel like he was good enough for you and because he wanted to change his entire person because he needed our dads approval."</p><p>Marco let out a laugh.</p><p>"He's such a loser."</p><p>"Oi!" I slapped him in the back of the neck as we entered the great hall for our apparition class. "That's my brother you're talking about."</p><p>"Ow." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at me. "I'm allowed to bully him. I'm marrying him, remember?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes before I looked at my father and uncle who were the only other people in the room at the moment. They were talking and my uncle didn't seem happy.</p><p>"Looks like we're early." I breathed before I let my bag drop to the floor, being tired of carrying it.</p><p>"That's your uncle?" Marco said as he stared at Raymond who was standing with his hands on his hips, looking at my dad like he wanted to kill him. "He looks different than the last time I saw him."</p><p>"He's lost a lot of weight." I shrugged. "You know he had his eating disorder, but he's out of it now."</p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"Really? That's awesome. He's hot."</p><p>
  <em>Of course he had to say that.</em>
</p><p>"The man is in his thirties." I said. "Maybe you <em>do </em>have daddy issues, eh?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." He looked at me with the <em>are-you-dumb </em>look, that caused me to laugh while I leaned back against the wall. "How did your talk with Carrington go?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"It went alright. She said she'd stop hanging around them but she almost looked offended that I asked her to stay away from them." I said. "Even after I told her what they've done on multiple occasions."</p><p>Marco hummed and toyed with his bottom lip as he watched me carefully.</p><p>"Maybe she was just tired." He shrugged. "Or in a mood."</p><p>"Definitely in a mood." I smiled. "I've started to care about her y'know? But sometimes it feels like we're completely different."</p><p>"I see that." Marco said. "Sometimes she looks at me with a look full o judgement when I joke about something."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"Most likely because you keep joking about sex with Will." I said. "I'm used to it but she's not and he's also <em>her </em>brother."</p><p>I gave Marco's arm a little squeeze before pushing myself off the wall.</p><p>"Now will you have me excused while I go greet my uncle?"</p><p>"You're excused." He sent me a sassy smile and I flipped him off before making my way across the room.</p><p>"Am I interrupting?" I asked, causing both my uncle and my dad to look at me. "I just wanted to say hi."</p><p>My uncle broke in to a smile while my dad's expression didn't change.</p><p>"Is that my favourite niece I see?" Raymond grinned, meeting me in a warm hug. "Don't tell your sisters I said that."</p><p>"Why?" I asked, looking up at him. "It's not like Eleanor will stab you and Charlotte choke you to death."</p><p>"That's exactly what they'll do." He chuckled, resting his arm over my shoulder as we then looked at my dad.</p><p>"Hi Augustus." I said, sending my dad a fake smile while uncle Raymond looked down at me with a frown. "How's Will? I hope you didn't kick him out too."</p><p>"Allie, do you really want to do this here?"</p><p>"You kicked her out, Augustus?" Raymond asked and let go of me to take a step towards my dad. "Your own daughter? The girl is seventeen."</p><p>"Step away from me, Raymond." My dad said. "That's between my daughter and I."</p><p>
  <em>I feel like I just stirred in the pot.</em>
</p><p>"I remember when Maggie was pregnant with her. I remember how excited you were because all you wanted was a daughter to spoil and then you kick her out."</p><p>"Raymond!" Dad raised his voice and I nervously looked towards Marco who for some reason had his head stuck in his bag.</p><p>
  <em>Should I help him or...</em>
</p><p>"Can you two not fight right now?" I asked. My uncle automatically took a step back and my dad looked at me. "Students should start showing up soon and Marco and I also have to pay for the course. We haven't done that yet."</p><p>"Marco?" Raymond asked and looked towards my friend. "The boy with a bag on his head."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't—" I sighed and walked towards Marco. "...what are you doing?! Take that off your head!"</p><p>He took it off, smiling awkwardly at me while I looked at him with a questioning look.</p><p>"Sometimes I worry for your mental health, Marcus Partridge."</p><p>"It was getting awkward." He muttered with a shrug and a pout on his lips. "I don't like seeing adults fight. Reminds me of my parents."</p><p>
  <em>And he says he don't have daddy issues.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Boy has that and mummy issues.</em>
</p><p>We paid our apparition fees and once students started showing up, it started. Today was just the basics of apparating.</p><p>The apparition restriction had been taken off the great hall in order for it being taught here. My dad and my uncle demonstrated the act of apparition and afterwards, the lesson was more verbal and less practical.</p><p>When class ended, I had to get going to ancient runes while Marco went back to the common room to write Will and then take a name.</p><p>When my ancient runes class then ended, I decided to make my way towards the library to get some studying done.</p><p>"Allie!"</p><p>At the sound of my father's voice, I only sped up the pace, but my dad being the height that he is, he quickly caught up with me.</p><p>"Can I have a word with you, munchkin?"</p><p>"Don't call me that." I told him. "You kicked me out and therefore, I no longer see you as my dad. As far as I'm concerned, I <em>have </em>no dad."</p><p>"Allie." He said in a strict tone. "I owe you an apology."</p><p>I cleared my throat.</p><p>"You certainly do."</p><p>"I am trying to improve my behaviour towards you and your siblings. I really am." He said. "William now knows that he's supported by me no matter who he is as a person and I've told Cece the same thing. The way I handled that argument was wrong and I'm trying to turn it over. Come home for Christmas and we'll have a nice holiday like we always do."</p><p>I stopped walking and looked at my dad who stopped as well.</p><p>"A nice holiday?" I let out a sarcastic laugh. "The last time I spend Christmas at home, you and mum were still married. You didn't live with your lover and you weren't planning on remarrying a woman who's not mum."</p><p>My dad sighed.</p><p>"I've ruined a lot of things, Allie. I know I hurt your mum and I know I hurt you children at the same time. It was never my intention to hurt anyone and I want to get better."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"I wanna see that before I decide to believe you."</p><p>"I'm in therapy." He hurried to say. "I realised that I need to get rid of the things that has haunted me for years in order for me to be a good dad."</p><p>I looked down at the floor, knowing exactly how his childhood was. Of course I felt bad for him, but it didn't make it okay how he treated his <em>own </em>children."</p><p>"Allie." My dad sighed, but I shook my head.</p><p>"Maybe for easter. I'm spending Christmas with George." I said before I walked past him, and he didn't follow me.</p><p>When I entered the library, I let out a breath of relief, though my eyes then landed on George and Carrington who were sat alone by the long table.</p><p>"Hey guys." I smiled, approaching them. George's face immediately lit up and he pulled out the chair next to him.</p><p>"Hi, angel."</p><p>Carrington smiled at me too but didn't say anything while she was simply just spinning her quill around between her fingers.</p><p>"What're you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around George, leaning into his body heat. He placed an arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple.</p><p>"I was just asking Georgie for advice." Carrington told me and smiled shortly at George before looking at me again. "Maybe I should ask you too."</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"Sure, go ahead."</p><p>"Well—" she breathed. "... I know I've only been at school for a little under a week, but there is this guy who's caught my eye and I dunno if I should make a move. Especially because he's not available."</p><p>"Oh." I raised my eyebrows. "He's in a relationship? Don't go for someone who's not available. It's not fair on anyone."</p><p>Carrington hummed softly and looked down at the table. "What if he's not happy with her?"</p><p>"Then he should probably end it, because it wouldn't be fair on his girlfriend either if he stayed in the relationship while not wanting to." I said. "I wouldn't want George to stay with me if he wasn't happy."</p><p>I looked at George and smiled when our eyes met. His free hand came up to push my glasses further up the nose of my bridge while he looked at me with that usual look full of love.</p><p>I looked at Carrington again as she looked up at us from under her eyebrows.</p><p>"Anyone would be lucky to have you, Carrington." I smiled at my sister. "Don't waste your time on someone who's already dating someone."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>GALLEONS OF GALLEONS!</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Pocket money failing to keep pace</em>
  <br/>
  <em>with your outgoings?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like to earn a little extra </em>
  <b>
    <em>GOLD?</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Contact Fred and George Weasley,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gryffindor common room,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>for </em>
  <b>
    <em>SIMPLE, PART-TIME,</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>VIRTUALLY PAINLESS </em>
  </b>
  <em>jobs.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(We regret that ALL work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Marco asked and approached me as I hung up the sign in the common room like Fred and George had asked me to.</p><p>He placed himself next to me and read the sign, his head tilted while he took a bite of the red apple in his hand.</p><p>"Isn't it our job to stop this kind of thing?" He asked, pointing a the sign. "I'm not sure that's allowed."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Or is five promising you sex?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and bit a piece of tape off before placing it on the last corner.</p><p>I placed the roll of tape down on the table afterwards and turned towards Marco who was still watching the sign.</p><p>"George asked me to hang it up so I said yes." I shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with it. They're having fun. The school should change its rules."</p><p>"Partridge, Silverberry!" Davies called as he made his way down the stairs. "Gryffindor had the pitch today for tryouts and Hufflepuff tomorrow. It's our turn on Saturday and I want the entire team to be there."</p><p>"Really?" Marco groaned. "The last time it was just you."</p><p>"And now it's the entire team." Davies said before looking at me. "Are you gonna make sure he shows up?"</p><p>The sound of Marco taking a bite of his apple, filled the entire room.</p><p>"Oh, and if you see Stratton or Page, tell them too, yeah? I've already informed Chang."</p><p>"Sure." I nodded. "Saturday at noon?"</p><p>"That's right." Davies nodded as he headed for the door to leave the common room.</p><p>"I can't believe they chose him to be team captain." Marco said, staring at the door after it closed behind Davies. "I would be a great captain."</p><p>"You're already head boy." I said, poking his badge. "Davies is a great leader — always has been. I'm sure he'll do great as captain."</p><p>"But tryouts with the entire team?" Marco looked at me and made a face. "That means I have to be there and watch ton of tiny Ravenclaws think they'll be good enough for our team."</p><p>"Eleanor will be trying out." I said. "She would want the support from the both of us."</p><p>Marco hummed and pouted as he took another bite of his apple. He walked to the table and sat down on it, swinging his legs back and forth.</p><p>"Alright. I'll show up... but <em>only </em>because of Eleanor." He said, pointing a finger at me. "I want to ask you something."</p><p>I tilted my head, waiting for him to ask his question. He looked down at the apple in his hand, then sighed and looked at me again.</p><p>"There'll be no bride at the wedding." He said. "Which means we'll have no bridesmaid but we <em>will </em>each have a best man and I was wondering if you'd be my best <em>woman </em>instead?"</p><p>It took me a moment to process what he was asking me, but then I broke into a grin and hurried over, throwing my arms around him.</p><p>"Of course!" I told him. "Oh my god, I didn't expect you to ask me."</p><p>"Why not?" He chuckled. I pulled away and he patted the spot beside him before I got up to sit on the table as well. "You're my best friend and the only one I'd trust to have that position. I was gonna ask both you <em>and </em>Ced, but..."</p><p>He shrugged and I nodded in understanding as he looked down to hide the way it hurt to mention Cedric's name.</p><p>Funnily enough, being back at school had been a distraction from what had happened, but then there was the small a moments when someone would mention it, followed by an aching pain in the heart.</p><p>"Am I allowed to wear a suit?" I asked, hoping to lift his mood.</p><p>Marco looked at me and started smiling slowly.</p><p>"I'd love to see you in a suit." He said. "You can wear whatever you'd like. As long as you feel comfortable in it."</p><p>"I'll wear a suit then." I smiled, placing an arm over his shoulder while he took another bite of his apple.</p><p>"We should uh— talk." He then told me. "We haven't talked about Cedric. Not to each other and he was our mutual friend."</p><p>With a sigh, my expression dropped and I let my arm fall off his shoulder.</p><p>I pulled my sleeves down to cover my hands while I moved them underneath my thighs, staring at the floor while biting into my lip.</p><p>"I know our grieving process is completely different from each other." He said. "You're in the stage of depression right now and I think I'm in anger."</p><p>I looked at him.</p><p>"You're angry?"</p><p>"Of course I am." He nodded. "At myself for not being able to help him. At the Dark Lord for being the reason he's gone. At Cameron for supporting the Dark Lord and being a death eater. Mad at you for—"</p><p>My expression softened.</p><p>"Mad at me?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I'm mad at you for almost getting yourself killed as well and afterwards acting like it never happened." He said as looked at me. "He <em>stabbed </em>you, Allie and you joke about it every time it's mentioned."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"You laughed too."</p><p>"Yes, I did that first time when you were in the hospital wing, but it's really not funny." He told me. "I almost lost you too and now I can't— every time someone hurts you, it terrifies me. When I saw Warrington and Pucey being all over you, when I saw the fear in your eyes... I want you to be okay but I don't want you to lie about it."</p><p>"I <em>am </em>okay."</p><p>"No." He argued. "You're not. Don't you think I've noticed that you've hung all pictures with Cedric on, up on the wall by your bed?"</p><p>He gestured towards the upper floors in the direction where my dormitory was located.</p><p>"Or how you constantly compare shit to Cameron?" He asked. "You're still affected by that relationship, whether you like it or not. I am fucking angry with you for suppressing those feelings. I'm scared that it'll break you in the end and that you'll—"</p><p>When he stopped talking and instead simply looked down at his apple, I realised what the fear was about.</p><p>He once told me about a friend he had before Hogwarts who committed suicide due to bullying. The boy was ten years old but found a robe and Marco lost him.</p><p>That's why he's scared of the people close to him doing that very same thing. He's scared of being left behind and after what happened with Ced, I can only imagine that it had gotten worse.</p><p>"I just want you to talk to me." He added. "Tell me what you're feeling so I don't have to walk around and worry about you."</p><p>"Marco, you don't have to—"</p><p>"Allie!" He interrupted, looking at me with pleasing eyes. "<em>Please."</em></p><p>I sighed and nodded slowly at him.</p><p>"Okay." I breathed. "I don't know... I've never lost anyone before so it's weird. At first I kept expecting him to show up, or I'd imagine that we'd see him again when school started. It was during the funeral, I actually realised he was gone."</p><p>Marco's eyes stayed on me as I spoke, and I noticed he scooted closed to me.</p><p>"I feel guilty, I guess." I said, closing my eyes for a moment while gulping, then I opened them again. "We were the ones who pushed him to enter that stupid tournament."</p><p>I felt my eyes start to sting as I felt like crying, but I held it back.</p><p>"What if it had been William?" I asked and looked at Marco. "He entered his name. If he had— what if it had been him? That makes me guilty too... kinda being happy that it was—"</p><p>I let out a sob and closed my eyes as I felt the tears break through.</p><p>"I miss Cedric." I sniffed, trying to wipe my tears. "I miss him so much but then there's this kind of relief about it not being William and then I start feeling guilty because it feels like I'm betraying Cedric by saying that."</p><p>Marco threw his apple in the bin before wrapping his arms around me. I hid my face in his chest and we comforted each other as the both of us cried.</p><p>That night, students had for some reason been allowed to eat dinner at each other's tables, so Fred, George, Lee and Carrington all joined Marco and I at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>I sat between Lee and Fred while George was across from me, Carrington on his left and Marco on his right.</p><p>Me and George's legs were tangled together underneath the table as we all ate and made conversation.</p><p>"Did you put up that sign?" Fred asked me, nudging me with his elbow to get my attention.</p><p>"Yeah, I did." I assured him. "How many of them have you spread across the castle?"</p><p>"I've lost count." He chuckled. "But definitely a lot."</p><p>"At least ten." Lee commented. "Maybe more. <em>Definitely </em>more."</p><p>Carrington's laughter caught my attention. Apparently George had said something and now she was laughing while playfully hitting his arm.</p><p>Meanwhile he was looking at her in confusion.</p><p>I had frozen in the middle of putting a few chips into my mouth, now staring at Carrington.</p><p>"I was just telling you about my first date with Allie." George said confused. "What's funny about that?"</p><p>She shook her head, continuing to chuckle while wiping some invisible tears from her eyes before looking at me.</p><p>I resumed the eating of my chips, chewing slowly while thinking about what the fuck just happened.</p><p>"He told me how you take it as an insult when he jokes about your height." Carrington told me.</p><p>"Okay? And that's funny?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, you should see it as a compliment, really. Most guys want short girls. No one really likes tall girls like me."</p><p>
  <em>But I'm not even short.</em>
</p><p>"She's five seven." Marco commented. "Which is above average of women in the UK."</p><p>"Oh really?" Carrington smiled. "I guess it's above average in the US too but I was just saying how I'm a lot taller and most guys don't like that."</p><p>"I don't know what guys you've come across." George said. "But there're guys who couldn't give two fucks about a girls height."</p><p>He then nodded towards me.</p><p>"And I like the height difference between Allie and I. She's shorter than me so that I can tease her about it, but still tall enough to kiss me without me having to bend all the way down."</p><p>He smiled at me and I repaid it, chuckling softly.</p><p>"That's nice." Carrington commented, eating one of her chips.</p><p>"Anyway—" I breathed and looked at my boyfriend. "...do you wanna study with me after dinner?"</p><p>He went to speak but then I heard Carrington again.</p><p>"Actually, George and I are gonna spend some time in the astronomy tower tonight." She said, causing me to look from her to George with a frown on my face. "To look at stars and see if we can recognise our zodiacs."</p><p>I looked at her again.</p><p>"I'm a Sagittarius, right? And did you know that Sagittarius and Aries are ninety-five percent sexual compatible while Aries and Pisces only are twenty?"</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck is she doing?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry?" I questioned, looking at her as I put down the chips I had been holding in my hand.</p><p>"What? I'm just stating facts." She shrugged. "Didn't Marco read that from his book during the summer."</p><p>"Yes, but—"</p><p>"So Sagittarius and Aries are more compatible." She said. "I'm just stating a fact, Allie. You don't need to get all defensive."</p><p>
  <em>Defensive?</em>
</p><p>I looked at George who was looking nervous about the situation.</p><p>"Forget about it." I said before I stood up. "We can study another time."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was fuming when I left the Great Hall. I was walking quickly, making my way up the moving staircase while thinking about what just happened.</p><p>I was confused but also angry and I felt betrayed.</p><p>Carrington had been so nice during the summer and now she's all over <em>my </em>boyfriend while trying to make me look bad for some reason.</p><p>I haven't done anything. I don't understand it and I feel betrayed that she would even go after George, knowing I'm with him.</p><p>I'm her sister for Merlin's sake.</p><p>"Allie!"</p><p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p><p>George had apparently decided to follow me when I left the Great Hall, but I'm really not in the mood for talking about what just happened.</p><p>He didn't jump in to defend me and he's got a stargazing planned with my sister.</p><p>Who goes stargazing with their friend?</p><p>I mean, I've done it with Marco before but we've been friends fo years. We're <em>best </em>friends.</p><p>George and Carrington met a few months ago, they're <em>barely </em>friends and then they decide to go stargazing?</p><p>Nope, I don't think so.</p><p>"Allie." George's voice was softer and closer to me, but I ignored him again and turned, pushing the door open to the third floor corridor. "Stop walking away from me!"</p><p>"Piss off!" I yelled, flipping him off as I hurried towards the other end of the corridor, through suddenly George had gotten a grip on my wrist and next thing I knew, I was being pushed up against the wall, his hand clamped over my mouth.</p><p>"That is not how we do this thing." He told me. "We don't ignore each other and we don't walk away from each other. We <em>talk."</em></p><p>I grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away from my mouth.</p><p>"She was talking about you, wasn't she?" I asked, staring up at his face as he frowned. "In the library. Oh my god..."</p><p>I let out a laugh.</p><p>"I'm <em>so </em>stupid! What— you're not happy with me anymore? If you're not happy with me, you need to tell me so we can end this thing!"</p><p>"What are you talking about, Allie? Why would I not be happy with you?" He asked, trying to cup my face, but I pushed him away.</p><p>"Do you not remember the conversation in the library?!" I was panicking on the inside, scared to lose him because of her. "She told me she was in love with someone who had a girlfriend, then proceeded to say that he wasn't happy with her."</p><p>"So?" He frowned. "You think she was talking about us?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know George." I said, my voice full of sarcasm. "But the fact that she's now all over you, shows me that we were <em>exactly </em>who she was talking about!"</p><p>I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose, but didn't say anything. Afterwards he just looked at me.</p><p>"Did you cheat on me?"</p><p>George looked taken back by my question, staring at me, almost in shock.</p><p>"You think I'd do that?" He asked before raising his voice. "<em>That's </em>how low you think of me?!"</p><p>"How am I supposed to think?!" I yelled back. "You have a stargazing date planned with my sister! We've been back at school for a week and you've been alone with her on multiple occasions!"</p><p>"And that must mean I've cheated, right?" He scoffed. "Maybe you're the one who's cheated, seeing as you're so quick to throw accusations around."</p><p>"Oh really?" I laughed, folding my arms over my chest. "And who would I have cheated on you with?"</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know... Timothy perhaps!"</p><p>"Timothy?"</p><p>"Yes, Timothy!"</p><p>"I didn't fucking cheat on you with Timothy, you fucking wanker!" I yelled. "Why would I—"</p><p>"No, why would <em>I </em>do that?!" He cut me off. "And with your fucking sister!"</p><p>I closed my eyes for a moment as I leaned back against the wall.</p><p>"Why did you agree to go stargazing with her?" I asked and looked at him again.</p><p>"Wha— you wanted me to become friends with her!" He raised his voice again. "You were you the one who asked us to welcome her because she's new!"</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"Right... and that means you should let her flirt with you, let her try and embarrass me in front of you and not say anything." I said. "That means having study dates with her in the library and go stargazing at night. How romantic. You're the <em>perfect</em> couple."</p><p>I sent him a fake smile as I pushed off the wall and continued towards the other end of the corridor.</p><p>"Allie for fuck sake!" he shouted. "I'm not interested in Carrington!"</p><p>"Why not?!" I yelled, turning around to look at him while still making my way through the corridor. "She's beautiful, she's American which must be more exciting than dating someone who grew up in the same country as you!"</p><p>I turned back around and disappeared out of the corridor, but George didn't leave me alone. He kept following me. He didn't say anything, he just followed me, breathing harshly which told me he was angry.</p><p>Then all of sudden, he grabbed my arm, spun me around before pulled me over his shoulder. All so quickly that I didn't get to respond.</p><p>"George!" I yelled, hitting him on the back. "Put me down! Why do you always pick me up like I'm a <em>fucking </em>rag doll?!"</p><p>He continued through the door to the Ravenclaw tower and started walking up the stairs.</p><p>"Put me down for Merlin sake!" I yelled, though he ignored me. "George... if you don't put me down <em>right </em>now, I'll kick you in the balls."</p><p>"Answer the riddle, Allie." He said before knocking on the door to the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>
  <em>"Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?"</em>
</p><p>I didn't say anything.</p><p>"Answer it."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"A fire." I said, the door opening immediately after. George walked through and then put me down as the door closed again.</p><p>We were alone in the common room, everyone being at dinner.</p><p>"I hate you." I told George, raising my middle finger at him. He immediately grabbed my hand, lowering it.</p><p>"Oh look." He said, pointing to my hand. "The stone turned black."</p><p>I looked down at the ring on my finger and groaned at the now black stone in it.</p><p>"Why don't you ask me again if I cheated, huh?" He asked. "Let's see what your ring has to say about my answer."</p><p>I didn't say anything as I just stated at the ring that slowly turned white again.</p><p>"Ask me, Allie."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?" He asked. "Because apparently you don't trust me. It sucks that we have to rely on a ring to be able to trust each other, but go ahead... ask it."</p><p>I looked up at him for a moment before pulling the ring off and pushing it into the right robes.</p><p>"You didn't stand up for me."</p><p>"Allie." He sighed, tilting his head back. "I—"</p><p>"Why didn't you stand up for me?" I asked. "You just sat there while she went on about how her zodiac is more compatible with yours than mine is!"</p><p>"So what?!" He yelled out of frustration. "It's just fucking astrology! Are you actually gonna let that decide our relationship? Who the fuck cares if our zodiacs are compatible! Do you love me?!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Great! Because I love you too and that should be the only thing that matters!"</p><p>I sighed and walked over to lean back against the armrest of the sofa, looking at him.</p><p>"I don't care about the whole zodiac thing. That's not what it's about, George." I said. "It's the fact that she uses that because she thinks it proves that she's better for you than I am and I don't understand why she's doing it. Everything was fine during the summer. I thought I had made friends with the sister I didn't know I had but as soon as we start school, she basically throws herself at you and I didn't realise until now."</p><p>George walked over to me and placed himself in front of me. He leaned down, placing a hand on either side of my body, his face at my level.</p><p>"It's not that I don't trust you when it comes to cheating." I said. "I just don't trust you to <em>not </em>find someone you like better than me."</p><p>George slowly slid down until he was on his knees in front of me, hugging my body.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh as my hand found his hair. "George, get up."</p><p>"Look at me, Allie." He said and I sighed before my eyes met him. "This is how I feel about you. I worship you. I am on my <em>fucking </em>knees for you and that's how it feels constantly throughout our relationship. You're in charge here, angel."</p><p>He got to his feet again and grabbed my jaw to force me to look at him.</p><p>"Do you remember how you said that in Marco and William's relationship, your brother is the owner and Marco is the house-elf?" He asked. "Well, here <em>you're </em>the owner and I'm the house-elf."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"I don't want Carrington." He said. "I want <em>you. </em>I <em>have </em>you."</p><p>"Yeah, right now you do." I nodded. "But I'm not exactly the nicest person. I'm rude, I'm stubborn and I hate losing and now I'm apparently also jealous so I really don't trust you to not leave me the minute you find something better, because reality is that you're too good for me."</p><p>"Stop saying that." He said, keeping his grip on my jaw. "So what, you're not always the nicest person and you can seem rude to the people who don't really know you but who can blame you? With what you went through with Cameron, it only makes sense that you take on some kind of coping mechanism to keep people away and I'm actually proud of you that you let Carrington get close."</p><p>"Yeah well that was obviously a mistake." I breathed, grabbing onto his robes to pull him closer. "Please don't go stargazing with her."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>"I won't." He told me. "If you would've stayed in the Great Hall, I would have said yes to studying because no matter what, I always choose you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George brushed his fingers through my hair repeatedly as we watched the tryouts. Eleanor was trying out for the available chaser position on our team and I was hoping she'd get it.</p><p>After our fight, we just cuddled up on my bed in my dormitory and the next time we saw Carrington, we told her straight that her behaviour was wrong and that if she wanted a spot in our group, she'd have t change that.</p><p>She got offended and is now friends with Warrington and Pucey.</p><p>I don't care.</p><p>I was fine before she showed up in my life. I have my two younger sisters who by the way never really liked her and then I have William, though he's not in school anymore.</p><p>Marco had told Carrington off after George and I had left the Great Hall.</p><p>"I miss Will." Marco breathed, pouting while his eyes stayed on the students flying around on brooms.</p><p>
  <em>So do I Marco.</em>
</p><p>William and I have always been close and I'm very protective of him, just like he is of me.</p><p>I do miss him, but I'm also worried about him. He's suffering from depression and Marco is what helps him, but now that they don't see each other every day, I'm scared it'll get bad again.</p><p>"Don't worry." I smiled, nudging his leg with my foot. "I'm sure he misses you too."</p><p>"He better." Marco scoffed. "I got a letter from him this morning. He's looking for a flat where we can live as a married couple. He knows me so I'm not scared that he'll find something I'll hate, but I'm fucking excited."</p><p>I cuddled closer to George, wrapping my arm around his torso as I smiled, knowing that I too was gonna live with <em>my </em>boyfriend.</p><p>I smiled at how happy Marco looked. It warmed my heart that he was so happy with my brother.</p><p>"All the sex we'll have." Marco said and let out a dreamy sigh.</p><p>
  <em>And... the moment's gone.</em>
</p><p>"One day, Marcus, I'm gonna go into detail about <em>my </em>sex life and I'll watch you cringe at the thought."</p><p>Marco looked at me, then at George, then at me again.</p><p>"That's just disgusting." He said. "That's five we're talking about. I don't want to hear about my innocent boyfriend having sex."</p><p>
  <em>Oh gosh.</em>
</p><p>While George threw his head back with laughter, I sat up straight and looked at Marco.</p><p>"<em>That's </em>disgusting?" I asked. "But hearing you tell me about your sex life with my brother, isn't?"</p><p>"Oi!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers before pointing at me. I raised my voice and mocked the expression on his face. "Don't make me withdraw the best woman invite."</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>"Marcus Pablo Partridge!" I exclaimed. "If you do that, I'll capitate you and you'll never make it to your own wedding."</p><p>Slowly, he scooted away from me and threw an arm around Lee who frowned and tried pushing him off of him.</p><p>I chuckled and looked out at the match before my eyes landed on Carrington on the other side, sitting between Warrington and Pucey while she was staring directly at George and I, looking like a maniac.</p><p>The look in her eyes was completely crazy.</p><p>I flashed her a smile before tilting my head back, running my hand to the back of George's neck so he got the hint.</p><p>He smiled down at me and leaned down to give me what he wanted.</p><p>I moved my lips to his, hearing Fred fake gag like he always did when we made out in public.</p><p>We started out small with pecks before we each started parting our lips, our tongues meeting and welcoming each other.</p><p>He placed a hand on the side of my jaw, keeping my head at the perfect angle so it was easier to kiss me.</p><p>I never thought I'd be in a relationship with someone where kissing him would continuously feel like the first time all over again.</p><p>Every single time, it felt like being back in the boathouse after we got locked in by Lee and Fred — every time, I remember how he asked for my permission and I remember how fantastic it felt to kiss him.</p><p>"Are they— why are they... in <em>public." </em>I heard Marco's voice. "Her sister is right up there, playing quidditch. If she looks down, she might barf."</p><p>"Let them be." Lee said. "You did the same when her brother was here."</p><p>I slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked up at George as he caressed my jaw. I leaned in and placed another kiss on his lips but this one was shorter and softer.</p><p>As I leaned in to place another kiss on his lips, I heard a swooshing sound and from there on, everything happened so fast.</p><p>George saw something behind me before he pulled me closer to his chest and leaned down almost as protecting us.</p><p>Then there was a crash.</p><p>When George let go of me again, all five of us had turned around to look at a bludger that had broken the wood of one of the top bleachers and was now just sitting in it, completely still.</p><p>"What the fuck." I muttered.</p><p>Everything had gone quiet. The game had stopped and when I looked out at the pitch, everyone were looking our way.</p><p>The five of us were all kinda in shock, looking around at what happened.</p><p>"Who the fuck—" Fred mumbled but got interrupted as Marco stood up.</p><p>"Who threw that?!" He yelled so loudly that his voice echoed through the pitch.</p><p>I scanned the pitch, trying to search for a specific face, but Carrington was no longer here.</p><p>"Who the <em>fuck </em>threw a fucking bludger at them?!" Marco yelled again, but I reached up to tug at his arm, through he ripped his arm from me and walked up to grab the bludger before walking down on the pitch.</p><p>"Why is he getting so riled up?" Lee asked. "It could've been an accident."</p><p>I looked at George and ran a hand through his hair while trying to look for injuries.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked. "It didn't hit you, did it?"</p><p>He looked to where the bludger had hit, right behind us in the same level as our heads, then he looked at me.</p><p>"I'm fine, love." He breathed. "Just a bit of a..."</p><p>"Shock?" I asked when he didn't finish the sentence. He nodded and hugged me tighter while Fred got up to examine the now broken wood.</p><p>I looked out at the pitch again. Marco was currently talking to Davies. He looked angry, his arms folded while listening to Davies talk.</p><p>"I mean... it <em>is </em>tryouts." Lee said. "Some people are just bad at quidditch and might have accidentally sent them this way."</p><p>"Lee, we were almost hit in the head by an iron ball." I said, standing up with my arms wrapped around myself. "I'll go see what Marco and Davies are saying."</p><p>I walked down from the bleachers and walked across the pitch where the players were standing, waiting to be able to continue.</p><p>"No one hit the bludger." Marco told me without looking at me as I approached. "It was chasing a player and suddenly changed course towards you and five."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"I'll take a look at the bludger, okay?" Davies said. "I don't know how it happen but it might be some kind of defect with the charm."</p><p>"A defect?" Marco scoffed. "It was so close to hitting Allie right in the head! Are you aware of the damage that could've done?! She could've gotten a concussion!"</p><p>I grabbed onto Marco's arm and tugged him back a little.</p><p>"It's not his fault." I said. "Let's just—"</p><p>"It <em>is </em>his fault!" Marco yelled, staring at Davies. "Mate, you're the captain. It's your responsibility to make sure there <em>are </em>no defects!"</p><p>"Why don't you calm down for a minute?" Davies asked. "Listen to me, Partridge. I <em>did </em>check them before the tryouts but there <em>was </em>no defects."</p><p>"So what?" Marco asked with a shrug. "One of them just suddenly broke during a match and almost bashed Allie's head in?"</p><p>"Marco!" I tugged at his arm again and he finally decided to back up and turn around to walk back towards Fred, George and Lee. I turned to Davies. "I'm so sorry. I know it's not your fault. Marco's just very protective."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I can tell. I really am sorry that happened. No one was harmed right?"</p><p>"No. We weren't." I shook my head before I looked towards the mid of the pitch where the students were still waiting for instructions. I looked at Davies again. "Eleanor is an excellent chaser and our team would be lucky to have her."</p><p>Then I turned back around and walked back to my friends and my boyfriend, giving Eleanor a thumbs up on my way.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked me when I walked past her.</p><p>"Of course." I smiled at her. "It didn't hit anyone."</p><p>When I got to the bleachers, I sat down between Fred and George instead of sitting in George's lap like I did before.</p><p>Marco was staring angrily at Davies while cracking his knuckles, then his neck.</p><p>I hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. Not since I was thrown off my broom a few years ago, hit in the side by a bludger.</p><p>I had a feeling that Carrington had something to do with it. First of all, she was basically trying to break George and I up a few days ago after admitting to liking a guy who was already in a relationship.</p><p>Second of all, I made out with George while making sure she was watching it, just to let her know that he was happy with me and not unhappy like she said in the library.</p><p>Though, I couldn't tell anyone that I thought she had done this.</p><p>I had no proof and I would sound crazy.</p><p>I mean, trying to ruin my relationship is one thing, but trying to physically hurt me is another and that takes one messed up person.</p><p>"Are you okay?" George asked and slid his hand to the inside of my thigh, tapping his fingers against my leg.</p><p>"I am." I assured him, smiling up at me. "Don't worry."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I could get drunk on this, couldn't I?" I asked and took a sip of George's Butterbeer as he, Fred and Lee had snuck bottles of it into the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>"You'd have to drink a lot of it." George told me. "You're a lightweight so you'd probably get drunk off a few. That's why you're not getting your own."</p><p>Right, he's allowed me to take sips of his but none of the boys want to give me my own.</p><p>George was sitting in one of the armchairs in the common room and I sat on his lap, my legs over the armrest.</p><p>Marco was sitting on the sofa with Lee and Fred, all drinking.</p><p>Granger was here too, sleeping in the other armchair, her own drink still in her hand.</p><p>The Gryffindor quidditch team were celebrating their new keeper. Ron had gotten the position.</p><p>Eleanor actually made <em>our </em>team as chaser but we celebrated earlier and she was even allowed to taste some Butterbeer.</p><p>"You know what happened today?" Marco asked, staring into the fire. "I got bloody detention with Umbridge."</p><p>I took the bottle of Butterbeer from George's hand and took a large sip before handing it back to him.</p><p>"Babe, you need to relax on that." He chuckled.<br/>"You can't get drunk on school grounds."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"So Marco can get high and kick Fred's hair, but I can't get drunk?"</p><p>"Not with Umbridge being here." Fred shook his head at me before looking at Marco. "What did you do to get detention?"</p><p>Marco shrugged and lifted his bottle, mumbling into it before taking a sip.</p><p>"What was that?" Lee cocked an eyebrow and Marco sighed, lowering the bottle, staring down at it.</p><p>"I told her she was too uptight and needed a good fuck." He said. "And then I proceeded to say that no one wanted to fuck her loose cunt."</p><p>There was a moment of silence before the other four of us broke into laughter while Marco sat there, an embarrassed look on his face.</p><p>Then the portrait hole opened and Potter entered, head hanging low while Ron launched forwards.</p><p>"Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm keeper!"</p><p>"What? Oh — brilliant!" Potter responded and forced a smile that I from a distance could tell was fake.</p><p>"Have a Butterbeer." Ron said and pushed a bottle in Potter's face. "I can't believe it — where's Hermione gone?"</p><p>"She's there." Fred spoke quickly and pointed to Granger in the armchair.</p><p>"Well, she said she was pleased when I told her." Ron said with a shrug.</p><p>"Let her sleep." George hurried to say when Ron had started to approach Granger.</p><p>"Come here Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you!" Katie Bell called. "We can take off his name and put yours on instead."</p><p>As Ron walked over to Bell, my eyes then followed Johnson as she walked over to Potter. It was weird knowing that her and George has slept together. Especially because she also dated Fred later on.</p><p>
  <em>She's certainly got a type.</em>
</p><p>"Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier, Potter." I heard Johnson say as I leaned into George, my head under his chin. "It's stressful this managing lark, you know. I'm starting to think I was a bit hard on Wood sometimes."</p><p>She then glanced to Ron.</p><p>"Look, I know he's your best mate, but he's not fabulous. I think with a bit of training, he'll be all right, though. He comes from a family of good Quidditch players. I'm banking on him turning out to have a bit more talent than he showed, to be honest. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper both flew better this evening but Hooper's real whiner, he's always moaning about something or other, and Vicky's involved in all sorts of societies. She admitted herself that that if training clashed with her Charms Club she'd put Charms first. Anyway, we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so just make sure you're there this time. And do me a favour and help Ron as much as you can, okay?"</p><p>
  <em>I am not listening to their conversation.</em>
</p><p>"Shit!" I cursed and basically jumped out of George's lap, rushing over to Marco. I leaned down over him and grabbed his bottle, placing it on the table. "Mate, we've got practice."</p><p>Marco looked at me as if I was an idiot.</p><p>"Did you just call me mate?" He asked. "Babe, I'm not just one of your mates. Either you call me babe, Marco or bestie."</p><p>"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Quidditch practice. Davies is gonna absolutely murder us."</p><p>Marco pressed his lips together and squinted his eyes as if considering whether or not he wanted to show up.</p><p>"Dude!" I exclaimed, hitting his chest.</p><p>"Why are you calling me dude?!" He argued. "Don't call me that and don't call me mate! It hurts coming from you."</p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>"Alright, I'm sorry. <em>Babe... </em>you coming? We really gotta go."</p><p>He held up his hands in surrender before pulling himself up to stand. While saying goodbye to Fred and Lee, I walked over to George and leaned over him, kissing him softly.</p><p>"Have fun at practice." He grinned. I simply repaid the grin, biting down on my tongue before kissing him again.</p><p>"Allie!" Marco called, already on his way out of the common room. "Weren't you the one rushing <em>me?"</em></p><p>I flipped him off before turning towards Fred and Lee who were looking quite flirtatious at the moment.</p><p>"I'll see you later guys." I gave them a wave and they barely acknowledged me before I left the common room with Marco, the two of us hurrying down the stairs.</p><p>"We also need to change first." I sighed. "We're like... twenty minutes late. He's going to murder us."</p><p>"Well... this is why I needed to be captain." Marco told me. "If I had that position, no one would be mad at me for being late."</p><p>"<em>Everyone </em>would be mad at you." I said. "The only difference is that no one could throw you off the team... unless someone complains with a good reason. Then Flitwick could throw you off."</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"No one is kicking me off the team." He said. "They can try but I'll get your dad to sue."</p><p>"My dad."</p><p>"Your dad." He nodded. "Believe it or not— your dad has a soft spot for me."</p><p>"Love, my dad has said about twenty words to you in total since the first time I brought you home." I said. "I don't think he really cares about you."</p><p>Marco pouted but then broke into a smile and threw an arm around me as we walked outside and made our way to the covered bridge so we could get off grounds and towards the quidditch changing rooms.</p><p>"But <em>I </em>care about you." I said, wrapping my arm around his back. "And I'll get my mum to sue if they kick you off the team."</p><p>Marco smiled at me as if he was proud. He did that sometimes. Mostly when I agreed with him about something.</p><p>When we reached the changing rooms, he walked into the boys room and I went into the girls.</p><p>Once we got changed into our uniforms and had our brooms, we met outside and made our way down to the pitch.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill Davies before he gets to kill us." Marco told me. "After all, I'm still pissed at him for letting a bludger almost hit you."</p><p>
  <em>Should I tell him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna tell him.</em>
</p><p>"I think Carrington jinxed it." I said. Marco immediately froze dead in his tracks as he stared at me.</p><p>I was forced to stop as well, turning to look back at him.</p><p>"Carrington? Your sister?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"She was staring at George and I so I decided to make out with him to let her know I'm with him and that she can't change that, and then we almost got hit by a bludger."</p><p>"You think Carrington jinxed it?" He asked before he continued to walk. "That fucking bitch."</p><p>I followed behind, biting my lip at how angry Marco suddenly looked. He had been a lot more angry lately and then I remembered how he told me he was in the angry stage of grieving.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell were you?!" Davies shouted when he saw us nearing the pitch. He was in mid air as they were all practicing, my little sister being there too. "Practice started thirty-five minutes ago!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's that?" Fred asked as he joined George, Lee and I on the ground in the seventh floor corridor.</p><p>"A newspaper." Lee deadpanned, earning a slap to the back of his head.</p><p>"It's last weeks Daily Prophet." I explained. "Someone trespassed at the Ministry."</p><p>"Really?" Fred raised his eyebrows in question. "Well, read it woman."</p><p>I inhaled sharply as I looked at him, watching the regret slowly creep on his face.</p><p>"Oooh." It came from George. "Bad move. Absolutely <em>terrible </em>move."</p><p>"You're about to be slaughtered." Lee commented as I reached for my knife, then realised I left it in my dormitory.</p><p>"Shit." I mumbled. "The next time I see my knife, I'll threaten you."</p><p>"Can't wait." Fred grinned, and I looked my eyes before looking down at the newspaper.</p><p>"Sturgis Podmore, thirty-eight, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on August thirty-first. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refuse to speak on his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban."</p><p>I folded the newspaper and handed it back to George who earlier had snatched it from Eleanor, promising to get it back to her.</p><p>"Imagine being locked up in Azkaban for six months." I said. "I think I'd turn mad."</p><p>"You're <em>already </em>mad." Fred commented, causing me to look at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did I <em>hurt </em>you in any way? You seem to be on my back today." I said. "Well, you're always on my back but never <em>this </em>much."</p><p>He simply smiled, shaking his head slowly.</p><p>"You're fun to mess with."</p><p>"Hmm." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Let's see how fun it is when I do have my knife."</p><p>"What are you gonna do then?" Fred asked. "Are you gonna cut me like you cut George?"</p><p>My eyes widened and Fred gestured towards George before I turned to look at him. George laughed, leaning his head back against the wall before I looked at Fred again.</p><p>"That was an accident!" I exclaimed. "And it was rather his fault than it was mine."</p><p>"Oh!" George laughed. "Is that so? It was my fault but your knife?"</p><p>"Well, weren't <em>you </em>the one who grabbed onto my wrist, pressed the blade harder against your neck while challenging me?"</p><p>"You're right about that." He nodded. "But you're the one who started by putting a knife to my throat."</p><p>"You put knife to his—" Lee sighed. "...what kind of relationship do you have going on? If you keep trying to kill him, Allie, you won't get to marry the guy."</p><p>My eyes widened again and so did Lee's.</p><p>I had told him I was thinking about marriage with George in the future, but I hadn't told George that.</p><p>"What?" George questioned. I could feel his eyes burn into my skin but I refused to look at him. "You— <em>what?"</em></p><p>"Marco must be out of detention by now." I said and hurried to my feet, gathering my stuff.</p><p>"You ruin absolutely everything." Fred told Lee who instantly started defending himself.</p><p>"Allie." George tried to catch my gaze.</p><p>"I'll talk to you later." I sent him a small smile. "I just need to— <em>Marco."</em></p><p>I then looked at Lee and slowly moved a finger across my neck, gesturing that I'd kill him.</p><p>Then I walked towards the doors, leaving the corridor.</p><p>
  <em>That was awkward.</em>
</p><p>"Oh Allie!" I heard George sing somewhere behind me, and I automatically started running but I head his steps fasten and then he was running as well.</p><p>I am <em>literally </em>running away from confrontation.</p><p>Students were looking our way as we ran. George kept chasing me — he didn't seem to grow tired, through I certainly was.</p><p>"Stop chasing me!"</p><p>"Then stop running!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh for Christ sake.</em>
</p><p>I turned a corner and let my hand ran along the side of it so support me, but I ended up slipping, though I managed to get back on my feet quickly enough to get back to the speed I had been running.</p><p>He's got long legs and <em>should </em>be able to catch up with me but I'm a fast runner.</p><p>You see, at Quidditch practice, the Ravenclaw team always run laps as well, thinking it'll help with our shape, and it <em>does </em>help. It makes our leg muscles stronger and that's a good thing if you're accidentally hanging upside down from your broom and need to rely on your legs to hold you from falling and breaking your neck.</p><p>I'm speaking from experience.</p><p>Not about the breaking ones neck. I've never broken my leg. No, but I <em>have </em>fallen off my broom at a height where I ended up in the hospital wing.</p><p>Then a door to a classroom opened and before I got the chance, I ran straight into it, falling back onto my ass with a whimper.</p><p>"For Christ sake." I muttered, making a face at the pain in both head and ass.</p><p>"And this is why we don't run from our problems." George told me. "<em>Literally."</em></p><p>The door closed and I looked up at my father who had left the classroom with Professor Umbridge.</p><p>"Oh shit." I cursed while George helped me up.</p><p>"What was that?" Umbridge asked in her usual high-pitched tone. "Do you believe it's appropriate to use that sort of language? Or to run around like that, acting like some kind of wild child?"</p><p>Dad held up a hand to shut her up.</p><p>"That's my daughter." He said. "You don't speak to my daughter like that."</p><p>Umbridge looked at him and gave some sort of scoff before she turned around and walked away.</p><p>"So—" I breathed, looking up at my dad. "...your taste in women has worsened."</p><p>"I was speaking to her about her... <em>detention strategies." </em>He said. "And I told her to leave my daughters alone. That means you, Eleanor—"</p><p>"Yeah thanks." I interrupted. "I know who your daughters are."</p><p>He let out a sigh, glanced at George before looking at me.</p><p>"Stay out of trouble, Allie. Professor Umbridge won't be causing you any harm but try and stay out of the searchlight either way."</p><p>He turned around to walk away and I found myself feeling some kind of pity for the man.</p><p>"Fuck." I cursed quietly before looking up at George. "I'll just be one second."</p><p>He nodded, smiling at me as he knew what I was going to do. He leaned back against the wall as I followed my father.</p><p>"Dad!" I called out, causing him to turn around and cock an eyebrow at me.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him.</p><p>He seemed to be taken back by the action, but then slowly wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on the side of my head as I rested it against his chest.</p><p>I know he hasn't been the best father, but I do know he truly cares and he's trying to change.</p><p>I've just been my stubborn self, fighting back and I need to try and let him prove himself.</p><p>I pulled out of the hug and bit my lip before I looked up at him.</p><p>"What kind of detention strategies?" I asked. "You said you'd told her not to hurt us."</p><p>My dad nodded.</p><p>"I don't want you to worry about that, munchkin." He told me. "I'm sure you have some studying to do, yeah? You did great in appirition class today. I have to get on home but I'll see you next day."</p><p>I nodded and my dad smiled softly before he turned around and continued walking again.</p><p>A sigh escaped my mouth as I turned around and looked at George who was smiling at me.</p><p>"Can we talk about what Lee said up in the corridor?" He asked as I slowly walked over to him. He cupped my face and looked at my head. "You've got a bump on your forehead by the way."</p><p>"Wha—" I raised a hand to feel for it on my forehead and sighed when I felt it. I flinched automatically. "Great."</p><p>He looked at the bump for a moment before his eyes flicked down to meet mine.</p><p>"You're thinking about a life of marriage with me, huh?"</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him.</p><p>"Oh shut up."</p><p>He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me, but I dodged his lips and backed up.</p><p>"Oi! Get back here Miss Alliandra!"</p><p>"I'd rather not." I said and sent him a sassy look. "You can get a kiss when we're in the common room. Marco must've come back from detention and I want to know what my dad meant by detention strategies."</p><p>As I made my way towards the end of the corridor, George followed me. He caught up with me quickly and leaned down slightly to grab my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine.</p><p>"Blackmailing me with a kiss." George tutted at me. "How very naughty of you."</p><p>I made a face as I looked up at him.</p><p>"I won't call you daddy if you don't call me naughty." I said, holding up my pinky on the hand that wasn't intertwined with his. "Deal?"</p><p>He chuckled and wrapped his pinky around mine.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"And you say you don't have daddy issues." He scoffed, making me wide my eyes. "Yeah, Marco told me about your conversation. You don't need to be embarrassed, my love. It's not your fault you seek a parental figure in your relationship."</p><p>
  <em>Oh he did not just say that...</em>
</p><p>"Baby... do you <em>like </em>your dick?" I asked. "Because I have a knife in my room and I'd like to think it fits perfectly to cut sausage."</p><p>George looked at me as if I had just punched him in the balls.</p><p>"Allie, first of all... don't refer to my penis as a sausage, and second if all... don't you <em>dare </em>go near it with your knife."</p><p>"I won't." I shrugged. "But only because you didn't mean what you said. I don't have daddy issues. <em>And... </em>don't say the word penis."</p><p>
  <em>"Penis."</em>
</p><p>I looked up at him as he tried to challenge me.</p><p>"Oh, alright." I nodded slowly, letting go of his hand which then caused him to look at me like I broke his head. "Then you won't be getting any kisses."</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"I don't care." He said but he sounded offended. "I don't <em>need </em>your kisses anyway."</p><p>I playfully rolled my eyes and led the way up the Ravenclaw tower. I answered the riddle and we entered.</p><p>My eyes immediately landed on Marco who was sitting by the table, his arm on the table. He kept it far away from himself and he hid his face in his other arm.</p><p>"What—"</p><p>"Marco?" I interrupted George who was seeing exactly what I saw. In a matter of seconds, I was by Marco's side, looking at his hand that was almost covered in blood and it was still dripping from the words that was carved into his skin at least ten times.</p><p>
  <em>I must not misbehave</em>
</p><p>"What the fuck!" I exclaimed, gently wrapping my fingers around his wrist to lift his hand so I could examine it better.</p><p>I looked at the words for another moment before I looked at Marco. His eyes were squeezed shut, his forehead rested against his bicep. He was sweating a little and his breathing was hallow.</p><p>"Did Umbridge do this?" I asked, running my other fingers into his hair to comfort him.</p><p>George joined us by the table and took a look at his hand before looking at me.</p><p>"I think she did the same thing to Potter when he got detention on the first day of classes."</p><p>I looked at George, my eyebrows knitted together in a frown and my lips slightly parted in shock.</p><p>"What— this is bloody torture. She can't just— we're students!"</p><p>I looked at Marco again as I repeatedly ran my fingers into his hair.</p><p>"Marco?"</p><p>He lifted his head a little and glanced at his hand before looking away.</p><p>"I think I'm going to faint." He breathed. "I feel quite dizzy."</p><p>He's not the best when it comes to blood. Especially not when it's a lot of it.</p><p>"George, stay with him." I said. "I need to get some water and a cloth before I wrap it."</p><p>George took over with holding Marco's hand and comforting him while I ran up to my dormitory.</p><p>I found one of my washcloths and my bowl of skincare products. I poured the products onto my bed, then hurried back downstairs.</p><p>I placed the bowl on the table and put the cloth down before I pulled out my wand and tapped the bowl.</p><p>
  <em>"Aguamenti."</em>
</p><p>Water filled in the bowl and I quickly put my wand down before completing dipping the cloth in the water.</p><p>George held his hand while I carefully cleaned up the blood and the wounds, from time to time glancing at Marco who hissed with pain.</p><p>"This is what my dad talked about." I said. "Her detention strategies."</p><p>"Strategies?" Marco scoffed. "It's not a bloody strategy. She made me write lines with a special quill. I was nearly finished with the first line when I felt it getting carved into my hand, and after writing it about twenty or more times, it started bleeding so much that the parchment was almost fucking covered."</p><p>
  <em>Twenty or more times?</em>
</p><p>"We need to speak to someone about it." I said, then mumbled a <em>'sorry' </em>when I accidentally pressed too hard, causing him to wince at the pain. "We'll go to Dumbledore about it—"</p><p>"And what would that do?" Marco asked. "The woman was hired by the ministry, not by Dumbledore himself."</p><p>"There should be someone we can talk to." George said. "The Ministry."</p><p>"That's cute." Marco mumbled and hissed again. "As if they'd do shit."</p><p>Neither of us said anything else. The water in the bowl was slowly turning red from all the blood, but shortly after, his hand was clean, through still bleeding.</p><p>I put the cloth in the water and picked up my wand, carefully tapping his hand.</p><p>
  <em>"Ferula."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Chapter 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was breathing heavily as I grabbed my knife from the drawer in my nightstand and then barged out of my dormitory.</p><p>Marco and George who was sitting down in the common room, both looked up at me as I walked along the railing, headed for the stairs.</p><p>"Allie, babe, what are you doing?" Marco asked softly.</p><p>George had been making sure he drank some water and ate something because he felt dizzy after seeing all that blood on his hand.</p><p>"Angel?" George questioned when I came hurrying down the stairs.</p><p>"What've you got in your hand, Allie?" Marco asked and sat up straight, the both of them watching me.</p><p>As I neared the door, George had hurried after me and slid in front of me. He rested a hand against the wall, the other hand on his hips and his ankles were crossed while he looked down at me.</p><p>"Get out of my way."</p><p>"Get out of your way?" He questioned. "<em>Nah. </em>I'd rather you turn around, walk over to that table—"</p><p>He pointed towards where Marco sat.</p><p>"...and give Marco the knife so he can look after it until you're stable enough to carry it yourself."</p><p>I took a step closer to George and pointed the knife up at him while I gritted my teeth together.</p><p>"Get. Out. Of my. Way." I told him, letting out a breath. "I'm gonna give Umbridge's something to match her awful clothing."</p><p>I spun the knife around between my fingers.</p><p>"You're adorable." He grinned, tilting his head, then his smile dropped and he lowered himself down to my level. "Now turn around and sit your arse in that seat over there."</p><p>
  <em>Why is that so hot?</em>
</p><p>I smirked when a thought popped into my mind and I leaned in, running a hand to the back of his neck.</p><p>"Get out of my way and I'll blow you—"</p><p>"No persuading with sex!" Marco yelled, causing us both to look at him. "Don't look at me like that. I basically <em>invented </em>sex persuasion, so I know what it looks like."</p><p>While I looked at Marco, George suddenly grabbed my wrist and managed to twist the knife out of my hand.</p><p>I looked at him and watched as he closed it and waved it at me before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me over to the table.</p><p>Marco held up his hands and George threw it at him. My best friend caught the knife and pushed it into his pocket.</p><p>"As if that's gonna stop me from getting it." I mumbled to myself. George pulled out a chair for me and I scowled at him before I sat down, my arms folded over my chest.</p><p>"Aw, don't be mad." George pouted and leaned on the table, arms folded near where I sat. He then reached over and bopped my nose.</p><p>"Karma will hit her one day." Marco said. "So don't waste your time on trying to kill her."</p><p>"Murder doesn't solve anything." George added. "It doesn't do anything but give you a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."</p><p>"Maybe I <em>want </em>a cell with my name on it." I looked at George. "Ever thought of that?"</p><p>He hummed, smiling as he scanned my face.</p><p>"Absolutely adorable."</p><p>"Can you two stop being such a cute little couple for one moment?" Marco asked. "It's annoying when I don't have <em>my </em>boyfriend."</p><p>George grinned as he looked at Marco.</p><p>"Do you need cuddles? I'll give you cuddles."</p><p>Marco's pout slowly turned into a shy grin as he stood up and walked over, throwing his arms around George.</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>George laughed as he hugged him back. I looked at them as they just stood there, hugging without letting go.</p><p>"Wait, I want cuddles too!" I decided as I pushed myself out of the chair and moved underneath their arms before hugging them both.</p><p>While hugging, I slowly moved my hand towards Marco's pocket, trying to get my knife back.</p><p>Then he grabbed onto my wrist and we all broke the hug. The two looked at me while I looked up at Marco.</p><p>"You sneaky little—"</p><p>"What?" I asked. "Sneaky little what? Are you gonna call me a bitch? Go on then... call me a bitch."</p><p>"I think you just said it perfectly yourself." He grinned. "You're not getting back the knife unless you prove to me that you won't go absolutely crazy. The Silverberry blood is full of anger issues and right now, I can see that anger in your eyes."</p><p>I tried to reach for his pocket again, but Marco slapped my hand away.</p><p>"You're not getting it."</p><p>"Give me back my knife, Marco!"</p><p>"No!" He argued, slapping my hand once again when I tried to reach for his pocket. He started backing up and as he went to walk up towards his dormitory, I tried to follow but George wrapped an arm around my stomach and kept me back.</p><p>"Marcus Pablo Partridge!" I yelled. "Give me back my knife or I write William and tell him you're being a little bitch towards me!"</p><p>Marco flipped me off and continued into his dormitory while George kept his arms around me so I couldn't get away.</p><p>"Babe, relax." He told me softly while I tried fighting him. "Calm down and I'll let go of you."</p><p>I sighed and relaxed in his arms, waiting for him to let go before I launched towards the stairs, through I didn't get one step before I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground.</p><p>George's laughter filled the common room and when I turned to look at him, he had fallen to the ground from laughing so hard.</p><p>"Shut up." I muttered and sat up with a sigh, looking at George.</p><p>He had leaned back against the sofa, laughing into his hand.</p><p>"It's not even that funny." I said as I crawled over to him and threw my leg over his body to straddle his hips.</p><p>George ran his fingers into my hair, getting them tangled up before pulling my head down so he could kiss me shortly.</p><p>Then he made a face of pain and placed his hands against his heart.</p><p>"I love you so much that it hurts." He breathed. "And <em>that's </em>not funny."</p><p>I placed my hands up on the armrest, staring at George's face before I rocked my hips against his so get closer to his body.</p><p>He hissed and made a face again, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Ooh, don't do that."</p><p>I kept my hands on the armrest while leaning down, kissing him before smiling at him.</p><p>He placed a hand against my jaw, his thumb stroking my skin while he slid his other hand under my robes, ran it over my collarbone and down over my clothed cleavage.</p><p>"You can't stop thinking about my blowjob request, can you?"</p><p>His eyes flicked up to mine and he smiled when he saw the grin on my face.</p><p>"Can you blame me?"</p><p>I chuckled and reached into the pocket of his robes where he kept Eleanor's newspaper.</p><p>"Haven't you already read it?" George asked, dropping his hands to my thighs.</p><p>"Only some of it." I shrugged. "I haven't yet to check the page where Skeeter proceeds to accuse me of Cedric's death."</p><p>I felt an aching pain in my heart when I mentioned Cedric, but I ignored it as I opened the newspaper.</p><p>"Maybe you should stop reading it every time." George told me. "It's become an obsession and I'm not sure that's completely healthy."</p><p>"I don't have an obsession." I told him. "I'd just like to read what she thinks of me. If I ever meet her in person again, I'll punch her jaw out of place."</p><p>I met Skeeter once when she came to interview the champions.</p><p>
  <em>Annoying bitch.</em>
</p><p>"Oh look." I said when I found the page. "Do you want me to read it out loud? I'll read it out loud."</p><p>George chuckled softly but nodded at me to read it to him.</p><p>"The Aurors has yet to make any arrest on the murder of Cedric Diggory. The famous Harry Potter claims that he who must not be named returned from the death and is the reason for the tragic loss of Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory. Should we believe him or should we protest against the ministry until they put the real murderer behind bars. Yes, I am talking about Augustus Silverberry's own flesh and blood... Allie Silverberry. The evidence are all there. She disappeared before the final task and she showed up after. She—"</p><p>The newspaper was snatched from my hands. I looked at George with an accusing expression, but he simply folded it and pushed it back into his pocket.</p><p>"You shouldn't be reading that." He told me. "We both know what she writes isn't true."</p><p>"Yeah but she writes that shit for the whole wizarding world to read." I said. "And no one believes Potter about you-know-who being back so of course they're gonna trust Skeeter when she says I'm the one who did it."</p><p>"So what?" He asked. "Who cares what everyone thinks? The Aurors know you didn't do it. The Ministry knows you didn't do it and your friend and family know that you're innocent. It really doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."</p><p>I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"You're right." I nodded. "I'll stop obsessing over it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Chapter 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you reading that again?" I asked George who was sitting with the very same newspaper that I read in yesterday.</p><p>Eleanor was probably gonna get impatient soon and want it back though so he'd have to hurry up.</p><p>"Percy has talked to the newspaper." He said. "It's in here."</p><p>"Huh?" I got to my feet and walked over behind the sofa. I ran my hands to his chest as I leaned down and rested my chin on his shoulder so I could read. "Wait—"</p><p>I placed a finger against some big letters on the page he was on. "...how did I miss that?"</p><p>
  <b>MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR</b>
</p><p>"She's a high inquisitor." I sighed. "That's just great."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Fred questioned and threw a grape into his mouth.</p><p>"It means that she's now got a whole lot more power." I said. "She can look into the teachers and decide which ones to let go off."</p><p>"Huh." He nodded slowly. "She could do us a favour there and fire Snape. I don't think he likes me much."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't get to say anything before George read from the newspaper.</p><p>"'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time, said Junior assistant to the minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of'"</p><p>"Percy said that?" I asked and George hummed, showing me the newspaper make clearly.</p><p>Over the summer, Percy had got promoted and when he told his parents, they didn't approve because he works so much closer to Fudge and they don't like Fudge. They had a fight and Percy cut ties with his family.</p><p>"He sent Ron a letter a few days ago." Fred spoke. "Told him to drop Harry and that he's glad he didn't go the Fred and George way by not becoming a prefect. He's a dickhead."</p><p>He rolled his eyes as he spoke.</p><p>"He's still our brother." George shrugged before looking at the newspaper again, then looked at me. "Do you want to read the rest?"</p><p>I scanned the page before I shook my head.</p><p>"Not right now. There's a lot." I said. George nodded slightly as he went back to reading, and I turned my head so I could kiss the skin under his jaw.</p><p>"My fiancé loves me!" Marco's voice filled the common room as he walked down the stairs with what looked like a letter in his hand. "I wrote him about the whole Umbridge incident and he is <em>angry."</em></p><p>He sat down on the sofa with a satisfied smile.</p><p>"And you're happy because he's angry?" Lee asked.</p><p>"Nope." Marco shook his head. "I'm happy because he's being protective over me."</p><p>I grinned.</p><p>"Daddy issues!" I sang as I walked closer to him and ran my fingers into his hair to mess up his hair. "Needing validation from your loved one."</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"Says you." He commented. "You are the one who yelled at <em>your </em>boyfriend to go date Carrington because she's <em>prettier."</em></p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the prettier part, and I stared at him in shock before I looked at George who also didn't seem to know how he knew that.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I asked and looked at Marco again. "Don't tell me you heard our fight."</p><p>"I certainly did." He nodded. "After I scolded her for speaking to you in that way, I followed you and five. I did <em>not </em>expect you to be <em>that </em>dramatic."</p><p>
  <em>Bitch.</em>
</p><p>"Do you want me to hit you?" I asked. "I'll hit you."</p><p>"Then hit me."</p><p>
  <em>I hit him.</em>
</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>I then flipped him off and as I turned to walk away, Marco had jumped over the sofa and tackled me to the ground.</p><p>"Marcus!" I yelled as he got on top of me and pinned my hands down on either side of my head.</p><p>"Apologise!"</p><p>"For what?!"</p><p>"For hitting me in the head and flipping me off!"</p><p>I groaned out of frustration and tried to fight him off, but Marco being twice my size, he was stronger and kept me down with ease.</p><p>He was not going easy on me.</p><p>When he did go easy on me, I'd know because then he'd all of sudden be weaker than me.</p><p>"If you think I'm going to apologise—" I laughed. "...then—"</p><p>"Then I'm stupider than a giraffe." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know."</p><p>"What?!" I gasped. "I wasn't going to— don't you <em>ever </em>call giraffes stupid again!"</p><p>Marco frowned down at me for a short second before he laughed softly.</p><p>"They're <em>stupid."</em></p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to fight him again but his grip on my wrists only tightened.</p><p>"This is so weird." Lee commented. "George, another guy is <em>sitting </em>on your girlfriend and you're laughing about it?"</p><p>"What do you mean; <em>another guy?" </em>George scoffed. "That's Marco."</p><p>Marco's expression changed and he sat up straight, letting go of my wrists to look back at George.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>As he was distracted, I kneed Marco between the legs which made him shriek with pain as he rolled off of me and landed on the floor, cupping his groin to soothe the pain while I got to my feet.</p><p>"That's for bloody attacking me." I said, straightening out my trousers and then my jumper.</p><p>I walked to the sofa and decided to roll over it so I could lie on George's lap, but instead I ended up on the floor on the other side of the sofa.</p><p>George, Fred and Lee all broke into laughter while Marco slowly got to his feet and leaned on the back of the sofa.</p><p>"That's karma for kneeing me in my holy area."</p><p>"<em>That's karma for kneeing me in my holy area." </em>I mocked, staying on the floor. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>I looked at George who was resting his arms against his knees, smiling down at me.</p><p>"You're clumsy."</p><p>"Am I?" I questioned. "I hadn't noticed."</p><p>I slowly got to my feet and sat down next to George who wrapped his arm over my shoulders.</p><p>"While you four sit here and feel all cozy—" Marco breathed. "...I'll go put some ice on my nuts. I now know how Will felt when I punched him there and it is <em>not </em>pleasant."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"Excuse me miss?" He asked and tapped my shoulder. "What would you say if I punched you in the boob?"</p><p>I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You've done that already." I said. "Hurt like a bitch."</p><p>"He's punched you in the boob?" Fred asked as Marco made his way upstairs. "Interesting."</p><p>"How's that interesting?" Lee asked. "Do you want to hit her in the boob or something?"</p><p>I frowned as I wrapped an arm over my boobs while looking at the two of them.</p><p>"Why would I want to hit her in the boob?" Fred asked, gesturing towards me. "What I meant was that it's interesting that it hurts just like it hurts for us to be punched or kicked between the legs."</p><p>I yawned as I rested my head against George's shoulder. He automatically leaned his head on top of mine.</p><p>"I'm gonna go." Fred spoke and pushed himself out of his chair, looking at George. "I'm gonna assume you want to stay."</p><p>"Uh-huh." George nodded, keeping his head rested on mine.</p><p>Fred then turned to Lee and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"No that's alright." Lee smiled. "I'll stay for a bit."</p><p>Fred nodded and walked closer to him. My eyes went wide when he leaned down and kissed Lee on the lips.</p><p>"Bye babe."</p><p>"I'll see you later!" Lee called out as Fred left the common room.</p><p>I pressed my lips together to hide the very excited shriek that wanted to leave my mouth.</p><p>Lee's eyes landed on George and I, and his expression dropped.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He called you babe." I giggled. "And you kissed."</p><p>"Well, yeah... we're dating."</p><p>"Yes but I've never seen it before!" I exclaimed. "And it is so cute!"</p><p>George laughed at how giddy I was being.</p><p>"I ship it!" I told Lee whose face turned into confusion.</p><p>"Why are you talking about ships?"</p><p>My face dropped.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Chapter 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here." George offered me a bite of his sandwich, knowing I loved taking some of his food. He had made it a habit to now save me a bite and he's always smile while watching me take it.</p><p>Today was no different. I took a bite of his sandwich while he held it and afterwards our eyes met. He smiled, watching me chew before he leaned down to kiss my cheek which caused me to chuckle.</p><p>"How many times do I have to ask you to keep the cuteness to a minimum?" Marco asked. "I get jealous?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Do you need a kiss?" George mocked. "I can give you a kiss."</p><p>I hurried up chewing so I could swallow it before I clamped a hand over George's mouth and looked at Marco.</p><p>"There will be no kissing my boyfriend." I said. "If you're that horny, go write Will."</p><p>"Oh I did." he nodded. "I wrote him a very dirty letter this morning if you know what I mean."</p><p>He winked at me and at the same time, George licked my hand, making me look at him.</p><p>"Did you just–" I made a face and removed my hand from his mouth, running it over his back to dry it. "...there."</p><p>"Did you just wipe your hand in my robes?"</p><p>"Well, it's your saliva." I shrugged. "Don't lick my hand the next time."</p><p>He hummed and watched me with a smirk.</p><p>"What <em>can</em> I lick then?"</p><p>"My vagina."</p><p>"Oh c'mon!" Lee groaned and put down his own sandwich as he had been in the middle of taking a bite. "That's disgusting! I just want to eat one meal without any of you coming with some disgusting comments about penises or vaginas."</p><p>As he spoke, Ron, Potter and Granger sat down at the Gryffindor table, between our group and the group that sat a bit away.</p><p>"Obviously I'd have been thrilled if I'd got an 'O'–"</p><p>"Hermione." Ron said sharply. "If you want to know what grades we got, ask!"</p><p>"I don't – I didn't mean – well, if you want to tell me–"</p><p>"I got a 'P'" Ron said. "Happy?"</p><p>"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Fred spoke, causing everyone to look at him. "Nothings wrong with a good healthy 'P'"</p><p>I mean, a P still means you've passed and if you're happy about the grade, that's great, but I think I'd faint if that was me. Maybe that's just my ego speaking.</p><p>"But..." Granger frowned. "'P' stands for..."</p><p>"Poor." Lee nodded. "Yeah but it's better than 'D', isn't it? 'Dreadful'?"</p><p>"I'd rather get an 'E' or an 'O'" I said, and reached for George's sandwich which he simply let me do, watching me again as I took a bite.</p><p>"Thank you!" Granger gestured towards me. "About the 'O'... I got an 'E'"</p><p>"And you're complaining?" Marco asked. "I got at least three 'P's and one 'D' last year."</p><p>All the attention turned to him.</p><p>"How in the world did you make head boy?" Lee asked, slowly shaking his head while Marco simply shrugged and continued to eat.</p><p>"So, top grade's 'O' for outstanding." Granger had started to explain Ron who who seemed to be confused about it. "Then there's 'A'–"</p><p>"No." George cut her off. "'E' for 'Exceeds Expectations' and I've always thought that Fred and I should've gotten an 'E' in everything because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."</p><p>I was the first to break into laughter and soon we were all laughing, expect Granger who was just looking at George who looked proud that he made everyone laugh.</p><p>"'D' should stand for dick." Marco blurted when he laughter died down. I looked at him and simply shook my head. "What? You love getting the d from George."</p><p>"Marco!" I exclaimed. "There are <em>children</em> present."</p><p>"I mean... is he lying?" George asked. I now looked at him and widened my eyes at him before swatting his arm.</p><p>"So..." Granger moved on. "After 'E', it's 'A' for 'Acceptable' and that's the last passing grade, right?"</p><p>"Wait what?" I laughed. "You don't pass on 'poor'... I thought you passed on 'poor'... how did I not know that?"</p><p>"Cause you're dumb." Marco snorted and simply grinned when I glared at him, then he looked at Granger. "So you're telling me that if all those tests last year had been my NEWTs exams, I would've failed."</p><p>Granger shrugged.</p><p>"I didn't tell you that. In fact, I wasn't telling you anything."</p><p>Marco frowned.</p><p>"Are you still mad at me?"</p><p>"For what?" she asked. "For spilling a drink on me at the Yule ball or for laughing about it?"</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>"Alright that was an accident!" Marco defended himself. "I was looking for someone to have a threesome with and you happened to be next to me when I tripped."</p><p>"Stop talking about threesomes, sex and genitals in front of three fifteen-year-olds." I said and reached over the table to flick him in the forehead.</p><p>"Why?" Marco asked me. "I lost my virginity at fifteen and you lost yours at sixteen. Granger here turns sixteen soon anyway."</p><p>"Alright." Granger decided to continue again. "So 'A' is the last passing grade..."</p><p>"Yep." Fred nodded and stabbed one of the rolls in his soup, guiding it into his mouth.</p><p>"Then you get 'P' for poor." Ron raised his arms in the air as a mock celebration. "And 'D' for dreadful."</p><p>"And then 'T'" George reminded him, pointing a finger at his younger brother.</p><p>"'T'?" Granger asked. "Even lower than a 'D'? What on earth does 'T' stand for?"</p><p>"'Troll'." George nodded, causing Potter to laugh, seeming to not know if George was joking or not.</p><p>"You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked the trio.</p><p>"No." said Granger. "Have you?"</p><p>"Just now, before lunch." George nodded. "Charms."</p><p>Right... George told me about that. Umbridge is inspecting lessons to see what teachers she needs to get rid of. I myself haven't had an inspection yet.</p><p>"What was it like?" Potter asked.</p><p>Fred shrugged.</p><p>"Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good... that was it."</p><p>"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down." George said. "He usually gets everyone through their exams all right."</p><p>"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Potter.</p><p>"Trelawney–"</p><p>"A 'T' if I ever saw one."</p><p>"–and Umbridge herself."</p><p>"Well." George smiled. "Be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today. Angelina'll go nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."</p><p>My eyes went wide and so did Marco's.</p><p>"We forgot practice this morning." we said in unison before I sighed and continued. "Weird Davies haven't scolded us about it yet."</p><p>Marco laughed.</p><p>"Boy is probably terrified of me."</p><p>"Or he's sick of you two always forgetting practices." Ron said with a shrug and I nodded, agreeing with him while Marco scoffed.</p><p>"He's definitely terrified of me."</p><p>"Marco." I spoke. "We need to start getting our shit together. We're the teams beaters but that doesn't mean we can't be replaced."</p><p>Later that day, Marco and I decided to bake cupcakes for our team to show them how very sorry we are for continuing to forget about practices so that's where we currently found ourselves... outside of the portrait that led us to the kitchen.</p><p>"I don't want to tickle the pear!"</p><p>"Well I don't want to tickle the pear either, it's weird!"</p><p>"This is such a Hufflepuff thing to do." he shook his head. "I'm positive this is Helga Hufflepuff's doing. Having to tickle a pear to gain access to the kitchen."</p><p>I looked at Marco before I sighed and stepped forwards, tickling the pear on the painting. Marco started laughing at how ridiculous it looked, but the portrait opened and we walked in.</p><p>It didn't take long to make the cupcakes, seeing as we were using magic. When we were finished, we gathered our team down in the Quidditch changing rooms. Everyone were sitting, apart from us and Davies who was watching us with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded over his chest.</p><p>"This is our apology." Marco grinned when we had passed out a cupcake to everyone. "Eat them. We made them so they're obviously fantastic."</p><p>As everyone took a bite, I decided to take one as well.</p><p>"We're sorry about forgetting quidditch." I said after chewing the bite I had taken from my own cupcake. "We're gonna take our shit together and we're gonna start showing up ten minutes earlier."</p><p>"Ten minutes?!" Marco exclaimed. "But that's ten minutes when I can be sleeping."</p><p>
  <em>"Marcus."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, fine." he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"These are good." Jeremy Stretton said and Eleanor quickly agreed, but my eyes went wide when I noticed that everyone's hair started turning into the colour of the frosting on their cupcake.</p><p>"Uh... guys." I said nervously, nodding towards the group of Ravenclaw Quidditch players. Davies was the first to look at the team, then looked at me and Marco while the rest of the team discovered the colours of their hair.</p><p>"Which one of you did that?" he asked before looking at Marco who could barely contain his laughter. "Partridge... I am <em>so</em> close to kicking you <em>off</em> the team."</p><p>"What?!" Marco exclaimed. "I didn't do anything but laugh! This shit is funny but it wasn't me."</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't?</em>
</p><p>The room was filled with chatter as the team joked and laughed about their hair, while Davies now looked at me.</p><p>"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "Don't look at me."</p><p>I picked up a lock of my now pink hair.</p><p>"My hair is coloured too. Why would I do that to myself?"</p><p>Davies walked over to me and put the cupcake in the bowl I was holding, then glanced at my hair.</p><p>"It's probably that boyfriend of yours." he said. "He and his brother has caused enough trouble at this school as it is."</p><p>"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "Don't talk about George and Fred like that. They weren't even there when we made the cupcakes."</p><p>"Uh... Allie?" Marco asked. Davies and I both looked at him. "George is the one who gave me the frosting."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Chapter 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"George Fabian Weasley!" my voice boomed through the common room after I said the password, but as soon as I entered, the Gryffindor Quidditch team broke into laughter at the sigh of me with pink hair.</p><p>I stopped and squinted my eyes before they went side when I realised what was going on.</p><p>"Oh alright." I folded my arms over my chest. "I see what's going on here. Well, it looks like your little prank misfired."</p><p>"Is that so?" George grinned. "Cause you look pretty pissed."</p><p>"Pissed?" I scoffed. "Nah... I uh– I've always wanted to dye my hair pink."</p><p>The Ravenclaw team once pulled a prank on the Gryffindor team and when they didn't get back at us, I thought they had forgotten it. Looks like I was wrong.</p><p>"You don't look like someone who wants her hair to be pink." Ron commented. I simply hummed and narrowed my eyes at him until he got scared and went to hide behind George as if <em>he</em> was gonna protect him if he made another comment.</p><p>"Payback is going to be sweet." I said through gritted teeth before I walked closer to the group of Gryffindor Quidditch players, leaning on the back of the sofa where Potter, Katie Bell and Angelina sat. "You lot might be brave but you're up against a bunch of Ravenclaw students here... who will win? Try and figure that one out."</p><p>"And who was dumb enough to take the frosting from George?" Angelina asked and looked up at me. "A Ravenclaw student."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"I gotta admit, he's smarter than that." I said and ran my tongue along my cheek before I looked at George who was watching me with an amused expression, his arms folded over his chest while Ron was still hiding from me behind him.</p><p>I kept staring at George, sending him a look that caused his expression to drop and I then automatically started smiling but not in a sweet may. I smiled at him like I was planning his murder.</p><p>"George" I said, now running my tongue along my top teeth. "Staircase... <em>now."</em></p><p>The group of Gryffindor students 'oooh'ed while George slowly followed me out of the common room. The portrait closed behind us and I made my way down the stairs while he followed.</p><p>"To my defence–"</p><p>"Quiet." I spoke, noticing how he gulped, his eyes glued to me.</p><p>"Yes<em> ma'am."</em></p><p>When we reached the fifth floor, I pushed the door opened and led the way into the corridor.</p><p>"Babe, where're we going?"</p><p>Instead of answering, I simply glanced at him, then sped up to the end of the corridor, walking through the arched doorway before I turned towards the black pair of double doors.</p><p>"The prefects bathroom?"</p><p><em>"Pine fresh."</em> I spoke, before the door unlocked, allowing me to opening it. I held the door open and looked at George with no expression. When he walked in, I closed the door behind him and locked it.</p><p>I walked over to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror.</p><p>"My hair looks like Umbridge's coat." I said. "Actually... it looks like all of her clothing."</p><p>George chuckled, walking behind me to watch me through the mirror while his hands came up to play with my pink locks.</p><p>"You're cute." he said, running his hand through my hair, starting from above my bangs. "Pink hair or not... you're still beautiful."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him.</p><p>"You on the other hand..." I made a face. "Yikes."</p><p>He let out a laugh and raised his eyebrows in an impressed expression before he pressed himself closer to me, my pelvis being pressed to the sink while his hand flew up to grab my throat, and I watched as my pupils dilated dramatically within a second.</p><p>"Would you look at that." he smirked, his eyes meeting mine through the mirror. "You don't find me beautiful, yet you react this way, hmm?"</p><p>
  <em>Dry mouth.</em>
</p><p>I gulped, closing my eyes for a moment to steady myself and when I opened them again, his smirk had only grown.</p><p>"It's funny how quickly I can turn you on, don't you think?" he asked before he leaned down and pushed the material of my jumper away from my shoulder with his nose before he kissed the crook of my neck.</p><p>When he ran his tongue along my skin, before finding my pulse point where he sucked, I inhaled sharply, tilting my head to one side to give him more access while I closed my eyes.</p><p>He hummed after a moment, sending vibrations through my skin before letting go of it and as our eyes met through the mirror again, he winked at me.</p><p>"That's gonna bruise." he whispered into my ear before he gently sucked on my earlobe, making me whimper in response.</p><p>"Let's fix up your hair, shall we?" he then asked, stepping away from me, smiling smugly over the fact that he took control from me. I turned around, looking at him as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a small vial with some see-through liquid in it. "This should do it."</p><p>I gave him a sceptical look which made him cock an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you not trust me?"</p><p>"Should I?" I asked. "I mean... look at my hair."</p><p>"Babe, it was a harmless prank" he laughed. "One we did to get back at you all for filling our beds with bugs and slugs three years ago."</p><p>I grinned at the memory. It had been my idea and I remember Marco being so hyped about it, giving me a high-five.</p><p>"I only have one of these." George told me, waving the vial in front of me. "I made it for you specifically in case your hair changed colour too. Otherwise you'll have to wait at least twelve hours."</p><p>
  <em>Hell no.</em>
</p><p>I grabbed the vial from his hand, popped it open and then drank all of it. It tasted like rotten eggs and stinky socks and I had to fought at the taste, but when I turned around, my hair slowly faded back to its old brown shade.</p><p>"Thank fuck." I breathed, handing him the now empty vial after I closed it. "Thank you."</p><p>I sent him a small smile before I walked towards the door.</p><p>"You don't want me to fix your other issue as well?"</p><p>I stopped and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p>"What issue?"</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>"The one between your legs."</p><p>I laughed as pointed a finger at him, shaking it while also shaking my head.</p><p>"Ha... that's funny. You think I'm gonna let you anywhere near this vagina after the stunt you pulled? You really <em>are </em>good at making jokes."</p><p>He hissed as if I just hurt him with my words, and I watched as he placed two hands over his heart.</p><p>"Ouch. You're wounding me, <em>Alliandra." </em>He grinned. "But didn't I have you basically moaning for me just a few minutes ago?"</p><p>"I— well.. I—"</p><p>He raised his eyebrows in an <em>I'm-waiting </em>expression but when he realised I had nothing, he went back to grinning.</p><p>"Not so cocky now, are you?"</p><p><em>"Not so cocky now, are you?" </em>I mocked before sending him a disgusted look. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>In response, he cooed at me, laughing as he leaned against the sink, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I love you." He smiled, cocking his head at me.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.</p><p>"Thanks babe. Hearing you say it back just warms my heart."</p><p>"You know what, <em>George? </em>Wipe that dumb grin off your face." I said. "I don't need you to make me come. I have two hands and a vibrating dildo."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Well you better get going then, huh?"</p><p>I flipped him off again and he returned the gesture before I continued towards the door.</p><p>"But I'll be in my dorm when you realise you need my help." His voice stopped me again just as I reached the door and had my hand on the handle.</p><p>I looked at him from over my shoulder.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"And they say romance is dead."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Chapter 116</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Normally I don't like drama.</p><p>I mean, I hate drama when I'm involved even though that happens quite a lot, but watching drama is something else.</p><p>That's gold.</p><p>And watching Angelina Johnson yell at Potter for getting another detention with Umbridge... that was amazing.</p><p>When McGonagall then made her way towards the Gryffindor table, my mouth formed an <em>'O' </em>and I clamped a hand over it while leaning into George, resting my head against his arm.</p><p>"Miss Johnson, how <em>dare </em>you make such a racket in the Great Gall! Five points from Gryffindor!"</p><p>
  <em>Take that, Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My boyfriend's in Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p>"But Professor — he's gone and landed himself in detention <em>again."</em></p><p>McGonagall turned to Potter.</p><p>"What's this, Potter? Detention? From whom?"</p><p>"From Professor Umbridge." Potter muttered while I tried to hide the fact that I wanted to laugh at the drama.</p><p>George too had a hard time containing his laugh so he was hiding it with food as he ate.</p><p>"Are you telling me—" McGonagall lowered her voice so that the curious Ravenclaws from the neighbour table couldn't hear her, though I still could and I was loving it. "...that after the warning I gave you last Monday, you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?"</p><p>"Yes." Potter muttered again.</p><p>"Potter, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"</p><p>
  <em>Ha!</em>
</p><p>"But — what? Professor, no!" Potter protested. "I'm already being punished by <em>her, </em>why do you have to take points as well?"</p><p>"Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever! No, no another word of complaint, Potter! And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch in the future or risk losing the team captaincy."</p><p>McGonagall then turned to me and I felt myself grow extremely small under her intense stare.</p><p>"Miss Silverberry... what colour is your tie?"</p><p>"Uh—" for some reason I looked down at my tie before looking at her again. "...blue?"</p><p>"Then what are you doing sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, I'm caught.</em>
</p><p>"Well, you see Professor... I was getting quite lonely sitting there by myself seeing as Marco—"</p><p>"Ahh, yes." She nodded. "I asked your sister to take you to the hospital wing."</p><p>"The what? Wait... which sister? I've got like... <em>three."</em></p><p>"Try having five brothers." George snickered under his breath, causing me to elbow him in the side.</p><p>"I'm talking about Carrington." McGonagall told me. "But seeing as she didn't get to you yet, I am telling you to go see Mr Partridge in the hospital wing."</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>As McGonagall turned and walked up to the staff table, I searched the great hall until my eyes landed on Carrington, sitting at the Slytherin table.</p><p>Our eyes met and she winked before taking a bite off of a slice of bread she was holding in her hand.</p><p>"Babe, you <em>did </em>hear what McGonagall said, right?" George asked and I looked at him, nodding while eating some of my cereal.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you acting so calm, woman?" Lee asked. "Our friend is in the hospital wing."</p><p>"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Yeah he probably just broke something again. Happens at least four times a year. I just need to finish my food, then I'll go see him."</p><p>They looked around at each other, obviously not getting why I was taking is so lightly. They just simply do not understand my friendship with Marco. I will get to him but he knows how much I love food.</p><p>"Your friendship is so weird." Angelina commented with a small laugh and I just simply smiled while shrugging.</p><p>"What if he was dying right now?" Fred asked me, folding his arms on the table so look at me.</p><p>"Yeah right." I laughed.</p><p>When I finished my cereal, I said goodbye to my friends and my boyfriend before I got up and left the Great Hall, making my way up the grand staircase and through the first-floor corridor where the hospital wing was located.</p><p>Though as I neared the hospital wing, I looked up from the floor and stopped for a minute out front as William stood there, leaning against the wall. He looked to be thinking about something.</p><p>"Will?" I asked which instantly got his attention. He looked at me and his expression softened a bit. "What're you doing here?"</p><p>I wrapped my arms around my brother, hugging him and he instantly hugged me back.</p><p>"They uh— they wanted to write his parents but Marco told them to write me instead so I came right away."</p><p>My expression dropped and I pulled out of the hug to look up at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Apparently he had a pretty big fall." He said with a slight frown on his face as he pushed his sleeves up to his elbows.</p><p>William's hair had grown quite a bit in less than a month which was when I last saw him.</p><p>"They found him unconscious outside." Will continued. "Which they found unusual, seeing as it was six in the morning and he had no reason to be out there."</p><p>I had absolutely no idea what to think. I frowned, feeling confused as to why Marco was outside at six in the morning on a Tuesday.</p><p>He hasn't been in the common room or in his dormitory this morning so I just thought he had gone to breakfast but when he wasn't in the Great Hall, I thought he was in the owlery to send William a letter or something.</p><p>"He's been hit in the head by a bludger pretty hard." William said and that was what really caught my attention.</p><p>Then I hurried past him and pulled open the doors to the hospital wing, walking straight in and towards the bed where Marco was lying.</p><p>Timothy sat at his side, staring at his twin brother who looked sleepy but the two were talking and joking about something.</p><p>Then Timothy looked at me, causing Marco to do so as well and his entire face lit up which made me smile.</p><p>"Allie!"</p><p>"Hi." I breathed, taking his hand. "How are you doing? McGonagall told me you were here but I just figured you'd broken a bone or something. William told me you were hit in the head?"</p><p>My eyes flicked to the stitched cut right above his eyebrow.</p><p>"It all happened so fast." He yawned. "I saw this note on my bed, told me to meet them outside in the transfiguration courtyard at six but when I walked out there, all I saw was the bludger right before it hit me."</p><p>William moved up to stand next to Marco's head and he sighed as he ran his fingers into his hair.</p><p>"Why would you do what a note says?" He asked. "Have you learned nothing from Defence Against the Dark Arts?"</p><p>"I didn't actually think that someone would try and ruin my brain."</p><p>
  <em>Well, it was already kinda ruined.</em>
</p><p>"I know what you're thinking right now, Allie." Marco said, a knowing grin forming on his face as he looked at me.</p><p>William looked at me and when he cocked an eyebrow at me, I swatted his arm while still holding Marco's hand.</p><p>"Stop using legitimacy on me!" I exclaimed. "You can't just read people's mind."</p><p>"It's not exactly reading." He told me. "I get an insight in your mind and your memories. Sometimes I do it on accident without even thinking about it."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and looked at Marco again as he looked at William before closing his eyes.</p><p>"Can we talk about the bloody reason he's in this bed?" Timothy asked. "Who would do this shit? I get that he's annoying piece of shit but—"</p><p>"Thanks brother." Marco muttered, raising his eyebrows without opening his eyes.</p><p>"...but who would do shit like this on purpose?"</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p>"Carrington?" William asked and looked at me again. I widened my eyes at him. "I'm sorry! It's a bad habit I've picked up when watching people in the leaky cauldron when I'm bored."</p><p>"If you read my mind one more time, I'm throwing you off the astronomy tower."</p><p>William decided to ignore me as he continued to brush his fingers through Marco's hair.</p><p>"Why would Carrington try and kill him?" William asked me.</p><p>"Because she's a fucking psychopath." Marco spoke instead of me. "She tried to steal George from Allie, then tried to hit her in the face with a bludger and now this?"</p><p>William looked at me again.</p><p>"She tried to hit you in the face with a bludger?"</p><p>"I mean, I'm ninety-nine percent sure it was her." I said. "But I have no proof so I don't want to walk around, pointing my finger at her."</p><p>"Allie, believe me—" Marco opened his eyes to look at me. "...she did it. I mean, I honestly think she's sick and needs professional help. The woman basically ignored you when you told her to stay away from the guys who groped you."</p><p>
  <em>Why is everyone exposing me?</em>
</p><p>Alright, I don't blame Marco, seeing as he currently has a concussion but Timothy didn't know and William sure as hell didn't either.</p><p>"What?" William asked, his voice way too calm to the point where it frightened me. "Who the <em>fuck </em>groped you?"</p><p>"Oh, wait." Marco muttered and slowly sat up, grabbing William's arm. "You weren't supposed to know that. I need to obliviate you..."</p><p>"Allie." William told me, gesturing towards the doors to the corridor. I sighed before letting go of Marco's hand, then led the way out of the hospital wing, William following close behind.</p><p>When I heard the door close, I turned around to look at him.</p><p>"Don't start." I told him. "I didn't tell you because one... you've got anger issues. We all do but you get murderous and, two... George found out and he punched him so—"</p><p>"Punched him?" He asked. "Like he punched Pucey? Is he the one who touched you?"</p><p>"Will—"</p><p><em>"Is </em>he?" He asked through gritted teeth, and as soon as I gave a small nod, William headed straight for the grand staircase.</p><p>"Oh c'mon." I groaned, running after brother. "I know you have this urge to always throw yourself into situations like this where you punch a guy and <em>get </em>punched, but you're not a student here anymore and the only thing walking into the Great Hall and punching Pucey will do, is embarrass not only me but also yourself."</p><p>William stopped at the door and looked at me.</p><p>"That may be, but guys like him think they can just touch girls and women in any way they prefers simply because they have a body and they believe that <em>that </em>body only exists for their own purpose." He said. "So go back to Marco and I'll take care of this."</p><p>"William!" I yelled and grabbed his arm when he went to open the door. "We are <em>both </em>gonna to back to the hospital wing. Otherwise you'll end up in Azkaban for punching a student."</p><p>He looked at me, studying my expression for a moment before he walked back towards the Hospital wing without saying a word.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Chapter 117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>I stared at William who was currently getting cuffed by an Auror who had been called out to Hogwarts when my brother started beating up Pucey as he had walked past in the courtyard.</p><p>Pucey was on the ground, coughing and spitting blood, his face split in multiple places. His lip, his eyebrow — cheekbone even.</p><p>His nose was broken and I believe he had lost a few teeth.</p><p>William's hands were bloody and completely bruised but he didn't seem to care. Even while getting cuffed, he was breathing heavily, staring at Pucey like he wanted him dead.</p><p>
  <em>He promised not to do anything.</em>
</p><p>"You know what this means, don't you?" I asked and stepped in front of Will to make him look at me. "Azkaban, William. Unless dad can get you out and I think he's starting to lose his patience with you when you keep screwing up."</p><p>William looked at me.</p><p>"I could care less about going to Azkaban." He told me. "He got what he deserved for touching you."</p><p>"You're insane." I said. "What about your job, huh?"</p><p>William cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"He might fire me, yes..." he nodded. "It was still worth it though."</p><p>"Let's go." The Auror said, tugging at William to get him to moving towards the viaduct.</p><p>They had to leave school grounds to be able to apparate.</p><p>"Your father is going to be very disappointed with you." The Auror added. "You'll need all the luck."</p><p>William looked back at me.</p><p>"I'll write you when I get out!"</p><p>Marco had to stay in the hospital wing over the night for observation which meant that I couldn't go cuddle him in the middle of the night when I hadn't been able to sleep.</p><p>I had to go up and tell him what had happened while Pucey was being helped to the hospital wing.</p><p>When Marco saw him, he broke into laughter and was then being scolded by both Snape and Flitwick who were here.</p><p>Well, seeing as I couldn't go and cuddle Marco in the middle of the night, I snuck out of the common room and through the castle to get to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>Though after saying the password and getting scolded by the fat lady for waking her up at night, I entered and froze when I saw Potter sit on the sofa.</p><p>Why do they call her the fat lady? So what if she's fat? That's not a bad thing. Calling her the fat lady seems offensive.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at Potter. He seemed to be talking to the fire in the fireplace which was weird.</p><p>"Uh—"</p><p>At the sound of my voice, Potter jumped up and looked at me without saying anything.</p><p>"What are you— you're not in Gryffindor." He said. "And it's the middle of the night."</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed, nodding slowly. "You didn't see me though and I— I didn't see anything. Don't worry, we'd all go a little crazy if we kept almost dying each year."</p><p>I glanced towards the fireplace before I hurried towards the stairs that led up to the boys dormitory.</p><p>Carefully, I pushed the door open and my eyes immediately landed on George's bed. He was sleeping on his back, the duvet covering the lower half of his body.</p><p>I closed the door behind me before I walked over to his bed. I slowly pulled away the duvet and joined him on the bed, lying on top of him with my head against his chest.</p><p>A hum left his mouth and I felt him wrap an arm around my body while the hand on his other arm lifted the duvet up to cover the both of us.</p><p>"You alright, angel?" He whispered tiredly, planting a kiss on top of my head.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." I whispered. "I can't stop thinking about Cedric and all of the pictures of him were just staring at me."</p><p>His free hand ran up and into my hair while the other tightened around my body.</p><p>"I've got you, darling." He whispered before yawning. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."</p><p>I did end up falling asleep pretty quickly and when I woke up, George was still underneath me, though he had managed to pull himself into a sitting position against the headboard, me lying in his arms, the duvet covering me.</p><p>"So she just came in here in the middle of the night?" I heard Fred ask. "I could've been naked!"</p><p>"Babe, you're never naked in here." Lee said. "You have some weird thing with being nude in the dormitory."</p><p>"So? She doesn't know that!"</p><p>"I do now." I muttered, turning my head to look at Fred with a a mischievous smile playing on my lips.</p><p>"Nice pyjamas." He snorted when I sat up and rubbed my face. I looked down at myself, then looked at Fred.</p><p>"What? It's giraffes."</p><p>"I don't think it's healthy to be that obsessed with an animal."</p><p>"And I don't think it's healthy to be that obsessed with pranks." I shot back, raising my eyebrows at him when he didn't answer. "Plus, you've already seen these pyjamas so your little comment doesn't make sense."</p><p>Fred frowned.</p><p>"Open your eyes properly. You're squinting."</p><p>"What?" I asked. "I'm blind you dim-witted fool. Not completely blind but I either need my glasses or my lenses."</p><p>"How in the world did you manage to sneak in here then?" George laughed, causing me to look at him.</p><p>"Not without stubbing my toes or walking into walls — I'll tell you that."</p><p>He hummed and reached over to his nightstand, pulling open his top drawer before handing me a case.</p><p>"Remember when you gave me your extra pair to hold for you incase you needed them?"</p><p>I looked at the case as I took it, opening to see my extra pair of black glasses.</p><p>"I actually don't remember that." I chuckled. "But thank you."</p><p>I put them on.</p><p>"Now I can see properly."</p><p>I got off the bed and grinned at Fred who slowly backed up when he realised what I was about to do. I lunged forwards, wrapping my arms around him tightly which caused him to groan.</p><p>"Allie." he sighed. "Do you remember when you and George weren't dating and we had nothing to do with you? Yeah... that was nice."</p><p>Lee and I both gasped at his words and I broke the hug, clamping a hand over my mouth as I stared up at Fred with wide eyes.</p><p>"That was cruel!"</p><p>"Hmm..." he narrowed his eyes at me. "I know."</p><p>He then looked at my hair.</p><p>"You need a hairbrush."</p><p>"Yeah I know." I breathed. "I need to get back to my dorm."</p><p>"Better hurry up then." Lee commented. "If you don't want to be seen walking around in giraffe pyjamas."</p><p>I turned to George and smiled smugly while he looked up at me with a curious grin.</p><p>"I'll see you later." I told him. "It might be a while so I don't know if I'll see you at breakfast."</p><p>After saying goodbye to the three, I left the dormitory and hurried out of the empty common room before it would start filling up with students.</p><p>When I reached my own common room, Marco and Timothy were alone in the room, talking. Marco's face was pretty bruised from the bludger, but he was still smiling, and when I entered the room, he smiled too.</p><p>"I'm out of the hospital wing!" He grinned and stood up to approach me, wrapping his arms around me. When he pulled away again, he looked at me, still smiling. "Why are you in your pyjamas and not in your dorm?"</p><p>"Oh... I snuck into George's dorm." I said. "You weren't there... I didn't want to be alone so I stayed the night with him."</p><p>I brought my hands up to cup his face.</p><p>"How're you feeling?"</p><p>"Well, besides my head killing me, I'm alright." He told me. "Pucey is much worse than me which says a lot. I was hit by a bludger and he was hit by your brothers fist."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at the memory of seeing William beat Pucey yesterday.</p><p>"He's in Azkaban." I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself. "I hope he gets out and won't get sentenced. That'll ruin his life."</p><p>Marco hummed.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a big tough guy and your dad won't let him stay there for more than two nights at the most."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Chapter 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>William</b>
</p><p>It was quiet yet really noisy. The cell they had assigned me was small and quiet with a long window, showing me the sea.</p><p>Though my cell was quiet, the building wasn't. I could hear the other prisoners, mostly death eaters scream and laugh like the crazy people they are.</p><p>I keep seeing Pucey's face while punching him, and I keep remembering the anger I felt.</p><p>I clenched my fists when I felt that very same anger rise inside of me.</p><p>That's what happens sometimes, especially when someone messes with any of my sisters or with Marco.</p><p>I see red and the anger takes over.</p><p>My therapist says it's a part of the depression. Some people feel numb, some feel incredible sad and I... I feel angry most of the time.</p><p>But Pucey deserved it. He's done nothing but harass Allie for the past year — I just didn't know he had touched her inappropriately without her consent.</p><p>I kept thinking about the reason I punched Pucey and I felt the anger take over again.</p><p>Pulling myself up from the hard bed, I couldn't control myself before I repeatedly punched the brick wall until I felt something crack.</p><p>I didn't feel the pain but when I looked at my hand, it was obvious I had broken something.</p><p>"Fucking shit." I muttered and sat down again, holding my hand while watching the blood and the broken knuckle.</p><p>Then I was thinking about what Marco said. He thought Carrington had thrown that bludger at him.</p><p>I didn't doubt him because he obviously had his reason to believe that, but why would she try and kill him?</p><p>Or my sister for that matter.</p><p>Why would she purposefully try and kill the both of them? Was that even her intention or did she just want to hurt them?</p><p>The sound of the door filled my ears and I looked towards it as it opened, revealing one of the guards, followed by my father.</p><p>Immediately I looked out of the window, preparing for the scolding I was about to get.</p><p>"Can you leave us alone?" Dad asked the guard who I assume just nodded because then he left the cell, leaving us alone in here.</p><p>"You haven't told mum, have you?" I asked, glancing at him.</p><p>"Should I?" He asked, standing across from me with his arms folded over his chest. "William, you sent a boy to the hospital wing and this time you weren't even a student there. Also, it was the same guy you almost killed <em>years </em>ago. I managed to convince his father not to sue but now you stand against an entire sentence and that's going to be harder for me to make go away."</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>"Then don't?" He questioned. "It's a minimum of six months, William. Possibly two years with your past. Aren't you in the middle of planning your wedding with Marcus? And what about your job at the leaky cauldron? Were you even thinking about those things when you decided to attack that boy again?"</p><p>"I didn't <em>attack </em>him!" I raised my voice. "He deserved that and you would probably have done the same if you were my age and knew what he had done! We all know you were just as violent as I am, if not more."</p><p>My dad sighed.</p><p>"Then tell me what he did."</p><p>"I can't do that."</p><p>It's not my place to walk around and tell people that Allie was groped. That's up to her and normally, it would've been a dick move that Marco told me, but his mind was a bit foggy with that concussion.</p><p>"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what made you do it?"</p><p>"Dad, it is not my place to tell!" I raised my voice and looked up at him. "If you want to know, ask Allie... but if I have to be honest, I don't think you're the person she'd want to tell."</p><p>Dad walked over to the window to look out for a moment before looking back at me.</p><p>"I'm gonna try and get this sorted. No son of mine will sitting in Azkaban." He said. "But I want you to start therapy twice a week instead of once, and if something like this happens again, you have to find somewhere else to live.</p><p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>"Allie?" Marco's voice brought me back to reality as I was sitting on the balcony in the astronomy tower, staring out at the view, though at the sound of my best friend's voice, I turned my head and looked at him, quickly using my sleeves to wipe my cheeks clean. <em>"Hey."</em></p><p>He offered a soft smile and closed the door behind him, but even though he was smiling, he was also frowning at seeing me sit here and cry.</p><p>
  <em>How weak.</em>
</p><p>"You okay?" he asked, walking over to sit against the railing across from me. "You didn't come to the get-together in the Gryffindor common room so I thought I'd look for you."</p><p>George and Fred had planned a small friendly get-together for them, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Granger, Potter, Ron, Ginny and then of course Marco and I, but I wasn't feeling well so I decided to go up here.</p><p>"I'm fine." I mumbled and looked out at the view again while resting my chin on top of my knees.</p><p>"Well–" Marco breathed. "...I'm not."</p><p>I immediately looked at him.</p><p>"You see... my fiancé is in Azkaban, someone tried to kill me, one of my best friends died in June, my other best friend was kidnapped and almost bled to death and that was both before or after I had to watch her be hurt by two Slytherin guys and a Slytherin guy who's her older sister."</p><p>I looked down, knowing what he was doing.</p><p>"And I think my <em>girl</em> friend is walking around with all of these emotions, bottling them up because she doesn't know how to handle them." he continued while I stared at the floor. "I believe she's hovering somewhere between the depression part of grief and the part of denial."</p><p>"I'm not in denial, Marcus." I said, glancing at him. "I'm well aware that Cedric died and I'm well aware that–"</p><p>I sighed before I started crying again, throwing my head back against the railing.</p><p>"Everything is shit." I sobbed. "I need things to calm down for a while. It's getting too much. It all started with getting groped by Pucey, then Ced was murdered and I was hurt... I know Pucey deserved what William did to him, but now Will's in Azkaban and I can't stop thinking if he's alright. There is some terrible people stuck in there and I don't like the thought of him possibly sitting in a cell next to some killer."</p><p>I closed my eyes and gulped harshly.</p><p>"I don't like to speak about my feelings."</p><p>"No, I know." Marco told me. "William doesn't either so I've learned that sometimes I need to push the two of you to open up. I also know why you can't open up to people, because it's not just you and Will. It's also Eleanor... and it's Charlotte."</p><p>When I opened my eyes again, Marco was staring right at me, a serious yet concerned look on his face.</p><p>"You've had an amazing mum growing up but the way your dad raised you kinda overlapped that and that's the thing you're mostly affected by." he said. "He didn't make much time for you when you were younger, and all he did was try and buy your love with expensive things. When you'd try and talk to him, he'd either dismiss you, tell you you were being ridiculous or simply scold you and so you and your siblings ended up keeping it to yourself for so long that now it makes you uncomfortable to speak about because you're scared of getting the reaction you've always been given by one of your parents."</p><p>My eyes left Marco and flicked to the view again while I bit down on my lip. Of course I knew he was right. It was just annoying that he could see through me like that.</p><p>"But you have people around you who would never dismiss you or your feelings." he said. "I'd never do such thing, you know that. I worship you and I <em>have</em> since we met. Then there's George. The boy loves you to the point where I think he might stop functioning soon."</p><p>I let out a small chuckle when I thought about George, and I felt my heart speed up.</p><p>"See." Marco grinned. "You've got a great relationship. A healthy relationship. Sure, you may get jealous but not because you don't trust each other – it's because you don't trust other people."</p><p>
  <em>I feel like he's talking about what happened with Carrington.</em>
</p><p>"We both miss Cedric a lot." Marco nodded. "And fuck, do I cry myself to sleep every single night thinking about that beautiful boy who helped me throw you in a stream over a year ago, but we all have our different ways of grieving. If you need some more time, that's okay and if you don't... we're here. But I need you too, Allie."</p><p>With a sigh, I moved across the floor so I could wrap my arms around Marco.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling him hug me back. "I've been selfish. I haven't been thinking about you during all of this."</p><p>"That's okay." he told me, kissing my forehead. "I know it'll take a while for you to be able to handle yours and other peoples emotions, and that's okay. I don't blame you for hating emotions."</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"I feel weak when I cry." I muttered, hating the lump in my throat – the fear of opening up about something as simple as that.</p><p>"I know." he whispered. "But it's the opposite actually. Showing your emotions and letting yourself cry, is a sign of strength."</p><p>I closed my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a horrible friend.</em>
</p><p>"I do love you, Marco." I told him. "You know that, right?"</p><p>"Of course I do. You show that to me in others way than just words."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Chapter 119</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm not okay.</em>
</p><p>I know I'm not.</p><p>But I can still smile and laugh and that's okay, right? That means I'm not completely broken — that I'm able to heal from what's happened.</p><p>Though there're times where I hide so I can cry out my emotions in peace, but I would say that since that conversation with Marco a couple of weeks ago, I've gotten better at either seeking comfort with him or with George.</p><p>I've also gotten better at comforting Marco when he needed it so we've spend a lot of time on talking and comforting each other when we were out of class.</p><p>William got out of Azkaban after two nights and he wrote me and Marco immediately.</p><p>He thankfully didn't get fired from his job so he still earns money and can continue his search on a flat for him and Marco.</p><p>George has been singing a lot more to me. Especially when I'm not feeling good and he's cuddling me to give me comfort.</p><p>His favourite song to sing for me is the one he sang the first time for me.</p><p>
  <em>'Just the two of us'</em>
</p><p>It's one of my favourite songs on my mixtape and sometimes we listen to my songs on there together. I just plug in some ear plugs and and then we lie on a bed in silence, listening to the music.</p><p>"<em>This... </em>is George Washington." I told George, showing him the photograph in the book I borrowed from the library. "I am not having this discussion again."</p><p>Somehow, we managed to get on the topic of George Washington and George is absolutely certain that they're "clones" because they share a first time — oh, and the same first letter of their last names.</p><p>"I see the resemblance."</p><p>"No you don't!" I exclaimed. "You can't <em>possibly </em>see a resemblance. You look nothing like George Washington!"</p><p>George looked up at me from where he sat, grinning. "You seem to get a little tense about this."</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>"It's okay, angel." He chuckled. "We all have our flaws."</p><p>"I'll hit you with the book."</p><p>He simply hummed, still grinning like a mad man, then his smile dropped when he looked past me, and I quickly turned, seeing Carrington walk in.</p><p>"Can I talk to you both?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers as she approached.</p><p>George pulled himself up from the floor or stand by my side.</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said, wrapping his arm around my neck before starting to lead me out of the room.</p><p>"Wait, Allie!"</p><p>I sighed and stopped which caused George to look at me and cock an eyebrow at me, but I just sent him a tight smile as I turned around to face my half-sister.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked. "Do you have another comment about how perfect you and George are for each other?"</p><p>"No... I— I wanted to apologise." She said. "I've been writing Grayson a lot over the past few weeks and I guess he knocked some sense into me through his words."</p><p>I glanced at George before I folded my arms over my chest.</p><p>"You were staring at us at the tryouts and seconds after kissing George, a bludger was thrown towards me. Seeing as I was sitting in front of him, it would've been <em>my </em>face." I said, sending her an accusing look.</p><p>"Wha— and you think that was me?" She asked. "I may have gotten a little crazy with uh—"</p><p>She motioned towards George who was making sure to stay close to me in case anything happened.</p><p>"...but I wouldn't throw a bludger at <em>anyone. </em>That can be deadly."</p><p>"I'm aware." I nodded. "You see, Marco was <em>actually </em>hit by one and had a concussion. I suppose that wasn't you either?"</p><p>"It wasn't." She said, holding up her hands in defence. "I promise it wasn't."</p><p>"Then why the fuck did you look at me like that after McGonagall brought me the news that he was in the hospital wing?"</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"I don't know, Allie. I can be a bitch sometimes but I wouldn't put anyone in danger." She said before she looked at George. "You believe me... right?"</p><p>"Oi!" I exclaimed and snapped my fingers in front of George's face to get Carrington's attention. "Don't do that. Don't go try to manipulate him with your puppy dog eyes."</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"I know he's hot as fuck." I said. "And I understand why you would want to be with him but you need to understand that going for someone who's not available, is crossing the line. Trying to embarrass his girlfriend in front of him even though it was a ridiculous attempt, that's so far over the line that you can't <em>see </em>the line."</p><p>I took a step towards her.</p><p>"Look at me. George is hot but so am I and together we are fucking beautiful so don't go thinking you can screw this up when our relationship is based on trust and loads and loads of love."</p><p>She looked speechless, so instead I turned around and while George wrapped his arm around my neck on our way away, I wrapped mine around his back.</p><p>"That was hot." He breathed, smirking as he looked straight ahead.</p><p>"Yeah I know." I joked. "I think I turned myself on there quite a bit."</p><p>Then I remembered... Harry, Ron and Hermione had asked us to come to Hog's head today for some type of announcement?</p><p>Oh, yeah... somehow in the past couple of weeks, I got on first name basis with Harry and Hermione. I think it happened after the get-together that George and Fred hosted where we played a harmless truth or dare.</p><p>"Babe, we have to be in Hog's head in about thirty minutes or so." I said, catching George's attention. "If we want to be there on time, we should probably leave now."</p><p>George hummed, looking at me before he grabbed the book from me and pushed it into my bag that he was holding for me.</p><p>"Let's go then." He smiled weakly before we left the first-floor corridor and walked down the stairs to leave the entrance hall.</p><p>When we got to Hogsmeade, we met Fred, Lee and Marco out in front of Hog's head. All three were carrying bags from Zonko's.</p><p>When we entered Hog's head, there was at least twenty people. I recognised all. Most students were Gryffindor but some were Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.</p><p>Fred who had his arm intertwined with mine while he gossiped about the joke products, he had bought, then let go of me and walked up to the bar while George sat down on a bench and pulled me down to sit on his lap, Marco sitting down next to us with Lee in the other side of him.</p><p>Fred walked up to the bar as the bar man looked stunned over the amount of people in his pub.</p><p>"Could we have...—" he looked out at the crowd and counted heads, lastly looking at me. "...twenty-seven... no, twenty-six Butterbeers?"</p><p>He took his eyes off me and I frowned at how he changed his number. I then relaxed my expression and sighed.</p><p>"I'm not getting a Butterbeer, am I?"</p><p>"Probably not." George shook his head, tapping his fingers against my thigh. "We can't have you get drunk right now, can we love?"</p><p>The Butterbeers got passed around and I quickly took a sip off George's mug which only made him grin before drinking some himself.</p><p>"Cheers!" Fred spoke. "Cough up, everyone. I haven't got enough gold for all of these..."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and watched as Fred waited for people to find money to pay for the Butterbeers he decided to get everyone without asking who wanted one.</p><p>"You can exactly decide to give everyone a Butterbeer without telling them they have to pay for it first." I said, causing Fred to look at me.</p><p>"<em>Watch me." </em>He said, raising his eyebrows at me. "But if that's your opinion... are you gonna pay for everyone then?"</p><p>"Okay." I nodded and grabbed my bag, reaching into it for my wallet. "How much for twenty-six Butterbeers?"</p><p>"Well..." Fred approached where we sat. "One bottle is two sickles. You do the math."</p><p>I looked up at him with a blank expression, trying to get my brain working on that simple equation.</p><p><em>"Fifty-two." </em>Marco helped me, trying to disguise it with a cough.</p><p>"Fifty-two!" I told Fred who laughed as he had hard Marco. "And fifty-two sickles are two galleons."</p><p>"Impressive." Fred mocked and clapped at me which made me flip him off before I handed him two galleons.</p><p>"Now piss off."</p><p>He winked at me, turning around.</p><p>"Don't worry everyone! Miss Allie Silverberry saves the day once again!"</p><p>By now, everyone had taken a seat and once Fred took a seat on the other side of George and I, everyone looked up at the trio that stood in front of us all.</p><p>"Uh— well— uh— hi." Hermione said, looking a little nervous. "Well... uh... well, you know why you're here. Uh— well, Harry had the idea — I mean—"</p><p>She glanced at Harry who sent her a sharp look.</p><p>"...<em>I </em>had the idea — that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, <em>really </em>study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us — because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts—"</p><p>"Hear, hear." Anthony Goldstein spoke and I had to hide the fact that I wanted to laugh, by grabbing George's Butterbeer and taking a sip.</p><p>"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." Hermione said. "And by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but also the real spells—"</p><p>"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Michael Corner interrupted.</p><p>"Of course I do." Hermione said. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defence because... because..."</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>"Because Lord Voldemort is back."</p><p>My head snapped in her direction as I had been in the middle of playing with the collar of George's jumper.</p><p>
  <em>She said the name.</em>
</p><p>Then I went back to playing with George's jumper and I felt my mood drop, thinking about he-who-must-not-be-named and what he did to Ced.</p><p>Some of my fellow Ravenclaws shrieked when they heard the name, and spilled Butterbeer on themselves which caused Marco to laugh, but when Cho glared at him, he shut up, holding up one hand in defence.</p><p>Everyone looked shocked that Hermione had said the name.</p><p>"Well... that's the plan anyway." Hermione said. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"</p><p>"Where's the proof you-know-who's back?" A blonde Hufflepuff who had arrived with Ginny, spoke rather aggressively.</p><p>"Well, Dumbledore believes it—"</p><p>"You mean, Dumbledore believes <em>him." </em>The blonde boy said, nodding towards Harry.</p><p>"Who are <em>you?" </em>Ron asked, sending the boy a disgusted look.</p><p>"Zacharias Smith." The boy responded. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say you-know-who's back."</p><p>I let out a scoff that earned me the attention of everyone.</p><p>"How about your own housemate dying all of sudden during the third task?" I asked, trying to stay calm.</p><p>"We all know it wasn't <em>all of sudden." </em>He said. "Where even were you while he was being killed? We all read the daily prophet and you disappeared during the exact time he was in that maze."</p><p>"Excuse me?" I laughed. "Why don't you shut your ugly ass mouth instead of speaking about things you know shit about?"</p><p>Smith stood up.</p><p>"I think we all deserve to know where you were during the third task." He said. "You haven't even tried to defend yourself."</p><p>I stood up as well.</p><p>"Why should I defend myself at such a cruel rumour?!" I exclaimed. "That should be pretty fucking clear that I wouldn't want to hurt one of my best friends!"</p><p>"Oh, best friends?" He asked. "I thought I saw you two have a fight at the Gryffindor table."</p><p>"That wasn't him." I said. "Ironwood had taken polyjuice potion—"</p><p>"Yeah, right." He nodded. "And I'm not in Hufflepuff."</p><p>I looked him up and down.</p><p>"You sure <em>are </em>the only Hufflepuff I've ever met that I don't like." I scoffed and sat back in George's lap as he wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"If you're innocent, it should be pretty easy for you to just tell everyone where you were." Smith continued. "I don't know about everyone else but I'm not gonna be a part of anything with a murderer involved."</p><p>"Oh shut up." I frowned angrily at him. "If you must know—"</p><p>"Allie you don't have to tell him." Ron spoke. "He nothing but a bloody moron."</p><p>"No, it's alright." I nodded, keeping my eyes on Smith. "Everyone in here knows I was in a relationship with Cameron Ironwood over a year ago. The Ironwood that left school to hide with the rest of the death eaters. The guy was obsessed and he wasn't there either so why don't you take a wild guess and tell me where I was."</p><p>When he didn't answer, I raised my eyebrows at him.</p><p>"No? Well, before he attacked me, I was with Cedric, wishing him good luck for the task and suddenly I woke up tied to a fucking chair, being stabbed by my ex-boyfriend." I said. "I didn't kill Cedric, but I don't really care if you believe me or not. You're irrelevant."</p><p>He went quiet and slowly sat back down.</p><p>"Look." Hermione said as George gave my thigh a squeeze to ask if I was okay, and I nodded in response. "That's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about."</p><p>"It's okay, Hermione." Harry said, looking out at the big crowd of people. "What makes me say you-know-who's back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.</p><p>Harry looked towards Smith as he spoke.</p><p>"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by you-know-who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"</p><p>"Would you just shut the fuck up?!" I yelled, making everyone go quiet. "Let the boy speak. It is tiring to hear your voice constantly."</p><p>"Uh— thanks Allie." Harry said and I nodded before he looked at Smith. "If you've come to heat exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, I can't help you. I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, alright? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."</p><p>He sent Hermione an angry look.</p><p>No one said anything and no one got out of their seats, not even Zacharias Smith.</p><p>"So." Hermione said. "So... like I was saying... if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to—"</p><p>"Is it true..." Susan Bones spoke. "that you can produce a Patronus?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"A corporeal Patronus?"</p><p>"Uh— you don't know Madame Bones, do you?" Harry asked her.</p><p>Susan smiled.</p><p>"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So — is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Blimey, Harry!" Lee exclaimed, making me jump. "I never knew that!"</p><p>"Mum told Ron not to spread it around." Fred said, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it is."</p><p>"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, causing a few to laugh.</p><p>"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot asked. "That's the one of the portraits told me when I was in there last year."</p><p>"Uh— yeah, I did, yeah."</p><p>Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled while some of the girls looked at him in awe.</p><p>"And in our first year— he saved that philological stone." Neville Longbottom said.</p><p>"Philosophers." Hermione corrected him.</p><p>"Yes, that — from you-know-who."</p><p>"And that's not to mention—" Cho begun and Harry looked at her before smiling widely.</p><p>
  <em>Oh to be young and in love.</em>
</p><p>"— all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year— getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantula and things—"</p><p>
  <em>Didn't your last boyfriend do the same things, Cho?</em>
</p><p>"Look." Said Harry. "I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."</p><p>"Not with the dragon, you didn't." Michael Corner said. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying..."</p><p>"Yeah, well—" Harry breathed.</p><p>"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer." Said Susan Bones.</p><p>"No." Harry responded. "No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is—"</p><p>"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Smith asked.</p><p>"Here's an idea." Ron spoke. "Why don't you do what Allie told you to do and shut your mouth?"</p><p>Ron looked like he wanted to punch Smith, then again... so did I.</p><p>"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."</p><p>"That's not what he said." Fred snarled.</p><p>"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George added while Fred pulled a look metal instrument out of one of the Zonko bags.</p><p>"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this."</p><p>
  <em>Don't think there...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mind is too dirty.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, well." Hermione spoke again. "Moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"</p><p>A few of us agreed while Smith simply folded his arms and said nothing.</p><p>"Well then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week—"</p><p>"Hang on." Angelina interrupted. "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."</p><p>"No." Cho agreed. "Nor with ours."</p><p>"Nor ours." Smith added.</p><p>"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone." Hermione said. "But you know, this is father important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's death eaters—"</p><p>"Well said!" Ernie Macmillan spoke. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"</p><p>He waited to see if anyone would speak, but no one said a word, so he continued.</p><p>"I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of you-know-who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells—"</p><p>"We think the reason Umbridge's doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts..." Hermione said. "...is because she's got some... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilise us against the Ministry."</p><p>Everyone looked stunned at what she said, but then Luna Lovegood spoke.</p><p>"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."</p><p>"What?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths."</p><p>"No, he hasn't." Hermione argued.</p><p>"Yes, he has." Luna nodded.</p><p>"What are Heliopaths?" Longbottom asked.</p><p>"They're spirits of fire. Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of—"</p><p>"They don't exist, Luna." Hermione interrupted her.</p><p>"Oh, yea they do!" Luna said angrily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?"</p><p>"There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you—"</p><p>Ginny cleared her throat, imitating Umbridge.</p><p>"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defence lessons?"</p><p>"Yes." Hermione said. "Yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."</p><p>"Well, once a week sounds cool." Lee said.</p><p>"As long as—"</p><p>"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch." Hermione cut off Angelina. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet."</p><p>"Library?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library." Harry said.</p><p>"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean Thomas asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Ron nodded. "McGonagall might let have hers. She did when Harry was practising for the Triwizard."</p><p>"I don't think she'd allow it this time." Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere." Hermione said. "We'll send a message around to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Chapter 120</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of October 7th, I woke up, got dressed while having casual conversation with my roommates and then I walked downstairs to meet Marco and Timothy like usual.</p><p>Though this morning, something was different. A whole lot of Ravenclaw students were gathered around the Ravenclaw notice board, staring at something while chatting to each other.</p><p>Timothy was leaned back on the sofa and Marco sat on the armrest. They too were speaking but Marco was spinning a familiar lighter around between his fingers.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're smoking again." I sighed as I approached him.</p><p>Marco spoked over a period of time during our fifth year. Fifteen years old and he had picked up that habit from having his father smoke his entire life. Though he quit because he realised how bad of a habit it is.</p><p>"I had <em>one </em>cigarette last night before I went up here for the curfew." He admitted and shook his head. "And guess what... I'm already fucking addicted again."</p><p>"Marco..."</p><p>"I know." He breathed. "I tried to fight it but I felt a bit stressed and I had a cigarette to calm my nerves."</p><p>I hummed but decided not to comment any further on it, seeing as it's his life and his body.</p><p>"What's going on there?" I asked, nodding towards the notice board.</p><p>Marco shrugged.</p><p>"Some decree Umbridge has put up." He said. "Apparently she's put pieces of parchment up in all the comment rooms, and a sign on the wall in front of the Great Hall."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at what he told me, then made my way over and pushed my way through the crowd until I could see the piece of parchment that was hanging on the notice board.</p><p>
  <b>BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All students organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three and more students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Signed:</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Dolores Jane Umbridge</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>High Inquisitor</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I read the sign multiple times before pushing my way back out of the crowd, frowning as I walked over to Marco.</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Have you read that?"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"And you're not— what about quidditch?" I asked. "What does that mean for quidditch?"</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not even affected anymore when that <em>woman </em>decided to pull some sort of shit." He said, running a hand over his face.</p><p>I looked around, searching for Davies, and when I found him, I marched over to him. He was standing there, looking towards the notice board with an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>"Davies, you have to apply for permission to reform the Ravenclaw team."</p><p>He glanced at me.</p><p>"I'm already planning to go speak to Umbridge first thing today." He told me. "And honestly, we don't have to worry. We're not the house she hates. Gryffindor is going to have a harder time getting permission than we are."</p><p>I hummed and didn't say anything else before walking back to Marco and Timothy.</p><p>"Are you coming?" I asked. "Looks like Davies have everything under control, and I need some breakfast. I'm starving."</p><p>"You're always starving." Marco grinned and stood up as Timothy did the same.</p><p>The three of us left the Ravenclaw common room and made our way down through the tower.</p><p>"I'll be writing Will after breakfast." Marco told me. "Anything you need him to know?"</p><p>"No." I shrugged. "Wait... yes, can you ask him to send my blue cassette tape? The one with all the Michael Jackson songs?"</p><p>"Okay." He nodded. "You've got Herbology with Fred after breakfast, right?"</p><p>"I do. We're learning about Venomous Tentacles." I said. "Fred keeps complaining. I have no idea why he even chose the class if he thinks it's <em>that </em>bad. He also keeps threatening me that he'll cut off some of it and drop it in my soup at dinner."</p><p>Marco laughed.</p><p>"That would be funny."</p><p>"<em>How </em>would that be funny?" I laughed. "It's poison, Marcus. I don't understand why they teach us about them in the practical way. We had about them last year as well, and you should hear what Sprout told us. If we're being strangled in class by a Venomous Tentacula, we are permitted to swear loudly."</p><p>All the way down to the Great Hall, Marco and I kept talking about our classes — the ones we shared and the ones we didn't.</p><p>Sometimes Timothy would say something as well or we would ask him a question that he'd answer.</p><p>"Allie!" George grinned enthusiastically when he saw me approach the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Hi." I smiled and leaned down over him, pressing a kiss to his lips before greeting Fred and Lee as well.</p><p>We're not really allowed to sit here at breakfast, but we still do it until we get caught. We're probably gonna end up getting our badges taken.</p><p>"Did you see the announcements on the notice boards?" I asked but didn't get to have a response before Ron, Harry and Hermione approached.</p><p>"Did you see it?" Ginny who sat close to us asked.</p><p>"D'you reckon she knows?" Longbottom questioned.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Dean Thomas asked while the trio sat down between us and Ginny, Longbottom and Thomas.</p><p>Harry looked around to make sure there was no teachers around.</p><p>"We're going to do it anyway."</p><p>"Knew you'd say that." George grinned and thumped Harry on the arm.</p><p>"The prefects as well?" Fred questioned, looking at Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"Of course." Hermione nodded.</p><p>"And you two?" Fred pointed between Marco and I who simply nodded, seeing as I was busy playing with George's hand under the table, and Marco was already eating.</p><p>"Here comes Ernie and Hannah Abbott." Ron commented and nodded in the direction of the two Hufflepuff students. "<em>And </em>those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith... and no one looks very spotty."</p><p>"Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious." Hermione said before mouthing and making hand gestures towards the students to make the go away.</p><p>"I'll tell Michael." Ginny spoke before she got up and left the table. At the same time, George leaned closer to me, his lips grazing my ear.</p><p>"Ginny's dating Michael Corner." He whispered. "I don't know what to think about him honestly."</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"I know. I'm in the same house with him, remember? He's always talking about her when he's in the common room."</p><p>George smiled and planted a kiss below my ear before he went back to sitting normally. I looked at him and noticed that he was both tense in his jaw, but he was always shifting in his seat.</p><p>With a cocked eyebrow, my eyes scanned him until they landed on his lap, and my eyes widened for a second when I saw the bulge in his trousers.</p><p>"Oh." I muttered, then smirked to myself, my hand still holding his. George looked at me, seeing the way I looked down at him.</p><p>"Eyes on my face, love."</p><p>I did what he told me to and my eyes flicked up to meet his. I winked at him as I bit down on my lip, watching him inhale sharply.</p><p>"Harry, Ron!" Angelina's voice sounded as she rushed to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"It's okay." Harry said when she was close enough. "We're still going to—"</p><p>"You realise she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina cut him off. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"</p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No way." Ron spoke.</p><p>"You read the sign, it mentions teams too!" Angelina said. "So listen, Harry... I am saying this for the last time... please, <em>please </em>don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play any more!"</p><p>"Okay, okay." Harry agreed. At the same time, I let go of George's hand and placed mine on his thigh instead, running it up towards his groin, but I never touched him.</p><p>He coughed all of sudden as he choked on his own breath, earning a weird look from Fred, though he didn't say anything.</p><p>"Don't worry." Harry told Angelina. "I'll behave myself."</p><p>
  <em>I certainly won't.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Chapter 121</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p><p>Allie was playing with my fingers underneath the table, trying to find out if any of her rings fit me. We were in Transfiguration but she didn't seem to be able to focus. It was obvious that something was on her mind so she was trying to distract herself by pushing her rings onto my fingers.</p><p>She managed to make one ring fit on my pinky and I noticed the small smile spread on her face before she looked up at my face, our eyes meeting. Her smile faded a little but it grew a bit again when I smiled comfortably.</p><p>I brought a hand up to cup her face and used my thumb to brush away the eyelash on her cheekbone. Then I placed my hand on her thigh and gave it a small squeeze as I looked at McGonagall again who was reminding the class of homework, before she dismissed us.</p><p>Everyone else hurried to leave and as I stood up, gathering my things, Allie stayed in her seat while Lee walked over to our desk.</p><p>"You've got class now again, right?" he asked, leaning on the desk while looking at Allie.</p><p>"Yeah." she responded with a heavy sigh. "An hour of Arithmancy up in the Serpentine corridor and then an hour of Defence Against the Dark Arts with the pink toad."</p><p>I chuckled and decided to pack her stuff as well, seeing as she hadn't moved.</p><p>"You look tired." I told her. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"</p><p>"Nope." she muttered, pulling her lips to one side before she sat up straight and took her bag when I handed it to her. "I think Cho had a nightmare. She kept calling for Cedric... then <em>I</em> started thinking about Cedric. I couldn't fall asleep after that."</p><p>I hummed and leaned over the table, bopping her nose which made he smile and hide the giggle I know wanted to be let out.</p><p>"Aw." Lee pouted, causing me to cock an eyebrow at him. "How <em>cute."</em></p><p>"Listen... don't you have to go fuck my brother or something?" I asked, pushing my bag over my shoulder while Allie got out of her chair.</p><p>Lee simply looked at me, then spun around and hurried out of the classroom. After Allie threw her bag over her shoulder, I reached out my hand, and she took it before we too left together.</p><p>"So you didn't get any sleep?" I asked. "Not even an hour?"</p><p>"Nope." she breathed. "But I'll just take a nap after dinner, so it's fine."</p><p>Allie had been teasing me sexually ever since she noticed that I was hard during breakfast yesterday, though I'm not even gonna mention it past, seeing as she's exhausted and her need for sleep is a bit more important than my need for sex.</p><p>"Do you need me to walk you to class?" I asked when Allie and I reached the grand staircase.</p><p>"No." She shook her head before she brought a hand up and ran it to the back of my neck, planting a kiss on my lips. "That's okay. I'll see you later, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." I agreed, watching her as she made her way down towards the third floor. When she disappeared through the door to the Serpentine corridor, I turned and walked up towards the common room.</p><p>Fred and Lee were sitting on the sofa. Fred was awake, but Lee had already fallen asleep even though we just came from the very same class.</p><p>"Alright, in a few weeks, it's been ten months since Allie and I fucked for the first time—"</p><p>"Uh—" Fred cut me for, frowning at me. "...thanks for letting me know?"</p><p>"Shut up." I told him and sat down in the armchair, placing my bag in front of me. "I want to do something special for Allie. Not only because it's our ten month sex anniversary but also because she's been through a lot and she's struggling."</p><p>Fred sat up straight, trying not to wake Lee who was leaning against him.</p><p>"You know what you should do? You should drop one of those Venomous Tentacles in her food."</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>"Fred, for the last time... I am <em>not </em>poisoning my girlfriend."</p><p>"It was only a suggestion!" He defended himself.</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"What is your problem with Allie anyway? Sometimes you seem to be great friends and other times you act like a dick towards her and <em>not </em>in a friendly way."</p><p>"Wha— I love Ally." He scoffed. "I'm just a <em>little </em>pissed at her."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because..." he sighed and looked down. "Last month, she called me a dumb whore."</p><p>I looked at my brother for a moment before I broke into laughter, shaking my head at him.</p><p>"It's not funny, George!" He snapped. "You know I'm sensitive."</p><p>Lee jerked awake, looking around in confusion before he mumbled something and stood up to walk up to the dorm.</p><p>"That's how Allie is!" I told Fred. "She doesn't mean anything by it. You know that."</p><p>"Yeah... well. I'm mad at her until she decided to acknowledge that she hurt my ego and then apologises."</p><p>I leaned back in the chair, narrowing my eyes at Fred.</p><p>"What did you do since she called you a dumb whore?"</p><p>Fred didn't respond. He looked at me for a moment, then jumped out of the seat and sprinted up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>Huh...</em>
</p><p>The next few hours, I kept glancing at the clock to see what time it was. I kept dwelling on what Fred said.</p><p>Allie called him a dumb whore and when I asked him about it, he took off which meant he probably did something to deserve it, and I was gonna figure out what exactly it is that he did.</p><p>As soon as it was four o'clock, I left the common room and made my way to the Serpentine corridor where she had <em>had </em>her two last classes.</p><p>I met her in the corridor as she was on her way towards the grand staircase. She was staring at the floor but when she heard me whistle, she looked up, her tired expression softening.</p><p>"I got detention." She told me as the first thing as I wrapped my arm around her neck and kissed her temple.</p><p>"What? In Arithmancy?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Defence Against the Dark Arts. I fell asleep and Umbridge got angry." She told me. "One week worth of detention, starting in an hour."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "There's no way you're gonna sit in detention with her. We both saw what she did to Marco."</p><p>"It's—" she sighed. "...it's fine."</p><p>"No, Allie it's. It fine!" I told her. "I'll go talk to her when I've followed you up to your dorm. I'll take your detention. I'd much rather go through that, than seeing you in pain."</p><p>"George, just—"</p><p>"That woman is <em>not </em>going to cut into your hand." I said and this time she didn't say anything else.</p><p>When we got up to her dorm, she dropped her bag on the floor and went straight to her bed to lie down while I closed the door.</p><p>"Allie?" I asked softly, watching her close her eyes and roll onto her side. She hummed in response, and I walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. I chuckled. "What did Fred do that made you call him a dumb whore?"</p><p>Allie opened her eyes and looked at me before closing them again, a small smile forming on her lips.</p><p>"He told you that, huh?"</p><p>"Did he call you something?"</p><p>"No." She muttered. "He walked in on me changing. I was standing in a bra and he couldn't take his eyes off my boobs, so I yelled at him that he was a dumb whore and needed to fuck off."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows, then scrunched up my nose at the thought.</p><p>"Wake me up in an hour." Allie yawned. "I'm going to that detention so I don't get into more problems with her. It's my own fault. I fell asleep."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Chapter 122</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'I must not sleep in class'</em>
</p><p>That's the line that Umbridge's made me write until the blood was dripping down my arm, going underneath the sleeves on my robes, all the way to my elbow.</p><p>It hurt like a bitch. It started out as itching and it felt like a rash, but then the actual words got carved into my skin and then it was just pure burning pain.</p><p>
  <em>So much for my dad telling her not to hurt me.</em>
</p><p>When I got back to the Ravenclaw common room, I was walking with my right hand holding the left so that I wouldn't drip blood on the floor, but my hand was close to covered and it was still running down my arm or dropping onto my other hand.</p><p>Marco and Timothy shared a sofa in the common room. George, Fred and Lee were here too. When they heard I got detention with Umbridge, they all decided to be here for when I got back.</p><p>As soon as I entered the common room, George was by my side, gently grabbing my wrist with one hand, the other going to support underneath my hand so he could look at the back of it.</p><p>My hand was completely shaking from the pain and when George looked at my face, I could tell this upset him.</p><p>"I'm getting the bowl and the cloth!" Marco announced, hurrying up the stairs while George led me over to sit at the table where Lee and Fred joined us.</p><p>"Why is there so much blood?" Lee mumbled, watching my hand as if he was in shock.</p><p>"What did you think would happen?" Fred asked. "She had a sentence carved into her hand multiple times."</p><p>Timothy slowly pulled himself out of the sofa and slowly approached before his gag-reflex kicked in.</p><p>"I can't watch that." He muttered, backing up before walking towards the stairs in the side that his dorm was in.</p><p>George looked towards him with an annoyed look, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"You should've let me convince her to give me detention instead."</p><p>"George, I love you but you can't always be there to take the responsibility for things." I said. "I'm the one who fell asleep during class. I'm the one who—"</p><p>"Doesn't exactly seem like a proper punishment." He cut me off. "You don't get tortured because you fall asleep. That's not fucking okay."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Well, when this week is finished, I'll try not to get in trouble for the rest of the year." I said, using my healthy hand to rub my eyes. "I'll completely disappear from Umbridge's radar."</p><p>As I spoke, Eleanor approached the table, placing a book down so harshly that it made the table shake and a sharp pain shot through my hand, making me hiss.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." She muttered, chewing on her lip. "I was just reading this book about famous wizarding families and our family is in it."</p><p>She turned the book around, pushing it closer to me before she pointed at a section in the left page.</p><p>"What—" I frowned, scanning the words. "...what am I looking at?"</p><p>"The Umbridge legacy is connected to the Silverberry legacy." She told me. "That must be why dad knows her so well."</p><p>Suddenly it seemed a lot quieter between all of us who were sitting or standing around the table. We all looked at Eleanor who was looking at me.</p><p>"What?" I laughed. "We're— oh god... please tell me you're taking the piss right now. Umbridge is British... dad's American."</p><p>"I looked into it." Eleanor breathed. "Umbridge's is actually not one-hundred percent British. Her dad was an American named Henderson."</p><p>"Henderson?" George asked. "Who's Henderson?"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Our grandfather." I said. "Our dad's father."</p><p>I looked at Eleanor.</p><p>"Professor Dolores sociopath Umbridge is our aunt?" I asked. "Seriously?"</p><p>Eleanor simply nodded and another silence was cast upon us before Lee gagged loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Dad doesn't have any siblings." I said. "I'm sorry El, but I don't believe that. There is <em>no </em>way that pink cat lady is related to us."</p><p>"Would make sense." She shrugged. "Our family tend to have crazy narcissistic assholes in it. I mean, take a look at granddad, then dad. If this is true, grandpa cheated on grandma and that also seems to be a family trait on <em>both </em>side of the family."</p><p>I took a deep breath before Eleanor continued.</p><p>"Papa cheated on Granny and had uncle Raymond with a woman from Kenya." She said. "Uncle Raymond didn't cheat but he got a woman pregnant and his first son was born while he was married and expecting his second son with his wife. Dad cheated on mum multiple times, even had children with another woman that we didn't know anything about... and not grandpa."</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>"Isn't Umbridge like... sixty?" Fred asked.</p><p>"She looks like it." Eleanor agreed. "But our grandpa is only sixty-five and according to this, Umbridge's is our dads older sister, meaning that she had to be at least forty-three to be older than him."</p><p>At the same time, Marco came running down the stairs with a bowl and a washcloth. He didn't seem to notice the energy in the room — he just continued on summoning water in the bowl before looking up.</p><p>"Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked, his eyes then landing on my sister. "Oh, hi Ellie."</p><p>Marco dipped the washcloth in the water before carefully taking my hand, starting to clean it up but right away, he pressed too hard, making me hiss.</p><p>"Marco you daft dimbo!"</p><p>He apologised with a small chuckle before continuing, being more careful.</p><p>"Umbridge is our aunt." Eleanor blurted before walking away. Marco immediately froze and stayed like that for a minute.</p><p>Then he looked at me and then turned to look in the direction that Eleanor was walking.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"We don't know that!" I shouted after my sister before looking around at the boys. "We don't know that..."</p><p>"You're related to the pink toad." Fred muttered. "Boy... that must suck."</p><p>"I am not..." I sighed, then winched at the pain shooting through my hand while Marco cleaned it. "...my dad does not have any siblings. He's an only child."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Lee asked. "Because of the book says so—"</p><p>"Listen." I said. "My dad is of Hispanic ethnicity and Umbridge looks white. I mean, some people can look white without being white, but <em>no... </em>there is absolutely no way I'm related to that woman."</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"Because if I am, that means my dad basically has been living a secret life." I said. "First there was the cheating on my mum with Pansy Parkinson's mum. Then I found out that he had children with an American woman and now he has a sister.... that sister being Umbridge? No... absolutely not."</p><p>"Wouldn't surprise me to be honest." Marco said. "Didn't you say they were talking in a classroom together where he had told her to leave you and your sisters alone?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Obviously she didn't keep her promise." I said, nodding towards my hand as Marco finished cleaning up and said the bandaging charm so that my hand got wrapped.</p><p>The pain was immediately soothed and I let out a breath of pure relief.</p><p>"Do you want me to find out for you?" Marco asked. "I can write my dad and get him to do some research."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"I don't want it confirmed." I said. "I'm just gonna act like Eleanor never just said that or showed me that book."</p><p>I sat up straight, running my healthy hand through the side of my hair before I offered a smile to Marco.</p><p>"Thanks." I said, gesturing towards my hand. He hummed in response and I looked at George who was still looking worried about my detention. "Look, it's fine."</p><p>His eyes flicked up to mine as I spoke.</p><p>"After the week is finished, I won't be making myself visible to her." I said. "You shouldn't either—"</p><p>I pointed between the four boys.</p><p>"We should all just lay low for the rest of our last year." I said. "If we do that successfully, we won't be getting hurt."</p><p>When no one said anything, I nudged George with my elbow.</p><p>"I need to show you something in my dorm." I said, his eyebrows raising in question but he automatically got up to follow me.</p><p>As soon as we entered my dormitory and I checked that no one was in here, I closed and locked the door behind me before I undid my robes, letting them fall to the floor.</p><p>"Allie." George chuckled. "What are you—"</p><p>I cut him off by bringing a hand to the nape of his neck and pressing my lips to his. He hummed in response and quickly kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my lower back.</p><p>I backed him up against the wall, deepening the kiss which made things way more heated. As I went to undo his trousers, he grabbed onto my wrists and chuckled, breaking the kiss as quickly as it had started.</p><p>I looked up at him.</p><p>"Allie, you're running on less than one hour of sleep." He told me before turning my wrapped hand around. "You've just been in detention and your hand is not exactly healthy... and you just found out that you're related to—"</p><p>"Don't say it." I cut him off while closing my eyes. "It's too disgusting to even think about. I don't believe it's true either. The books are lying."</p><p>"Okay." He nodded. "But you're still running on one hour of sleep and sex will only tire you our more."</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking sex. I was simply thinking about blowing you off." I said. "I wanted to make up for teasing you yesterday after seeing your <em>issue."</em></p><p>I smiled cheekily up at George who simply laughed and grabbed my jaw, tilting my head back before planting a soft kiss on my lips.</p><p>"You're sweet." He smiled. "Get some more sleep, yeah? I'll cuddle you and then wake you up for dinner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Chapter 123</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the Defence Against the Dark Arts meeting that we were having in secret.</p><p>We were going to meet in something called the room of requirement, also known as the come and go room.</p><p>Supposedly it was located on the seventh floor corridor but I had never come across it so it was definitely going to be interesting.</p><p>"So we're supposed to walk past the wall three times and think about Harry's meeting room." Fred said when we reached the right wall.</p><p>As the five of us walked back and forth, some of us got a laugh out of it, seeing as we probably looked ridiculous, but then a door appeared and Fred entered first, followed by the rest of it.</p><p>Immediately I froze. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I took in the large room with chains hanging off the walls and mirrors.</p><p>A smirk appeared on my face and I discreetly moved closer to George, tiptoeing to reach his ear.</p><p>"Imagine you chaining me up." I whispered, biting my lip afterwards. George's eyes widened and his body tensed up. "That would be so <em>hot."</em></p><p>He shushed me and clamped a hand over my mouth, making me laugh.</p><p>"Don't say stuff like that when we're in public." He whispered. "You're gonna get me hard."</p><p>"Was my plan." I grinned and backed up before turning my attention to Fred who spoke after Cho had just commented on how fantastic the room was.</p><p>"It's bizarre." Fred said and looked at George. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."</p><p>"Hey Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked from across the room and pointed at the Sneakoscopes and Foe-Glass.</p><p>"Dark detectors." Harry responded. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled..."</p><p>"This is fucking sick." Marco spoke. "You reckon the room can be used for having sex?"</p><p>I let out a small laugh but shut up when I saw the looks Marco was receiving.</p><p>"Who would you be having sex with?" George asked. "Your fiancé is in London."</p><p>"I wasn't talking about me, silly," Marco responded and winked at George who then looked to me with wide eyes.</p><p>I simply chuckled and shrugged with my arms folded over my chest.</p><p>"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and uh—" Harry stopped talking when he saw Hermione's raised hand. "What, Hermione?"</p><p>"I think we ought to elect a leader." Hermione said, causing me to frown.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't the whole point of this that Harry's the leader who teaches us all? Or did I misunderstand something there?</em>
</p><p>"Harry's leader." Cho said right away as she looked at Hermione like she was mad.</p><p>"Yea, but I think we ought to vote on it properly." Hermione said. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So — everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"</p><p>Everyone put their hand up, including me.</p><p>"Uh— right, thanks." Harry nodded slowly and the wave of hands sunk again. "And — <em>what, </em>Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione had her hand raised once again.</p><p>"I also think we ought to have a name." She said. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"</p><p>
  <em>Gosh when is this over so I can do something about the tingly feeling between my legs.</em>
</p><p>I kept glancing towards George who stood tall and handsome, hands pushed into the pockets of his trousers, pushing his robes back a bit. He looked so hot and it made me even hornier.</p><p>May be because I'm ovulating that I'm feeling so turned on, wanting to jump him and—</p><p>
  <em>Get it together, Allie.</em>
</p><p>"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked and I was quick to raise my hand.</p><p>"I second that!"</p><p>Angelina sent me a thankful smile and I sent a reassuring one back.</p><p>"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons club?" Fred suggested.</p><p>"That's a horrible name for this." I said, causing Fred to look at me.</p><p>"Oh really? Try and come up with a better one then." He said in a mocking tone. "Bet you'd want us to be called the giraffe club."</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>"Why's that such a terrible name?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes and I flipped him off, him repaying the favour before George stepped in between us to stop us from our usual banter.</p><p>"I was thinking—" Hermione moved on. "...more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."</p><p>"The defence association?" Cho suggested. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"</p><p>"Yeah, the DA's good." Ginny agreed. "Only... let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"</p><p>There was silence, then a few people laughed or either agreed or disagreed.</p><p>"All in favour of the DA?" Hermione asked, and most hands raised, mine included. "That's a majority — motion passed!"</p><p>She pinned the piece of parchment with all of our names to the wall, and wrote <em>'Dumbledore's army' </em>across the top of it.</p><p>"Right." Harry breathed. "Shall we get practising them? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is <em>Expelliarmus</em>, you know... the disarming charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"</p><p>"Oh, <em>please." </em>Zacharias Smith commented. "I don't think <em>Expelliarmus </em>is exactly going to help us against you-know-who, do you?"</p><p>Being as tired as I was of his bullshit, I suddenly launched towards him. He quickly backed up, but then I felt George wrap his arms around my stomach and drag me back.</p><p>"What the fuck is <em>your </em>problem?" Smith asked and sent me a look full fo judgement.</p><p>"<em>You're </em>my problem, <em>Smith!" </em>I said. "No one is forcing you to fucking be here."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore me while George kept his arms around my stomach as I leaned into his touch, placing my arms on his.</p><p>"I've used it against him." Harry said and looked at Smith. "It saved my life in June."</p><p>Smith opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Everyone went quiet.</p><p>"But if you think it's beneath you." Harry shrugged. "You can leave."</p><p>No one moved, not even Smith whom I had decided I had a big amount of hate for.</p><p>"Okay." Harry breathed. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."</p><p>The lesson went on. George paired with Fred, I paired with Marco and Lee paired with Angelina.</p><p>Marco and I ended up getting really competitive. The first time one of us succeeded, was when he managed to disarm me and I'd curse at him while Harry would praise him.</p><p>Then when I managed to disarm Marco, Marco called me a slut and we continued like that. It was fun and we taught more during one lesson than we had in any of Umbridge's classes.</p><p>Harry had paired up with Neville who seemed to struggle with it. Harry managed to disarm Neville but it didn't work the other way around.</p><p>Then a good while into the lesson, Harry's wand flew out of his hand and some had to duck to not be hit by a flying wand.</p><p>"I did it!" Neville cheered. "I've never done it before — I did it!"</p><p>"Good one!" Harry praised him, and Marco and I exchanged a smile at how happy Neville seemed.</p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>Neville went to take turns to practice with Ron and Hermione while Harry once again decided to walk around the room and see how everyone were doing.</p><p>My eyes landed on Smith who was practising with Anthony Goldstein. Every time Smith opened his mouth to speak and had his wand pointed at Goldstein, it was his own wand that flew out of his hand.</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw George and Fred hide while disarming Smith constantly without him knowing.</p><p>Harry seemed to notice too, because when he looked towards the twins, they smiled apologetically at him.</p><p>"Sorry Harry." George said. "Couldn't resist."</p><p>
  <em>Stop making me love you so hard you dork.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, stop!" Harry shouted after another moment of walking around. "Stop! Stop!"</p><p>Not everyone heard it, so Harry found a whistle and whistled so loudly that I had to cover my ears.</p><p>Everyone lowered their wands and turned their attention to him.</p><p>"That wasn't bad." He announced. "But there's definite room for improvement. Let's try again."</p><p>He continued to walk around the room, making suggestions for how people could get better. He helped Marco and I too, seeing as we had only gotten it right a couple of times.</p><p>"You're fucking terrible." Marco told me which got me pissed.</p><p>I pointed my wand at him.</p><p>
  <em>"Expelliarmus."</em>
</p><p>His wand flew out of his wand so violently that he shrieked and jumped away to not get hit by it.</p><p>"Terrible, huh?" I mocked while he picked it up. He stuck out his tongue at me and I grinned in satisfaction.</p><p>The lesson went on for about an hour before the sound of the whistle filled the room again, making everyone stop and lower their wands.</p><p>"Well, that was pretty good!" Harry said. "But we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"</p><p>"Sooner!" Dean Thomas said eagerly.</p><p>"The Quidditch season's about to start." Angelina said. "We need team practices too."</p><p>All the teams had been reformed for Quidditch. Umbridge's first said no to Gryffindor but after going to McGonagall about it, Angelina got the permission.</p><p>"Let's say next Wednesday night, then." Harry said. "We can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."</p><p>As Harry led the way out of the room, I hurried to George's side, grabbed his hand and gently tugged at it so we slowed down and walked at the back of the crowd.</p><p>"Let's stay behind." I whispered and watched as he cocked an eyebrow in question, then smirked when he realised.</p><p>When everyone had left and we were the only one's left in the room, I turned to George and hooked my fingers into the waistband of his trousers, backing him up against the wall.</p><p>I grinned up at him as I slowly sunk to my knees. George realised what was about to happen and as he went to speak, I shushed him.</p><p>"Unless you're telling me to stop." I said and removed my hands while his hands pushed my hair back, slowly gathering it in a ponytail. "Are you telling me to stop?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "I was just going to tell you how lovely you look on your knees for me."</p><p>A smile spread on my face again as my hands found his trousers again. I unbuttoned them, unzipped them and then hooked my fingers into the waistband, pulling them down his legs.</p><p>His briefs were a dark red. I loved when he wore red. It was a colour that really complimented him.</p><p>He was hard, his dick strained against the fabric of his briefs.</p><p>"Fuck." I cursed, biting my lip. "You have absolutely no idea how wet I am right now."</p><p>The look on George's face as I spoke was epic. Almost as if he was in some kind of frustrating pain.</p><p>I chuckled as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down as well to free him.</p><p>I didn't waste any time. I wrapped my fingers around him at the base and started by sticking my tongue out to meet the head of his dick.</p><p>I hummed in satisfaction of both the taste of his pre-cum, but also because of the moan that George made.</p><p>I looked up at him from under my lashes as I wrapped my mouth around him, bopping my head slowly as I took more and more of him into my mouth with every bop of my head.</p><p>George threw his head back against the wall, one hand wrapped around my hair and the other running down to rest against my neck, cupping my jaw.</p><p>I always loved seeing his reaction to the way I pleasured him. I loved seeing him from this point of view. He seemed much taller when I was on my knees. I loved seeing his head being thrown back, his eyes closed and his lips parted and his eyebrows knitted together in a frustrated frown.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>Allie." </em>He whimpered as I swirled my tongue around his tip before taking all of him again.</p><p>I chuckled around him, causing a series of moans flowing from his mouth at the vibrations it sent through him.</p><p>To say that he looked hot, was an understatement. I kept my eyes on him. It made me more and more aroused and being aroused automatically makes you better at pleasuring your partner.</p><p>That's what I believe at least.</p><p>I pulled myself away, a string of saliva hanging from between my lips and his tip. I looked up at him and he looked down at me as I now used my hand to stroke him.</p><p>"You're so fucking good." He breathed and let go of my hair, instead running his fingers through the side of it. "And <em>so </em>stunning."</p><p>I smiled cheekily before I tilted my head and licked from his base to his tip where I swirled my tongue around, then I did it again, hearing George inhale sharply.</p><p>His breathing was heavy. I watched as he closed his eyes again, tilting his head back while I went back to taking him in my mouth.</p><p>I knew he was already close. The way his fingers tightened in my hair gave it away. It only made me speed up, bopping my head while sucking in my cheeks to help with suction.</p><p>"Oh shit." He whimpered, followed by a suffocated moan as he twitched in my mouth. "Allie, if I don't pull out, I'll—"</p><p>He was interrupted by another moan as he came in my mouth, the warm thick fluid hitting the back of my throat.</p><p>I helped him through it until I had swallowed every single drop, then I pulled off of him, letting out a heavy breath as he slowly packed himself away, staring down at me.</p><p>After he buttoned his trousers, he smiled down at me and cupped my face, using his thumb to wipe the corner of my mouth.</p><p>He dipped his thumb between my lips and I gladly sucked on it, swirling my tongue around it to gather the cum he had wiped from my mouth.</p><p>"Let's take care of <em>your </em>problem, shall we?" He asked and I chuckled, getting to my knees, but at the same moment, Marco entered and looked at us.</p><p>"Guys, where did you—" he looked between us, then his face showed the realisation and he gagged. "I need to puke."</p><p>He hurried out again and I sighed while looking up at George.</p><p>He simply smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips before wrapping his arm around my lower back.</p><p>"We should probably get going." I said, repaying the kiss.</p><p>"Yeah." He agreed. "But I promise I'll take care of you later."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Chapter 124</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was the last one in my dormitory like usual, getting dressed in my own pace. Currently I was only in a pair of knickers, going through my dresser to find the matching bra.</p><p>I had this weird thing about needing my underwear to match. If it didn't, I couldn't wear it because it would be everything I thought about all day.</p><p>It's like William and his sheets. If there is just as much as a crumb on his sheets, he freaks out.</p><p>Marco was probably waiting for me down in the common room so I had to hurry up. After breakfast, I had an hour of History of Magic, then appirition, ancient runes and then after lunch I had transfiguration, arithmancy and defence against the dark arts before I had detention with Umbridge.</p><p>My only break today was lunch, meaning that I in total had to go through six long hours. Luckily—</p><p>My thought were interrupted at the door that barged open and automatically, I quickly grabbed my robes on the dresser and covered myself up before looking towards the door.</p><p>"Fred!" I yelled, seeing my boyfriend's twin brother stand there, staring at me. When he didn't move or look away, I raised my eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh." He muttered, clamping a hand over his eyes. "I didn't see anything. Not even your <em>pretty </em>naked boobs."</p><p>"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and grabbed a book from my dresser, throwing it at him, but then I noticed the bulge in his trousers and I mentally threw up.</p><p>"Right! I should probably leave!" He announced, slowly backing out of the room, one hand covering his eyes and the other closing the door.</p><p>
  <em>Again?!</em>
</p><p>After getting dressed and putting on my glasses, I marched out of my room, feeling the anger rise the closer I got to the stairs.</p><p>I could George and Fred fight audibly but when I walked down the stairs, both stopped to look at me.</p><p>Fred was sitting on the sofa, hugging a pillow to hide the issue in his pants.</p><p>"Mate, what the fuck?!" I yelled at him. "Why do you keep barging into my room when I'm changing?!"</p><p>"How was I supposed to know you were changing?!" He yelled back. "I thought you were sleeping and I wanted to annoy you but then you were standing there with absolutely no clothes on but your knickers!"</p><p>I covered my face in embarrassment, hearing Marco and Lee laugh as they stood next to each other, leaning against the table.</p><p>I looked at Fred again.</p><p>"When you think about it... it's not even my fault." He said.</p><p>"Oh really?!" I laughed. "You need to learn how to knock!"</p><p>"Maybe you need to lock a door!"</p><p>"Why would I lock the door?! I'm not exactly expecting a guy from <em>Gryffindor </em>to barge in at six in the morning, seeing me stand there almost completely naked!"</p><p>George was standing with his arms folded over his chest, staring angrily at Fred.</p><p>"And you even—" i gagged, shaking my head at the thought.</p><p>"Hey! <em>That </em>is <em>not </em>my fault!" Fred yelled. "It's not my fault that Thor can't contain himself when he sees a female body... and your body is gorgeous by the way so it kinda makes sense."</p><p>"Stop talking!" I yelled while George made a face at his brother.</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"You named your penis?" Marco asked.</p><p>Fred looked at him and nodded.</p><p>"Thor. Because he's raging."</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to punch all of his fucking teeth out.</em>
</p><p>"Listen to me, Fred." I said, pressing my hands together as I took a step towards him. He looked at me, waiting for what I was going to say. "You've pulled that shit on me <em>twice </em>now. Do you want to <em>keep </em>Thor? Because I'll cut him right off if you make it three times."</p><p>He gulped visibly, staring up at me with pure fear in his eyes.</p><p>"Or—" George suggested. "... you could just cut it off now?"</p><p>"George!" Fred whimpered, sending him an accusing look.</p><p>"Mate, you saw my girlfriend naked and it made you hard." George said. "I don't care if you go on with your life <em>with </em>a dick or without one. I'd rather it was without."</p><p>Again, the room was silent.</p><p>"You have a boyfriend." I then told Fred while gesturing towards Lee. "If George got hard because of someone else— and you... you're with <em>Lee."</em></p><p>"Oh don't bring me into this." Lee spoke. "I think it's hilarious."</p><p>"I mean... you should take it as a compliment." Fred told me. "Both Thor and I really like your body. That's—"</p><p>"Fred, I swear to Godric if you mention her body <em>one </em>more time."</p><p>George took a step towards Fred but stayed there while I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.</p><p>"Kill all men." I breathed as I turned and walked towards the door, hearing the four guys complain and argue about what I just said.</p><p>"Babe, you don't mean that." George said when he caught up with me.</p><p>"When I said kill all men—" I inhaled sharply and glanced at Fred. "...I meant your idiotic brother who keeps walking in on me changing."</p><p>"Hey!" Fred exclaimed. "You don't mean that! You don't really want me to die..."</p><p>"No, you're right." I nodded before sending him a fake smile. "I want to be the one to kill you."</p><p>"I'd like to watch." Marco announced, holding up a hand, and Lee quickly agreed.</p><p>"What?!" Fred asked in a high-pitched tone. "You all want me to die?"</p><p>"You're a bit annoying to be honest." Lee said with a shrug, earning a shove from Fred.</p><p>"I think we can all agree we're on Allie's side." Marco said. "So there you have it, number four... we want to see you dead... gone... <em>deceased."</em></p><p>Fred scoffed.</p><p>"If I die tomorrow, next week, next year... when I die, you'll all regret saying that." He said, flipping us all off before hurrying off towards the Great Hall.</p><p>"See, now I feel bad." George sighed before he hurried up, following Fred.</p><p>"I love him." I breathed and intertwined my arm with Marcos. "He's the complete opposite of me, you know? He's nice."</p><p>Marco chuckled, wrapping his arm around me.</p><p>"C'mon... you're nice." Lee commented. "Right?... <em>sometimes... </em>to your friends, I mean."</p><p>"Friends?" Marco asked. "That means Fred and Allie aren't friends."</p><p>"<em>What? </em>We're friends!"</p><p>"Well according to Lee, you're only nice to your friends."</p><p>I sighed and rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Maybe I'm wrong." Lee said before looking at me. "You're rude to everyone."</p><p>
  <em>I'm offended.</em>
</p><p>"Well but you can't blame her." Marco said. "The things she's been through and some of the people she grew up around..."</p><p>"Marco I love you... but shut up." I said before widening my eyes. "I mean... <em>don't </em>shut up. I'm not one to tell you what to do because I'm actually a very nice person."</p><p>I got out from under Marco's arm and hurried off towards the Great Hall. When I walked through the doors, I walked over to the Gryffindor table and leaned on it with my hands, watching Fred who sat across from George.</p><p>"What?" Fred asked, glancing at me while George smiled up at me.</p><p>"I wanted to apo—" I gagged, causing Fred to look weirdly at me while George laughed, knowing I'm horrible at apologising. "Apolo—"</p><p>I made a face, then sighed as I sat down.</p><p>"This is going to take a while." I breathed. "Alright... listen, Fred. I'm so—"</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown, then grinned when he realised. "Are you trying to <em>apologise."</em></p><p>I tapped my fingers against the table as I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Right and you know that so I can go back to my own table." I went to stand but Fred sent George a look, causing George to grab onto me and pull me back down.</p><p>"In order to apologise, you need to <em>actually </em>say the words." Fred told me. "So go on... apologise to me for saying you want to kill me."</p><p>"Yeah." George agreed, nudging me with his elbow. "Go on, love."</p><p>I glared at him, my teeth gritted as I then forced a smile at Fred.</p><p>"I feel very inconvenient about threatening to kill you."</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"What?" The two asked in unison before Fred continued. "What kind of apology is that?"</p><p>"If you're patient—" George told his brother. "...you might get an apology in three years."</p><p>
  <em>Three years? That's 1998.</em>
  <em> There's no way I'll be three years about apologising.</em>
</p><p>"What? I can apologise!" I exclaimed, looking at Fred. I just had to force myself. "I didn't mean to say I wanted to kill you. Actually— yeah I totally <em>did </em>mean to say it but—"</p><p>"This doesn't sound like an apology to me, Alliandra."</p><p>I stared at Fred with a blank expression while George sent him an expression that told him saying my real name was the wrong move.</p><p>"Now you don't even deserve an apology." I scoffed. "Have a nice meal, <em>loser."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Chapter 125</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day full of classes and dread when it came to todays detention. My hand didn't even get to start healing before I had another round of pure torture. Writing lines hurt like hell and it was the worst part of my day. Honestly, the only thing I looked forward to right now was when I had done my week of detention and it was over with.</p><p>Currently, my uncle was dismissing everyone who participated in the apparition course, while dad was looking in some type of folder, a concentrated expression on his face.</p><p>"I can't wait to get to the common room and just relax." Marco let out a breath and looked at me. "You've got ancient runes now, don't you?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I–"</p><p>"Allie!" my uncle called, earning my attention. "I need you to stay behind so I can have a quick word."</p><p>I gave him a small before I turned to Marco.</p><p>"Go get some sleep." I said, knowing he was struggling with falling asleep at night. We both struggled with it currently. We missed Cedric incredibly much and at night, the grief kind got worse.</p><p>During the night, there was distractions but at night you're alone with your thoughts and thoughts cause emotions while emotions cause actions. I know for a fact that's true.</p><p>My brother suffers from depression and it once was so bad that he'd cause harm to himself to feel something or to move the mental pain to something physical. I found out shortly after he started dating Marco.</p><p>At the start of their relationship, I wasn't too fond of them being together, but once I saw how much they loved and help each other, I accepted and supported it. Marco is an important tool in William's recovery from depression and self-harm, and William is a big tool in the anxiety Marco had a lot of before they were together. I'm glad they have each other.</p><p>It's the same with George and I. We've both come far from before we started dating. I know I help him with his insecurities. He's always thought he was less than Fred and he never understood how people found Fred more attractive when they have the same face, so he always figured there was something wrong in his personality. He still gets insecure at times but he's not driven by it anymore. He told me I helped him with that.</p><p>He's helped me too.</p><p>I was in an abusive relationship that honestly left me questioning myself. I felt pathetic and though I acted like I didn't care, I really hated my body because Cameron had spend majority of our relationship, pointing out my weight or the food I chose to put <em>in</em> my body.</p><p>Then I started dating George and he's showed me nothing but love. He's shown me that he's just as in love with my body as he is in me as a person and I love myself a lot more now that I'm with him.</p><p>He's the only person whose opinion I truly care about now. Well, my friends too of course but George's opinion is important to me in a way that he helped me be comfortable, so hearing him shame me for my body would break me. But I know he'd never do that and that's one of the many reasons I'm so in love with him.</p><p>"I'll see you later." I told Marco who gave me a sideways hug before he left the Great Hall at the same time as I approached my uncle who looked at me with his hands on his hips. "What's up?"</p><p>"Your hand." he said, nodding towards my hand that was wrapped with gaze from the detention yesterday. "What happened there?"</p><p>"Oh." I looked down at my hand as I grabbed it with my other. "Nothing. Just a stupid burn."</p><p>"A burn?" he questioned. "Why don't you let me take a look at it?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why?" he chuckled. "You know I was a healer before I joined the Aurors. I can take a look at it to see how bad it is."</p><p>When he reached for my hand, I quickly moved it behind my back while taking a step back, looking at my uncle who was now frowning, getting the hint that I wasn't being truthful.</p><p>"Unless you're hiding something." he said. "Do I need to ask your dad to come over here?"</p><p>"Raymond–"</p><p>"Show me your hand, Allie."</p><p>
  <em>Why can't anyone in my family ever let anything go?</em>
</p><p>I sighed and bit my lip when I saw that my dad was now looking up from the folder, staring at us as he closed it.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked, pushing the folder into his bag before he approached. I had no idea what to say. I could easily tell them about the detention but I could handle it myself. I just needed to get through the week. "Don't you have Arithmancy next?"</p><p>I looked at my dad and nodded.</p><p>"That's right. Thank you for reminding me. I should go." I said and spun around to leave but the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut, making me sigh. When I turned back around, my uncle had his wand in his hand and dad was looking at him in confusion.</p><p>"Look at your daughters hand."</p><p>
  <em>Oh for fuck sake.</em>
</p><p>"Alright!" I groaned before I peeled off the gaze, holding up my hand, the back of it turned to them so they could see. "It's not a burn. I got detention for sleeping in class."</p><p>"You got— <em>what?" </em>Raymond turned to my dad.<br/>"What are you going to do about this, Augustus? I though you told that woman to stay away from my nieces and my sons."</p><p>"I did—" dad said through gritted teeth, staring at my hand. "...I'll go have a chat with Umbridge."</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>
  <em>Don't say anything, don't say anything.</em>
</p><p>"Why are you calling her Umbridge?"</p><p>
  <em>I said it.</em>
</p><p>"What?" My dad asked and looked at me again. "Why am I calling her Umbridge? Well that's her name isn't it?"</p><p>"Shouldn't you be on first name basis?" I asked. "Seeing as she's your older sister."</p><p>My dad who had walked towards the door then froze and slowly turned around while uncle Raymond looked to be in shock.</p><p>"What?" Dad questioned before I turned towards him. "Who told you that?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to puke.</em>
</p><p>"So it's true?"</p><p>"You really <em>have </em>been living a secret life, haven't you?" Raymond scoffed. "Have you told Maggie about this? Does she know?"</p><p>"Would you two stop ganging up on me for one <em>minute!" </em>Dad snapped. "Raymond, leave—"</p><p>Dad pointed to the door.</p><p>"Let me have a moment with my daughter."</p><p>Raymond looked to me and raised an eyebrow to ask if it was okay and when I nodded, so did he before glaring at my dad on his way out of the Great Hall.</p><p>When the doors closed, dad sighed and ran a hand over his tired face.</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"You've always said you were an only child." I said. "And then I found out that you have an older sister who enjoys torturing children."</p><p>"You weren't supposed to know—"</p><p>"Oh wow." I laughed, clapping my hands. "Congratulations dad. You officially just lost a daughter."</p><p>I went to leave but dad grabbed my upper arm, keeping me from leaving.</p><p>"You do not turn your back on me."</p><p>"You turned your back on me first." I said, ripping my arm from his grip. "You turned your back on me, on William, on mum... you've paid way more attention to El and Cece in their childhood that you ever did with Will and I."</p><p>I took a few steps back and started wrapping my hand again.</p><p>"Will knows I'm trying to get better at this, Allie. You're the only person who can't move on."</p><p>"I am fucking trying to see that!" I raised my voice. "But every time I try to give you a new chance to prove yourself as a father, something new shows up. Remember your American children? And now you have a sister who by the way is a fucking sociopath."</p><p>He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I didn't tell you about her because it didn't make sense to do so." He said. "She grew up with her mother here in England and I grew up with my parents, <em>your </em>grandparents in New York. I didn't meet her until we were both adults and when I realised the person she was, I never wanted her to be a part of my children's life. I was protecting you and I can see how you wouldn't understand that, seeing as you're seventeen and don't have children for yourself yet."</p><p>One do the doors to the great hall opened and Pansy walked in, a smug smile on her face.</p><p>"Papa?" She asked, looking at dad as she approached.</p><p>My head snapped to her and I frowned.</p><p>"What is it, Pansy?"</p><p>"Why the fuck are you calling him papa?" I asked. "He's not your dad."</p><p>She decided to ignore me as she looked up at my dad.</p><p>"Can you get mum to send me some money? I'm in need of a new cauldron after that <em>stupid </em>George Weasley snuck into my class and blew up mine."</p><p>
  <em>What? That's the biggest lie I've everheard.</em>
</p><p>My dad glanced at me, almost looking disappointed before he nodded at Pansy.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." He offered her a smile before he turned to me again. "I'm gonna talk to Professor Umbridge but we're not finished with this conversation."</p><p>He left the Great Hall, and I looked at Pansy with a disgusted look.</p><p>"What?" She asked. "<em>Jealous?"</em></p><p>"Why would I be jealous?" I asked. "You just completely humiliated yourself. <em>Papa? </em>Where in the world did that come from?"</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"I think it's a shame that all of his children only calls him by dad or <em>father... </em>he's from Spain and the Spanish tradition should be honoured."</p><p>"Uh—" I chuckled. "...why do you think he's from Spain?"</p><p>
  <em>My dad is not from Spain.</em>
</p><p>"You're cute." She pointed, taking a step towards me. "He's <em>Hispanic... </em>love."</p><p>"Wow, really? I hadn't noticed." I acted surprised. "It's not like I'm his daughter, huh? Being Hispanic doesn't mean you're from Spain and only Spain."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Spain isn't the only Hispanic country." I told her. "My dad was born in Columbia... my grandparents moved to the states when he was five. Yes, papa can be used to refer to your dad in Columbia and so can padre, papi and papito but you're not his daughter and he's not your dad."</p><p>"Maybe not through blood." She shrugged. "But he's been a better father to me than my own has."</p><p>"Must be nice." I pouted at her. "Just wait though. When you start having your own opinions, he'll throw you out too."</p><p>I winked at her before I pushed past her, knocking my shoulder into hers on my way out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Chapter 126</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guess who." I whispered in George's ear as I came up from behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.</p><p>He chuckled and hummed as if he was thinking about it.</p><p>"Oh I know... hi Alicia."</p><p>I gasped and removed my hands while he laughed and turned to look at me.</p><p>"That's not even funny." I told him, trying to act mad.</p><p>"Why not? Alicia's nice."</p><p>"Yeah I know." I folded my arms over my chest. "But she was still your first so it's not funny."</p><p>George simply smiled at me and reached up, grabbing my hand before he pulled me over the bag of the sofa, making me shriek as I landed in his lap.</p><p>"You know you'll always be my favourite." He smiled and tapped his fingers against my temple, running them down to my jaw.</p><p>"Your favourite kisser?" I asked and he nodded, humming while his eyes scanned my face. "Your favourite sex partner?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Your favourite... cock sucker?"</p><p>George laughed but nodded again. "You're my favourite cock sucker too."</p><p>
  <em>I have no idea why but I totally loved hearing him say that.</em>
</p><p>"That's good." I smiled. "Now... I have to tell you something that happened after appirition."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah... so, my uncle wanted to talk to me about my hand and then I confronted my dad about the Umbridge situation but then Pansy entered the Great Hall and the girl had the <em>audacity </em>to call him <em>papa."</em></p><p>George raised his eyebrows in surprise, his lips forming an <em>'o' </em>as he watched and waited for me to continued.</p><p>"She told me it was because she thinks it's a shame that my siblings and I don't call him that. She assumed he was from Spain because he's Hispanic but he's actually from Colombia." I explained. "And I get that calling your father papa is not a Hispanic thing. I know that people use that all around the world, but it's the fact that he's not even her father and she's known him for four months and is already talking to him like he <em>made </em>her or something."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at the thought and my eyes landed on George who was still watching me, his fingers caressing my jawline.</p><p>"I sound jealous." I sighed. "I don't want to be that person who gets jealous because her stepsister is closer to her dad than she is."</p><p>I yawned and clamped a hand over my mouth while looking up at George.</p><p>"I wouldn't blame you if you were." He said. "Looking at the bigger picture, it makes sense."</p><p>I sighed and got up, throwing a leg over his waist so I could straddle him instead of laying down.</p><p>"I love you." I told him, placing my hands against his chest.</p><p>He smiled and placed his hands on my hips while leaned his head back against the sofa.</p><p>"And I love <em>you."</em></p><p>"Yeah, but like... I <em>love </em>you more."</p><p>He let out a laugh, his eyes meeting mine.</p><p>"I knew you were competitive but competing as to who loves who the most?" He asked. "Because if that's what we're doing... I win."</p><p>"No, you do not!"</p><p>George clamped a hand over my mouth and sat up straight, his other hand going to my back to support me so I didn't fall onto the floor.</p><p>"It's not even up for discussion, angel." He told me. "You couldn't possibly love me as much as I love you."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him and as soon as he dropped his hand, I pressed my lips to his, kissing him roughly.</p><p>Immediately, he ran his hand to the nape of my neck and kissed me back while his other hand slid under my robes to rest on my hip.</p><p>I raised my hips, deepening the kiss while I slowly rocked against him. He moaned into my mouth while I ran my fingers into his hair, tugging on it.</p><p>As always we both ended up getting turned on but seeing as we were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, it wasn't a wonder that the sound of footsteps interrupted us.</p><p>When we broke apart, we both looked towards the stairs where Angelina approached from.</p><p>"Hi you two." She greeted with a smile, walking over to the sofa. "Allie, can I borrow George for a couple of hours? With our game against Slytherin coming up next month and with Ron as our new keeper, I want to practice as much as possible so I'm gathering all the team members."</p><p>I groaned but nodded and looked at George who was smiling up at me.</p><p>"I <em>do </em>need to get to detention anyway." I breathed. "With dear old auntie Umbridge."</p><p>Angelina's eyes widened.</p><p>"Auntie what now?"</p><p>"It's a long story." I told her as I got off of George. I looked down at him with a cheekily smile. "I'll see you later, yeah?"</p><p>"At dinner." He nodded and I hummed in agreement before I grabbed my back and said goodbye to Angelina as well as I walked towards the portrait and as it opened, I heard the two speak.</p><p><em>"You're cute together." </em>I heard Angelina say, making me smile.</p><p><em>"She's the cute one." </em>George said. <em>"What about you, Angie? Any guys or girls you're interested in?"</em></p><p>Angelina laughed.</p><p><em>"I'm taking a break from dating. One Weasley twin broke up with me because he wasn't emotionally available due to his crush on a certain Silverberry." </em>She said in a joking manner, and knowing I was the Silverberry, my smile spread while I grabbed George's ring around my neck, looking at it. <em>"And the other Weasley twin did the same thing... so I'm having a break."</em></p><p>George laughed.</p><p><em>"Upset that my dear twin dumped you for a guy?" </em>He asked.</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I'm not. If Fred's happy with Lee, that's great."</em>
</p><p>I really had to learn not to eavesdrop. I walked out through the portrait and made my way down the grand staircase.</p><p>I made my way through the castle, walked up the spiral staircase, through the DADA classroom, up the smaller pair of stairs and knocked on the door to Umbridge's office.</p><p>"It's open!" Her annoying voice came and just the sound of her, made me gag and roll my eyes.</p><p>I pushed the door open and tried to not make a face at her office. I had been in here multiple times before but each time I wanted to throw up.</p><p>"Take a seat, Miss Silverberry."</p><p>I closed the door behind me and walked over to sit in the chair I always sat in when I had detention.</p><p>"Are you ready for another hour of doing lines?" She asked and stood up to find a piece of parchment and the special quill.</p><p>"Are you ready to torture me, aunt Umbridge?"</p><p>Her facial expression dropped and she turned towards me.</p><p>"What did you call me?"</p><p>"Well, <em>aren't </em>you my aunt?" I asked as I sat up straight. "You're my dad's sister so I think that makes you my aunt."</p><p>She took one step towards her desk and put down the piece of parchment and the quill before closing her pink cardigan.</p><p>"You just got yourself another <em>month </em>of detention, Miss Silverberry."</p><p>"What?!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even—"</p><p>"Shall we make it five weeks?" She raised an eyebrow in question and I relaxed in the seat with a sigh. "You'll do wise in not telling your father about your detention... if you do, I'll have to extend your detention."</p><p>She ended up letting me go a half hour in when my hand once again was dripping with blood.</p><p>When I got back to the common room, Marco was waiting for me with a bowl of water and the cloth.</p><p>"She must be sick." Timothy commented as he sat with us at the table.</p><p>"You think?" Marco raised an eyebrow before he looked at me. "You okay? It's only a couple of more days."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah... a couple of more days.</em>
</p><p>"She extended it by an entire month."</p><p>Marco and Timothy both widened their eyes and froze their actions while looking at me.</p><p>"What did you do, Allie?"</p><p>"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. "I may have called her aunt Umbridge and she literally had no idea that I knew so she ignored the fact that I'm her niece and she gave me four more weeks in detention."</p><p>Marco continued to clean up my hand while Timothy sighed and leaned on the table, resting his chin in his palm.</p><p>"Can't your dad—"</p><p>"Nope." I cut off Timothy. "She said that if I tell dad, I'll only earn myself more detention."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Chapter 127</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p><p>I entered the library, knowing Allie was going to be in here, studying. I also knew she was going to look adorable.</p><p>She always looked extra adorable when studying. She had a certain outfit and everything. <em>Especially </em>her Saturday studies and today... was Saturday.</p><p>When I saw her, I smiled.</p><p>She was sitting at one of the larger tables, books spread out everywhere in front of her. She was wearing my grey sweatpants and my black <em>AC/DC </em>hoodie.</p><p>Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands hanging loosely around the frame of her face, slightly longer than her bangs.</p><p>Her black glasses were placed perfectly on the bridge of her nose and the tip of her tongue was slightly sticking out of her mouth while she bit down on it, concentrating, the quill in her hand moving across her textbook.</p><p>I didn't want to interrupt her because she was looking way too cute, so instead I leaned against the shelves, moving my arm up to rest above my head, crossing my ankles while I placed a hand on my hip.</p><p>I licked my lips as I watched her. She looked kind of stressed. I know Carrington had been bugging her a lot these past days and then there was her extra detention and the pain she had to go through.</p><p>Suddenly she accidentally tipped over her ink with her quill. As it poured over her homework, she stood up quickly, pushing the chair back.</p><p>"Shit shit shit." She cursed, gathering her books while picking up the ink bottle. She sighed when she looked at her book covered in ink, then lifted her head, her eyes closed while she let out a sigh.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she straightened up her body a little and her expression softened.</p><p>"George."</p><p>"Hi angel." I smiled softly. "Are you okay? You seem stressed."</p><p>She shrugged and looked down at her books again, chewing on the inside of her cheek before answering.</p><p>"I'm having a bad day." She shrugged and sat back down. I walked over and leaned my hands on the table.</p><p>"You shouldn't feel bad about the ink." I said and dragged the book closer to me. "Just rip out the page and start over."</p><p>"I was finished." She sighed. "I was just writing the date on the top of the sheet but now..."</p><p>I reached out and grasped her jaw, stroking my thumb over her cheek as I tilted her head back, making her look at me.</p><p>As a single year dropped from her bottom lashes, I wiped it away with my thumb as I stared into her eyes that were full of sadness.</p><p>"It's four months since he died." She said in a whisper and just by saying those words, her eyes filled with tears. "And I can't— I can't get it out of my head. <em>Everything </em>that happened that day. Me sitting in that chair, my hands an ankles tied, Cameron next to me while he made me watch the screen as Harry and Cedric came back, Ced not moving. Hearing Harry cry like that and hearing Mr Diggory... I can't... seeing Marco's reaction too. The way his whole face just filled with shock as he fell to the ground. I can't get it out of my head."</p><p>I took her face in both of my hands, placing a kiss on her forehead before I let go of her to pack her things away.</p><p>"George, what are you doing?" She asked, wiping her cheeks. "I need to redo my homework."</p><p>"I know." I nodded. "We're going down to the lake so you can get some air and do your homework without having to sit inside of this library."</p><p>I threw her bag over my shoulder before reaching for her hand, pulling her out of the seat.</p><p>"Do you know where Marco is?" I asked as we walked out of the library. "Maybe he needs some air too."</p><p>"I think he's at the owlery, writing William." She told me. "He said needed to be alone."</p><p>"Understandable." I nodded. "But how do you feel about that?"</p><p>She chuckled a little while wiping her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at the angelic sound coming from her.</p><p>"You sound like a therapist." She breathed. "But it's fine. We can talk when we really need to but I've had my days of wanting to be alone so he deserves his too."</p><p>I hummed and laced our fingers together as we continued to walk towards our destination.</p><p>We agreed to go get out coats before we went down to the lake, but after getting dressed for the weather, we met and walked to the lake together where we sat down and got comfortable.</p><p>I sat with my back against the tree with Allie sitting between them, her back against my front as she pulled out her textbook and her quill along with another bottle of ink.</p><p>"You can place it here." I said, patting the ground next to my leg. "Should be stable enough."</p><p>Allie simply hummed and placed the ink bottle down before she got comfortable against me, bending her legs to have something to have her textbook against.</p><p>Her hair smelled fresh, it reminded me of the ocean. It was the shampoo she used. Supposedly it's supposed to smell like mermaids and ocean but I don't know what mermaids smell like so I'll stick with the ocean.</p><p>"What class is this?" I asked. "The homework... I mean."</p><p>Allie dipped her quill in the ink before she started to write.</p><p>"It's History of Magic." She told me. "We have to write about the Uprising of Elric the Eager. It's not supposed to be turned in until the end of the month, but it's the only thing that seemed to get my mind off—"</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Then I spilled the ink and I got way too sad about it."</p><p>"Well, you've got other shit going on in your life so it's okay if you got a little sad about the ink." I said, pulling the hair tie out of her hair before I brushed my fingers through it so I could braid it. "Do you want to know what day it is tomorrow?"</p><p>Allie hummed.</p><p>"What day is it tomorrow?"</p><p>"Our ten month anniversary since we had sex for the first time." I said, and Allie went quiet for a moment before she broke into a genuine laughter that came from deep down her stomach.</p><p>She leaned back against me, completely melting into my body and as she covered her face with a hand, she just continued to laugh for a good few minutes.</p><p>Meanwhile, I ran my fingers through the front of her hair, resting my cheek against her head.</p><p>"Fuck you're so cute." She said when the laughter died down. She turned her head slightly to look at me. "Don't ever leave me, alright?"</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>"I'd never."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Chapter 128</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Allie</b>
</p><p>On Wednesday, November 1st when I approached the Great Hall and saw George, I shrieked as I threw my arms around his neck.</p><p>He stumbled backwards but let his arms wrap around my back, hugging me back though he was quite surprised by how I attacked him.</p><p>"See, this is why we stopped standing around the entrance hall when you bloody attack people like that." Fred commented but then groaned when I heard what was supposedly Marco smacking him in the back of the head.</p><p>After hugging for a moment, George put me down and looked at me, cupping one side of my jaw with a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>"What was that all about?"</p><p>"Seriously?" I laughed. "We've been dating for eleven months today. Another month and it's been a year."</p><p>"Oh... right." He nodded, raising his eyebrows in realisation.</p><p>"George..." I said quietly as I got out of his embrace. "...don't tell me you remembered the anniversary of the first time we slept together but forget the day we became a couple..."</p><p>"Oh shit." Lee spoke. "We should go before she attacks him."</p><p>Though I was already attacking him. George was shrieking while I was pushing him and hitting him in the chest.</p><p>I'd never do actual harm to him and he knew that.</p><p>He fought back and eventually got a hold of my wrists, managing to spin me around and pin me against his chest.</p><p>"I did not <em>forget." </em>He said. "Not our anniversary anyway. I did forget the day it is today but that's it..."</p><p>"Oh." I breathed. "Alright. Can you let go of me then?"</p><p>He chuckled but let go of me and I immediacy spun around and pushed him in the chest.</p><p>"Oi! What was that for?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"For fun." I grinned but then stepped forwards and tiptoed to give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you after breakfast."</p><p>I turned towards the three boys who were lined up, watching the scene.</p><p>"And we'll see you two after breakfast as well." I pointed between Fred and Lee before looking at Marco. "Come... we need to hurry if I'm gonna be able to have any of the pancakes shaped as giraffes."</p><p>"They've got pancakes shaped as giraffes?" I heard Fred asked as Marco and I entered the Great Hall, headed for the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>We sat in our usual spot, across from each other and I immediately grabbed a pancake and some bacon.</p><p>"What are we thinking?" Marco asked while I handed him the chocolate sauce, knowing he always wanted chocolate sauce on his pancakes. "The Gryffindor against Slytherin game is this month... who's winning because I'm thinking Slytherin... they always try to cheat."</p><p>"And they almost always fail." I commented. "Gryffindor has George. They'll win."</p><p>"Gryffindor also has Fred. Don't forget Fred."</p><p>"Babe, I'm trying to praise my boyfriend." I said. "Fred's an amazing beater but don't tell him I said that George is even better."</p><p>Marco chuckled.</p><p>"Heard that!" Fred shouted from the Gryffindor table, making the entire Great Hall go quiet. "What?! I didn't ask you to listen in on what I'm saying! Go back to eating you idiots!"</p><p>I looked at Fred, a cocked eyebrow while McGonagall walked to their table to scold him for shouting like that in the hall.</p><p>My eyes then landed on George and he smiled and winked at me. I flipped him off, seeing him laugh and I couldn't help but smile before turning back towards my own table.</p><p>"How <em>cute." </em>Marco pouted. "I miss having Will here. I miss fucking him. <em>Correction — </em>getting <em>fucked </em>by him."</p><p>"Ew." Eleanor commented, scooting away from him.</p><p>"What?" Marco asked. "He's my fiancé."</p><p>"And he's <em>my </em>brother." Eleanor looked at Marco like he was crazy. "But you're Marco so I would expect nothing but <em>that </em>from you. You're disgusting."</p><p>"Okay?" Marco frowned. "What are you — nine?"</p><p>"I'm thirteen!" Eleanor exclaimed and I grinned, nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Yes you are." I nodded and held out my fist. She fist bumped me, looking proud before I pointed a finger at Marco. "<em>Respect </em>her. She's going to be your sister-in-law in less than a year."</p><p>He simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Anyway, have you and Will found a date for the ceremony?" I asked.</p><p>"No... we're still looking at that, but we're thinking August." He said. "Though he <em>has </em>found a flat and being the amazing artist that he is, he drew some sketches of the floor plan and he's gonna send them to me one of the days so if you want, we can look at them together. I've obviously already told William you have to be able to have your own room there in case you want to escape Fred and George for a night or... <em>more."</em></p><p>I couldn't stop grinning at how thoughtful he was. When Marco saw my face, he groaned.</p><p>"Ew, what's wrong with your face?"</p><p>"Oh shut up." I muttered. "I just love you a lot, okay? I'm glad you're in my life."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm glad I'm in your life too."</p><p>"Can you finish chewing before you speak?!" Eleanor snapped as she turned towards Marco who froze in his actions before narrowing his eyes at her. "It's <em>disgusting."</em></p><p>Marco scoffed.</p><p><em>"You're </em>disgusting."</p><p>"Wait, I've got something for you." Eleanor said and reached into her pocket, only to pull her own fist again, her middle finger sticking up at Marco.</p><p>"Now that's just rude!" Marco said and when Eleanor turned back to her conversation with Luna, Marco looked at me. "I just <em>love </em>the Silverberry ladies."</p><p>"I know, right?" I smiled. "We're great."</p><p>"Except—" Marco clicked his tongue and nodded towards the Slytherin table.</p><p>"Yeah, no... she got the <em>real </em>Silverberry gene. William, El, Cece and I got our mum's genes. The Quilt gene."</p><p>"Oh my god Marcus!" Eleanor exclaimed, causing Marco to groan loudly before looking at her.</p><p>"Alright <em>what </em>did I do now?"</p><p>"You keep touching me with your dumb elbow!" She told him. "Can I <em>please </em>have some personal space?"</p><p>Marco looked to me for help but I shook my head, knowing it was a fight he had to have with her without having me included.</p><p>"I've got long arms, Eleanor." Marco said. "<em>Deal </em>with it."</p><p>
  <em>He should not have said that.</em>
</p><p>She grabbed her newspaper from the table and stood up, hitting Marco so hard in the head that for some reason, the sound echoed through the Great Hall and everyone went quiet.</p><p>Then footsteps approached and Umbridge turned up.</p><p>"Miss Silverberry!" She said with her high-pitched voice, and Eleanor slowly sank back in her seat, embarrassed. "What is the meaning of this <em>outrage?! </em>You've just earned yourself a detention this afternoon — five o'clock in my office!"</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"It's my fault, Professor." Marco quickly said before I got to take the blame. Umbridge looked at him. "I pushed her boundaries and she hit me. If anyone should get detention, it should be me."</p><p>"Alright... you can <em>both </em>face detention then." She said. "I want to see you both in my office at five o'clock."</p><p>As she walked away, I turned to Eleanor.</p><p>"Listen... it's only one detention, okay?" I said when I saw her nervous face. She knew what happened in detention and I could tell from her expression that she was terrified. "Just one and then it's over with."</p><p>"And the pain isn't even that bad." Marco added. "It starts off by itching a bit, then it burns and then there'll be a little pain but it'll be over before you know it and after a few days, it'll fade and you won't even be able to see any scars."</p><p>"I don't care." Eleanor muttered and stabbed her scrambled eggs with her fork.</p><p>Marco and I exchanged a glance but said no more. The rest of breakfast went by in silence from the three of us. Eleanor only said a few words to answer Luna when she asked something.</p><p>After breakfast when the food had disappeared off the tables, Marco and I got up to leave after trying to comfort Eleanor once more.</p><p>As we left the Great Hall, I saw George, Fred and Lee make their way up the marble staircase. I automatically smiled when my eyes landed on George.</p><p>His head was turned to look at Fred who was talking so I could see his side profile. He looked beautiful and I felt like the luckiest girl, getting to be with him.</p><p>"Guys, wait up!" Marco called and the three boys turned around to face us, though when they're eyes landed on us, only two were smiling.</p><p>I frowned when I saw George's expression, and it made me completely stop in my tracks.</p><p>The way he looked at me.</p><p>Like I was dirt.</p><p>Like I meant nothing to him.</p><p>He looked at me like he was gonna throw up just by the sight of me, and I felt a sting in my heart, and rocks in my stomach while I got the feeling that something was completely wrong.</p><p>"Allie, you alright?" Fred asked and now the three were looking between George and I.</p><p>"George?" I asked softly. I felt terrified by the way he looked at me. It broke my heart.</p><p>I didn't recognise them.</p><p>Then he started smiling and his eyes left my figure to stare at something somewhere behind me.</p><p>"Hi, love." He said with a smile and I noticed both Fred and Lee's eyes widen as I heard someone approach me.</p><p>I noticed that Marco turned, but I was staring at George and Marco was next to me so I couldn't see his reaction.</p><p>When I saw the taller girl walk right past me, her long brown hair flowing in the soft air around us — when I saw her walk straight up to George who smiled and looked at her like he looked at me an hour ago... my heart fell to the ground and it shattered, knocking the air out of me.</p><p>He held out a hand towards her like he'd do to me when he wanted to pull me closer — and he did just dad.</p><p>She chuckled, placed her hand in his and he tugged her closer before his arm went around her waist.</p><p>The worst part was when he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her like he kissed me goodnight last night before curfew.</p><p>He kissed her deeply and I gasped for air before I started tearing up. Marco was still next to me, Fred and Lee on either side of George and we were all just staring at what was happening.</p><p>When the kiss ended, George wrapped his arm around her neck and the two turned to enter the grand staircase, disappearing from our sight.</p><p>That's when I realised what had just happened. I pressed a hand to my stomach, the other going to my mouth.</p><p>I felt sick to my stomach, I felt like I could throw up.</p><p>He...</p><p>
  <em>George kissed Carrington.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Chapter 129</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed George and Carrington as they walked into the third floor corridor, and Marco, Fred and Lee decided to then follow me.</p><p>"What the fuck!" I yelled, seeing George walk there with his arm wrapped around my older half-sister.</p><p>The two stopped and turned around but his arm was still wrapped around her and it hurt to watch. While he was looking at me with pure hatred in his eyes, she was watching me with a smirk of victory.</p><p>"George what the— <em>George."</em></p><p><em>"What?" </em>He asked with an attitude, eyeing me up and down in such a way that I felt uncomfortable by the look in his eyes.</p><p>"George, what're you doing, mate?" Fred asked but George didn't get to respond before I spoke again.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, gesturing towards me. "What the fuck are you doing with <em>her?!"</em></p><p>George sighed and looked at Carrington, smiling for a second before he let go of her and stepped towards me, his smile dropping.</p><p>"What am I doing with my <em>girlfriend... </em>you mean?"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"No... she's not... <em>I'm </em>your—"</p><p>"You're not my girlfriend." He laughed in a mocking tone and turned around again, wrapping his arm around Carrington as they continued walking.</p><p>"This is not you!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the corridor. "George! What the fuck! We were literally fine before breakfast! What are you—"</p><p>I looked to Fred.</p><p>"Is this some kind of sick prank?" I asked, eyes full of tears. "Because it's really not funny. Fred... it's <em>not </em>funny."</p><p>"No, it's not— I don't know what he's doing." Fred sounded at least as confused as I was.</p><p>Then I looked at Carrington's back and realisation flushed over me.</p><p>"What did you give him?!" I yelled and followed after them again but as I went to grab Carrington's arm to get her to look at me, George let go of her, turned to me and instead grabbed <em>my </em>arm.</p><p>It all happened so fast but I remember flinching at the way he suddenly grabbed me and by the force he was pulling me at, I fell back on the floor, staring up at the guy that I never thought would hurt me in any way.</p><p>Immediately Marco was there, trying to punch George but he was held back by Fred.</p><p>"You're not George." I said in a whisper as he crouched down in front of me, scanning my body once again.</p><p>"I'm not?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I remember every single second of our relationship, <em>Allie. </em>I remember the cuddles, I remember the sex. I even remember the secrets. If I wasn't George, how would I know that Marcus was your first kiss and that you were his?"</p><p>
  <em>But George would never do this...</em>
</p><p>"I don't know what I ever thought... spending eleven months with <em>you." </em>He looked at me in disgust. "You're nothing but a <em>pathetic </em>girl who thinks she's oh so brave for standing up for herself, when in reality <em>darling... </em>you're a coward. A <em>zero—"</em></p><p>"Don't you dare speak to her like that you fucking idiot!" I heard Marco's voice but I couldn't keep my eyes from George, letting his words sink in.</p><p>"...you're a <em>fat, disgusting </em>person who's too fucking lazy to even do anything about her weight."</p><p>That was it.</p><p>That was the words that I had always feared having to hear come from him. I never thought that would actually happen...</p><p>I guess I was wrong.</p><p>Marco got free from Fred's grip and a second later, he had jumped George and the two were now fighting on the floor while Carrington slowly approached me, gently kicking my leg like I was garbage.</p><p>"What did you give him?" I asked, my voice about to break as I looked up at her.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart... I don't have to give guys anything for them to want me." She said with a grin. "Maybe he just learned how terrible it must be to be stuck with somebody like you."</p><p>I removed my eyes from her as I stared towards  George and Marco who were fighting, and Fred and Lee who were both trying to break them up.</p><p>As Carrington turned her attention to the fight, she rolled her eyes and left the corridor.</p><p>At the same time, I managed to get to my feet but every movement now felt like slow motion. I didn't even look at them again before I turned and slowly made my way out of the other end of the corridor, an empty expression on my face while teachers ran in to break up the fight that was obviously audible from outside the corridor.</p><p>
  <em>It's our eleventh month anniversary.</em>
</p><p>I kept walking until I stood in the Ravenclaw common room where Timothy was the only person. He was standing by the bookshelves, running a finger over the spine of the many books, though he looked to me and stopped.</p><p>"Hey... what's up with you?"</p><p>Those words broke me.</p><p>I broke into tears and automatically brought a hand up to my mouth. Timothy's usually sour expression softened and he fully turned towards me, opening his arms when I came hurrying towards him.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his back and felt him hug back as I buried my face in his chest, letting out all of my emotions.</p><p>I didn't know a heart could break like this. I had felt pain but this was different.</p><p>I heard him say what I had been the most afraid of. He did what I knew would break me the most. He shamed me for my body and got together with Carrington right in front of me, an hour after he had looked at <em>me </em>with that look full of love.</p><p>I didn't understand.</p><p>I knew that it was George but it wasn't him at the same time. I knew that Carrington had done something but I didn't know why and that meant I couldn't stop it.</p><p>"Allie?" Timothy asked softly while holding me tightly in his arms. "What happened?"</p><p>I couldn't talk. I was crying too much to form any kind of words. We stayed like this for a while before I had calmed down and pulled out of the hug, wiping my cheeks.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Timothy asked, ducking his head to try and catch my gaze.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"I need to—" I gulped before I walked to the bookshelves and started looking for a book on potions.</p><p>The door to the Ravenclaw tower opened and I recognised the footsteps but I didn't say anything.</p><p>"What's going on?" Timothy asked but I could hear by the tone of his voice that he wasn't talking to me.</p><p>While Marco filled Timothy in on what happened in the entrance hall, Fred was suddenly by my side, looking down at me.</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"Where the fuck is the book?!" I exclaimed and hit the shelf once, but as I went to hit it again, Fred wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me back.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." I heard his voice. "We can go look in the library for whatever book you're looking for."</p><p>I sighed and nodded. Fred let go of me and I turned towards him, though my eyes instead landed on Marco who's face was bruised and bleeding.</p><p>Lee and Timothy were both helping him clean it up.</p><p>"You know what?" Fred asked. "George is an idiot—"</p><p>"That's not George." I cut him off, shaking my head while I wrapped my arms around myself. "It's his face and it's him — but it's not... <em>him."</em></p><p>"I know." Fred nodded. "I don't know what's going on but I'll talk to him."</p><p>
  <em>That's not going to help if she gave him something.</em>
</p><p>"No." I then shook my head. "You need to be in Herbology... we both do. <em>Fuck."</em></p><p>"Okay." Fred nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go to class and you'll go to the library. I'll tell Sprout you weren't feeling well."</p><p>Marco had a free lesson so he ended up walking with me to the library while Fred went to class and Lee went to <em>his.</em></p><p>"What are we looking for?" Marco asked. "A book on how to beat up a six foot three ginger? Because I've already done that."</p><p>I ignored him as I went straight to a section and started looking for the book that had every single potion in it.</p><p>"Allie?" Marco tried to get my attention, knowing I was in a complete other world with my thoughts. "Allie, babe."</p><p>"I don't know." I muttered. "Potions."</p><p>"Potions?" He asked. "You think she gave him a potion? What— a love potion?"</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"A love potion is <em>only </em>supposed to make him obsess over her but he looked at me and talked to me like he hate me." I said, my voice breaking at the thought. "And that's... I don't know what she gave him."</p><p>Marco grabbed my arm gently and made me turn towards him before he hugged me.</p><p>I broke into tears again, hating what I felt but loving Marco's embrace like always. He rubbed my arm with one hand and his other arm was wrapped tightly around me.</p><p>"I know." He whispered. "I know how you're feeling."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Chapter 130</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, Allie. You have to get out of bed."</p><p>Marco tugged at my duvet but I kept my grip on it, keeping it around my body.</p><p>"Allie."</p><p>"No." I muttered into my pillow. "I don't want to."</p><p>"Allie." He sighed before he crouched by the head of my bed, running his fingers into my hair. "I know you're feeling like shit. I know exactly what it feels like and I remember wanting to just stay in bed. I <em>did </em>stay in bed for every single meal, but Allie... listen to me. You need to get up and you need to get some breakfast, then move on with your dad. Don't show Carrington that she won. Don't show her that she got to you."</p><p>He poked my nose but instead of reacting like I usually would, I turned onto my other side and pulled the duvet over my head.</p><p>"Allie, <em>please." </em>He begged. "I've already gotten your uniform ready. You just need to get dressed and then we can go eat. You've got History of Magic after breakfast. You like History of Magic."</p><p>"I've got transfiguration today." I said in a whisper. "I can't sit in the same class as him."</p><p>Marco walked to the other side of my bed and slapped my cheek, making me look up at him in confusion.</p><p>"What?" He shrugged. "I once promised you that if you ever got depressed, I'd slap you. I kept my promise. Now get up."</p><p>"Marco—"</p><p>"Get. Up." He said through gritted teeth. "You've got one hour of History of Magic and then we have appirition together."</p><p>He managed to pull the duvet from my body and grabbed my hands, pulling me up in a sitting position.</p><p>"Please." I sobbed softly while Marco grabbed my legs and moved them over the edge of the bed. "I can't get up and act like nothing happened yesterday."</p><p>"Yes you can." He nodded and got down in level with my eyes, taking my face in it. "And you know why? Because <em>you... </em>are Alliandra Ruby Emmalyn Silverberry. If anyone can put on an act and sit at breakfast, it's you. You don't even have to put on an act. As long as you get out of bed. Show them that you are not broken."</p><p>"But I—"</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>broken." He told me. "You're gonna be okay again... I promise you."</p><p>"But she... she's given him something and the library didn't have the book so I don't know what she gave him. What am I supposed to do? George is..."</p><p>"I know." He said softly, cupping my face. "C'mon. Let's get you dressed, yeah? Timmy has said you can dye his hair like you've always wanted to do."</p><p>
  <em>I have always wanted to do that.</em>
</p><p>He always said no and we'd bicker about it. I've always loved Timothy's blue hair so yeah... getting to dye it could possibly help me feel distracted.</p><p>Though right now I didn't feel like I had any energy to dye his hair. All I wanted to do was sleep but Marco was being stubborn and forced me out of bed.</p><p>Marco helped me get into my uniform, knowing I was too tired to do even <em>that </em>myself. It didn't matter that he saw me in my underwear. We had been best friends for years, he was engaged and I'm in a—</p><p>
  <em>Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>"Allie, what's this?" Marco asked, making me look at myself in the mirror as he ran his fingers over a bruise on my upper arm.</p><p>
  <em>"What did you give him?!" I yelled and followed after them again but as I went to grab Carrington's arm to get her to look at me, George let go of her, turned to me and instead grabbed my arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It all happened so fast but I remember flinching at the way he suddenly grabbed me and by the force he was pulling me at, I fell back on the floor, staring up at the guy that I never thought would hurt me in any way.</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." Marco said as he studied the blue hand print that had apparently showed up after George grabbed me.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." I said and grabbed my dress shirt, hurrying to put it on before buttoning it all the way up.</p><p>"Doesn't matter? Babe he bruised you!"</p><p>"And it's not his fault!" I snapped, tucking my shirt into my trousers before folding my sleeves. "She's done something to him."</p><p>Marco sighed and grabbed my tie, turning me towards him. He flipped up the collar of my dress shirt and placed the tie around it before he started tying it.</p><p>"Maybe it's polyjuice potion."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"Who would do that?"</p><p>Marco simply looked at me, letting me know exactly who was on his mind.</p><p>"He wouldn't risk that." I said. "He's in hiding with his family."</p><p>"Well—" Marco breathed. "...you're right. That isn't George. He wouldn't hurt you either mentally or physically so it had to be polyjuice."</p><p>"It's not!" I said, getting a little annoyed. "He acted exactly like George... just towards Carrington instead of me. The way he... he kissed her like he'd kiss me. He held out his hand... that's what he always did to me when he was excited to see me and wanted to hug me."</p><p>I teared up at the thought of what I witnessed yesterday.</p><p>Yesterday, I skipped both the DA meeting because of George, but I also skipped detention, meaning that I earned myself yet another week.</p><p>Detention had been moved to the DADA classroom instead of the office. We're a bunch of people stuck in detention.</p><p>George got detention for fighting and so did Marco. Fred and Lee got detention too because they looked like they were a part of it.</p><p>Carrington had apparently left so she didn't get detention, meaning that maybe tonight, we'd get a chance to reach the real George... I know he's in there somewhere — I just need to find him.</p><p>"If he does anything like that to you again, I'm going to <em>hurt </em>him." Marco told me. "I don't care if he's under the influence of some sort of love potion or something else... I'll do exactly to him what Will did to Pucey."</p><p>I didn't say anything. I just stared at Marco's chest while he tied my tie.</p><p>"I don't know what I'll do without him." I whispered. "What if I'm not getting him back? Marco, what if..."</p><p>"C'mon..." Marco breathed. "It'll all work out just fine. He loves you and once we find out what Carrington did to him... we can undo it."</p><p>I closed my eyes and gulped.</p><p>"I was fine before I started dating." I said. "I was fine when I wasn't with George so why..."</p><p>Marco looked at my face and dropped the tie that he had finished, before he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.</p><p>"...why does it hurt so much?" I whispered, trying not to cry again. "Because it feels like he's ripped out my heart and stomped on it."</p><p>"Look at me." Marco said, pulling away to look at me. "I'm gonna do your makeup, yeah? You're already fucking hot but I'll make you look absolutely irresistible."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Can't let Carrington know she won."</p><p>"Exactly." He smiled. "Take a seat. It'll look great."</p><p>I sat down on the bed and Marco found the makeup before he got a chair and sat in front of me.</p><p>While Marco was doing my makeup, my mind once again went back to what happened yesterday. George's voice kept playing over and over again in my head.</p><p>Him calling me fat and disgusting. His voice saying that. Seeing his face while he spoke.</p><p>He called me fat and disgusting.</p><p>
  <em>My George.</em>
</p><p>"Can I stay with you for Christmas?" I asked. "I was supposed to stay with him at the Burrow and I don't want to stay with my dad... and mum is still working on finding a house."</p><p>"Of course." Marco answered right away. "You don't even have to ask. Will is sending me those sketches of the flat here one of the days and then he should be able to move in <em>in </em>December, meaning that when Christmas comes along, Will and I have a home of our own and as I already said, you'll have your own room there."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Chapter 131</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone now knew that George had dumped me for my sister.</p><p>I noticed the way people stared when I walked down the corridor. How they whispered about what had happened.</p><p>Though I kept my head high and acted like I wasn't hurting on the inside.</p><p>Marco and I were on our way to detention and I could feel my heart in my throat over the thought of having to sit in the same room as George.</p><p>My arm was intertwined with Marco's as we walked and he was filling me in on a package he received from Will during lunch.</p><p>William had sent him both the sketches he had drawn along with me and Marco's favourite sweets for us to share.</p><p>Marco had shown me the sketches and it's a pretty nice and big flat that William can afford to pay alone until Marco graduates and gets a job.</p><p>It I'll be living there, I should be able to afford the rent too with working in journalism like I want to do.</p><p>"Did you tell Will about what happened?" I asked Marco who then looked at me. "Because I don't want him to know. You know how he reacts."</p><p>"I wasn't planning on telling him without your permission." He told me. "So I won't if that's not what you want."</p><p>"Thanks." I muttered, chewing on the inside of my cheek as we made our way up the stairs towards the DADA classroom.</p><p>We stopped outside and Marco looked at me to see if I was ready. When I nodded, he pushed open the door and we entered, the conversation inside dropping.</p><p>Fred, Lee and George sat at each their table but now all looked at us. While Fred and Lee looked at me in pity, George laughed as he eyed me up and down.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't him.</em>
</p><p>"You look ridiculous."</p><p>Marco immediately lunged forward but I grabbed his arm to keep him back while Fred leaned forwards and hit his brother in the head.</p><p>"Shut up." He told him. "She looks great."</p><p>"She looks fucking beautiful." Marco said through gritted teeth, staring at George who was rolling his eyes.</p><p>It hurt to see him look at me like that and act towards me in that way.</p><p>I went from being the person he loves, to the person he hates, and I know it's because of Carrington but I have absolutely no idea what she did to him.</p><p>While Marco took a seat at a table, I stared at George before deciding something. I went straight to George's table, walked around it and leaned down to be at his eye level.</p><p>He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, a bored expression on his face.</p><p>"You're so—"</p><p>"I'm so what?!" I snapped. "Fat? Disgusting? Or is the word you're looking for... <em>pathetic? </em>George, this isn't you."</p><p>He scoffed in response and went to push my arm off the table, though I grabbed his hand harshly, then pulled out my knife and stabbed the table, right next to where his hand was.</p><p>I left the knife in the table as I looked at George's frightened reaction.</p><p>I had to hurry this up before Umbridge got here.</p><p>"Do you remember the boathouse?" I asked. "The first time we kissed? We got tricked by Fred and Lee. You were already there with Fred, and Lee led me down to the boathouse through the secret passage. Then they locked us in when we were alone and neither of us had our wands because you gave yours to Fred and Lee stole mine."</p><p>I noticed a change in his eyes. His expression started to soften and I felt the hope as I started recognising some of him again.</p><p>"You told me about when you fed firework to a salamander." I couldn't help but chuckle. "And then you asked for permission to kiss me. I said yes and then we kissed for the first time. We weren't even dating... yet you made me feel so special because you asked for my consent for something as simple as a kiss and—"</p><p>I started to recognise more and more of him, but then the door opened and a voice filled the room, that snapped George right back to hating me.</p><p>"Georgie!" Carrington walked closer and I wiggled my knife out of the table, pocketing it while I straightened up.</p><p>"Hi baby." He said with a smile as she leaned down and as soon as they kissed, I looked away, closing my eyes, then I hurried to the table behind Marco.</p><p>He turned around to look at me and I simply shrugged when he raised an eyebrow to ask if I was alright.</p><p>"What are <em>you </em>doing here?" Lee asked, giving Carrington a disgusted look as she sat down next to George, keeping a hand on his thigh.</p><p>It was like watching a puppet master and her puppet a.k.a... George.</p><p>"I did this silly thing and landed myself in detention." Carrington chuckled, shrugging.</p><p>When Umbridge arrived, we were all given lines. I had my usual line and afterwards, Marco and I said goodbye to Fred and Lee before we walked back to the Ravenclaw common room to get our hands cleaned up and wrapped in gaze.</p><p>"It's not polyjuice." I told Marco when we finished getting cleaned up. "I saw a part of him when I talked about the boathouse, but it completely disappeared when he heard Carrington."</p><p>Marco looked at me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's like... she has control over him." I said. "And the only spell I can think of is the imperius curse but why would she use that when it only gets her life in Azkaban?"</p><p>He didn't answer. He chewed on his lip as he leaned back on the sofa.</p><p>"Maybe some kind of hate potion?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't know. The only hate potion I know of, is the one that reveals the drinkers worst traits but that's towards everyone and not only one person." He said, running his thumb along his bottom lip. He looked at me and placed a hand on my knee. "I'm sorry this is happening, Allie. I don't want— I think you should try and focus on school instead of George and Carrington. It's—"</p><p>"What?" I frowned and scooted away from him. "How can you even... this isn't even just because of me. It's because of <em>George. </em>This isn't him and I know he wouldn't want to be with her. She's got some kind of control over him and I need to get him out of that."</p><p>"Hey." Marco said softly. "You didn't let me finish talking. I was gonna tell you to focus on school while I work with Fred and Lee on helping George get back to being himself."</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest as I leaned back against the sofa, thinking about what he just said.</p><p>"I know it'll be hard for you to just forget about George and focus on something else." He told me. "But I think that'll be best for you. If you keep focusing on helping George, your grades will drop."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"Yes, I do." He nodded. "Because your grades drop every time you're not focused. I promise we'll do everything we can to get him back, but you just need to focus on you right now."</p><p>I didn't like the idea of that. The idea of letting go and forgetting about George, even if it was only until they had fixed the problem.</p><p>
  <em>Carrington being the problem.</em>
</p><p>"Allie." I heard Timothy behind me as he leaned over the back of the sofa, looking at me. "I just received a package of hair dye. You wanna go help me while Marco attends dinner?"</p><p>I looked at him and simply gave a little nod.</p><p>"Alright. We can sneak some food from the kitchen afterwards." Timothy told me. "I'll just go get the things."</p><p>I looked at him as he walked up the stairs and I then turned to Marco.</p><p>"I don't know what I'll do if it's over for good." I said. "He's the only guy I can see marrying in the future. I don't want anyone but him."</p><p>"I know." Marco rubbed my arm. "I'll do anything I can."</p><p>When Timothy got back, I got up and we left the common room. He was carrying a bag with stuff he needed for dying his hair</p><p>"We can do it in the prefects bathroom." I suggested.</p><p>"Yeah? That probably sounds like a good idea." He agreed. "When I do it in one of the regular bathrooms, I'm always interrupted by girls who doesn't care that it's the boys bathroom."</p><p>"What? They enter the boys bathroom because..."</p><p>"Cause I'm there." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "They always stand by the wall and watch me dye my hair, sending me heart eyes."</p><p>I forced a smile.</p><p>Somehow, a lot of girls drool over Timothy. He's handsome, both he and Marco are. They have the same face, though Timothy seem more mysterious and girls find him way more attractive both because of that but also because of his blue curly hair.</p><p>He and Marco may be identical, but Marco's hair is a mix between straight and wavy, Timmy's hair is curly and I think he secretly does something to make it curl even more.</p><p>He'd never admit to it though.</p><p>When we entered the prefects bathroom, I closed and locked the door behind us while Timothy placed his bag on the sink and pulled out the products.</p><p>"You know what's always good after a breakup?" He asked. "A makeover... and I've got hair dye enough for you too if you want dark blue hair."</p><p>I looked at him before I approached the sink where the bottles of hair dye stood.</p><p>"Wouldn't I need to bleach my hair first?"</p><p>Timothy shook his head.</p><p>"The colour is a darker shade than your current hair colour, so it's going to show in your hair."</p><p>I bit my lip, watching the bottles before I looked at myself in the mirror, considering it.</p><p>"Yeah, alright." I nodded. "That would look cool."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Chapter 132</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco</p><p>"Allie?!" I called, making my way up the stairs towards her dormitory.</p><p>The Gryffindor against Slytherin game was today and we had agreed to go only to support Fred and Lee but also Ron and Harry.</p><p>I opened the door to her dormitory but didn't see her there, so I decided to walk around to the other side where I opened the door to my dormitory.</p><p>Right away, my eyes landed on Allie. She was sitting against my bed, her now blue shoulder-length hair hanging around her face. She was wearing the outfit she stole from George a couple of months ago. Sweatpants and a hoodie.</p><p>Though she was sitting with my empty brownie plate in her lap, talking to the poster of my bed.</p><p>She's high as a kite.</p><p>"Oh baby." I sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.</p><p>"Timmy!" She said, full of excitement as she looked at me. I didn't react to her calling me by my twin brother's name, seeing as she was obviously too high to know the difference." Come! You need to meet my new boyfriend. His name is G."</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>"He's a ginger."</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>"Babe, did you eat my last two weed brownies?" I asked, gesturing towards the plate. "You weren't supposed to find those."</p><p>"They were great!" She said before narrowing her eyes at me. "Timothy... have you always had two heads?"</p><p>I walked over to her and crouched down but as I went to take the plate, she grabbed my face and kissed me, startling me so much that I stumbled back and landed on my arse.</p><p>I looked at Allie, my eyes wide as she leaned back against the bed, laughing hysterically.</p><p>I did not see that coming.</p><p>"Allie, honey." I tried to get her attention. I had no idea if she ate those brownies on purpose, well knowing that it contained weed, or if she had no idea and just thought it was regular brownies.</p><p>I mean, she knows me really well so she should be able to know that the brownies I keep in my room, is weed brownies.</p><p>"When you get high, you're not supposed to be obvious about it." I told her. "If anyone notice, you'll get expelled."</p><p>She giggled as she looked at me again.</p><p>"I'm so high!" She shrieked and held up her index, pinky and thumb while sticking out her tongue, her eyes closed.</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. She had never been high before but she was way more fun than when she was drunk.</p><p>"Let's get you off the floor, shall we?" I asked and tried helping her up, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned closer to my ear.</p><p>"You can't tell Marco." She whispered. "He doesn't know how to keep a secret and I don't want Will to find out."</p><p>"I'm sure Marco won't tell anyone." I said, playing along.</p><p>I for sure was not going to tell William. He wouldn't kill Allie. He'd kill me.</p><p>"I've always wanted two heads." She told me as I helped her up on the bed. She looks at me with a frown and leaned forwards. She went to rest her elbows on her knees but her elbows went right past and she went to the floor with a bang.</p><p>"Ow." She muttered, and I sighed before simply picking her up and putting her back on the bed. "What's it like having two heads?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "It's fun."</p><p>She pulled her lips up into a crooked smirk as she chuckled to herself, looking at the floor.</p><p>"I bet."</p><p>I took her face in mine and tugged under her eyes with my thumbs to hopefully get a glimpse at her eyes.</p><p>"You okay there, love?" I asked. "Can you do something for me?"</p><p>"I'll do anything for you."</p><p>"Great." I smiled. "Stay on the bed, yeah? I need to get something that can help you sober up."</p><p>She hummed, closing her eyes.</p><p>"Okay, Timmy."</p><p>She let herself fall onto her back, giggling while she started speaking to herself again, muttering so that I couldn't understand it.</p><p>I walked to my dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer, going through my clothes to find the vial of the potion that always helped me sober up within five minutes, but as I went through my clothes, I caught a glimpse of Allie who ran straight out of the room and into the common room, laughing.</p><p>"Wait— Allie... fuck!" I cursed, getting up as fast as I could to run after her. I ran straight to the railing to have an overview over the common room, only to see Allie dance downstairs.</p><p>Timothy was sitting on the sofa, frozen in the middle of throwing a grape into his mouth, staring at her in shock.</p><p>Fred and Lee were here too all of the sudden, eyes wide with how Allie was dancing for them. She stood on the table, dancing like a stripper and as soon as I saw her start to unbutton her trousers, I sped down the stairs so I could stop her.</p><p>It was only going to embarrass her when she got sober.</p><p>I stepped up on the table, swatted her hands before I fully closed her trousers again.</p><p>"We don't undress on the common room." I told her. "We've been over this."</p><p>She frowned at me.</p><p>"You're acting like Marco." She said. Her legs started to act like jelly as she almost fell off the table.</p><p>She would've if I hadn't pulled her over my shoulder where she passed out.</p><p>"Is she drunk?" Lee asked and I turned to the three while Timothy was now chewing the grape.</p><p>"High." I said. "She apparently found my brownies full of weed. Ate the two last of them."</p><p>"That does not sound good." Fred said, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"You think?" I asked. "She's high as fuck. Thinks I'm Timothy and kissed me."</p><p>Fred and Lee both looked at Timothy who had frozen his actions again, staring at me.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself." I told him. "If she wants to kiss you, it's only as a rebound to get back at George. She's made it pretty clear that she does not have feelings for you."</p><p>Timothy scoffed before he flipped me off.</p><p>"I don't care." He said. "I see her as a sister."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh... so you want to date your sister?" I asked, teasing him, like the older brother that I am. "Good to know."</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>"That's disgusting, mate." Lee said, shaking his head in disapproval while Timothy sat up straight.</p><p>"I don't want to—"</p><p>"Bloody creep." Fred added.</p><p>"I don't even have a—"</p><p>"I mean, c'mon Timmy." I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Keep your dirty fantasies to yourself."</p><p>After a moment of silence, Timothy got up with a scoff.</p><p>"I fucking hate you all." He said before he left the common room.</p><p>The three of us laughed at his reaction while I stepped off the table.</p><p>"I think I know why he's so depressed most of the time." I said. "Anyway... I need to get Allie sober. The match starts in an hour, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lee nodded as he grabbed the bowl of grapes that Timothy had sat with.</p><p>"I need to be at the pitch in thirty though, so I'll help you with Allie." Fred got up and followed me up into the dormitory. I put her on the bed and she immediately woke up with a small grunt.</p><p>"Can you make sure she doesn't run again?" I asked. "I need to just grab the potion to sober her up."</p><p>While Fred sat with Allie between his legs, making sure she couldn't run away, I walked back over to the open drawer in my dresser, searching for the right vial.</p><p>"I don't want to be sober!" Allie exclaimed, trying to fight her way out of Fred's grip.</p><p>"Allie... Allie... look at me." Fred tried to speak softly and I glanced over at them while Allie immediately squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking at him.</p><p>"No." She spoke, sounding like a toddler. "You look like him."</p><p>"Alright, that's okay." He told her. "You don't have to look at me. Just listen to me, yeah?"</p><p>He waited for a response, and after a small moment of silence, she spoke.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Did you get high on purpose?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." He told her. "I know you're hurting right now. We're all trying to work on getting the real George back, yeah? But getting high is not the solution to your problems."</p><p>I found the vial and walked over to where they were sitting on the floor. I crouched down, looking at Allie whose eyes were still closed.</p><p>"Hold this?" I asked Fred. "We're gonna need a bucket. She's going to throw up."</p><p>The sobering potion worked in a way that a few minutes after drinking it all, she'd be completely sober and start throwing up until the entire hangover would be out of her system.</p><p>It was better than going through a day or two of nausea and vomiting. Instead she got it out of her system within a total of ten minutes.</p><p>Fred grabbed the vial and I found the bucket I had underneath the other side of my bed.</p><p>"You just have a bucket in your room?" Fred questioned when I put the bucket between Allie's spread legs.</p><p>"I get high a lot." I told him. "It's how I get through school."</p><p>Fred narrowed his eyes as he handed me back the vial.</p><p>"Wait... you're high most of the time, aren't you?" He asked. "I just thought you were being awfully weird with no filter whatsoever."</p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>"That's the weed." I told him. "Sometimes I take a little too much to feel the full effect and that was when I tried to lick your hair."</p><p>Fred hummed as I placed few fingers under Allie's chin, placing the mouth of the vial against her lips after I opened it. I tilted her head back against Fred's chest and she willingly drank the entire thing before she let out a sigh and closed her eyes again, turning her head while getting comfortable in his arms.</p><p>"Is there a specific reason for why you always get high?" Fred asked. "I don't want to come off as offensive but I had no idea that you were on something all those times when I wondered what you had to drink."</p><p>I sat down properly and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know." I breathed. "It started in the end of our fifth year — I was fifteen. Something happened and I needed to forget. It's as simple as that. Allie knows about the weed and she doesn't really care, but she doesn't know the reason... neither does William. I'm not exactly ready to open up about it yet."</p><p>Fred simply nodded and only a few seconds later, Allie was suddenly way more awake, throwing up into the bucket.</p><p>Good thing she had a haircut. Otherwise she would've gotten puke in her hair.</p><p>"Welcome back." I told her with a smile and I chuckled as she flipped me off.</p><p>One of the reasons I adored Allie so much, was how she never judged me. She didn't judge me for being a wild child when I was younger. She didn't judge me for liking more than my own gender. She didn't judge me for liking to dress up in dresses and do my makeup and she doesn't judge me for getting high.</p><p>She knows I have a reason but she doesn't ask because she can sense I can't talk about it.</p><p>I've never actually said it out loud and I don't think I'll be able to do for a good while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Chapter 133</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat between Marco and Timothy as the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin begun.</p><p>The captains shook hands before everyone mounted their brooms and then they were up in the air.</p><p>The balls were released and everything started happening so quickly. All fourteen players were zooming into the air, Harry avoided a bludger and Malfoy was doing the same.</p><p>Lee's voice filled the pitch.</p><p>
  <em>"And it's Johnson — Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is. I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—"</em>
</p><p>I noticed Fred still in the air for a moment and look towards Lee with a frown and I couldn't help but chuckle at the joke.</p><p><em>"Jordan!" </em>McGonagall's voice yelled, her voice going through the microphone and filling up the pitch.</p><p>
  <em>"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest — and she ducked Warrington, she's passed Silverberry, she's — ouch — been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe... Silverberry catches the Quaffle. Silverberry heading back up the pitch and — nice bludger there from Fred Weasley, that's a bludger to the head for Silverberry, she drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away—"</em>
</p><p>When he mentioned Fred hitting Carrington in the head with a bludger, I felt myself grinning from ear to ear, satisfaction taking over from some of the anger inside of me.</p><p>I continued to try and listen to Lee while focusing on the game.</p><p>
  <em>"Dodges Warrington, avoids a bludger — close call, Alicia — and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"</em>
</p><p>Lee paused and the singing of Slytherin suddenly got very clear.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why Slytherin's all sing; Weasley is our king."</em>
</p><p>"I swear to god." I breathed. "I'm going to punch every single one of their teeth out if they keep messing with Ron."</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our king."</em>
</p><p>"Allie." Marco placed a hand on my thigh as I went to stand and I sighed before sinking back into my seat.</p><p><em>"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" </em>Lee shouted through the microphone. <em>"Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the keeper to beat! She shoots — she — aaaah..."</em></p><p>The Slytherin keeper managed to block the goal and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I couldn't help but sometimes flicking my eyes to George as he zoomed through the air.</p><p>He looked so good and I loved him so much, but he was not even looking at me. He and Carrington were gesturing towards each other at times, smiling or winking.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king."</em>
</p><p>"I'll kill them." I said. "I'll actually kill them."</p><p>
  <em>"And it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the keeper ahead—"</em>
</p><p>The Slytherins sang a little louder.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"—so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George Weasley, and a promising new talent on the team — come on, Ron."</em>
</p><p>I anxiously chewed on my lip. Marco and I were holding hands tightly, praying that Ron got this.</p><p>Ron dove to protect the goal, arm stretched out wide but the Quaffle went right through the middle hoop, making the Slytherin crowd go wild while the Slytherin team cheered on each other.</p><p><em>"Slytherin score!" </em>Lee's voice boomed. <em>"So that's ten-nil to Slytherin — bad luck, Ron."</em></p><p>The Slytherins now sang so loud that it sounded like they were screaming.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley was born in a bin! He always lets the Quaffle in!"</em>
</p><p>I turned to Marco.</p><p>"Can I please slash their throats?"</p><p>"Soon." He simply told me, and I pouted before going back to watch the game.</p><p><em>"And Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch!" </em>Lee shouted, trying to be louder than the singing crowd of Slytherins.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley will make sure we win! Weasley is our king!"</em>
</p><p>"Harry, what are you doing?!" I heard Angelina scream as she was hovering in the air, close to where we sat. "Get going!"</p><p>Harry who had for some reason stopped to watch the game himself, suddenly got back into the game after realising he had zoned out.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king! Weasley was born in a bin!"</em>
</p><p><em>"—and it's Warrington again!" </em>Lee shouted. "<em>Who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him — turns out you can't — but nice bludger from Fred Weasley... I mean George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them... anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell — uh — drops it too... to that's Silverberry with the Quaffle... Slytherin Captain Silverberry takes the Quaffle and she's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"</em></p><p>How Carrington made captain when she just started this year, is truly a wonder. Perhaps the same way she stole my boyfriend from me.</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley cannot save a thing..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"— and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for the goal... stop it, Ron!"</em>
</p><p>Gryffindor groaned loudly while the Slytherins cheered as Ron once again failed to block the Quaffle from going through the hoop.</p><p>
  <em>"That's why Slytherins all sing, Weasley is our king!"</em>
</p><p>The game went on and Ron managed to let in two more Quaffle's, making it stand forty-nil to Slytherin.</p><p>
  <em>"— and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Silverberry, nice swerve Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina — Gryffindor score! It's forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle—"</em>
</p><p>As Gryffindor had scored, Marco and I both got out of our seats, cheering before we hugged and sat back down when the game continued.</p><p>
  <em>"— Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Silverberry, Silverberry back to Pucey — Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good — I mean bad — Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Weasley was born in a bin! He always lets the Quaffle in! Weasley will make sure we win!"</em>
</p><p>Harry suddenly dived, following the Golden snitch, and I crossed two fingers while squeezing Marco's hand.</p><p>Malfoy ended up following Harry as he too noticed the snitch so the two were now chasing the same thing.</p><p>I kept watching until a bludger then hit Harry's back, sending him flying off. Luckily he was very low to the ground so hopefully he didn't get hurt too badly.</p><p>Harry landed on the frozen pitch, and at the same time, Madam Hooch's whistle went off and a few seconds later, Gryffindor sprung out of their seats, cheering as Harry had the snitch.</p><p>Marco and I got up as well but we simply ran down to the pitch, and the first thing I did was hug Fred.</p><p>He stumbled back at how fast I had run at, but he hugged me back, laughing.</p><p>"Congratulations mate." Marco told him. "Throwing that bludger at a certain devil's head was just amazing!"</p><p>"It was that thug, Crabbe." I heard Angelina tell Hooch. At the same time, I looked at George only to see him laugh about something with Carrington.</p><p>His expression then seemed to change and he looked around in confusion, eyes landing on me.</p><p>His expression softened and he went to take a step towards me but Carrington placed a hand on his shoulder, and then he turned back to hating me.</p><p>I simply chewed my lip and went back to listening to what was being said.</p><p>"He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the snitch — but we won, Harry, we won!" Angelina said, her voice full of happiness.</p><p>Malfoy landed not far away with a snort as he approached.</p><p>"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" He told Harry. "I've never seen a worse keeper... but then he <em>was </em>born in a bin... did you like my lyrics, Potter?</p><p>
  <em>I swear that boy is way too obsessed with Harry. He should just come out of the closet already. There's no shame in being gay.</em>
</p><p>Harry didn't answer but instead turned as George and Fred approached him.</p><p>"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called out as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see—"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he just call Molly fat and ugly?</em>
</p><p>"Talk about sour grapes." Angelina said, leaning in to me and I simply hummed while we both sent Malfoy a disgusted look.</p><p>"— we couldn't fit in useless loser either — for his father, you know."</p><p>George and Fred had both stiffened as soon as Malfoy fat shamed their mother. They were in the middle of shaking Harry's hand but were both now looking very angry, looking at Malfoy.</p><p>"Leave it!" Angelina told them and grabbed Fred's arm when he lunged forward. "Leave it, Fred. Let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up-little—"</p><p>"— but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy's voice was heard again. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay—"</p><p>Both George and I lunged forward at the same time, but while Marco got a hold of me with some help from Timothy who had joined us, Harry had grabbed George's arm to hold <em>him </em>back.</p><p>Both Angelina, Alicia and Katie were holding onto Fred to keep him from jumping in the face of Malfoy who was openly laughing about the situation.</p><p>"Or perhaps—" Malfoy said and backed away a little. "...you can remember what <em>your </em>mothers house stank like, Potter... and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it—"</p><p>Then everything happened so quickly. Both George and Harry were sprinting at Malfoy. It was like they had forgotten that teachers were watching, though I had been about to jump him as well.</p><p>All I could hear was Malfoy screaming, George swearing and a whistle blowing while the girls were screaming.</p><p>"Harry! Harry! George! <em>No!"</em></p><p>Neither of them cared. They were both fighting Malfoy and it wasn't until someone shouted <em>"Impediamenta" </em>and Harry was thrown through the air, that George stopped as well.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?!" Madam Hooch screamed while Harry got to his feet and George pressed his hand to his swollen lip.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>It hurt that I couldn't go take care of him. That was Carrington's task. I meant nothing anymore. Not to him at least.</p><p>"I've never seen behavior like it — back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your head of houses office! Go! Now!"</p><p>Both George and Harry marched off the pitch, neither saying a word to each other but both panting. I relaxed in Marco's arms, sighing as my eyes followed George.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Chapter 134</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we made our way up to castle, I was frowning, trying to process what I had witnessed.</p><p>George became himself for just a moment. Then she put her hand on his shoulder while I saw her lips move and then it was like he was back under her control.</p><p>I knew exactly what was going on and that confused me even more. Why would she use that curse on my George?</p><p>She'd go to Azkaban for life. She <em>will </em>go to Azkaban for life. Just as soon as I can prove it... but I promised Marco to let them take care of it and just focus on my studies... <em>but... </em>it's George we're talking about and I'm not about to let that <em>witch </em>ruin him.</p><p>It would've been an insult if we were muggles and not actual witches.</p><p>See, it's rude.</p><p>Why do muggles call people witches as an insult, but they do use wizard in the same way?</p><p>"I'm gonna go..." I narrowed my eyes while Marco looked at me, waiting for me to tell him where. "...library."</p><p>"Oh, okay... well, I'll come with you." He said but I immediately grabbed his arm and shook my head.</p><p>"No!" I exclaimed. He frowned at me as we both stopped walking, and shortly after... so did Timothy. "I just need to— I need to be alone."</p><p>I hurried to run up the stairs before he got to say anything.</p><p>Truth was, I wasn't going to the library. I was gonna wait for George outside McGonagall's office so I could hopefully help him to snap out of whatever trance he was in.</p><p>I just needed to get him alone long enough for him to come back to me.</p><p>When I got to the office, Carrington was already here and I felt the anger slowly boil. Then suddenly I snapped.</p><p>One minute I was looking at her, and the next I was on top of her, punching her over and over again.</p><p>All I could think about was George being trapped and that only made me angrier and angrier.</p><p>I kept punching until she grabbed at the roots of my hair and pulled me off of her before <em>she </em>got on top and then I received the first punch to my face.</p><p>It hit me right in the jaw, turning my head and then right away, she hit me in the cheekbone.</p><p>I tried to push her off of me as she scratched one side of my face so hard that I could feel the blood appear from my ripped skin.</p><p>Then she stopped punching and scratching me, and instead grabbed my hair by the roots again, lifting my head to smash it against the ground.</p><p>"Are you a little offended, huh?" She mocked. "Because I get to fuck him and you don't?"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"Oh you didn't expect that, did you?" She asked when she saw my expression. "Yeah... I fucked him and it was <em>good. </em>He's <em>big </em>and a real animal in the—"</p><p>That was it.</p><p>I let out a scream as I punched her straight in the face, sending her tumbling back on the floor.</p><p>"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled and just as I went to get on top of her again, someone pulled me away. "I will fucking kill you, you whore! Fucking cunt! Touch him and I will—"</p><p>"Allie!"</p><p>I froze in the arms of who I recognised to be George and for a moment I felt at home, but then he put me down as shoved me aside, basically throwing me away so he could help Carrington up.</p><p>I looked towards the person who had shouted my name. My dad was standing right there, next to my uncle Raymond, and suddenly I was very aware of the people staring at the situation.</p><p>McGonagall was standing in the doorway to her office and Harry stood by the wall, trying to keep in his laugh.</p><p>"Well... it seems very convenient that your father is here." McGonagall said. "I want you two girls and your father in my office... <em>now."</em></p><p>I stared at George who was making sure Carrington was okay, and I felt my heart hurt.</p><p>I ripped my eyes away from him and marched into McGonagall's office, taking a seat in one of the chairs.</p><p>Carrington followed, sending me a disgusted look before she moved her chair away from me. My dad entered and sighed as he stood by the wall at the same time as McGonagall walked around her desk.</p><p>"Before I find your head of houses, I want some sort of explanation." She said. "Your father is present because—"</p><p>"He's not my father." Carrington and I said in unison, then glared at each other.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking bitch.</em>
</p><p>"Now, would one of you care to tell me what's going on?"</p><p>As McGonagall spoke, Carrington then broke into tears and I frowned as I looked at her.</p><p>
  <em>Crocodile tears? Seriously?</em>
</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say anything because she's my sister but Allie has been harassing me for months."</p><p>"What?!" I exclaimed while McGonagall's eyes landed on me. "You are so full of shit—"</p><p>"Even her boyfriend left her because he saw the person that she is, and that's why she went crazy on me just now."</p><p><em>"Miss </em>Silverberry." Professor McGonagall spoke and I looked at her, expecting her to be speaking to me, though she was looking at Carrington. "Why don't you go find Professor Snape in his office? Tell him I sent you because you got in a physical fight."</p><p>Carrington looked at her before she scoffed and got out of her seat, leaving the office.</p><p>My dad was being awfully quiet and I knew that meant he was angry. Maybe even more than angry.</p><p>"Now that her and her fake tears are gone." McGonagall said, making me look up at her as she glanced at my dad. "Not to offend your daughter, Augustus."</p><p>"You heard her yourself, Minerva." My dad said. "I'm not their father. Just Allie's legal guardian who happened to be here."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"I haven't been harassing Carrington." I told McGonagall. "I don't do—"</p><p>"I know." She nodded. "But I still do need to know what happened. I would say that it's rare to see a head boy or girl act like this, but your brother was head boy last year and prefect since his fifth, and we both know he has <em>quite </em>the temper."</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "I have to be honest though. I <em>did </em>throw the first punch so I'll take full responsibility. Take my badge from me, that's alright... I punched her and I don't regret it because she's the one who's been harassing <em>me </em>and my friends and... <em>George."</em></p><p>"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that."</p><p>"She..." I shook my head. "...it doesn't matter."</p><p>McGonagall looked at my dad before she sat down.</p><p>"I'm sure your father would like a word with you alone but afterwards, I want you to go see Professor Flitwick so he can decide your punishment."</p><p>I hummed and got up, glancing at my dad before I left the office. My uncle was waiting, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Did you know that my oldest son sucks at charms?" He asked. "The boy has been at Hogwarts for two months and he is absolutely horrible."</p><p>I didn't say anything as I simply folded my arms over my chest, waiting for my dad to leave the classroom.</p><p>"Are you okay, Allie?" My uncle asked but I still didn't respond. I didn't know <em>what </em>to respond or how I was feeling.</p><p>My dad left McGonagall's office, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"What was that?" He asked me. "Starting a fight with Carrington like that? What were you thinking?"</p><p>"Augustus, maybe you shouldn't—" Raymond was cut off by dad as he held up a hand, keeping his eyes on me.</p><p>"I was <em>happy, </em>knowing that you weren't like William. You didn't have the same issues, but here you are, Alliandra. Starting a fight that probably will get your status as head girl taken away."</p><p>"Are you not hearing yourself?" I asked. "The fucking <em>audacity... </em>comparing me to your son like he's some kind of embarrassment? William has issues <em>because </em>of you. He is angry because he spent years being looked down upon because of his sexuality. You didn't let him be yourself... and I get that you accept him now and it's fucking great but you have no right to compare me to him and speak to him in that way."</p><p>I ran a hand over my face but winced at the pain that I felt, and when I looked at my hand, it had smeared blood on it.</p><p>"Okay." My dad held up his hands in surrender. "But that still doesn't give <em>you </em>the right to act like this. I thought you and Carrington had become friends."</p><p>"I thought so too but then she went and tried to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend after telling me she liked this guy who was in a relationship." I said. "<em>Then </em>she threw a bludger at my head on purpose but George saved me from that one... then Marco ended up in the hospital wing <em>because </em>of a bludger to the head and suddenly..."</p><p>I felt myself start to cry as everything was too much and suddenly flushed over me.</p><p>"...everything was <em>fine </em>before breakfast. It was our eleventh month anniversary and we hugged and then he went to his table while I went to mine." I explained, wiping my cheeks from both tears and blood. "After breakfast, everything was different. Marco and I wanted to catch up with him, Fred and Lee but George was suddenly looking at me like he absolutely hated me. He acted like we hadn't been dating for months and then he kissed Carrington right in front of me. All within an hour."</p><p>My uncle looked at me in pity but my dad didn't show any kind of emotions. He was apparently still very bad when it came to showing them.</p><p>Though I was the same before I met George who taught me it was okay to show people my feelings.</p><p>"And from time to time, George will look at me and look like himself but then she's there and says something to him before he gets lost in himself again." I said. "She's got him under some kind of spell. I <em>know </em>it but I can't prove it and I don't expect you to understand because in your eyes, this is just some teenage crush. George is the best thing that has happened to me since I met Marco."</p><p>My dad sighed.</p><p>"Okay." He nodded. "I believe you, and I want to help you."</p><p>He stopped talking to think for a moment before looking at me again.</p><p>"But I can't do anything without evidence." He told me. "If you can get her to confess, I'll report it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Chapter 135</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"She fucking touched him." I cried while trying to stay calm as Timothy cleaned up my face while Marco was pacing back and forth, crackling his knuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a talk with Flitwick, fifty house points was taken from Ravenclaw and I lost my head girl badge but I didn't care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the least of my worries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If what Carrington said was true, that meant she had—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to throw up at the thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's under her control — obviously not capable of consenting to sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck." I cursed. "Why didn't I look at my ring? I should've looked at my ring! She can't have done that to him. This wasn't supposed to happen for fuck sake. George doesn't— I can't believe she hurt him. She can't have, right? She has to be lying just to get under my skin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you sit still for a moment?" Timothy asked. "I'm almost finished."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took a deep breath but stilled while he ran the wet cloth over my skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marco." I called out, my bottom lip trembling. He turned to look at me, then sighed while approaching. "Please... we need to do something. We need to get her to confess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will." He assured me. "Fred, Lee and I are gonna make some Veritaserum and we're gonna get her to drink it somehow."</em>
</p><p>That didn't happen. We all tried but it was like she always a step ahead of us, knowing when it was safe to drink her drink and when it was not.</p><p>She's smirk at us when she'd pour out her drink, knowing that we had put something in it.</p><p>I was raging. This has been going on for over a month — almost two and I just wanted to be able to help George and get him out of that, but we kept trying and we kept failing.</p><p>I wrote Molly. I just sent her a letter this morning, explaining everything and I was hoping she'd believe me.</p><p>Apparently Carrington was gonna be staying at the burrow with George, like I was supposed to before she took control of him.</p><p>Instead, I was going to be staying with Marco and William in their new flat.</p><p>We left for the holidays tomorrow and while I was excited to get a break, I hated that I couldn't keep my eyes on George. I felt like Carrington was capable of doing so much more damage when I weren't there, but then I had to remind myself that Fred is there and he's going to keep him safe.</p><p>I couldn't even get George alone because Carrington was always there. She had even somehow gotten herself into all of his classes.</p><p>I mean, he only had three classes but she's suddenly in them all while I'm only in transfiguration with him.</p><p>"Allie?!" Marco called, knocking on the door to my dormitory, and after shouting for him to come in, he did. "Hey... what are you doing?"</p><p>I was standing in front of my mirror, studying my reflection.</p><p>"What if I start to move on before I get him back?" I asked before I turned towards him. "Or what if she has ruined him so much that he doesn't like me anymore?"</p><p>Marco sighed and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Are you serious, babe?" He asked. "He loves you. Every single time he has been brought back from that curse for just a second, it was because of you... because he saw <em>you. </em>He's fighting it and—"</p><p>Marco stopped talking when I broke into tears. The thought of George fighting it and not being able to get out, shatters me.</p><p>"Fuck!" I exclaimed, laughing through my tears as I repeatedly wiped my cheeks. "I'm okay... I'm alright."</p><p>"We're gonna—"</p><p>"Help him." I scoffed. "Yeah, right. This has been going on for one month and sixteen days. What if we can't help him?"</p><p>Marco didn't say anything. He simply walked over to me and turned me back towards my mirror, placing his arm over my shoulder.</p><p>"Look at yourself, yeah?" he smiled weakly. "The person who beat Carrington's arse. You're stronger than her so you just need to keep your head up and keep believing that we'll have five back." </p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle at his nickname for George. I then sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, letting it fall back down around my face before walking over to sit on my bed.</p><p>"I'm scared." I admitted as I stared at the pictures hanging above my headboard on the wall. Some were me with my friends and George and some were without me. Pictures of Cedric... of Marco... George, Fred, Lee... William too... and my two younger sisters. I also had one of my mum that I took over the summer.</p><p>It was all of my favourite people hung up on the wall.</p><p>"Marco?" I asked, without taking my eyes off the wall.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How do you know if you've been sexually assaulted?"</p><p>A heavy silence fell upon the room before Marco slowly walked over to sit down next to me. I looked up at him, seeing him play with a fold on his trousers, while staring at the floor without blinking.</p><p>"What are you– what?" he frowned and looked at me. "I mean... what Pucey did... when he touched you – that's sexual harassment. I don't know why it has to be classified but apparently groping is not <em>'bad' </em>enough to be sexual assault."</p><p>"That's not what I'm–"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"That's not what I was talking about." I said, biting my lip. "George said something while we were together, and I'm scared that he's right."</p><p>I ran my hands over my face, pushing my glasses up into my hair for moment, then put them down again while waiting for Marco to respond. He was now scratching the back of his hand which was a habit of his when he got stressed.</p><p>He stared right at the floor again, not blinking even once while scratching his skin as if there was ants crawling beneath it.</p><p>"Marco." I said softly, reaching for his hands which made him look at me. "We don't have to talk about it. It's alright... I'm sure it was nothing."</p><p>"No..." he shook his head. "You can talk to me. I'm sorry."</p><p>He inhaled sharply, a painful look on his face.</p><p>"Did someone assault you?"</p><p>"Not recently." I shrugged. "And I don't know if it can be considered assault. He <em>wa</em>s my boyfriend. Cameron was my boyfriend so... and we <em>were</em> doing shit together."</p><p>Again, the room went silent.</p><p>George once told me that my description of some of what Cameron and I did together, didn't sound consensual on my part and I'm starting to believe he's right, but it confuses me and I can easily be the one who's wrong.</p><p>"Did he rape you?" Marco's voice was a little more harsh as he gritted teeth, shoving his closed fists into the pockets of his hoodie. "If he–"</p><p>"I've never had sex with him, Marco." I shook my head. "But the summer between fifth and sixth year and he was staying with me at the house... one morning I woke up to him going down on me, y'know. I was asleep so I hadn't consented to it and uh... while it felt good, I didn't feel completely comfortable with it, but I didn't say no."</p><p>"But you didn't say yes either." Marco hurried to say. "Being in a relationship doesn't equal consent. No matter the relationship you have to someone, you still need verbal consent and–"</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." he said. "But that wasn't consensual, Allie. Not even if it felt good on your part. Listen... bodies sometimes react in a way that our brain doesn't. Our bodies may like it but our brain wants it to stop and if you felt uncomfortable, that was your brain telling your body to stop reacting. <em>Fuck."</em></p><p>Marco wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace.</p><p>Then there was the times when Cameron would beg me to suck him off and I'd say no a ton of times until he'd guilt trip me.</p><p>
  <em>But we can talk about that another time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Chapter 136</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hadn't seen George, Fred, Carrington, Harry or the two younger Weasleys since the day of the 16th of December.</p><p>Lee told me that Arthur had been attacked at the Ministry so they had all been escorted to 12 Grimmauld Place until they had to visit him at St. Mungos.</p><p>I was worried about Arthur but luckily, he's going to be okay. Molly also informed me about the situation in a letter that arrived this morning.</p><p>She also told me she'd take a look at the relationship between Carrington and George, but she believed me. She just had to see it with her own eyes and then she'd do something about it.</p><p>Today we were going home for the holidays. I was excited to see Will again. I was excited to see the flat he has bought for him and Marco, with an extra room for me, and I was excited to see him work at his job in the leaky cauldron.</p><p>"Allie." Timothy's voice snapped me from my thoughts as he held out his hand. "Here... give me your bag."</p><p>I offered him a small smile before I handed over my bag, and he easily placed it on the luggage rack, due to his height.</p><p>"Thanks." I breathed as I sat down by the window, putting my feet up on the seat across from me, between Marco's spread legs.</p><p>"Gosh I'm so tired." Lee complained. "When I get home, I'm just going to sleep for like thirteen hours and I don't care if my mum throws her shoe at me. It won't wake me."</p><p>Timothy sat down next to his brother who was spinning a cigarette around between his fingers.</p><p>"You know those are bad for you." He said and Marco gasped dramatically, looking at Timmy.</p><p>"Oh really? I had no clue! Thanks... guess I'll quit then."</p><p>"Well I am very sorry Mr dickhead." Timothy responded and folded his arms over his chest at the same time as the train started moving.</p><p>"Marco, if you're gonna smoke that thing, do it out of the window." I said and reached up to open it before I laid down with my head on Lee's lap.</p><p>"Mind if I sleep here?" I asked. "Great. Thanks."</p><p>"I didn't even—"</p><p>"You're a great friend." I yawned, closing my eyes while taking off my glasses, reaching them up while trying to blindly put them on Lee's face.</p><p>I ended up falling asleep to the sound of the three guys chatting.</p><p>When I woke back up, I groaned and sat up in my seat, running a hand through my hair. I grabbed my glasses from Lee's dreadlocks, and put them on before I looked at Marco and Timothy.</p><p>Marco was leaned back, legs spread and hands folded between them, watching me with a huge grin on his face, biting down on his tongue.</p><p>Timothy in the other hand was covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh but it was difficult for him.</p><p>"What?" I asked. "Are you two on drugs?"</p><p>Marco shrugged.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Alright, I knew that." I rolled my eyes. "Stop looking at me. You're being weird."</p><p>Then Lee let out a laugh, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth to hide it.</p><p>"What the fuck..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Are we there soon? I don't want to sit on this stupid train for another moment."</p><p>"Chill out." Marco said. "Do you need some weed? You look like you need some weed."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"And what happened the last time I was high?"</p><p>Lee instantly put a hand into the air, waving it violently to get my attention.</p><p>"I know, I know!"</p><p>I cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"You danced for Timothy, Fred and I." He said. "And it was amusing."</p><p>"Can I slap you?" I asked before looking at Marco. "Can I slap him? <em>Please?"</em></p><p>"No, you cannot." He told me. "Listen, you slept for hours until Lee couldn't feel his legs. We should be at King's Cross in a few hours or so."</p><p>I hummed and leaned against the glass of the window, closing my eyes again.</p><p>"Wait... I need to get out of my robes." I said and stood up to grab my bag. "I'll do it in the bathroom."</p><p>"Hurry." Lee told me. "It's my turn to use <em>you </em>as a pillow."</p><p>Instead of answering, I flipped him off as I left the compartment, making my way down the narrow aisle.</p><p>I locked myself in the bathroom and got changed into some light jeans, ripped at the knees and a white t-shirt that I tucked in. I added a black belt and put on a grey and white flannel shirt.</p><p>Then I froze, staring at myself in the mirror as I thought back to what happened in here.</p><p>
  <em>"Allie?" George's voice came from the other side of the door. "Let me in, love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After taking another deep breath, I unlocked the door, opening it to have George stumbled inside seeing as he had been leaning against it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't help but chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That wasn't very smart." He muttered, pulling himself back up after he fell almost all the way to the floor. I closed the door, locking it again before turning towards him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" I asked. "I was just—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Crying?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did not have to call me out like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled softly, biting down on his tongue through a wide grin, then took a step towards me and brought his hands up to cup my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What would you do if I actually came here to pee?" I asked. "Watch me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leaned down to press a kiss to my nose, causing me to laugh and scrunch it up afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd watch you." He nodded jokingly. "Maybe even praise you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew he was trying to cheer me up and get me on other thoughts because he hated when I was sad. I appreciated it because I too didn't want me to be sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'd praise me for peeing?" I asked. "Nice. See, this is what I meant by finding couple activities only for the two of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A conversation we had a few weeks ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George let out a laugh, wrinkles forming by his eyes as he stared down at me. It made me smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so in love with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nudged his nose against mine, smiling at me before he found my lips, capturing them with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I pressed my body against his. He ran his hands down my body and wrapped them around the back of my thighs, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his hips while pressing my back to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our lips moved together, our teeth clashed and we bit at each other's lips while our tongues occasionally met. It has suddenly gone from zero to a hundred but right now I didn't care. I needed some type of affection from him so I could forget everything else that was going on at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not too heavy, am I?" I broke the kiss for a moment to ask the question before I attached my lips to the skin under his jaw, sucking it in-between my teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up." he moaned, digging his nails into my skin underneath the material of my skirt.</em>
</p><p>I blinked at my own reflection as I came back to reality. My cheeks were now stained with tears and I sniffed while wiping my face.</p><p>I flipped off my reflection, trying to force a smile but dropped my expression when I realised it didn't work.</p><p>"Oh fuck." I cursed, leaning back against the wall. "You're so fucked up."</p><p>I flipped myself off again, now with both hands. I had no idea why I was doing it but I ended up laughing over how ridiculous I looked.</p><p>I pushed myself off the wall and instead walked closer to the door where George had fucked me up against on our way home after our sixth year.</p><p>At the memory, I brought my hand up to the door and chuckled.</p><p>I miss him.</p><p>I miss being able to lay in his arms and have him play with my hair. I miss covering his face with kisses and tease him by moving around in his lap.</p><p>I miss everything about him and it keeps breaking me that he's stuck with Carrington because of the control she has over him.</p><p>I hate that she's so determined on ruining what I have with George.</p><p>
  <em>Ruined.</em>
</p><p>She has already ruined it and I'm not sure that I'll get it back. Get <em>him </em>back.</p><p>I got my bag and left the bathroom, walking back to the compartment. I slid the door open, walked in and closed it again behind me.</p><p>"Wow, look at you." Marco grinned. "You look <em>hot."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Chapter 137</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had fallen asleep again.</p><p>Though the guys woke me up when we were on the platform. We had grabbed our stuff before entering the luggage compartment, found our trunks and then we got off the train.</p><p>We said goodbye to Lee who found his parents who were waiting for him.</p><p>Marco and I were supposed to go to the leaky cauldron to see William, and Timothy was going home to his and Marco's parents and their younger brother.</p><p>I noticed people staring at me which confused me. I'd just send them a sassy look, wondering why they were staring.</p><p>
  <em>Don't they have a life?</em>
</p><p>Timothy hugged me goodbye and flipped Marco off before disapparating from the platform.</p><p>Marco and I could now apparate too. The twelve-week course was over and we received our licenses.</p><p>"You ready to go?" Marco asked, grabbing onto his trunk. I took a look around the platform, seeing all the witches and wizards greet their families or going home on their own.</p><p>"Yeah." I nodded. When I looked at Marco again, he had pulled out his wand and tapped my nose with it before he disapparated.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, grabbed my trunk before I pulled out my wand too. I apparated to outside the leaky cauldron where Marco waited for me.</p><p>He pushed the door open and I followed him inside in the warmth. There weren't many customers in today. There was usually more in the weekends or the holidays and the holidays had just started.</p><p>"Will!" Marco's voice made me flinch and drop my trunk. I watched as Marco approached the bar with fast steps.</p><p>William was behind the bar, drying a glass but as he saw Marco, he smiled, put down the glass and threw the towel over his shoulder.</p><p>Marco leaned over the bar and I couldn't help but grin as William grasped Marco's jaw and kissed him.</p><p>I put my trunk aside along with Marco's so it didn't block the door, then put my bag on top, and approached the bar as well.</p><p>I tapped my fingers against the bar as I waited for them to be over it, though they just kept kissing slowly with full of passion.</p><p>I ended up having to clear my throat to get them to pull apart. Marco sat down, grinning up at William while Will turned to me, and his smile dropped.</p><p>"You've got a dick on your face."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Marco hid his mouth in his hand, trying to cover up his laughter, and I sighed, realising what had happened after I fell asleep for the second time on the train.</p><p>"Anyway—" William breathed, smiling as I leaned over the bar to hug my brother. "...how are you doing?"</p><p>I shrugged and sat next to Marco.</p><p>"Do you want the truth or the lie?"</p><p>William narrowed his eyes at me before he grabbed the glass and turned around to place it on the shelf.</p><p>
  <em>Does he seem different?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happier?</em>
</p><p>"I want to know the truth, of course." He said, turning back towards us. "Why? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Right, I told Marco not to tell William so he doesn't know anything about what has been going on at school... other than Carrington throwing a bludger in Marco's head.</p><p>"George and I broke up." I breathed, folding my hands on the bar. "Well... I'm pretty sure Carrington used the imperius curse on him."</p><p>Marco and I went on to explain everything while William simply listened, drying off more glasses.</p><p>William seemed way too calm as he stood there, listening. Normally he would get so angry that he'd throw things, but he was calm and relaxed.</p><p>Marco seemed to notice too, cause we exchanged glanced before looking at William again.</p><p>"Isn't there anyone you can talk to about it?" William asked. "A teacher? Or dad?"</p><p>"I've told dad." I nodded. "But he can't do anything without evidence and we haven't been able to <em>get </em>evidence so right now I'm waiting to see what Molly says. I wrote her and informed her about it. She needs to know that her son is being used like that."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Anyway... I don't want to get in a mood right now. How are <em>you? </em>You seem happier and more relaxed."</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"Yeah, well that's because I haven't had to look at Marco's face for three months." He said which made Marco gasp dramatically. William laughed at his reaction, then shook his head. "No uh... I've upped my therapy hours and I've also been put on antidepressants which is actually helping me a lot."</p><p>"Seriously?" Marco asked with a smile. "Fuck you don't even know how happy that makes me."</p><p>William chuckled and grabbed two clean glasses.</p><p>"Right... two Butterbeers on the house." He told us.</p><p>"You can do that?" Marco asked, while I simply shook my head.</p><p>"I shouldn't have a Butterbeer." I said. "Don't wanna get drunk."</p><p>William frozed to look at me with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p>"You can't get drunk of Butterbeer."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Marco shushed William and I frantically looked between the two.</p><p>"There's no alcohol in it." William added. "You can't get drunk."</p><p>"You just ruined the entire prank." Marco sighed. "George, Fred, Lee and I have literally been going at it for over six months. You just ruined it."</p><p>"A prank?!" I exclaimed. "There's no alcohol in Butterbeer?! You told me there was— <em>what? </em>How did I get drunk from one then?"</p><p>Marco shrugged, grinning.</p><p>"You thought it had alcohol in it and you know you're a lightweight, so your brain convinced itself that you were actually drunk."</p><p>
  <em>Well that's embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>"I have something to tell you two." William said as he started making out Butterbeers. "Mum borrowed me some money to buy the leaky cauldron. I sighed the papers this morning so I am the official owner."</p><p>"Oh shit." Marco and I said in unison.</p><p>William went on to tell us about the ownership of the leaky cauldron and we just kept talking until Marco and I finished our Butterbeers.</p><p>Will handed Marco and I a set of keys each, telling us it was for the flat and then Marco and I left. It was located right on the other side of the streets from the leaky cauldron, in the Muggle world.</p><p>Marco was the one unlocking the door, and as soon as we entered, he went to where he knew his and Will's bedroom would be, out from what the sketches showed.</p><p>"Oh my god!" He shrieked. "Big bed for sex!"</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>"Babe, come look!" Marco called while I closed the door behind me and put the trunks and bags aside.</p><p>"Come look at the bed you are currently imagining you and Will having sex on?" I breathed. "Yeah... sure. Why not?"</p><p>I walked over and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we looked at the room. It was decorated neatly, but then again... William was a perfectionist.</p><p>"I'm going to cry." Marco said, and I looked at him before following his eyes to the makeup table in the room with all of Marco's favourite makeup brands laying on top. "He did that for me, didn't he?"</p><p>"Probably." I chuckled. "He knows you love to do it... and that you're good at it."</p><p>Marco let go of me and took off his shoes, placing them by the door in the hallway, respecting William's wishes of not dragging dirt further into the flat. I did the same before we both walked into his and Will's bedroom.</p><p>I smiled when Marco sat at the makeup table, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment before picking up the eyeliner.</p><p>My brother is certainly a big softie when it comes to Marco.</p><p>But I love it.</p><p>"I'll go see my own room." I said, smiling at Marco before turning around and walking into the room across from theirs. </p><p>My jaw dropped when I saw the room.</p><p>The first thing I noticed, was the wall between the bed. It was painted like a galaxy, with all kind of star patterns drawn onto it.</p><p>
  <em>Did William paint that?</em>
</p><p>Drawing has always been a hobby of his, so it would definitely make sense. I felt myself getting emotional over it. It was sweet. He knew that astrology was one of my favourite subjects at school and that I found the stars relaxing.</p><p>In front of the wall, stood a queen sized bed with white bedding, and nightstands on either side. I moved around the wall, studying every detail of it with a smile on my face. There was a large window too, with long white curtains on either side of it.</p><p>The view was of London.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Chapter 138</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>C'mon, angel." George whispered in my ear, sucking my earlobe into his mouth while humming in satisfaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy knew exactly how to get me riled up quickly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need to get out of bed, my darling." He whispered. "Or I'll punch you in the face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please do." I mumbled, turning over onto my back, keeping my eyes closed, but smiled, knowing he hovered over me. "Go ahead. Punch me, lover boy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, you asked for it." He said, and a moment later, I was punched in the shoulder, causing me to erupt into laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I opened my eyes and immediately wrapped my legs around his hips, throwing him down and pinning him to the mattress while I got on top.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now what, huh?" I asked, pinning his arms on either side of his head. "What're you gonna do now, lover boy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm... I don't know, angel." He smirked. "You realise I'm stronger than you, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? Try—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't get to finish my sentence before he got us turned back around, having me laugh my ass off, though my laughter was cut short when he pressed his lips to mine in a deep and passionate kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you." He whispered into the kiss. "I always will."</em>
</p><p>I flicked my eyes open and immediately sighed when I saw the white ceiling.</p><p>It wasn't real.</p><p>I groaned and pulled my pillow out from under my head, burying my face into it before I screamed.</p><p>"Stop screaming into your pillow again!" William yelled from the other side of the door as he walked by, knowing twice and I removed the pillow, glaring at the door while I heard him continue towards the kitchen.</p><p>We had been here for a four of days and this was the second night I had dreamt about George — also the second time I screamed into my pillow when I realised what was <em>really </em>going on between us.</p><p>With a grunt, I threw the pillow aside on the bed, and sat up, brushing my fingers through my hair.</p><p>I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand, and put them on. Next, I got out of bed, chills going down my spine at how cold the wooden floor was.</p><p>I grabbed the book I was currently reading, sliding it off the desk on my way out of the room.</p><p>"We were cuddling in bed, we were tackling each other and we were kissing." I explained my dream like I had done the day before while entering the kitchen where Will was cooking and Marco was non-existent.</p><p>I sighed and sat down at the kitchen island, placing my book in front of me.</p><p>"Normally you have nightmares in your dreams." I said. "But me... nooo, I wake up to my nightmare."</p><p>I put my elbow in the table, resting my chin in my palm.</p><p>"It's not even me I'm concerned about." I said. "It's George. It's a one-sided relationship based on <em>her </em>consent. He doesn't have a say and I can't imagine how he's going to feel if it ever ends."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"I even fucking kissed Marco because I—"</p><p>My eyes widened and I watched William freeze, staring down at the pan with bacon on, then slowly looked to me.</p><p>"You kissed Marco?" He asked calmly, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"I was high!" I hurried to say. "And he didn't kiss me—"</p><p>"You were high?!" He yelled, turning off the stove, moving the pan over on one of the cold ones. "Allie... you were high?!"</p><p>"What— I— Marco... <em>brownies."</em></p><p>He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it.</p><p>"Alright, you <em>do </em>realise Marco is high all the fucking time?" I asked. "And I got high <em>once... </em>what's the big deal?"</p><p>"The big deal is that <em>you </em>got high." He said. "You're my little sister and he's not my brother, but my fiancé. You can't walk around getting high. You're head girl."</p><p>I cleared my throat, moving around in my seat while trying to avoid his eyes.</p><p>"Allie... don't tell me you did something to get that title taken."</p><p>I didn't get to respond before the front door opened, and Marco entered, pushing off his shoes, slamming the door before walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Allie?"</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked, opening my book to read but Marco sat down next to me and closed it for me.</p><p>"I just came from the Burrow." He told me in a soft tone. "Something happened."</p><p>I felt my heart drop instantly as I stared at Marco, waiting for him to go into detail.</p><p>"Mrs Weasley figured out that Carrington was in fact controlling five with the imperius curse."</p><p>"Was?" I asked, hope filling my voice. "Does that mean... h-he's not anymore?"</p><p>"He's not." He confirmed, tapping his fingers against the counter, and as soon as I jumped out of my seat so I could go, Marco grabbed my hand. "He's himself again and he and Carrington never had sex. I guess she <em>did </em>lie to get to you."</p><p>A big wave of relief washed over me. It felt like pounds of weight was lifted off of me and I sunk back into the seat, feeling tear of happiness press on.</p><p>"I need to go see him." I said, looking at Marco who sighed and looked down at the counter. "Marco... <em>what? </em>Why are you acting so bummed? George is himself... I need to—"</p><p>"He doesn't want to see you."</p><p>And there it was again.</p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>"What?" My voice broke and I frowned, fighting the now tears of pain that wanted to leave from my eyes. "You can't— no. George is my... he wants to see me. He wouldn't—"</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Allie." Marco told me. "It hurts to tell you, but he doesn't want you to come see him."</p><p>"Oh." I muttered, blinking a few times. "That's... no that's alright."</p><p>I inhaled sharply.</p><p>"If that's what he... he probably just need some space." I said and forced a smile before I grabbed my book. "I'll respect that."</p><p>I looked down at my book and ran my hand over my spine before I glanced at William.</p><p>"I'm not really hungry." I said. "I'll just— I'll be in my room."</p><p>"Allie." Marco called as I made my way to the hallway. I froze but I didn't turn around. I just waited for him to speak. "But Carrington was arrested. That's a good thing, right?"</p><p>I turned my head and simply nodded a little before continuing into my room.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind me, I let all the tears pour out while stumbling to the bed where I dropped my book before having to lean down on my hands to keep myself up.</p><p>I knew I had to respect it if he didn't want to see me, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell.</p><p>My heart shattered for the millionth time since the summer and I slowly crawled into bed again, pulling the duvet over me again, crying hysterically into my pillow that I hugged tightly.</p><p>I didn't think anything could hurt more than seeing George kiss Carrington, and hearing him call me fat and disgusting, but this definitely hurt more. Knowing he didn't want to see me.</p><p>What did that even mean?</p><p>Were we over for good or was it just for now? Did he just need space or did he not want me anymore?</p><p>Did he not <em>love </em>me anymore?</p><p>Was I overthinking it?</p><p>Probably?</p><p>No?</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>No... I was gonna respect his wishes and I was gonna leave him alone. He'd come to me when he was ready.</p><p>If he'd ever <em>be </em>ready.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and I immediately held back the tears, pulling the duvet up to cover my shoulders.</p><p>"Allie." William entered my room, closing the door behind him. I felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge of the bed, and I opened my eyes to look at him.</p><p>"Did Marco say anything else?" I asked weakly. "Is George mad at me? I don't know if I've done anything for him to be mad at me. I really don't want him to be mad at me."</p><p>"Hey." He sighed, brushing some of my hair out of my face before rubbing my arm. "I'm sure he's not mad at you."</p><p>I closed my eyes again and buried my face in my pillow.</p><p>"Listen... give George some time, yeah?" He asked. "The boy just... he just got back to being himself after being trapped for over a month. When you go back to school, maybe he'll come talk to you and if he doesn't, try and talk to <em>him, </em>yeah? See if he's ready and if he <em>wants </em>to talk."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>William was right.</p><p>
  <em>He's almost always right.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Chapter 139</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And this is the kitchen." Mum said after finishing showing us all around the house she had just bought. "My favourite part."</p><p>I walked over to the kitchen island, running my hand over the surface while looking around.</p><p>"So... what do you think?" Mum asked while William wrapped his arms around Marco from behind, the two both studying the kitchen.</p><p>"I like it a lot, mum." Charlotte said. "Are we gonna be living with you?"</p><p>"Well, I certainly hope so." Mum smiled, kissing Charlotte on the head. "Maybe we'll do a week with each... or a holiday with each. You <em>do </em>live permanently at Hogwarts."</p><p>"What about Samson?" Charlotte asked. "I'm going to miss him."</p><p>"Sweetie—"</p><p>"Why did you and dad even get divorced?" she raised her voice. "Now he's marrying that stupid woman and Pansy is our stepsister and you're gonna live here without Samson! William has moved out, so has Allie and Allie and George aren't together anymore and I was just starting to like him!"</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"You all ruin everything!" She yelled before marching out of the kitchen.</p><p>At the mention of George, I looked down at the surface of the counter, while I heard mum sigh.</p><p>"Well that was dramatic." Eleanor said and I looked at her to see her roll her eyes. "Though it <em>does </em>suck."</p><p>"I know it does baby." Mum nodded, playing with the neckless she was wearing. "Listen, at the Christmas ball your father is hosting this year... I want you all to be there. I'll be there myself. We'll all have some fun and maybe we can talk to your father about an arrangement that fits everybody."</p><p>I drew circles on the counter with my finger before I pushed myself away from it and walked out of the kitchen without saying anything.</p><p>"Charlotte?!" I called out, waiting for a moment for any kind of response and when I didn't get any, I decided to walk to the part of the house that she mentioned was her favourite, right before we saw the kitchen.</p><p>I ended up finding her in the room that was gonna be hers. It was a two-floor room with a spiral staircase connecting them.</p><p>Perks of being the youngest.</p><p>"Hey." I said with a smile as I sat down next to her on the stairs. "You okay?"</p><p>"Why did you and George break up?" She asked right away, ignoring my own question.</p><p>I looked at her, but I didn't know what to say, so instead I looked down at my hands.</p><p>"It's complicated Ce—"</p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" She yelled. "I'm not a baby! I can handle the truth!"</p><p>"Okay." I nodded, holding up my hands in surrender. "Fair enough."</p><p>I put my hands back down, resting them in my lap.</p><p>"You know how he was suddenly with Carrington?" I asked, and Charlotte nodded in response, keeping her eyes on me. "Well... it turned out that she was using one of the unforgivable curses to control him. That's why Carrington is now locked up in Azkaban, but George doesn't want to see me so... I don't know. Maybe Carrington really managed to ruin it all like she wanted to."</p><p>Charlotte frowned.</p><p>"That's not fair." She said, but I quickly shook my head.</p><p>"No... it <em>is </em>fair." I said. "If he doesn't want us to be together again, that's okay. I just need some time to move on."</p><p>"But—" Charlotte sighed. "...first, I believed in true love because of mum and dad but then he messed it all up and they got a divorce... then it was you and George. I may not have liked him at first but I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him and you were my hope for finding someone like that when I'm older."</p><p>I wrapped my arm around Charlotte's shoulders, pulling her into my embrace.</p><p>"And I like Ginny." She started to sob. "But she doesn't like me. She's dating Michael Corner... and I hate Michael Corner."</p><p>I rubbed Charlotte's arm as I comforted her. She was twelve but she was already doubting love.</p><p>"Just because some relationships don't work out, doesn't mean you won't find someone to love." I said. "True love exists. I got almost an entire year of it and I appreciate every single moment of it. I'll always cherish the moments I got to have with him, yeah?"</p><p>Honestly, it hurt to talk about my relationship to George like that. But he didn't want to see me and that probably meant we were done for good.</p><p>I hoped that wasn't the case, but the thought kept playing in the back of my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should visit Carrington in Azkaban.</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay again?" I asked Charlotte as I moved some of her dark hair out of her face.</p><p>"No." She scoffed and sat up straight. "No because you still don't live at home anymore and neither does Will."</p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>"Well, <em>I'm </em>still at Hogwarts—"</p><p>"Yeah for six more months." She rolled her eyes. "And then you permanently live with Will while I go into my third year and Eleanor goes into her fourth. We won't be seeing each other more."</p><p>"On holidays we will." I assured her. "People grow up, Cece, and they move out because that's simply how it works, but that doesn't mean we'll fall apart. I'll still be your older sister and we can always write each other, you know."</p><p>She didn't respond. She looked down at her hands before she looked at me again.</p><p>"You're still wearing his ring around your neck." She said before she stood up, making her way down the stairs, leaving the room.</p><p>I sighed and grabbed the ring with my hand, holding it while I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"It's your fault." I said and pointed between the two. "You talk about cock and sex all the time. Well, Marco does but sometimes you join in— even when there're children around."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I turned to put my bag on my bed, but instead I saw a small square package with a letter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's that?" I asked, mostly to myself as I walked over and put my bag on the bed. I picked up the package which had the words 'open first' written on top of it with black cursive letters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slowly unwrapped the package, then frowned at what looked like a black jewellery box. I looked back at my brother and my best friend who both looked absolutely clueless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned my attention back to the box as I opened it, and my lips parted when I saw the necklace. It had a ring around it. A ring that seemed familiar. I picked it up, the chain hanging from it. I put the box down, then held the necklace up by the window to get a better look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the ring that George wore. I mean, I've only seen him wear it once. He doesn't wear jewellery in school, but he wore it when he held my hand as we fled the scene at the World Cup, and he wore it the next day at breakfast too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who's it from?" Marco asked. He walked over to grab the letter, but I snatched it from him. "Oh shit— that's a howler. Who sent you a howler?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you up to, George?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I undid the envelope and it the took over, lifting itself into the air in front of me, forming a mouth and a tongue from the paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A loud voice emerged. It wasn't yelling but the voice was just at a much greater volume.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is George Fabian Weasley." George's loud voice filled the room. He sounded really formal and I bit back a laugh, knowing this was gonna be funny. "I hereby request a girlfriend. Long brown hair, brown eyes, adorable, maybe five feet seven tall, Ravenclaw. Goes by the name of Allie. If you have seen her, please make sure she receives my message. Tell her to wear the necklace if she would like to be my girlfriend and to give it to my brother Fred if she doesn't accept. In case of the last scenario, I would have to hide from her for the rest of the year, so I hope she accepts."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice then broke into laughter, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to bite back my own laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Allie. I tried so hard to stay in the act. Well, now you know. I want to be exclusive and I want to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend. If you wear the necklace the next time I see you, I know your answer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The howler went into flames and the remaining ashes fell to the floor. The room went quiet and I ignored the fact that my brother and Marco just heard all of that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I now couldn't keep back the laugh as I undid the necklace, wrapped it around my throat and closed it again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait— you're saying yes?" It came from Marco. "I mean— he's a nice guy but you just got out of an abusive relationship. Are you ready for that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marco, let her—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't have put it on if I wasn't." I interrupted William, looking at Marco. "I like him, Marcus. I don't need your approval."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He quickly held up his hands in defence, shaking his head as he took a step back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no. I just wanted to be sure that you were ready for another relationship." He said. I hummed and pulled out my wand to clean up the ashes before I turned back towards William and Marco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, get out. I need to meet up with George on the Stonebridge and I'm already late."</em>
</p><p>I sighed, opening my eyes to pull myself up to stand. I walked down to leave the room so I could meet everyone back in the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>I hate this.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Chapter 140</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There'll be no touching the prisoner." I was just old by one of the human guards that escorted visitors to the cell of whoever they were visiting. "And you'll have half an hour with her."</p><p>"It won't take that long." I breathed as he unlocked the door to the cell, followed by me walking inside.</p><p>He closed it again and my eyes landed on Carrington who was sitting in the corner of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting against the wall.</p><p>"Cosy room you've got yourself." I said, taking a look around, which caused her to look at me, then scoffed as she saw it was me. "It's dark... but I guess that's your style, huh? Being dark in general."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"To make sure you're suffering."</p><p>"Well, congratulations." She rolled her eyes while I approached. "I'm suffering."</p><p>"Good." I said, folding my arms over my chest. "Now you know what George felt when you had him under the imperius curse."</p><p>She looked up at me.</p><p>"I hope you weren't aware of what the curse does." I said. "That he has his thoughts, his wishes... in his head, he's himself but he's being controlled like he was some <em>puppet. </em>Imagine being stuck like that, knowing what you're doing but not being able to stop it because someone else is practically whispering in your ear, telling you what to do... and you body just does it and your mouth just says the things it's told to say."</p><p>I crouched down in front of Carrington to catch her gaze. I couldn't explain how good it made me feel to see her with a chain around her ankle, locked up in a cell in Azkaban.</p><p>"Now you know it feels to be trapped." I said in a chilling voice, smiling the most fake smile. "Now you're gonna rot in here for the rest of your life. You're gonna regret that you ever hurt him."</p><p>She pouted at me.</p><p>"Poor you." She mocked. "Did I hurt your sweet little boyfriend?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to punch her.</em>
</p><p>"Oh." she grinned when she saw my expression. "You still aren't together, huh? Does he not want you anymore? <em>...did he fall in love with me?"</em></p><p>I stood up quickly, feeling her get to me. I clenched my fists by my side, and she noticed. She looked from my fists and back up to my face, running her tongue along the inside of her cheek.</p><p>"Did you actually think I liked him?" she asked. "That I took control of him because I like him?"</p><p>
  <em>I am so lost right now.</em>
</p><p>"Who could <em>possibly </em>like <em>him?" </em>She mocked. "He's not even attractive. I mean... his nose—"</p><p>I punched her right in the jaw, causing her head to snap to the side.</p><p>
  <em>No one talks about him like that. Especially not things he's insecure about.</em>
</p><p>"That set you off, huh?" She laughed in a mocking tone, looking at me again. She had bit into her lip and was now bleeding from it. "Who do you think brought me to England? Do you really think I came here because of the order and because of you?"</p><p>I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"And my dear brother... <em>our </em>dear brother was so <em>stupid </em>to fall for it. All I had to do was cry and tell him I so wanted to have a relationship to our siblings and he fell for it. The fucking idiot then decided to join the order."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Carrington slowly stood up, looking down at me with a grin so crazy that I had only ever seen it on one person before.</p><p>"Remember your ex-boyfriend?" she asked. "Cameron? Turns out he's family... through <em>blood."</em></p><p>
  <em>Excuse me?</em>
</p><p>"You see... he tracked me down and we had a long chat. He knew about his biological mother being your dad's older sister." she told me. "Apparently Cameron's father once slept with Umbridge. I don't really see how anyone would want to sleep with that old hag, but as it ruins out... Cameron is our cousin who's weirdly not obsessed with you both romantically and sexually."</p><p>I took a step back, staring at her in shock as I got the urge to throw up. I ran a hand up to cover my mouth, holding back the urge that got stronger and stronger.</p><p>"He wanted me to come to England, meaning I'd have to convince Grayson to go as well. He wanted me to get George away from you so he could break you up." she proceeded. "And seeing as I spent years in an orphanage, knowing I had siblings who grew up with a nice life... I <em>wanted</em> to ruin your lives. I tried to kill you and when that didn't work, I tried to kill Marcus. If he died, William would be broken. My next step was Eleanor, then Charlotte but then that stupid Weasley woman got in the way and now I'm locked up in Azkaban."</p><p>I punched her again before grabbing onto the shirt she was wearing, staring at her face as she laughed.</p><p>"Where is Cameron?" I asked. "Is he hiding somewhere like the coward that he is?"</p><p>Carrington shrugged and I let go of her before she sunk back down on the bed.</p><p>"Fuck!" I exclaimed, kicking at her shin before I marched out of the cell. After the guard locked it, I apparated and landed out in front of twelve Grimmauld Place.</p><p>I entered it, marching into the dining room where I knew my mum would be.</p><p>"Mum! I need to–"</p><p>I froze in the doorway, my eyes landed on a pair of familiar twins sitting at the long table with most of their siblings and their father at the end. George's eyes met mine for a second before he immediately looked down, not even greeting me.</p><p>"Hi, Allie." Fred grinned. "How's the flat?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"It's... nice." I said without taking my eyes off George. He looked completely broken and it hurt to see him, especially seeing him like that, so I forced myself to rip my eyes off of him to look around the room. I ended up looking at Arthur. "I heard what happened at the ministry. I'm sorry that happened. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Me?" Arthur chuckled. "Why of course. A little snake like that one isn't enough to get me killed. Why don't you go find your mother? I believe she's in the kitchen with Molly."</p><p>I smiled softly, thanking him before hurrying down to the kitchen.</p><p>My mum was chatting with Molly, Sirius and Lupin.</p><p>I was pretty much freaking out on the inside right now. All that time, I had been dating my own cousin. I felt like throwing up but nothing actually came up so it was just this really uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>"Ahh." Lupin said when he saw me. "Miss Silverberry. The girl who got her head girl badge taken away. Might I ask what happened? I remember having you in my class two years ago and you did not seem to have a problem with rules."</p><p>"She's been through a lot since then, Remus." Molly said and offered me a smile. "How are you dear? I'm sorry about my son... he just needs some time."</p><p>
  <em>I would love to believe that, Molly... but I feel like he's given up.</em>
</p><p>"I just need to..." I let out a breath, looking to my mother. "...mum."</p><p>"Yes, what is it darling?"</p><p>"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. "It's kinda important."</p><p>My mum's eyebrows fell into a frown and she nodded as she put her cup of tea down.</p><p>"Of course. We'll go in the library." she told me and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder to guide me back out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Good job on punching that girl!" Sirius called out, giving me thumbs up before mum led me out of the kitchen.</p><p>We walked upstairs and I made sure not to look at George as we continued to the library where mum closed the door behind me. I took a seat on the sofa, pushing off my shoes before folding my legs.</p><p>"I went and saw Carrington." I explained, which made mum freeze for just a moment before joining me on the sofa. I looked down at my hand and my knuckles that were red from punching her in the face. "And I don't really know what to do with the information that she gave me."</p><p>Mum tilted her head, frowning at me slightly, waiting for me to continue.</p><p>"She never liked George." I said. "Which means and she actually confirmed this; she did it to ruin my life because I had a wealthy childhood and she didn't. Because I had a dad and she didn't. She wanted to kill me which is why she threw a bludger at my head–"</p><p>Mum ran a few fingers over her lips and when I noticed she teared up, I looked down to not get emotional myself.</p><p>"...then she hit Marco in the head with a bludger, hoping he'd die so William's life would be ruined. She told me she had been planning to ruin Eleanor and Charlotte's lives next and I'm happy that she never got to do that. We can thank Molly for that but... she also told me that Cameron's biological mother is Umbridge."</p><p>I looked at mum again but I didn't see a change in her expression.</p><p>"And Umbridge is dad's sister so–"</p><p>"What?" mum asked a little louder while she sat up straight. "Where did you hear that?"</p><p>"Well... El found it in some book and dad confirmed it." I said. "They didn't grow up together but biologically they share a father and that means that Cameron is my cousin and Cameron and I dated and we... <em>did stuff </em>and I don't know how to feel about that. I mean, I feel like such a disgusting person but at the same time, I didn't know that. He lied to me about everything and he's still fucking watching and trying to ruin my life and I don't–"</p><p>I broke into tears, covering my face.</p><p>"I don't have George anymore because he hates me."</p><p>Mum wrapped her arms around me without saying anything. She simply hugged me tightly as I cried and let out all of my emotions.</p><p>"And I don't know what I've done." I continued to cry. "I only tried to help and I can't figure out if I did something wrong while doing that."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Chapter 141</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George</span>
</p><p>"Earth to George!"</p><p>I looked at Fred as she waved his hand in front of my face. I didn't reply. I simply cocked an eyebrow in a way to ask what he wanted from me.</p><p>"Can I borrow your wand, please?"</p><p>My eyes flicked to the two wands in his hands. One was Allie's. He asked her for hers only two minutes ago before Ron had led her upstairs to show her something.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I need to prove to Charlie how long my dick is."</p><p>"And your dick is the length of three wands?" I rolled my eyes before I pulled my own wand out and handed it to him.</p><p>"Oh... by the way. I need you to go get something for me." Fred told me. "I need one of the extendable ears from my trunk. Can you go get it?"</p><p>"Your trunk?" I asked. "No... I'm not going up there while she's in there."</p><p>Fred raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Ron took Allie to the third floor to talk to her about Umbridge... our room is empty right now."</p><p>I winced at the mention of her name. It hurt to hear but it hurt even more to say, so I hadn't mentioned her directly since I was freed from the curse.</p><p>"Please, Georgie." Fred pouted. "I really thing I have some ideas to improve it but I'm too lazy to walk all the way up the stairs."</p><p>"Just go get the ear, George." Bill told me. "I can't stand having Fred complain about it for ten minutes straight."</p><p>I sighed and got out of the chair, shoving Fred on my way to the stairs. I walked up, mentally reminding myself to push Fred off the astronomy tower when we got back to school.</p><p>I walked into the room but stopped when I saw my younger brother and her. Both looked up at me, but I quickly looked away when her eyes met mine.</p><p>I'll kill Fred.</p><p>I turned around to leave, but Ron's voice stopped me.</p><p>"Wait! I need to– George, I need to ask a question." Ron said and walked around me, looking at me with his back turned to the door. He went to open his mouth, but at the same time, he grabbed the door handle.</p><p>I reacted by running towards my brother to grab onto him, but he closed and locked the door right in my face.</p><p>"You little shit!" I yelled, banging my hand against the door. "Open the door, Ronald!"</p><p>Though Ron didn't respond, so I sighed and took a step back, running my hand into my hair when I realised Fred had my wand and also hers.</p><p>I didn't dare to turn around. It was easier if I didn't look at her. It would be too hurtful and I was scared that I'd forget everything and get with her again, once I saw her big brown eyes stare up at me.</p><p>
  <em>I can't just forget what I did to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allie</span>
</p><p>I leaned against the wall, arms folded over my chest. I looked out of the window, not wanting to look at George. He didn't look at me either. All I could see was his back.</p><p>"I uh–" I tried to say something but I was basically improvising. "...are you okay?"</p><p>He didn't respond.</p><p>I spread my legs a little and folded my hands between him, staring down at the floor. I couldn't believe we fell for this again.</p><p>My head was full of thoughts. Mostly trying to figure out what he was thinking. I didn't want to cross his boundaries by continuously asking him about it, but I just needed some sort of answers, and being told by Marco that George didn't want to see me, wasn't exactly nice.</p><p>I'd rather have heard it from George himself so I could've gotten some sort of context. I just didn't feel like I had a right to ask him about it so I was struggling with that decision in my head.</p><p>"George, <em>please."</em> the words just slipped from my mouth as I looked at him again. He tensed up but turned his head a little as if to show he was listening. "I'm begging you. I just need to hear your voice."</p><p>By this point, I was almost desperate. Being in a room with him was difficult and I really <em>did</em> just want to hear his voice. I think that would be enough for me.</p><p>"I don't know if I did anything." I said. "If I did, I'm really sorry. All I did was want to help you. I felt so helpless during the entire situation so I can only imagine what you went through. All I want is to know if you're okay."</p><p>I heard him sigh.</p><p>"That's the thing." his voice made me concentrate a little more on him. "I'm not okay."</p><p>My eyebrows fell into a small frown and I brought my hands up to cover my face as I tried my best not to cry. Hearing him say that he wasn't okay, was like stabbing me in the heart. It hurt, knowing that he was hurting.</p><p>"I can't–" he sighed. "...I can't be with you, Allie... because I can't get your face out of my head when I pushed you to the ground and called you those things. I can't stop seeing your face of pure terror as you stared at my eyes. It–"</p><p>He slowly turned around, his eyes closed as he gulped.</p><p>"It haunts me."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not mad at you if that's what you think." he continued, opening hiss eyes to look at me. "But I did everything I promised you I wouldn't do."</p><p>"You were–"</p><p>"Cursed! Yeah I know!" he raised his voice. "But I was too weak to fight against it. I kept trying but it didn't work."</p><p>I wiped my cheeks as I looked down at the floor, now understanding exactly why he didn't want to see me. He was feeling guilty.</p><p>"You're not weak." I said and looked at him again. "Fighting a curse like that is the same as fighting legilimency. You need to be trained to do that so no one is blaming you for what happened."</p><p>"I do." he shook his head. "I remember when she said the spell. I was scared out of my mind but only because I knew she would use it to get to you. When she then ordered me to be her boyfriend and hate you – it felt like being locked up. It felt like I was this tiny person sitting behind my eyes, watching my body do all of these things to you while having no control over it. Hearing this voice tell me to do those things and trying to fight it but... I couldn't."</p><p>I could feel a tear make its way down my cheek and I stepped towards George, wanting nothing but to hug him and tell him it wasn't his fault, but he stepped away from me, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p>"That's why I can't be with you anymore." he said. "Because you don't deserve those memories. No matter if it was controlled or not, you will never be able to let go of those things I called you. It'll always sit in the back of your head and you'll never be fully comfortable with me again."</p><p>I was now full-on crying, my vision getting blurry as I realised what was happening. George was officially breaking up with me.</p><p>"Please don't do this."</p><p>"I'm sorry." he said and made a face of pure pain. "But she's locked up now so we can both move on with our school life individually. We're in different houses and we only share Transfiguration and Astronomy so avoiding each other should be easy."</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"You can keep my clothes if you'd like." he shrugged. "And you can keep the ring. It was meant for my future wife and that's what I saw you as from the start, but things don't always work out the way you plan them."</p><p>He chuckled through the tears that started to fill his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Allie."</p><p>
  <em>"Please..."</em>
</p><p>He didn't respond. The door was unlocked, revealing both Ron and Fred.</p><p>"Did you make up?" Fred asked, through his face dropped when he saw our expressions.</p><p>George took a last glance at me, and then he walked out of the room, leaving me crying in front of Fred and Ron.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Chapter 142</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 25th of 1995</span>
</p><p>"What even is the point?"</p><p>Marco and I stared in the mirror, he with a smile on his face and me with a frown.</p><p>"I don't even want to celebrate Christmas this year so why do we have to go to this stupid thing?" I asked. "It's just full of middle-aged men thinking that women is their property."</p><p>"I know, babe." Marco said, smoothing out the material of my dress. "But your mum wanted every single one of us to go."</p><p>"I was fourteen when a fifty-year-old man approached me at the Christmas ball." I said, folding my arms over my chest while staring at myself. "He told me I looked sexy, full knowing that I was underage. What he didn't know was that my father was the man hosting and that dad heard him say that to me."</p><p>Marco chuckled and crouched so he could fix the dress up a bit, but he looked at me through the mirror, biting down on his tongue.</p><p>"What happened next?"</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Dad threw him out." I said. "<em>Literally."</em></p><p>Marco laughed as he lifted the bottom of a dress so he could close the strap on the heels I was wearing.</p><p>"I would've worn a dress as well." He told me. "But apparently your dad is still struggling with his toxic masculinity."</p><p>I hummed softly while Marco smoothed out the material again, making sure it looked perfect all around.</p><p>"George once told me that sometimes you just need to accept that people are the way that they are." I said. "And that you can't change them."</p><p>Marco looked up at me and sighed before standing up straight.</p><p>"I know breakups are tough." He said. "But you'll get through it. We're almost finished with school and then you'll start your life in journalism."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"No... Will has promised me a job at the leaky cauldron."</p><p>"What?" Marco frowned. "No... you want to be a journalist. You've always loved writing. Why are you suddenly dropping that idea?"</p><p>I simply shrugged.</p><p>"Don't tell me it's because of George." He said. "I know he helped you feel secure with your decision, but you'll be a great journalist."</p><p>"No I won't." I said. "I'll be pretty fucking shitty because I can't do arguments... I have my opinion and I always stick to it."</p><p>"So? There're different types of journalists." He said. "Some show the different perspectives and then there are those who state their own views and with your views, I think you could change a lot in the wizarding world for the future's wizards and witches."</p><p>I chewed on the inside of my lip as I watched my reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Blue...</p><p>That was the colour of my dress.</p><p>It was a navy blue dress that reached my feet. It was laced with a diamond belt around the waist and the top glittery. It had a v-neck, showing off my cleavage and then it was one string that went around the neck and was attacked to a zipper on the back. It had a high slit up my left leg which Marco had pointed out made me look incredibly sexy.</p><p>
  <em>"If I wasn't marrying your brother, I'd totally bone you."</em>
</p><p>I had just rolled my eyes at that.</p><p>"It needs a necklace." I sighed, running my hand over my throat while watching myself, then I looked at Marco in the mirror.</p><p>He was currently wearing his black dress pants, his white dress shirt and a black tie. The jacket to the suit was thrown over the chair of my desk, and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows. </p><p>He smiled at my reflection in the mirror, pushing his hands into the pockets of his pants.</p><p>"Don't give up on journalism." he told me while I brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I've seen some of the things you write when you're bored in class. It's good stuff."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"As George would say; <em>some things just don't turn out the way you planned."</em></p><p>I turned towards Marco.</p><p>"I've already given up." I said. "And it doesn't matter. It's just a job. I'll do good as a bartender or waitress at the leaky cauldron."</p><p>I walked over to the chair, grabbed his jacket before walking back to him. I held it up and Marco simply looked at me for a moment before he turned around and let me help him get it on. I ran my hands over his shoulder, smoothing out the material while he buttoned it.</p><p>"We both look hot as fuck, don't we?"</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"You do." I nodded and watched Marco look at me immediately, frowning... but I turned around and walked out of the room where William was waiting. "Can we go? I want to get this night over with."</p><p>William looked at me and smiled before he hugged me.</p><p>"You look beautiful, Allie."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged, pulling away and folded my arms over my chest while Marco joined us. I looked at my brother. "You look handsome though. You both do."</p><p>I grabbed my black leather jacket from the wall that fitted the dress, put it on before I opened the door and walked out as the first person.</p><p>We couldn't apparate from inside of the flat. Will got it blocked because of everything that has happened.</p><p>"Is she okay?" I heard William ask as he and Marco walked somewhere behind me, holding hands with intertwined fingers.</p><p>"She's going through a breakup. She's going to need her time."</p><p>They were trying to be quiet but it wasn't exactly working. I could hear every word they exchanged about me, but I just acted like I didn't hear it.</p><p>Outside, it was snowing.</p><p>I stopped for a moment, tilting my head back to look up at the sky as the snow slowly fell around London.</p><p>It was Christmas.</p><p>A holiday I normally loved.</p><p>George and I never got to have a Christmas together where we'd exchange gifts. Last year, our relationship was new so we decided to not give each other anything because we didn't know each other that well.</p><p>This year was supposed to be different.</p><p>I even bought his Christmas present during the summer. It's even wrapped, but I'm never gonna be able to give it to him.</p><p>I sighed as I looked down the empty street I stood on. It was dark and the only light was coming from the light posts. At the end of the street, stood this big Christmas tree, lit up by all the lights wrapped around it as well as ornaments.</p><p>Christmas is supposed to be a magical time.</p><p>Not a time to go through with a hole in your heart.</p><p>"Babe, you alright?" Marco asked, and I turned to look at the two. They were still holding hands and William's free hand was pushed into his pocket while Marco used his free hand to brush through his hair.</p><p>"Yeah." I smiled weakly. I grabbed onto my wand that laid in the pocket of my jacket, and took a last look around before I apparated.</p><p>I landed in front of my childhood home – my father's home.</p><p>Ton of people in elegant dresses and suits were walking up towards the house that was full of light inside. People were chatting, and the closer to the house I got, the louder the chatter would get.</p><p>William and Marco were behind me the whole time, holding hands and glaring at people who would judge them.</p><p>In the foyer, mum was in conversation with two women I recognised to be two of my grandmother's friends who always gossip about everything and everyone, and I could tell that the smile on my mum's face was as fake as Carrington.</p><p>Already, it all felt too much.</p><p>The noise, chatter and music was too much and it felt like I was suffocating. Immediately, I turned around and walked past my brother and my best friend, escaping out into the fresh air. Marco had let go of William's hand, because seconds later, he came running after me as I hurried out through the gate.</p><p>"Allie, <em>hey."</em></p><p>He grabbed onto my wrist as gentle as possible, turning me around to face him. I was already crying when he looked at me. He brought a hand up to cup my face, wiping my cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"I know." he said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders while I wrapped both of mine around his back, hiding my face in his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Good thing I didn't wear makeup for this thing.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Chapter 143</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 26th of 1995</b>
</p><p>It was past midnight.</p><p>I had been spending the most of the night out in front of the house, sitting on the steps.</p><p>It had been a horrible night. I didn't feel very good. I'd rather just be in my bed, sleeping and just go back to sleep every time I'd wake up.</p><p>I used to be happy with myself and my life but then my friend died and after that, everything just fell apart.</p><p>It was six months since Cedric died. I missed him more than anything but it felt like years ago due to all the other things that had happened.</p><p>I wanted everything back, I wanted Cedric back, I wanted my sixth year back and I wanted George back.</p><p>I looked up at the sky so clear that every single star was visible. I liked to imagine that Ced was one of them.</p><p>We had so many memories together and then he was killed. Some days I don't even think about him because there're so many other things going on, and that makes me feel guilty.</p><p>Though other nights, I still cry while hugging a picture of him. Now I cry because of him <em>and </em>because of my relationship.</p><p>
  <em>"There you are." I said as I pushed open the door. Both boys looked up and I slid the door closed behind me again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey." Cedric grinned. "How're you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Still in pain?" Marco added as I threw my bag pack up on the luggage rack, then I sat down next to Cedric.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I'm still a little blue though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded towards Marco's arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long do you have to wear the cast?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marco shrugged with a self-satisfied smile a/ he looked down at the many signatures on his cast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The healer said six to eight weeks." He told me. "That's another month at least."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pouted at him, then stood up and dug into my bag for a marker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna sign your cast." I said with a smile when I turned back towards him. He laughed softly but motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be my guest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marco sucks cock -Allie S.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Marco saw what I had written, he broke into laughter, throwing his head back and when Cedric stood up to join us and read what I had written, he grinned but shook his head while rolling his eyes playfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" I questioned and looked between them. "Did I lie?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cedric chuckled and sat back down while Marco continued to laugh at what I wrote.</em>
</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>The voice startled me. I looked towards the gate where he stood. Tall and handsome, wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a flannel shirt.</p><p>He had a small package in his hand and his other hand was shoved into his pocket.</p><p>I shook my head at him and stood up, turning around to walk back inside, but his voice stopped me.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait."</em>
</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>I couldn't get myself to walk inside when telling me to wait. Even though he dumped me, he still meant everything to me.</p><p>"I just want to talk." He said. "And I have something for you."</p><p>I turned towards him again and we simply looked at each other for a moment before I sat down on the step again.</p><p>George walked up and sat down next to me.</p><p>"Happy Christmas." He said, handing me the package. I hesitated but then slowly took it, holding it in my hands.</p><p>"Merry Christmas." I responded quietly. "Is that the only reason you are here? To wish me a merry Christmas and rub it in that you dumped me?"</p><p>I really didn't want to react like this, but it made me angry to think about us not being together anymore.</p><p>"I don't want to rub it in." He sighed. "I just had to give that to you and— I wanted to make sure you were okay."</p><p>I let out a laugh as I teared up.</p><p>"I can't do this." I said. "Why can't we— I'm not blaming you for anything, George. I just want you back. That's all I've ever wanted since I... <em>lost </em>you."</p><p>He didn't respond and I quickly wiped y cheeks. I hated that I felt so weak and fragile. I couldn't stop crying these past months.</p><p>Everything was falling apart.</p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, looking at him. "You want us to be broken up?"</p><p>"Allie—"</p><p>"I'm serious, George." I said. "I'm giving you one last chance to take it back. <em>This </em>is your one and only chance."</p><p>He frowned, shaking his head.</p><p>"My one and only what?"</p><p>He went to add something, but I was quicker.</p><p>"I am giving you an opportunity here." I sobbed. "Take it or leave it."</p><p>George ran his fingers through his hair before he looked at me.</p><p>"You look really beautiful." He told me, glancing at my neck before looking at my face again.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"You're not wearing my ring anymore."</p><p>I studied his face for a moment as he just looked at my neck, then I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the ring attacked to the chain.</p><p>"Here you go." I held out the necklace and he opened his hand where I dropped it into.</p><p>"You can keep—"</p><p>"I don't want it."</p><p>"Okay." He simply said and looked at it as it rested in his hand.</p><p>"I'll get you your clothes back too." I told him. "And I'll send your Christmas present. I've already bought it, I can't use it for anything and otherwise it's just wasted money."</p><p>We sat there for another moment without saying anything. I looked up and George looked down. I was watching the stars and he was watching the ground.</p><p>Sitting next to him here was both hurtful but it was also comforting.</p><p>I wanted to cry and beg him to stay with me and never leave, but where would that get me?</p><p>He already promised to stay once and he didn't keep that promise.</p><p>I get that he went through hell and he's feeling guilty and hates himself for what he said to me, but he still left me after I told him I didn't blame him.</p><p>
  <em>I just want him.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot." George said and reached into his pocket, pulling out a case. "Your extra pair of glasses. Thought you might need it."</p><p>"Thanks." I simply said as I stood up, looking down at him, while he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. "Goodbye George. I'll see you at school."</p><p>I walked back inside, walking through the foyer and into the living room. I pushed my way through the crowd of people until I found William and Marco who were making out to make some of the homophobes uncomfortable, but they pulled apart when they noticed me approach.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home." I said. "I'm not feeling well."</p><p>Before they even got to answer, I had grabbed my wand and apparated back to the street between the flat and the leaky cauldron.</p><p>I let myself into the flat, using my key, and as soon as I closed the door behind me, the emotions from seeing him washed over me.</p><p>I broke into tears and basically ripped off my jacket, unsuccessfully hanging it on the wall before marching into my room.</p><p>While full-on sobbing, I put the gift from George on the bed, then I reached behind to undo the zipper in my dress.</p><p>I struggled with it which only made me cry even more, feeling myself panic. I kicked off my high heels, feeling the relief, but I still couldn't get the dress off.</p><p>"Fuck!" I yelled into the room as I got onto my bed and laid down on my stomach, still in the dress. I get grabbed my pillow and pulled it closer, hugging it tightly as I felt my heart shatter the more I thought about him.</p><p>I don't know how long I laid there, staining my pillow with tears before I sat up, wiping my cheeks with the palm of my hands.</p><p>My eyes landed on the wrapped gift on the bed and with my shaking hand, I picked it up, slowly starting to unwrap it while small sniffs came from me as I calmed down.</p><p>When I saw the cassette tape inside of the wrapping paper, I felt my breath hitch as I watched the words written on it.</p><p>
  <em>From lover boy</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the end of the first book in the series.</p><p>The Sequel is called 'Still' and it follows Allie outside of Hogwarts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>